Total Drama Rearranged Island
by ShadowJcreed
Summary: This story is my own version of the TD Cast Rearranged. Unlike many stories like this I've included people from the Ridonculus Race. Chris McLean hosts a new show with 28 contestants who will battle it out for the cash grand prize of 100,000 dollars! Who will be enemies, who will fall in love, and who will get stabbed in the back? Read here to find out the answers to these question
1. Not So Happy Campers part 1

**I have been inspired by Fangren, Pastatoxic2, and DoctorPika to write my own version of the shuffled version of Total Drama. As some of you may hardly remember I'm currently writing another TD SYOC called TD Around the World, however I will be halting my writing for that story because it gets a little exhausting searching through countries and finding landmark, but rest assured after I write some more and improve my writing style I will start writing it again. Now I hope you enjoy this story, oh and I almost forgot unlike any of the other "Shuffled" stories I will be including some Ridonculous Race contestants and will write my own Ridonculous Rearranged some time in the distance future (It's obvious that the older people like Gerry and Pete and Dwayne Sr. and Kelly will not be in this series until the actual Ridonculous Race, but that doesn't mean that Junior and Taylor won't be in it until then.) Now onto the story.**

The scene opens to a dingy looking summer camp with a man who looks like he's in his mid thirties (no matter how much he denies it) on an island with a giant cliff overlooking the island. He screams out loud " Yo what up this is Chris McLean coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario!" "I'm here to deliver the most grueling, drama filled, crazy season of Total Drama a new TV show where 28 vict- I mean contestants have decided to sign on to stay here for eight weeks for a chance to win 100,000 dollars which let's face it they'll blow it all in a week." "Here's the deal every three days teams will be rewarded for victory (the camera cuts over to the bonfire area) and the losers they will go here to the bonfire where one unlucky loser will be sent home via our elimination area The Dock of Shame on the Boat of Losers." "Now here at the bonfire these marshmallows here (he motions to a plate of marshmallows on top of a podium) will be the things that guarantee immunity don't receive one and you will be heading to the Dock of Shame forever and they will never come back ever (he makes sure to put extra emphasis on ever)." "Everything will be caught on the cameras we've installed all over the island and believe me the interns looked really tired and sweaty when they were done placing them all, but it will so be worth it once we get some really good footage." "Right here on Total Drama Island!"

Chris now back on the dock announces "Oh and we told them that they were gonna stay at a five star resort so if they seem little peeved off well guess they should learn not to believe everything they read." "Oh and it looks like our first contestant is arriving now welcome to the Island Alejandro."

Alejandro takes one look at the island and cringes "Hombre where is the resort that was promised on the brochure?"

Chris does his signature chuckle "Yeah about that there's no resort you'll be enjoying your stay here hope you enjoy it dude." "Now go stand over on the other side of the dock." Alejandro angrily goes to the dock as instructed.

"Our next contestant is Izzy!" Izzy jumps like Tarzan off the boat and hits her face on the side of the dock and Chris cringes "Yeesh that must have hurt."

Izzy jumps out of the water and skips happily over to Chris "Oh wow this place looks fun oh you must the host "Hi I'm Izzy it's nice to meet you."

Izzy shakes Chris hand you hear a cracking sound and when she lets go of Chris's hand Chris holds his hand in pain "Yeah why don't you go sit over by Alejandro while my hand recovers."

Izzy still smiling "Okay we're gonna so much fun with each." Off screen you hear her yell "Hey Alejandro we're gonna be best buds!"

"Our next contestant is Zoey." Zoey gets off the boat at looks at the island with a curious look "Chris where is the hot tub and the actual resort?"

Chris tells her "Man I'm wondering how many people are gonna ask that, just go stand by the other side of the dock with the others everything will be disclosed later." Zoey still a little hopeful that there's a resort goes by the others.

"Our next camper is Staci." Staci gets off the boat and the boat looks like it leaves in a hurry.

"Hmm I'm wondering why he left so quickly I was telling him a story of my great great great great aunt Hilary yah I told him about how she invented boats before her people used ships made a wood." "My family is like so cool."

Chris already annoyed by her "Okay go stand by the others now before I kick you off for being annoying." Staci moves quickly to the other side.

"Our next contestant is an interesting one get ready to have fun with Duncan!"

Duncan gets off the boat and goes over to Chris "I didn't sign up to be on this crap hole."

Chris gets out a small pile of papers "Actually you did you see binding contract and you signed them my friend." Duncan grabs them and tears them to pieces Chris still fake smiling "Yeah you see there's this new thing called the printer and with that new thing I was able to make a lot of copies to your contract can't get out of this that easily." "Oh and your parole officer told me to keep an extra close eye on you so lucky you eh."

Duncan groans in annoyance "Sounds just like him (he says under his breath) which is why I hate him so much."

"Our next contestant is Mike."

Mike comes off of the boat with his bags and "Hey so where exactly is the resort?" Mike takes a deep breath "Dang nabit we've been bamboozled there's no resort."

Chris confused at him says "Okay Mike not really getting the old man skit, but just go stand by the others."

As he's walking to the other side "Who's Mike the name's Chester and you should respect your elders sonny."

Chris now really confused "Okay oh look here's the next camper Heather."

Heather takes off her shades and goes over to Chris "So we're staying in this crap hole fine I can deal with this and I take all of these losers down easily."

She goes over to the other side of the dock and Alejandro talks to her "Excuse me but cockiness is not a good thing to do in competitions such as this."

Heather looks over at him "Oh please it's obvious that I'm gonna win this thing so you and that stupid bull necklace can just jump off the dock."

"Our next contestants are Carrie and Devin best friends who insisted coming together on the same boat." Carrie and Devin go over to Chris.

Carrie asks "So you're the host?"

Chris says "Of course I am Chris McLean ready to host this show."

Devin says "Oh I think I remember you didn't you have a cooking show?"

Chris now annoyed "Do not mention that show my performance and food was amazing no matter what the health inspectors and authorities may have said." "Now go stand on the other side of the dock."

Carrie and Devin go over to by the other side Devin tells her "Don't worry homie we'll be alright here even though the brochure was a total fake."

Carrie smiles at him "Yeah this will be fun and who knows maybe one of us will win."

"Our next contestant is Dawn." They wait for the boat to appear, but after a few seconds it doesn't appear. "Hmm maybe her boat got lost."

Dawn who is right behind Chris "Actually my boat arrived some time ago and I was basking in the nature here."

Chris now slightly freaked out asks her "Where did your boat dock though this is the only access port to the island?"

Dawn tells him " I can tell you later for now I will go stand by the others."

Chris now confused by the weirdos chosen for his show says "Yeah you go do that."

"The next camper is Tyler." Tyler who is surfing off the back of the boat his skis give away and he gets launched into the bags that have been piled up and one case falls into the water. Chris yells out to him "Wicked wipe out dude!"

Tyler's hand emerges from the cases and her gives a thumbs up while Heather is no drenched "Ugh my shoes you are so dead when you get out of there!"

Alejandro chuckles at her "You look quite beautiful with your hair wet."

Heather cringes "Ewe drop dead you freak I am so not interested in you."

Alejandro tells her smugly "You mistake flattery for me asking you out do not worry it is common mistake for one as gorgeous as me."

Heather yells to Chris "Can we go into the camp now?!"

Chris yells back off screen "No, you have to wait for the others now shush!"

Geoff gets off the boat "Chris McLean I am so happy to be here man."

Chris happy that someone is finally not annoying him "Thanks man I appreciate the enthusiasm unlike what most people have here!"

Heather yells over to him off screen "Bite me!"

Geoff surprised "Wow man that chick is intense."

Chris tells him "I know right man now go stand over by the rest."

Geoff goes over to the others Chris then announces the next camper

"Everyone meet Sky."

Sky does a flip off the boat and lands perfectly in front of Chris."Man it feels so good to be here I can't wait to compete with you all."

Chris smiling "I'm liking that we're having people with good attitudes let's hope it stays like that."

"Next we have the fragile boy Cameron."

Cameron happy "Man it fells so good to be outside with fresh air and I actually touch things now and I can see more things then just a small view from my bubble." "Hi everyone I'm Cameron it's nice to meet other people besides my mom."

Duncan mutters "That little twig won't last a week."

Zoey hearing this tells him "Well you can't judge him by his looks he could surprise you."

Duncan says "No way princess bubble boy doesn't look that strong to me."

The boat pulls up "What's up y'all Leshawna is in the house." "I came here to win so you all best quit now cause I came here to win." Leshawna high fives Chris and goes over to the others and goes over to Cameron "Hey what up my brother give me some sugar?"

Cameron confused "Um I'm sorry but I don't understand your rhetoric."

Leshawna ignoring that remark tells him "I'm asking you give me high five boy."

Cameron now with a look of realization "Oh I apologize." Cameron lifts his hand up and Leshawna high fives him and Cameron grabs his hand in pain "Boy I didn't hit you that hard you must be real fragile if that hurt you."

"Everyone meet Lindsey."

Lindsey goes over to Chris with her bag in hand "Hey I recognize you from somewhere."

Chris tells her "I'm Chris (Lindsey still looking clueless) Chris McLean the host of the show."

Lindsey says "Oh that's where I remember you from."

Chris tells her "Okay Lindsey go stand with the others and wait until we all start going into the camp."

The boat pulls up with a jock kissing his biceps "Lightning how's it going?"

When he's done kissing his biceps "The Lightning is in top shape my dude and I am prepared to win this thing and make my Pops proud." Lightning resumes kissing his biceps and the next boat arrives

"Hey Gwen."

Gwen disgusted by the camp says "We're staying here?"

Chris says "No, you're staying here my crib is air stream with AC that-a-way."

Gwen irritated "I did not sign up for this."

Chris holds up her contract "Actually you did contract binding signature."

Gwen grabs them and tears them in half Duncan goes over to her "Yeah I already tried that apparently McLame here made a bunch of stupid copies."

Gwen groans in annoyance "Of course he did." The two of them go back to the other side of the docks.

The next boat arrives "Brick McArthur reporting for duty sir!"

Chris tells him "Brick it's nice to meet you you're sure to be a good contestant."

Brick responds "Thank you sir I will try not to disappoint."

"Our next contestant is Ellody."

Ellody gets off the boat and when she approaches Chris she says "You are Chris McLean host of the show and my chances of winning on the show is 13.62% but that would be the situation for most others with an intellect such as mine."

Chris says "Yeah you seem to be a really smart girl."

Ellody adjusts her glasses and tells him "The correct term is genius." Ellody goes over to other side of the docks.

Owen gets off the boat excitedly "Woo-Hoo! Chris what's happening? (he laughs) This is awesome! Woo-Hoo!

Chris yells "Owen welcome!"

Owen pulls Chris into a tight hug and you hear a cracking noise "Awesome to be here, man. Yeah, man. this is just so...

Gwen finishes his sentence "Awesome."

Owen let's go of Chris and still quite excitedly "Yes, Awesome! Woo! Are you gonna be on my team?"

Gwen sarcastically "Oh, I sure hope so."

Owen not getting the sarcasm "Woo!"

Chris asks him" You about finished?

Owen calming down a little "Sorry, dude. I'm just so psyched!"

Chris says "Cool. And here comes Emma."

Emma gets off the boat "Hey guys I'm happy to meet you all I'm Emma and I'm pretty sure we'll have some fun together." She goes over to Chris "So from the looks of this place the brochure you obviously lied and if I didn't sign that contract I could sue you for lying."

Chris tells her "You however signed the contract there for you can't sue me."

Emma says "Oh I know I'm just telling you that because I'm training to be lawyer."

Chris mutters under his breath "Great another stupid lawyer wannabe."

Emma hearing that "Excuse me what did you say?"

Chris annoyed with her "Nothing now go stand by the others."

Emma while she walks over to the other side "Yeah that's what I though you said."

Chris announces "Next up is Dave."

Dave gets off the boat he goes over to Chris looking scared "Chris where's the resort all I see is a dirty icky summer camp?"

Chris does his signature chuckle "Yeah about that I lied you'll be spending the next eight weeks here at Camp Wawanakwa."

Dave now frustrated "Great just great I hate germs and now I have to spend the next eight weeks here I would sue if I could."

Emma yells off screen "See I'm not alone."

Chris now more annoyed then before "Dave go stand on the other side of the dock now okay." Dave goes on the other side.

Everyone looks on the other side of the dock when they hear a loud shoe hit the dock. Chris says "Eva I'm glad that you could make it."

She ignores him and drops her bag on Dave's foot "Ow what's in that bag dumbbells!?"

Eva answers blankly "Yes."

"The next camper is Max."

Max gets off the boat and tries to laugh manically before he starts to cough "Drat as a being of pure Evil I need to learn how to properly laugh evilly." He turns to the others "Hello future slaves I am Max the future eternal emperor of the world and future winner of Total Drama stealing the 100 grand from you imbeciles will be my first step to world conquest." Max tries to laugh again and again he fails. "I will have to practice more on that later." Max goes to the other side of the dock.

The next boat arrives "Alright our surfer chick Bridgette is here!"

Duncan takes one look at her surfboard and tells her "What's with the board this isn't exactly Malibu honey?"

Bridgette answers him "I thought we were gonna be on a beach."

Chris motions with his hands towards the beach below "We are!"

You see a seagull with a piece of a net wrapped around it's neck and a lot of trash around it a small wave whisks the seagull away.

Bridgette bummed that there's no decent beach sadly says "Great."

Chris says "Alright that makes (his head is hit by Bridgette's surfboard) Ow! Darn it that hurts!

Bridgette turns to the others "Hey guys."

Geoff comes behind her "Hey my name is Geoff nice to meet you."

Bridgette turns around to see him "What's up?"

Her board almost hits Max, Leshawna, and Sky.

Leshawna says "Girl I don't need my head getting chopped off by your board!"

Bridgette turns around to Leshawna "Sorry."

Heather still trying to dry out her hair with Tyler next to her with a black eye "Alright we've all met surfer girl let's move on with the show."

Chris tells her "We have two more contestants to introduce so calm down Heather."

Heather says "Get bent."

"Our next contestant is Noah."

Noah gets off the boat and asks Chris "Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies?"

Chris who could care less "I'm sure someone did."

Noah still with his normal sarcastic tone "Good is this where supposed to be staying?"

Emma tells him "Yeah Chris lied on the brochure."

Noah smirks "Great just the perfect way to start out here by the way nice haircut my mom has the same style."

Emma offended "Excuse me but at least I'm a girl with a girls hairstyle you're a guy with a girls hairstyle."

Noah smiles "Good comeback I'm Noah."

Emma smiles back at him "I'm Emma."

Duncan yells out to them "You guys could kiss each other later right now we have a show to start."

Noah says "Of course there's a punk guy here with more piercings then any normal person." The two of them walk over to the other side of the dock.

"Our last camper is DJ."

DJ puts his bags on the ground and talks to Chris

"Yo Chris man where's the hot tub at?" "You sure you got the right place?"

Chris responds "Yo dawg this is it Camp Wawanakwa."

DJ realizing that he was lied to mutters under his breath "Looked much better on the application."

Chris then announces "Now that you all are here it's time to do a group shot before we start doing any challenges and the forming of your teams we need to do a group photo for the promos so everyone on the other side of the dock." Everyone starts to move to the other side and gets into a pose "Everyone get ready in 3 2 1- whoops I forgot the lens cap okay hold that pose in 1 2- no wait the cards full give me second."

Leshawna annoyed says "Come on man my face is starting to freeze."

Chris says "Okay now everyone say Wawanakwa."

Everyone says "Wawanakwa."

After they say that the dock gives away and you see photos of everyone trying not to drown. Chris acting like nothing has happened because he doesn't care "Okay guys dry up and meet at the campfire in 10."

~Commercial Break~

The scene goes to everyone by the campfire with Chris announcing "This is Camp Wawankaka your home for the next eight weeks the people around you are your competition your friends and maybe even your enemies." "The last person standing will win 100,000 dollars!"

Alejandro asks him "Excuse me but what will be the sleeping arrangements because I'd like to request a bunk with this muy quapa girl right here." (He gestures his thumbs to Heather)

With a look of annoyance Heather asks "They're not co-ed are they?"

Chris answers her "No, girls get one side and guys get the other."

Lindsey raises her hand "Excuse me Kyle I was wondering if I could get a lakeside cabin because I'm the prettiest?"

Chris annoyed by her question "That's not how things work here Lindsey now it's time for guys to get in your teams." "Now as I say your names you will officially be on the first team." "Leshawna, Heather, Noah, Owen, Gwen, Izzy, Devin, Brick, Dawn, Mike, Zoey, Dave, Emma, and Lindsey." "You are all officially now known as the Screaming Gophers."

Chris throws them a green flag and Owen catches it "Woo hoo I'm a Gopher!"

Chris then says "The rest of you Duncan, Alejandro, Sky, Carrie, Tyler, Max, DJ, Staci, Eva, Ellody, Lightning, Cameron, Bridgette, and Geoff." Chris like a drill sergeant yells "Move move move!"

They all move and Chris throws a red flag toward them and Ellody catches it Chris says "You guys are now known as the Killer Bass."

Ellody says "Excuse me Chris but Bass aren't typically killers well at least not to humans just really to crayfish, insects, and frogs, so by definition bass aren't killers."

Chris tells her "I could change the name to the Prancing Deer."

Ellody tells him "No, we'll stay the Killer Bass."

Chris says "Very well now as all of you probably know you'll be watched by camera in all areas of the camp."

Chris confession "You will also be able to give your inner most thoughts in this confessional in video diaries." "Let the audience at home now what you're thinking or just use it to get it out of your system."

Gwen confession "Well so far this stinks."

Carrie confession "Awe it sucks that Devin and me are on separate teams, but we've been best friends ever since we were toddlers this won't do anything to tear our friendship apart will it, no it won't Devin is my homie and nothing will tear our friendship apart."

Staci confession "Oh this looks so cool like my great great great great great- the camera turns off.

The confession opens and a duck is putting lipstick on when it notices the camera it has a blank look in it's eyes.

Chris asks "Any questions?" (Before anyone can ask he says) "None okay." "Now let's go find your cabins."

Chris tells them "Gophers you're on the cabin in the east and Bass you're in the west."

Heather opens the door "Ugh bunk beds isn't that a little to summer camp?"

Gwen comes in after her and intentionally knock her shoulder into Heather "That's the idea genius."

Heather says "Ugh shut up weird goth girl."

Lindsey comes out and asks Chris "Um where are the outlets I need to plug in my straightening irons?"

Chris answers her "There are some in the communal bathrooms."

Lindsey confused says "Communal but I'm not Catholic also where's the spa I'm confused?"

Chris says "That isn't surprising."

Gwen tells her flatly "It means we shower together idiot."

Lindsey then has a sad look on her face and her eyes get watery and she starts to do a little tantrum.

Owen comes out of the guys side of the cabin with Brick and Noah "Wow I'm glad that we're in a cabin of just guys you know what I mean?" (Owen does a small laugh when both of them give Owen a weird look. Owen then starts to try to cover up what he said.) "No I mean I didn't mean it like that I love chicks I just don't wanna sleep near them." "No I didn't mean it like that." Owen runs straight into the cabin to try to help fix what he said.

Geoff calls over to Chris "Hey Chris are there any chaperones here?"

Chris tells him "You're all 16 the same age of a normal CIT at a summer camp so you guys won't have any supervision other then me of course." "You all have a half hour to unpack and go to the main lodge starting now."

Chris leaves and you can hear Lindsey scream they all look through the door and see a cockroach in front of her Leshawna says "Boy that white girl can scream."

Dawn comes inside of the cabin and goes up to the cockroach "Hello I'm Dawn and you seem to be distressing Lindsey here would it be alright with you if I let you back into the wild?"

The cockroach climbs on her finger and she takes it outside and Duncan has an ax in hand "Hey what are you doing with the cockroach in hand I was gonna kill it with this?"

Dawn tells him "That is quite unnecessary." Dawn goes down the cabin steps and places it on the ground "Go free my friend and enjoy living." It walks away into the woods.

Heather disgusted by this says "How could you touch something as gross as that?"

Dawn says "It isn't gross just misunderstood you would feel just like he felt if you were considered ugly."

Heather does a hair flip "Oh please as if I'm ever considered ugly by anyone." Heather goes into the cabin.

Dawn confession "Heather is quite rude, but it is only because she is blinded by her need to be the most popular girl in school and in life itself."

The scene goes to the kitchen with Chef ordering how things go in the mess hall " I serve three meals a day and it will be your job to eat everything I give you so grab your trays get your food sit your butts down!"

Dave takes one look at the food and asks "Um excuse me but what kind of food is this because I don't recognize it also does this food have any of the major food groups in it?"

Chef yells at him "What is has is I said sit your dang butt down!"

Owen murmurs to Noah "Have a cow."

Chef hearing this tells Owen "Come over here big guy I didn't hear you."

Owen now nervous says "I didn't say anything important."

Chef says "Yeah I'm sure you didn't."

Chef then yells out to Noah "You scrawny kid give me your plate." Chef puts food on Noah's plate. It goes to Lindsey asking about the food and then when when Gwen tells her that her nutritionist won't mind.

Chris comes inside to check on everyone and Geoff asks "Yo Chris man could we order a pizza?" Chef then proceeds to throw a meat cleaver near Geoff "It's cool brown sludge is good yeah." There's a small bit of awkward laughter and other people agreeing with him.

Chris warns everyone that they're first challenge will begin in an hour.

Carrie ask DJ "Do you think that the challenge will be hard?"

DJ responds "It's our first challenge how hard could it be?" The scene goes to everyone in their bathing suits on top of the cliff.

 **So there you have it part one of the first episode is complete and because it's the first episode there's not much to say about it. I don't know when I'll post the next part, but I will hopefully post it soon.**

 **Screaming Gophers: Leshawna, Heather, Noah, Owen, Gwen, Izzy, Devin, Brick, Dawn, Mike, Zoey, Dave, Emma, and Lindsey.**

 **Killer Bass:** **Duncan, Alejandro, Sky, Carrie, Tyler, Max, DJ, Staci, Eva, Ellody, Lightning, Cameron, Bridgette, and Geoff.**


	2. Not So Happy Campers pt 2

**So here's part two now as you know this chapter the first person to be eliminated will be revealed soon. Now someone of the 28 will be eliminated. I hope you like how I portray the characters. If you guys think I should attempt to write the theme song for the next chapter please tell me my PM or review and give me suggestions on how I could do it.**

 **To remind you who is on what team:**

 **Screaming Gophers** **: Leshawna, Heather, Noah, Owen, Gwen, Izzy, Devin, Brick, Dawn, Mike, Zoey, Dave, Emma, and Lindsey.**

 **Killer Bass:** **Duncan, Alejandro, Sky, Carrie, Tyler, Max, DJ, Staci, Eva, Ellody, Lightning, Cameron, Bridgette, and Geoff.**

Chris narrates "Last time on Total Drama Island we met a vast amount of weird and possibily crazy people." "Everyone seemed to have a hard time adjusting to camp life especially because we lied about where they would be staying." "Things for even more fun when the teams were forged." "We even had a moment where people were supposed laugh while the campers were scared of a little roach that is until Dawn did some creepy animal whispering and got it out of the cabin." "Now the 28 contestants stand on top of a cliff awaiting yours truly to await their instructions." "Who will be eliminated will someone die all these questions will be answered right here on Total Drama Island!?"

Chris then explains the challenge to the campers "Now campers your objective for your first challenge is to jump of this 1000 foot cliff and land in the safe zone all the way down there." (From the height from where they are the safe zone look like a tiny circle) "Now it is imperative that you land in the safe zone because if you don't you'll land in the area filled with killer sharks." "Who will tear you to pieces so be careful and say your prayers should you not land in the safe zone."

Carrie asks "Um Chris has this challenge been tested for safety purposes?"

Devin right next to her "It most likely has I mean they do it all the time in shows like this."

Chris answers "Well Devin is right this has been tested so fear not." Carrie breaths a sigh of relief.

Flashback to Chris and Chef on the top of the cliff with Chef wearing a bathing suit a tube around his body. Chef annoyed "Do I look like a dang intern why am I testing this out?"

Chris answers him "Because all the other interns are in the hospital so get to testing."

Chef mutters in annoyance "I don't get paid enough for this stuff."

Chef jumps off the cliff and lands in the water "Yo Chris I'm alive." Sharks start to circle around him Chef looks at the camera in fear "Oh crap this ain't good."

It goes back to Chris on top of the cliff hearing Chef scream in pain Chris shrugs "Eh seems safe enough."

~End of flashback~

"Now remember the team with the most players to jump will have access to a crate filled with part to build a hot tub." "Which you will have a hot tub party for as long as I say you can."

Everyone cheers at hearing this Chris says "However the losing team will be sending someone home forever never to come again." Everyone groan in annoyance at that.

"Killer Bass you're up first."

Bridgette looks over the cliff and turns to her teammates So who's jumping first?"

You hear a chricket's chirp when no one answers. Bridgette trying to set an example for her team "Okay I'll jump first to give you guys some confidence." Bridgette jumps off the cliff and lands in the safe zone "Yes I made it." Her team especially Geoff cheers for her.

Sky steps forward "If Bridgette can do this and if I want to go to the Olympics I can do this to." Sky jumps off the cliff.

Alejandro steps forward "If it is for the sake of our team then I shall jump as well."

Alejandro jumps and while he's jumping he smirks to the camera "Can you do this Jose because I know you can't?" Alejandro lands in the safe zone.

Eva jumps off the cliff "Look out below!"

Lighting jumps next "Oh yeah Lightning's a sexy machine!"

Duncan jumps off and doesn't say anything he just jumps.

Geoff with his hat in hand "Yeah this is wicked dudes!"

When it's DJ's turn he says "I can't do it."

Chris comes up to him for fake sympathy "Afraid of heights dude?"

DJ tells him "Yeah ever since I was little I've always been afraid of heights."

Chris still fake sympathizing "I did not know you had this problem (Chris then puts a chicken hat on his head), but sadly that makes you a chicken so you'll have to wear that for the rest of the day." DJ lowers his head in shame Chris tells him "The exit is that-a-way." (The camera focuses on an escalator and DJ goes down it.)

Cameron and Ellody are calculating their chances of surviving.

Cameron tells her "Oh no my chances of surviving is about 5%."

Ellody some calculating her chances "Hmm my chances are 23%."

Cameron asks her "What be our chances of surviving with our combined momentum."

Ellody calculates "With my weight and height combined with yours let's see carry the 2 calculate the forces of inertia and our chances become 41.3%"

Cameron says "Those odds sound much better."

Ellody with a look a thought "Hmm yes they do shall we proceed to jump together?"

Ellody holds out her hand for him and he takes it they then proceed to jump off the cliff.

Cameron confession "That was the first time I've held someone's hand it felt better then I expected."

Tyler jumps off the cliff "Oh yeah!" Tyler still excited to jump down until he falls into one of the metal buoy. Everyone cringes as they see him in pain as he falls into the water.

Carrie calls out to Devin "Bye homie hope you have some fun during the challenge." Carrie jumps off the cliff.

Chris then looks at Max and Staci "You two are the last from your team to jump now what will it be? Max and Staci look over the side of the cliff.

Staci asks Max "So who will go first?"

Max tells her "Evil does not jump off cliffs Evil pushes people off cliffs."

Staci confused "What are you- she's interrupted when Max pushes her off the cliff. Staci falls in panic because she didn't gain her footing and lands straight onto her back and you hear the sound of her landing on her back throughout the whole island. Everyone including the sharks cringe at this.

Chris says "Well that was unexpected you still have to jump off."

Max replies "I already told you fools Evil does not jump off cliffs."

Chris then puts a chicken hat on his head. "Yeah well now you have to wear that the whole day because you don't jump off cliffs."

Max mutters to himself "Evil despises chicken hats I shall have my vengeance upon you Chris." Max goes down the escalator.

Chris then turns to the Gophers "Now Screaming Gophers you guys will go next who will volunteer to jump first?" "Oh and to up the ante for you if you guys beat the scores of the Bass which is 12 out of 14 jumpers then you all will get these nifty wheelbarrows to help carry your crates back to camp."

No one says anything until Emma steps forward "If you guys are too afraid to go first then I'll go at least I'll be showing that this team has some backbone."

Emma looks down "Okay Emma you got this think what would Kit do (she thinks in her head for a few seconds then she answers her own question) Kit would jump off this cliff with her phone in hand ready to take a pic of herself." Emma jumps off she yells while she's falling "This is insane!" Emma lands in the water and you see she's in the safe zone. Emma pumps her fist "Yes I did it." Chef comes in on a the boat and picks her up.

Chris announces "And Emma earns a point for the Gophers who's next?"

Brick runs off the cliff "This is awesome!" Brick lands in the shark area and two sharks go in front of him "Nice sharkies." Brick turns his body upside down exposing his feet above the water with the awful smell from them to emanate into the noses of the sharks and they swim away in disgust. Brick gets back above water "Man I hate using my feet like that but when it's necessary it's necessary." Brick swims over to the beach.

Noah looks down the cliff "If Emma and Cadet B.O. can do this then so can I."

Noah jumps off the cliff and without emotion yells "Aaaahhhh!" He lands in the safe zone.

Dawn looks down and jumps off the cliff she lands outside the safe zone the sharks surround her "Excuse me my shark friends would you be so kind to bring me to the front of the beach it will require little trouble on your part?" The sharks look at her in confusion and then they both shrug and take her to the beach.

Mike says out loud "Okay I don't think I could do this." Mike breaths in "You may not be able to do it but Olympic Queen Svetlana can." Svetlana jumps off the cliff and lands in the safe zone "Svetlana is victorious." Chef comes up and picks him up on his boat Svetlana jumps onto the boat and sticks the landing. Svetlana says "Huzzah now to the beach."

Devin jumps off next "This is jump is for you Shelly!"

Izzy jumps giggling in happiness "Woo-hoo this is so much fun!"

Zoey jumps off next "Please let me live!"

Gwen jumps off "I hate this show!"

Heather being Heather tells them "I'm sorry, there's no way I'm doing this."

Dave asks her "Why not?"

Heather still being her responds "Uh, hello, national TV I'll get my hair wet."

Dave annoyed by her answer "Are you kiddng me?"

Lindsey tells them "If she's not doing it then, I'm not doing it."

Leshawna annoyed with Heather "Oh, you're doing it!"

Heather annoyed with Leshawna "Says, who?"

Leshawna gets in her face "Says me!" "I'm not losing this challenge because you'll get your hair wet, you spoiled little daddy's girl!"

Heather getting in Leshawna's face "Back off, ghetto-glamour, too-tight-pants wearing rap-star wannabe!"

Leshawna insulting her back "Mall-shopping, ponytail-wearing teen-girl-reading, peaking at high school prom queen!"

Heather shoots back "Well at least I'm popular."

Everyone is shocked to hear that and Leshawna gets even closer to her "You're jumping!"

Heather getting even closer to her face "Make me!"

Leshawna grabs her and before she throws Heather off the cliff "You asked for this!"

She throws Heather off and she lands in the safe zone Heather sneezes and yells up to Leshawna "Leshawna you are so dead!"

Leshawna yells down to her "Hey at least I dropped you into the safe zone." She then says to herself "I at least hope that I can make it there to."

Lindsey is by the edge with Chris behind her "I thought this was gonna be a talent contest." Chris starts laughing "Yeah no." Lindsey then jumps off and screams while she falls.

Dave looks down on the cliff and says "I can't do it sorry guys, but I don't wanna die!"

Lindsey says "That is like so lame right?"

Heather says "Yeah so lame."

Chris puts a chicken hat on Dave's head and Dave goes down the escalator.

Chris turns to Owen "So the outcome of today is all up to you big guy it's up to you if you give your team the advantage or that I give it to the Bass and give you a chicken hat." Chris gets on a megaphone "Okay guys this is all up to Owen to jump no pressure okay there's pressure!"

Everyone on the beach gives Owen confidence "Go Owen you can do this!"

Heather says "Just do it Owen just jump already!" Owen puts on two floaties.

Owen confession "I was pretty darn nervous see the thing is I'm not that strong of a swimmer."

Geoff confession "I'm looking at this guy and thinking there's no way he's gonna make it."

Gwen confession "I actually thought that if he jumps this he's gonna die."

Owen starts walking on the other side of the cliff and Owen looks like he's about to give up and Chris tells him "Take a good run at it buddy you can do this."

Owen still walking back says to himself "I'm gonna die now I'm gonna totally die now." Owen clenches his fist and you hear a crack below the cliff.

Leshawna says "Come on big guy."

Owen runs straight off the cliff and when he finally lands in the water it shoots up right up to the top of the cliff and when the water gets back on the ground Chef's boat is washed to shore and everyone on the beach is now soaked. While Chef's boat is now upside down and one shark has its head buried in the sand while the other one is in a tree. Owen who's still in the safe zone "Yes yeah oh yeah who's the man?!"

Chris announces on his megaphone "The Screaming Gophers win the challenge!"

Owen asks everyone "Um guys I think I lost my bathing suit does anyone know where it is?" Everyone groans in annoyance and some in fear of seeing Owen naked.

Everyone on the Screaming Gophers except Gwen sings "99 bottles on the pop of the wall" (or whatever it's called I never really cared about that song.)

While everyone on the Bass are trying to push they're crates on the beach. Cameron touches the crate "Ow my hand I've sustained an injury."

Ellody looks at his hand "Hmm you've got a small splinter, but hopefully when I can get to the camp I can request something to pull it out though it will leave the skin in the inflicted area to burn should you touch it or put pressure on it."

Cameron asks her "Can't you just pull it out you have long nails?"

Ellody looks at it "Okay this may hurt a little, but at least the splinter will be out and after I pull it out I highly suggest that you don't touch the crate."

Cameron does a small scream when Ellody pulls it out.

Eva comes over to them and picks up their crate "Stop acting like his mom and pick up your crate." She then slams the crate back in front of them.

Ellody says "Well that is quite rude I was helping him out it's not like the rest of you would volunteer to do that."

The scene goes to Tyler putting his crate down he says "I need to go take a whiz."

Eva says "Hurry up we're already behind."

Carrie says "Yeah I feel like I need to go as well." The two of them go to a nearby clearing with Carrie going on the left and and Tyler going on the right.

A bug flies in front of Max's face and when he hits his eye to squish it "Evil has just been bitten by vile bug luckily I have taken its life so no need for vengeance."

Eva yells over to him "Will you shut up for once and stop saying evil?"

Staci says "Yah and people say I talk too much."

The scene goes to the Gophers arriving back at the camp grounds.

Dave says "Great we finally made it back now let's get to building."

Back with the Bass Tyler and Carrie come back Eva asks them "Are you two alright now?"

Carrie says "Yup I feel so much better now."

Tyler says "Me too now let's get this stuff back to camp."

Max tells them "Hurry up minions my eye is starting swell more and evil wants to win this challenge."

Carrie and Tyler go back to their crates and Carrie says "Um I'm starting to feel really inchy, but it's probably nothing it'll pass soon."

Back with the Gophers Chris tells them "Remember you can't use your hands you have to use your teeth to open your crates." He looks at the camera "I came up with that one."

Izzy starts tugging the crate with her rope "Hey guys I think I got it open." Izzy opens the crate and then puts her hands by her tongue "Ow rope burn on my tongue."

It goes back to the Bass with Carrie still feeling itchy "Um guys my inch is starting to feel like it burns and I really have to scratch it!" She starts to scratch her butt.

Chris comes over to them on an ATV. "You guys are way behind the other team like way behind, what's the problem?"

Max tells him "The curly blonde haired one's posterior is itching."

Chris sees Max's eye "Oh my boxers what happened to your eye sick?"

Max covers it with his hand "Evil warns to look upon it."

Bridgette goes over to Carrie "Did you squat down when you peed in the woods?"

Carrie tells her "Yeah I did but please don't mention it to Devin."

Bridgette asks her "Did you happen to see what plant you were squatting over?"

Carrie tells her "They were oval-shaped and green and all over the whole area."

Bridgette gestures with her hands "Were they low to the ground about about this big?"

Carrie still itching like crazy nods her head "Yes"

Bridgette tells her "You squatted on poison ivy."

Carrie then has a blank look on her face and starts to freak out "What do I do how to I get it off?"

Ellody goes over to her and tells her "You must put the inflicted area in the water." Chris laughs at Carrie's misfortune.

Back by the crates Owen shows off that he has wood while Mike points out that he has a tools and pool liner. Heather and Lindsey go over to Leshawna.

Heather tells her "I just wanted to say I didn't mean what I said about you being a ghetto rap star wannabe and I love your earrings they're so pretty."

Leshawna surprised to hear that "Straight up well I'm sorry about pushing you over to cliff and all."

Heather says "No worries I needed a push truce?"

She holds out her hand and Leshawna takes it "Yeah you got it."

They go separate ways and Lindsey asks "Did you mean what you said to Lefanda back there?"

Heather corrects her "Leshawna and no she's going down and PS those are the worst earrings I've ever seen in my life."

Lindsey says "Oh so if you hate her why are you being nice to her?"

Heather tells her "Have you ever seen a shows like this keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

Lindsey says "Oh I'm your friend right?"

Heather answers "Oh yeah for now."

The Bass finally arrive and drop their crates on the ground.

Leshawna comes out a crate "Hey are you missing a white girl?"

Devin then panics when he notices it Carrie "Carrie Carrie where's Carrie?!" Bridgette whispers where she is in his ear. Devin asks her "That's where she is, guys I have to see her to see if she's alright you can do this without me right?"

Leshawna tells him "Sure boy you go take your friend we'll deal without you."

Carrie has her butt in the water "Man this feels really good I just really hope my team isn't upset about this."

Devin comes over to her "Carrie are you alright?"

Carrie embarrassed that he's there "Devin what are you doing here I asked Bridgette not to tell you?"

Devin sits down next to her "I was concerned when you didn't come back with the Bass so until you feel better I'm gonna be here next to you."

Carrie blushes "Awe Devin that's so sweet of you."

Devin tells her "I'll do anything for my homie even ask Shelly I mean she's my girlfriend so she should know."

Carrie confession "Okay so I admit it I like Devin, but I can't ask him out because he has a girlfriend Shelly (She then has a look of realization) who probably is watching the show right now." Carrie groans and facepalms herself.

Leshawna see Max's eye "What happened to your eye boy?"

Max tells her "Well loud one my eye was bite by a bug who I quickly took care off."

Leshawna gets out of the crate "Oh you wanna see loud I'll show you loud!" She tries to go over to hit Max when Zoey and Mike hold her back.

Zoey tells her "Leshawna you can kill him later right now we have a hot tub to make."

Leshawna calms down "Fine you're lucky that I had these two to hold me back."

Geoff tries to give them a pep talk that doesn't go to well.

Max then says "Minions as the most smart and genius member of the team I nominate myself to be the project manager."

Ellody pushes him aside "Excuse me but you're hardly considered a genius so I'll be the project manager with Cameron here as my co-project manager."

Max yells "Impudent girl how dare you push evil aside."

Cameron tells him "She pushed you aside because you're rude and frankly very annoying." Cameron tells them "To avoid losing time however I think we should put it to a vote who wants me and Ellody be the project managers?"

Everyone raises their hand. Max tells them "Well who wants me to be in charge?"

No one raises their hand and you hear them all mumur bad stuff about him with Staci being the most audible saying "You pushed me off a cliff."

Cameron and Ellody start directing the Bass on how to properly do it and in the end both teams finish with good looking hot tubs.

It goes to Chris's time to judge their hot tub first he goes to the Screaming Gophers "This is a pretty awesome hot tub."

The Gophers cheer at hearing this then Chris goes over to the Bass's tub Chris taps it and it explodes Chris is covered in sut from the explosion.

Ellody ask "How did it explode we didn't put any explosives in it?"

Max then yells out "Ah ha you see it was I who placed the explosive to punish the two of you for ursurping me."

Cameron yells at him "You sabotaged us because we didn't want you in charge?!"

Max answers "Yes I do not tolerate insolence." Max finally perfects his evil laugh. "Yes evil laugh achieved."

Chris angry with Max says "Well because Max blew up the Bass's tub the Screaming Gophers win the challenge."

Everyone on the Gophers start to celebrate even Owen who jumps out of the tub with no clothes on. Owen starts to dance around naked. "Killer Bass I'll see you at the elimination ceremony."

It goes to the elimination ceremony **(I know in the cannon there was a dinner scene, but I thought without Ezekiel that scene seems like it is not needed.)**

Chris stands before the podium "Now when I say your name step forward to receive a marshmallow at a normal summer camp this is typically a delicious treat, but here this symbolize survival." "So when I say your name come over and receive a marshmallow." "The camper to not receive a marshmallow must immediately report to the Dock of Shame to catch the Boat of Losers which means you're out of the competition and you can't come back _ever."_ "The first marshmallow goes to Carrie, (Carrie goes over to get her marshmallow), Lighting, (Lightning says Sha-boyah before he gets his marshmallow.), DJ, Alejandro, Sky, Cameron, Ellody (Ellody sticks her tongue out to Max), Geoff, Bridgette, Eva, and Tyler." "Staci you're on the chopping block because you tell really annoying stories that no one wants to hear." "And Max you're on the chopping block because you sabotaged your own team not a good move dude." "And the person going to the Boat of Losers is

After taking almost an entire minute to tell you Chris finally says "Max." "Can't say I didn't expect that dude I mean really the only vote that wasn't for you was your vote against Staci." "You're out."

Max says "You shall rue the day that you decided to vote for me!" He's about to do his evil laugh when Chef grabs him and takes him onto the Boat of Losers.

The scene goes to the Screaming Gophers enjoying their time in the hot tub Dave holds up a juice box and says "To the Screaming Gophers!"

Everyone else says after him "To the Screaming Gophers!"

They all dance around the hot tub saying "Go Gophers!" While the Killer Bass goes back to their cabin.

 **There you guys have it the person is eliminated and I can finally go to sleep. My reason for eliminating Max: The guy is annoying and him always saying evil in almost every sentence annoys me I really only chose Max to be here because I needed some fodder as I've heard some people call the first boots. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter give me your feedback by reviewing and following and faving this story. See you later Drama Fans.**


	3. The Big Sleep

**So now here is the next episode as you know this episode shall be the Awake-A-Thon. Which I'm hoping it will be a good chapter for you guys to read. Now here is a list of the contestants:**

 **Screaming Gophers:** **Leshawna, Heather, Noah, Owen, Gwen, Izzy, Devin, Brick, Dawn, Mike, Zoey, Dave, Emma, and Lindsey.**

 **Killer Bass:** **Duncan, Alejandro, Sky, Carrie, Tyler, DJ, Staci, Eva, Ellody, Lightning, Cameron, Bridgette, and Geoff.**

 **28th place Max: ( The Super Villain)**

Chris narrates "Last time on Total Drama Island teams had to jump down an actual cliff." "It was very interesting and hilarious to see how each person jumped." (It shows a clip of Tyler landing on the metal buoy.) "After the Gophers won the first challenge they were given a major advantage while the Bass seemed to be struck with a bit of bad luck." (It show the clip of Cameron getting a splinter, Carrie getting poison ivy, and Max getting bit by a bug on his eye.) "Their final portion of the challenge was to build a hot tub and both teams built pretty good lucking tubs, but because of Max's big idea to sabotage his team it was the Bass who lost the challenge and because his big decision Max paid the prince and was the first person to be eliminated on Total Drama history sad and funny in my opinion." "What will I have in store for the campers and will it make me laugh, probably check it right here on Total Drama Island?!"

Chris blows his megaphone and Leshawna hits her head on top of the bed and then sticks her head out of the window "It's 7 in the morning do I look like a farmer to you."

Everyone still looking a little tired are now outside with Chris. Heather compliments Chris "Wow Chris you look really buff in those shorts."

Chris being his egotistical self answers "I know." He then addresses all of the contestants "Okay I hope you are all ready because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute."

Owen tells him "Chris I don't think that's enough time to eat breakfast."

Chris responds to Owen "Oh you'll get breakfast Owen right after you complete your 20 kilometer run around the lake."

Eva angry as usual "Oh so you're funny now you know what I think would be funny?" She goes over to try to punch Chris in the face while Duncan, DJ, and Devin holds her back.

Ellody goes near Eva "Excuse me Eva is it, it would be imperative that you control your temper such a flaw may get you eliminated."

Eva still angry with Chris and still being held back by the guys "You're enjoying this aren't you?!"

Eva glares at Chris while he points at his watch "A little, you have 30 seconds."

Lightning confession "That Eva girl thinks that she's so tough when Lightning is the toughest there is." Lightning flexes and then kisses his biceps "At least Lightning can control his temper."

Everyone is in a running pose and Chris is holding a starter's pistol "Okay runners on your marks get set go!" Chrjs shoots the pistol and most people start to run while others walk.

Dave and Gwen are walking next to her he tries to make small talk with her by asking "How much longer do you think is until we reach the finish?"

Gwen tells him "Don't walk beside me."

Noah knock his shoulder into Heather and she tells him as he's running away "Do you mind?"

Heather confession "I don't run I definitely don't run in high-heeled wedges."

Heather is walking and she stops when she sees Owen drinking from the lake exhausted Owen says between gulps of water. "Catch. Breath. Must. Have. Conditioned."

Leshawna walks by exhausted while Heather berates Owen "Yep it's called overeating look it up."

Leshawna puts her hand on a tree "What's your excuse you skinny annoying, oh too tired for insults."

Chris with his megaphone in hand and on his ATV again "Pick it up people remember if you don't make it by lunchtime you don't eat!"

Heather annoyed by him "I hate him so much." She walks on Owen and proceeds to the Mess Hall.

Owen kicks the door to the Mess Hall open with Noah over his shoulder with Emma and Leshawna behind him. Owen yells "Clear a table stat!"

Leshawna collapses on the ground "Oh we made it."

Emma rushes over to Noah "Noah are you alright?"

Owen proceeds to pound on his chest when it doesn't work at first Emma pushes Owen aside "I know CPR let me try this."

Emma then proceeds to do mouth-to-mouth and Noah opens his eyes "Ugh sick I was unconscious and you decided to kiss me."

Emma smacks him across the face "I was giving you mouth-to-mouth because you collapsed as if I would ever kiss you!"

Emma confession "It may not have been a real kiss, but it felt nice." "What am I saying I can't go out with him?" "He'll just distract me from winning." "Even if he's a little cute."

Gwen realizes "Hey wait a minute if we're all here then that means we win the challenge." Everyone on the Screaming Gophers begins to celebrate.

Chris stops them from celebrating "Woah guys hold your horses that wasn't the challenge."

Gwen with a questionable look "What did he just say?"

Chris goes in front of a curtain it opens up to show a beautiful turkey buffet "Who's hungry?"

Everyone except Dawn looks at the buffet with happiness.

Gwen confession "After a whole week of brown sludge I almost cried."

Staci confession "Like that looked so amazing." "Hey did you know that my great great great great great great great great great grandfather Icabod was actually one of the original members of the Pilgrims?" "Yah he even attended the first Thanksgiving."

Dawn confession "I can't eat any of Mother Earth's creatures I guess I will have to starve for now and later I can go into the woods and find some berries."

The scene goes to when everyone is finished with the buffet. Everyone groans in pain as they all have full stomachs.

Chris with his megaphone again "Okay it time to prepare for part two of your challenges!"

Owen asks him "I thought eating was the second part?"

Brick asks him "I like pushing myself past my limitations, but what more could you have us do?"

Heather clutching her stomach "Ugh loud cadet boy is right haven't we been through enough?"

Chris says sarcastically in his megaphone "Um let me think about that no." "It's time for the Awake-A-Thon!"

Owen still with food in his mouth "The a what-a-thon?"

Chris gets down from the table "Don't worry this is an easy one the team with the last member standing wins invincibility!"

Gwen asks "So the 20K run and the turkey dinner was just part of your evil plan to get us asleep?"

Chris answers "That's right Gwen!"

Gwen says "Man this guy's good."

Chris uses his megaphone and says like a drill sergeant "Move move move!"

Brick salutes "Sir yes sir!" Brick runs out of the Mess Hall.

Gwen stays where she is for a bit before she leaves Duncan talks to her "Come on Pasty it's time to start the challenge."

Gwen smiles and tells him "You go ahead I'm gonna stay here a little longer to annoy Chris." "Besides Heather the Bossy probably wouldn't like me fraternizing with members of the other team it's not like I care what she thinks anyway."

Duncan tells her "Well if you wanna stick it to her I could take you outside with me."

Gwen does a small giggle "Sure why not?" The two leave the Mess Hall together.

The scene goes 12 hours later Chris narrates "We are now 12 hours in with all 28 contestants still awake."

Owen brags "12 hours I could stay awake that long in my sleep." Owen falls to the ground.

Gwen confession "The Awake-A-Thon was probably the most brutal thing in my whole life."

Gwen yawns "This is the most boring thing in my life."

Duncan sitting next to her "Hey things could be worse at least you have me here to keep you company."

Gwen asks him "Why are you over here anyway?"

Duncan points over to Devin and Carrie "Carrie asked if I could switch places with Devin so she could hang out with him."

Gwen asks "Why'd you agree?"

Duncan tells her "As if I could say no to her she gave me these weird puppy eyes and I told her if she stopped doing them I would switch seats with Devin."

Heather gives the two of them a questionable look.

Heather confession "My strategy is to get two other campers to form an alliance with me and take them to the final three." "The question is who can I find that is either desperate or dumb enough to do whatever I say."

Lindsey is upside down and Gwen asks her "What are you doing?"

Lindsey tells her "Trying to get the blood to rush to my head I think it's working."

Staci goes over to her "Oh can I try?"

Lindsey answers "Sure." Staci joins her and goes upside down.

Heather looks at them "Perfect." "Lindsey Staci can I talk to you two for a sec?"

Lindsey answers "Sure."

The three of them are nearby Heather tells them "I have a plan to get me and two other people into the final three and I chose you two."

Lindsey asks "Really?"

Heather tries to convince them more "You guys should know that this is a very big deal I am placing my trust in you and trust is a two-way street so you'll do everything I say then?

Lindsey says for the third time "Sure." Lindsey then turns to Staci "We're going to the final three we're going into the final three!" Lindsey begins to squeal in joy.

Staci confession "OMG Heather is taking me to the final three." "I'm going to the final three I'm going final three!" "I wonder what will the alliance will be like seeing to how I'm on the other team."

Lindsey talks to Staci "Speaking of alliances you know who I think is really cute?" She looks over to Tyler.

Heather covers up her view of him "Oh no no no no you can't date him."

Lindsey asks her "Why not?"

Heather tells her "Because he's on the other team."

Staci tells her "But I'm on the other team."

Heather tells her "Staci your situation is different you're a member of the Killer Bass, but your also my alliance member." "You work with us, but you can't date anyone on the Screaming Gophers."

Staci says "Oh yah now I get it."

Heather informs them further "So one of the alliance rules are that you can't interteam date."

Lindsey asks her "There are alliance rules?"

Heather puts her finger near Lindsey's face "Remember what I said about trust Lindsey of course you can always leave the alliance if you want." "If you do that though I can't protect you from being kicked off."

Lindsey tells her in desperation "No I want to be in the alliance."

Heather satisfied "Good then it's settled." The two of them go away from her and Tyler waves at Lindsey.

Lindsey confession "Heather said I couldn't date him she never said I couldn't like him."

Eva stands up "I'm going to the bathroom." While she leaves she accidentally drops her MP3 player." Heather looks at it and smiles, but her smile soon vanishes when Brick picks it up and holds it in his hand.

Heather confession "Dang it stupid Brick I could've hid that on me and got Eva out of here."

Brick confession "When Eva gets back I'll give this back to her it's the noble thing to do."

It goes to the 24 hour mark and most people look like they're about to fall asleep. Tyler hallucinates that a bear slashed its claws at Carrie and Devin and he screams the two of them give him a weird look.

Chris announces "Congratulations campers you've made it to the 24-hour mark." "Time to take things up a notch with fairytales." Chef is wearing a sheep costume and Chris pulls a cover off a huge stack of books.

Gwen takes one look at them "Oh he is not serious."

Chris begins to read the book very slowly and in a very boring manner "Once upon a time there was a boring kingdom inside this boring kingdom was a boring village and inside this boring sleepy village filled with very boring children who did very boring-

A dream sequence from Dave shows a harp with sheep jumping over it when Chef in his sheep costume jumps over it Owen farts in Dave's face waking him up. In disgust Dave starts to cough and after so much coughing he barfs on the ground "Eww that was gross really gross and smelly." Dave runs off screen and you hear more barfing.

'Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy' starts to play as Chef in a ballerina outfit starts dancing around throwing glitter in everyone's face making them sleepier. DJ ties himself to a tree but Chef throws glitter in his face making him fall asleep and the tree falls down.

Gwen sees it "Timber."

It goes to the fourty hour mark. Lightning is jogging in place.

Lightning confession "Lightning thought that if he kept moving he could out last all those others losers and show how much champ I really am."

Heather nudges Lindsey shoulder "We need to talk about our strategy." Lindsey couldn't respond as she falls back onto the ground as she falls asleep. Heather looks over to the Bass "Staci?" She looked over to a sleeping Staci.

Gwen is sitting next to Duncan she asks him "Favorite song?"

Duncan tells her "Easy _Demons_." "Favorite color?"

Gwen tells him "Midnight blue."

Duncan smiles at her "Interesting color choice but I guess from your hair it was pretty obvious." "Oh and before you ask no green yellow is not my favorite color I just look tough with it."

Gwen playfully punches him in the shoulder "Yeah you look tough not like a punk rock dork, but who am I to judge."

Duncan picks her up "Oh now you've done it pasty I'm gonna show you how tough I really am." He's about to try to wrestle with her when they both are grossed out by Owen sleep walking naked. They look at his clothes on his ground and then back at him as he goes into the woods. Duncan places her back on the ground still weirded out.

Owen confession "Did I mention that I ate the entire dish of baked beans and maple syrup?" "Funny things about baked beans they make me sleep walk."

You see that Carrie and Devin have fallen asleep. Duncan and Gwen look at them "Looks Carrie had the alone time with him that she wanted."

Duncan and Gwen are sitting side be side looking up Duncan ask her "You still awake?"

Gwen answers him "Yeah it's weird but I think I'm so tired I'm not tired anymore does that make sense?"

Duncan answers "I really have no idea so you said that looking at the stars would help so tells which constellations you know?"

Gwen shows him with her finger "Well an easy one you can see up above that big one over there that's the Big Dipper and the Little Dipper is always close by it if you follow the handle to and see that bright star the pole star and it's right there."

Duncan looks at what she showed him "Yeah I think I could see them you have a good eye for this kinda stuff."

The scene goes to Owen still naked looking like he's about to go over the cliff again until he turns around but then falls over it anyway.

The clock above shows that it's been 51 hours (2 days 3 hours.) Gwen looks over to Alejandro "Look at him he's like a statue he hasn't moved in over 50 hours."

Gwen and Duncan try to get his attention to no avail "Amazing look at his concentration." Gwen taps his head and he opens his eyes to reveal that he painted over his eyes.

Brick seeing it points out "His eyelids are painted that is just sad because you couldn't take the heat and disgraceful because you were cheating."

Chris really amused "Oh I've got to see this." Chris looks at his eyes and Alejandro does smile "That is so crazy incredible, but you're still out dude."

It goes to some salmon jumping across the water and eventually Owen jumps out of the water and he starts to jump with them.

The time skips to 85 hours (3 days and 12 hours)

You see that Dave is asleep when Duncan puts his hand in a mug full of warm water and Dave pees his pants "Oh gross it works the dude peed his pants."

Dave starts to wake up and sees the pee he tries to cover it up. Devin and Carrie wake up. Noah is kissing Emma's ear Emma wakes up and slaps him across the face "Pervert you kissed my ear that's disgusting." "I need to go to the bathroom and clean myself off."

Noah confession "Okay how did I even get close to her and why was kissing her ear it's almost like I snuggling with her." Noah gags "I should never say that sentence ever again."

Gwen, Brick, and Heather are still awake on the Gophers and on the Bass Duncan, Eva, and Lightning are still awake.

Gwen yawns "I'd kill for a coffee right now."

Chris with a coffee in hand "What is the matter with you people (he takes a sip from his coffee) come on fall asleep already."

Gwen grabs onto his leg in desperation "You gotta hook me up man I'll even eat the grinds anything." Gwen tries to grab his coffee and Chris puts his hand high up in the air.

Chris sick of waiting tells them "Alright you six come with me the rest of you got take a shower for heaven's sake you stink."

Dave still trying to hide the pee runs off. Chris takes another sip from his coffee "I didn't want it to come to this I said that to Chef Hatchet last night I said Chef 'I don't want it to come to this, but darn it these campers are tough' and so I've come up with the most boring sleep-inducing activity I can find."

Gwen confession "Oh come on what now okay you know what bring it on."

Chris has a book in his hands "This book is entitled the History of Canada a pop-up book chapter one the beaver national symbol and a real fine hat." Everyone groans in annoyance.

The scene goes to beavers patting down wood to make a dam when the third beaver is patting Owen's belly button as he's still naked and asleep.

The clock shows that it's 87 hours (3 days and 15 hours) Chris is still reading from the book and Eva is asleep now.

Chris stil reading "Which of course was the precursor for the discussion leading to war of 1812." Heather falls asleep and so does Brick.

Lightning boasting "Oh yeah Lightning's still up and he'll never fall asleep." Right after he says that he falls to the ground asleep.

Chris asks Gwen and Duncan "Time for a bathroom break any takers?"

Duncan holding tightly on his pants "I've held it this long sweetheart I can go all day."

Gwen with a smirk "Yeah but can you hold it for another ten chapters."

Duncan leaves to the bathroom and Chris tells him "You've got five minutes as long as you don't mind a little company." Chris points to the cameraman.

Duncan turns to the cameraman "Fine so long as you stay out of the stall."

After awhile the cameraman calls out to Duncan "Duncan you in there man?" He opens the stall to see Duncan with his pants down and he's fast asleep.

The cameraman hands Chris a piece of paper Chris takes it "And we have news it looks like Duncan's taking a dive on the can which means the official winner of the Awake-A-Thon is Gwen!" Gwen falls to the ground. "The Screaming Gophers win!"

Brick hearing this wakes up and so does Eva. Eva's about to leave in anger when Brick comes up to her "Eva before you go you dropped this earlier and I forgot to give it to you when I picked it up." He hands her her MP3 player.

Eva takes it back "Umm thanks Brick I'd actually be a little lost without this, even if you're on the other team you seem like a really good guy." Eva smiles at him. Eva leaves and Brick looks a little happier.

The scene goes to the Mess Hall with the team discussing who to vote off. Ellody asks "So who here will be going home today?"

Cameron comments "That's actually a little difficult no one really has done anything wrong today like Max did so who should we eliminate?"

Lightning tells them "Well Lightning thinks that you all should be eliminated because so far you all have made this team into a team of losers and Lightning's team never loses."

Everyone gaps when he says that Eva grabs him by his neck "So what your saying is that we're all weak compared to you?"

Geoff tries to defend him "Come on guys it's not like he thinks he's better then everyone here."

Lightning with his voice a little strained "But Lightning does." Eva tightens her grip.

Back at the cabin Lightning is throwing everything out the window "Where is it where'd it go?"

He goes out of the cabin as the rest of the Bass come back from the Mess Hall. Lightning runs over to them "Which one of you traitors stole Lightning's protein powder?"

Ellody annoyed with him "Who would steal your protein powder?"

Lightning accuses "I think it was her!" He points to Eva.

Eva now more annoyed with him "Excuse me I would never touch that garbage you call protein."

Lightning turns his head to her "Well Lightning doesn't believe you, you've always been jealous of Lightning because I'm way tuffer then you."

Eva kicks him in the crotch "How's that for tuff buddy?" "I'm gonna go listen to my music if he gets up smack him for me."

The scene goes to the elimination ceremony Chris with a marshmallow plate in hand "You've all cast your votes a major descion there are only 12 marshmallows on this plate." "When I call your name come up and claim your marshmallow."

"The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the Dock of Shame catch the Boat of Losers and leave and you can never come back _ever_." "The first marshmallow goes to Duncan, Bridgette, Ellody, Carrie, Cameron, Tyler, DJ, Alejandro, Geoff, Sky, Staci." "Campers this is the final marshmallow and both of you have reasons to be on the block."

"Lightning your egotistical attitude and accusations of Eva stealing your gross protein powder could cost you the game." "Eva your anger and your overall attitude can make you scary to a lot of your teammates." "The final marshmallow goes to (after a while for suspense Chris finally says the name) Eva."

Eva goes over to claim the marshmallow when Lightning insulted tells Chris "I demand a recount there's no way that Lightning has been eliminated!"

Chris annoyed with him "Yeah no you see how it works here is recieve the most votes against you and you're out and you did so are." "However because it seems like you won't leave willingly Chef!"

Chef comes out of nowhere and tackles Lightning knocking him out. Chef yells to his unconscious body "That boy is how you properly tackle someone!" He picks up Lightning's body and brings him to the Boat of Losers."

Chris turns to the others "Have a good night's sleep tonight you're all safe for now."

Heather confession "Since Brick got in my way in eliminating Eva I thought who else would be one of the Bass's strongest players." "After hearing what Lightning said in the Mess Hall I knew he was perfect I snuck out and stole this (She holds out the can of Lightning's protein powder.) I knew how much he cared about this and just like I predicted he's out of her and I'm one step closer to winning this thing."

Everyone left in the Bass holds their marshmallows to be bonfire Ellody tells them "To the Killer Bass and to not ending up here again next week."

The last scene Owen is sleeping in a cave where four Sasquatchs are around him Owen is still asleep and farts. This angers them and they literally kick Owen out of the cave. He lands into ground and surprisingly is still asleep he farts again as the episode is complete.

 **There you have it I hope that you all liked this chapter. I had fun writing it. I also hoped that you picked up on some of the possible future ships, but I can't guarantee that they'll come true in this season, but maybe they'll happen in a different season.**

 **My reason for eliminating Lightning he's basically one of the characters I hate a lot he's annoyingly, egotistical, and won't ever shut up.**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter so for now so long Drama Fans.**


	4. Dodgebrawl

**Well here I am again with the next challenge and as you know after the Awake-A-Thon is the Dodgeball challenge I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Screaming Gophers:** **Leshawna, Heather, Noah, Owen, Gwen, Izzy, Devin, Brick, Dawn, Mike, Zoey, Dave, Emma, and Lindsey.**

 **Killer Bass:** **Duncan, Alejandro, Sky, Carrie, Tyler, DJ, Staci, Eva, Ellody, Cameron, Bridgette, and Geoff.**

 **28th place Max: ( The Super Villain)**

 **27th place Lightning: ( The Athletic Overachiever)**

Chris narrates "Last time on Total Drama Island teams were set on a 20k run and later enjoyed a turkey dinner." "Which was just a trick to see who would stay awake the longest." "In the end Gwen stayed up and won another victory for the Screaming Gophers." "Will the Gophers keep up their winning streak or will the Bass finally win a challenge check it out right here on Total Drama Island!?"

The scene opens in the Mess Hall with most people still tired from the last challenge Chris sees Duncan with his head planted on the table "Duncan you look like death."

Duncan with a mix of being tired and mad "Bite me McLean."

Dave comes inside the Mess Hall with a mustache drawn on his face he sits by the Gophers and they burst into laughter. Dave annoyed "Yeah I know I tried washing it off, but this must've been permanent marker I don't know who did it, but someone did."

Duncan confession "Yeah I did that to the little twerp come on you have to admit it's a hilarious prank." "Pranking him yesterday felt so good I just had to do it again."

Gwen feeling very tired comes through the door with her head down still very tired from winning the challenge yesterday. Everyone on the Gophers start to clap for her.

Lindsey not knowing what going on asks "Why are we clapping?"

Gwen sits down next to her "I'm so tired I can't feel my face." (She drops her head into the table.)

Ellody confession "Our succession rate is not going well, but now that two egotistical and idiotic competitors are gone hopefully the Bass can finally claim victory." "Though with Duncan currently too tired to compete that may hinder our chances of winning."

Heather starts to explain the rules of her alliance with Lindsey and Staci next to her "Let's go over the rules one more time number one I am the captain of this alliance so I get to make the rules." "Number 2?"

Lindsey answers "Breaking the rules can get you kicked out of the alliance."

Heather happy with her answer "Good number three I can borrow any of your stuff without asking, but my stuff is strictly off limits."

Lindsey hesitant "Um I don't know about that last rule."

Heather faking being nice "That's cool I can change it." "I can also find someone else to take to the final three with me." The girls share a look of fear and shake their head 'no'. "Good want to have some fun." They shake their head 'yes'.

Heather gets up "Hey fish heads way to kick out one of your strongest players- She interrupted by Eva throwing a real knife past her head.

Chef comes out of the kitchen and take it out of the pole the knife landed in "I don't how you got this girl, but my kitchen is off limits and so are my utensils take one of these again and you'll be on dish duty for a week!" He then turns to Heather "And you sit your skinny behind back in your chair!"

Eva sits down in anger and mumbles words that would be censored about Chef under her breath and Heather does a hair flip and sits back down.

Staci gets up and says loud enough for her team to hear "Bye guys it's nice that my team allows me to sit with my friends on the other team."

Staci confession "Since I'm in an alliance with two members of the opposing team I have to play it off that they're just my friends." "If the members of the Killer Bass found out about this alliance they'd turn on me the second we lose a challenge."

Chris stands in the center of the kitchen "Listen up your next challenge begins in ten minutes and be prepared to bring it."

The scene goes to everyone in a giant glass gymnasium on the beach Chef is wearing a referees uniform. Duncan walks through the door and plants himself on a bench "Wake me up and it'll be the last thing you do!"

Chef blow the whistle and then Chris starts to explain the challenge "Today's challenge is the classic game of dodgeball." "The first rule about dodgeball is-

Noah interrupts him "Do not talk about dodgeball."

Chris goes back to announcing "As I was saying you get hit with the ball (Chris throws it at Noah's head and it hits him hard.) you're out." "If you catch the ball the thrower gets sent out and the catcher gets to bring another team member out on the court."

Noah sarcastically "Throwing balls gee another mentally challenging test."

Lindsey not getting the sarcasm "I know right."

Chris gets another ball and throws it to Geoff "Okay Geoff try to hit me if you're holding a ball you can use it to deflect a ball, but if it knocks the ball out of your hands you're out."

Lindsey still majorly confused "So what do we do when the ball comes at me."

Geoff throws the ball and Chris deflects it "You dodge." The deflected ball hits Lindsey straight in face. Chris cringes at that "Ow you were supposed to dodge."

Lindsey gets up and has a huge bump on her head "Ow right."

Chris about to wrap up his instructions "You have one minute till game time Gophers you'll have to sit one person out each game okay."

The Gophers are starting to talk strategy with Heather talking first "Okay we can't get lazy the Killer Bass are gonna be trying extra hard to catch up." "Who wants to sit this one out with Sleeping Beauty?"

Noah says "Alright I'll volunteer now let's see you get on out there and dodge."

The first match on the Gophers side has Heather, Mike, Leshawna, Devin, and Brick on the Bass there's Carrie, Staci, Ellody, DJ, and Tyler.

Heather taunts the other team "Bring it on fishes otherwise winning three in a row won't be as satisfying."

Tyler insulted yells at her "Oh you're going down!" "We're gonna bring the dinner to the table and then we're gonna eat it."

Ellody rolls her eyes at him Chris asks "Both teams ready best of five games wins now let's dodge some ball."

Devin tries to throw a ball at Tyler and misses. Tyler mad tries to hit him by spinning around until he smacks Sky in the face. Sky holds her nose "Ow." Sky feels around her nose and breaths a sigh of relief "Oh thank god it isn't bleeding."

Ellody goes over to him and hands him a ball "You need to work on your trajectory so that you can hit people on the other team now try again without spinning."

After she says that to him Leshawna runs over to him and knocks a ball hard into his gut. "Now that's how you throw boy."

Staci says "Yah it's time to show my wicked skills from my great uncle Dan yah he actually was a dodgeball champion and taught me how to play."

She tries to throw the ball and it lands in front of Mike's feet Mike picks it up and smirks "Big mistake Staci." Mike throws the ball straight at her it knocks her down.

Lindsey holding the ball in her hand "Can someone tell me what to do with this?" Carrie hits Lindsey with the dodgeball. The Killer Bass celebrate now that they have a point.

Lindsey with a second bump on her face sees Tyler wave at her she waves back. Heather mad at seeing this grabs a ball and throws it at Tyler's kiwis. Tyler holding onto them in pain mutters "Mommy."

Ellody mad yells at Chef "Excuse me but that was uncalled for." "Chef he isn't even playing."

Heather playing innocent "Whoopsies slipped."

Ellody angrily throws a ball at Heather, but Mike catches it. Chef blows the whistle with the Bass only having two people left and the Gophers have four people.

Chef points at Gwen and she walks on the court still very tired. Mike tries to throw one at DJ he dodges it and then DJ tries to throw another one back until it hits Gwen knocking her onto the ground. DJ apolitically "Sorry."

Gwen happy "Oh it's cool trust me." Mike picks her up and she goes back to the stands.

Leshawna tried to deflect the ball but she's hit in the stomach by Carrie. Leshawna goes over to the stands leaving Mike to be the only Gopher left standing.

Mike throws a ball at DJ and he dodges it, but the ball turns around and hits DJ in the butt. Mike then throws a ball with some more force until it knocks Carrie into the wall. The Gophers celebrate that they won the round.

Mike high fives Owen "Man that was a lot of effort I need to relax for now." Mike takes off his shirt and breaths in "Eh yo where am I?"

Owen asks him "Um Mike what's the New York accent?"

Mike tells him "Mike who's Mike the name's Vito now can you answer my question big guy?"

Owen still majorly confused "Okay Vito right now we're competing in a game of dodgeball."

Vito looks at the court "Man this looks fun can't wait to have my turn in there."

Owen confession "Okay Mike kinda freaks me out I mean first does this weird old man impression named Chester, then he jumped off the cliff as some Olympic Queen Svetlana, and now he's some New York hot shot named Vito." "There's something off about him, (Owen shrugs) eh maybe it's nothing."

The Bass start to talk about their strategy Carrie says "Okay guys we just kinda blew that does anyone have a plan so that we could win?"

Tyler stands up "Okay if you guys are willing to give me a second chance I have a plan you all just have to give me every ball that you can get."

Ellody asks "Does anyone else have a plan?"

Cameron motions to Duncan "Well we could ask him for help though I'm afraid what he'll do if we wake him."

Ellody then tells them "So the only plans we have is give Tyler all the balls or wake up Duncan."

DJ joins in "Well I prefer Tyler's plan at least with his plan we all don't have a chance to get a black eye."

Ellody puts her hand on Tyler's shoulder "We're putting our trust in you Tyler you better not disappoint."

Over on the Bass Heather is in front of Noah "Alright Noah you're up."

Noah sarcastically "You know what you guys were so awesome I'll leave it up to you."

Emma grabs him by the ear "Oh no you don't you're going to participate just like everyone else so let's down to the court and play."

Emma continues to drag him down into the court "Ow okay I'll play now let go off my ear."

Dave raises his hand. Heather sighs "Okay you go up Dave."

On the Bass Carrie, Geoff, Bridgette, Tyler, and Sky. On the Gophers Emma, Noah, Dave, Izzy, and Owen.

Tyler starts to spin around and hits Chef and almost hits Chris in the face "Hey watch the face dude!" He almost hits the people in Gopher's stand and then he finally hits someone and that someone is Lindsey.

Ellody yells out to him "Excuse me I thought I said no spinning Tyler!"

Tyler surprised goes towards her "Noooo!"

Lindsey a little groggy "Ow Tyler oh my gosh my face how's my face?"

Tyler looking a little freaked out "It's really not that bad." That's an obvious lie as you see that she now has a third bump on her face. "You still look great."

Lindsey happy with the compliment she asks "Really?"

Tyler is now holding her hand "Yeah really."

Noah throws a ball at Tyler "There I hit him can I go back into the stands now?"

Everyone on the Gophers say in unison "No!"

Tyler asks her "You wanna go for a walk?"

Lindsey says in her mind "I have to say no I have to say no." Out loud she says "Okay." Lindsey goes off with Tyler.

Heather calls out to Lindsey very frustrated "Hey hey get back here you are so close to being out of the alliance!"

Owen mad about what Tyler just did "Oh that is it game on!" He takes a ball from Izzy and throws it at both Carrie and Sky. He takes a ball from Emma and he hits Bridgette with it. Dave then hands him a ball and he then hits Geoff square in the face with it.

Chris seeing that hit Geoff "Well that is worth an instant replay." It replays Geoff getting hit in the face "Forward and rewind forward rewind forward rewind forward rewind pause uh-huh that's gonna leave a mark."

Leshawna impressed by Owen "Oh yeah he dropped it like it was hot." Chef blows his whistle meaning the Gophers won another round.

Owen chuckes "I don't know what got into me."

Noah sits back down and opens up his book Heather comments "At least someone is showing some effort."

Noah responds "I threw the dang ball and got Tyler out so quit complaining."

Emma tells him "You only got him out because he was two inches away from you if you tried to hit him normally you probably would've been knocked down."

Noah tells her "Yeah whatever unlike you I threw a ball it seems as if me and Owen did all the work."

Emmma confession "Ugh Noah is so frustrating he's always so sarcastic and annoying even if he's a little cute." Emma smacks herself across the face "No Emma you are not falling for that jerk he's nothing but a distraction."

Heather taunts the Bass again "Hey the score's 2-0 how does it feel to suck so much?"

Cameron says sadly "Not very good."

Ellody tells him "Cameron don't give up hope we need to win this thing and our game isn't over yet."

~commercial break~

We come back with all the Bass back on stand Ellody tells them "This is really bad one more loss and we lose the day again come on guys we need a plan." "We need someone strong someone mean someone who would be willing to do anything to finally crush the other team."

Everyone looks at Duncan and DJ immediately says "Uh uh if we wake him up he'll kill us all."

Ellody tells him "He won't kill us remember Chris has his parole officer on speed dial and he wants to win just as much as us."

Cameron agrees "I concur with Ellody we need Duncan's brutality to win this."

Ellody smiles at that "Okay so now who else is with us?"

DJ sighs "Alright let's wake him up." "The question is who's gonna wake him up?"

Everyone starts to put their finger on the side of their nose until Cameron is the last one "Um guys what are you doing?"

Ellody puts her hand on his shoulder "Cameron sorry but you're going to have to wake up Duncan."

Cameron now very scared "What I can't wake him Duncan could physically kill me with his bare hands in seconds?!"

Duncan wakes up from Cameron's screaming. "You all better have a good reason for waking me up."

Ellody tells him "Yes we have a pretty valid reason we're down two to nothing and if we lose this next round we'll lose again." "Also to help motivate you if we lose today I'll persuade everyone to vote for you."

Duncan sighs "Fine I'll play on one condition you all do what I say when I say it okay?" "Okay here's a strategy I picked up during my first visit to juivie it's called 'Crush the New Guy'."

On the Bass there's Ellody, Duncan, Alejandro, Eva, and Cameron. On the Gophers is Owen, Vito, Brick, Dawn, and Zoey.

The Gophers throw the balls at the Bass they dodge and Alejandro picks them up and hands them to the others. Then with one throw they hit Owen taking him out of the game. They continue the same strategy until they get everyone else out. The Bass begin to celebrate that they finally won a round.

Cameron confession "If I was able make shots like that then I must be stronger then I thought I was."

Ellody tells them "Alright I think we could win the next round if we repeat the same strategy Cameron because I don't want you to over exert yourself I'll have to ask you to sit this next round out."

Cameron tries to defend himself "Ellody I did just fine in the last round I could do it again." Ellody taps her finger on Cameron's chest "Ow is your hand covered in some hard metal?"

Ellody informs him "No I just tapped you with my hand Cameron you're not as strong as everyone here so please can you just sit this round out for me."

Ellody smiles at him and Cameron sighs "Yeah I can sit out this round."

Heather mad that they lost the round "Okay not that Noah here cares, but we are not losing another game to these guys got it and where is Lindsey!?"

Heather storms off to find her she finds Lindsey under the dock with Tyler she giggles "Oh Tyler."

Heather yells up to reveal her presence "This is so against the rules!"

Lindsey apologetically "I'm sorry I didn't mean it."

Tyler tells her "Why don't you just chill out?"

Heather picks up a canoe "Why don't you dodge this?" Heather throws the canoe on him. Now back at the gym Heather tells her "Sit down and stay there."

Lindsey very afraid "Okay."

Heather asks Noah "Okay how are we doing?"

Noah looks up for a second and then looks back at his book "I could care less on how it's going."

The Bass win another round and Heather very annoyed "This is so unacceptable!"

Ellody sees Tyler come back "Tyler where did you go with Lindsey that took so long?"

Tyler a little bummed out "No where important."

Tyler confession "I can't believe Heather is so rude and commanding that she has Lindsey wrapped around her finger." "I hope I can help out Lindsey but with Heather here that's gonna be a big problem."

Chris tells the campers "Okay this is it the final tiebreaking game."

Noah unenthusiastically "Woo hoo go team."

Emma takes his book "Oh no you don't you can have this back after you compete in this round."

Noah angry "Excuse me, but I competed once in this thing I shouldn't need to do it again."

Emma tells him "Well guess what I'm making an executive descion and putting you in then like I said I'll give your book back."

Noah groans in annoyance "Fine I'll do the stupid round."

The Bass are in a huddle Duncan asks "Who's going in?"

Cameron says "Um I'd like to attempt at doing this final round."

Duncan tells him "No way pipsqueak we could win and I'm not about to risk losing by playing you."

Chris in the center of the room "Gophers Bass let's send this sample to the lab and see what you're made off." "Okay who wrote that line because that is just awful and I'm in a firing mood because of your line?"

In the confession one the interns are hiding in it looking very afraid he puts his finger to his mouth to signify to stay quiet.

Chef blows his whistle and the final match begins. On the Bass we have Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, Ellody, and Alejandro. On the Gophers is Owen, Heather, Vito, Dave, and Noah.

The Gophers try to use a new strategy by using a chain Heather yells out "Come on people quick feet fast hands." They do the chain and Heather tries to hit Alejandro, but he dodges it.

Alejandro taunts her "Your plan to hit me has failed and now it's time to turn the tables on you." Alejandro throws a ball at Heather, but it misses.

Ellody throws a ball that hits Dave and Owen throws a ball that hits Bridgette. Dave switches out with Emma.

Noah rolls his eyes on seeing her join the game. Then four balls hit him in the face.

A montage starts to happen as people from the Gophers start switching out.

Carrie come in and high fives Tyler, but she soon goes back as she's hit by a dodgeball.

People start switching on the Bass and Geoff eventually gives Cameron a ball. Duncan quickly tells him "Back of the court pipsqueak."

Gwen hits Ellody in her face "Sorry, but I wanna win the challenge."

It eventually starts to have small instances where each person gets out until the last remaining contestants are Noah and Cameron.

Cameron gulps in nervousness "Okay I'm gonna be fine and win this thing for my team."

Heather yells out "Yeah right pipsqueak Noah may be a scrawny nerd, but you're an even scrawnier nerd!"

Ellody yells out to him "Don't listen to her Cameron I believe in you!"

Noah yells over to Cameron "Sorry Cameron but I need this win!"

Cameron with his small body was able to dodge each of the ball Noah tried to throw at him. Cameron looking confident now that Noah threw all the balls on his side of the court.

Ellody calls timeout. Chef blows his whistle and the team starts to give Cameron some water. Ellody tells him "Your dodging skills are impressive, but in order to win you also have to throw a ball or catch one."

Duncan tells him "So use some of that effort you've been showing and impress me, but I'll only be impressed if you win this for us."

Cameron tells them "I won't try to disappoint."

The Bass then start to chant Cameron's name. "Cameron Cameron Cameron!"

Cameron grabs a ball and with all his strength throws one straight at Noah. The ball hits Noah straight in his face. Chef blows his whistle and points toward the Killer Bass showing that they won.

Chris announces "The Killer Bass win the Killer Bass win!"

Emma goes over to Noah "Noah are you alright?"

Noah grabs the side of his face in pain and tries to say in a hard to understand way "No I'm not okay ow I think that he broke my jaw."

Emma sad "Noah I shouldn't have pushed you into competing today who knew that Cameron would have that much strength in him."

The Bass leave with Cameron on top of them. Duncan says "Well have to admit pipsqueak you actually impressed me."

Cameron confession "Yes I won the day for my team and Duncan actually complimented me." "I don't know why, but for some reason after hearing Ellody say she believed in me I felt really motivated to win."

Chris goes over to the Gophers "Gopher well it seems like you lost today's challenge so one of you will be going home." "I'll see you guys at the elimination ceremony."

At the elimination ceremony Chris holds a plate of marshmallows "Campers you've already placed your votes and made your decision." "One of you will be going home and you can never come back _ever_." "When you hear me call out your name come pick up a marshmallow." "Owen, Gwen, Dave, Devin, Heather, Emma, Mike-

Mike still as Vito "The name is Vito McLean." Vito puts Mike's shirt back on and he gasps now that he's Mike again he asks "Um where am I?"

Chris annoyed with Mike "Mike I just told you to claim a marshmallow or should call you Vito because it seems as if you go by many names." Mike takes his marshmallow.

Mike confession "Oh no Vito got out." "Okay I can say this in here with no one hearing, but I have Multiple Personality Disorder." "I have four personalities and from what I can tell three of them have already shown up." "I just hope that the fourth one doesn't come out he's amazing, but he can also be a little sexist."

Chris goes back to saying names "Zoey, Leshawna, Brick, Izzy, Dawn."

"Lindsey you're on the chopping block for fraternizing with a member of the other team." "And Noah you're on the chopping block because you refused to play unless Emma dragged you onto the court."

"The final marshmallow goes to Lindsey."

Lindsey happily claims her marshmallow.

Noah angrily tries to say, but with his jaw broken it's hard to understand "Are you guy kidding you chose her over me?"

Chris tells him "Sorry dude I can't understand what your saying, but the Dock of Shame is that-a-way."

Noah begins to grumble in anger as he walks to the Dock when he's about to get on the boat someone yells out "Wait!"

Noah turns around to see that it's Emma he tries to say "What do you want?"

Emma comes over to him "I came over to apologize you weren't cut out for the challenge and I shouldn't have forced you to do it." "I hope you feel better at home." Emma kisses his cheek. "Bye Noah."

Emma leaves and Noah looks in his hands to see Emma's phone number in his hand. Noah tries to smile but stops when it hurts he get on the Boat of Losers and officially leaves the island.

Chris gives one last goodbye to camera "So that wasn't the most dramatic campfire ceremony, but I still get paid ha ha bonus."

 **There you have it this episode now done with. Noah was the unlucky eliminated contestant I personally like Noah he's cool and his sarcastic attitude matches mine occasionally. Now as some of you may be thinking I've been eliminating guys, but don't blame me I made this list of the elimination order and I tried to think how to do it perfectly.**

 **I also know that Noah was eliminated in this episode in the cannon and I'm going to warn you cannon eliminations may happen as well, but it will happen very rarely. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review, Fave, Follow, and if you want recommend this story to your friends do so. See you later Drama Fans.**


	5. Not Quite Famous

**Well this episode is the talent contest as you all know someone will be taking the dreaded Dock of Shame and I shall be eliminating someone. This someone I chose to eliminate because I don't really have any plans for them this season.**

 **Screaming Gophers:** **Leshawna, Heather, Owen, Gwen, Izzy, Devin, Brick, Dawn, Mike, Zoey, Dave, Emma, and Lindsey.**

 **Killer Bass:** **Duncan, Alejandro, Sky, Carrie, Tyler, DJ, Staci, Eva, Ellody, Cameron, Bridgette, and Geoff.**

 **28th place Max: ( The Super Villain)**

 **27th place Lightning: ( The Athletic Overachiever)**

 **26th place Noah: (The Schemer)**

"Last time on Total Drama Island teams were set to do a simple yet painful game of dodge ball." "In the beginning the Gophers were winning, but the Bass scared to lose again did the extremely dangerous choice of waking up Duncan." "That decision was an actually good idea because with Duncan's brutal knowledge from juivie they were able to actually beat the Gophers in a round." "In the end Cameron and Noah faced off against each other in the final round and after Ellody gave Cameron some confidence he was able to beat Noah and finally won his team a challenge." "Noah however had to pay the price and because he really didn't want to do anything he was eliminated, but he didn't go empty handed before he left Emma gave him a kiss on the cheek and then gave him her number." "Today however is a new day and just like any other day there's a new challenge awaiting what is the challenge and who will crash and burn today on Total Drama Island!?"

The scene goes to the Gophers cabin Lindsey holding a small tube complains "Okay this is so way beyond bad I'm out of fake tanner already."

Gwen waking up tells her sarcastically "Whoa that's tragic Lindsey."

Lindsey still not getting her sarcasm "Now I have to actually like suntan in the sun, do you realize how shriveled and wrinkly that can make your skin?" She goes over to Gwen's hair and grabs a small part of it. "Oh you totally do."

Chris announces on the PA system "Okay campers enough beauty sleep time to show us what your made of."

The scene goes to all the contestants in front of a stage Lindsey asks "Are we gonna see a musical I love musicals especially ones with singing and dancing."

Gwen walks over to her seat and on the way Duncan flashes her a smile Gwen sits down and waves over to him.

Dave walks over to her "Is this seat taken?" Gwen gets up and goes higher up the stand.

Gwen confession "Okay seriously Dave is kinda annoying he keeps trying to talk to me." "I mean why is he so insistent on being friends with me?" "Seriously even my little brother isn't as annoying as Dave and that's saying something."

Dave confession "Okay I don't why Gwen keeps being distant and a little rude because I want to talk to her." "I mean I'm trying to strike up a conversation it's not like I'm asking her out not that I want to."

Lindsey blows a kiss to Tyler and he waves over to her Heather glares at Lindsey and she stops doing hand signals toward him Heather then hits Lindsey with her ponytail.

Chris starts to announce "Welcome to our brand new deluxe state-of-the-art outdoor amphitheater!" "Okay this week's challenge is a summer camp favorite a talent show!"

Owen stands up and happily says "Woo hoo awesome!"

Chris ignoring Owen continues to announce "Each team has eight hours to pick three most talented campers these three will represent your teams in the show tonight." "Sing, dance, juggle, anything goes as long as it's legal." "You'll be judged by our resident talent scout former DJ VJ and rap legend grand master Chef who will show his approval with his applause-o-meter." "The team that loses will send one camper home tonight good luck."

Heather blows a whistle in front of the Gopher's cabin "Okay so I'm the team captain so here's how it's going to work."

Gwen hesitant to have Heather lead today asks "Wait who said you were team captain?"

Lindsey on Heather's side "She did just now."

Heather tells her "Lindsey and I took a vote and I won."

Gwen still against her "Well threatening her to vote for you isn't exactly democratic."

Dave comes behind her "Hey Gwen I snagged you an extra muffin."

Gwen with slight awkwardness in her voice "Oh thanks Dave."

When Dave leaves Owen come over to her "Do you want that muffin?"

Gwen hands it to him "Go crazy big guy."

Heather clears her throat to get their attention "Now as I was saying does anyone else object to me leading this project?" You hear the sound of a cricket and Heather now content "Good." "Now Zoey, Lindsey and I will be the judges."

Zoey surprised ask "Me why would you want me to be a judge?"

Heather faking being nice "Because Zoey I see potential in you besides your hair is sups cute."

Heather confession "If Staci or Lindsey are eliminated then I need a replacement to keep my alliance alive and I chose Zoey." "Why chose her because she's always so nice and niceness makes you have a surefire chance of being gullible and gullible is useful."

Owen chugs a giant bottle of soda Dave asks Gwen "So what are you gonna do?"

Gwen responds "Nothing as if I'm going to audition for some frilly talent show."

Dave tries to copy Gwen's attitude "Yeah totally frilly and dumb I'm so not gonna try out."

Owen then burps the alphabet everyone except Heather cheers.

Devin high fives Owen "Man that was awesome!"

Heather scoffs "Well you're not going to do that in this contest that's disgusting."

Devin tries to defend Owen "You know how hard it is to burp the entire alphabet in one go?"

Owen bends down "I can also toot Beethoven's fifth."

All the girls and Dave then scream out to him "No!"

Gwen starts to leave and Heather stops her "Where are you going?"

Gwen responds "Anywhere, but here."

On the Bass Tyler is demonstrating his yo-yo skills until it wraps around his entire body Chris coming to check on the team "Man that is weak."

Back at the Gophers Heather is wearing a ballerina outfit and is dancing quite well everyone claps and Heather says "Thank you."

After more clapping Heather clears her throat again and Lindsey says "Oh I vote for Heather."

Zoey impressed "Well her performance was good so I vote in favor of Heather as well."

Heather happy that her plan was working "That's so sweet guys okay so I guess I'm in why doesn't everyone take five." Everyone starts to leave, but Heather grabs Lindsey's arm "I need you to do something can you keep a secret?"

Lindsey ready to listen "Oh my god definitely my sister once got diarrhea once on once on a date and I had to bring her toilet paper because the restaurant was all out and she was stuck in the bathroom and I've never told a soul." She gives the camera a confused look. "Oops sorry Paula."

Heather hands Lindsey a walkie talkie "Gwen's up to something serious I want you to follow her and report back to me." Lindsey leaves and Heather has a smirk on her face.

Gwen is on a log and Lindsey talking to herself "Serious yes seriously boring." She then uses her binoculars to go the other way and she sees Tyler still tied up by his yo-yo and she uses them to look at him more specifically his butt "Oh that's not boring."

The Bass are watching DJ do some ribbon dancing and finishes off his performance by actually completing a split. Every pen claps and Ellody tells him "That performance was quite amazing DJ Chef will most likely enjoy it so now we need two more acts anyone want to audition?"

Bridgette stands out "Oh I can stand on my hands for 20 minutes watch."

Ellody tells her "Can that really impress Chef though I mean we'd have to sit through that for 20 minutes which may be too long and Chris is easily bored a lot."

Staci goes up "Alright my act is telling amazing stories of my ancestors that will rock your world to the very core."

Ellody politely putting her down "Sorry Staci, but we aren't looking for anything like that next."

It goes to the bathroom Heather is on the walkie talkie "Lindsey come in what did you find out over Lindsey where are you?"

Tyler and Lindsey are making out on the sinks and somehow Lindsey got tied up into the yo-yo as well Tyler hands her the walkie talkie as they start making out more Lindsey responds "On my way back under."

Geoff starts to do skateboarding tricks and everyone cheers Bridgette tells them "So I guess it's Geoff's tricks, DJ's ribbon dancing, and Carrie's song."

Carrie nervous "Um guys I'm still not confident that they're going to like my singing."

Cameron tries to reassure her "Don't worry Carrie we all liked your song so there's no doubt that Chef won't like it either."

Carrie confession "Okay that song I sang was one I wanted to sing in private about certain things in my life I regret not happening, but I must've been louder then I thought because the next thing I know everyone is clapping and saying I'm in the contest." "I really hope I don't mess this up."

Geoff excited "Yeah I'm gonna be on TV man."

Bridgette tells him "You're already on TV Geoff."

Geoff realizing that "Oh yeah (Geoff turns to the camera) hello out there dudes."

Izzy turns on a radio and starts to dance "I call this the dance of the rattlesnake." Izzy starts to dance and Owen starts looking hypnotized while she dances Izzy says "Look into my eyes what do you see." She then keeps saying "Na na na."

Owen now infatuated "She's good."

Dawn stands before everyone "Behold I am the Psychic Wise One and I shall read your palm and find out things about your past your future any part of your life you desire." "I shall accept three requests." Everyone except Heather raise their hand. "I shall chose you first Lindsey."

Lindsey happily goes over to her "Yay I'd like a psychic reading."

Dawn tells her "Lindsey you already asked and I chose you." "Now give me your hands." Lindsey gives her her hands "Oh I see that you shall get that special purse you always wanted." "And your mood is quite happy because (Dawn with a look of surprise) oh Lindsey you really did that (Lindsey is confused to what she's asking then after a few seconds she realizes she knows about her and Tyler in the bathroom Lindsey nods her head yes.) do not worry I shall keep your secret for you."

Heather hearing that asks "What secret?"

Lindsey tries to change the subject "I vote for Dawn to be in the show."

Zoey agrees with her "Well I guess her act looked really convincing I vote for Dawn to."

Heather outvoted says "Well seeing to how I'm clearly outvoted our acts are Me dancing, Dawn's psychic act, and Brick with his military target skills.

Gwen is still on the tree stump and Dave goes up to her and asks "What you got there a journal?"

Gwen tells him "Dave don't bother me right now."

Dave still trying to talk to her "Okay I get it I'm coming a little too strong, but the thing is I don't want to date you I just don't like that way."

Gwen gets up "So the reason you think I don't want to talk to you is because I don't want to date Dave." "I don't talk to you because I don't like talking to people like you." "It may sound harsh, but it's true back home people like you and people like me never get along so I don't understand why you'd want to talk to me all the time unless you actually like me." Gwen closes her book she leaves leaving Dave thinking he then starts to race after her.

Back at the cabin Heather and Lindsey are on the porch and Dave opens the door for her. Lindsey giggles and Heather says smugly "Oh look the first hookup of the season."

Gwen sarcastically tells her "Yeah we are going at it big time I need to swim just to cool off." She closes the door behind her.

Dave looks at Heather "I don't why you're being so rude to Gwen I mean I try to be nice to her, but I never want to ask her out." "Because of stereotypical jerks like you she thinks that me and her are incapable of being friends because we're different."

Heather gets in his face "Try and stand up to me again and I'll make sure that you regret it." Gwen comes out of the cabin in her bathing suit slamming the door on Dave.

Gwen goes down the porch and Duncan approaches her also in his swim trunks "Hey you going swimming to I'm going to go cool off?"

Gwen smiles "Yeah I needed to go cool off to you know is with some people her."

Duncan nods in approval "Yeah some people make it so hard to be here, but no one is worse then McLean."

Gwen giggles "Yeah I mean is that even really his last name because it sounds pretty fake to me."

Duncan smiles back at her "Why don't we go discuss things in the water?"

They go side by side towards the lake.

Lindsey tried to leave, but Heather stops her "You stay here we've got a diary to find."

Back at the stage the Bass are practicing. Geoff is twiddling with his skateboard's wheel and then asks Bridgette "So can you really stand on your hands for 20 minutes?"

Bridgette tells him holding a bar of chocolate "You wanna bet that I can't."

Geoff says "You're on."

Cameron tells him "Um Bridgette I would highly suggest that this isn't very safe."

Bridgette tries to reassure him "Cameron I've done it a hundred times and nothing bad has happened."

DJ tells her " I'd like a piece of that action that's like virtually impossible."

Bridgette tells them "Ante up." Everyone puts some cash on the crates and Bridgette starts doing a handstand "Okay 20 minutes starting now."

She starts to walk and walks by a nervous looking Carrie her foot gets caught on one of stage ropes letting lose a stage light that almost crushes Carrie it lands in front of her inches away from herself.

Carrie confession "Okay a stage light almost crushed me to death (She has a look of realization and confidence) but I'm okay." "And I'm going to be okay when I get on that stage."

Carrie is standing in the middle looking happy with Devin and Ellody by her Bridgette comes over to her "Carrie I'd like to really apologize for what happened earlier I was showing off to the guys and I got too confident."

Carrie still happy "Don't worry about it Bridgette I'm alright and nothing bad happened."

Bridgette sighs in relief "Thanks Carrie for forgiving me for you know almost killing you."

Devin tells her "Well I'm just glad that Carrie's alright who knew what was gonna happen if it actually hit her." "Shelly and I would be crushed for that to happen."

Back at the Gopher's cabin "Stand guard and remember if you see Gwen coming warn me."

Lindsey salutes "Okay."

Duncan and Gwen are sitting on the dock Gwen tells him "Sometimes I just need to get away from everyone here you know I mean it's like they're all driving me crazy well almost all of them."

The dock starts to shake as Dave and Owen run into the water and jump only getting only Gwen wet and not Duncan. Gwen angrily stomps off "I hate this place."

Duncan tells them "Nice going guys I was trying to have some fun today."

Owen turns to Dave "Yeah nice going Dave."

Heather talking to herself "Okay if I was a secret diary where would I be stashed?"

Lindsey is playing with her hair on the porch and Gwen still soaking wet she gets loud enough for Heather to hear her "Hey Gwen wait it's you hi Gwen what are you doing here outside the cabin!"

Gwen tells her "Well I'm trying to get in the cabin."

Lindsey still being loud "Oh you're trying to get in the cabin that's very interesting!"

Heather searches through Gwen's drawer and Gwen tries to go inside and Lindsey stops her "Wait stay here we can get tans together and you could totally use one."

Heather finally gets her diary from Gwen's drawer Heather pumps her fist "Yes she is so dead."

Gwen tells Lindsey outside "Are you gonna move or do I have to throw you out of my way?"

Lindsey tells her "You can try, but I have martial arts training." Gwen glares at her and Lindsey submits "Okay you can go in." Gwen opens the door and Lindsey announces "Oh look Gwen's back!"

Heather ask Gwen "So did you have a good swim?"

Gwen suspicious "What is going on in here?"

Heather yawns "Nothing just resting before a big show are you always so paranoid?"

Lindsey comments "Yeah really." Lindsey waves away leaving an angry Gwen in the cabin.

The scene goes to when the show starts the camera focuses on Bridgette eating from a bag of chips "Okay I know you're nervous, but you think you can do this song."

Heather goes over to them to taunt "Carrie I heard about the accident it really sucks that Bridgette wasn't looking where she was going and you get your 15 minutes of fame."

Bridgette and Carrie offended Carrie asks angrily "What's that supposed to mean?"

Heather tells her "Oh nothing no one would sabotage their own teammate unless they maybe felt threatened."

Bridgette offended tells her "Hey maybe that's how you Gophers operate, but the Killer Bass have more class then that we're a team."

Heather still content with herself "Well I guess you'll go down as a team to." "Oh and easy on the chips you don't wanna sink that surfboard of yours do you?" Bridgette throws the chips in Heather's face.

Heather confession "What a bunch of losers it's so easy it's almost not fun almost."

Chris announces "Welcome to the TDI talent extravaganza!" "Welcome to the very first Wawanakwa talent contest where six campers will show case their mad skills and despratley try not to humiliate themselves first up for the Screaming Gophers is Brick."

The curtain opens and Brick has three sharpened sticks in his hands "Hello my fellow cadets my act is throwing targets and landing my mark." "Now on the yard we use training rifles, but because we have none of those here I got the second best things here sticks that I sharpened and Leshawna and Izzy were kind to enough to help me make these targets." He takes off a tarp behind him showing three targets made of branches and leaves the first one is a seagull, the second one is a ball, and the last target is a bust of Chris's face.

"On each of these objects is a standard target and my objective is to get it straight in the bullseye." Brick lines up his first stick and aims at the target and launches it and lands it in red zone above the bullseye. "Okay so I didn't get the bullseye on that one, but I'll get it this time." He lines up his next target and launches his next stick and lands it straight into white zone above the bullseye barely even making it in that zone.

Brick now starting to get nervous says "Okay this time I guarantee that I'll get the bullseye." Brick launches and lands the bullseye so hard it knocks the Chris bust onto the ground, but you can see it made the bullseye.

Everyone claps as Brick was able to show some good skills. Chris comes up on stage "Well I don't appreciate my head being shot down by the way killer job on making it, but it seems as if Chef has decided to give you 7 points!"

The Gophers cheer at his score.

Brick gets off stage and Chris announces "First up for the Killer Bass make some noise for the big guy DJ!"

DJ starts to dance with his ribbon and after he starts to spin it around it gets caught on his legs he tries to still dance for them and pulls his ribbon free, but everyone can already assume it's over after never really starting. Chris comes back on the stage "Dainty and yet masculine let's see what Grandmaster Chef thinks (it goes up to two points) not much." (DJ leaves with his head down in shame.) "So with two down and four acts to go it's the Screaming Gophers screaming ahead next on deck is Dawn."

Dawn comes from backstage and says "I shall ask for three volunteers to come up stage so that I can give you a fortune." People raise their hands Dawn closes her eyes and gets in the crane position "The people with the most special fortune I shall call up Devin, Staci, and Alejandro." All three of them come on stage.

Dawn tells them "Each of you take a card." She moves out her hand and it looks like card appear out of nowhere "Pick one of these three cards and they will show you what will be your future." They all take a card. 'Now Devin show me what the card tells you." He show her the card "You have recieved the heart card which symbolizes that you will soon find great love in the near future."

Devin confused "Um but I already have a girlfriend named Shelly how can I find love if I already have love?"

Dawn tells him "The cards are never wrong perhaps Shelly isn't the love you need." "Now Staci show me your card." Staci shows her the card of a angel "Your card shows that you will soon experience a great revelation very soon."

Staci curious asks "Like what of revelation is it Earth shattering?"

Dawn tells her "No, however your opinion of someone will change greatly here on the island and not in a good way."

Staci confession "OMG what could that mean?"

Dawn then turns to Alejandro "Please show me your card." Alejandro turns over his card to reveal it's pitch black Dawn gasps "Your card indicates that you will experience great karma in the future and you shall lose something that you treasure greatly."

Alejandro asks her "Could you be more specific?"

Dawn tells him "No, alright Chris my performance is over."

Chris tells her "Well your performance was kinda long, but at the same time it was very mysterious as well so Grandmaster Chef has given you a six pretty good score."

They all go down from the stage to let Chris announce the next contestant "With three down and three to go and the Killer Bass are totally sucking so far let's hear it for Geoff."

The curtain opens to Geoff on top of a ramp "Alright dudes let me show you how it's done!" Geoff goes down the ramp does a flip off the side he accidentally lets go of his board and falls when he lands on the ground he hits his board which standing up right on his kiwis.

Everyone cringes Chris comes on stage "Oh man that must have hurt dude, interns take him to the infirmary." "Let's see what Grandmaster Chef has to say oh he only got two points for that dude, but it's no where near enough to pull ahead of the Screaming Gophers who hold the lead with Brick's target practice." "Without further delay here she is for the leaders Heather."

Heather gets on stage and sits on a stool "Original I was gonna dance for you, but instead I wanna celebrate team sprit with a collaboration." Heather shows of Gwen's diary.

Gwen instantly recognizing it "She wouldn't."

Heather continuing "So with words by Gwen performance by me enjoy." Heather clears her throat "Okay so I'm trying to ignore him, but he's just so cute." "If they had custom ordered a guy to be a distraction for me here it would be McHottie." Lindsey gasps realizing what she did. "We just totally connect he's pretty much the only person I can relate to here and I know it's a cliche, but I love bad boys with cool looking mohawks."

Gwen embarrassed runs off. Heather closes the book "Thank you."

Ellody tells Bridgette backstage "That was rude and uncalled for."

Bridgette responds "Totally."

Chris back in the center stage "Well it's down to the final act can Carrie and her singing turn stuff around?" "I seriously doubt it let's find out."

The curtain opens and microphone is pushed onto the stage Carrie taps the microphone and the sound goes throughout the whole stage everyone holds their ear and then Carrie starts **"Oh what did I do?" "Oh what did do to make you go away" "I know you don't see it, because I lost you." "Do you even notice me?" "Oh yeah I'm sorry to lose you you were my light you were my soul." "I took so long to show you and now I lost you." "Do you even notice me?" "Oh yeah I'm sorry to make you go away to go to that evil girl who took you from me." "I wish that you could see me." "I imagine the two of us hand in hand, but now you're gone and I don't know if I could get you back."**

Carrie sheds a small tear as she finishes her song. There was a pause before everyone clapped for her song. Chris gets on stage Grandmaster Chef has decided to make Carrie his winner for today even though they held the lead the Screaming Gophers have been trampled by the Killer Bass." "Screaming Gophers pick your favorite loser and I'll see you at the bonfire."

Killer Bass come over to Carrie and hug her while also congratulating her for winning the challenge for them.

Devin confession "I didn't know Carrie held that much sadness in her, but who could that song be about I don't know anyone who could've done something that horrible to her and we tell each other everything do we though?"

Heather confession "People thought I was mean to Gwen whatever all I need is was 7 votes against Dave." "Lindsey was easy, Izzy's just crazy, and Owen piece of cake."

Owen confession chuckles with a piece of cake in his mouth "Piece of cake."

Chris starts the elimination ceremony "Kudos to you all for the incredible night of entertainment music, drama, and fortune telling." "There is only one marshmallow left on this plate." "Dave you haven't done much on your stay here and that may be catching up to you and Heather you're full of surprises but reading a chick's diary out loud to the whole world man that is whack." "No kidding that's really messed up dude."

Heather annoyed that he's taking so long "Oh please just give me my marshmallow already."

Chris continues "Dave I think that this is personally wrong, but tonight the last marshmallow goes to Heather." Heather collects her marshmallow.

Everyone glares at Heather "What how did she get more votes then me, bigger question why did anyone vote for me?"

Chris tells him "Sorry Dave looks like your time was up."

~Flashback~

Heather, Lindsey, and Staci are meeting up Heather starts up the meeting in fake tone asking for forgiveness "Okay so I dug a hole today, but I regret doing it." "I hurt Gwen, but I can't leave the Island I need help from my two besties."

Staci tells her "Oh Heather I like so forgive you what do you need us to do to keep you here."

Lindsey tells her "Yeah we don't want you to go."

Heather tells them "Well if I need to stay someone else has to go and I think Dave should be the one to go."

Lindsey asks her "Why Dave he isn't a strong kinda guy?"

Heather agrees with her "Okay I agree with that, but weak people like him sometimes hide dangerous qualities so I'm gonna ask that the two of you spread rumors about Dave and maybe even slip people notes to discredit him a little." "Can you do that for me?"

They both nod yes.

~end of flashback~

Chris tells Dave "Okay Dave it's time to catch the Boat of Losers brah."

Dave lowers his head in sham and walks toward the docks Heather smugly "Later brah."

Gwen confession "If that evil little cow thinks that she's getting away with this she has another thing coming."

Gwen knocks on the girls door for the Killer Bass and Ellody answers "Do you have anything for me to get back at Heather?"

Ellody comes back with a bottle "I brought this itch powder in case I made any enemies here I think you should take it." "Don't worry all you have to do is throw it on her and the powder will make her whole body itchy for hours." "You'll get the most damage if you take off the cap just make sure not to get any of it on you."

Gwen takes it from her "Thanks Ellody I owe you for this"

Ellody tells her "Good luck Gwen."

Heather runs out of the cabin covered in itching powder screaming Gwen sits on her bed happy to hear that "Sweet dreams everyone." The camera cuts with Heather still screaming.

 **Well there you have it the talent show is complete. I know some people are probably sad that I didn't include the Bridgette massive barfing scene, but I had other plans. As you can see I wanted Carrie to have a little bit of a story with that small song. I hope you liked the episodes and yes from Gwen's diary you all can tell that Gwuncan is in this story. I'm a huge fan of Gwen and Duncan are together and I hate the cannon All-Stars because of that and so many other reasons, but mostly that.**

 **My reason for eliminating Dave I liked Dave before he was crazy so unlike the cannon I'm gonna make him less crazy and maybe some Skave (I don't know if that's their ship name, but that's what I think it should be) in the future, but not in this season. Like I said I never had a lot of plans for Dave this season so I decided that he'd be eliminated like Justin was by being cheated out by Heather.**

 **Well I'll see you in the chapter so for now good bye Drama Fans.**


	6. The Sucky Outdoors

**Now we're onto the the surviving the night challenge day. Now since Carrie and Devin aren't on the same team it will be a little different then the canon episode. The eliminated contestant was a very hard choice to make, but after awhile I came to terms with it and chose someone who you will find out at the end of the chapter of course. Hope you guys enjoy this review, fav, follow, and recommend this to your friends.**

 **Screaming Gophers:** **Leshawna, Heather, Owen, Gwen, Izzy, Devin, Brick, Dawn, Mike, Zoey, Emma, and Lindsey.**

 **Killer Bass:** **Duncan, Alejandro, Sky, Carrie, Tyler, DJ, Staci, Eva, Ellody, Cameron, Bridgette, and Geoff.**

 **28th place Max: ( The Super Villain)**

 **27th place Lightning: ( The Athletic Overachiever)**

 **26th place Noah: (The Schemer)**

 **25th place Dave: (The Normal Guy)**

"Last time on Total Drama Island teams were told to do a special talent show." "At first things were well I wouldn't say bad, but I also won't say good from Brick's target practice to DJ's failed attempt at dancing." "The Killer Bass sucked in this challenge, but it wasn't until Carrie singing a very small but sad song that got to Chef's stone heart and won the Killer Bass another challenge." "With Heather's careful planning and manipulation was she able to get Lindsey and Staci to do her dirty work and the result was Dave getting eliminated." "I won't miss him though and I'm sure no one else will, but now we have a new day with brand new challenge what will our contestants go through, will I get some killer ratings, and will I finally get a coffee from one of my lazy interns I better or someone is getting fired right here on Total Drama Island?!" "Seriously I want my coffee pronto!"

Everyone is sitting by the bonfire and Chris announces "Campers today's challenge will test your outdoor survival skills I'm not gonna lie to you some of you will die." Everyone gasps then Chris puts his hands up for surrender "Just joking all you have to do is spend one night in the woods everything you need is at your team's campsite in the forest you just have to find it." (Chris holds out two maps and compasses and throws them to the teams Ellody and Heather catch them.) With one final warning "Oh and watch out for bears lost a couple interns and pre-production the first team back for breakfast wins invincibility." (Chris blows an air horn and gestures toward the woods.) "Well off you go."

Leshawna nervous "Did he say there are bears over here?"

Owen with some cockiness "I had a little encounter with a bear once let's just say his head looks real nice up on my mantle."

Izzy tells Lindsey "Oh this one time I saw a bear eating our garbage he had our old spaghetti noodles hanging from his big huge teeth and it looked like blood and guts."

Lindsey being Lindsey "Gross."

Izzy continues her story "We thought he was eating the neighbor's cat Simba, but it turned out he was just lost for a week." "Uh you didn't eat any spaghetti did you?" Lindsey shakes her head no in disgust Izzy gets up excitedly "Good let's go!" Lindsey gulps in fear.

Now in the woods the Gophers are walking along Devin goes up to Gwen "Hey you seem lonely so can I walk with you?"

Gwen still bummed out "No."

Devin trying to make her feel better "Hey if this is about that whole diary thing, because I have to tell you I feel just as bummed out as you."

Gwen curious asks him "Why are you bummed out you didn't get humiliated in front of the whole world?"

Devin tells her "True, but I'm feeling bummed out because of Carrie's song I didn't know how she could sing something like that that sounds so sad." "Someone obviously hurt her and she didn't tell me and we tell each other everything so it must be really serious."

Gwen confession "Okay so I barely know Carrie and I can already tell that that song was about Devin she obviously likes him and he's too thick to realize it."

It goes to the Killer Bass with all of them walking in the woods nothing happens. (Nothing would happen since there's no Katie and Sadie to get lost.)

It goes to the Screaming Gophers with Gwen and Devin way in front of the group.

Heather scratches herself in annoyance "Oh she is so gone!"

Brick asks "Who?"

Heather annoyed "Who do you think she threw Ellody's itching powder on me and my bed!"

Brick tells her "Yeah but you did read her diary out loud to the entire world which was totally uncalled for."

Heather turns around stopping everyone "So."

Brick still going against her "Like I said it was uncalled for and really harsh I mean she stood up to you and that's what you do."

Heather stomps her foot on the ground "She is going down and so are you if you keep supporting her."

Heather stomps off.

The Screaming Gophers arrive at their campsite Owen comments "Um there's no food here."

Brick reads from a piece of paper "This is a survival task I'm looking at the instructions."

Owen tells them all "I wonder if there are any bears around today wouldn't it be funny if we made any bear sounds and they came?"

Izzy laughs "That would be so funny."

Owen yells in a deeper voice "I'm a bear!"

Heather yells over to him "Will you please shut up I'm trying to read here it says we're supposed to find our own food?" "I still don't see it."

Brick tells her "I think they mean we have to forage for food in the woods."

Owen tells them "I'll go I'm good at finding food."

Heather rolling up the map "Well at least this will be a good week for my diet."

Later in the day the Gophers have started a fire and are all sitting on the ground Heather annoyed that Owen isn't back yet "Oh I'm so hungry where is Owen with our food he better not have eaten all of it?"

You hear a rumble from Izzy's stomach "I think my stomach ate my stomach."

They hear a voice in the distance and see a pizza delivery guy "Yo who ordered the pepperoni pizza extra cheese?"

The cameraman motions over to him "It's for the camer crew over here."

Heather seeing this "No way."

Owen comes with his food "Oh yeah I am man I bring fish."

Heater annoyed that he came back with only a handful of fish "Are you kidding me?"

Brick goes over to him along with most of the others "Good job soldier this should be enough to support us." "No matter what others may claim." He shoots a glare at Heather and she does the same.

Izzy grabs one of the fish and excitability says "Oh I love fish I love fish!" She then bites into the fish, but then shortly takes her mouth off of the fish "I guess we should cook the fish first."

Brick confession "Okay Izzy kinda freaks me out I don't think that she's right in the head a bit because of her wild attitude and for biting that fish." "For a second her teeth kinda looked like fangs when she took her mouth off of the fish." "Since it was raw though she probably would have gotten sick, however since it's Izzy her sickness probably would barely even affect her I really hope that isn't true."

Heather goes over to Owen with her normal attitude "How do you even know how to fish?"

Owen boasting "My grandpa taught me once I actually caught a shark once it bit me in the butt cheek check it out." Owen pulls down his pants to show them the scar. Everyone reels in disgust except Izzy "Oh man that is so awesome."

The Bass are preparing their tents and campsite Geoff says with much stupidity to Bridgette "Wow you pitch a tent like a guy." Bridgette gives him an annoyed look.

Geoff confession "You pitch a tent like a guy." Geoff facepalms himself.

Geoff tries to fix his wording "I mean you're not all girly about getting dirty and stuff."

Bridgette deadpans "Gee thanks."

Over by Ellody pitching a tent Cameron asks her "So Ellody since you are team captain who do you think should go forage for food?"

Ellody confession "Cameron called me the team captain I can't believe it I mean I feel like a leader figure, but team captain I can't believe it." "Maybe I should've tried to be a CIT (after a few moments of thought) nah I'd never be cut out for that."

Eloody responds to Cameron "Well I guess we should go assign the roles soon."

DJ yells out to the others "Hey guys look what I found!" Everyone looks over to him and sees DJ holding a little bunny.

Duncan goes over to him "Hmm I've never had rabbit stew before, but what the heck I'm game."

DJ offended "This is my new pet I'm calling him Bunny."

Ellody tells him "Well he's awfully cute DJ, however on your encounter with Bunny did you locate any food?"

DJ tells her "Well I think I saw some blueberries on my way."

Ellody smiles "Good do you think that you could take two other Bass with you and go collect some?"

DJ tells her "Yeah I guess but who's gonna take care of Bunny I don't want to leave him?"

Carrie tells him "I could take care of him while you're gone DJ."

DJ hands Bunny to her "Well just make sure not to lose him please."

Carrie tells him "Don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens to him."

Ellody then says with a satisfied tone "Okay now that that's settled let's see who should accompany DJ?" She turns to look at the others "Let's see after careful selection Alejandro and Sky do you think that the two of you could go with DJ to go get some berries?"

Sky tells her "Sure I just finished helping pitch a tent so I should be fine with helping out."

Alejandro tells her "Well we do need our energy if we're going to beat the other team tomorrow."

Alejandro confession "I will help preserve our winning streak of course through it will be in ways others would disapprove of." "Not that I would care I want to win this and to do that I must stick by my team no matter how annoying some of them may be." "For now of course when the merge comes everyone will be crushed by me and I shall laugh in all their faces when I have the hundred thousand dollars in hand."

Back with the Gophers Owen tells his team "The fire's hot the grilling tent is tenting."

Brick happy with Owen's success "I think you did an amazing job Owen the fish looks and smells good."

Owen proud of his work "Thanks man I owe it all to grandpa."

Devin finally getting in on the conversation "Did you and your grandpa really fight a bear once?"

Owen then starts to tell a story "Yes it was one of the scariest days of my life." Lindsey gasps. Owen continues to tell his story "We were out in the woods when we came upon the Great Beast." "I tell you it was 10 feet tall if he was afoot then he roared his terrible roar." (Owen imitates a roar) "We grabbed our shotguns we knew it was either him or us." "It was nothing personal but it was the law of the wild then bam one shot was all it took to fell the Great Beast." "We took his blood and marked ourselves to honor him." "It was a good death."

Heather in disbelief of his story "Yeah right there's no way you took down a 10-foot bear." Heather looks around "Hey has anyone seen crazy girl?"

Lindsey tells her "I think that she had to pee."

Devin gets up "That was over an hour ago I would know because I was trying to think who hurt Carrie for her to sing that song and she yelled out 'Hey guys I'm going to go pee' it was the only thing that's distracted me well that and Owen's story."

Lindsey confession "Wow I'm surprised that Daniel doesn't know Carroll wrote that song about him even I know that she likes him and that's saying something if I know."

Everyone then starts to yell out Izzy's name and Owen gets louder "Izzy the Gopher where are you?!" They hear rustling in the bushes and Owen goes over to it "Good we thought we lost you there for a minute man." A bear comes out of the bushes and growls Owen now frightened screams "Great Pyramid of Guysa!" "Still scared screaming "We're all going to die!" Brick pees himself and Owen starts to run and panic in circles "Oh we're all gonna be eaten by a bear!" "Oh the horrors somebody help us !" "I want my mommy!" Heather annoyed by Owen trips him and Owen land on the ground and from the impact makes a small divot.

Heather then yells out "To the trees!"

Back with the Bass an Owl's hoot is heard Cameron jumps up in fear and lands on Ellody "What was that?!"

Ellody picks up when glasses from her chest and tells Cameron "That was a _Strigiforme_ Cameron common name an Owl." "Now can you please relinquish yourself from me you're very light, but I would prefer not to carry you?"

Cameron gets off of her "Sorry I'm just not used to being outside anywhere that tends to happen when you spend most of your life in a bubble." "I can't be that light though."

Ellody giggles "Actually Cameron your weight feels even lighter then my sister's doll."

Cameron confession he's sitting in a scale "I weigh more then a doll." He puts the doll in his hands on the other side and confirms that he's lighter then a doll. Cameron looks down in sadness at seeing that.

DJ comes out of the woods with Alejandro and Sky holding berries in their arms. "Hey guys we found some killer berries and Sky was able to tell the difference from the poisonous one and the normal ones."

Sky tells her teammates "Well I wanted to get some survivalist skills before I came here so I studied up on what berries are safe to eat."

Alejandro confession "Sky has revealed that she has some survival skills which makes her a target perhaps I shall use the Alejandro charm on her and make her a pawn until I leave her high and dry until she lives out her usefulness of course."

Bridgette asks them "So what can we do to pass up the time?"

Eva answers "How about we tell scary stories that's typically what people do on those stupid camp movies when they're by the fire?"

Staci says "Oh I'm good at stories I can tell you a really scary story about my great great great great-

Everyone yells out "No!"

Staci offended "Well I don't know why you guys are being so rude I was gonna tell you about my ancestor who was a notorious vampire hunter, but if you all feel that way anyone else have a story?"

Duncan says "Well I have a story anyone want to hear?"

Before anyone can answer Duncan starts his story "One night a lot like this one so suddenly they heard this tap tap tapping on the side of the car." "The girls started to freak out and by the time even the guy was getting a bit scared." "So he turned on the car he stepped on it when they got back to the girl's house she opened the door and screamed because there hanging from the door handle was the bloody hook." "They say this killer is still alive wandering these very woods he could be just about anywhere really maybe even right here!" Duncan pulls out a hook to scare them all. Duncan does a hysterical maniacal laugh.

Everyone screams except Eva and you see Cameron is on Ellody again "Cameron we talked about this can you please get down?"

Cameron gets down "Sorry."

Ellody turns to Duncan "That was so not funny you scared Cameron half to death."

Duncan laughs again "Yes it was I just wish it was all on camera oh wait it is."

Sky tells him "Dude I can't believe you'd say anything like that I mean I've never met a guy who took so much happiness by making people miserable."

Duncan tells her "Well let's see I'm not a goodie goodie like you guys I've been to Juvie in there making people miserable is sometimes a daily thing."

They hear a wolf's howl in the distance Cameron jumps on Ellody again and in annoyance yells "Cameron stop jumping on me!"

Cameron gets down again "Sorry I don't know why, but I feel safer in your arms."

Ellody blushes "That's nice Cameron, but please try to do it less."

Back with the Gophers they're all in the trees with the bear sniffing the fish by the fire.

Devin looks at Heather "So Heather any ideas right now?"

Heather replies "Don't look at me."

Gwen sarcastically tells her "It was your idea to climb the trees."

Heather throws back "Well why don't you ask the bear hunting expert hey Owen what now?"

Owen still very scared "How should I know?"

Leshawna answers "Dude you said you killed a bear."

Owen yells out "I was being theatrical."

Heather starts to berate him "This is all your fault if you hadn't been growling like that we wouldn't have attracted him to out sect."

Owen yells out "Excuse me for living!" Owen does a small scream and hits his head multiple times on the tree.

Devin tells Heather "Hey ease up on Owen he brought us fish."

The bear sniffs the fish Heather yells at him "Hey lay off our fish!"

Lindsey screams out in fear "It's probably already eaten Izzy."

Heather says flatly "Then It shouldn't be hungry." Gwen gasps "What this is survival of the fittest she should've just peed her pants like Brick."

Brick still holding onto his pants looks down in shame. The part of the branch where Leshawna was sitting collapses and she falls in front of the tent. The bear gets next to her and growls at her.

Everyone gasps Owen yells out "Dear Abby she's going to die!"

Leshawna begins to shuffle backwards on her hands and knees until she hits the tree trunk the bear stands up still growling.

Leshawna very nervous "Um nice bear." Leshawna screams and covers her eyes in fear "Somebody help me!"

Everyone screams at her to run, but all of a sudden the bear talks and he sounds like a teenaged girl "Hey are you okay?"

Leshawna now confused asks "Um did that bear just ask me a question?"

The bear takes off it's head revealing it was Izzy in a bear costume. Owen slides down the tree "Oh my goodness I did not expect that."

Lindsey confused now "Okay I'm so confused right now."

Gwen mad asks her "What are you some kind some kinda weirdo?"

Izzy tried to defend herself "I thought it would be funny." Izzy starts to laugh

Izzy confession "Okay Okay that was so funny it's like 'oh no it's a bear' 'oh we're gonna die now' 'help help.' Izzy laughs again. "And then I'm like 'rawr I'm gonna way you' Like I could actually do that there's no way okay." She laughs again.

Back with the Bass a wolf's howl is heard again everyone is still awake Bridgette gets up DJ asks her "What's wrong you gotta go pee?"

Bridgette answers "Like crazy but I'm afraid to leave the tent."

DJ shakes a jar filled with his pee "Yeah me too."

Bridgette peaks out the tent a group of bats come out of nowhere scaring her, but luckily none of them hit her in the face. Bridgette walks away to do her business.

Now back with the Gophers Izzy is still wearing her bear costume Heather hands her a fish "Rockin' job on the fish sticks nice."

The nearby bush starts to rustle again you hear a bear's cry it sniffs Izzy "Wow that costume is really good." "I mean I thought mine was good, but this one is like really good."

Devin goes near them "It's probably just Chris trying to mess with us." "Nice try Chris."

Owen goes in front of it and pokes it's nose "We know you're not a bear dude." He pokes it's nose again.

The bear roars Gwen vet skeptical "I don't know Owen this one looks kinda real."

Heather now afraid "Chris did say there were bears." Everyone by the fire starts to back away.

Owen not believing it "Oh come on guys they're just trying to see if they could punk us twice." "This is not a real bear and I'm going to prove it to you." Owen tries to pull off it's mask, but rips off some hair instead. Owen takes a closer look at it "This does feel kinda real."

The bear roars in Owen's face and Brick pees his pants again with the hair now on his face Owen says "Yup that's a real bear." The bear takes the hair from him and puts it back on his head.

Owen runs away screaming and everyone starts to follow.

Back with the Bass everyone is asleep in the tent and nothing is going on right now. It does start to rain though however that only makes a few of them to stir around, but it doesn't wake anyone up.

Back with the Gophers everyone is back up the tree hiding from the bear.

The next morning Leshawna jumps down from the tree seeing that the bear is gone.

Devin gets up with a kink in his back "Guys I think it's safe the bear's gone."

Gwen picks up the soggy wet map "And the map is also ruined."

Izzy still wearing her bear costume "Hey I don't know how raccoons sleep in trees because I'm so stiff."

Owen stretching "They must be really limber."

Heather now very angry "You know what crazy girl I don't want to hear another word from you or the bear hunter hear." "If you two hadn't been acting like bear bait all night we could have actually slept in our tent!"

A bird starts to chirp and all three of them say "Shut up!" The bird falls to the ground.

Everyone on the Bass are up and look like they all had a very good sleep last night. They all start to pack up and head for camp.

The scene goes to the bonfire with Chris putting a piece of wood in the fire pit. The Killer Bass run over to him. Staci yells out "Yes we won we're like all here so we win." The Bass cheer in joy.

The Screaming Gophers arrive next Heather yells out "No, they got here first." She turns to Owen and shoves him onto the ground. "This is all your fault!" Izzy giggles.

Chris says "Well since Staci already kinda stole my thunder which I don't appreciate at all." He glares at Staci. "But since everyone on their team is here the Killer Bass win!" "Screaming Gophers I'll see you at the elimination ceremony." "Killer Bass you guys are on a one way trip to the tuckshop."

The Killer Bass run off to collect their rewards. While most people on the Gophers are glaring at Izzy and Owen.

Everyone in the Killer Bass are around for hot tub. Cameron in the hot tub says "This is nice I can't believe Chris also said that we could use the Gophers hot tub for our reward."

Duncan tosses a chip in his mouth "Boy this is a very good reward for once I enjoy eating something other then Chef's sorry excuse for cooking."

Everyone says "The Killer Bass rule!"

At the elimination ceremony the Gophers are lined up again Chris holding a plate of marshmallows "Wow Gophers you lost again I thought the Bass sucked, but now they're actually starting to look better then you which says something." "You've all cast your vote the camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately hit the Dock of Shame and take the Boat of Losers and get the heck out of here and you can't come back _ever."_ "Now I can see that you're all tired so tonight I'll just throw them to you." "Lindsey, Dawn, Devin, Brick the pants wetter, Leshawna, Gwen, Heather, Emma, Mike, and Zoey." "Owen you are on the chopping block for lying about being a bear hunter not cool my friend and Izzy you're idea of a practical joke was not very good the only funny part was the Brick wet himself."

Brick annoyed "Can you not mention that it wasn't funny to me?"

Chris not really meaning it "Sorry dude but that name is gonna stick." "Now onto who shall receive the last marshmallow after looking through the votes the person going home will be I-

They're interrupted by a helicopter over head "Izzy this is the RCMP surrender before we have to make this difficult."

Leshawna asks her "What did you do to piss off the RCMP?"

Izzy says "I may have blown up their kitchen." "Now if you'll excuse me." Izzy runs off and screams "You'll never take me alive copper!"

Izzy runs off and the helicopter follows her.

Chris weirded out finish his sentence "Well I guess Owen gets the last marshmallow you were going to go home, but because Izzy just high tailed it out of here you get to stay lucky you." "If you guys didn't pick up on this I was going to say Izzy's name, but then laugh it off as a joke and say Owen is actually going home." "So yes count yourself very lucky for now of course." "I guess you guys just head to your cabins now while the RCMP search for Izzy."

~Episode over.~

 **Yeah without the whisk Katie and Sadie thing episode was kinda short and yes I made the Gophers lose again. Izzy was of course the easiest person to chose to eliminate even if she wasn't technically eliminated. Anyway I should post my next chapter sometime in the future it's hard to tell sometimes. So I guess I'll see you later Drama Fans.**


	7. Phobia Factor

**Yay this is the episode I've been wanting to do for so long the Phobia Factor episode one of my favorite TD episodes of all time. This episode will be a lot of fun for me to do I can't wait for you guys to tell me what you think about it.**

 **Screaming Gophers:** **Leshawna, Heather, Owen, Gwen, Devin, Brick, Dawn, Mike, Zoey, Emma, and Lindsey.**

 **Killer Bass:** **Duncan, Alejandro, Sky, Carrie, Tyler, DJ, Staci, Eva, Ellody, Cameron, Bridgette, and Geoff.**

 **28th place Max: ( The Super Villain)**

 **27th place Lightning: ( The Athletic Overachiever)**

 **26th place Noah: (The Schemer)**

 **25th place Dave: (The Normal Guy)**

 **24th place Izzy: (The Pycho Hose Beast)**

Chris narrates "Last time on Total Drama Island the campers had their survival skills put to the test." "The night was very eventful for the Gophers that is." "With them encountering a bear that was then revealed to be Izzy, to being scared into a tree for a second time by a real bear, oh and Brick wet himself twice which was hilarious." "The Bass has a good night in the woods and secured themselves a third victory beating the Gophers winning record and in the end Owen would have went home if not for Izzy being chased out of camp by the RCMP." "Soon however a new challenge will start one that will be very hilarious right here on Total Drama Island!"

Everyone is at the campfire and Owen is crying is eyes out "I miss Izzy!"

Dawn tries to comfort Owen "Owen I knew that you were infatuated with Izzy, but Izzy would want you to persevere and succeed in the competition."

Owen still crying pulls Dawn in a big hug "Thanks you for trying to make me feel better."

Dawn struggles for breath "Owen...I can't...breathe."

Owen puts her down "Sorry I don't know my strength sometimes." Owen is crying again.

Zoey tries to comfort him to "Owen you'll be alright Izzy can handle herself so I don't think that she could be sent to jail by the RCMP if they caught her." "Because you know Izzy can kick their butts and make them hurt even though doing that could get her in jail even longer." Owen cries even more.

Zoey confession "Okay that went wrong really bad I really should have just stopped at the Izzy can handle herself part."

The Gophers look over and see the Killer Bass Heather annoyed that they're there says "What are you here for come to rub it in that you beat us three in a row?"

Staci holds out a thing of green jello with a gummy worm in it "We had some leftover dessert after our reward party yah so we'd give you guys some."

DJ comes over to the fire "Hey guys you left me behind." He sees the jello in Staci's hand and freaks out. "Snake!" He smacks the plate out of her hand.

Emma goes down and picks it up "Great job DJ you just ruined the jello and this is a gummy worm to just to let you know."

DJ lowers his head "Sorry it's just snakes freak me out."

Tyler tells him "I feel you chickens give me the creeps."

Gwen surprised asks him "You're afraid of chickens?"

Duncan being Duncan tells him "Wow that really lame."

Gwen confession "So suddenly everyone's having a big share fest by the fire like how Carrie went on and on about how she's afraid of worms which was probably why she was looking petrified when the jello went near her, Cameron told everyone he was afraid of spiders, and Heather even said she was afraid sumo wrestlers which is by far the strangest one."

Now it looks like it's Gwen's turn "My greatest fear I guess being buried alive."

Lindsey's turn "Looking hideous."

Owen's turn "Flying man that's some crazy stuff."

Devin goes after him "Man I couldn't handle it either I'm not afraid of flying, but I am afraid of heights."

Dawn's up next "I am afraid of animatronic animals." "They are not part of nature and a pale comparison to the real thing."

Geoff's turn "I'm scared of hail small, but deadly dude."

Bridgette's up next "Being left alone in the woods."

Staci's turn "Losing my bow it's what gives me my confidence."

Mike goes next "Being trapped in a room with an alligator."

Emma tells them "Well I'm not afraid of anything."

Ellody tells her "That's highly doubtful, but I'm afraid of papers with F grades on them."

Duncan laughs at that "Now that is just pathetic, but I'm actually agreeing with her you gotta afraid of something whatever your name is."

Emma scoff "My name is Emma and I'm not afraid of anything so just deal with it." "What are you afraid of Jailhouse?"

Duncan tells her "I've been to juvie there's a difference between that and jail and I'm afraid of (everyone stares at Duncan waiting to hear what he has to say.) Celine Dion music store standees."

Devin wanting to hear it again ask "I'm pretty sure I didn't hear that right Brick what did you think he said?"

Brick tells her "I'm pretty sure he said Celine Dion music store standees."

Devin smiles "Yup that's what I thought he said."

Lindsey happily says "Oh I love Celine Dion (She then looks down in confusion.) what's a standee?"

Mike tells her "You know those cardboard cutouts that always stands out in the music store windows." Mike then tries to think of another explanation that Lindsey could understand more "They're basically like mannequins except they're made of cardboard."

Lindsey says "Ohh right now I remember them."

Ellody tries to antagonize him more "So if we had a cardboard standee right now-

Duncan puts his hands in his ears "Shut it." "What about you guys?"

Zoey tells him "Well I'm afraid of clowns." "They're just so creepy." She then turns to Emma "Come on Emma you have to be afraid of something?"

Emma tells her "Well I just don't know what to tell you just that I'm not afraid of anything."

Everyone is in the Mess Hall eating well trying to eat when Chris whistles and tells them "Camper your next challenge is a little game I like to call Phobia Factor prepare to face your worst fears."

Leshawna holds up a hairy weird looking well I don't even know if I could call it a hotdog "Worse then this."

Gwen says out loud "We're in trouble now."

Chris holds out a card "Now for our first victim Staci." "All you have to do is hand over your bow to me and for about four hours you can not wear it and if you back out I'll give it to you, but your team may not be happy with you if they don't win."

Staci has a look of panic and runs out of the Mess Hall Chris yells out to Chef "We have a runner!"

Chef runs out of the Mess Hall and you hear some fight noises and Chef comes back in the building with Staci's bow in his hand he hands it to Chris "Guard that thing with your life man that Staci girl has some might when it concerns that thing."

Chris still holding the bow in hand then turns back to the campers "Alright since we have that one down and just need to wait see how she does Heather it's your turn meet us all at the theater." "It's sumo time!"

Heather has a petrified look on her face and Chris calls out to Gwen "Gwen you, me, the beach, and tons of sand."

Lindsey being her normal confused self "Wait how would they know those were your worst fears?"

Gwen facepalms herself "Because we told them." Gwen has her face on the table.

Brick tells her "We told them at the campfire last night."

Flashback to the campfire back to what Gwen said "What's my worst fear I guess being buried alive."

Now back in real time Lindsey stands up "Wait they were listening to us?"

Gwen still with her head on the table "It's a reality show Einstein they're always listening to us."

Lindsey still being herself says "Wait that's like eavesdropping."

Chris ignoring Lindsey yells out "Chef Hatchet didn't you have a special order for Tyler here today?"

Chef holds out what looks like a deep fried live chicken Tyler picks it up and flash back to the campfire "Chickens give me the creeps." Tyler inches it closer and closer to his mouth takes a bite of it out from the bite a chicken comes out of it making Tyler freak out.

Everyone is standing at a pool full of worms Chris narrates "Carrie in order to get a point for your team you have to jump into this pool full of worms."

Flashback of campfire in Gwen's confession "Carrie went on and on about her fear of worms."

Carrie holds her mouth to keep her from barfing "I've been afraid worms ever since my sister made me eat a worm when I was six I barfing for six days after that and now whenever I see or hear someone say worm I barf." (Carrie's cheeks bulge out when she says worm.)

Devin goes over to comfort her, but before he can go Heather stops him "Where do you think you're going?"

Devin tells her "Carrie is my best friend now matter what you and your demanding attitude has to say I'm going to help her because she's my friend."

Heather smirks "Yeah if you're so much of her friend why would she sing that song about you back at the talent show?"

Devin ignores Heather trying not to believe that Carrie would sing the song about her. He goes over to her "Carrie I want you focus think of this pool here as something that will make you fell confident and you'll feel much better."

Carrie asks him "How am I gonna do that?"

Devin puts his hands over her eyes "Close your eyes and envision that you see something that makes you feel happy and just jump into it and keep your eyes closed until I say so."

Devin removes his hands and closes her eyes she envision the pool only in her head it looks like a normal pool with Devin sunbathing on top of a pool floatie Carrie is on top of a diving board Devin waves at her and she jumps in the pool.

Chris announces "Nice job Carrie got a point for her team."

Devin comes over to her and picks her up and places her back on the ground "Okay Carrie you can open up your eyes now."

Carrie opens her eyes and hugs Devin "Thanks for helping me out Homie." Carrie hides a blush on her cheeks when she's hugging him. "I'm gonna go take a shower so I can get this smell off of me before it gets to potent." Carrie leaves.

Lindsey is sitting on a chair in the Mess Hall Chris puts a hideous wig on her "Chef time to do Lindsey's makeup."

Chef comes out of the kitchen with a make up kit in his hands "I'm gonna make you look real pretty."

He picks up a makeup brush and covers the front of Lindsey with his whole body and you hear her scream in fear "Nooo!"

Chris tells her "Oh and you have to keep the wig and whatever look Chef gives you for about 6 hours."

Flashback to the campfire Owen's turn "Flying man that's some crazy stuff."

Devin goes after him "Man I couldn't handle it either I'm not afraid of flying, but I am afraid of heights."

The tour of them are in front of a rundown looking biplane. Chef wears a wig and female flight attendant's outfit he kicks the door open. The plane starts and when their lifting off some tape fall off of it and Owen screams in fear while Devin looks traumatized.

Eva is in the bathroom listening to her music she flushes the toilet and gets out of the stall and sees a unicorn in front of her. She backs away from it at first but then looks angry "I'm not gonna let you haunt me anymore it's been so long since I've seen one of you and I'll make you pay for ruining my seventh birthday party."

You begin to hear Eva punch the Unicorn off screen to avoid traumatizing little girls watching the show.

Eva confession "I hate unicorns I used to love them they were the only girlie thing I liked so my parents thought it would be nice to hire a performer who played a unicorn." "However they were an amateur and ended up knocking my birthday cake into me." "I knew the one in the bathroom was fake just like the one at my birthday party was, but it felt really good punching them." "I actually do feel much more calm now who knew getting over my childhood fear would make me feel better."

Chris is with Mike and leads him to the tool shed "Mike your fear awaits you inside."

Flashback to the campfire Mike's turn "Being trapped in a room with a alligator."

Chris closes the door behind him and speaks on an intercom "Now Mike this fear is simple all you have to do is survive in the room for 10 minutes or beat the alligator in a fight and cut the time in short."

Mikes says out loud "Where's the alligator?"

Chris still on the PA "Yeah this is an intercom I can't hear what you're saying so I'm thinking you asked where the alligator is well the alligator is in a cage on the far end of the shed which I will now open."

Mike looks over to the far end of the shed and the cage opens up leading to the alligator to go over to Mike. Mike tries to run in fear and looks over to a table a tried to find something useful when the alligator growls at him Mike knocks his body into the table and a fedora fall on his head he breaths in and talks with an Australian accent "Now where am I?" He looks over to see the alligator "Oh no that ain't good."

Mike takes some rope off of the wall and you hear some punches off screen.

Chris opens the door to see if Mike survived and sees that the alligator has been hogtied "Woah Mike did you do that?"

Mike answers "Who else would do it a ghost naw it was me and the name is Manitoba Smith not Mike."

Chris says to himself "Okay Mike you're really confusing me or Manitoba whatever your name is just head back to the cabin okay."

Manitoba asks him "Before I go can keep this fedora?"

Chris tells him "Sorry dude, but Chef doesn't like people taking his stuff so just put that back."

Manitoba looks bummed "Well it was fun while it lasted."

He puts the fedora on the table and Mike breaths in. "Um where am I?"

Chris now even more confused "Okay Manitoba or Mike whatever your name is you're starting to freak me out just go back to the cabin you won a point for your team."

Mike confession "And my Multiple Personality Disorder once again helps me out, but ends up freaking someone out."

Lindsey is with the others now with a horrid make over while Chef is wearing a giant spider costume and scares both Leshawna and Cameron making both the teams not earn a point.

Everyone is in the stands with Heather on stage with Chris and a sumo wrestler on the other side Chris narrates "Heather stepped up and one the Gophers their second point." The sumo wrestler charges at her and surprisingly when he knocks into her cowering body the sumo wrestler falls of stage and tumbles away.

 **Screaming Gophers: 2**

 **Killer Bass: 2**

Back at the plane which is now upside down Devin and Owen are freaking out and screaming.

It goes to Bridgette sitting in the woods Chris narrates "Bridgette began her six hours of solitude in the woods feeling pretty confident."

Bridgette talks to herself to make herself feel better "I'm not scared six hours out here is nothing." A chipmunk goes over to her and in fear she kicks it away sending far away.

It goes to the beach with Gwen in a class with a small opening Chris starts shoveling the sand on it.

Zoey stands by Gwen and talks to her "Gwen I may not know you that well, but you have put your faith in the right person I will make sure to guard you and dig you up when your time is up." "Chris gave us wallow talkies and we'll be able to talk for your five minutes."

Zoey closes the slit and Gwen says "Goodbye cruel world."

Now back to the stage DJ is next to a small terrarium with a baby snake inside. Flashback to the campfire DJ screams "Snake!" in fear

Duncan is surprisingly being cheerful and cheers on DJ "Yeah you could do this buddy."

For a few moments of suspense and then the baby snake blinks making DJ freak out "It blinked."

Cameron tells him "DJ don't freak out the blink just means that the snake likes you."

Alejandro annoyed with DJ "DJ that is the smallest snake I have ever seen just grab it."

DJ still very afraid "Yeah, but it's slimy and scary and slithery."

Alejandro yells at him "Suck it up now and touch the Bass need the point so we can have our fourth win."

DJ picks up the snake after a little more moments of suspense. Earning the Killer Bass another point.

Back with Gwen and Zoey.

Gwen on her walkie talkie asks her "So Zoey why'd you volunteer to look over me?"

Zoey tells her "Well I wanted to make some friends her finally I haven't been the most social since I got here so I thought that this could be a good opportunity to make a friend." "The only other person I've talked to is Mike and for some reason it can be really awkward because of his weird characters."

Gwen trying to keep calm asks her "Yeah Mike can be really weird hey to make some conversation why don't you tell me why you hate clowns?"

Zoey starts to tell a story "Ugh it's really embarrassing, but can you please keep it a secret?"

Gwen tells her "Okay I agree I won't tell a soul."

Zoey begins her story "Okay when I was young my little brother and me were enjoying his birthday party when the clown came and was doing tricks I loved it he was funny and nice and it all felt good for me when he made me a ballon dog I never really had a dog so I thought it would be fun." "After I thanked him for it he popped it right in my face and he laughed at me and after him so did everyone else and it was humiliating." "I was under my bed for three days scared that the clown would come back and humiliate me again." "However ever since then I've been scared of clowns afraid that they'd humiliate again." "Luckily _FaceTube_ wasn't so big back then so no one recorded it and let the humiliation stay."

Gwen tells her "Wow that clown sounds like a total jerk to do something like that to you."

Zoey gives her a last bit of the story "Well the story doesn't end there because my mom told me that because of what he did she complained to his boss and that clown was fired." "It didn't feel good at first, but it was some kinda progress to make me feel better."

Gwen tells her "Your Mom sounds like a person you shouldn't mention."

Zoey chuckles "She isn't she's especially protective of her kids she's one of the people who actually got me to sign up for this show to make some friends."

Gwen feeling more calm "Well I guess we could be friends if you want Zoey."

Zoey excited "Yes I have another friend well if Mike is considered a friend of mine."

All of a sudden a voice is heard "Hello little girl how are you today?"

Zoey looks over and sees it's a clown standing there in the walkie talkie she's tells Gwen "Gwen there's a clown here what do I do?"

Gwen tells her "Zoey feel confident don't run away and try to stand up to him I know you can."

Zoey puts her walkie talkie on her hip she politely tells him "You have to leave now."

The clown tells her "I am here to make you feel happy and happy you will be."

Zoey gets closer to him and her voice sounds more angry and direct "I said leave I'm talking with my friend right now." Zoey kicks him hard in the crotch. Zoey then calms down "Sorry, but I told you leave when you could."

The clown falls to the ground in pain and interns carry him away. Zoey then hears a buzz as Gwen's time is up "Alright Gwen I'm gonna dig you up now your time is up."

Gwen happily screams "Yes, finally I don't know how much longer I could stand being here."

Zoey starts to dig her up.

Sky's fear is up next Chef is next to her with a megaphone Chris explains what she has to do "Alright Sky in order to conquer your fear all you have to do is take Chef heckling you and calling you a loser for five minutes without running away, trying to hurt Chef, and any other sad thing."

Chef speaks in the megaphone "You are the biggest loser I've ever seen all you do is lose you big loser!"

Chris tells her "Oh and before I go you can't cover your ears."

Flashback to the campfire Emma asks Duncan "What are you afraid of Jailhouse?"

Duncan sighs "Celine Dion music store standees."

Back at the cabins all the Bass are there where there is a standee there.

Ellody as team leader tries to help him "Don't be afraid Duncan she's pretty, nice, and of course she's cardboard so she can't hurt you."

Duncan freaked out "That looks really real though."

Chris tells him "All you have to do is one hug and your done."

Ellody turns to the others "Alright come on Killer Bass let's cheer on Duncan." "Duncan Duncan Duncan."

Everyone begins to chant his name "Duncan Duncan Duncan."

Duncan goes over the standee and hugs it now that his team is cheering him on. Everyone cheers for him since they got another point.

 **Screaming Gophers: 4** **Killer Bass: 4**

Back with Sky Chris goes to check out how she's doing and finds her on the ground in a fetal position looking freaked out "Sky sorry, but it looks like you couldn't handle the criticism so sadly your team does not get a point for this."

Chris holds out a weird looking remote "Looks like it's time to torture Geoff now I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this."

Flashback to the campfire Geoff says "I'm scared of hail it's small, but deadly dude."

A small cloud goes over Geoff as he sits back and relaxes on a lounge chair. Hail begins to fall from the cloud making him freak out. He tries to outrun it but it follows him. Lindsey, Heather, Leshawna, and Emma see that and look freaked out except Lindsey of course "That cloud is following him awe it's like his own baby cloud I want one to here cloudy cloud."

Chris is now on Geoff lounge chair using the remote with Alejandro next to him "This is really entertaining could you make the cloud go lower and pelt him harder."

Chris tells him "You are one sick dude, but yeah." "Oh you're fear is that-a-way." Chris points to his right.

Alejandro looks over at where he's pointing and we see a Latina girl who looks really angry "Alejandro!"

Alejandro then looks very nervous and fidgety "Donja what are you doing here?"

Donja really angry with "What I'm here is getting payback buddy you left me at our date, started to avoid me, and then you dumped me by text!"

Chris tells him "You're only way to conquer fear here of Donja is tell her why you started to do all that stuff to her."

Alejandro whispers to him "But if I tell her she'll kill me how did you even find out about her?"

Chris does his signature chuckle "Yeah you see you didn't give a fear at the campfire so we called home and your brother Jose answered the phone and told us all about her and gave us her number." "Good luck dude."

Chris goes back to pelting Geoff with hail.

Lindsey and Staci are in the cabins "Ugh Lindsey I can't stand being without my bow I really want it back, but if I take it back from Chris then my team could lose."

Lindsey equally sad "I know I have to wear this hideous wig and make over Chef gave me, but all I want to do is clean it off and take off this itchy wig." She scratches her wig in annoyance. Lindsey asks Staci "Um Staci could I give you a slight girl beauty suggestion?"

Staci answers her "I guess so long as it isn't too bad."

Lindsey tried to beat around the bush until finally saying "I think you're now makes you look ridiculous and your disproportionate."

Staci shocked "What but I thought people loved my bow."

Lindsey still hesitant tells her "Everyone hates your stories about your family and thinks they're total lies."

Staci gasps "What Lindsey why are being so mean right now?"

Lindsey tells her "I'm not trying to be it's just Heather is sometimes telling me that she may want to kick you out of the alliance if you keep being annoying and telling stories." "Staci I'm your friend and I don't want to lose you or have you leave because you're annoying."

Staci hugs her "Thanks Lindsey for telling me all this." "Um Lindsey would mind giving my hair a makeover to make people like it more and I'll try to tell less stories?"

Lindsey squeals "Yeah a makeover." "I have so many styles here pick which you like and I'll make your hair super pretty."

Staci points out "Oh I love this medium and wavy style with the sideswept could you do that?"

Lindsey tells "That is gonna look so good on you oh maybe you'll attract the attention of a boy with how good I'm gonna make your hair look." "When I'm done you won't even think about that bow of yours."

It goes Bridgette being in the woods she's still talking to herself and tries to reassure herself "Okay okay okay Bridge you can do this only four hours and 15 minutes to go." A birds call is heard it sounds like a crow (Sorry I don't know bird cries) "Oh don't even bother trying to freak me out producer people." A very loud footstep is heard Bridgette turns behind her and see Sasquatchanwka behind her. Bridgette runs out of the woods in fear screaming the whole way.

The plane lands on the ground and Devin and Owen run straight out of it. They run away from the plane and Devin screams out "Yes we're alive!" As they leave both the wings on the biplane fall off.

 **Screaming Gophers: 6 Killer Bass: 4**

Lindsey and Staci are in the communal bathroom in front of the mirror and Staci's hair looks just like how she asked Lindsey to do it and looks surprisingly well on her. "Lindsey it looks perfect you are like so my bestie for this."

Lindsey tells her "Thanks and our times up so I can finally take all this off and you can tell Chris you don't need your bow anymore."

Staci asks her "Lindsey could you come with me to go tell Chris in return I'll help you wash that makeup off your face?"

Lindsey goes with her "Totally I want to help my bestie."

The Bass are in front of a farm pen looking area with a chicken inside with Tyler by the fence. Lindsey and Staci come over to Chris. Staci tells Chris "Chris I'm here for my bow."

Chris turns around "Woah Staci what did you do you actually look like a decent human being?"

Staci annoyed with him "I'm going to ignore that and just ask for my bow."

Chris hands it to her "Sure take it I don't really care about it." "Oh and Lindsey you know you can take that stuff off right?"

Lindsey tells him "Yeah I just wanted to help her out and then take the stuff off hi Tyler."

Tyler waves at her.

Chris tells him "Tyler in order to score a point for your team you have to stay in this pen for three minutes these chickens."

He opens a box and it has a chicken and two chicks.

Bridgette yells out "You can do it Tyler!"

Duncan yells out to him "Yeah unless you're chicken."

Lindsey goes over to Tyler "Tyler I'm here for you because I'm your girlfriend and I want you to stay here and I love you Tyler."

Tyler asks her "You love me?"

Lindsey kisses him on the cheek "If I didn't I wouldn't have made out with you on top of the sink when we were tied up by your yo-yo." "I really like you Tyler so get in that pen and show me that you're the brave hot guy who I like."

Tyler gets in the pen and his three minutes starts. Staci goes over to Lindsey "Lindsey Heather said you couldn't date him."

Lindsey goes down and whispers to her "I know, but I really Tyler so I'm begging you as your bestie please don't tell Heather."

Staci whispers back "You're secret's safe with me." "Now let's watch Tyler and then we can go back to the bathroom and get that makeup off."

Everytime Tyler starts to get nervous he looks at Lindsey to feel confident and that cycle continues until Chris say "That's three minutes Tyler you got your team a point."

Back with Alejandro he is hiding under the docks from Donja he hears her footsteps on "Alejandro where are you come out and tell my why you dumped me?!" He looks up and sees that her feet are right above him. "Wherever you are I'll find you."

When he thinks she leaves he leaves out a breath of relief then out of nowhere she jumps out from the water and freaks him out "Now get to explaining."

Alejandro looks at her "Fine the reason I dumped you in such a way is because you are frighting and I couldn't take it."

Donja looks down at him "So you dumped me because you were intimidated by me?"

Alejandro answers by telling her "No, I dumped you because you scared me and it made it hard to stay in a relationship with you."

Donja now gives him annoyed then calm look "I knew you were scared, but not a good reason to dump me I scare everyone back home it's part of my nature." "You were the only person who wasn't afraid of me completely anyway because you were equally scary to the others." "Look I'm gonna go for some reason coming this long just to punch you in the face doesn't seem worth it." "However when school comes back watch out for me!" Donja leaves.

Alejandro still very scared "Why did I ever go out with her?"

Back with the Screaming Gophers it's Dawn's turn Chris explains what she has to do "Dawn in this challenge you must confront your fear you have to pet this robotic puppy."

Dawn looks at it with fear "Friends I don't know how if I can do this."

Owen tells her "Dawn be brave you tried to make me happy when Izzy left and I haven't thought about her ever since." Owen then breaks down in tears "Izzy I miss you!"

Zoey goes over to her "Dawn I could help you so all you have to do is pet just imagine that it's a real puppy that should help you."

Dawn tries to reassure with Zoey's advice "Yes imagine it to be a puppy." Dawn picks it up and freaks out "I can't imagine it to be a puppy." She throws it and it's mechanical head knocks off. "Oops."

Chris mad that she destroyed "Great Dawn just great not only does your team not get a point, but you destroyed my robot that cost 20 bucks." "Okay Brick it's your turn." "Follow me to your dare location."

Brick gulps in fear as he follows Chris.

Chris stops in front of a cave "Okay Brick go inside this dark dark cave and you have to stay there for five minutes." Brick goes inside and almost instantly runs back out screaming. "Wow that sucked okay I guess because of you we have to do the final two challenges as a tie breaker."

Everyone is standing by the stage Chris announces "Okay teams here's how this is gonna go each team everyone has gone except for two people and these two people will decide who's team will win and who's team will lose." "When I say your name come join me on stage Ellody and Emma."

They both get on stage Emma with an annoyed look tells Chris "I have no fears I've already said I don't."

Chris tells her "Yeah we didn't believe so we called your house and your little sister Kitty told us that you do have a fear." "You see your sister told us about a little incident when you were 10 concerning you and a praying mantis." He lift the tarp off of a terrarium to see a little praying Mantis. "While Ellody you have to touch and hug a whole pile of math tests with F grades on them I think even some F minuses." "Now this challenge is done when one of you does the fear before the other." "So if Ellody hugs the pile of failed math tests first the Bass win again, however if Emma picks up the praying mantis first then the Gophers win." "So ladies get to your fears quickly before the other one."

Emma confession "So I'm looking at this tie-breaker and I'm thinking that Ellody has the easy one because she doesn't have to touch something as hideous and gross as a praying mantis." "I mean it's just paper."

Ellody immediately says "I can't do it." "I've never touched a paper with an F grade and I really don't want to touch it." "I'm sorry guys but I have to back out."

Chris tells them "Well Bass it seems as if because Ellody you may have lost, but the Bass haven't lost yet Emma if you pick up that praying Mantis then the Gophers win."

Emma stares at the mantis and looks really freaked out she talks to herself "Okay Emma be okay you'll be okay this mantis won't climb onto my head like the other one." "You'll be okay." She reaches her hand inside and picks it up.

Chris excitedly says "And the Screaming Gophers win!"

The Gophers celebrate having finally won a challenge. Emma grossed out puts the mantis back inside.

The scene goes to the elimination ceremony "Bass this is the elimination ceremony where one of you will be eliminated take a ride on the Boat of Losers and go home and you can never come back _ever_." "I'll say the name of those who will be staying another week." "Duncan, Alejandro, Carrie, Tyler, Eva, DJ and Staci." "The rest of you each have a vote against you for not completing your scare." "However some of are safe like Geoff and Bridgette, surprisingly Ellody you're safe to." "Sky and Cameron you two had the most votes against you however only one of you will be taking the Boat of Losers and that person is Cameron."

Ellody jumps up in surprise "Noo!" Everyone looks at her strangely "What he's... a good friend." She gives an awkward smile.

Chris gestures with his thumb towards the Dock of Shame "Sorry dude, but it seems as if your team has spoken."

Cameron turns to the others "Sorry guys I guess my fear of spiders just got too much over me."

Ellody goes over to him and hugs him "I'm gonna miss you Cameron."

Cameron accepting the hug "Thanks Ellody you were the nicest person to me on my stay here." He turns to the others "Well I guess this is goodbye guys hope you do well in the competition"

Cameron leaves off the Boat of Losers.

Ellody confession "I'm gonna really miss you Cameron I'll try to win for you."

 **There it is the fear challenge is complete in this chapter I made sure that everyone got a bit of the spotlight today. It sucked having to eliminate Cameron, but that's what I decided to do today. Some of the fears were hard to come up with, but luckily most of them already had their fears established. I hope you all like this please review, fav, and follow. Even recommend it to people if you'd like.**


	8. Up the Creek

**This episode is the Boney Island episode what will happen now will there interesting parts today and of course another beloved contestant will be eliminated. Hope you guys like it.**

 **Screaming Gophers:** **Leshawna, Heather, Owen, Gwen, Devin, Brick, Dawn, Mike, Zoey, Emma, and Lindsey.**

 **Killer Bass:** **Duncan, Alejandro, Sky, Carrie, Tyler, DJ, Staci, Eva, Ellody, Bridgette, and Geoff.**

 **28th place Max: ( The Super Villain)**

 **27th place Lightning: ( The Athletic Overachiever)**

 **26th place Noah: (The Schemer)**

 **25th place Dave: (The Normal Guy)**

 **24th place Izzy: (The Pycho Hose Beast)**

 **23rd place Cameron: (The Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy)**

Chris narrates "Last time on Total Drama Island the campers were forced to conquer their deepest darkest fears." "Some were successful (it shows clip of Zoey kicking the clown in the crotch) others didn't do so well (It shows a clip of Sky curled up in a ball to Brick running out of the cave in seconds.)" "In the end it was up to either Emma or Ellody to secure victory for their teams because of Ellody chickening out the Bass lost and the Screaming Gopher won a challenge after so much losing." "The person who was up for elimination was sadly Cameron which left Ellody quite sad." "Now it's time for another challenge and another paycheck for me." "Who will be eliminated and will someone die check it here on this dangerous episode of Total Drama Island!?"

Chris is in front of all the contestants announcing "Bass Gophers today's challenge is a true summer camp experience a canoe trip." The camera enlarges showing canoes lines up by the beach. "You'll be paddling your canoe across the lake to Boney Island." "When you get there you must portage your canoes to the other side of the island." "Which is about a 2 hour hike through treacherous dense jungle."

Geoff confused asks "Pour what?"

Chris with an annoyed look does air quotes and says "Portage." Geoff still has a look that he doesn't know what that means. To put things more clearly Chris says "Dude walk with your canoe."

Geoff now knows what it means "Oh."

Chris then continues his exploration "When you arrive at the other end of the island you'll build a rescue fire judged by me." "The first team to paddle home and return their canoes to the beach is the winner of invincibility move campers move." Everyone starts to race off but before they can Chris stops them "Oh wait one more thing I should mention legend has it if you take anything off the island you'll be cursed forever." You hear lightning sounds around the campers after he said that.

Owen excited "Yes a cursed island whoo!"

Everyone gives Owen a weird look.

Chris tells them "Now get in your canoes and let's have some fun."

You hear a flush and Staci runs over to Chris "What did I miss?"

Chris points with his thumb towards the beach "Canoes."

Mike confession "Chris said we have to chose a paddle partner and I want to ask Zoey to be mine she's cute funny." Mike then starts to talk nervously "I mean not that I like her I mean I do like her, I just don't like like her." Mike groans as he facepalms himself.

Gwen is over by the stairs and looks at Duncan with wanting eyes Zoey notices this nudges Gwen in the shoulder "So is he the guy you like?"

Gwen tries to deny it "What no I don't like him he's funny and his bad boy charm is cool but I don't like him."

Zoey smirks "Well I actually do think that you like him because you called him funny and called his bad boy attitude a charm."

Gwen sighs "Okay I may like him it's so hard to talk to him though since we're on opposing teams I mean we hang out occasionally after the challenges, but for some reason it doesn't feel like enough time for me."

Zoey trying to be her friend tells her "Well for now you guys just have to play the waiting game and hope that both of you stay long enough until the merge then you guys can talk all you want."

Gwen smiles at that thought "Yeah that's a good thing to think about hey you wanna do this canoe thing together?"

Zoey answers "Sure just don't get to distracted by Duncan's hotness."

Gwen playfully punches her shoulder "I may like Duncan but there's no way he's distracting me."

Mike comes from behind them "Hey Zoey do you wanna go do the canoe with me?"

Zoey tells him "Sorry Mike you're a cool guy it's just I already asked Gwen to do it with me."

Mike confession "Man I knew I shouldn't have practiced asking her I mean it was like I was asking her on a date with how much I practiced." "Not that I want to ask her out." Mike groans again.

Lindsey goes over to Mike "Hey Myron I know we haven't talked much to each other, but maybe we could pair up today."

Mike answers "Um my name is Mike and I guess we could go together Lindsey."

Lindsey squeals "Yay this is gonna be so much fun."

Leshawna and Dawn are in the canoe "Leshawna we shall have a great day today however I sense a dark presence over someone when we get to the island I will have to warn her."

Leshawna confession "Okay Dawn kinda freaks me out the girl talks to animals, claims she can read auras, and she even can predict the future." "However it also has an upside if me and that girl get lost in that 2 hour hike then I know she can talk to some animals and get us some help."

The Killer Bass go down the stairs and Staci and Sky are walking down the beach and then Duncan puts his arms around them inviting himself to join them.

Bridgette looks over happily "Carrie be my partner?"

Geoff waves at her awkwardly thinking that she was gonna chose him.

Geoff confession "Man I really thought me and Bridge were tied, but suddenly I don't know it's like she's fading on me." "Nah it's all good."

DJ comes over to him "Hey Geoff wanna be partners?"

Geoff does a thumbs up "Excellent."

Ellody is on the beach putting on her life vest when Eva approaches her "You wanna be partners?"

Ellody answers "Sure Eva I'd love to so I guess that leaves Tyler to go with Alejandro." "They're going to be an interesting pair."

Heather goes down the stairs Owen comes behind her and Heather looks annoyed that she has to have him as a partner.

Alejandro confession "So my team decided to pair up leaving me with Tyler one our most accident prone members of our team." "This is very annoying if I die or the canoe sinks because of him I am blaming everyone." "Though if it does and we lose I could eliminate Tyler." "Then my plan will go accordingly."

Heather confession "Great because Emma, Devin, and Brick decided that they'd be the group of three I'm stuck with Owen this is so annoying." "I hate all of them so much."

DJ kicks the canoe and asks Geoff "Geoff do canoes flip over a lot?"

Geoff tells him "No, you're thinking about kayaks unless we hit some rough water."

DJ now slightly freaked out "Water can get rough?"

Geoff not picking up on the panic "Yeah sometimes we can get totally radical in there."

DJ confession "When I was eight my brothers dared me to jump off the high dive platform at the pool I was scared, but I jumped wasn't gonna let them call me chicken." "I landed on my butt sounds better a belly flop right, wrong my trunks went so far up my butt I had to go to the hospital to get them removed." "They invented a new word for what I did the wedgie fly I've been afraid of water ever since."

Owen runs holding Heather and yells "Woohoo!" He slams Heather inside the canoe not knowing his strength.

DJ still freaked out almost falls out of the canoe as Geoff pushes it in the water Geoff tells him "Dude relax."

Owen comes by taking to himself "If this canoe come a-running don't come a-knocking." Heather annoyed with him hits him with the oar "Ow that hurts."

Now all the boats are lined up Chris holds a starters pistol he loads it "On you're marks gets set (he shoots it) paddle!"

All the canoes start to leave and a falcon falls on the ground from Chris's shot Chris looks at it "That's gonna provoke some angry emails."

Everyone is moving in their canoe Zoey and Gwen are talking "So Zoey you asked me who I'm into, but I notice how you look at Mike to."

Zoey nervous "Mike what would make you think that I like him?"

Gwen tells her smugly "Well not only are you talking fidgety right now, but I see how you two talk with each other always laughing at each other's jokes no matter how cheesy and annoying they may be." "Talking to each other all the time and telling each other stories of life back home."

Zoey tells her "Okay I may have a slight crush on Mike, but I don't know if I should go for it Mike told me he was some kinda method actor who likes to do four weird characters that he uses at random times."

Gwen with a look of both concern and confusion "That sounds really weird I mean even for a method actor that seems like something a bit more extreme then they would do."

Zoey responds "Yeah I know it's probably the only reason I haven't asked him if he likes me."

In Leshawna and Dawn's canoe they talk amongst each other "So I read in your aura that are doubtful of my gifts of reading auras."

Leshawna tells her "Girl I'm pretty sure that most people doubt that stuff, but if you want tell me what else my aura says."

Dawn has deep look of thought "You're aura says that one of your greatest victories shall be vanquishing an evil and it also says that you're allergic to pineapples."

Leshawna has a look of surprise and confusion "Okay how'd find out I'm allergic to pineapples and what do you mean great evil do I become a cop in the future or something like that?"

Dawn tells her "I'm sorry but you're aura tells me things it never shows me what will actually happen besides like I said I saw it in your aura how else would I know that you had your first allergic reaction to pineapples when your cousin Kiella came to babysit you and gave you some."

Leshawna smiles at that memory "Yeah Kiella was freaked after I started to get that rash." "Wait how'd you-

Dawn interrupts her "You're mind is quite blown isn't it?"

Leshawna still very surprised "Yeah girl you did blow my mind."

In the Canoe with Emma, Brick, and Devin. They talking with themselves Brick asks them "So I was wondering if you guys would like to join an alliance with me?"

Emma tells him "Sorry but when I came here I promised no alliances I'm just gonna focus on paddling now."

Emma confession "Okay so I may have recently broken up with my ex Jake and because of that I have a bit of a trust issue problem with people now." "So there's no way that I'm getting in any alliances and risk getting betrayed again."

Devin answers "Well I think an alliance sounds cool I'd love to join one with you." Devin holds out his fist and the two of them do a fist bump.

Emma mutters under her breath "The mindset of boys."

Over with Geoff and DJ. Geoff asks DJ "Can I ask you something dude I gave Bridgette an awesome gift this morning, but she's been sending me some weirds vibes?"

In transitions to Bridgette talking with Carrie "Oh my gosh Carrie it was so bad." "I come back from brushing my teeth and there on my bunk when I lifted the covers there it was."

Carrie gasps "No he really cut two pictures of you two together and put them in heart shaped what even was it?"

Bridgette answers "Oh that's the worst part on the back there was an insription."

It transitions back to Geoff and DJ "I made it in arts and crafts."

DJ knowing it's already terrible "No you didn't."

Geoff not picking up on it "Yeah I did." "On the back I even wrote an insription on the back that said." "I hope you think of me whenever you drop loose change into this."

DJ groans at hearing that, Bridgette does a choking motion with her hands, and Carrie facepalms.

Geoff notices that "What was that not a good thing?"

DJ puts his hand on his head "Dang dude that is so bad you need a new word for how bad that is." DJ then tries to help him out with some advice "See dating is like feeding a bunny you want the bunny to come to you so you don't make any sudden moves here bunny bunny." Geoff nods his head and DJ continues with his explanation "You drop a heart-shaped handmade clay ball on a bunny and the bunny's gonna run man." "You feeling me?"

Geoff ask him "So I messed up?"

DJ answers "Yeah you messed up dude."

The camera focuses on Eva and Ellody. Eva asks Ellody "So how are you now that your nerd boyfriend is out?"

Ellody gets defensive "Cameron is not my boyfriend we were just good friends."

Eva still with her normal face tells her "Yeah tell yourself that you may not have been dating, but there was something with you two."

Ellody still being defensive "Eva why are you bringing this up you usually don't seem like the person who would care about romance?"

Eva tells her "Well I'm sorry if I'm starting to care about you people you two seemed close and now that he's gone you're probably hurting or whatever people say."

Ellody smiles "Thanks for caring then Eva we can talk later, but right now let's focus on the challenge so the Bass can go back to winning."

Eva confession "What I'm trying to be a decent human being so what tuff people like me can still try to console people and give them advice."

A fog then starts to appear Eva asks her "Hey where'd this fog come?"

Ellody responds "I don't know, but it's clouding my glasses and I can't see."

Eva sighs "Then I guess I have to paddle now alone."

Chris starts to narrate as they all reach Boney Island. "You'll be paddling your canoes to Boney Island."

Duncan looks up at the island "Now that is a wicked looking skull up there." "Hey Pasty what do you think?"

Gwen tries to use the canoe to hide her blush "Um I think it's pretty cool." "Come Zoey lets get portaging."

Zoey picks up the canoe "Right behind you."

Everyone starts to race through the forest with their canoes over their heads. Looking freaked out as they pass through the island that looks like there's a lot of skulls on top of pikes and the bushes leaves almost look like they have a color of death. They suddenly start to pass by trees that look like they've been bitten to pieces then a tree falls in front of everyone. A lot of yellow eyes start to peer at all of them and then suddenly a giant beavers that looks like it has tusks and are the size of a bear surrounds the campers.

Tyler screams out "Monster beavers!"

Heather yells out "Dawn you're supposed to be the animal whisperer speak to them so they don't kill us."

Dawn tells her "Their brains are too primal o can't communicate with them."

Leshawna is then very scared "Then what do we do?"

Dawn tells her "The only sensible thing run!"

Everyone runs in fear.

Chris confession "A remenant of the Pleistocene era the wooly beaver is a day active rodent indigenous to Boney Island." "Oh yeah and they're meat eaters."

The Gophers run in one direction having a lot of the Wolly Beavers chase them. Until they eventually reach a dead end. Their feet are in the water and they notice that they aren't trying to tear them to pieces.

Devin looking very relived "Hey their leaving are they afraid of water or something?"

Owen asks "Did anybody pack a change of underwear?" Everyone laughs then Owen says "No seriously." Owen farts everyone groans in annoyance at then they all start to notice geese that look like they have the features of a pterodactyl start to stare at them.

In fear Owen says "Oh man." The Gophers run in fear again. As their running Owen says "I am definitely gonna need some new underwear"

Gwen yells out to her teammates "Someone do something."

Mike then breathes in "Hold onto yourselves because Svetlana has come to save you all." Svetlana then let's go of their part of canoe and jumps and tackles one of the birds and starts to ride it and knocks it into another bird. Fighting noises are heard until all the birds are knocked out and Svetlana has some bruises. "Svetlana is a hero."

Svetlana breathes in and brings Mike back out "Ow why I am so much pain and why am I surrounded by unconscious mutated looking geese?"

Heather tells him "Well Svetlana you beat up all these weird geese."

Dawn goes over to the unconscious birds "Your minds may be primal so you may not understand this, but when you wake up I hope you all may be more happy and return to your nest to protect your young."

Emma yells out "Okay we've all seen the birds and Mike's weirdness for too long so let's continue to the trail."

Heather goes over to her canoe "Finally someone who I can agree with."

The Bass pass by them as the Gophers all pick their canoe back up and race through the trail.

Now the teams in two different spots again the Bass end up at a crossroad and DJ asks his team "Which way are we gonna go?"

Ellody looks at the path "It's hard to tell since we don't really know this island, but maybe we should go left."

Geoff looks at them and says "I think we should take the one on the left seems cool."

Bridgette turns to Ellody "The left trail could be the better path." Geoff looks happy that she agrees with him and Bridgette asks him "What are you looking at?" Bridgette sighs and they go on the trial to the left.

The Gophers starts to run forward and end up at the crossroad as well. Brick points towards it "I can see the other team they're going to the left." "Hey Dawn can you do your aura thing and see which path is safest?"

Dawn looks over to the paths "I am getting some very dark energies from the path on the left that is where the evil I sensed earlier is."

Heather confused "Okay what is creepy girl talking about?"

Dawn turns to her "What I'm talking about is that the path on the left radiates the same dark energy that Chris warned us about this morning about the cursed objects."

Heather scoffs "Oh please everyone knows curses aren't real, but since it probably isn't safe according to you we'll go right." The Gophers go right.

As the Bass are walking through the left path everyone is still holding onto the canoes until Geoff suddenly sinks into the ground. "Um dudes I don't know what's happening, but I think the ground is eating me."

Geoff confession "I was too busy looking at Bridgette to notice the quicksand don't blame me dudes if I got distracted." "I mean how could you not get distracted by a girl as hot as that."

Chris confession "Can you believe they fell for that I set it up, but I didn't think anyone would walk into it that's just great?" Chris starts to laugh hysterically.

Bridgette yells out "Oh no Geoff's stuck don't worry I'll try to save you."

Before she can go closer Eva stops her. "Oh no I am not getting you lost in there now don't go any closer to the quicksand and help me prye off a branch to pull him out." "Geoff try not moving or panicking because that will make you sink quicker."

Geoff tries to keep himself relaxed "Okay don't move Geoff you got this you could go for a bit without moving and sooner or later hopefully sooner Bridge and Eva will rescue me and I can not die."

You sooner hear a loud noise as Eva and Bridgette rip a long branch off a tree. Bridgette puts the branch near the quicksand "Alright Geoff grab on and we'll pull you out."

Eva tells his with her normal tone "Grab the branch quickly or you'll drown in the sand."

Geoff grabs the branch and Eva and Bridgette pulls him out. Bridgette goes over and hugs him "Geoff I can't believe you almost died I was really worried about you."

Geoff enjoying the hug "Don't worry Bridge a little sand can't kill me I've been through worse well not really, but still I'm glad that I'm alive."

The two of them look into each other's eyes and the romantic music starts to come around them, but it stops when Eva interrupts them "This may seem like a very touching moment, but we have a challenge to finish."

The two stop looking at each other and both of them blush. Bridgette with a nervous voice "Umm yeah let's get that challenge done."

Geoff with an equally nervous voice "Yeah we have some Gophers to beat."

Chris narrates "Just when things were starting to look up for the Gophers disaster struck."

Devin trips and you hear a crack noise "Okay guys that didn't sound good." He tries to stand up, but goes back down on the ground and holds his leg. "And it doesn't feel good either."

Heather annoyed at him "Great just great we're almost to the finish and he sprains his ankle Chris never said we all had to go to the finish let's him here so he can recover and not slow us down."

Brick annoyed with Heather "I'm sorry, but unlike wherever you're from you may leave people behind, but I'm from we never leave a man behind it's what I follow as my code so Owen you seem like the most physically capable pick up our friend here so we can finish as team."

Owen goes over to Devin and picks him up. Heather glares at Brick and he does the same.

Heather confession "Okay Brick needs to go he keeps challenging me and that is not a good thing to do so I need to get him out." "All I have to do is come up with a plan and Admiral Wets-a-lot goes home."

Brick confession "Heather is obnoxious, rude, and a person who can't stand." "If I had the choice of being alone in a room with someone and it was the choice of either a serial killer or Heather I'd chose the serial killer." "Overall though Heather needs to go."

The Gophers arrive and it looks like the Bass arrived first and have already collected some sticks. Duncan is using his lighter on their pile of stick while Brick has already started a small fire with some flints.

Zoey asks "Oh come on that lighter shouldn't be allowed."

Chris up in his helicopter yells down "No rule against it!"

Everyone is collecting stick when Staci comes across a creepy looking stone totem. "Oh my cousin Edgar would love this for his museum maybe he could learn more about the indigenous people from the island you know if there ever were people here."

Flashback to Chris's explanation "If you take anything from the island you'll be cursed forever."

The toilet flushes and Staci come out "What did I miss?"

Chris gestures toward the beach with his thumb "Canoes."

Geoff is chilling by a rock and noticed Eva "Hey Eva thanks for rescuing me from the quicksand I never got to thank you."

Eva tells him "Don't mention it we're a team and we need someone to be put together when someone is distracted by a girl." "Don't even try to deny it though because I saw you staring at Bridgette." "Now if you'll excuse me I have sticks to find and when you're done relaxing you do to."

Geoff gets up and joins her. Eva throws her sticks into the pile Ellody looks at the flame "Well this is good, but we need more."

DJ yells out "You guys heard the girl we need more wood guys come on let's go."

Alejandro is with Tyler and tells him "Tyler my friend I think we should use the oars in the fire."

Tyler looks very confused "But then how are we gonna get back to camp?"

Alejandro smirks "I'm sure we'll come up with something we are a very resourceful team after all."

Tyler scratches his head still confused "Okay dude why don't you grab some then?"

Alejandro tells him "My hands are actually feeling a little sore from holding the canoe you could do it though."

Tyler picks them up and throws them in the fire. Ellody sees that yells at him "Tyler why you just do that how are we gonna get back to camp?"

Tyler tries to defend himself "Hey it wasn't my idea Alejandro said that it was a good idea."

Alejandro smirks before going to them and puts on an innocent look "Tyler I don't know how you could accuse me of that I'd never suggest anything to make our team lose."

Tyler has a look a realization "You tricked me."

Alejandro still plays innocent "I'm afraid you're quite incorrect I would never trick you I value you as a teammate you apparently don't feel the same though it's shameful really."

Tyler confession "I can't believe I was so stupid that Alejandro tricked me I won't let that two-faced jerk get away with this." "So I have to find a way to make the Bass win or I'm going home and I don't want to leave the competition and Lindsey."

Ellody now very angry at Tyler "If we lose because of you Tyler you are so out of here!"

Ellody leaves to go get some sticks and Alejandro follows her, but turns his head around for a split second and smirks at Tyler.

Over with Gophers Brick has a ball of what looks like a giant booger especially because it has hair in it. "I learned how to make this back at the military training base it's a homemade firestarter made of tree sap and st. you guys should back away though because the blast is kinda huge."

Everyone backs up and Brick throws it in the fire a mushroom cloud appears and almost hits Chris's helicopter.

Chris announces "We have our fire building winners point for the Gophers!"

Everyone starts to go to the canoes Mike tries to talk with Zoey "Hey Zoey um so today was a crazy day wasn't it?"

Zoey chuckles when he says that "Yeah so crazy one of the craziest things I remember today was you being in your Svetlana character and kicking those strange goose like creatures I didn't know you had that strength in you."

Mike tells her "Yeah I have strength when it comes and goes I guess it was adrenaline though because if that happens again I don't think I could be strong enough to do it again." While Mike is walking he hits his foot on a rock "Ow."

Mike breaths in and becomes Chester "Dang nabbit now my foot is hurt this what you get when you go to a creepy deserted island."

Zoey bummed out "Hey Chester it's good to see you."

Zoey confession "Out of all of Mike's characters Chester is the most awkward of them all to be around luckily I'm sharing a canoe with Gwen and it'll be less awkward with her."

Bridgette annoyed "Okay thanks to Tyler here how are we supposed to go without paddles?"

Tyler tries to defend himself "Dudes I'm telling you Alejandro tricked me."

Ellody annoyed with him "Well we don't believe you Alejandro has so far been a model player so I don't know why he'd trick you."

Dawn tells them before they go"You guys could get someone to swim behind the canoes and push." "It is slower but perhaps it could help." She then starts to paddle away "Bye Killer Bass friends."

Eva asks "Who's that girl again?" Everyone on the Bass shrug.

Geoff says "Okay that strange girl aside her idea could work so I think we should have three of our strongest people do it."

Duncan points to Tyler "Well I volunteer jock strap here as punishment for making us do this in the first place."

Eva agrees "Yeah I second that and volunteer myself because I'm one our strongest players."

Ellody announces "So that's two of them we need one more person." Everyone stares at DJ after she says that.

DJ puts his hands up in fear "No I can't do it I can't swim."

Carrie tries to make him feel better "Don't worry DJ life is all about taking chances so please can you do this?"

DJ sighs "Okay I'll do it for my team."

Eva, Tyler, and DJ are pushing the canoes Eva yells at Tyler "Tyler push faster or you're going home."

Tyler pushing "I'm trying, but with you and DJ and everyone else it's hard to push this thing."

Eva yells back "Well then blame yourself for burning our oars."

DJ tries to ask them politely "Um guys arguing isn't really effective if we wanna win."

Eva and Tyler say at the same time "Stay out of it!"

Chris with his megaphone "And the Gophers have returned to the beach first!"

The Bass glare at Tyler.

Later in the day at the elimination ceremony Chris stands in the front with a plate of marshmallows "Campers today you have failed the challenge and because of that one of you must go home." "So the person with the most votes will take the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers and you can never come back _ever_." "So once I say your name come and collect a marshmallow Duncan, Sky, Geoff, Bridgette, Alejandro, (Alejandro smirks at Tyler as he goes to collect his marshmallow.) Staci, DJ, Carrie, Ellody." "Tyler you know why you're on the block and Eva your anger towards Tyler could have cost you the game, however today it didn't because Tyler had more votes then you."

Tyler looks down in sadness and disappointment. Chris gestures with his thumb towards the Dock of Shame "Sorry Tyler, but your team has spoken."

Tyler stands up "I can't believe you guys didn't believe me don't trust Alejandro, because I did and this is what he did." "I'm warning you guys that dude is not cool."

Alejandro annoyed with him "Your continued false statements about me are getting irritating please vacate the island now."

Tyler leaves on the Boat of Losers as the boat leaves Tyler yells out "Don't trust Alejandro!"

After the Bass go to their cabin you hear a crack sound and Ellody looks over and sees Bridgette clay thing is broken. She asks Bridgette "Did you break that on purpose?"

Bridgette tells her "I would never do that to anyone's gift do you have any glue?"

Ellody smiles "I guess you care about the gift now and the guy if you asked that question I have some in my drawer over here."

Bridgette blushes "Please don't tell Geoff I want to know if the feeling is mutual before I do anything."

Ellody chuckles at her ignorance "I'm pretty sure if he gave you something shaped in a heart the feeling is probably mutual come on I'll help you fix it."

Bridgette picks up the pieces "Thanks Ellody you're a good friend."

Over at the guys cabin for the Gophers Carrie's looking at Devin ankle "Wow you must have tripped real hard to do this hopefully it's fixed by the next challenge."

Devin smiles at her "I'm glad that I have my homie here to help me out and look at my injury."

Carrie gives him a hug "I'll see you later homie don't put too much pressure on it though or it might get worse."

Devin gets under his blankets "Yeah I'll try to get some sleep you should to if you want to be energized for the challenges."

Carrie gets up and starts to leave "Alright then I'll see you later." When she leaves and closes the door behind her she mutters to herself "I just hope that one day I can tell you how I feel Devin."

The last shot of the show was the totem on Staci's bunk sitting right next to her.

 **There you have it I posted a chapter two days in a row don't think that that will happen a lot because it won't. I thought that this episode could be the one where Alejandro asserts himself as one of the main Antagonists along with Heather of course. The reason he took so long to start manipulating people because he wanted to lull his team into a false sense of security considering himself and then start betraying them later Tyler of course was his first target and I know some of you may be peeved because I gave Tyler one more episode then they gave him in the cannon, but sadly I didn't have any more plans for Tyler and like I said this episode was where Alejandro showed he was a villain. Hope you guys liked it.**


	9. Paintball Deer Hunt

**Well this episode is the Paintball Deer Hunt episode now this episode is really interesting because there will be a special twist at the end of the episode that I hope you enjoy because it will be very interesting. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Screaming Gophers:** **Leshawna, Heather, Owen, Gwen, Devin, Brick, Dawn, Mike, Zoey, Emma, and Lindsey.**

 **Killer Bass:** **Duncan, Alejandro, Sky, Carrie, DJ, Staci, Eva, Ellody, Bridgette, and Geoff.**

 **28th place Max: ( The Super Villain)**

 **27th place Lightning: ( The Athletic Overachiever)**

 **26th place Noah: (The Schemer)**

 **25th place Dave: (The Normal Guy)**

 **24th place Izzy: (The Pycho Hose Beast)**

 **23rd place Cameron: (The Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy)**

 **22nd place Tyler (The Jock)**

Chris narrates "Last time on Total Drama teams were sent on a canoe trip to Boney Island." "Where after a trek in the woods where some interesting stuff happened."

(It shows a clip of Geoff getting stuck in quicksand to the Screaming Gophers being chased by Wooly Beavers and Geese with Pterodactyl features) "They were then told to make a signal fire where the Gophers dominated." "However Bass news for the Bass though Staci took a cursed tiki doll from the Island which is not good." "Coincidentally the Bass also lost but not because of a curse, but because Alejandro the so far quiet contestant came out to show that he had a bit a dark side." "He betrayed and tricked Tyler and had him burn the teams oars which made them lose so with no surprise Tyler was the eliminated contestant leaving none suspicious to Alejandro." "What will happen in today's challenge you'll find out right here on Total Drama Island!?"

Chris is flying in his helicopter he flies it over the cabin. Duncan hears it gets out of bed freaking out thinking it's a bomber plane "Oh dang hit the deck!" "They're coming man they found us." Duncan is now hiding under the bunks. DJ and Geoff wake up and still looking a little tired.

He flies over the Gophers cabin Leshawna wakes up and hits her head on top of the bunk above her "Ugh okay that dude is really starting to get on my last nerve."

Heather fake yawns "Oh whatever he just loves to ruining our morning." "Lindsey go get Staci and go warm up the shower for me." After about a second of Lindsey sitting there she says more directly "Now and remember not too hot this time."

Lindsey leaves the cabin to go find Staci.

The scene goes to all the girls by the bathroom in a line holding their bladders. Bridgette asks "What's the holdup?"

Lindsey tells them "Heather needs her privacy."

Leshawna annoyed with Heather "How long's Queenie gonna be in there I got urgent business?"

Staci answers "Heather likes to take her time which as her friend I support it even if I don't like it."

Gwen groans in annoyance "That's it I'm going lumberjack style."

Chris talks on the PA system "I hope you're ready for the most challenging challenge yet." "Breakfast in three minutes at the campfire pit."

Staci knocks on the door "Heather."

Heather yells out from the bathroom "Can one of you come in here and lotion my back it's healing?" Lindsey slowly shifts away and leaves Staci to Heather and her back. Staci looks down in sadness and goes inside.

Everyone is by the fire pit Chris asks the contestants "Are you ready for today's max impact challenge?"

Owen excitedly screams back "We are ready!"

Chris holds a can in his hand and throws it "Incoming."

Brick catches it he looks at the can confused "Baked beans why do we need this?"

Chris answers as he throws more cans to everyone else "That is your breakfast."

Heather annoyed "No breakfast is crepes and croissants even Chef's yucky burnt eggs qualify."

Owen being his normal energetic self sings a small tune "Beans beans are good for your heart the more you eat the more you- he's interrupted when Chris throws a can at his head knocking Owen out.

Chris then starts to explain the challenge "Today's challenge is about survival we're going hunting." He holds up a paintball gun.

Dawn gasps "How dare you I shall not compete in the challenge and kill mother earth's creatures."

Chris puts his hands up in surrender "Woah Dawn we don't need animal activists like you sending lawsuits and possibly hateful emails." "So we have an alternative to the normal hunting." "Besides this is a paintball gun so can't kill anything with it."

Ellody clears her throat to get the attention on her "Actually Chris people wear special protective gear during paintball games because it shots out a lot air pressure making each shot hurt." "People especially wear the helmet because enough shots to the face could kill someone." (I don't know if that's true though I've seen people shot with paintballs before and they look like they hurt.)

Chris shoots Ellody in her stomach with the paintball gun "Yeah didn't need that explanation."

Bridgette asks him "So we won't be killing anything?"

Chris goes on with his explanation "Negatory this is the first ever paintball deer hunt." "I'll announce the teams once we get into the woods so finish brekkie."

You hear a burp and look over to see Owen covered in beans with cans all over him. Owen asks Chris "Got any more?"

Everyone is in front of Chris in the woods next to a wall with paintball guns and a small chest in front of the wall. Chris says "And now for the team breakdowns Killer Bass hunters are Eva, Geoff, Bridgette, Staci, and Alejandro." "Locked and loaded with Bass blue paint and using orange paint are the Gophers hunters Leshawna, Dawn, Lindsey, Owen, and Zoey."

Dawn confession "Of course Chris chose me to be a hunter to torture me." "I may not actually be killing anything, but I despise the word hunter."

Owen excited as usual "Wow this is awesome man!"

Chris puts on a camo hat and goggles "You also get these styling glasses and wicked camo hats." He points to the others "The rest of you are now deer." "Here are your antlers, noses, and little white tails." He chuckes.

Heather annoyed "Yeah right I'm not wearing that."

Duncan annoyed as well "There is no way I'm a dear take these off and your team is toast." Chris points the deer gear on Duncan.

Owen is behind Duncan and he asks Owen "What are you looking at?"

Owen says "Oh nothing little dear."

Duncan now annoyed with Owen gets in his face "You better be a good shot tubby."

DJ, Duncan, Ellody, Carrie, and Sky are walking in the woods.

Carrie says "At least we get a head start before we're hunted by the other team."

Ellody annoyed "Ugh a head start is nothing compared to this demeaning and humiliating outfit I can't believe I have to wear this."

Sky asks her "Since when do you care about the way you look?"

Ellody answers "I usually don't it's just we're on international television and the whole world is seeing me wear a stupid deer costume."

DJ speaks up "I don't know about y'all, but I'm out here being together would give the other team an advantage and we don't need that." DJ prances off.

Duncan shrugs "I hate to say it but I agree with the big guy being together isn't safe so if you'll excuse me I'm out of here to." Duncan leaves.

Over with the Gophers Heather, Mike, Emma, Devin, Brick, and Gwen are walking through their path in the woods.

Gwen annoyed "This may be the lamest thing I've done in my life."

Devin tries to make her feel better "Come on Gwen this could be fun I mean if we win again maybe Chris could give us another awesome reward."

Everyone looks at him most of them annoyed. They start to walk away when Brick stops him "Come on Devin we may have made an alliance together, but we haven't done anything about it." "With our combined skills I think the two of us could prevent the Bass hunters from finding us."

Devin asks him "Well what do you got any military tricks they may have taught you back on the base in stealth training?"

Brick tells him "Yeah I do got a perfect one you aren't allergic to paint though are you?"

Devin confused "No, not allergic to paint why do you ask?"

Brick smirks "I'll tell you later for now just follow me."

The two walk off.

Devin confession he's covered in brown paint "Being in an alliance with Brick sure is interesting, it also can be very strange at times as well." He gestures to his body "As you can see."

As the two of them walk off Emma, Mike, and Gwen are leaving Gwen turns around to sees Heather sitting on a log and asks her "You coming?"

Heather filing her nails "No, I'm going to wait here for Lindsey and Staci and make them protect me for the rest whole game."

Gwen asks her "Wouldn't that be against the rules?"

Heather asks her "Do you see a rules person around anywhere worry about your own fluffy tails?"

Now with the Bass hunters. They start to put on their glasses.

Bridgette looks down in sadness Geoff notices it and goes over to her "What's with the long face Bridge you do realize that this is a game not a real hunt?" "Besides you can shoot at someone with paint that you don't like like Heather."

Bridgette perks up "Wait Heather's a deer?" She puts on her glasses and cocks her paintball gun.

Chris is on the PA system "Start your paintball game on."

Zoey holding her gun says "Let's go kick some deer butt."

Leshawna says "I am down with that."

Owen throws a jar on his face Zoey curious asks him "Owen what exactly did you just throw in your face?"

Owen says blankly "Um pee." "I put it on myself to mask my scent so the deer don't smell me coming."

Dawn slightly freaked out "Um Owen we aren't searching for real deer and frankly that is very gross even for someone like me I would never do something like that."

Owen holds another jar "Well do any of you other guys want some I have more?"

All of them look disgusted at the urine jars.

The scene goes to Lindsey and Staci walking in the woods.

Lindsey exhausted says "Staci I'm like so hot." "I'm glad that you decided to help me out."

Staci equally hot "I know right like I so wish we had an AC." Staci looks around the woods and realizes "Oh no Lindsey I think we're back where we started and we haven't seen anyone else from either of the teams."

They find Heather and she clears her throat and complains at them "What took you so long?"

Staci asks "Were we supposed to come find you?"

Heather still very annoyed "Hey alliance anyone."

Lindsey being very clueless "Oh can I be in one?"

Heather annoyed with her "You already are Lindsey that's the point." "Now go find me some berries I'm starving."

Lindsey runs off excitedly. "Woo-yeah."

Staci asks "Um Heather shouldn't we be hunting member of well each other's teams?"

Heather being herself "She is hunting for me, but actually berries wouldn't be enough go get me some chips."

Staci confused "In the woods?"

Heather orders her by pointing her finger towards where she wants her to go "In the dining hall now!" Staci walks away before she leaves Heather yells out "And not barbecue."

Staci confession "Okay Heather can be like so mean and in nature a hunter would never feed his or her prey." "Not only that but she wants me to go to the dining hall for some chips which are probably guarded by Chef and he's like so scary and intimidating maybe even more then Heather is." She then asks the camera "Heather and Chef won't see this right?"

Owen starts to narrate himself "The Hunter is a finely tuned machine his senses heightened by the thrill of the chase." Owen still narrates sees DJ "Suddenly our hunter spots a magnificent buck in a clearing." "If he's to succeed the hunter must demonstrate patience and control." DJ is eating from a bush and Owen farts and farts repeatedly.

It goes to Staci staking out the kitchen door for Chef to leave and is hiding under a table. Chef comes out wearing a bathing suit and a pool tube. As he's leaving Staci goes into the kitchen.

Back with Owen and DJ a bird lands on DJ's antler and Owen is still narrating. "The hunter moves in aware of every proton in his environment." Owen jumps up from the bush and screams out "Snake!" He throws a snake near DJ. DJ starts to run away "Oh it's on DJ you're good to hamburger and I'm one hot barbecue."

Staci with the chips in hand starts to run out kitchen, but then sees Chef's silhouette in the doorway and hides under a nearby table. The Tiki idol falls out of her pocket after hearing that thud Chef sniffs the air as Staci tries to tiptoe away before she steps on a creaky board alerting Chef of her presence. She then runs out the door with Chef chasing after her.

Staci confession "So like I'm running for my life from Chef when I finally realize something I'm doing this for Heather I don't even like her."

To stick it to Heather Staci takes a whole handful of chips and puts them in her mouth.

It goes to DJ running from Owen. Owen yells out "Your my burger now DJ." Owen starts to try to shoot him from afar eventually they run across a river and almost makes it across before he hits his nuts on a rock in the middle of the river.

Eva is chasing after Mike "Come here you stupid Gopher and let me shoot you!"

Mike keeps running away from her and eventually tries to hide behind a tree. He starts breathing rapidity "Okay there is something wrong with Eva why is she so relentless to try and get me?" He then notices his smelly shirt "Aw sick she has sweating with how much I'm running from her."

He takes off his shirt and breaths in and becomes Vito "Maybe Vito should give that Eva chick some might and show her why I'm better then her."

It goes to Staci walking in the woods when she hears some rustling in the bushes. "Whoever you are just go away."

Carrie comes out from the bushes "Hey Staci why so tense?"

Staci sees Carrie "Ugh I am like having the worst day and it's all because of Heather."

Carrie asks her "So I guess Heather is being as bratty and annoying as usual?"

Staci nods her head yes "Ugh today for some reason she's being so annoying and I'm getting sick being treated like her servant."

Carrie asks "If she's so rude to you then why don't you stop talking to her and stand up for yourself?"

Staci stops in her track "You know what Carrie I think you're onto something I'm so gonna stand up to Heather and make her know I'm not her slave." Staci marches off to find Heather.

Carrie yells out "Glad I could help!" Zoey comes up from behind and Carrie hears her cock her paintball gun. She then runs off and tries to avoid getting hit and screams as she's running.

It goes to Staci arriving at Heather. Heather very annoyed asks "What took you so long?!"

Staci hands her the chip bag "Here I hope you know what I had go through because it wasn't easy."

Heather looks in the back "There's like 11 chips left." (She sniffs the bag) "And they're barbecue go back and switch it out for Dill Pickle!"

Staci annoyed says "No."

Heather even more annoyed "What did you just say?"

Staci raises her voice "I said no you hear me now Heather!"

Heather really annoyed "Take it back."

Staci staying strong "No."

Heather even more stern and mad " _Take it back."_

Staci standing up for herself more "No I'm tired of being your slave now if you'll excuse me I have a challenge to win." "Better yet here's my first target seeing to how you're on the other team and all." She cocks her gun and points it at Heather.

Heather with slight disbelief "You wouldn't dare."

Staci pulls the trigger and hits Heather "Oh I dare I dare very much." Staci walks off feeling confident with herself.

Heather is hit twice she yells out "Whoever you are this is so not cool."

The camera pans to Alejandro and Bridgette high-fiving.

Owen is still chasing DJ. Owen still narrates "The hunter's courage and desire will not stop." DJ and Owen starts to climb up the cliff. DJ eventually reaches the edge of the cliff. Owen holds out his gun "You're mine now deer." DJ looks nervous and Owen fires his gun but no paint comes out because it's out of ammo. DJ then starts to look angry and Owen starts to look nervous. "Um the hunter knows that his prey will stay there for a moment paralyzed in fear and respect the deer cannot best the hunter." DJ walks over to him very angry and Owen does a nervous chuckle "Dude come on now let's talk about this." DJ throws him off the cliff and DJ then prances away.

Eva is now chasing Vito in the trees "Stop moving!"

Vito up in the trees yells down "Ha in your face you can't get me from up here you psycho broad."

Eva goes over to the tree "I'll show you psycho you New York knockoff." She then punches the tree repeatedly.

Vito then looks at the camera "This is not gonna end well."

Lindsey is by some blueberries when Heather comes over to her "Wait I have blueberries see."

Heather knocks them out of her hand "Follow me."

Dawn is walking through the woods.

Dawn confession "I decided that I wouldn't take part in this challenge." "I may not be hunting real deer, but I despise hunting no matter what kind it is." "So I did the only natural thing I hid in the woods and uses my aura reading to avoid other people."

Staci has her paintball gun pointed at Emma when all of a sudden Heather yells out "Hey Staci!" Emma gasps and runs away.

Staci turns to Heather annoyed "Hey I like totally had her."

Heather ignores her comment "We've been talking about you."

Lindsey confused "We have?"

Heather annoyed "Shut it Lindsiot we decided to give you one last chance if you take it back and apologize for shooting me you can rejoin our alliance."

Staci confused asks her "Take what back?"

Heather tells her "The N word no."

Staci still sticking up for herself "No I don't wanna take it back."

Heather yells out in anger "You are nothing without me!"

Staci tells her "Do you know why the Screaming Gophers lost more challenges then the Bass did before the Phobia Factor and the last challenge?"

Heather answers "Because they're lame and foolish."

Staci tells her "Not even close the reason you're team has lost more is because you're so busy being mean that you don't even try." "All you can think about is bossing everyone around!" "While Ellody my team's captain cares about her fellow teammates and friends unlike you."

Lindsey gasps. Heather takes off her deer nose and throws it in Staci's face. Staci now mad "Oh that's it."

Heather yells out "Bring it you dweebish chatterbox!"

Owen still very wet is walking in the woods he continues to narrate "The hunter with less ammo then he thought he had." "You can throw him over cliff." "You can even leave him with a case of toe crash, but you cannot break his spirit!" Owen hears a twig break.

Gwen and Duncan are walking side by side. Gwen smiles "I'm glad that you said I could come with."

Duncan holds her hand "Well so long as you don't tell my team about this then you stay as long as you want Pasty."

Gwen chuckles "Yeah don't wanna ruin your bad boy image right Mowhawk?"

They continues to walk down the path when Owen says while rubbing his hands together "Fresh meat."

Heather and Staci are getting in each other's faces"I am giving you one last chance take it back."

Staci shoots back "Why because you know you can't win without your alliance because you're that spoiled and bratty."

Heather yells back "I can make your life miserable!"

Staci yells back "But you already do you, you think I wanted to touch your disgusting back and massage your hideous feet." "Which you obviously never clean your feet with how gross they are."

Leshawna is walking through the woods talking to herself "To hours of sneaking around in the woods and I haven't shot a darn thing what kind of messed-up person actually does this for fun."

You hear Heather yell offscreen "Fine be alone then loser!"

Staci yells back at her "At least it's better then working for you."

Leshawna can't see through her blurry glasses and shoots Heather. Heather screams out "Ow!"

Leshawna comes out of the bush and Heather yells "Who was that!?"

Leshawna says "I knew I should've went to the optometrist before I came out here sorry about that."

Heather angrily turns to her "You give me your gun give me your gun now!" Staci shoots her in the leg and Heather yells out "Charlie horse!"

Leshawna says happily "Girl you crazy."

Staci says "It just looked like so much fun when you did it I just had to do it."

Heather on the ground yells out "Stop laughing!"

It cuts to Vito on the ground covered head to toe with paint. With Eva no where in sight.

Duncan and Gwen are by the river. Duncan takes a small thing off water with his hand and drinks it. Gwen tells him "Was that really a good thing to do not to judge you, but I don't think this water is exactly purified ?"

Duncan smiles "Well if you don't trust the water then why don't you jump in." Ducan jumps in and grabs Gwen's hand so she can go in to.

Gwen gets up "Oh you are so dead for that Duncan."

Ducnan smirks "You're gonna have to reach me in order to kill me." He splashes Gwen.

Gwen splashes him back "If that's how you're gonna play it then I might as well play along."

Gwen confession "I am really enjoying spending time with Duncan he's actually a pretty cool guy."

Duncan confession "Gwen is a girl who I can enjoy having fun with and she's also pretty hot to."

Owen is up in a tree overlooking them he continues to narrate to himself "This is the shot of the day with one paintball hunter and preys mutual destinies will be fulfilled." Owen farts and both Gwen and Duncan smell it.

Gwen reels in disgust "Oh sick Owen lay off the beans!"

Duncan annoyed "I mean really dude you have a gas problem." "Come on Pasty let's bounce I'm sure Owen can get down on his own."

Gwen picks up a rock "Actually I'm gonna help him down." She throws a rock at him and he falls out of the tree in pain and lands in a pile of mud.

Gwen and Duncan run off with each other.

Dawn is walking through the woods hoping not to attract any attention. When all of a sudden she hears a bear growl behind her on a reflex she accidentally shoots the bear with her paintball gun. The bear then starts to whimper and looks like he's about to cry. Dawn shocked drops the gun "Oh my I'm so sorry I knew I should've left that paintball gun please accept my apology and take these berries provided from Mother Earth."

The bear pulls her into a hug as it eats the berries.

Heather throws her antlers on the ground as she takes Lindsey's paintball gun from her and shoots both Staci and Leshawna. Staci even more angry "Oh it's so on." The three of them start to pelt each other with paintballs.

It cuts to Duncan spray painting a skull on a tree with Gwen next to him. Gwen smirks "Wow a skull so totally not stereotypical at all for a bad boy or punk rock person."

Duncan hands her the spraypaint and asks her "Can you do better?"

Gwen smirks "Of course now stand back don't want you breathing in the paint." "Especially if wind starts to pick up."

Ducnan confession "Gwen is a girl who I can have some real fun with she's one of the few people I can actually stand here."

Alejandro, Geoff, and Bridgette are walking through the forest when they hear Heather, Leshawna, and Staci arguing. The three of them start blast the other three and sometimes Lindsey.

Bridgette says excitedly "This is really fun."

Chris comes in on the PA "Attention human wildlife and hunters please report back to camp it's time to show your hides and tally up the score.

It cuts to Chris giving a lecture to the campers "Stealing from Chef, eating chips in the woods, cuddling with a bear that you shot with a paintball." "Do you know what I see here I see a very undisciplined group, I see a disgraceful mess, I see a massive waste of paint product and I have to say that was awesome." "When you guys opened fire on your own team wicked TV guys."

Alejandro asks "Where is Gwen and Duncan?"

It cuts to the woods with Ducan looking at Gwen's graffiti "Good try I like it." It shows she painted Duncan's face."

Gwen smiles "I'm glad you like it now how about we head back to camp."

Ducan and Gwen leave with each other and before the camera changes back it focuses on another part of the tree with a heart sprayed into it with the letters D plus G inside it.

Back with Chris and the others "Now my decision on who the winner are now the winners of today's challenges are neither of the teams."

Alejandro annoyed and confused "Que how can neither of the teams win?"

Chris tells him "It's simple you see the Gophers lose because Heather took off both her nose and antlers and the Bass lose because Geoff, Bridgette, and Alejandro hit Leshawna who was a hunter and Staci their own teammate." "So both teams have been disqualified for not listening to the rules."

Heather annoyed says "You didn't mention any rules."

Chris tells her "Actually there were rules they may not have been mentioned, but they were implied that hunters couldn't hit other hunters and that friendly fire wasn't allowed either." "So no teams win today, but both of them will be eliminating someone today." "Being a great host that I am though I will introducing a twist today the Bass will being eliminating a Gopher and the Gophers will be eliminating one of the Bass." "So plan accordingly who do you think is the biggest threat on the other team?"

At the Bass cabin they are deciding who to vote for. Ellody asks them "Alright so does anyone have any suggestions on who we should eliminate?"

Staci says "First I think we should vote for Heather she's mean and bossy, but she's also one of the Gophers strongest members."

Ellody puts Heather's photo down on the table "That's a good suggestion if I was to chose someone how about Brick?" "He's physically capable and he also has some military training." She places his photo on the table. "Anyone else have a suggestion?"

Alejandro tells her "I think we should eliminate Mike I heard a rumor that in the last challenge he beat up a pack of some pterodactyl goose hybrids on Boney Island." "So he's an automatic physical threat."

Ellody places his photo on the table and turns to the rest of the Killer Bass "Alright that should be enough whoever you think should go home vote for one of these three people."

It cuts to the Gophers Cabin. Heather tells everyone "Alright people who should we vote for my suggestion is Staci."

Gwen tells her "Oh please she isn't getting any votes you just want her out of here because she left your alliance." "I have more appropriate vote choice." She places Alejandro's photo on the table "There's something off about this guy to I don't know what, but there is plus I heard he may have deceived his own teammates and helped get rid of Tyler."

Brick tells her "But there wasn't any proof of that." "The person I think we should vote for is Ellody let's face it she's a genius and could easily get her way to the finale with that smart brain of hers."

Owen says "Um I think we should vote for Eva she's a very physically strong competitor, but she's also very scary in my opinion." Owen places her photo on the table.

Gwen looks at the others "Then I guess we boot off one of these guys."

The scene goes to the Elimination Ceremony Chris holds two plates of marshmallows "In this ceremony we shall do the Gophers first who does the Bass see as the greatest threat?" "When I give you a marshmallow you'll be safe if not travel down the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers and you can never come back _ever_." "When I say your name catch your marshmallow." "Leshawna, Emma, Devin, Lindsey, Owen, Gwen, Zoey, and Dawn." "Brick, Heather, and Mike each of you has received a vote against you one of you will be going home." "It won't be Brick though." He tosses Brick his marshmallow. "Mike and Heather each of you had the most votes however the one going home will be-

"Wait." Chris is interrupted by Dawn.

Chris annoyed "Dawn I'm about to eliminate someone and you're taking the fun out of it by interrupting me."

Dawn tells him "Well then I shall give the fun back eliminate me." "I quit."

The Gophers gasps and Zoey asks her "Dawn why would you quit?" "You didn't do anything wrong."

Dawn still remaining with her normal tone "But I did today I accidentally hit one of Mother Earth's creatures with a paintball and even though it was not injured it was an act of violence against one of nature's creatures and that is something I cannot stand for so I must try to make that up by reflecting on myself and by trying to make it up to nature itself."

Chris confused "Well I don't understand anything you just said, but if you're volunteering for elimination I'm game." "Head onto the Boat of Losers." Dawn waves to the others before leaving. "Heather you should thank Dawn for quitting because if she didn't you would have been eliminated." Heather glares at the Killer Bass.

Chris then grabs the second plate of marshmallows "Now Bass it's your turn to have someone eliminated." "As I say your name catch your marshmallow." "Duncan, DJ, Carrie, Sky, Staci, Bridgette, and Geoff." "Ellody, Alejandro and Eva you three had the most votes from the Bass." "The next marshmallow goes to Alejandro." Alejandro catches his marshmallow. "Now Ellody and Eva you two have had the most votes against you however only one of you will go be going home and that person is (after a few moments of suspense he says) Eva."

Eva looks down in sadness at then when she looks at the Gophers she's very angry "Fine you want me out of here I'll leave, but if I ever see any of you I'll make you pay."

Brick stands up and goes over to her "I actually didn't vote for you I voted for Ellody."

Eva slightly calms down "You didn't then I guess you're alright." She then yells at the others "Who else didn't vote for me?!"

Chris interrupts her "Actually Eva we kinda have a time limit so you kinda have to head out now."

Eva huffs in anger "Fine I'll leave."

The scene goes to the Boat of Losers Eva is sitting next to Dawn. Eva asks her "So we have to share this boat?"

Dawn in a crane position "Oh yes don't worry though I could help you with your anger if you'd like?"

Eva answer "Not interested thanks for the offer though."

The scene fades out as the Boat of Losers goes past the horizon.

 **Well there you have it and I showed the twist in my opinion it was kind of a bold move in my opinion, but that was the choice I made. I know some of you may not like why I eliminated Dawn, but I felt like that would be something her character would do if she accidentally hurt an animal and Eva was eliminated because she was a big physical threat to Gophers or at least that's what I thought in my opinion. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and give me your feedback.**


	10. If You Can’t Take the Heat

**Now this episode of course is the cooking challenge episode and I of course can't wait to see what you guys think about it.**

 **Screaming Gophers:** **Leshawna, Heather, Owen, Gwen, Devin, Brick, Mike, Zoey, Emma, and Lindsey.**

 **Killer Bass:** **Duncan, Alejandro, Sky, Carrie, DJ, Staci, Ellody, Bridgette, and Geoff.**

 **28th place Max: ( The Super Villain)**

 **27th place Lightning: ( The Athletic Overachiever)**

 **26th place Noah: (The Schemer)**

 **25th place Dave: (The Normal Guy)**

 **24th place Izzy: (The Pycho Hose Beast)**

 **23rd place Cameron: (The Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy)**

 **22nd place Tyler: (The Jock)**

 **Tied for 21st place (Quit) Dawn : (The Moonchild)**

 **Tied for 21st place Eva: (The Female Bully)**

"Last time on Total Drama Island teams were split into two categories Deer and Hunters." "Lots of interesing stuff happened for example Staci stood up to Heather (shows clip of Staci telling Heather no), Duncan and Gwen had some alone time together during the challenge (Shows clip of the heart with both their initials spray painted on it), and both teams blasted each other with paintballs." (Shows clip of Leshawna, Heather, and Staci blasting each other and then shows a second clip of Alejandro, Bridgette, and Geoff blasting them) "However being the awesome host that I am I declared neither of the teams winners and to get a boost in ratings I had each team vote for someone on the other team." "The Gophers voted off the angry and dangerously strong girl Eva and the Bass would have eliminated Heather if it wasn't for Dawn stepping in and quitting for accidentally shooting a bear." "I didn't really care for either of them, but I don't care because I get another paycheck after today's challenge which I hope the teams will impress me because if they want to win they will need to impress me right here on Total Drama Island!"

It focuses on the guys side of the Bass cabin with Geoff asleep with his hat almost covering his face, Alejandro, DJ, and Duncan are also asleep.

Duncan wakes up and starts to do push ups "Man I am so glad that I have some private time to do this before the rest of these guys wake up."

Alejandro takes his face mask off himself "Yet if you would grunt less while doing push-ups I could sleep more."

DJ wakes up next "Yeah dude we all need sleep for whatever craziness Chris is gonna have us do."

Geoff joins in "Yeah dudes there's no telling what that dude could have us do it's probably gonna be humiliating as usual."

Duncan gets up off the floor "Fine I'll go take a shower you ladies enjoy your precious beauty sleep."

The scene goes to everyone on the beach with Chris explaining today's challenge "Today's challenge will test your minds your teamwork and your skills in the kitchen you'll be cooking a three-course meal and serving it to me for tasting." "The winner get a reward and the losers will send someone home." "Each team will appoint a head chef to create the theme for the meal and to oversee the cooking to cook you need ingredients every morning a truck brings us food." As if defying the laws of physics a food truck comes out of the water. "Today's task starts here." A dolphin comes out of the drivers seat wearing a delivery guy's outfit.

DJ and Geoff open the back and see all the meat, fruits, and eggs packed in the back.

Geoff has an idea "We could do a killer Italian theme."

Duncan comes out of nowhere "Hello head chef."

Geoff excited "Seriously so let's get grabbin."

The Bass all go in the truck and and as the Gophers are walking towards the truck Heather yells out "Head chef called it." "Hey Staci I hope you're team sucks today and loses for the fourth time in a row!"

Staci blows a raspberry to Heather. Lindsey waves to her "Hi Staci." Heather glares at her and Lindsey confused asks "What?"

Heather very annoyed "Don't talk to her Lindsey she left the alliance and betrayed us so you can't talk to her."

Lindsey still slightly confused "So since she left the alliance I can't talk to her?"

Heather still being firm "Yes Lindsey now come on let's go get some food for the challenge."

Heather confession "Okay so I have to make sure Lindsey stays loyal to me if Staci being her dimwited self was smart enough to leave me Lindsey is even more dimwited so I have to make sure she doesn't leave me either."

Geoff along with the other Bass are walking towards the kitchen with food in hand.

Heather gives the orders to the others "Leshawna mangoes, Zoey pineapples, Lindsey macadamias, Devin molasses, Gwen tomatoes."

It goes to the kitchen with the Bass carrying the food into the kitchen. Geoff says "Alright we got like three courses and nine people so split off into three groups and let's cook a meal."

DJ says "I know how to make pasta sauce."

Bridgette joins in "Well I know how to boil pasta."

The two of them high five and then finger bang each other.

Alejandro says "Well Staci and I could make the antipasto."

Ellody says "Well I guess that leaves Duncan and myself to make the dessert."

Sky says "Well I could help Alejandro and Staci I don't know much about antipasto, but I could help."

Carrie goes over to Ellody and Duncan "Dessert sounds like a promising thing I could help you guys."

Geoff in front of everyone "Okay guys so we all have our roles and I'll try to help all you dudes so Chris can love our foods and we can finally win a challenge."

Heather comes into the kitchen and starts ordering more people around "Gwen, Lindsey, and Emma you're on citrus macadamia upside-down cake bombe."

Lindsey asks both of them "Do you know how to make an upside-down flamer thingy?"

Owen comes in with a big sack of oranges and accidentally knocks into Heather dropping them all over the floor he then slips on them crushing them as he's now covered in orange juice. Heather annoyed "Go back to the truck and get more oranges."

Owen gets up "I'm on it."

Mike comes in with a thing of ribs and Heather tells him "Mike you, Owen, and Zoey will be making the ribs." She then goes over to Brick, Devin, and Leshawna "You three are on pineapple skewers and mango dip."

Leshawna not interested in her assignment "Girl let me handle the appetizers I know how to make a pineapple chutney that would melt the socks off the devil."

Heather being sarcastic "Oh really that's great, but since I'm head chef we're gonna stick to my plan and my plan is pineapples with sticks through them got it."

Owen holding a crate full of oranges and knocks into a tree and soon bees start to swarm around him.

Back in the kitchen Geoff is testing one of the food. Bridgette stares at him the whole time. DJ whispers to her "I think he digs you."

Bridgette whispers back "Maybe he is kinda cute."

DJ goes over to Geoff and pushes him over to Bridgette. Geoff tries to compliment her "You know you look good when you're cooking dinner kinda like my friend Evan's really hot mom." He of course fails yet again at a compliment.

Bridgette now annoyed with him "Excuse me?"

DJ comes quickly over to him "Chef uh why don't you go get us some more tomatoes dude?"

Geoff not realizing his compliment failed "Sure thing dude later Bridge."

Bridgette shakes her head in disapproval.

Mike is next to Zoey about to put the glaze on the ribs they both smile at each other, but then Owen comes in the kitchen with bee stings on him and another crate of oranges. "It's okay everyone I'm back." "Mike heads up." Mike gets hit by the crate, but it doesn't hit his head.

Heather confession "Things are going perfectly except Owens's hornet stings and Mike's injury which means he's out of today's challenge, but still this challenge is still totally ours."

Back with Duncan rolling some dough.

Ellody asks him "So since we're available do any of you wanna conversate to alleviate bordem as we cook?"

Duncan tells her "No thanks I need to get this dough right and I don't wanna mees up."

Carrie says "Yeah I guess we could talk then while Duncan is working so do you miss Cameron?"

Ellody sighs "Yeah I never really told him how I felt I guess it took him leaving for me to fully realize that I like him." "I guess I'll have to try to find him once the game is over." "So how are things with you and Devin?"

Carrie says "It's what it normally is I'm hoping that when the merge comes we can spend more time with each other."

Ellody smiles "Perhaps you desire more then just friends time we all see how you look at him and everyone except Devin knows that song was about him."

Carrie sighs "Yeah it's just complicated between us I want to be more then friends with him, but he has this girlfriend Shelly who doesn't treat him right and I can't stand her sometimes." "Do you know she's so horrible she once locked Devin out in the snow over a misunderstanding he almost died of frostbite."

Ellody responds "Ugh that girl sounds awful she may be just as bad as Heather if she did something like that." "What does Devin see in her?"

Carrie annoyed "Yeah that's what I'd like to know I've had a crush on Devin ever since we were little kids and he's been clueless the whole time I'd just like him to notice me like that."

Ellody tells her "Well maybe you should tell him how you feel instead of him telling you."

Carrie sighs "I've thought about doing that but until Devin and Shelly break up I'll actually feel comfortable telling him how I feel I don't wanna be 'that girl' in the relationship."

Ellody confession "Okay 'that girl' sometimes I don't understand what terms teenage girls come up with Carrie should help Devin see his girlfriend is a nutbar and then try to project his feelings toward her." "It sounds complicated, but it's actually really simple."

Chris stands by the door and yells out "Three hours and counting guys!"

Devin is cutting the pineapples when Heather comes over to him "These slices are totally uneven switch places with Leshawna."

Leshawna intervenes "Girl are your eyes blind because these look fine to me."

Brick also intervenes "I agree with you Leshawna these look perfect I just think Heather needs to complain about everything because she's conceited and horrible."

Heather offended "I didn't get to be head chef because of poor presentation or because my workers suck and won't listen to the simplest orders."

Leshawna getting in her face "No you got to be head chef because you called it and who you think you fooling with this crispy white apron power trip you on?!"

Brick yells to her "Yeah so stop trying to treat everyone like garbage and let us do our jobs so we can win!"

Heather yells so loud the other team can hear "Are you two gonna be a team players or not?"

Leshawna annoyed with her "Oh I'm a team players, but I'm also allergic to pineapples so let Devin do his job and shut your prissy mouth!"

Heather annoyed with her "I said you do it so as head chef I order you to do it Devin can do something else!"

Brick yells at her "No he's doing it you just shut up and let us do our jobs if you were a real head chef you'd help your kitchen staff you haven't even picked up a utensil and tried to make something." "I mean you probably don't even know how to correctly cut pineapples."

Heather annoyed "Oh I know how to cut pineapples."

Leshawna scoffs "Then prove it if you so good at it."

Heather annoyed "Fine I'll show you how it's done." Heather starts cutting the pineapples.

It cuts over to Sky, Staci, and Alejandro.

Alejandro attempts to flirt with Sky "So Sky you cut the meat with a special flare and sparkle in your eyes how do you do it?"

Sky blushes "Oh Alejandro that's sweet, but I have a boyfriend so sorry but I'm not interested." "You seem like a sweet guy though."

Alejandro confession "Drat she has a boyfriend and resisted my charm." "I guess she isn't as weak minded as I presumed otherwise it would have worked even if she had a boyfriend."

Sky confession "So Alejandro decides to try flirt with me and I'm flattered, but I actually don't completely trust Alejandro Tyler said Alejandro betrayed him and Tyler may have been clumsy and reckless, but I don't think he'd lie." "So I have to keep a closer eye Alejandro to see if he's up to anything."

The scene goes to the Gophers Heather asks Lindsey "What's wrong?"

Lindsey being her confused self "We used all the flambé start, but it won't flambé."

Heather says "Nothing happened when you lit it?"

Lindsey now realizes what they didn't do "Ohhh."

Heather confession "It's like talking to an eggplant."

Heather tells Gwen, Emma, and Lindsey "Pay attention girls this is how you flambé." "Step one pour the flambé liquid which you did manage step 2 light it." She uses a lighter and it blows up in her face singeing off her eyebrows and burning the flambé cake. Gwen giggles at that.

Emma confession "That felt really satisfying having Heather have a taste of her own medicine." "Lindsey did tell her we poured the whole container of flambé liquid she should have anticipated that the explosion would be bigger then usual." "I would have told her, but like I said it was satisfying to see her get a taste of her own medicine."

Heather looks in a pan to see her reflection she screams "My eyebrows Owen!"

Owen runs over in joy "Is it finally lunch time?"

Heather very annoyed "No go get my makeup bag from the cabin."

Owen scared "But the bees."

Heather yells out "Now!"

Leshawna tells her "Miss high and mighty I need a bathroom break."

Heather annoyed "Well I need new eyebrows, but we don't always get what we want do we." Heather groans in annoyance "Ugh it's like I'm on a team of losers."

Leshawna confession "Oh that is it someone's got to teach this girl a little respect."

It goes to Owen in front of the cabin with a beehive on the top of it and strangely a small thing of empty bottles stacked in a line in front of the cabin. Owen for some reason then goes to the side of the cabin instead of the door and knocks the bottles over. He then steps on a rake and stabs his foot by accident. He screams out in pain and the bees go over to him again "Oh come on!"

Owen returns to the kitchen with more bee stings on him with Heather's makeup bag in hand. You hear the bees behind him, but he closes the door so they can't get in the kitchen.

Heather orders Owen "Don't just stand there give it."

Owen mumbles something incoherently before he falls to the ground and drops Heather's makeup bag and before she can grab it Leshawna knocks her away and it lands in her hands. She then plays keep away from Heather "Emma."

Emma catches it Heather orders her "Gimme."

Emma throws it at Lindsey and Leshawna says "In the fridge." Leshawna opens it and Heather snaps her fingers in Lindsey's face and puts out her hand. Lindsey shrugs and throws it in the fridge. Leshawna then closes the fridge door on her.

Heather very annoyed "Hey you can't leave me in here I'm head chef."

Lindsey asks Leshawna "Do you think Heather's really mad at us?"

Heather punches the fridge door actually leaving dents in it even though it's a metal door. "I'm gonna kill you all!"

Leshawna backs away from the door "She'll get over it girl needs to learn how to chill."

Staci goes over to Lindsey "Hey Lindsey why don't the two of us talk to each other that'd be nice right?"

Lindsey already forgot about what Heather said earlier "Yeah I so would." Staci and Lindsey get away from the fridge door.

Heather yells from the fridge door punching it more "Staci stay away from Lindsey!" "Hello anybody get me out of here!"

Brick confession "Normally I would say never leave a man or woman behind however Heather is the only exception to that rule so she can just enjoy her time in the fridge and I can enjoy cooking food without having someone yell in my ear the whole time."

Duncan looks over at Gophers and sees Gwen and smiles at her she doesn't notice so he just goes back to finishing up with the custard.

The scene goes to Chris in the middle of the table Geoff and Emma are standing on each side. Emma says "Well Chris this meal will hopefully amaze your taste buds the Gophers made sure to make it good so hopefully you like our food."

Geoff lights the candles on a candelabra on his side of the table "Back with your meal in a sec dude I mean sir."

Owen and Leshawna are sniffing the food that looks amazing. Leshawna content with their handiwork "We might just win this thing yet y'all." "Owen guard the food." "Alright let's do this."

Heather shivers in the freezer and draws on eyebrows that look think and huge and poorly drawn because you can't do it well when you're shivering.

Owen is talking to himself and the food "Okay looking good you guys." He laughs "Really good oh what's that Mr. Rib you feel a bit lopsided oh." Owen takes a bite "Oh mama that's good." He goes over to the other side of the ribs "Now this side looks a little fat."

It goes to Chris "Your antipasto passed the testo." "Pass the pasta please." He takes a bite "On a scale of one to ten fifteen." He looks at the camera "How will the Gophers respond?" Leshawna gestures her hand to the kitchen doors and at first Owen doesn't show up so she goes inside and sees barbecue sauce and rib glaze all over the kitchen and Owen under the table.

Leshawna angrily yells at him "Tell me you did not just eat that entire plate of ribs!" She kicks Owen out of the kitchen with the rib bones in hand and places it in front of Chris.

Chris not impressed at all "Yeah this looks like it's uh been eaten."

Owen says "Not all of it I think there's a tiny chuck left on that bone over there."

Chris pulls it off the bone and takes a bite "You know what I've had worse two points."

Owen cheers happily "Yeah!"

Chris puts him down "Close Owen, but the Bass still lead 15 to 11 time for desert." It cuts to Chris trying the Bass desert "Eh 6." He looks at the camera "The Bass have 22 so the Gophers need all 10 points just to tie it up I have to say this desert looks like s winner." He pokes it with his fork and it turns to ash leaving a small piece on his fork.

Leshawna a little nervous "Oo that ain't good."

Chris takes it into his mouth and immediately starts to choke. Owen starts to give him the heimlich maneuver and he hacks up the burn piece of the flambé. Owen cheers "Yes got it!"

Chris holding the burnt flambé piece "What the heck is this?"

Lindsey says "It's Heather's recipe." Lindsey gasps "Oh my gosh she's still in the fridge."

Leshawna says "What girl was making everyone trip."

Chris agrees with her "Oh I hear that."

Both Owen and Chris and frozen looks of shock Owen yells out "Oh the horror!"

Heather's skin is blue "You guys are so dead is the challenge over?"

Chris says "It is the Bass win 21 to 12 and not just cuz I almost died the ribs stank to."

Heather annoyed "Alright that's just great if you would have listened to me we would have won!"

Chris announces "Well I guess the Gophers will now have 9 members just like the Bass have 9 members which kinda sucks for both of you." "And as promised the winners will be enjoying a reward tonight a five-star dinner under the stars." The Bass cheer in joy.

At the porch of the cabin Emma, Leshawna, Brick, and Gwen are meeting up.

Leshawna says "I don't know about all y'all, but Heather has to go."

Emma says "Well I may agree with you about her, but I think we should get rid of Owen we would've won if it wasn't for him eating everything."

Brick says "I'm behind getting rid of Heather I can't stand her anymore."

Heather is in the cabin with Lindsey "You know Lindsey I could convince the team to vote you off today." "You were a major traitor."

Lindsey says "Well you were being majorly bossy today that why Lechika locked you in freezer and Staci was telling me some pretty interesing stuff about and it had me realize she was right to leave the alliance in the last challenge." "Besides what persuading could do that's so good you'll have me eliminated after I did nothing wrong today!?" "So can take your alliance and go because I'm done with you Heather."

Heather has a look of shock "Ugh this Staci's fault you are supposed to work for me so forget what she said because it's wrong and I'm the one you should listen to."

Lindsey says "Yeah right you just need your alliance so you secure votes to keep you, but now you no alliance." "I'm so out of here and I hope the Boat of Losers Heather cause that's where you're going."

Lindsey storms off and leaves Heather. Heather yells "Lindsey this is also your cabin you storming off is not exactly smart!"

Lindsey tells back "Yeah well I'm realizing that now, but I'll be back later with the other girls to support me especially Lechika."

Heather screams out in anger.

Heather confession "The vote for today was hard who did I hate more Lindsey or Leshawna or Owen." "So many choices for who I hate most."

Lindsey confession "I happily vote for Heather."

Heather confession "I decided on Lindsey for following in that traitor Staci's footsteps."

Owen confession "Heather."

It goes to the elimination ceremony Heather and Leshawna glare at each other and Chris comes up "I've tallied the votes and one of you will be going home." He holds a plate of marshmallows "Nine fluffy bits of sweet safety in my hands so good luck when I say you're name come up and get your marshmallow." "Leshawna, Brick, Devin, Mike, Zoey, Emma, Lindsey, and Gwen." "Heather you're on the chopping block for being rude and annoying to everyone in your team and Owen you're on the chopping block for eating all the ribs for your team." "The person who does not recieve this last marshmallow must immediately walk the Dock of Shame and leave on the Boat of Losers _forever."_ "The final marshmallow goes to Heather."

Heather content with herself she says at Owen "You heard him Boat of Losers is that way."

Owen looks down in sadness and heads for the Boat of Losers Chris says to the camera "That's it for tonight and we'll see you next time on Total Drama Island."

 **Well there you have it the cooking episode is over and Owen is was sadly the eliminated contestant. Now I know some of you may be surprised with Lindsey's outburst at Heather and consequently leaving her alliance because I actually wanted Heather and Lindsey to actually be rivals instead of allies. I thought of this idea ever since the beginning so I judge how you like, but like I said I wanna make this different from the cannon in a good way I can assure you that I will try to make the rivalry one you'll enjoy. Well for now I'll see you later Drama Fans in my next chapter.**


	11. Who Can You Trust?

**This episode is the trust exercise episode where team are put together and I'm sure you guys will like this episode though it would be nice if some of the viewers would review a lot of writers enjoy reviews and I am one of them.**

 **Screaming Gophers:** **Leshawna, Heather, Gwen, Devin, Brick, Mike, Zoey, Emma, and Lindsey.**

 **Killer Bass:** **Duncan, Alejandro, Sky, Carrie, DJ, Staci, Ellody, Bridgette, and Geoff.**

 **28th place Max: ( The Super Villain)**

 **27th place Lightning: ( The Athletic Overachiever)**

 **26th place Noah: (The Schemer)**

 **25th place Dave: (The Normal Guy)**

 **24th place Izzy: (The Pycho Hose Beast)**

 **23rd place Cameron: (The Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy)**

 **22nd place Tyler: (The Jock)**

 **Tied for 21st place (Quit) Dawn : (The Moonchild)**

 **Tied for 21st place Eva: (The Female Bully)**

 **19th place Owen: (The Party Guy)**

"Last time on Total Drama Island the teams where to make food for me to judge." "Some of it was good (shows a clip of Chris enjoying the antipasto) some of it was down right horrible (Shows clips of Chris choking on the burnt flambé piece)." "Leshawna has Heather locked in the freezer which was hilarious." "Owen couldn't control himself and ended up eating the entire rib platter which most likely is the reason why the Gophers lost." "Lindsey stood up to Heather after a talk she had with Staci." "In the end the team cared more about Owen then Heather and had him eliminated." "Who will go home today and will I laugh at my contestant's pain of course I will right here on Total Drama Island!"

It opens up to Chef's kitchen with Chef himself telling the campers about the food "Today's breakfast is Hawaiian Italian fusion casserole."

Gwen takes her tray "You mean leftovers from the cooking challenge?"

Chef yells at her "Yeah that's right you got a problem with that?!"

Gwen scared salutes "Sir no sir!"

Chef salutes back and Gwen sits by the table next to Leshawna and Lindsey. Heather sneezes and Gwen snickers and asks "You need a little echinacea?"

Heather with a stuffy nose "Wow you're so fudy (funny)." "You think that you three could lock me inside the freezer and get away with it." "I am gonna make all of you so sorry that you met me."

Lindsey whispers to Leshawna "I thought we all already do feel sorry to have met her?"

Leshawna chuckles "We do girl we all feel sorry to have met her."

Heather annoyed with them "You three are all such (Heather sneezes again) Ugh I hate this place!"

DJ is petting his bunny he drinks some of the food through a straw and then like a momma bird feeds her young he spits it into the bunny's mouth. **(Very gross in my opinion.)**

It goes over to Duncan getting some coffee he takes one of the mugs of the shelf and hides it in his pants.

It cuts out into the woods with Chris talking to the camera "Hi Chris here sometimes teams just don't get along so the producers and me thought that the best way to work the group friction would be to exploit it for laughs." Chris rubs his hands in excitement "This is gonna be awesome."

Both teams meet on the docks and Chris is explaining the challenge "So last week's challenge exposed a few Gopher issues (Leshawna, Lindsey, Gwen, and Brick are all glaring at Heather and she glares right back at them) and I'm sensing something a little funky in the Bass pond to." (Sky gives Alejandro a suspicious look and when he looks at her she tries to do a normal looking face.) "This week's challenge is gonna be centered on building trust because all good things begin with a little trust."

Zoey confession "I trust my teammates except Heather of course, but I also have a little bit of trouble being around Mike I really hope Chris doesn't put the two of us together my relationship with Mike is already strange I don't need it to be more strange."

Chris continues with the challenge explanation "There will be three major challenges that will have to be completed by two more more members of your team." "Normally we like to have the campers choose their partners, but not this time more fun for me."

The scene goes to a small cliff area in the woods Chris explains the first challenge "Okay so for the first challenge you'll be doing an extreme freehand rock-climbing adventure DJ and Duncan will play for the Bass and Heather and Lindsey for the Gophers."

Lindsey asks "Could I get another partner that's not Heather?"

Chris not caring "Nope I chose you two now get to it." "Here's your climbing belay and harness."

Heather catches them before Lindsey can "You're climbing especially because I know you'd drop me because of your intelligence level oh wait you don't have one."

Lindsey confession "Ugh I hate Heather so much I'm so glad that Staci told me the truth about who she really is like, but I'll pull through with the challenge hopefully she won't be so annoying."

Chris says "Actually you won't be holding her up exactly one camper pulls the slack through the belay as the partner climbs, if the climber falls the belay will stop them from crashing." "The catch both the side and base of the mountain are rigged with a few minor distractions like rusty nails, slippery oil slicks, mild explosives and a few other surprises."

Brick liking the sound of the course "That's sounds awesome can I switch spots with Lindsey I hate Heather to?"

Chris getting annoyed "Again no switching partners okay Lindsey and Heather are doing it no one else." He goes back to his explanation "The person on belay must also harness their partner up it's all about trust people and remember never let go of the rope your partner's life depends on it."

DJ confession "Okay sometimes I think if Chris isn't trying to humiliate us he's trying to kill us that man ain't right in the head."

Duncan is attaching the climbing gear to DJ. DJ asks "I've never done this before have you?"

Duncan answers "Oh yeah they teach you how to climb walls in prison all the time."

Bunny comes out from DJ's pocket DJ picks him up "Sorry little buddy you can't come up with me you could trust Geoff he's my buddy." He calls Geoff over "Yo Geoff hold Bunny while I'm in the rock (Geoff takes Bunny in hands) thanks G."

Geoff still holding onto the little guy "Sure man, hey little furry dude what's up?" Bunny stares at him with his cute bunny eyes.

Heather hooks Lindsey up "There you're all hooked up."

Lindsey confused asks "Um I'm not a rock climber kinda girl, but why's there a second rope I don't think I need it."

Heather smirking "It's a backup line."

Lindsey looks over to DJ "Then why doesn't Daryl have a second rope." "Besides you aren't the most trustworthy person."

Heather annoyed with Lindsey "Don't question it besides DJ probably doesn't need one because Duncan doesn't care for his well being."

Duncan hears that goes over to her "What was that princess?!"

Chris gets between both of them "You two can get competitive on the cliff climbing challenge now both of you just get ready to start to climb."

Heather confession "It's her fault for betraying me I've got a doctorate in revenge and humiliation."

Lindsey narrowly avoids putting her hand on an area with rusty nails on it with DJ close by her. She climbs up and two explosions go off she screams as she's falling down. She eventually stops falling with Heather's assistance Heather yells up "It's okay I've got you."

Chris turns to the camera and talks to it"I promised surprises, habanero pepper sauce anyone?" He blasts Heather with it.

Now covered in hot sauce "What the heck Chris?!" She rubs her eyes and let's go of the ropes.

Lindsey screams as she falls and hits the ground with a thud "Ow I'm okay I didn't break anything hopefully."

The camera goes back to Chris he flashes a smile to the camera and says "Muy caliente."

Chris then goes to shoot Duncan. Duncan anticipated it and opens his mouth drinking it he likes his lips and asks Chris "Is that the best you can do?"

Chris turns to the camera and whispers as if asking the production crew or interns "Is that the best we can do?"

Lindsey goes back to climbing up the cliff all of a sudden they hear Heather yell out "Come on Lindsey you don't wanna fall behind!" She pulls the second rope and Lindsey skirt rips off revealing her panties for the whole world to see. Lindsey's skirt falls on DJ's face and she screams.

Duncan looks up "Well you don't see that everyday."

Chris looks up to "No you don't my man no you don't."

DJ takes the skirt off his face and looks up at Lindsey and falls off as he's falling Lindsey grabs her skirt. The rope on the ground wraps around Duncan's leg pulling Duncan up leaving both of them hanging upside down.

Duncan now hanging upside down "This bites."

DJ agrees with him "Big time."

Lindsey confession "I can't believe Heather would do something as humiliating and rude as that." "It only gives me more of a reason to hate her."

Lindsey puts her skirt into her mouth she says with it still in her mouth "I'm gonna get Heather back for this." She starts climbing to the top and reaches the end.

Chris announces "And the Gophers win the first challenge."

Lindsey lifts her skirt up in her hand in victory "Woo hoo!" She then looks down and covers herself with the skirt.

It cuts to inside Mess Hall spotlights come from the wall as if it's a stage on the right representing the Gophers is Devin and Emma and on the left Alejandro and Staci are representing the Bass.

A obvious stunt double does a flip landing behind the podium Chris comes up from the podium "And now round two the extreme cooking challenge!" As he's saying that the stunt double crawls into the kitchen. Everyone looks at him after he hits his head on the kitchen door. Chris ignores that and continues to his explanation "Each team must choose who cooks and who eats."

Staci asks Alejandro "Oh could I be the chef I used actually work at a restaurant and I was really good at cooking and preparing the food."

Alejandro sighs "Alright you were helpful when we were making the antipasto together in the last challenge." "I guess you could cook the meal."

Devin asks Emma "So what should-

Emma interrupts him "Yeah I'm gonna stop you there because I'm gonna cook this thing back home I cook dinner with my little sister Kit all the time and today I'm cooking."

Emma confession "I had to take charge not that I don't trust Devin to cook, but I don't trust him to cook." "What would you trust him to cook he doesn't seem like a kitchen friendly kind of guy?"

Chris finally tells them what to cook "Today you'll be preparing fugu sashimi the traditional Japanese Poisonous Blowfish." A gong sounds through the kitchen.

Chris then does a presentation about this particular blowfish. "The Fugu Blowfish contains enough toxins to kill thirty people."

Chef taps the tank with the fish net he then picks them up by their tails he throws them to their cutting boards and yells out "Kids meet your maker!"

Chris continues with his presentation "They must be they must be sliced very carefully the poisonous organ's poison paralyzed the nerves and there is no known antidote so no worries."

 **(That is actually true Fugu Blowfish are really really deadly and even to this day there is no known antidote and the original episode aired in 2007 and now it's 2018 so yeah if there ever is a cure it'd be a miracle that someone found it. So if you go to Japan and buy one at a restaurant you better hope it's from a chef who's certified to cook it otherwise it will possible be your last meal. Seriously this fish could kill you from asphyxiation and leaves you consious the whole time so you'll feel everything.)**

Devin now nervous "Um Emma do you think you could do this?"

Emma says confidently "Don't worry I'm a careful person and I'll make sure not to poison you." "You'll be fine just trust me."

Devin sighs "I really don't have a choice if we need the Gophers to win."

Alejandro slightly panicking "Staci do you know how to prepare food like this?"

Staci says "Yah don't worry the restaurant I worked at was a sushi restaurant so you won't have to worry." "I was really good at my job."

Chris says "And begin."

It switches to Emma finishing by putting a piece of sage on top of her team's sushi. Emma turns to Devin "See Devin don't they look delicious and not deadly?"

Devin still very nervous "Something delicious looking can still actually be deadly."

Staci's however looks very less well prepared and she puts some ketchup on it.

Devin looks very nervous and he picks up a piece and itches it closer and closer to his mouth until he puts the whole thing in his mouth and start chewing and swallows. After a few seconds he feels completely normal and puts his arms up in victory "Alright I'm alive and not dying!"

Emma with a calm tone in her voice "See told you you had nothing to worry about."

Chris and Chef turn over to the Bass they look at Staci's horrible looking meal. Alejandro looks very nervous and picks it up with a fork. He puts it into his mouth and swallows. He has strained look on his face and then punches himself in the face three times as screams. He then falls to the ground in pain his face now blue comes back from the table and asks in a slurred voice "I thought you said you worked at sushi restaurant?"

Staci answers "I did, but I got fired for food poisoning." She says those last two words with nervousness.

Alejandro then falls on the ground and starts to throw up and it looks like he's choking on his on vomit.

Everyone goes over to him Chris says "It's cool give him 24 hours and he'll be up and walking and breathing good as new."

Devin yells out in concern "Um is anyone gonna help him we can't leave him to choke on his vomit." Alejandro stops throwing up for a second and Chef wearing a female nurse's uniform comes from above to give him mouth to mouth.

It cuts to the docks Geoff and Bridgette are in their bathing suit and racing past the dock. Geoff says "Last one in is a rotton egg." Then they both stop "Whoops whoa gotta put Bunny in a safe spot first." He places Bunny on top of a lifeguard's chair.

Bridgette says "You know it's been nice hanging out with you you actually seem like you're a better guy then I originally thought."

Geoff says "Yeah you probably thought I was an idiot with how I was flirting with you."

Bridgette smiles at him "I guess I could understand why you would say something like that you don't have a lot of experience with girls do you?"

Geoff answers "Yeah I haven't really dated anyone I usually just hang out with my friends and party most of the time my bro Brody is actually one of my best friends from back home." "I actually think you're really cool and you know what else is cool." He jumps into the lake and Bridgette jumps in right after him.

It cuts back the medical tent with Alejandro still throwing up. Chef still is in a female nurse's uniform he holds up a big looking needle "This won't hurt a bit it'll hurt a whole lot."

Geoff and Bridgette get out from the water and Geoff shakes himself off like a dog. Bridgette gasps as a Phython comes behind Bunny on the lifeguard chair. Geoff tries to go stop it. "No Bunny!" Before he gets close the python eats Bunny whole.

Geoff goes to tackle the phython, but suddenly an eagle comes and takes the phython away. Bridgette yells "The eagle Geoff get it!"

Geoff confused "How?"

Bridgette panics "Grab it by the feet or wings or something!"

The eagle lands near the edge of the dock with the phython in its talons Geoff tries to sneak up behind it "Come here eagle eagle." All of a sudden a shark comes out of nowhere and eats the phython, eagle, and inadvertently eats Bunny to.

Geoff exasperated says "Oh come on."

The scene goes to the third round with both teams there Chris is in the middle per usual "Good news the third round involves three challenges it's the three blind challenges." "The first is the blind William Tell, followed by the blind trapeze, and culminating in the treacherous blind toboggan."

While he's explaining DJ whispers to Geoff "So where's Bunny I miss him?"

Geoff nervously lies to DJ to spare his feelings "You know what I'll go get the little guy."

The scene goes further in the explanation with DJ wearing a pair of glasses from the Deer and Hunters challenge Chris then puts an arrow on top of DJ's head "Like legendary marksman William Tell you'll be knocking arrows off your partner's head with crabapples."

Ellody corrects him "Actually Chris William Tell used a crossbow to shot a apple of his son's head because he didn't correctly bow in respect to the tyrant Albrecht Gessler." "So it was actually the other way around."

Chris annoyed with her yawns "Yeah I don't care how the story went Ellody so shush because this is my challenge."

Chris confession "We actually would have done it with a simple bow or crossbow if it was in the budget, but the lawyers said they didn't want to risk a lawsuit for the show." "Besides it will still be hilarious to see whoever is the shooter hurt their teammate with crabapples." He does his signature chuckle.

He explains the challenge more "The shooter will also be blindfolded." Chris puts the blindfold on his eyes making DJ nervous he continues the explanation "The person who knocks off the arrow while causing the least amount of facial damage wins."

Chris launches the apple with a slingshot and hits DJ's kiwis no where close to the arrow. DJ goes on the ground kneeling while groaning in pain Chris lifts his blindfolded and sees what he did "Ah nuts." "Zoey and Mike will be on one team and Sky and Ellody will be on the other."

Sky asks "If you'd like I could be shooter I'm pretty good at launching things except, I've never done them blindfolded guess this will be a first."

Ellody says "Fine just please be careful." Ellody takes off her glasses and puts them in her pocket and puts on the glasses "Oh great this is completely blurry Chris can I have the pair of these that I had when I was a deer I could actually see with those."

Chris says "Yeah I have no idea where those are so I guess you'll have to deal with it and I also guess both of the Bass are blind players this is gonna be hilarious."

Ellody confession she's has a look of annoyance "Sometimes I really despise Chris and his belief that humiliation and pain are hilarious if he was a contestant he wouldn't feel that way."

Chris says "Okay let's rock and roll."

The scene skips to Ellody and Mike currently lined up each with an arrow on their head. DJ is still holding onto his nuts in pain and Bridgette is trying to make him feel better. Zoey and Sky are about to pull the slingshot and launch Mike gets hits "Ow that hurt."

He then breathes in "Dangnabit these darn kids don't know how to respect for their elders."

Zoey sighed in sadness and says under her breath "Why did Chester have to show up?"

Ellody gets hit in the chest "Ow I hate this challenge!"

Zoey tries to hit the arrow more hitting Chester each time "Ow work on you're girly!"

Zoey rolls her eyes in annoyance "Fine I'll try Chester."

Both of them shoot more in an effort each one hitting everywhere except the apple.

Chester yells out "I thought you said you're aim was supposed to improve!"

Zoey feeling angrier (feeling her commando Zoey instincts like she sometimes had in the cannon before she became commando Zoey) "Fine here's a hit I hope it works for you!"

Zoey launches the apple and instead of hitting the arrow she hits Chester on his nuts. He goes down on the floor in pain. Zoey then calms down and says "Whoops sorry about that Chester."

Sky then launches an arrow and it finally hits the arrow.

Sky asks "I just heard a thud did I hit the bullseye?"

Chris says "Yes you did so the Killer Bass have finally won a challenge today."

The Bass cheer in joy and they all go to the next challenge. "This is the blind trapeze to avoid serious injury the trapeze has been set above this pond which is full of jellyfish." Chris hands a blindfold to Devin and Bridgette. "You two will stand blindfolded on the platform until your partners tell you to jump."

Devin nervous "Um I already avoided certain death today from a blowfish sushi can I just give the blindfold to my partner?"

Chris sighs in annoyance "Fine give your blindfold to Brick, as for you Bridgette you better hope that you catch Geoff or you're going to feel quite the shock." Electricity starts to radiate from the water. Chris does his signature chuckle and then says "Okay hut hut."

Geoff is standing on the platform with Bridgette swing on the trapeze bar. Bridgette holds out her hands "Okay Geoff jump now you can trust me just jump."

Geoff tries to calm down "Okay I trust you Bridge." He jumps and she catches him. "Alright we did you caught me."

Chris says "Okay that's good okay Gophers you're up next."

Devin is swinging on the trapeze bar "Okay Brick jump when I say jump."

Brick very nervous "Okay I'm trusting you buddy."

Devin swings more and then says "Jump solider jump!"

Brick jumps and then says "Sir yes sir."

Devin catches him and would have made it a tie if Devin didn't feel strained "Oh no dude you're too heavy for me to handle." Devin loses his grip and accidentally let's go of Brick. Brick screams in pain as he's shocked.

Everyone cringes at his screams of pain and Chris with his eyes closed says "Okay that's a point for the Killer Bass."

Heather confession "That felt so good to see that cadet get taught a lesson and they say karma only goes after the bad people."

Geoff and Bridgette go over to their team and DJ asks Geoff "So yo where's Bunny at?"

Geoff stutters "Uh uh I forgot I put him um uh (DJ looks at him with a look a sad look) there was a he's not with us anymore he uh hopped away." "But I'm sure he'll be back sorry dude." Geoff looks down in sadness.

DJ puts his hand on his shoulder he says with sadness he starts to walk away "Naw it's not you're fault man." "My little Bunny he was such a good friend Bunny why'd you do me like that?!" Duncan hears that and walks away.

The scene goes to Brick arriving at the medical tent with a jellyfish on his head "That could've gone way better then expected." He's shocked by it "Ow how are you alive we're above water?!" It replies by shocking him.

Brick sits down on one of the beds with Mike in the bed next to him he opens his eyes "Ow man my head hurts and my nuts to." Mike has an ice pack on his pants around the crotch area still "Where am I the last thing I remember is Zoey hitting me with an apple and then I got mad and blacked out?"

Brick answers "You're in the medical tent Chef do you have anything to get this jellyfish off?" The jellyfish shocks him again he angrily yells "I hate this jellyfish!" Chef nods his head 'yes' still inside the female nurse's uniform.

They all then see Duncan come by with a carrot in his hand with a bunny following him. Brick talks out loud "Why is Duncan trying to attract a bunny?"

Mike shrugs "Maybe he's going to lead to a trap you never really know with that guy."

Chris explains the challenge "And now the final leg the blind toboggan race."

Leshawna says "The blind what?"

Chris ignores her and continues his explanation "This challenge will be the deciding challenge both teams have two points and whoever wins the challenge today will be the winners of today's challenges and will gain immunity." "Each team will have a driver and a navigator the driver steers while the navigator shouts directions." "Oh yeah and the driver will be blindfolded." Some of them gasps. "Not many of you guys left so let's see Carrie and Sky and Gwen and Leshawna you guys are up."

Leshawna says "Gwen girl we have to win this thang so that we rub it in Heather's face." "I saw that smug look on her face when Brick feel in the jellyfish."

Gwen responds "I know I can't stand her the only downside to winning is she'd be immune as well."

Chef is putting something on the toboggan "Just lubing them up get a little more speed going."

Carrie has a blindfold on while Sky is the navigator for the Bass while Leshawna has a blindfold and Gwen is the navigator for the Gophers. Chris in the middle of both of them "On your marks get set go!" He sets off a blow horn and they both start to go down the mountain.

Gwen tells her the directions to avoid obstacles "Right, right." Leshawna dodges two trees.

Sky tells Carrie the directions "Okay Carrie move right to avoid the tree up ahead." Carrie follows the orders.

Gwen and Leshawna fly off a rock. Leshawna says "Whoo girl we are flying now!"

Gwen screams in panic. They land in the river and Gwen then screams in panic "I'm not ready to die!" They go down a waterfall, but before they fall in the water they are propelled away by a branch.

Back with the Bass Sky tells her the directions "Left, right, left, left, right."

Carrie follows her directions, but then Gwen and Leshawna land near them Gwen looks terrified. Gwen calms down and tells Leshawna "Right, left."

Sky tells her "Right." They're stunned for a minute when a couple land mines go off.

Carrie screams in panic "What is happening why am I hearing explosions?"

Sky says "Don't panic focus on my voice and try to tune out the explosions."

It goes over to Chris holding a detonator he pushes it down again set off more of the explosives "We had a few explosives left over and I just hate to waste." He sets off the detonator again.

Gwen screams out "Right."

Sky screams out "Left."

Leshawna and Gwen land on an explosive that blows them away and they land on the finish line with Sky and Carrie appearing earlier.

The Gophers celebrate winning again.

The Bass look sad especially DJ Duncan taps him on the shoulder "Hey dude found this little guy in the woods."

DJ perks up "Bunny I can't believe it you found him." "Thanks Duncan you're the best."

Duncan scoffs "Whatever man it's just a stupid rabbit."

Brick and Mike go over to him. Brick says "So that's what you needed the bunny for."

Mike says "Yeah I never would expect something so nice from someone like you."

Duncan tells them both "Don't call me nice because I'm far from it." Duncan grabs both of them by their shirt collars "Neither of you are to mention what you saw especially to DJ am I clear!"

They both nod in fear. Brick says "Wouldn't dream of it."

Mike agrees "Ditto."

Duncan confession "I'm not nice okay just to set the record straight."

Alejandro is in a wheelchair saying gibberish.

Chris announces "The Gophers are the winners of the toboggan race which means win today."

Leshawna says with joy "Oh yeah baby that's how we roll."

The scene goes to the Gophers and Bass eating in the Mess Hall.

Heather confession "Right now is a perfect chance for me to get rid of someone I can't stand."

Ellody asks her teammates "So who should we vote off today."

Duncan says "How about we eliminate someone who failed in a challenge today?"

Heather comes over to them "Actually I may have a perfect candidate for you Bass to eliminate and I know you won't take my advice without proof, but I think you should get rid of Staci."

Staci confused says "What why me I may have messed up today, but I have no reason to go home?"

Heather smirks "That may be true, but I have to say you aren't the best team player seeing to how you kind of were working against them."

Bridgette asks "What do you mean not exactly team player?"

Heather says "It's simple Staci was in an alliance with me and Lindsey two people of the opposing team."

Carrie asks her "Staci that can't be true why would you be in an alliance with Heather of all people?"

Staci says "Well I technically was in an alliance with them, but I left in the Hunters and Deer challenge after I couldn't stand Heather anymore."

Ellody starting to get mad asks "When did she join?"

Heather answers "I think it was the second challenge the Awake-A-Thon that she joined and the Hunter and Deer challenge was the 8th challenge and the Awake-A-Thon was the second challenge."

Bridgette now starts to get mad "So she was technically working against us with you and Lindsey for 7 challenges."

Staci puts her hands up "No I would never work against you I never sabotaged anyone here or anyone who's eliminated all I did was be like Heather's servant and the only time I majorly helped with a game move was when she had me discredit Dave so she could stay." "So I technically helped get rid of someone from the other team." "To try to make it up to you I'm gonna show you guys something that you'll find really cool."

She takes the tiki totem out from her pocket "I found this good luck charm on the other island."

DJ then gets scared "You mean the island where if you take anything from you'll get cursed that island."

Sky says "No wonder we've lost so many challenges since Boney Island Staci cursed us all." "Because she took something from the evil cursed island."

Ellody says "Woah if I know something Staci didn't curse us science dictates that magic of any kind is just parlor tricks there's no way some totem cursed us." "Staci what challenges have you held that totem on hand?"

Staci answers "Well there of course was Boney Island where I got that."

Heather smirks "You did lose that day didn't you?"

Staci continues "I also had it in my pocket during the Hunters and Deer challenge."

Heather says "Which was also the challenge where Eva you're team's strongest player was eliminated."

Staci says "Only because you're team voted her off." "I didn't have the tiki when we did the cooking challenge."

Heather says "Which was a challenge that you won and apparently Staci had the totem in her pocket today and you guys ended up losing by a strange coincidence that Leshawna and Gwen landed on that explosive winning it for the Gophers again today." "My work here is done." "Hope you all have a good elimination ceremony."

Staci looks uneasy as most of her teammates look at her in anger.

It cuts to the elimination ceremony Chris holding his normal platter of marshmallows "Who wants a treat a tasty goodie that represents exemption, security, peace of mind-

Sky says "Can you please get on with it we've all have a hectic day?"

Chris hurries up his speech in a rushed tone "You have to walk the Dock of Shame and you can never come back _ever."_ "Let's see one for Duncan, one for Bridgette, and one for Ellody." He tosses all of them their marshmallows. "DJ, Geoff, and Sky well done." "Carrie also gets to enjoy a marshmallow." "That leaves two people and one marshmallow Staci you have numerous reasons to go home and Alejandro you're team is probably voting for you because of your um affliction." Alejandro still has a bit of a paralyzed appearance. "The final marshmallow goes to (after a moment of suspense) Alejandro."

"Staci you're out and if you'd please give it to Chef hand over the tiki totem thing from Boney Island."

Staci says "Yah I kinda got rid of it."

Chris asks "Where'd you get rid of it?"

Staci goes over and whispers it into his ear. "Alright I'll go have some interns go retrieve it." "As for you though the Boat of Losers awaits."

Staci turns to her former teammates "Sorry guys I didn't mean to curse the team."

Staci leaves and Chris turns to the Bass "As for you guys you better get some sage to ward off any curse residue."

Sky asks "Would Chef give us some sage?"

Chris says "Nope." "Have a good night."

The scene goes to the night someone masked by a shadow sneaks into Chef's kitchen in the middle of the night and finds a jar of sage leaves. They then go inside a cabinet and finds a mortar and pestle and grinds it shows them grinding it up. They then sneak out of the kitchen and go over to the Bass cabin the light in the cabin comes on and the person hides below the porch and it's revealed that it's Sky.

DJ comes out of the cabin "Hello is someone there?" "I'm just gonna go back inside." He goes back in and turns off the light.

Sky gets up on the porch and places the grinded sage by the doorways of both of the boys and girls side of the Bass cabin.

Sky confession "What I had to do it athletes are very superstitious people and being cursed is definitely bad for our game as team." "So yes I may have technically broken my oath not to steal slightly, but I don't want any curse remanants for me or my team to suffer with." "Hopefully karma sees this as a good thing and won't curse us anymore."

The camera cuts to black after her confession.

 **Alright so after so long I've finally posted this chapter that took longer to write then usual. However I must warn you guys on Monday August 13th I go back to high school so I may not post chapters as frequently as I want. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to write the next one.**


	12. Basic Straining

**I hope you guys like this episode because the merge is close to happening and because of my cast size I will be doing the merge three episodes from this episode like in the cannon. So there will be this episode, then the next episode, and then the challenge where they have to eat that disgusting food, and then the merge will happen in the next episode. I hope you enjoy this episode where someone will be eliminated as usual get ready Drama Fans because I'm getting close to the halfway mark.**

 **Screaming Gophers:** **Leshawna, Heather, Gwen, Devin, Brick, Mike, Zoey, Emma, and Lindsey.**

 **Killer Bass:** **Duncan, Alejandro, Sky, Carrie, DJ, Ellody, Bridgette, and Geoff.**

 **28th place Max: ( The Super Villain)**

 **27th place Lightning: ( The Athletic Overachiever)**

 **26th place Noah: (The Schemer)**

 **25th place Dave: (The Normal Guy)**

 **24th place Izzy: (The Pycho Hose Beast)**

 **23rd place Cameron: (The Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy)**

 **22nd place Tyler: (The Jock)**

 **Tied for 21st place (Quit) Dawn : (The Moonchild)**

 **Tied for 21st place Eva: (The Female Bully)**

 **19th place Owen: (The Party Guy)**

 **18th place Staci: (The Compulsive Liar)**

"Last time on Total Drama Island we had our teams do some trust exercises." "The Bass at first sucked (shows clips of the Bass losing the rock climbing challenge and of Alejandro being poisoned by Staci's cooking), but after wanting to entertain myself I had each team start doing blind trust exercises and the Bass eventually started to win. (shows clip of Sky getting the arrow through the apple and shows a clip of Bridgette catching Geoff.) In the end by strange twist of fate or by other forces the Bass ended up losing again (shows clip of Leshawna and Gwen being blasted to the finish line and a close up of the tiki totem that Staci took out of her pocket) and because of that little cursed totem and some influence by Heather Staci was the next to go down the dreaded Dock of Shame." "Who will get injured today and feel the pain and who will be humiliated check it right here on Total Drama Island?!"

Duncan is carving a skull into the side of the cabin when Sky comes out of the cabin "Oh Duncan I was just about to go look for you would mind going somewhere private to talk."

Sky confession "Okay so I totally don't trust Alejandro so I'm thinking I need allies who can help me take him down." "I was weighing my options Bridgette and Geoff are too much in love with each other to focus in the game sometimes, DJ is tough but he's also a bit of a coward sometimes, Carrie is one of my friends here on the island but Devin can distract her sometimes, so my only options left are Ellody and Duncan." "Ellody is smart so she's a perfect ally and Duncan is tough a perfect mix of brains and brawn."

Ellody comes back to the cabin and Sky sees her "Ellody could you come with me and Duncan to discuss some stuff."

Ellody follows her "Okay."

The three of them are in the woods. Duncan asks "Okay what do you want?"

Ellody says "Yes I am quite curious as well though with this setting of privacy I believe that you wish to propose an alliance."

Sky responds "Yes that's exactly what I wanna do I don't know about you guys, but Alejandro does feel like a good guy to me ever since Tyler was eliminated."

Ellody says "Now that you mention it Tyler didn't seem like such an intelligent guy who could try and turn against Alejandro and pin the oar burning on him."

Duncan says "So what you're saying is that Alejandro is some manipulative guy who likes to play dirty."

Sky shrugs "It's a hunch but I think so that's why I want to form an alliance with the two of you so when the merge comes we can help stop Alejandro before he can get too powerful." "So what do you guys say will you join forces with me against him?"

Ellody answers "I would love to join in an alliance if it helps dismantle a villain's game."

Duncan sighs "Fine I'll join, but only because I don't like competition I'm the only bad boy on this island."

The camera focuses on a tree nearby with Alejandro behind it he smiles evilly.

Alejandro confession "So they wish to band against me well I guess I know my new targets." "They will all fall in my grand scheme and I shall win this game they will not know what hit them."

Chef's voice comes on the intercom "LISTEN UP YOU LITTLE COCKROACHES I WANT ALL CAMPERS TO REPORT TO THE DOCK OF SHAME AT O'900 HOURS!" Everyone looks confused and then he yells "THAT MEANS NOW!" Everyone runs off in separate directions to the Dock of Shame.

Chef is wearing a military outfit and holds up a megaphone "LINE UP AND STAND AT ATTENTION!" "YOU CALL THIS PROPER FORMATION!" He starts to hit them with what looks like a pool que "FEET TOGETHER, ARMS DOWN, EYES FORWARD, HEAD UP."

Gwen whispers to Devin "This is gonna be a fun day."

Chef hears it and yells into the megaphone in her face "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME SOLDIER?!"

Gwen now slightly afraid "Um nothing."

Chef continues with the yelling in her face "AND YOU WILL CONTINUE TO SAY NOTHING UNTIL I TELL YOU THAT YOU CAN SAY SOMETHING!" He continues with his explanation "TODAY'S CHALLNEGE WILL NOT BE AN EASY ONE IN FACT I DO NOT EXPECT EVERYONE TO COME OUT ALIVE!"

Geoff chuckles and Chef hits him with the pool que "Ow okay dude I won't chuckle."

Chef continues with his explanation "MY ORDERS ARE TO MAKE SURE THAT ALL THE BABIES IN FRONT OF ME DROP OUT OF MY BOOT CAMP EXCEPT ONE THE LAST ONE STANDING WINS IMMUNITY FOR THEIR TEAM!"

Heather asks "What happened to Chris?"

Chef starts giving out the rules "RULE NUMBER ONE YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS MASTER CHIEF HAVE YOU GOT THAT?!"

Everyone except Duncan says in unison "Yes master chief!"

Chef continues to yell at them "YOU WILL SLEEP WHEN I TELL YOU TO SLEEP AND YOU WILL EAT ONLY WHEN I TELL YOU EAT IS THAT CLEAR!?"

Geoff answers "Yes master chief."

Chef yells into the megaphone "WHEN YOU ARE READY TO GIVE UP YOU WALK TO THE END AND RING THE BELL!" "WHICH BRINGS ME FO RULE NUMBER THREE LET'S GET ONE QUITTER BEFORE THE END OF THE FIRST DAY AND THAT DAY WILL NOT END UNTIL SOMEONE DROPS OUT!" "GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN TO THE BEACH SOLDIERS NOW NOW NOW!"

Everyone begins to run to the beach.

Gwen confession "Okay whoever's sick twisted idea this was to put him in charge of this challenge I have to say I'm a little bit impressed."

Chef without his megaphone says "Each team must hold a canoe over their head I catch you take your hands off the canoe and you will be eliminated and no one eats lunch until someone drops out canoes up!"

Emma says annoyed "Great this is annoying, but let's just hope that this is over soon hopefully from someone on the Bass."

Brick says "I don't know why you're so ticked off this is my kind of challenge probably this whole day is filled with my kind of challenges."

Emma rolls her eyes "You only like this because you're a military freak just like Chef."

Chef heard that "What was that solider?"

Emma slightly scared "Nothing um master chief sir."

The scene advances for a few hours Leshawna's stomach growls.

Chef yells out "Come on you sisses it's only been three hours."

Chris now appears and says "Looks like they missed lunch today."

Chef nods his head "Mm-hmmm guess they just weren't hungry unless someone just wants to quit now."

The camera pans out showing that Chef is on top of the Bass canoe and Chris is on top of the Gopher canoe.

Brick's stomach growls now and he talks of himself "I've had worse I can go without eating longer test your boundaries solider."

Geoff is behind Bridgette and Geoff decides to do something big "Um hey Bridge I know that we've gotten to know each other for awhile and I was wondering that maybe after the show is over we could go out on a date?"

Bridgette chuckles "You asking me out here it's kinda cute, but sure I'd love to when the challenge is over I'll give you my number and we can talk more about that date."

Duncan behind both of them says annoyed at first and then sarcastic in the end "Okay enough with the lovey dovey stuff you're dating now that's so amazing."

Bridgette says "Oh please Duncan you may not be a lovey dovey kinda person but I know a certain person on the other team who I know you've been eyeing."

Duncan confession he scoffs "I am not in love with Gwen I mean she's cute and funny, but I think she's just a friend nothing more." He looks lovingly up for a second and then shakes his head "Again just a friend."

It cuts to the middle of the night Chef is sitting in a lounge chair and just finished a story "Twenty-five of us went in the jungle that night only five of us came back out."

Gwen yawns "What war were you in anyway?"

Chef yells "Did I ask you to speak because I don't remember asking you to speak?!"

Gwen rolls her eyes "Whatever he so wasn't in a war."

Lindsey now exhausted takes her hands off the canoe "Guy I can't do this anymore." "I have no more feeling in my arms."

She walks over to the Dock of Shame and Chef happy with himself "Looks like we got ourselves a quitter."

Mike yells out "No Lindsey we could win I see Carrie's arms starting to struggle."

Devin yells out "Dude!"

Mike defensively says "What I know she's your best friend or love interest whatever you guys are it's just that she's on the other team."

They look over to see Lindsey hit her head on the bell. The Gophers can't stand it anymore now that they have to carry Lindsey's weight and the canoe falls on their heads. The Bass happily take their canoe and throw it on the ground.

Some comfort music is played and Chef starts to comfort her "Listen you have nothing to be ashamed of (he gets out his megaphone out again and is less comforting) except being a little baby that let her team down!" He turns to the others "As for the rest of you head to the Mess Hall dinner is served!"

The camera goes to outside the Mess Hall Chef's voice is heard "Alright maggots open your ears you've got ten minutes to eat before night training begins so get to it."

Everyone begins to groan and complain about night training.

Gwen asks "Um excuse me Master Chief where's the food?"

Chef motions to some trash cans "You're looking at it."

Devin looks inside the trash can "Um Master Chief isn't this just the leftovers from this morning's breakfast with a little more disgustingness from the other garbage?"

Chef answers "Darn right while you're at war you take what you can get."

Brick takes some of the garbage in his hand and eats it "Now that is the stuff the chef back at my base gave me some of this for a week and I grew a more of liking to this stuff." He takes some more in his mouth and swallows.

Heather looks at him with disgust and gags "Ew that is awful you are so disgusting."

Brick holds some up to her "Come on Heather you haven't eaten since breakfast have some food."

Heather runs out to the porch and you hear her vomiting she comes back inside a little doozy. She walks back to her team still grossed out with what they have to eat.

Chris tells Chef "Well I can see you've got this under control I'm off to craft services coming."

Chef follows him "Serve me up some o' dat."

Alejandro picks something up "This is horrendous I refuse to eat this my body is a temple that will not be defiled by this filth."

Ellody tells him "Suck it up you already eat Chef's food in the morning you can stand eating this."

Alejandro glares at her "I said I refuse so I do I'll just go sit down."

He sits on the table next to Heather's table. Heather looks up in disgust "Ew gross first I have to look at that food and now I have to look at your hideous mug."

Alejandro flashes her a smile "Oh please I know you can't resist me."

Heather plants her face back on the table "If I don't look at you maybe I throw up again, also drop dead I'm still not interested in you."

Alejandro still smiling "And you still mistake my wordplay for flirting."

Carrie sits down to "Sorry guys, but I can't eat it either I don't think I have the stomach for it."

Duncan has a tray of trash and goes over to Gwen "Hey Pasty want to sit next to me I don't think you're team would mind?"

Gwen smiles "Sure let's go sit next to each other."

Gwen confession "Okay so I think me and Duncan are warming up to each other I still don't know if we can call each other a thing yet, but I'm hoping we do soon."

A beatbox goes off and Chef is dancing on the beach and everyone is copying his dance moves. They continues doing it for a few minutes until Duncan turns off the radio.

Ellody looks over to his teammate "Duncan what are you doing we're doing a challenge?"

Duncan ignores her and he tells Chef "One of us drops out for the day and we're done right?"

Chef yells back to him "We're done when I say you're done now drop and give me 20."

Duncan rolls his eyes and starts doing his push-ups.

Chef looks at everyone and yells back "Anyone else got anything they want to say?!"

Gwen asks "Um yeah could I go to the bathroom?"

The goes to Gwen in the bathroom with a mop and bucket "Not exactly what I had in mind."

Everyone is back in the Mess Hall Chef is in the middle explaining the challenge "For your next challenge you will complete a 300 word essay about how much you me, anyone who falls asleep or fails or complete the challenge will be eliminated."

The clock that no one has ever seen before goes a half and hour later and a buzzer goes off.

Heather has bags under her eyes while Brick doesn't look like he's lost a lot of energy. Chef then starts to take their essays he then reads one out "I love Master Chief because he is very very very very very very very very very very very very very (he gets quieter and quieter after each very) this is just one sentence with five pages of very in between."

Duncan still looks tired, but answers smugly "It's 300 words exactly you can count them if you want."

Devin and DJ are revealed to have fallen asleep Chef slams his hand on the table waking them both up "You two slackers are out." "The rest of you get to bed and report to the playing field at o'500 hours!"

Duncan holds up a washcloth "Uh-huh you missed a spot there general."

Chef gets in his face "Boy do you want to run 50 laps around this camp right now?"

Ellody grabs him by his shoulders "No he doesn't he'll just go to bed." She whispers to his ear "Duncan if we want to go after Alejandro later we can't have you mess things up so just stay quiet and think of Gwen so she can motivate you not to eliminate yourself."

Chef explains the next challenge "You will all run this course until you all completed it in under one minute am I making myself clear."

Duncan sighs "Crystal."

Chef yells to all of them "Go maggots go!"

They all then start run the course Leshawna gets stuck on the wall and then through the tires Heather and Sky jump straight through them.

Geoff crawls on the mud to avoid three swinging battle axes above him Leshawna crawls right behind him looking completely scared for her life.

Gwen and Sky grab a rope and swing off of it to an adjacent platform.

Mike falls off a ramp and it looks like he starts to throw up mud Emma gets Chef's attention "Hey Master Chief we got a little bit of a gross situation here."

Chef tells him "Report to the infirmary your tour of duty is finished."

Mike crawls away looking sick Emma says with concern "Well that was unfortunate."

Chef yells at her "Get back on the course maggot one false move and I behold you like a stick on a poop wagon."

Emma says with disgust "Gross." He glares at her and she runs off.

Leshawna is sinking in the mud and Duncan says "I salute you fallen solider."

He moves in front of Chef's boot he yells to him "You just bought yourself 20 more push-ups!"

Duncan says "Thank you."

He then kisses Chef's nose and Chef starts to look extremely angry Geoff says to him "Um I think you kinda pushed him over the edge bro."

Duncan now actually looking afraid "I think you're right."

Chef says with deep anger in his voice "One night solitary confinement in the Boathouse."

Everyone gasps hearing that.

Duncan slightly less afraid "Big deal how scary can it be?"

It cuts to the boathouse showing a big hook and a shark head with its mouth open and I think a I think it's a piranha in a barrel. Duncan is sitting on a crate and sighs "Should have kept my big mouth shut." A wolf's howl is heard as the camera goes to black.

Gwen is sitting at the Gopher table with Chef's normal cooking. Gwen gets up "I'm gonna go check up on Duncan."

Zoey asks her "Gwen you like Duncan don't you?"

Gwen tries to brush it off while trying to hide a blush "What no I don't like him I mean I like him, but I don't like like him like that."

Zoey says "Since you said like so much in that sentence I'm pretty sure you do like him." "Go ahead though I'm sure he'd be happy to see a friendly face."

Gwen approaches the boathouse with her bowl still in hand and a flashlight in her other hand. "Hello Duncan you still in here?"

Duncan has a broom in hand and throws it when he sees her "Pasty glad you could join me here."

Gwen chuckles "Whatever you say Punk Rock."

Duncan asks her "So what are you doing here?"

Gwen holds out the bowl to him "I got you some dinner."

Duncan says "No thanks I'll stick with the bait."

Gwen sits down on the crate "Sorry Chef wouldn't give us anything more after our pathetic performance on the obstacle course." Duncan holds up the food by the spoon with no falling and Gwen asks him "Hey Duncan what was that whole thing about with Chef I mean I know punk rock bad boys like you like to challenge authority, but even I can say you went a little too far?"

Duncan shrugs "Eh I just like to mess with people, hey Pasty how about we ditch this place for some peanut butter and jelly?"

Gwen gets up "Sure I'd love to after a long time of eating Chef's cooking all summer I think some real food would be perfect." "The only question is though where would we get the reps food?"

Duncan smiles "Well I know where to find it if you don't mind stealing it from our egotistical host and his sidekick you in?"

Gwen smiles "Sure I'd love to just don't get us caught okay Punk Rock."

The scene goes to the craft service tent Gwen and Duncan are using two fake bushes as cover.

Inside the tent they crawl by the side Duncan whispers "Slowly slowly crawl."

You hear Chef telling that story from before "25 of us went inside only five of us made it out."

They find a nearby duffle bag Gwen holds it open while Duncan starts taking food from the fridge and puts it inside the bag. Gwen says "Remember don't get us caught okay."

They hear Chris's voice "I mean come on I am nothing without my stubble."

Chef says "Amen brother."

Duncan asks "Are you still sure you wanna go through with this?"

Gwen smiles at him "Of course I like hanging out with you and this is one of the most fun things I've done since I got here." She takes a fish out from the bag and puts it on Chris's dessert platter where his cookies and doughnuts "A present from all the campers who have ever stepped foot in here and had to deal with Chris and Chef."

Duncan takes a pan of brownies as the two make their escape.

In the Gophers cabin the Gophers and Bass are enjoying the stolen food Gwen with food in her mouth "What was with all those war stories he is so demented?"

Leshawna enjoying some potato chips "Girl these nails weren't meant for combat know what I'm saying."

Bridgette chimes in after taking a bite of an ice cream sandwich "Seriously if I wanted to join the army I would have."

Ellody takes another ice cream sandwich "Mmm I love these things they taste amazing and chocolatey."

Gwen and Duncan look at each other and go out to the patio. Gwen smiles at him "You know this great night wouldn't have been possible without you."

Duncan smiles back at her "Hey this was a two person job and you were amazing and I didn't get us caught and neither did you."

Gwen gets closer to Duncan "I'm glad that we could do this together I don't think I would've done something like that without you Punk Rock."

Duncan puts his hand on her cheek "I'm glad I could push you to do something outside your comfort zone Pasty."

The two stare at each looking into each other's eyes and then they embrace in a kiss.

When their lips separate Gwen asks "So um would you be open into making this a relationship more then friends?"

Duncan smiles "Yeah I'd like that."

She hugs him "Alright I'm gonna go back inside and enjoy some food."

When she's about to go back inside Chef comes on the intercoms "Attention remaining recruits the next evolution of your training begins tomorrow morning at o'700 hours." "If I catch the sucker who took my dessert your butt is mine!"

Everyone has their feet hanging from a tree branch Chef says "What you're experiencing is an ancient form of torture by now the blood has begun rushing to your head the next stage is nausea followed by dizziness and a flushed appearance the blood gets to pool your eyes you may experience fainting spells."

Sky falls out of the tree after that Bridgette goes and checks on him "It's okay she's alright."

Everyone starts using their hands to hold them up Leshawna tries reaching for hers and falls in the process "Ow sometimes I can't stand this show."

Heather chuckles "Bye Leshawna." Heather lets her hands go and loses her balance and falls on the ground.

Leshawna laughs at her "Now that is hilarious." She calls up to the tree "Gwen girl Brick win this for the Gophers okay."

Ellody and Geoff are trying to hold themselves up on the Bass side while Gwen and Brick are on the Gophers side.

Gwen boasts "Yeah I can hang here all day."

Brick boasts as well "I can to I mean I used to do this exercise when I played on the monkey bars back in elementary school."

Geoff says happily "Rock on dudes I live for the head rush it feels so good." The head rush was too much for him to handle and he falls out of the tree.

Alejandro looks at them from a distance and forms a plan for his team to win he smiles evilly imagining how it will succeed.

The scene goes to Alejandro stealing an intern's outfit and putting on a hat to cover his eyes he goes inside the crafts tent and takes a slingshot with Chris's name ingraved in it he takes a jar of peanut butter and takes them.

He goes all the way back to the tree and sees all three of them still holding their own he whispers to himself "Where there is trees there is bound to be squirrels?" He uses the slingshot to shoot the peanut butter on Gwen and Brick landing each hit. "Thank you childhood for my slingshot skills."

Gwen alarmed at what hit her "Ew what is this stuff?" She sniffs herself "Peanut butter where did this come form?"

Brick now has a tone of fear "Um I don't mean to alarm you Gwen, but I see squirrels that look hungry."

They both look up and see the squirrels they both fall out of the tree and run as a group of squirrels chase after them. Alejandro smirks.

Alejandro confession "I could have gotten rid of Ellody and possibly get her eliminated, but perhaps that would be too suspicious." "So instead I went after Gwen and Brick people of the opposing team also I hated losing so much anyway so I needed to do some well thought out sabotage and of course no one will suspect me because I wasn't supposed to be anywhere near the challenge zone." "Now I just need to return this intern outfit it really needs to be put in the in the wash though."

Heather yells out at Chef "Someone cheated for the Bass how else would honey get on them!"

Chef tells her "The Bass still win because in war all tactics that ensure victory can be used there are no rules to combat on a battlefield."

Ellody gets down from the tree and Chef salutes her "Ellody congratulations solider I'd go to war with you anytime."

Ellody says "I'll keep that in mind if I every chose to devote my brain to helping with wars."

Chef sounding teary-eyed "You do that solider you do that." Chef sheds a single tear as the Bass minus Alejandro,Sky, Geoff celebrate." (Sky and Geoff because they're still recovering from the head rush.)

Now at the elimination ceremony Chris is holding a plate of marshmallows "I only have 8 marshmallows on my plate and these marshmallows represent the campers who will continue to be campers here." "You've all cast your ballots in the confession if I do not call your name you must immediately go down to the Dock of Shame catch the Boat of Losers and go home and you can't come back _ever_."

"The people who receive a marshmallow today are Emma, Zoey, Mike, Devin, Heather, Leshawna, and Gwen."

"Lindsey you're on the chopping block for giving up first and Brick as for you well today you did not help your team win in the end and you ate garbage like it was nothing both impressive and gross dude." "However the last marshmallow goes to Lindsey." "Brick sorry dude, but your time here is up."

Brick turns to the others "Guy how could you vote me off I've been a team player since day 1?"

Gwen says "I voted for Lindsey I didn't vote for you."

Everyone else continues to mutters similar stuff about not voting for him.

Brick confused asks "If most of you didn't vote for me then how am I getting eliminated?"

Chris tries to hurry up the elimination "Yeah yeah it was always a shock to everyone now time to head out solider."

Chris snaps his fingers and Chef comes out from the crowd "Come on off to the Dock."

Brick holds his head down in sadness as he follows Chef and leaves the island.

Heather is roasting her marshmallow by the fire then the confession triggers. It shows her using a kitchen knife to pry open the ballot box "Let's see since my team was sabotaged I believe I should use my own brand of sabotage on my loser teammates." "I have so many options but who do I hate the most." She grabs the votes and switches them with her own "I warned Brick that if he opposed me he'd regret it besides out of everyone I hate here he's the biggest physical threat on the team I won't miss him at all."

Heather smirks at the camera holding up her burnt marshmallow "Everyone who crosses me will eventually get payback that they won't see coming first Staci and now Brick this was just the beginning of my revenge plan." "There are still so many more people who deserve payback here." She blows out the fire on her burnt marshmallow "I'm about to turn this game upside down." The camera turns to black with her evil smile being shown in the last shot.

 **Wow that took longer to write then I thought, but now I won't have to care about this episode anymore I was so busy with school, but hopefully I'll be uploading the next chapter quicker then it took to release this one. Brick is one of my favorites, but it was his time to go and what time to go would be more perfect then in a military themed challenge. I'll see you next time Drama Fans ten merge is getting closer and closer to happening.**


	13. X-Treme Torture

**This episode I hope you enjoy though I will have to tell you, you will NOT be reading about Heather losing her top and having her boobs being censored though someone will be losing their shirt and ladies or dudes if you swing that way will enjoy who's shirt comes off. Also I will be including that stuff with Geoff and someone else not Duncan though who will be trying to find out who wrote the love haiku poem I hope you enjoy. This chapter will contain some Zoke and Gidgette stuff and maybe some Gwuncan stuff to. In fact I forgot to mention this in the last chapter did you guys enjoy how I finally made Gwuncan an official thing? In this universe this will be absolutely NO Duncney stuff at all _ever_. Well enough chapter description talking onto the story, ****past the team names and elimination order of course.**

 **Screaming Gophers:** **Leshawna, Heather, Gwen, Devin, Mike, Zoey, Emma, and Lindsey.**

 **Killer Bass:** **Duncan, Alejandro, Sky, Carrie, DJ, Ellody, Bridgette, and Geoff.**

 **28th place Max: ( The Super Villain)**

 **27th place Lightning: ( The Athletic Overachiever)**

 **26th place Noah: (The Schemer)**

 **25th place Dave: (The Normal Guy)**

 **24th place Izzy: (The Pycho Hose Beast)**

 **23rd place Cameron: (The Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy)**

 **22nd place Tyler: (The Jock)**

 **Tied for 21st place (Quit) Dawn : (The Moonchild)**

 **Tied for 21st place Eva: (The Female Bully)**

 **19th place Owen: (The Party Guy)**

 **18th place Staci: (The Compulsive Liar)**

 **17th place Brick: ( The Cadet)**

"Last time on Total Drama Island I put Chef in charge of the challenges and so he decided to do some painful and hilarious military themed challenges." "After pushing Chef past his limit Duncan was sent to the boathouse where Gwen went to go talk to him." "Which soon evolved into a food heist from my food that they then shared with their fellow campers and both of them took a trip to Smoochvillie." You hear Chris gag after saying that and he soon continues the description "In the end though Alejandro decided to sabotage the Gophers causing them to finally lose and Heather decided to sabotage Brick by switching the votes for Lindsey and sent him home." "Will there be more sabotage and cheating today hopefully because then I get more ratings right here on Total Drama Island?!"

The scene shows a bear searching through the camps marshmallow supplies it takes out two bags of them.

Everyone is sleeping calmly and happily until they hear a biplane go over the cabin Leshawana wakes up and takes her pillow and clutches it in annoyance. Chris is flying the biplane and the bear gets startled and drops three of the seven bags of marshmallows he was carrying.

All the campers now very tired come outside looking very annoyed as well. Chris yells "Incoming!"

Everyone runs in panic away from him. Chris yells "I can't wait to get my pilot's license!"

He crashes into the confessional destroying it where the bear is revealed inside of it with four bags of marshmallows still in hand. He hides them behind his back and four marshmallows fall from the bags.

Chris lands the biplane the visor on his helmet goes up "Just flexing your muscles for today's (he gets out a megaphone) extreme sports challenge!"

Gwen still very tired "Ugh it's too early for this."

Chris explains "This week you'll participate in three challenges first up (he says in the megaphone) extreme sky diving!" "Contestants will plummet uh sky dive to a waiting sofa-bed target below."

Springs pop up from the sofa-bed. Chef jumps from the plane and the bed traps him inside of it. He screams a muffled scream of pain and Geoff and Bridgette cringe.

Chris continues "Of course you'll be skydiving from 5,000 feet and using these." He hands them beat up looking parachute bag. They fall on the ground and have flies come outside of them. He pulls out a piece of paper "Our lucky contestants are Devin and DJ."

Devin confession he's curled up in a ball looking afraid "Heights why did he have to pick me Chris probably chose me because of my fear of heights."

Chris knocks on the side of the confessional "Yeah I totally did you're reaction is just as good as I thought it would be." He laughs from outside the confessional and Devin has an annoyed look on his face.

Chris says next "Our second challenge of the day is (he says into the megaphone.) extreme moose riding rodeo!" "Contestants will rodeo ride the Great Canadian Bucking Moose for eight seconds or get hoofed into a giant pile of socks from the lost and found."

Leshawana says "That stank pile and nothing, but laundry day back home."

Chris comes next to her "It's your lucky day Leshawana you're riding for Gophers and Geoff you'll ride for Bass."

Geoff excited "Yeah!"

Devin goes over to the moose "It doesn't look too scary." He gets hit by its hoof and knocked onto the ground.

Chris says in his megaphone "Extreme skido waterskiing!" It cuts to the course "Contestants will waterski a race course grab as many flags as they can before they reach the finish line while a member of the opposing team drives a skidoo."

Heather complains "How are we supposed to water ski without water?"

Chris does his signature chuckle "It's gonna be really hard." "Check it out." He motions to the forest where Chef screams in fear until he lands into a tree. Chris laughs "Awesome!" He turns back to the campers "Ellody you'll ski for the Bass and Emma you'll ski for the Gophers." He says into the megaphone "Now for the cool swag whoever scored most challenges get bragging rights for the night saves their butts from elimination and wins a tricked-out multi massage mobile shower." The camera shows the showers looking shiny and very fancy with Chef playing a harp to show off how good it is.

They all stare at it with happiness.

Alejandro confession "I must win that shower I've been in this camp for so many weeks with cold showers that aren't worthy of me, but I saw a hot water setting I will have that shower."

Heather confession "One look at that shower and I saw that I will be enjoying it tonight it's practically calling my name and I'll do whatever I can to win it."

Chris starts up his biplane "Okay gang chow for breakie then report back in 20 minutes for the first (he talks into his megaphone) Extreme sports challenge!"

Leshawana is sorting through the food and sees the note appear "Excuse me Chef boy somehow this got in my food."

Leshawana leaves to eat and Chef reads the note out loud "For the boy with the hot eyes."

Chef tosses it on the table and it lands in front of Duncan, Geoff, and Mike.

Duncan picks it up "It's a lameo haiku poem."

Mike asks "How do you know what a haiku is?"

Duncan rolls his eyes "Well if you must know Gwen is actually in to poetry and she's been telling me about different kinds of poetry."

Geoff looks at it "Do you think Gwen could have wrote this?"

Duncan says "No way Gwen isn't one of those ovey dovey romantic girls."

Mike looks up dreamily "Maybe Zoey wrote it for me."

Geoff slightly annoyed and a little angry "Or Bridgettte could've written it for me."

Mike says "What are you talking about Zoey and I have been getting really close?"

Geoff says "Well I've been getting real close with Bridge remember how yesterday I tried to get her attention."

It goes to a flashback Bridgette and Gwen are on lounge chair while Geoff is on a bogey board holding onto a water skiing line connected to a skidoo Devin driving it knocks goes backwards and knocks Geoff off his bogey board dragging him across the water and you hear him screaming.

Mike now annoyed "You mean your humiliating attempt to impress her."

Duncan gets up and leaves.

Duncan confession "What would you want to stand there and hear them argue about who wrote some love letter." "I mean for all I could know Gwen wrote that for me maybe." "Also now that I had my first interaction with Mike he actually looks a little familiar, but I can't place where I recognize him."

Geoff and Mike argue about the poem and rip it in half. Mike now angry "Tell you what Geoff I'll bet you two nights dessert that the poem is for me."

Geoff says angry "Oh you are so on dude."

Chris is in his biplane again and Duncan is relaxing on the couch while Chris explains the challenge. "Now remember ground teams can wheel the sofa beds wherever they want in order to help their comrade with landing."

Heather is on the ground putting chalk on the ground "Sayonara Devin I hope your attempts to impress the curly haired loser are worth the chalk."

Devin replies angrily "I have a girlfriend why would I want to impress Carrie especially if she's just my homie/best friend."

Carrie confession she looks down in sadness and sighs.

Carrie comes over to him "Devin don't let Heather scare you you'll be alright and that's so true I do not like Devin that way."

Heather being Heather says "Oh please you think I forgot about that stupid song that won the Bass the Talent Contest I'm pretty sure that song was about him everyone else would agree as well and I hear you complain in the Mess Hall all the time on how you hate Devin's girlfriend to."

Devin looks at her with shock "Carrie is that true?"

Carrie runs off afraid and you see tears go down her face.

Devin confession "Carrie hates Shelly and likes me, but why would she love I mean like a guy like me we've been friends ever since we were little kids." "Do I like Carrie no I have a girlfriend named Shelly why would like Carrie?" "I know one thing though I don't like Heather even more now then I ever did."

Chris flies the biplane up and opens the hatch on the side where Devin and DJ are about to jump with parachutes on both their backs. Chris comes back with them with contracts in hand "If you could just sign here."

DJ asks "What but we already signed insurance forms at the beginning of the show."

Chris says "Yeah but these are for organ donation I have this cool cannibal challenge I want to pitch to the producers and this will go a long way at budgeting free props." He goes back to the cockpit "Here comes the drop the boys!"

Devin completely scared "Dude do you see the drop zone?"

The Gophers are pushing a sofa Heather says "Push!"

Leshawana says "Ugh did they fill this thing with bricks or something?"

Flashback to Chris with an intern "Okay your job is simple put bricks inside both these crummy sofa-beds for today's challenge." "Got that?"

The intern nods 'yes'.

Chris leaves and the intern puts bricks inside the Gophers couch before he saw the bear taking marshmallows and ran off screaming leaving the Bass couch to be brickless.

Devin clutches onto the plane wall in fear "I don't think I can do this!"

DJ tries to comfort him "Don't worry dude I'm sure you'll hit the mattress." He tries to pat Devin's back to comfort him but accidentally pushes him out from the plane.

Devin falls and screams as he falls and lands inches away from the mattress and everyone gasps.

Gwen looks at him with concern "Devin you okay?"

Devin can only say a muffled groan in pain.

Back up in the plane with DJ he talks to himself "Okay pull the blue cord first and then the red." He jumps he pulls the red cord first and then the blue cord and starts to panic.

It goes to the Bass passing through the beach pulling the couch Geoff asks Bridgette "So Bridge you know what would be so romantic for us writing poetry about each other?"

Bridgette asks "I never knew you were a poetry guy?"

Geoff says "Oh I'm not it's just I found this love poem in the camp did you know who wrote it?"

Bridgette smiles at him "Well it wasn't me if you're asking maybe it was someone else."

Geoff confession "Guess I lost that bet."

Bridgette says "Writing a poem about each other could be nice though when the challenge is over let's write one about each other."

Geoff confession "And it just got even worse I don't know how to do poetry dudes and now I got to write a poem about Bridge."

DJ begins to fall down slowly as the parachute must have deployed. The Bass pushed the couch around the beach and eventually DJ falls onto the sofa-bed. The Bass begin to celebrate their victory.

DJ says with relief looking down at himself "Everything's still here nothing's broken." He breathes a sigh of relief, but then the sofa-bed closes in on him trapping him inside.

Everyone on the Bass begin to whistle like nothing happened and walk away with their hand behind their backs.

Chris is up at his biplane flying over them he speaks into his megaphone "Gophers lose Bass win score 1-0!"

Devin is brought over in a full body cast Heather not caring "Nice going Devin."

Leshawana yells at her "Girl you are heartless!"

Heather says mockingly "Aw thanks for the compliment."

Chris says in his megaphone "Okay cowpokes let's start the rodeo moose challenge!"

Geoff talks to himself "Rodeo riding is kinda like surfing once you catch the lip you just flow with the mojo."

Bridgette comes over to him "Well I hope you do well Geoff."

Geoff gets up on the moose and tries to get her mind on something other then poetry "Hey Bridge check out this wicked tattoo I have." Geoff pull down his pants to reveal it was on his butt.

The moose gets angry and the antlers cover up Geoff junk as he screams. The moose stops midway and throws Geoff off of him. Geoff lands in the pile of socks.

Chris looks at his stopwatch "And Geoff is out." Chris gets out his megaphone "Oh that stinks big time for the Bass

The screen then pauses and you hear Chris's voice "Wait a minute pause that let's just rewind that shot and run it super slow mo." "I'm embarrassed this is so degrading I mean just look at me." He uses an editors marker to mark around himself "Can we just please get a decent budget together for hair and make up I look like I just feel out of bed yeesh." He says into his megaphone "Seriously that's some rank stuff!" "Leshawana time to step up!"

Leshawana cracks her fingers.

The scene cuts to black a bird is chirping and the squirrel next to it slaps it across the face to shut it up it falls out of the tree.

It goes to the pen with Leshawana on top of the moose "I hope you got moose burger recipe handy easy boy you don't want to make me mad now." She pats his head and his eyes turn red with anger fire comes out of it's nostrils.

Chef screams in fear "Sweet mother of- he trampled as the moose breaks through the fence.

Leshawana runs in the background where Mike and Duncan are arguing.

Mike asks "I thought you said you didn't think Gwen wrote that?"

Ducan replies "Well now I do a guy can change his mind." "Besides I'm sorry if Zoey doesn't seem like the poetry girl."

Mike says "Shows how much you know she could have it as a secret pass time."

Duncan smirks "Seriously secret pass time that's just pathetic." "Does she even know that you like her dude?"

Mike replies nervously "No I just haven't told her because of my- he puts his hands over his mouth.

Duncan rolls his eyes with annoyance "Dude what are you hiding and why do you look so familiar?" "Because I swear I recognize you from somewhere so out with it where do you know me?"

Mike shrugs "Sorry dude I don't know you from anywhere." "So it's probably in your head that we know each other."

Duncan looks at him closely "Are you sure dude because you look real familiar?"

Leshawana says in the background "That the best you got!" "Woohoo!"

Mike yells back "I don't know you and why are we still yellino?!"

Duncan calms down "Yeah I guess you're right I swear though I know you from somewhere."

Mike shrugs "So if the note isn't for us what dude has a admirer?"

Duncan shrugs "Eh we'll probably never find out."

Leshawana still on the moose runs through the bush and they run off in the distance where the bear is with the many bags of marshmallows the moose runs straight through them squishing all of the marshmallow bags." The bear picks up a marshmallow and looks at the camera sadly he drops the marshmallow on the ground.

Chris on an ATV holds up his megaphone and speaks into it "So we have a tie whoever wins the extreme skidoo waterskiing challenge wins invincibility!"

Emma and Lindsey come over wearing bikinis.

Heather goes over to them "Lindsey you know you aren't skiing right?"

Lindsey answers "Of course I do Henna I was just showing Ellie here some of my bikinis and wanted to model off one I have and I gave her one of mine."

Emma looks annoyed "She kept pestering me and then when I finally caved there was no escape."

Heather holds up the keys "Fine I drive the wave jumper though."

Mike takes them from her "Sorry Heather, but I've actually driven one of these so I'm doing it."

Gwen asks curiously "Where did you drive one of these?"

Mike nervously rubs his neck "Well you know funny thing- he points over to a direction "Oh hey what's that over there?"

Everyone looks and sees nothing and looks back and sees Mike by the wave jumper.

Zoey confession "Mike is getting weirder and weirder he's also being real secretive and maybe I should distance myself if he keeps up these secrets."

Ellody confession she adjusts her glasses "Well we're currently tied Duncan of course chose to drive Emma it's not like anyone would go against him when it concerns something that goes fast and as for me I've been chosen to obtain the flags for my team I just hope nothing bad happens because Mike is driving not that I doubt him I doubt his other personalities they just don't seem reliable." A note is pasted over to her and she adjusts her glasses and reads it "What how does no one else not pick up that Mike has Multiple Personality Disorder it was quite obvious to me early in the game." "Maybe I should talk with Mike later and see why he's hiding it."

Geoff ann Mike met up in front of the confessional.

Mike says "So we've already ruled out all of us." "So who else could have written the poem?"

Geoff scratches his head to think "Let's see the other chicks on the island is Heather which it's obviously not her since she doesn't seem like the kind of girl who falls in love."

Mike says "Well it obviously can't be Lindsey since I don't think she knows what a haiku is."

Ellody walks out of the confessional and walks toward the mud pit in her bikini.

Mike asks Geoff "Could it be her?"

Geoff thinks "Well she did have something with that Cameron guy, but I if the letter was on the island it probably has to be for some dude on the island."

Mike thinks "Could it be Carrie who wrote it?"

Geoff says "Gwen actually could be a possibility to now that I'm thinking about it."

Mike nods "Alright then I'll go talk to Gwen and you talk to Carrie if she done crying wherever she went."

Geoff looks down sadly "Yeah the girl looked so upset after Heather revealed her crush on Devin." "You guys should really eliminate her if you lose."

Mike nods "Oh believe me I'm voting for her if we do."

Duncan and Emma are up first. Duncan looks back at Emma "You're so going down."

Emma yells back "That's what you think!"

Chris on his ATV pulls up "Here's the road rules oh wait there are no rules which means this is gonna be awesome."

Mike goes over to Gwen "So Gwen have you ever had any interest in haiku poems?"

Gwen replies "Not really why do you wanna write one for Zoey?"

Mike answers nervously "Zoey why would I want to write one for Zoey?"

Gwen smirks "Oh please I know that you like her I'm Zoey's friend and she actually told that she likes you to."

Mike becomes frozen for a few seconds and then shakes Gwen's shoulder with joy and surprise "If you knew why didn't tell me anything?"

Gwen smacks his face to snap him out of it "Okay Mike 1) never do that again and 2) Zoey wanted to tell you but whenever she talks to you, you do one of your weird characters and that stops her."

Mike looks down sadly and then whispers to Gwen "Can you keep a secret?"

Gwen rolls her eyes "Fine what's this big secret?"

Mike whispers it in her ear and then Gwen has a look of shock and then she whispers back to him "You mean you don't have characters you have Multiple Personality Disorder?"

Mike nods 'yes' "Please don't tell Zoey or anyone else people tend to see me as a freak whenever they find out about it and they disassociate themselves from me that's why I came on the show so I could make some friends."

Gwen sighs "Okay I'll keep the secret, but you have to tell Zoey she likes you and she'll find out eventually if you decide to get into a relationship together."

Mike asks "Can I tell her later?"

Gwen has annoyed look that says 'that's not happening' on her face and Mike caves "Okay I'll tell her after the challenges today."

Gwen says "You better I think the match is about to start go put on your bathing suit for when you have to pull Ellody."

Chris holds a green flag in his hand and pushes it downward in the air "And go!"

Duncan then starts to pull Emma her face touching the mud. As he picks up speed Emma grabs the first flag from a ramp.

Chris talks on the PA system "Flag one for Gophers."

Duncan looks back at "Oh no you don't I am getting that shower." He picks up on the speed hoping to disorient her.

Emma pick up four more flag.

Chris talks on the PA system again "Five flags and coming home!"

Off in the distance a certain Spaniard is thinking of a devious plan.

Duncan looks back at her "Are you kidding me?!"

Chris comes by on his ATV he says into his megaphone "Duncan must pass over the finish line or be disqualified!" "If he does though Emma will have five flags for the Gophers!"

Alejandro confession "I couldn't stand back and let my teammate fail even if it is Duncan what matters more is that shower." He holds up Chris's megaphone "Luckily our egotistical host just needed some compliments and this was all mine."

As they're about to reach the finish line they see Alejandro with his shirt off he yells into the megaphone "Oh Emma look over here!"

Emma doesn't look and says "Nice try- she would have continued if a golden light didn't radiate off of Alejandro's handsome body. Emma then looks dreamily at it "So hunky and handsome."

Duncan shields his eyes from the light "Dude I can't see cover your body."

Duncan blinded can't see where he's going from and Emma hits into a rock while Duncan knocks into another rock and gets launched onto the bear. The bear growls at him and Duncan growls back and like a dog it whimpers in fear. "That's what I thought." He takes one of the marshmallow bags "Thanks for this pal."

The bear looks down sadly now that another one of it's marshmallow bags are gone.

Chris shields his eyes "Seriously dude put your shirt back on even I'm getting blinded."

Alejandro puts his shirt back on and hands Chris his megaphone "Sorry about that I was enjoying some nice me time."

Chris takes back the megaphone and looks at him suspiciously "Okay dude where did that light come from though?"

Heather goes over to him angrily and yells "It was you!"

Alejandro looks at her faking confusion "Excuse I don't know what you're talking about."

Heather glares at him in anger "Oh you know what I'm talking about you just sabotaged us just like you sabotaged in the last challenge!" "You were the reason why Gwen and Brick got peanut butter launched on them you're the reason we lost!"

Alejandro chuckles at her "What reason would I have to sabotage you other then the fact that I'm on the other team?"

Heather points her finger at him accusingly "Oh don't play dumb with me I've known you were evil since day 1 evil can see evil."

Chris triggers the horn on his megaphone "Okay I don't care who's evil and who's not we have time limit on this live show so here's the deal Gophers get no points this round since Emma dropped her flags in the mud, but if the Bass lose then the Gophers are the automatic winners." "Okay?"

Everyone agrees with that and Chris looks at the campers "Alright Ellody Mike you two are up."

Before the next round starts it shows Geoff and Duncan going over to the girls side of the Bass cabin. They go inside and see a bump under the blankets.

Geoff asks her even though he knows she there "Hey Carrie you in here?"

Carrie says under the covers "No."

Duncan goes over to her bed and pulls the covers off her "Come on Curly time to get up and talk."

Carrie sits up and you see bags under her eyes. Both of them are frightened by her appearance, but both of them try and put on straight face.

Carrie notices and asks them "What is there something on my face?"

Duncan hands her his knife "Actually there's something under your eyes."

Carrie looks inside of it the blade and sees the bags "Oh no those must have appeared when I was crying too much." She hands the knife back.

Geoff asks "Um do you wanna talk about what happened before?" "You know with Heather revealing your not so secret crush on Devin."

Carrie asks "Was it that noticeable?"

Geoff says "Pretty much."

Duncan adds on "I'm pretty sure everyone except Devin knew about it."

Carrie looks down sadly "But he does now all because of Heather."

Geoff sits down next to her "Well that's because Heather is a hateful witch who likes being intimidating and evil." "So after the crying how are you feeling now?"

Carrie admits "I'm relieved to get that big secret out, but I'm also sad because it's probably going to be really awkward when I'm around Devin and when we get back home Shelly's probably gonna force him to try to forget me because she's a (she begins to look very angry) toxic evil person!"

Duncan puts his hands up "Woah chill out okay from what you've told me you and Devin have been friends since you could crawl so one girl isn't going to tear a friendship that old up."

Geoff tries to sound positive for her "Yeah and now that that's out in the open maybe the dude would realize that he has a thing for you."

Carrie starts to look happier "You think so?"

Geoff responds positively "Definitely you and Devin are gonna be alright and eventually when he realizes it he'll want to be your dude." "He'll dump that evil chick back home and he'll so be into you."

Carrie stands up from her bed more confident. "You know what you're right I shouldn't feel down I should feel happy, confident and excited." "I'm gonna go join the others to cheer them on in the challenge." Carrie goes to leave.

Duncan stops her "Oh no sister before you head back you might want to put some makeup on to hide those bags."

Carrie goes over to her drawer and gets out her makeup kit "You guys go back and tell everyone I'll be there soon." "Thanks for making me feel good."

Geoff says "No problem." The two of them go out on the porch when Geoff realizes "Oh right we forgot to ask her about the poem."

Duncan stops him from going back inside "I don't think it was her dude she doesn't seem like someone who'd write something like that lets head back I think the next run is about to start anyway."

They leave the cabin to go back to the mud pit.

Mike is driving and Ellody of course is holding onto the ski pole. Chris holds up a red flag and waves it down "Ready set ride it like it's sweep week go."

Ellody grabs the first flag from the ramp.

Chris says on the PA system "One flag for the Bass."

Mike tries to shake her off, but she grabs the next two flags and of course Chris announces "Flag two, flag three, four."

Mike tries to bump her around Chris says on the PA system "And Ellody is going home with the fifth flag." "Mike is bound to go past the finish line otherwise the Gophers lose by disqualification."

Mike sighs and drives into the finish line.

Chris goes over the finish line with his ATV "And Ellody has won the day for her team!"

The Bass celebrate as they stare at the amazing shower they won.

Carrie comes back at the last minute and asks "What happened in the challenge?"

Chris yells in her face by using his megaphone "Your team won so lucky you!"

Carrie only hears ringing after that "Okay I'll go to my team."

Chris narrates "The Gophers team went belly-up and will decide which fishy to flush and the Bass took some much needed showers."

Duncan, Geoff, and Mike are at a table together.

Duncan says bummed out "So we didn't find out who wrote this."

Mike looks over at the note sadly "I know so who could it be for?"

Ellody come by wearing a bathrobe and towel on her hair "Who could what be?"

Geoff hands her the note and she picks it up.

Chris comes over to them "Another one of your love haikus for Cameron Ellody?"

All three of them looked surprised. Duncan surprised "You mean you wrote that for Cameron?"

Geoff equally surprised "So he's the dude with the cute eyes?"

Ellody blushes "Yes who else is the guy with the cute tiny body."

Mike says suspicious "What you didn't say body you said bu-

Ellody puts her hands on his mouth "You don't need to repeat every word used."

She takes the poem and walks off.

Geoff says "I guess that, that mystery is solved she wrote it for the little dude."

Mike says "So I guess our bet isn't really effective since it was about none of us."

Duncan shrugs "Eh I never actually agreed to the bet so I wouldn't have lost anything."

The scene goes to the elimination ceremony. Chris holds the normal platter and does the normal explanation "As you know if you do not receive a marshmallow you will be forced to walk down the Dock of Shame off the Boat of Losers and you can _never ever_ come back _ever_." He starts to throw the marshmallows "If I say your name your safe Leshawana, Devin, Gwen, Zoey, and Lindsey."

"The rest of you have received votes against you Heather you exposing Carrie's crush on Devin was really harsh, Emma you got distracted by a hot dude which messed up your game and lastly Mike even though it was your job you failed to prevent Ellody from giving your team victory." "The first one of you to receive a marshmallow is (after a moment of suspense) Mike." "Now it's your turn ladies one of you will go home and the person who received the most votes was (after another moment of suspense) both of you."

Heather is now extremely annoyed "So wait we're both out?"

Chris nods his head "No, since you both got a tie you'll both have to do a tiebreaker challenge and the person who wins it stays while the loser goes."

Emma gets up equally annoyed "So what's the challenge?"

Chris says "If you'd all follow me I'll show you the challenge."

They all follow Chris to the end of the Dock of Shame and both girls are shown on the Boat of Losers which is away from docks in a far away distance. Chris gets his megaphone out "Okay girls to win this challenge both of you must swim back to the Dock of Shame the first one to make it back stays in the game the one who doesn't fails and the Boat of Losers takes you back home!"

Heather stretches "Get ready to lose."

Emma is stretching to "Same goes to you."

Chris says into his megaphone "Okay you can get back to the docks and even stop you're opponent through any way except dunking their heads everything else is allowed!" "Also watch out for sharks in the water!"

Emma rolls her eyes "I swear it's like he wants a lawsuit by killing us."

Chris says into his megaphone "On your marks get set go!"

Both girls jumps off the Boat of Losers and begin to move closer to each other. As their swimming Heather splashed Emma "Ha in your face loser."

As Heather's swimming further she falls in the underwater. Emma's head rises from the bottom "Take that he didn't say anything about tipping you underwater." (If you wanna know what she did she went underwater and grabbed Heather by her legs and pulled her legs up causing Heather to go underwater. I used to do that trick to my dad when I was younger so that's why I know about it.)

Emma swims even further when Heather comes up behind her and punches Emma in the back "That is for my hair."

Emma grab her hair in retaliation and pulls it "You are so annoying I can't believe I was stuck on a team with you!"

Chris looks at that and says to himself "Hmm maybe I should've had more rules then dunking someone's head." He shrugs "Eh this is actually more entertaining to me."

It goes back to the two of them fighting each other when a fin pops up from the water and before they can react a shark pops it's head up from the water and bites down near them. They both scream in panic and start swimming faster in fear with the shark behind them.

As they both get closer to the docks one of the girls reaches the dock ladder, but they're hidden from the view by a shadowy cover for added effect. The girl runs up the Dock and makes it to Chris first.

Chris says with his usual fake enthusiasm "And Heather is the first one to make it back therefore she gets to stay in the game another day."

Emma walks over to them looking exhausted and she passes out on the dock tired and bruised Heather soon follows suit afterwards since she is also tired and bruised.

Chris looks down at them as the Boat of Losers comes back to the dock "Chef come and pick up Emma she's gotta go home."

Chef picks her up and puts her over his shoulder.

Everyone on the Gophers waves bye to Emma.

Leshawana confession "Emma girl I don't know if you'll ever hear this, but Heather is gonna pay for getting you out we were so close to getting rid of her." "You were a good friend say hey to to your sister for me."

Heather confession "And another one is out this is payback for helping Leshawana lock me in the fridge I won't miss you." "Bye loser." She waves goodbye at the camera mockingly.

Chris tells the Gophers "Gophers head back to your cabin and someone pick up Heather and bring her back to the cabin." He shrugs "Or leave her here not like I care."

The shark from before comes up from the dock and eats a piece of it. Everyone runs in fear even Heather who was woken up by the shark almost eating her again.

The scene fades to black as the episode finally concludes.

 **So this took way longer then I wanted it to for it to come out, but you know High School is busy and sometimes annoying so hopefully the next one comes out quicker then this one did. I also want to ask you the viewers now that Emma has been eliminated what do you think Emma's stereotype should be? Now I know most of you probably wanted Heather out, but I still have plans for Heather so she sadly couldn't be eliminated. Also what did you like about my twist on the haiku poem instead of the Gwen and Bridgette trying to find out who wrote it, I changed the genders and had the guys try and find out who wrote it and had it be Duncan, Geoff, and Mike? Also did you like that it was Ellody who wrote it? I also had Duncan recognize Mike like he did in the cannon, but he won't realize where in a long time so don't expect Mal to show up this season cause he won't. I'll see you later Drama Fans in the next chapter.**


	14. Brunch of Disgustingness

**I am so excited for this episode because the episode after this one is the official merge episode which means no more Killer Bass and Screaming Gophers just every man and woman against each other. I'm also really happy because half of the cast has been eliminated and that means I'm getting closer and closer to the finale even though the winner of course won't keep their money because of the special that initiates TD Rearranged Action. That's right the is isn't a one time thing I'm gonna do every single season of TD and the Ridoncolous Race. For now though I'm still doing Island view this chapter that gets me one step closer to the finale fav, follow, review, and recommend this story to your friends.**

 **Screaming Gophers:** **Leshawna, Heather, Gwen, Devin, Mike, Zoey, and Lindsey.**

 **Killer Bass:** **Duncan, Alejandro, Sky, Carrie, DJ, Ellody, Bridgette, and Geoff.**

 **28th place Max: (The Super Villain)**

 **27th place Lightning: (The Athletic Overachiever)**

 **26th place Noah: (The Schemer)**

 **25th place Dave: (The Normal Guy)**

 **24th place Izzy: (The Pycho Hose Beast)**

 **23rd place Cameron: (The Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy)**

 **22nd place Tyler: (The Jock)**

 **Tied for 21st place (Quit) Dawn : (The Moonchild)**

 **Tied for 21st place Eva: (The Female Bully)**

 **19th place Owen: (The Party Guy)**

 **18th place Staci: (The Compulsive Liar)**

 **17th place Brick: (The Cadet)**

 **16th place Emma: (The Busy Girl)**

Chris narrates "Last time of Total Drama Island it was an insane day." "To start off the day Heather revealed Carrie's secret crush on Devin in front of Devin and everyone else (shows clip of Heather telling everyone and Carrie running off to cry), Duncan, Geoff, and Mike argued to find out who wrote some love poem which turned out to be about none of them since Ellody wrote it about Cameron (shows clip of the note and then Ellody taking it back from the guys), Alejandro took off his shirt to sabotage the Gophers which made Heather have a big revelation about him. (Shows clip Heather yelling angrily at him.) In the end the Bass won again earning themselves a wicked shower for the day, while the Gophers were forced to eliminate another one of their members in a twist ending though it was a tie between either Emma or Heather and of course we had a tiebreaker challenge that Heather won securing her safety for another day and Emma had to ride the Boat of Losers back home." "What crazy drama will happen today will someone puke probably right here on Total Drama Island?!"

It goes to the Gophers Cabin Mike and Gwen are meeting up.

Gwen has a look of anger and annoyance on her face "So Mike tell Zoey like you said you would?"

Mike does a nervous laugh "You see the thing is...no."

Gwen says still angry and annoyed "Yeah I know you didn't because I asked her if you talked with her after the challenge and she said no." "So here's how it's going to go I know you won't tell her because of your condition being very hard to deal with so I'll try and hype you up to Zoey to see if she'll be alright with it." "Just don't tell anyone else okay?"

Mike nods "Got it."

Gwen leaves and Ellody arrives "So you actually did tell someone about your condition?"

Mike gets starled by her sudden appearance "Where did you come from and how much did you hear?"

Ellody adjusts her glasses "You need not be alarmed Mike I've know about your condition ever since the dodgeball challenge." "I was doing some observations about your personalities and I may help you control them or at least tell you what triggers them if you'd like?"

Mike nods "Yes tell me I want any help you can give so long as you keep this a secret."

Ellody nods "Don't worry I am not bad at keeping secrets so you'll have no problems there." "Now onto my exploration your first personality I've seen Chester the old man trigger when you appear to become frustrated or angry."

(A clip appears of Mike walking through the woods when he trips over a root of a tree. Mike then breathes in becoming Chester "Ow back in my day we used to cut the trees out of the ground so we wouldn't trip over these gosh darn roots." Ellody is hidden in a nearby bush wearing camouflage to blend in she writes Chester's info on her notepad.)

Ellody continues "Your second personality is Svetlana the so called "Olympic Queen" she seems to come out whenever you need to do a physical activity."

(It goes to Mike going swimming in a lake he goes over to jump from a ridge that of course is a safe enough distance to jump. Mike breathes in and becomes Svetlana "I shall receive zhe gold." Svetlana jumps does a back flips and lands perfectly inside the water with a splash their head comes out of the water and Svetlana waves to an imaginary audience "Zhat was a gold medal worzy performance." "Yes praise me praise Svetlana." It goes over to Ellody in her camouflage again with a pair of binoculars in her hands she jots down some notes about Svetlana.)

Mike asks her a little scared "Um do you follow me a lot?"

Ellody answers "I follow everyone for observations you just are at the top of my list because your more then one person in your head."

Mike still nervous "Um isn't that a little I don't know creepy?"

Ellody answers "You call it creepy I call it through." "Now onto your next personality Vito the New Yorker personality." "Now I've observed that Vito is only triggered when you take your shirt off." "I actually thought that in the last challenge you'd take your shirt off, but you didn't so that helped support my theory on that."

Mike adds on "Yeah I didn't want my body to get covered in mud so that's why I left it on."

Ellody nods "Now this next event from when I saw Vito was when you attempted to sun bathe."

(Mike went to the beach and put some tanning lotion on his arms he moves to take off his shirt and once his head is over the color he breathes in and becomes Vito he fully takes off his shirt "Yeah I needed this." Vito puts more sun tan lotion on him "And now I wait." He sits back in a lounge chair "The host probably won't care if I use his chair." Ellody is seem hiding behind a rock by the water she saw everything with her binoculars and writes more in her notepad.)

Ellody finishes with "And your final personality is one I see very few of because his is an oddly specific and rare thing to do when you where a fedora Manitoba Smith the adventurer is triggered."

(The final clip shows Mike finding a fedora in the back of Chef's go-kart he picks it up and puts it on he breathes in and becomes Manitoba Smith he goes and takes some climbing gear from it "Now these are perfect for a day out for a climbing trip." Manitoba takes gear and uses it to climb up the rock climbing area when they did the trust exercise challenge.

You hear Chef yell out "You scrawny kid give me back my stuff no one takes my stuff!"

Manitoba taunts "Come on and get me yourself you varmint." He climbs away further up while Chef chases after him and Ellody is seen in her bush camouflage again jotting down notes about Manitoba.)

Ellody says "So that seems like enough to summarize how they're trigger and I can try and help you control them if you'd like?" She puts her hand out for Mike.

Mike takes it happily "Yes thank you no one else has ever wanted to help me out with this."

Ellody nods "No problem Mike I wanna help you out and if you'd like I could also be your friend should you want it."

Mike says happily "Thanks I'd love to be your friend."

Ellody says "Good alright I'll see you later."

The two part ways and the scene goes to the Mess Hall everyone walks inside and as Carrie walking in Devin walks in after her.

Carrie feeling awkward "Oh Devin haven't seen you since-

Devin feeling as awkward as her "Yeah uh ever since the uh-

Carrie looks over at the tables "Um I'm just gonna-

Devin looks over at them "Yeah uh you have a good time over there."

Carrie still feeling really awkward goes over "Yeah thanks homie."

Devin does an awkward laugh "Yeah you got it homie."

They both go back to the table and Carrie puts her head on the table and you hear a muffled groan from her and Devin looks down sadly.

Heather confession "I am so proud of my work because I broke up a friendship between two annoying losers who call each other homie which annoyed me so much." "Now the two of them can't be in a room without it being awkward." Heather smiles happily with an added small mix of evil in her smile.

Duncan comes inside and notices "Is there no breakfast today?"

Chris and Chef are standing by the door. Chris answers "Oh don't worry bro there will be plenty of food later on." Both of them start laughing together.

Leshawna suspicious "What are you two bozos so giggly about?"

They ignore her and continue to giggle.

Chris says to the campers "Congratulations to the remaining 15 campers for reaching the halfway mark in the competition you'll all be in the jury for the final episode."

Geoff excited "Woohoo we got the power!"

Ellody points out "Actually there were only twenty eight of us in the beginning so it won't officially be halfway until there are 14 of us left."

Chris annoyed he says sarcastically "Thank you Ellody though please shut up and don't interrupt me again _ever_." "Anyway as I was saying next week the two teams will become one next week, but first all the girls will be moved to the Gopher cabin and all the guys will stay in Bass cabin." "This week's challenge is as old as history itself a battle of the sexes." "After everyone is settled in I'll announce the challenge and then you'll have a bite to eat." Chef and Chris start laughing again.

Chris then asks "Anyone ready for some good news this week someone will get kicked off."

Zoey annoyed asks "How is that good news?"

Chris annoyed again "Okay no one is allowed to interrupt me again okay and there is good news because the winning side will be given a reward and it's a good one, but I won't tell you until later just because I feel like it." He claps his hands together "Okay time to relocate let's move." As they're leaving Chris and Chef start laughing again.

When everyone goes outside Geoff goes past Bridgette and she smiles at him. Heather comes over to her and fake compliments her "Wow your hair looks great today so natural."

Bridgette puts her hands to her hair "Thanks I-

Heather interrupts her "How do you take care of it you have to share your secret?"

Bridgette says "Oh it's nothing really."

Gwen goes over to her and whispers to Bridgette "Watch it with this one she's trouble."

Heather hears that and glares at Gwen.

It goes to the Bridgette packing her stuff she picks up her dufflebag and when she's about to leave the door opens and Geoff comes inside.

Geoff says "It was like real cool working with you, you know together as a team."

Bridgette smiles to it remembering moments from the team "Yeah I'm glad we got to know each other on a deep level and all."

Geoff says "Yeah me to."

Bridgette says "Because I-

They begin to talk at the same time "Oh sorry giggle I didn't mean to cut you off."

They lean in to kiss and Chris comes in to ruin the romance and grabs Bridgette by her arm "Big day ahead of us."

He drags her out and when they're gone Geoff says to himself "I'll miss you."

Mike comes inside and accidentally knocks his bag into Geoff "Oh sorry about that hey where should I put my stuff?"

All four of the Bass girls walk together to their new cabin with their bags in hand.

Sky confession "I was not happy that I had to share a cabin with Heather she's probably one of the worst people here she has no integrity and she's so rude."

Bridgette confession "I was a bit worried about being with the others I mean some of them are nice I figured it can't be that bad." "I don't buy that hype about how well guys get along and how catty girls can be."

Bridgette opens the door for her and the others when they hear Leshawna angry and yelling at Heather "Nobody's leaving until I find out who ate my pudding pockets."

Heather admits flat out not really caring "I ate them so what."

Leshawna now even more ticked off "Whoa pump the brakes a minute you're so whatin' me." "That's my food no one touches my food."

Heather still not caring "So whatever just deal with it, serves you right for leaving your junk everywhere especially that."

She points to Leshawna's bunk where one of her bras are hanging off it.

Heather continues to complain "That is what bugs me."

Leshawna shoots back "Yeah well it would bug me to if I didn't have anything in the front or the back to shake."

Heather yells back "Yeah well you got so much junk in your trunk your jeans should come with a trash compactor."

Leshawna starts to roll up here sleeves "Ooh you want a piece of this?!"

Sky goes over and claims a bunk "I didn't expect anything else to happen when we came in."

Ellody goes over to a bed "Neither did I This was quite predictable."

Carrie goes over to a bunk and makes sure to get one away from Heather "I'm surprised that you guys haven't torn each other's hair out yet."

Heather tries being fake nice to all of them "Welcome to the cabin guys make yourselves at home come in and get settled." Heather gestures to the last bed for Bridgette.

Bridgette goes over to it and puts her stuff there.

Heather says "Yeah this is like our own big family that you get to join in on."

Gwen says "Yeah our big dysfunctional family."

Zoey whispers to Gwen "Heather probably the only thing that makes it dysfunctional."

Lindsey goes over to them "Welcome to the club just stay away from Heather's side of the bunk that where she clips her toenails you know what you should probably just stay away from Heather if you do you'll be able to enjoy being in this cabin."

Heather steps on Lindsey's foot in annoyance "Ow." "Just be lucky that you don't have to sleep under her like I do." "I'm pretty sure though we're getting along way better then the guys are."

It goes over to the Guys Cabin you hear music and laughing inside. Geoff and Mike clink their cups of orange soda together and drink it.

Duncan has a turntable somehow and is using like a DJ table.

DJ says groovin to the music "Rock that soda pop."

Mike does a small burp after he finishes his soda and Geoff does a huge burp that breaks a window and door off from the cabin knocks down two trees and two squirrels on top of another tree lose their hair.

Everyone in the cabin has their hair swooped over to the right and everyone looks stunned from it.

Devin finally says something "That was awesome I think Geoff should be be captain for that."

Everyone begins to say "Speech, speech, speech!"

Duncan moves over a decorative tree stump for him to stand on. They pick up Geoff and put him on it.

Geoff says "I owe it to my big bro back home for showin me how to pull back and let 'er rip." He burps again "Oops those chicks are going down!"

The guys celebrate.

It goes back to the girls Heather has her makeup box open "What's mine is yours nail polish, scrunchies, earrings just help yourselves."

Lindsey goes over to them "Wow."

Heathe slams the box shut "Oh no none for you."

Lindsey whispers to the girls not so subtlety "Don't take anything she gives she'll want to put you in an alliance with her and you'll just be her slaves if you accept."

Ellody says "I actually don't favor makeup."

Bridgette says "Yeah I'm someone who likes to keep it natural."

Sky says "I'm not really a makeup girl either."

Carrie says "Well I have some lipgloss in my bag that I like to use, but that's really just it."

Heather goes over to Bridgette and puts an eyebrow pencil on Bridgette's eyebrow "Like my mom always says a lady could always use a little boost in the looks department."

Leshawna annoyed with her again "And my mama always told me ain't nothing free in this world watch what you take from this girl girls."

Heather goes over to her angry "Mind your own business."

Leshawna yells back "We're a team and we got to live in the same cabin so this is all our business."

Bridgette tries to stop another fight from happening "Yeah we're a team we should be using this as an opportunity to get to get to know each other better."

Heather snaps at her "Fine you want to play that way fine be on their side."

Heather puts duct tape through the middle of the cabin separating it. "This is my side and that's your side."

Heather confession "Okay I probably could have played that better, but Leshawna seriously creases me."

Leshawna annoyed with her as usual "Yeah that's right you keep putting that tape down and if you cross it I'll smack you down."

Heather looks at them "Alright everyone chose your side."

Everyone crosses the line over to where Leshawna is.

Zoey says "Sorry my bunk may be over there, but I could sleep on the floor if it means not sharing a bed near Heather."

Ellody says "Heather you have a mood that's generally unlikable so of course I wouldn't want to sleep over there."

Lindsey says "Yeah I hope you enjoy the side of the cabin alone."

Heather glares at them all.

Bridgette confession "I thought we were supposed to be a team you know united together in solidarity or something."

Sky tries to comfort Bridgette "I know you want to have us all united and be friends, but with her here that's going to be pretty difficult." "So for now let's just relax and try to have some girl talk while ignoring Heather."

Bridgette sighs and then perks up "Well at least we're all united against Heather so that's good." Heather throws Bridgette's duffel bag to her feet.

Back at the Mess Hall everyone is there with Chris ready to explain the challenge "It's time for today's challenge!"

Leshawna very curious "Um where's breakfast at?"

Chef and Chris laugh again. Heather annoyed with them "Stop doing that!"

Chris turns to Chef "Let's just tell them today's challenge is the Brunch of Disgustingness you'll be getting a nine-course meal each member of each team must finish each dish." "You will not know if the dish is grosser then the last not as gross or just as gross." "Just like that it will likely be gross."

Chef excited "Tell them what they'll get if they win Chris."

Chris continues "The winning team spends two days at a local 5-Star resort where they'll be pampered, eat gourmet nosh, and be given any antibiotics against anything they may have caught while participating in this challenge." "The losing team will send someone home and go hungry tonight and spend the next two days here on Total Drama Island with Chef."

Chef does a wicked wave and smile at the campers.

Heather says determined "We are going to win this challenge."

Bridgette confession "I hope we can just win so we can ease some of the tension I mean I'll try anything once except meat I can't eat meat."

Chris says "Before we start though the teams are a little uneven since the guys only have 6 members while the girls have 9 members." "So one of the girls will be on the boys team today." "Let's see what girl is the least girl-like on the girls team." After Chris looks over the girls he smiles "Gwen go and join the boys team."

Gwen gets up and mutters under her breath "I really hate this show." She sits down by the guys.

Chris looks over at them "Good now the girls have 8 members while the guys have 7 so the girls still have more, but not a major advantage."

Leshawna tries to taunt the guys "Take a whiff boys and girl cuz all I smell is victory from me and my girls."

Duncan taunts back "Really because I'm pretty sure that you dysfunctional girls would kill each other before you ate anything at least that's what it sounded like from all the yelling I was hearing."

Chris stops them "You guys can kill each other later right now let's start the challenge." "First up some hor d'oeuvres."

Mike looks at the food in front of him "Um are these meatballs they look different then any meatballs I've seen?"

Chris answers "Well technically you're right they are meatballs, but these are kind special."

He motions to Chef and Chef says "Rocky Mountain Oysters are what you gotta eat."

If flashes to a bull in a pen crying with it's hooves over it horns.

Chef clarifies what exactly they're eating "To be more specific you are going to eat bull testicles if you don't know what Rocky Mountain Oysters are."

Geoff picks one up "I don't know if I can do this to my bovine brother."

Devin picks one up and gags "Ugh this is sick, but I have to eat it." He puts it in his mouth takes a bite.

Mike looks at it and pops one in his mouth "Oh man that's gross."

DJ looks at down at it and cries a single tear on it.

Chris says "It's the hardest thing a man can do."

Heather confession "Judging from the way the guys were reacting to the uh dish I knew we could win the round."

Heather takes one and puts it in her mouth, Leshawna pops one whole in her mouth, and Lindsey uses a fork to eat one.

Lindsey disgusted "Okay gross me right out the door, but I could totally use a pedicure at that resort my corns are growing corns."

Heather taunts the boys "What's the matter boys (she swallows the "meatball" whole) you big boys can't eat a little meatball."

Geoff tries to rally the guys "Come on we can't let the girls win our manhood is at stake."

Devin puts another one in his mouth.

Heather goes over to Bridgette "What are you doing why aren't you eating?"

Bridgette says "I'm a vegetarian it's against my principles."

Heather annoyed with her "Are you sabotaging the team just to spite me?"

Geoff confession "I felt so bad I had to help her."

Geoff goes over to her "It's not that big a deal sometimes they castrate bulls for uh medical reasons."

Duncan doesn't looks happy since he's helping Bridgette.

Bridgette sighs and puts one in her mouth.

Bridgette confession "It was so sweet of him to help."

Alejandro hasn't eaten as single one and pushes his plate away "I am not eating this."

DJ, Mike, and Devin all spit out part of their dish and some of them cry to.

DJ says sadly with some tears going down his face "I can't do it."

Chris says "It looks like the guys lost this round the first round goes to the female campers." The girls celebrate their small victory.

Bridgette goes over to Geoff "Thanks for the talk Geoff."

Duncan annoyed with Geoff "So wait you're helping them dork you just cost us this round?!"

Geoff tries to defend himself "Yo it's my business who I talk to give me a break man."

Devin annoyed "We can't let them win though you blew it for us."

Geoff still trying to defend himself "Come on both DJ and Alejandro chickened out."

Gwen is mad to "I mean really I put one of those (she gags) "dishes" in my mouth and you try throwing these two under the bus."

Chris set off his megaphone horn and everyone stops "Are we here to argue or are we here to eat a series of revolting meals?"

Duncan still peeved off simply says "Fine."

Geoff is scratching the back of his head "Alright."

Gwen sighs "Fine."

The three of them shake hands and say they're sorry.

Bridgette confession "I couldn't believe how quickly the guys and Gwen made up even I like to hold a grudge for a good six minutes."

Gwen confession "Okay so far being put on the guys team sucks probably the only good part is that I'm on a team with Duncan."

Chris points out to everyone "The score now stands at one for the girls and zero for the guys and now the next course in the Brunch of Disgustingness." "You guys like pizza?"

Sky does a small laugh "Who doesn't like pizza I don't know a single person who doesn't?" "I love Hawaiian Pizza some people don't like it, but I have to say it's one of my favorite kinds of pizza." "That's just one of my favorite toppings I think I can eat any topping if you put it in front of me."

Chris asks "Anything how about live grasshopper pizza with tangy jelly fish sauce and fine anchovies?" The grasshoppers and anchovies are both still moving.

Lindsey says "Ew I hate anchovies."

Chef puts a plate in front of them.

Leshawna disgusted "Mmm that is straight-up nasty I ain't eating that."

Heather goes over to her "Oh yes you are I am NOT missing out on an indoor heated pool just because you can't keep down a few- she notices a grasshopper on her finger and starts to scream in fear and Leshawna looks shocked. "Grasshoppers okay I can't do this."

Zoey grabs her arm when Heather tries to leave "Oh no I ate a bull's unmentionable area you are sitting down and eating this."

Heather pulls her arm back "Fine." Heather turns to Chef "Can I get some Parmesan on this?" Chef nods "no".

Heather picks it up and looks at it hesitantly and then takes a bite she doesn't look good afterwards "Delicious (she turns to the others) you're up next."

Bridgette confession "Okay sure I've eaten tuna salad sandwiches, but I never worked my position on eating live fish, but I had to get in good with the group."

Ellody confession "I can already see that Bridgette isn't doing well adjusting to all these new people we have to be around more." "The rest of us aren't so easily adjusting either, but in order to succeed in the challenge we must learn how to work together."

Carrie confession "Okay did anyone else ever see that jellyfish tentacles kinda look like worms?" She gags after saying that "It may take awhile for me to eat this." She gags again.

Leshawna begins to cheer on Bridgette "Go Bridgette go Bridgette." Bridgette takes a bite from it and Leshawna happily says "Right on girl."

It goes over to the guys progress Mike eats a slice and gulps "Alright guys I ate now it's your turn." "Especially you Alejandro."

Alejandro looks nervous as the other guys stare at him with a slice in hand.

Lindsey absolutely disgusted "There is no way I am eating that it's not even food."

Bridgette gets up on top of the table "Lindsey Lindsey let's try a little yogic meditation okay?" Lindsey nods "yes". Bridgette crosses her legs "First get into lotus position."

Meditation music starts to play in the background and Lindsey starts to repeat "Oom oom." As she's saying that Bridgette stuffs the pizza in her mouth and it barely even phases her she continues to say "Oom" as she's chewing.

Leshawna impressed "That's what I'm talking about teamwork slam me some fingers."

Alejandro looks at the pizza and his cheeks bulge out for a second and then he says "I have a bit of a weak stomach if you'll excuse me." Alejandro runs out of the Mess Hall and barfs into a tree hole and a bunny covered in barf hops away.

Alejandro confession "I have always had a weak stomach it was one of the few flaws I have and this challenge is not one for me." "This body is a temple and I will not defile it by eating that food."

Alejandro comes back inside now "Okay I don't think I could do this my stomach is not perfect for a challenge like this."

Duncan says "Well you are going to eat because we want to win so here's what we do DJ and me will hold you down while Geoff feeds you the food." "Boys time to feed our friend here."

It flashes to Duncan and DJ holding Mike back while Geoff has a slice in his hand. Alejandro is panicking "No wait stop I can't eat that please I cannot." "I am warning you all my father is a powerful diplomat- Geoff stuffs the whole pizza in Alejandro's mouth.

Alejandro confession he shudders in disgust "I cannot believe they force fed me that food be warned they won't get away with it again." "You do realize you can put me down now right?"

The camera zooms out to see DJ's arms still wrapped around Alejandro "Sorry man I'm not taking any chances you have to eat for us."

Alejandro looks at the camera annoyed "This is so demeaning."

Duncan and Devin both plug their noses and eat a slice.

Leshawna takes a bite of her's and a grasshopper jumps in her hair "Okay I can't be doing this little grasshopper minding his own business why would I wanna go and bite his little head off for?"

Chris says "The winners of this round is the guys and Gwen."

Bridgette puts her hand to her head Heather glares at her Leshawna shrugs "What?"

Chef confession "I was excited about the next dish I made I made it from scratch." He scratches his back as he says that.

Chris asks "Who's ready for the third course spaghetti?"

The "spaghetti" is revealed to be a plate of worms with some green stuff over it I'm thinking moss, but it probably isn't.

Carrie looks at them "Worms!" He cheeks bulge out and she runs to the same tree Alejandro threw up in and throws up inside of it.

Chris chuckles at that "Yeah actually this is earthworms covered in snail slime sauce and hair balls."

Geoff then starts to panic "I can't take it anyomore." He starts to scream.

DJ asks Mike "Hey Mike dude could you go help him I still got my hands filled with Alejandro here?"

Gwen stops him "Don't worry I got this." She goes over to him and you hear many slaps off screen Gwen yells "Get ahold of yourself!" Geoff comes back to the table. Gwen looks at him "He should be fine now I just needed to slap some sense into him."

All the guys and Gwen put blindfolds on. Geoff says to himself "I'm good I love spaghetti spaghetti is good okay."

Lindsey is doing the meditation thing on the table again and puts it in her mouth she gags after she swallows "Where am I?"

Chef rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

Geoff and Duncan both hold up their empty plates. Geoff says "Done." He burps a worm out from his mouth.

Chris says "And once again the winners are the guys and Gwen."

Zoey tries to sound encouraging "Come on guys we have to win so let's show those guys (she almost forgets) and Gwen some girl power." She yells apologetically "Sorry Gwen."

Gwen yells over to her "It's okay!"

Ellody says "I concur with Zoey we must kick the guys butts and eat this horrid food."

Sky says "If you can call it food."

Heather says "Yeah just like I've been saying all along we've got to act like a team."

Leshawna says looking tired "Whatever."

Chris says "Alright everyone time for course four no nine-course meal would be complete without soup today's special is French onion soup with hangnail crackers."

Geoff confession "I think they just used stuff from Chef's bathroom floor."

The guys struggle to eat it Bridgette leaves to go get something and comes back with a funnel. She puts it in Lindsey's mouth and pours the soup into it.

Lindsey takes the funnel out "I didn't even taste it."

Chris points the girls "And the girls win again the score is now tied up in two."

Bridgette confession "I think the girls made a breakthrough as a team."

Chris says "Only five more courses left bon appétit."

It cuts to a montage it begins with Chef taking a piece of gum out of his mouth and puts it in a pile of chewed gum shaped like a ball. He places it in front of Sky.

It then goes to the next meal he has a skunk in hand and places it over a thermos he squeezes it and the skunk spray goes inside it. He shakes it like a milkshake and pours in into a cup and places it in front of Ellody. Ellody drinks from it and cringes in disgust.

It goes to Chef having a cake frosting dispenser and puts it onto a flip flop and gives it to Mike.

It cuts to Chef cutting some mystery thing with his knife. He puts in into a bowl and pulls a ladle out of it after mixing it and you see a soda can, a fishes head, and a banana peel.

The montage ends and all the contestants don't look too good.

Chris says "Wow it's still tied up we're down to the last course in the challenge it's delicious dolphin wieners hot dogs made of dolphin."

Everyone gasps when they hear that.

Bridgette looks down at it and starts to freak out "But dolphins are our friends."

Heather holding a thing of ketchup "What are you waiting for it's already dead if you don't eat it we don't win."

Bridgette still slightly freaking out "I can't I'm a surfer I swim with dolphins."

Heather yells "Eat it!"

Bridgette yells back "No I'm not doing it you can't pressure me!"

DJ yells out "I'm with you sister I'm not eating no dolphin."

Chef confession "I slave over a hot stove cooking dolphin no appreciation!"

Chris annoyed that they won't eat it "Okay we'll solve this by having an eat off."

The scene flashes to a shot glasses in front of both Leshawna and Mike.

Chris continues his explanation "Whoever can drink the most shot glasses of fresh delicious blended cockroaches will be the winner." "This unlikely blend of eight different cockroaches is vitamin-rich for your balanced lifestyle." "On your mark get set go."

Mike and Leshawna start picking them up and drinking them and the cycle continues. Mike picks up one of them and then Leshawna picks one up and Mike picks up the last one and drinks it. Both of them look disgusted and their pupils look very small.

Mike collapses on the ground after that. Chris says "And Mike wins."

Heather angry "Leshawna you are completely useless."

Leshawna's stomach gurgles "Oh something's coming up." Leshawna barfs on the tray where the shot glasses were. She pukes two more times and on the third time a live cockroaches is in the pool of vomit.

Everyone else starts to vomit as well first DJ then Alejandro. Chef and Chris start to look nauseous Geoff and Duncan barf on the camera.

The guys and Gwen are all making their way to the yacht waiting for them. Chris narrates as they leave "The guys and Gwen are the big winners and the girls were sent to the elimination ceremony let's check out what the results are."

Chris stands in front with a plate of marshmallows in hand "As you all know if you do not receive a marshmallow then you are out and you must immediately report to the Dock of Shame catch the Boat of Losers and sent back home." "As I say your name I'll throw you a marshmallow and you'll be safe for now." "Sky, Carrie, Lindsey, Heather, Ellody, and Zoey." "Leshawna and Bridgette you two both received votes against you, but only one of you will go home and that person is (after a moment of suspense) Bridgette."

Leshawna gets tossed her marshmallow while Bridgette stands up shocked "Me why eliminate me I tried to help you all in the challenge today."

Chris smiles "Well I can show you who voted for who on this monitor." He claps his hands "Interns!"

The interns wheel in a monitor and it starts playing the votes.

Leshawna confession she sighs "I'd vote for Heather, but Bridgette actually wasn't the best today."

Heather confession "I'd love to vote for Leshawna, but I gave Bridgette and the others a chance and I was most disappointed by Bridgette so that's why she gets my vote."

Sky confession "Bridgette is my friend and there's no way I'd ever vote for her sorry Leshawna."

Carrie confession "Bridgette was a good friend of mine maybe even my best friend so I'm sorry, but I had to vote for Leshawna."

Gwen confession "So I was stopped by Chris before I left to vote and I'm sorry Bridgette I know we're friends, but I've kinda bonded with Leshawna more sorry I had to vote for you."

Zoey confession "Sorry Bridgette we don't really know each other and me and Leshawna are good friends, so that's why I'm voting for you."

Lindsey confession "I really wanted to vote for Helena, but Barbra kinda failed today I mean you were nice helping me and all." "But I'm voting for you."

Bridgette confession "It was hard to decide who was to vote for, but I sadly had to vote for Leshawna."

Ellody confession "My vote is pretty obvious Leshawna is also kinda loud in my opinion so that's why I'm voting for her."

Chris explains "The votes for simple there were 5 votes for you and four for Leshawna."

Ellody points out "So if you didn't bring Gwen back to vote before she left we could've had a tiebreaker?"

Chris nods "Yup, but you see I brought her over to vote because we have a time limit which is about to run out so Bridgette if you'd follow Chef off the island."

Bridgette takes her stuff and goes to the Boat of Losers leaving the island. She looks down sadly as the Boat takes off.

All the girls head back to the cabin and all of them come back inside before Heather does and they lock her out of the cabin.

Chris narrates "The girls go their separate ways to definitive clinks that have been cemented for now what shocking surprises are in store for our campers next week as they head for the big merge tune in on Total Drama Island."

 **Well there you have it I released this episode way earlier then the others and I know some of you are probably sad that Bridgette a fan favorite character has been kicked off and I'd like to apologize for that, but I sadly didn't have any more plans for Bridgette. I'll see you next time Drama Fans for the big merge episode!**


	15. No Pain, No Game

**Yay I'm finally here I'm at the merge I have fourteen contestants left and one of them will be the winner. Though I will soon have 17 contestants because three people will be returning to the island you heard me not two, but THREE people. I have decided to bring back both Eva and Izzy like in the cannon. My reasons for this is because Izzy is like a boomerang she always comes back into the competition that's one of the things she's known for and Eva because I actually like her and she won't be eliminated in this episode. The third contestant I know you'll like he's a fan favorite character, but you'll have to read to find out who it is. Read and Review please.**

 **Boys: Geoff, Alejandro, Duncan, Mike, Devin, and DJ**

 **Girls: Sky, Zoey, Heather, Ellody, Gwen, Carrie, Leshawna, and Lindsey**

 **28th place Max: (The Super Villain)**

 **27th place Lightning: (The Athletic Overachiever)**

 **26th place Noah: (The Schemer)**

 **25th place Dave: (The Normal Guy)**

 **24th place Izzy: (The Pycho Hose Beast)**

 **23rd place Cameron: (The Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy)**

 **22nd place Tyler: (The Jock)**

 **Tied for 21st place (Quit) Dawn : (The Moonchild)**

 **Tied for 21st place Eva: (The Female Bully)**

 **19th place Owen: (The Party Guy)**

 **18th place Staci: (The Compulsive Liar)**

 **17th place Brick: (The Cadet)**

 **16th place Emma: (The Busy Girl)**

 **15th place Bridgette: (The Surfer Girl)**

Chris narrates "Last time on Total Drama Island it was a battle of the sexes the boys against the girls in an epic, but also super disgusting food eating challenge." (It shows some of the various food options from the Brunch of Disgustingness) "To even the teams out I put Gwen on the guys team." Chris chuckles to himself "I know right I was laughing the moment I did it." (Shows clip of Gwen not looking so happy to go over to the guys team) "Bridgette tried to help out the girls and adjust to being around them, but didn't have the best chance." "The other Bass girls tried to help her out, but in the end the girls lost the challenge." (Shows clip of Bridgette helping Lindsey out and of Mike finishing the cockroaches before Leshawna.) "There of course was vomiting as well on that day." (Shows clip of Alejandro and Carrie barfing into a tree hole and then to the clip of Leshawna barfing out a live cockroach which then made the others barf as well) "Which meant they had to send someone home and because I stopped Gwen from leaving for a short time to vote it was Bridgette who sadly went home." (Shows clip of Bridgette walking off the Boat of Losers.) "However today is a great day today is the merge a day that means no more teams will exist." "What will happen today especially since today will be a day of surprises, drama, and maybe even some romance check it out right here on Total Drama Island?!"

Zoey is sitting by the Dock with her feet hanging down, Carrie is looking out at the water,and Sky is practicing climbing up a tree. Leshawna, Lindsey, and Heather are all in lounge chairs. Ellody is writing an equation in the sand.

Lindsey and Leshawna are eating potato chips to annoy Heather while Heather read her magazine. All the girls stared to give each other strange looks.

A fly starts to fly around Heather's head it lands on her nose and Heather is about to smack it with her hands, when Lindsey hits Heather with Heather's magazine.

Lindsey says sarcastically "Oh sorry Heather I was trying to get the fly." Lindsey does a little chuckle afterwards and sits down next to Leshawna and the two share a high five.

Heather gets up angrily "Ugh Lindsey you are so-

She's interrupted when they heard a ship's horn go off.

The guys and Gwen are all dancing on the front of the boat.

They all come off the ramp and party music is radiating from the boat.

All the guys slide off the ramp.

First Geoff "What a weekend dudes!"

Duncan and Gwen slide off together holding hands

Gwen yells as she slides "This is crazy!"

Duncan yells as she slides "Embrace it Pasty!"

All the guys and Gwen then stood on the dock looking happy.

Mike stretches "That was probably the most amazing and relaxing trip I've ever been on."

Duncan points over to them "I think Mike and DJ were enjoying those lovely ladies who served us hand and foot."

Gwen steps on his foot and Duncan holds his foot in pain "Sorry babe."

Gwen smiles "Good that's better."

DJ holds up his arms "Hello the spa treatments my alligator elbows totally gone."

The girls look angry as the guys and Gwen were totally flaunting their reward in the girls faces.

Leshawna confession "Pshh those should have been my alligator elbows getting a hand and foot treatment." "Especially from a hot masseur dude with chiseled arms givin' me a massage."

Devin approaches the girls "Anyoen want a chocolate coated cherry blossom."

Leshawna throws her shoe at the tray of chocolates and they end up falling into the water.

Devin looks down sadly "Aw man I was gonna save one for later."

Geoff goes to comfort him "Dude don't worry the ladies are just a little jealous."

Duncan says "Who can blame them they can barley stand each other and meanwhile us guys and my girlfriend of course a tighter then family." "Guys and my girlfriend rule!"

Heather confession "Ew gross Gwen and Duncan that is so gross I mean I knew the two of them were close, but a relationship that is just foul."

Chris's voice comes on the PA system. "Alright campers as of right now all teams are officially dissolved." "From here on it its every camper for themselves."

Duncan coughs "Well uh it's about time we flew solo."

The guys and Gwen then look at each other in disregard.

Leshawna reacts hearing this news "Oh I am feeling that, bring it on Chris."

He says from the PA system as if he heard her "Then get ready for this."

They hear a ship's foghorn go off and they all look off to the distance some with concern others with happiness.

Leshawna in utter disbelief "Oh you better be fronting me."

Heather also shocked she points in the direction "What, but that's impossible."

Mike looking afraid "Oh no why's she here?"

The camera finally show what they're afraid of and see Eva standing on the front of a yacht with fire in the background and the water has a red color to it.

Chris says on the PA system "Back by poplular demand from the audience and a complaint to the producers its Eva."

The yacht reaches the dock and she gets off "That's right I'm back and just we're clear not only am I gonna kick butt, but I'm giving my special attention to those idiotic Screaming Gophers who voted me off."

Eva confession "I was able to come back because I complained to the producers that my elimination was unfair and after some persuading words from me and my lawyer I was able to come back." "Dawn was given the opportunity to come back, but she said no because she was still finding attainment after accident harming that bear which is dumb in my opinion since she didn't harm it that badly or at all." She sighs in annoyance "Dawn isn't coming back, but two people are coming back and they also were on the Gophers so I'll make them both pay as well." "Maybe not one of them since she didn't vote for me since she was already eliminated."

Gwen turns to the PA system and asks "Wait a sec you said no one is allowed back?"

Chris faking being dumb "I did?"

Gwen rolls her eyes and repeats "Once you leave-

It cuts to a flashback of Chris "Once you leave on the Dock of Shame on the Boat of Losers you can _never never ever ever_ come back."

Flashback over.

Chris fakes remembering it on the PA "Oh right yeah I lied."

Gwen annoyed with him "You can't do that it's not fair."

Leshawna goes over to help her calm down "Woah girl you're reasoning with a loudspeaker that just does not look good."

Geoff looks over the camp and then notices something "Wait where's Bridgette I haven't seen her yet is she at the cabin or something?"

The girls then look uncomfortable at hearing that and also a little guilty.

They all look at each other and then Zoey steps forward over to Geoff she takes his hand and says in a comforting tone "Geoff I know you and Bridgette have spent a lot of time together and I'm really sorry, but she got eliminated after the Brunch of Disgustingness."

Geoff looks stunned by the news and goes to the ground on his knees and yells out **"Nooooo!"**

Geoff confession he's currently crying "Bridge I can't believe you were the one to go." "I'll miss you baby I love you." He continues to cry a lot.

Gwen confession she sighs "I can't believe it I was one of the main reasons Bridgette got eliminated I'm gonna try and make things up with Geoff he doesn't know it was me." "I can try and hope that he doesn't get mad when I tell him." "I mean Geoff's an overall chill guy maybe he isn't too broken up over it."

Geoff confession he doesn't say anything just sits there crying.

Zoey tries to comfort Geoff while he cries and Eva is standing next to Devin breathing heavily and angrily.

Devin now really afraid tries to be nice and sound less afraid "So Eva how have you been since you were eliminated?" He then breaks down completely afraid "Please don't punch my face I didn't vote for you and it was Owen's idea to eliminate you anyway."

Eva now looks very angry "Owen so it was his idea, Owen you're going to pay!"

Heather whispers so no one can hear "She was a fan favorite."

Chris says in the PA "No, but we liked her enough to agree to her terms and her lawyers terms."

Heather asks "What exact terms?"

Chris on the PA says "Oh nothing much just that Eva has automatic immunity on her first day back and as for her lawyer he's just wanted an autograph from yours truly for my phenomenal performance on my ice dancing show." "Anyway it's time to introduce our next contestant coming back Owen!"

A yacht appears at the dock again and he pokes his head up and sees a very angry Eva "Um do I have to get off the boat?"

The yacht driver who you don't see kicks Owen off the yacht and he lands face first on the dock "Ow that hurt."

Chris laughs on the PA and then says "Also returning to the competition is Izzy!"

Everyone says in unison "Oh no!"

Izzy rides in on a vine like George in the Jungle and lands on the dock "Hey guys it's good to be back at camp even though I actually never left the island." "I've been living in the woods the whole time."

Gwen asks "But I thought the RCMP hunted you down?"

Izzy shrugs "They tried, but being a wilderness survivor I was swift-footed and avoided capture." She pulls a fish out of nowhere and eats its head off.

Gwen and Leshawna cringe in disgust and Izzy continues talking "Once I was safe among my animal brethren it was just me against the harsh elements."

Leshawna says "You call this harsh it's been warm and sunny all week."

Izzy continues "Not where I was, but luckily I was able to take refuge in the beaver dam yeah I befriended the family of beavers who live there and together we'd forge for nuts and berries." "Boy I could use a bag of nachos right now." She begins to scratch herself on the ear like a dog. She howls and then asks "So what's new with you?"

Owen confession "Okay Izzy's story is not 100 percent true, but I'd rather not spoil the surprise until Chris decides to show it to everyone." "He also said if we did spoil the surprise we'd be instantly disqualified." "So I don't want to get eliminated again like last time if there's another cooking challenge I'll make sure to do the job away from the food."

Chris says on the PA "Okay campers head to the amphitheater where you'll learn all about this week's challenge McLean out."

Owen puts his hands up happily "Woohoo." "I can't believe I'm back."

Eva goes over to him angrily "So it was you who got me eliminated you are going to pay!"

Owen is now afraid "Okay I only said you're name because you're very frightening now if you'll excuse me." Owen runs off in a panic screaming in fear towards the amphitheater with Eva chasing after him.

It cuts to the girls cabin Izzy goes on Heather's side while Eva enters the cabin and asks "What's with the tape?"

Ellody goes over to her "Heather and Leshawna got into an argument come join us on Leshawna's side Heather is most unpleasant to live near."

Ellody turns to them "Are you going to take the tape off we've had this fued for three annoying days and now that we have more girls here we're going to need the bunk space?"

Heather says stubbornly "I'll take that tape off when Leshawna will listen to me."

Leshawna says just as stubborn "I'll never listen to you even if the world is ending."

Eva rolls her eyes "I'll just sleep on the floor I've done it before." "You guys can sleep however you want."

Leshawna confession "Heather is getting on my last nerve Eva is kinda frightening, but at least the girl cares about her teammates I heard she saved Geoff from dying in quicksand in Boney Island she may be kinda pissed at me for being a Gopher, but I could help make friends with her take more of that hate for me and put it all on Heather."

The scene cuts to the amphitheater all 17 contestants sitting in office chairs with wheels on them and makeshift desks.

Chris starts to explain the challenge "Welcome to your next challenge the time-honored game of torture Say Uncle." "You are all about to be put through tests of endurance so insane some of them set our interns to the emergency room."

"If you back down from the challenge or do not last the required ten seconds you will be eliminated the winner will not only be safe from elimination, but will win this luxurious trailer yours to take home at the end of the summer."

Leshawna asks already annoyed "What kinds of torture?"

Chris motions to his left "Why don't you ask my lovely assistant?"

Chef is wearing a hockey mask and has a meat cleaver in his hand. Everyone except Eva looks afraid, Eva is unfazed by it.

Chris excited for the challenge "Alright everyone let's do this." "Duncan your first up let's spin the Wheel of Misfortune to select your torture."

The wheel spins and lands on a photo of a turtle "Turtle Puck Shots our intern spent weeks collecting the grumpiest, angriest, crustiest, and hungriest old snapping turtles on the island." "While you stand in the goalie net completely unprotected Chef will fire off turtle slap shots."

The camera focuses on the snapping turtles biting the air around them showing off their sharp teeth.

It cuts to Duncan looking very afraid and uneasy as Chris pushes him in front of a red soccer goal. Chris whispers to him "If I were you I'd protect my coconuts."

Chris runs off and then shortly runs back over and whispers to him again "This could get ugly." He runs back off away from the goal.

It cuts to Duncan starting the challenge "If you can stay in for 10 seconds you'll go onto the second round."

A buzzer goes off and Duncan dodges one from hitting his head and then gets hit by one biting down on his shoulder you hear him scream in pain.

Chef continues to launch the turtles at him and each time Duncan screams in pain after four more have been shot at him the camera shows Duncan having two turtles bitting down on each one of his arms, one biting down on his chest, and one biting down on his mohawk a fifth one is shot at his kiwis and it bites down hard.

Duncan groans in pain and collapses onto the ground.

The timer shows up in the corner reading ten seconds and Chris says "And Duncan moves onto round two." "Isn't this fun?"

The turtle is still nibbling in Duncan's mowhawk. Duncan extremely annoyed "Yeah it's a riot."

Mike looks down at Zoey and asks "That was insane for the first round right?"

Zoey crosses her arms "Mike I'm sorry to say this, but I'm not really talking to you anymore." "It's not that I don't like you I really do it's just you can be hard to talk to when you go into your random characters in the middle of our conversations."

Mike looks over and sees Gwen point to Zoey and mouth the words 'Tell her.'

Mike sighs "Look Zoey about my characters I have to tell you that they aren't characters at all."

Zoey is very confused "What do you mean they aren't characters?"

Mike looks over at Chris and says "Talk to me after the challenge is over today and come meet me by the Mess Hall and I'll explain everything."

It cuts to Chris at the wheel again "Next up Lindsey your torture is (the wheel stops on a picture of a flaming marshmallow) Marshmallow Waxing." "We're gonna wax every part of your body if you can take the pain for a full ten seconds you can go to the next level."

Chef drops some marshmallows into a boiling hot fondue pot.

Lindsey gets up from her seat "Oh I so need this I've been dealing with nasty razor stubble for weeks." "Try not to wax off my tan okay." She lays down onto a metal table and then the melted marshmallow is thrown onto her face you hear her do a muffled scream and then after ten seconds Chef pulls it off.

Lindsey does a small "Ow."

Devin looks at her and cringes "Oh man that had to hurt a lot." "What do you think Carrie?"

Carrie says "Yeah I don't think I could handle that." "You of all people know I don't like to get waxed."

Devin confession "Okay so I've had three days at that spa to think it over I don't want things to be awkward between me and Carrie just because she has a crush on me." "Geoff and I had some serious talks with each other about you know girls and other stuff and he actually helped me kinda realize that Shelly isn't the best girlfriend."

Carrie confession "I've had some time to think and I guess I could try and make things right with him and try and forget my crush on him even though it's going to be really hard."

Lindsey is feeling her face and says "Oh my gosh I can't believe how smooth that is thanks Chip."

Chris annoyed says "It's Chris."

It cuts back to everyone sitting down and Chris says "Alright then well done Lindsey since you didn't even complain you get to choose who goes next."

Lindsey says "No thanks." Eva grabs her hair and whispers into her ear "Oh wait I changed my mind." "I choose Owen with lake leeches because he's a rude manipulative low life lair." Eva whispers more in her ear and Lindsey growls.

Chef gets out a barrel of leeches and Owen asks "So how am supposed to fit in this tiny barrel?"

Chris looks at the barrel and then at Owen "Yeah I guess you're right there we'll just put you in the leech pool instead of the leech barrel." Chris claps his hands together "Interns bring in the leech pool!"

Five interns bring in a wooden pool filled with leeches. (Just think of the wooden pool Courtney had to jump in with the green jello in it from the cannon)They place it on the stage and then leave.

Eva looks over at Owen and yells in anger "This is payback manipulator!"

Owen confession "Okay so eliminating Eva wasn't the best thing for me to do because she's really pissed at me I don't know how she found out that it was kinda my fault her name was mentioned after the Paintball Deer Hunt challenge." "I'm gonna hope that she doesn't hold a grudge on me forever because I don't think I could live with the fear."

Chef dumps the leeches from the barrel into the pool and motions for Owen to go inside of it.

Chris being his normal Chris self says "Time's a-wasting Owen get your butt in the pool of leeches."

Owen sighs and sits down in the pool and begins to feel the leeches on him. "This is an interesting feeling."

Chris explains "If your victim can last 10 seconds without saying uncle you get eliminated instead which mean you lose your chance to win this."

The camera cuts to the trailer.

You all of a sudden hear Owen screaming he runs out of the pool with leeches all over him and he screams running all over the place "Uncle!"

Eva has a smile on her face at seeing that.

Chris checks his watch "Sorry Owen, but you only did 7 seconds so you're eliminated and Lindsey is still in." "Owen time to go to your new seat."

Owen's chair switches from a chair with wheels to a wooden stock.

While the wheel is being spun again it lands onto a picture of what looks like a pair of shorts. Chris is talking as it spins "Devin your up next."

It cuts to where Devin is wearing a pair of wooden shorts. Devin asks "What's the big deal with these they're uncomfortable, but not enough to make me quit."

He looks over to see Chef holding a woodpecker on a small twig it uses it beak to break the front of the twig.

The wheel spins again and Gwen is on the metal slab again and uses tweezers to rip out some hair from in her nose.

The wheel spins again as a boa constrictor is wrapped all around DJ.

The wheel spins again and Carrie is wearing some bees around her waist.

The wheel spins again and lands on a giant foot. Chris says "Our next challenge is spending 10 seconds in a wooden crate with Sasquatchanakwa tough one." "Carrie you haven't complained yet so choose who the next victim."

Carrie looks at everyone and then decides very quickly "Heather."

Leshawna confession "I have a newfound respect for Carrie since she chose Heather girl won't stand a second being in that crate with a Sasquatch."

Gwen confession "If Heather somehow makes it out of this alive then I'd actually be a little disappointed."

The scene goes to a giant crate that has growling and is shaking from the inside. Heather looks at it and then goes inside.

The crate then starts to shake and you can hear screaming from inside of it and of course Heather screams out "Ew gross do you ever clean yourself there's plenty of good waterfalls on the island that could clean your giant butt off!?"

A fist is punched through the side of the crate and more screaming is heard. After it's ten seconds the buzzer goes off and Heather walks out of the crate and falls to the ground collapsing while Chef closes the crate door.

Chris looks at her body "Well she isn't dead just unconscious from fear." "Still she stuck it out which means Carrie is eliminated." "To tell the truth I thought Carrie would make the good choice guess not." "Now let's see who showed less courage and possibly more endurance then Heather and cried uncle."

The scene goes big rocks and skunks in between each rock. Ellody is climbing through them "If you love the skunk jump." Ellody is sprayed in the face and collapses.

The scene goes to a unicorn by a cliff in space with dolphins flying through space Eva is wearing headphones playing the music not looking so good. "And the new age music torture." She takes the headphones off in disgust.

Chris continues to narrate "And a little visit to the Wawanakwa hair salon." Chef has his hand wrapped around Zoey's pigtails and a chainsaw in the other she runs away eliminating herself.

Chris continues "And who can forget the ice cream brain freeze." Sky can barely handle one tub of the ice cream before she feels the brain freeze effect her and she falls onto the ground.

It cuts to Chef handling two electric eels and he of course is wearing protective gloves. He moves them over to Izzy on the metal slab and Izzy laughs while she's shocked "That was great hit me again." Chef complies and puts the eels back on her.

Chris asks her "Izzy who's your next victim?"

Izzy looks over at everyone "Oh I choose my old friend Alejandro and he'll get a poison ivy spa treatment."

Alejandro confession "Friend Izzy is no where near my friend in my opinion she's insane and quite frightening."

It goes to Chris in the editing room "Hello fans of Total Drama we were wondering when we could show you guys this, but please enjoy this unreleased footage of Alejandro and Izzy." He laughs "This is gonna be hilarious."

The first clip shows Alejandro going into one of the bathroom stalls Izzy comes into the bathroom and pokes her head under the door "Hey Alejandro my good friend I wanted to come and talk."

Alejandro screams in panic "What are you doing here this is the boys bathroom?!"

Izzy says unfazed "Oh it's simple I wanted to talk and it's not like this is bad or anything I mean this is how I got my first boyfriend by doing this to him." "Speaking of him-

Alejandro face palms in annoyance since she won't clearly leave until she continues her story.

The next clip is Alejandro is walking to the Mess Hall when Izzy comes running out of the kitchen with Chef chasing after her. She has one of Chef's pans and puts it into his hands. Izzy says "Thanks for covering for me Alejandro."

Chef goes to tackle Izzy and ends up tackling Alejandro instead.

The third clip shows Alejandro waking up one morning tied to a tree with Izzy next to him hanging upside down "Hey Alejandro I wanted to give you this surprise yeah I thought we could bond over who can hang on the tree the longest without becoming unconscious from the blood rushing to our heads."

Alejandro tried to untie his feet and legs when he realizes that she tied his hands to his sides. He screams in panic "Please help me Izzy holding me captive!"

Izzy laughs "Oh I like that part of the game to." "Help we're up here!"

It goes back to the editing room with Chris laughing "Izzy used to torture that guy all the time now that she's back I'm sure they'll be more of these clips soon."

It cuts back to the challenge with Chef wrapping poison ivy around his face and puts two cucumbers over his eyes. After a few seconds Alejandro starts to freak out and rips the poison ivy off his face and they see his face is red with bumps all over it.

Chris looks at him "Hmm okay so you pulled it off too early so you're out."

It then proceeds to do a montage where the remaining people start getting out. **(I can't think of any more challenges so just try and imagine some.)**

It goes where there just Leshawna, Mike, and Geoff remaining. Chris looks at them "We're down to three people, so first up is Leshawna."

Chris spins the wheel and it lands on a spider picture.

Chef comes over to her with spider and Chris explains what she has to do "Okay Leshawna all you have to do is put this on your arm and you can't shake it off for of course ten seconds."

Chef puts it on her arm and it crawls on her for about three seconds before she freaks out.

Leshawna confession "Okay that was not my best moment, but if you remember from the phobia factor challenge I'm afriad spiders so I couldn't handle it."

Chris says "So Leshawna is out leaving Mike and Geoff still in the race for the trailer." He points over to the trailer.

Mike confession "I am so not quitting my plan is to win that trailer so me and Zoey could have a private place to talk and I can finally tell her the truth about me and maybe also include that I like her." "I'm determined to win."

Geoff confession "Dudes if I'm gonna be honest I'm still major bummed that Bridge is gone, but I'm also feeling good with myself since I've lasted this long I'm gonna win it for Bridge to make her proud of me." "Love you babe." He puts his hands together to look like a heart.

Chris says "Okay so now that we've completed many rounds of torture we're down to two steely competitors and the sudden-death round."

Chris spins the wheel "Geoff it's up to you your final challenge is the Grizzly Bear Log Roll."

Geoff confused "The Grizzly what roll?"

It cuts to the river Geoff is on one side of a log and a bear is on the other. Chris explains the challenge "Molotov the bear preforms with the Russian national circus and has been the European log rolling champion for the past 12 years to win you must last 10 seconds on the log while avoiding certain death in the piranha-infested water."

The piranha's jump up out of the water.

Geoff and the bear began to glare at each other. Geoff with a determined look while the bear smirks at him. While they're still looking at each other. Chris interrupts them by saying "Geoff you could back out now."

Geoff looks at the bear and then looks at Mike and the other eliminated guys and girls in stocks. He then looks at the sparkly trailer "No way dude I'm not giving in not only am I winning for Bridge I'm gonna that rockin' trailer!" "No bear dude is gonna be beat me or intimidate me."

Geoff gets on the log and doesn't really have a lot of balance the clock dings and Chris says "And go!"

Molotov begins to run on the log while Geoff still has some trouble keeping his balance. The camera looks at Molotov's feet and then at Geoff's and he starts to feel more determined after thinking about Bridgette.

Molotov starts to looks worried as he's determined when all of sudden Geoff does a small jump and lands with both of his feet still on the log.

Soon after that the log hit into Molotov's private area making him cringe in pain. The log then rotates with Molotov going underwater and the piranhas jump out of the water when the log turns fully over Molotov has no fur and he's still holding onto his kiwis with a piranha on his ear.

Geoff is still on the log and says "Yeah dudes I did it I beat the bear log rolling champion!"

Chris points at Geoff "And Geoff wins so that means Mike is out."

Mike looks down sadly "Oh come on."

Chris says "He wins invincibility and the grand prize."

Geoff gets down and goes over to Mike "Sorry dude, but I wanted to win." "So if you'll excuse me." He begins to celebrate and as Chef's polishing the trailer Geoff opens the door and goes inside.

Chris says to the contestants who are in stocks "While Geoff checks out his trailer full of food we check out his blood pressure." "While the rest of you go to the confessional booth and vote off a camper other then Geoff, Eva, Izzy, and Owen." "They all also have immunity since they've just returned to the game and therefore it would quoting the producers on this "unfair" to eliminate any of them on their first day back."

It cuts to the elimination ceremony and Chef is standing on top of a mountain and just like a wolf he howls.

Chris is at the barrel as usual "Okay so first thing up we ran out of marshmallows."

Owen screams out in despair "Nooooo!"

Chris continues "I've reviewed the confessionals and found them to be there's a lot of hate in this group which is awesome while I normally protect your privacy in the spirit of airing your dirty laundry I'm gonna go live with your confessionals."

Heather confession "Since there's so many people I could chose from who I despise there's only one choice so long Alejandro."

Duncan confession "I vote out Alejandro no offense it's just the dude is kinda sketchy to me."

Gwen confession "Okay as much as I'd like to be voting for Heather I'm gonna have to vote for Ellody she's a genius no hard feelings though this is a just a move I think is good for my game."

Carrie confession "I'm voting for Lindsey I just couldn't think of anyone who I have any personal vendettas against I don't really have a lot of enemies." "So I just thought of choosing her."

DJ confession "Heather is probably the most rude person here so that's why I'm voting for her."

Geoff confession "I'm voting for Leshawna the girl is tough as nails and a competition beast she almost at lasted Mike last time."

Lindsey confession she's brushing her finger over her lips "I can't get over how smooth this is." "Anyway I vote off Sky cause she's like an awesome athlete girl."

Eva confession "He's immune, but I'm still voting for Owen because it's his fault I was eliminated thank Devin for that little tip Owen."

Mike confession "I'm voting for Ellody she's a genius and was the Bass's leader so she has some skills."

Devin confession "No hard feelings I'm voting for DJ he's a physical threat so there's my reason."

Zoey confession "I like DJ he's so nice, but I'm sadly voting for him because I see him as a physical threat."

Alejandro confession "I'm voting for DJ he's nice and nice doesn't help you get far in competitions such as this."

Sky confession "I'm voting for Alejandro I've told my alliance members to vote for him so hopefully we have enough votes."

Owen confession "Okay I don't know a lot of what's happened since I've been gone so I guess I could vote for a physical threat and vote off DJ."

Leshawna confession "It's obvious for who I'm voting for Heather has got to go."

Ellody confession "I'm standing by my friends and voting for Alejandro goodbye."

Izzy confession "Oh my gosh I so missed this confessional anyway my friend Alejandro told me to vote off DJ so nothing personal, but that's my vote."

Chris smiles at those votes "Now those interesting confessionals brought a smile to my face and shows where you're loyalties lie between each other." "But after tallying all the votes I can say that it was DJ who received the most votes against him." "Sorry dude guess your teammates saw you as a physical threat dude and just to Alejandro you were apparently too nice for this game."

DJ gets up and looks at all of them "Guys I'm sorry if I was a physical threat though I don't know why you guys didn't vote for Heather girl needs to go." "I hope she's gone soon." Heather glares at him.

The scene flashes to DJ on the Boat of Losers he yells out to everyone "Bye guys I'll misss you especially my friends from the Bass team!"

Geoff and the others wave him goodbye.

Geoff turns to the others "Come on dudes everyone, but Heather is invited to a party at my new crib."

Everyone celebrates as everyone but Heather goes to the party. When they're all gone Heather flips her hair "Whatever I didn't want to go into your party anyway it's probably gonna be super cramped anyway with that many people in that tiny trailer."

Heather goes back to the cabin and the camera fades to black.

 **Okay there we have it the first merge chapter and you know who's back tell me you're thoughts on each of them and yes I will have I make three custom episodes to accommodate for all these peolple and if you'd like you can PM me a challenge idea if you'd like. I only need two of them for the three since I can already tell you I will have a custom episode involving the mines and that episode will be a double elimination episode.**

 **Now I'm sure you'd like to also know the vote tallies well here they are:**

 **DJ: 5 votes**

 **Heather: 2 votes**

 **Alejandro: 4 votes**

 **Lindsey: 1 vote**

 **Owen: 1 vote (even though since he was immune it didn't count for him.)**

 **Ellody: 2 votes**

 **Sky: 1 vote**

 **Leshawna: 1 vote**

 **Now I know some of you may be sad that DJ is gone, but I sadly had no more plans for him anymore. I originally wanted to eliminate him in the Serial Killer episode like in the cannon, but I didn't want the episode to be so close to the cannon because if I didn't put that rule where Eva, Izzy, and Owen has immunity Eva would've went home just like in the cannon and I didn't want that. I wanna make Eva have some good character development unlike they gave her in the cannon.**

 **Geoff won the challenge tell me your thoughts on that as well.**

 **Review, fav, follow, and recommend this to your friends see you next time for the next chapter Drama Fans.**


	16. Search and Do Not Destroy

**Okay guys this is an episode I know you'll enjoy now here's the thing Heather will kiss one of the guys in relationships so you'll find out who in this chapter. Who in your head is she gonna kiss is it Duncan from the Gwuncan ship or will it be Mike from the Zoke ship? You'll find out in this chapter.**

 **Boys: Geoff, Alejandro, Duncan, Mike, Owen, and Devin**

 **Girls: Sky, Zoey, Heather, Ellody, Gwen, Carrie, Izzy, Eva, Leshawna, and Lindsey**

 **28th place Max: (The Super Villain)**

 **27th place Lightning: (The Athletic Overachiever)**

 **26th place Noah: (The Schemer)**

 **25th place Dave: (The Normal Guy)**

 **(RETURNED)** **Izzy: (The Pycho Hose Beast)**

 **24th place Cameron: (The Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy)**

 **23rd place Tyler: (The Jock)**

 **22nd place (Quit) Dawn : (The Moonchild)**

 **(RETURNED) Eva: (The Female Bully)**

 **(RETURNED) Owen: (The Party Guy)**

 **21st place Staci: (The Compulsive Liar)**

 **20th place Brick: (The Cadet)**

 **19th place Emma: (The Busy Girl)**

 **18th place Bridgette: (The Surfer Girl)**

 **17th place DJ: ( The Brickhouse With Heart)**

 **(As you can see the elimination order has changed well that's because I had to account for the returned contestants so everyone who has been eliminated their placement has been changed**

 **. So everyone after Izzy the placement is changed like Staci used to be 18th place, but since I added three retunees she's been bumped down to 21st place. Sorry if you guys don't like this change in the elimination order, but I looked at other TD stories similar to this like Fangren's original series who bumped people's placement down to accommodate for the returned contestants at the merge.)**

Chris narrates "Last time on Total Drama Island the teams were finally merged meaning no more Gophers and no more Bass." "To add more spice to the merge I brought three contestants back to the island Eva, Izzy, and Owen." (Pictures of all three of them flash after he says each of their names.) "Thanks to some little words of fear from Devin to Eva he made Eva very very very angry at Owen." (Shows clip of Eva chasing after Owen as he ran in fear.) "After the girls got reacquainted with each other we of course started the challenge with a fun and painful game of Say Uncle." "Everyone was put through painful ways of torture." (Shows clip of the snapping turtle biting down on Duncan's kiwis, DJ getting wrapped up in a boa constrictor, and Alejandro getting a poison ivy wrap on his face.) "All for the grand prize of a trailer and in the end Geoff still majorly heartbroken because Bridgette was eliminated won the challenge for her and had immunity." "Everyone voted for someone and most surprisingly it was DJ who got the most votes and took the Boat of Losers out of here." "Today is a new day though and with that new day is a challenge where I can torture these guys and laugh my butt off." Chris laughs to himself "Check it out on this brand new episode of Total Drama Island!"

Zoey and Mike meeting up at the Mess Hall at night.

Zoey asks Mike "Okay Mike you finally convinced me to meet you here now explain yourself." "What did you mean when you said your characters aren't characters?"

Mike looks at her still nervous and then he looks into her eyes and sees that she really wants to know.

Mike sighs and admits "I don't have characters I have multiple personality disorder." "Those characters you think ruin our conversations are actually my personalities who sometimes have more control over my body then I do."

He asks Zoey afraid of what she'll say "Zoey do you still like me or do you think I'm a freak?"

Zoey has her mouth open in shock for a bit after she heard what he said. She has a calm look on her face and puts a hand on his shoulder to try to comfort him "Mike why would I think you're a freak?" "It may be an interesting part of you, but there are some parts that I like about the real you." "You're funny, nice, and overall one of the best guys I've ever met." "You may have multiple personality disorder, but I still like you."

Mike now feeling happy from her words "That's actually one of the nicest things anyone has ever said about me, my parents are one of the few people who try and support me." "The people back at my high school typically antagonize me and even call me a freak because of it."

Zoey leans in closer "I don't think they should treat you like that." "Back where I'm from there are jocks everywhere and it's why I signed up for this show in the first place." "I signed up to make some friends."

Mike looks closer into her eyes "Zoey would you like it if we were more then friends?" "I think your one of the nicest and sweetest girl's I've ever met." "So what do you say?"

Zoey nods happily "Yes Mike I'd love to be your girlfriend."

They lean in closer and then the two of them kiss each other on the lips after their done kissing they both have a blush on their cheeks.

They try to say something but end up saying it at the same time "I like you, would you want to- you go first no your go first."

They both laugh to themselves and then Mike says "So after the show is over would you go on a real date with me?"

Zoey smiles "I'd like to come on its getting late and I'm thinking that we may have a challenge tomorrow so let's head back to the cabins and get some sleep."

They both head back to the cabins while holding hands. Alejandro is watching from the bushes with a smirk on his face.

Alejandro confession "Multiple personality disorder what an interesting and useful thing to use to my advantage." "What an eventful day this shall be."

The scene still is in the night when it goes to Ellody, Sky, Gwen, and Duncan meeting up in the tool shed.

Gwen says "Thanks for allowing me to join your alliance hopefully we can get Alejandro out soon."

Ellody confession "Okay it took some major convincing from Duncan to me to let Gwen in the alliance since Gwen voted for me last time." "He was able to make me feel like it wasn't anything personal so hopefully she and I can be good alliance mates and perhaps friends in the future."

Ellody adjust her glasses and nods "Oh yes quite true Alejandro is smart and manipulative so it will be difficult to eliminate him the others on the island believe him to be good."

Sky joins in "Except Heather she confronted Alejandro about sabotaging the Gophers when Emma lost the challenge because she was distracted by his body."

Duncan says "Yeah, but there's no way Heather would work with us not only is she annoying but she pretty much hates all of us."

Gwen agrees "Yeah I'm surprised she wasn't eliminated sooner." "We were close, but Emma lost the tiebreaker challenge."

Sky says "Alright then once we get rid of Alejandro then Heather will be our next target agreed?" She puts her hand out.

They all look at each other and then they all put their hands in the center and then when they let go they each say something different since they didn't agree on what they'd say.

Sky says "To victory!"

Ellody says "Eliminating Alejandro!"

Gwen says "To the alliance!"

Duncan says "To winning the money!" He then looks at the others and says "Okay we should've discussed what we'd for the alliance chant or whatever you call that."

The girls all say at the same time "Agreed."

Ellody looks at her alliance members "I think this alliance is working perfectly." "It's going to be late come on we must head back to the cabins so that we may gain enough sleep to prepare for the challenge tomorrow."

Sky asks "How do you know there's going to be a challenge?"

Ellody answers "It's been two days since our last one and tomorrow will be the third day when there typically is a new challenge." "When the challenges are held are one of the few things Chris is actually consistent with."

Gwen yawns "Well then I guess we should go to sleep before we're too tired to complete yesterday."

They all start to leave and Duncan and Gwen leave next to each other.

The scene goes to the morning with a hairless squirrel with stubble around its mouth wearing someone's underwear coming out from a hole in a tree with a coffee mug in its paw. He walks across the branch scratches his back and yawns.

A red bird flies by and the camera focuses a shot at Geoff's trailer it lands on the glass window on the door as Geoff opens it yawns, scratches his back, and then leaves the trailer.

It goes to the morning Duncan gets out of the water and sees Gwen sketching in her sketchbook. He yells over to her "Hey Pasty what are you sketching over there?!"

Gwen looks nervous and responds "Nothing."

The camera zooms in on Gwen's drawing and it's a sketch of Duncan shirtless wearing his swim trunks. She sees the camera and looks annoyed at it and puts her hand over the lens.

Gwen confession "Okay seriously I so like Duncan." "I mean come on we have so much in common and he seems like such a great guy minus the going to juivie sometimes."

The scene goes to Chris wearing a pirate outfit and he lights the cannon's fuse and it shoots a real cannonball out of it.

Geoff hears it while he's resting on a lounge chair with a glass of orange soda on the armrest and it lands straight onto his trailer making it explode. Geoff gets up in alarm "Oh no dudes all my stuff was in there!"

What's more strangely is that a toilet lands a few feet away from Geoff. Geoff looks at it in awe and fear "That could've crushed me!"

Chris says into his megaphone imitating a stereotypical pirate voice "Arg maties meet me at the amphitheater in five minutes and I'll tell you about today's challenge!"

It goes onto everyone is getting a seat at Chris and Chef are standing on the stage where in the middle of it is a tarp with some unknown stuff under it.

Geoff comes it with some of his bags with a bit of steaming coming off of them.

Chef is wearing a pirate hat and bandanna.

Chris says in his pirate voice again "Well my little scallywags have we got an adventure in store for ye." Chris's fake parrot tilts and he quickly fixes it.

Owen asks "Hey Chris what's under the tarp?"

Chris answers "All in good tune laddie who here who here has a hankerin' for a good old-fashioned treasure hunt?"

Gwen rolls her eyes not really caring.

Chris continues to talk in his pirate voice "Now this here treasure hunt gotta twist maties what you're looking for isn't hidden and it isn't treasure."

Duncan equally annoyed and uncaring as Gwen and asks him "If there's no treasure then what's with the eye patch and the plastic parrot?"

Chris responds not giving up the pirate voice "Arg shiver me timbers good question me boy you're looking for keys to a treasure chest."

Chris holds up a key and Chef takes the tarp and reveals a pile of treasure chests.

Chris continues his explanation with the pirate voice "Inside each one of these chests is a treasure that will pamper you landlubbers and one of these chests will even give you invincibility ha-har." "Now come round and pull a clue out of this bucket or you'll have to walk the plank."

Gwen and Owen look nervous at the bucket after everything they had to deal with in the last challenge.

Everyone takes a piece of wood out from the bucket.

Chris explains still with the pirate voice "These clues will tell you where your key be stowed."

Owen looks at his afraid and stutters a bit saying the word "Bbbear!"

Eva looks over at his card and smiles "Ha loser all I have to do is find one in the dodgeball course."

Chris goes over to Owen does his signature chuckle and then talks in his actual voice "I was hoping you'd get that one dude."

He then laughs to himself "Bear hunter yeah right." He laughs to himself more and puts air quotes on the words "bear hunter."

Heather holds up her clue and Chris explains that it's for "Chef's fridge nice." "I hear he brushes it daily for fingerprints." Heather looks slightly afraid after hearing that.

Geoff holds up his card and Chris says "That there is the septic tank for the washrooms."

The scene flashes and Chris is talking in his pirate voice again "Now you scallywags go find your keys and bring them back by 6:00 pm Eastern Standard Time." He points to a golden watch on his wrist.

The scene flashes again Chris continues to explain the challenge in his pirate voice and demonstrates on the chest "To open the chest and get your loot." "Fair thee well young scallywags." He yells into his megaphone still with the pirate voice to the campers "Now get to it!"

Heather confession she sighs annoyed "I don't know who came up with these lame-o challenges and memo to Chris those pirate tights don't exactly flatter your legs savvy."

Owen confession he looks excited "Woo hoo I am all about the treasure hunt." He laughs to himself "Yes!" He then looks nervous "Bears are a little concerning, but there's treasure." "I also hope that Eva doesn't try and destroy me today especially since I'm close to bears that can tear me to pieces."

Chris does a voice over whispering "Devin first challenge to grab his key from the man-eating shark infested lake."

Devin thinks and then gets an idea he comes back wearing his swim trunks and has a pair of fish in both of his hands he throws them off the distance distracting the sharks.

He jumps in and grabs his key when he comes up from the dock and sees Carrie there waiting for him.

Carrie hugs him "Oh Devin you had some quick thinking there where'd you get that idea."

Devin answers "I think I saw it in a movie once I'm just glad it worked." "Listen Carrie is it alright if we have a talk about what happened I don't want things to be awkward between us anymore."

Carrie nods "Neither do I let's go have that talk before I have to do my challenge."

Devin asks "What challenge did you get?"

Carrie replies "I have to go find my key where it's surrounded by rat traps."

Devin cringes "Ow that does not sound good let's hope you don't get your hand or feet um snapped."

Carrie chuckles "Oh believe me I'm gonna try and be really careful."

The scene flashes to the kitchen with Heather holding up her clue.

Chris begins his whispering voice over "Heather must retrieve her key from inside Chef's bank vault of a fridge without getting caught."

Heather makes her way over to the fridge door and opens it and Chef is in the doorway with a meat cleaver in his right hand. Heather then closes the door again and walks away very afriad.

It flashes to Gwen walking around and seeing a skunk poke it's head out of a hillside hole.

Gwen sees the smell radiate from the skunk and cringes in disgust.

Duncan comes by and asks her "Are you okay Pasty?"

Gwen responds putting her hand over her nostrils "My key is in that skunk hole, skunks totally freak me out."

Duncan tells her "Well I can help you get it I mean I still need to do my challenge, but eh a guy can help out his girl if she needs it."

Gwen gestures towards the skunk hole "How can you help out this is practically impossible?"

Duncan smirks "How about you just pour some water down there and that can flush him out?"

Gwen asks curiously "Can skunks swim?"

Duncan shrugs "Heck if I know."

Gwen smiles at him "Alright then."

The two of them look at each smiling.

The scene flashes to Chef's kitchen.

Heather is sneaking by and sees Chef sleeping on the table with a meat cleaver, chainsaw, and two very sharp looking knives.

She's crawls under the kitchen saloon doors and she crawls over to the fridge she opens the door sees the key and picks it up and crawls under the door, but this time she crawls onto a creaky board.

Chef's eyes open and says something from a dream I guess he was having "How come all the other kids get ponies?" Heather runs off hoping Chef won't find her.

The scene flashes to Duncan and Gwen carrying a bucket of water they dump it down the skunks hole and the skunk is flushed down the hill.

Gwen grabs her key from the hole.

Gwen confession "Okay that was kinda nice that Duncan helped me out with getting the skunk out from the hole." "He's okay." She then perks up "Okay he's more then okay he's so incredible, but don't tell anyone I said that."

Duncan confession "The fact that Gwen is more independent and edgy then most girls I've ever met don't also forget the fact that she's hot to." "She's probably one of the best girls I've met so I'd get shot with skunk spray for her if she needs it."

Gwen looks at Duncan dreamily and then kisses him.

Chris in the editing room pauses and does another voice over "Awe what a trust-building heartwarming moment." (He does a circle with an editors marker around part of their lips and face) "Did I see tongue there?"

Heather is shown eavesdropping in the bushes.

Heather confession "That's just too much there are too many couples on this stupid island." "So if I wanna gain some footing over those couples/alliances I'm going to have to break one of them up." "Let's see who are my options Geoff can't be a option because Bridgette is gone, Devin and Carrie aren't really a couple they're just a strange relationship, so that leaves Gwen and Duncan and now the new couple who I saw fawning over each other in the Mess Hall this morning Mike and Zoey." "Decisions decisions."

The scene flashes to Duncan standing in front of a big flaming hoop. Duncan crouches down and jumps straight through the hoop grabbing his key.

Chris does his voice over again "Duncan's tough exterior seems to be helping him with his challenge, (the scene flashes to Mike climbing up a tree) but good old Mike seems a little out of his league."

He climbs up to the branch and starts to slowly go across the branch he sees a woodpecker start to peck at the tree branch and Mike doesn't look so comfortable or happy.

The scene flashes to Geoff holding up his clue it then shows that he's wearing a pair of goggles and is standing over a toilet.

Chris does his voice over "Meanwhile back in the communal washrooms things are starting to pile up." Geoff puts the mouth piece for the goggles in his mouth and he sheds a single tear and puts his foot in the toilet.

The scene flashes to Lindsey holding up her clue and the camera zooms out to see a beehive.

Izzy comes next to her and looks down at Lindsey's clue and does a small 'that isn't anything' gesture with her hand. She comes in covered in bees except for her around her face and holds up Lindsey's key. The bees then get off of Izzy and starts to attack Lindsey. Lindsey runs off screaming and jumps into the water with the bees over where she jumped.

Izzy calls out to her and waves "Good luck Lindsey."

The scene flashes to the cave where a bear is wearing Owen's key around his neck.

Owen is hiding by a bush near the cave entrance and talks to himself and repeats very afraid "Oh no oh no oh no." He reaches down to pick up the key off the sleeping bear's neck when Owen gets his hand on the key the bear still asleep grabs Owen by his head and holds Owen like a teddy bear.

Owen whispers very quietly "Oh crap."

The scene flashes to Izzy holding up her clue and she sees a rattlesnake with the key wrapped around its body.

Izzy goes over to it and talks to it "Hey little fella how are you doing?" "Ah boy you sure are cute (the rattlesnake reaches out and bites on her head) and feisty to."

Izzy falls to the ground and Heather comes over to her "Izzy there's no time for that come on we need to have an alliance meeting."

Izzy stands up picks up her key and with the snake wrapped around herself asks "We're in an alliance together?"

Heather rolls her eyes "Yes Izzy now come on follow me."

She then walks over to the docks with Izzy "Okay here's how it is I need your help to break up Mike and Zoey." "So Izzy I need you to go write a letter to Zoey."

The scene flashes to Leshawna standing above a rickety bridge that's missing the planks in the middle with two crocodiles looking ready to eat and her key in between both the crocs on a rock in a cup.

The next flash goes to Eva in the dodgeball court she enters through the door and Chris does his voice over "In order for Eva to get her key she must avoid the dogdeball cannon and retrieve her key off of it."

Eva then goes closer to the center of the court and dodgeballs are shot at her she narrowly avoids each one each one she dodges they do a slow motion shot of the dodgeballs. After the cannon is empty she goes over and grabs her key off of it.

Eva confession "That challenge was easy back home dodgeball is the game I dominate in." "Everyone on my team and the opposing team is too afriad to play they all just wait for the opposing team to all have a dodgeball shot at them."

It goes to Carrie being in the kitchen and sees the rat traps and her key is in the center of the field of rat traps. She tries to avoid each one carefully and eventually reaches down to grab her key.

The scene goes to Alejandro climbing up the cliff from the trust exercise day and he tries to avoid the rusty nails and explosives that Chris never took off the cliff side. An explosion goes off in his face and his face is covered in ash and he sees his key and picks it up.

The next scene goes to the cliff (the one from episode 1) where Sky jumps off it and lands in the safe zone. She doesn't come back up for a bit and then her head comes out from the water and holds up her key.

The next scene goes Ellody standing in the kitchen with Chef he has a grin on his face and puts a jar filled with cockroaches on the table he takes off the lid and a few of them walk out of the jar.

Chef tells her "Alright Ellody your key is in this jar of cockroaches so you best find it soon before they climb up your arm and start walking in your clothes."

Ellody looks at the jar nervously and puts her hand in it.

The scene flashes to Izzy going into the girls cabin and placing the letter on Zoey's pillow. She then hears Zoey's voice "Alright bye thanks for talking with me Gwen."

Zoey comes inside and sees the letter and picks it up and smiles. The camera shows Izzy hanging onto the ceiling with the snake that's still wrapped around herself slightly hanging down.

Zoey begins to read it out "Meet me by the Dock of Shame at 5 o'clock for a little surprise love, Mike." She looks up dreamily at reading it.

The scene goes to a overview shot of the island with the seagull with part of the fishing net wrapped around it's neck a crocodile jumps up and eats the seagull whole.

The scene flashes to the septic tank where Geoff is yelling out in agony "For all that's good someone tell me where this key is!"

Heather meets up with Izzy over the septic tank and she whispers so Geoff can't hear them "Alright so after you lead Mike to me watch for Zoey and then give me the signal."

Izzy nods and whispers back "Got it."

Heather is tapping her foot on the dock impatiently and looks at her watch no one ever has seen her have. "Where is she I knew I couldn't count on her?"

The camera goes to the right. Izzy is tricking Mike and says "I just don't know what's up with Heather it's like she's super upset and I can't find out why."

Heather then notices them and begins to fake cry and Izzy motions to her "Maybe you should go talk to her." "I mean you are one of the nicest guys at this camp that's why I got you to come help."

Mike nods and goes over to her "Hey Heather you alright anything wrong does it involve Alejandro?"

Heather glares at hearing that and continues to fake cry hiding her face behind the pole so he can't see "Well I don't wanna sound like a suck or anything, but Zoey's just been so mean to me and I just don't get why." "I I don't think I can go on."

Izzy looks off in the distance high up the tree with the snake still wrapped around her.

Mike confused "Zoey?" "Zoey's usually so nice to everyone why'd she be mean to you?"

Mike confession "Except for obvious reasons seriously even a girl like Zoey couldn't stand Heather."

Heather then hugs Mike and continues to fake cry "I'm just so surprised to hear you supporting her you know after all the horrible things she says about you and oops."

Mike surprised takes Heather's arms off of him and asks "What do you mean?"

Heather keeps pretending to cry "I feel terrible telling you this I I promised I wouldn't say a word, but you should know Zoey confided in the girls last week she really can't stand you thinks you're a total fake who keeps secrets from her, your gap in your teeth looks hideous, and she's only stringing you along to get further in the game."

Mike actually believing her "But I thought Zoey and me had a real connection I mean I even told her my secret last night."

Zoey then starts to come by and Izzy does the signal "Caw caw caw." Birds come around her attracted by the bird call.

Heather puts her hand on Mike's shoulder "Zoey's just playing you for your vote she's played us all and you're just so nice that I can't watch you fall word anymore."

Mike still believes every word that she's saying "Wow and all this time I thought she liked me." "She really said I was a fake secret keeping person?"

Heather nods and Izzy keeps doing the signal this time louder and with more birds around the tree "Caw caw caw caw caw!"

Heather puts her hand on his cheek and says "Zoey may think you're a fake, but I think you're really nice." She leans in and kisses Mike on the lips.

Zoey sees this and looks broken and tears begin to form around her eyes at seeing that she drops the letter steps on it and runs away crying.

Once Heather is done kissing Mike he instantly feels guilty and walks away.

Mike goes down on the beach feeling so bad he begins to punch the sand.

Zoey goes to the end of the Dock and screams in despair.

Zoey confession "Cheater!"

Mike confession "Manipulator!"

It begins to transition from each one of their confessions.

Mike confession "I thought we had-

Zoey confession "Something real, but I guess I we didn't."

It flashes to Owen in the cave still under the bear Owen his key and brushes it over the bears nose. It takes it's arm off of him and then it yawns and Owen's whole head in his mouth.

Owen whispers now even more afriad then he was before "Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no (the bear opens his eyes) no infinity."

Zoey is crying into her pillow and Leshawna enters the cabin covered in scratches, water, a bite that tore through the side of her shirt.

She notices Zoey crying and comes over to her "What's up girl?"

Zoey takes the pillow off her face and asks Leshawna "What happened to you?"

Leshawna twirls her key around her finger "Ha you should see the crocodiles." She sits down next to her on the bed and puts her hand on Zoey's back "What about you what's up?"

Zoey says "Well you see what happened was-

The scene flashes and Leshawna runs out of the cabin angry "Heather is so off this island!"

Leshawna goes to the toilet and speaks into it "We need you in the alliance so we can vote off Heather she's playing around with Zoey's boy Mike!"

Geoff confession "I can't believe Mike would cheat on Zoey and with Heather that stinks man."

Leshawna runs over to Sky and Ellody talking together by the beach "Hey girls we need you in an alliance to vote off Heather she's playing around with Zoey's boy Mike!"

Leshawna finds Duncan on the porch of the guy's cabin twirling his key she whispers into Duncan's ear.

The scene goes to Zoey holding up end clue which is a bunny with her key next to it.

Zoey confession "Okay I was really sad about this whole Mike and Heather thing, but I remembered I didn't get my key yet hopefully my key can give me invinciblity so Heather can go and Mike can start explaining."

She walks over the bunny thinking it was no problem and then it roars at her and she screams in panic.

Leshawna hears that and runs over to her "Zoey girl what's wrong now?"

Zoey points over to the bunny looking angry and barring huge teeth.

Leshawna looks at it "Oh no you don't." "No one scares my friend."

Leshawna kicks the bunny away and picks up the key and hands it to Zoey "Here girl you ever need Leshawna's help again and I'll help you out."

Chris comes in on the PA system "Okay campers meet me at the campfire in 10 and bring your keys."

Leshawna confession "I've done my bit I told everyone who'd listen about those two timers either way one of them is history."

It goes to everyone holding their nose in disgust at Geoff smelling like the septic tank.

Izzy arrives and waves at everyone with the rattlesnake still wrapped around her "Hey guys ew what stinks?"

Duncan points out to her "Izzy you've got a snake on your head."

Izzy brushes it off and says "I know, but don't worry he's friendly (the rattlesnake bites into her head again) see kisses."

Izzy falls onto the ground from the venom.

Chris is still in his pirate uniform and says in his pirate impression "Yar it be time to claim your treasure those fortunate enough to bare a precious key come forth with it."

Duncan puts his key in his chest and when he opens it and pulls out a bag of chips and something else "Is this the best you can do?"

Chris points two fingers at him and nods yes.

Owen holds up hair key and asks "My key won't open any chest."

Chris talking in his normal voice "Oh yeah (he laughs to himself) I forgot to mention that some of the keys don't open up any chests."

You see the camera zoom out to see half of Owen is inside the bear's mouth "Oh come on!" "Can you at least do something about him?"

Owen points to the bear and three tranquilizer darts are shot two hitting the bear and one hitting Owen knocking both of them out.

Gwen opens her and pulls out a toaster.

Heather opens her chest and pulls out a basket with what looks like shampoos and conditioners and a piece of paper in the center.

She takes it out and looks at it "Ohlook an invincibility pass lucky me."

Ellody and Sky look at her angrily and annoyed.

Mike opens his chest and pulls out two bottles of soda.

Leshawna gets a lamp and Lindsey gets an accordion.

Geoff opens his and pulls out a bottle.

Chris comes near him and says "While Geoff will be able to cover up that foul stench with a can of new cleaver body spray." "Cleaver it cuts through the stink."

Geoff sounds annoyed at first "I just snorkeled in a septic tank for cologne (he then looks happy) nice!"

Chris talks while everyone is holding their rewards "I hope everyone got the treasure they were looking for and more, but now it's time to do your duty and send one of you off the island for good." "So cast your votes (he starts talking like a pirate again) and I'll see ye buccaneers back at the campfire after sundown yar har har."

Leshawna confession "Looks like Mike is going down."

Owen confession his eyes are a little wonky from the tranq dart and only says "Mike."

Duncan says looking mad "You messed up dude."

Carrie says to the camera "There really isn't any other choices."

Mike confession "I feel like I've made such good friends here on island and it's kinda hard to choose someone to vote for."

Lindsey confession she doesn't say anything and just is peeing in the confessional reading a magazine.

Heather confession "I'm really getting into this game I can play these losers like a violin."

Alejandro confession he does a slow clap "Well done Heather what a grand plan you've made though in the end I'll have the last laugh and perhaps the end shall be soon."

It goes to the elimination ceremony.

Chris stands in his normal place in the ceremony "And now the moment we've all been waiting for the moment of truth." He holds out the platter of marshmallows "Marshmallow time!"

"You know the routine whoever doesn't get a marshmallow it's curtains for you."

He points toward the campers and he begins saying everyone's name begins to toss them all a marshmallow "Izzy, Geoff, Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsey, Carrie, Alejandro, Duncan, Owen, Eva, Devin, Heather, Zoey, Devin, Sky, and Ellody." "Marshmallows for the lot of you."

Mike then looks down and see no marshmallows for him and looks shocked.

Chris tells him "Sorry dude you're out."

Leshawna goes over to him to taunt him "That's right take your two timing ways back where you came from!"

Mike still very shocked "What but I thought we were all getting along?"

Heather not really caring "I guess you were wrong."

Zoey gasps gets up and yells "You probably don't even care do you?!"

Heather answers not caring "Hey I'm just playing the game."

Mike goes over to "Why would you care you think I'm a fake faced guy?"

Zoey surprised where he heard that asks "Where'd you hear that from?"

Mike points to Heather "Her."

Heather does a sarcastic wave to them.

Zoey rolls her eyes annoyed that Heather would stoop so low "Even after everything I still didn't vote for you."

Mike asks "Then how'd I get kicked off?"

Leshawna comes over to them "My bad I jumped the gun on that one told everyone to vote off either you or Heather."

Heather comes to them smugly "But tonight I'm invincible so that leaves poor old Mike here."

Leshawna annoyed clentches her hands "Looks like we got played sorry hon."

Zoey then looks upset realizing everything that Heather did.

Mike grabs her hands and tries to comfort her "Hey Zoey don't worry." "This whole crazy thing happened, but we both know we're okay now right?"

Zoey smiles at him "Of course we're okay Heather manipulated everyone and she put a huge target on her back because of it."

Mike puts his hand on her cheek "I want you to be tough and fight to the end for the both of us." "I'll be watching and cheering for you back home." "In fact I made this for you it took a lot of effort would you wear it for me so you can always have a memory of me all the time."

He gets out a small piece of metal with his face craved into it with a string (Think of the necklace he gave her in the cannon.)

Zoey takes it in her hands and looks at it happily and then at Mike with some tears in her eyes "I'll miss you Mike."

Mike nods "Yeah I'm gonna miss you to Zoey."

They both lean in to kiss each other and when their lips are about to touch Chris interrupts them "Mike you have an appointment at the Dock of Shame and ticket for the Boat of Losers." "Let's go."

It flashes to the Boat of Losers with Mike waving goodbye to Zoey and Zoey doing the same with a tear going down her eye.

Everyone waves him goodbye except Heather.

Heather looking smug with herself "Love to stick around, but it's been a long day and I'm gonna hit the showers great work everybody."

It cuts to Heather being in the shower. She's humming to herself.

It then cuts to the back where Leshawna is connecting the tube of the septic tank and connects it to the shower pipes. She ties duct tape and turns the shower pipe valve

The septic tank starts to get pumped into the shower and Heather is it starts to spray all over Heather.

She says in complete and utter disgust. "What the- "Ew ugh is this sewage?" "Stop it stop it!" She then screams in disgust.

Leshawna laughs her head off and Heather continues to say to the shower as if it'll help"Stop it ugh stop it!" She screams in disgust again as the camera cuts to black.

 **It took all day, but I was finally able to finish this chapter. I hope you guys will liked this chapter. I know it must suck for you Zoke fans to finally have it officially happen only for Heather to break them up. Now I know this may seem bad, but there are only five guys left on the island, but don't worry each of them still have a chance to win. I'll see you next time Drama Fans in the next chapter of Total Drama Rearranged Island!**


	17. Hide and Be Sneaky

**Okay guys for this episode someone else will be eliminated now I know you're probably wondering why Heather didn't kiss Duncan and break Gwen's heart again like she did in the cannon. My reason for this is because Heather thinks Duncan is disgusting because you know it's Heather she's rude to everyone and Mike seemed slightly better in her head so that's why she kissed him. Now this episode will be the Hide and Sneak episode. Guess what Commando Zoey is now going to be in the story for a short time now that Mike her now official boyfriend has been eliminated, but she won't appear at the beginning of this episode just like in the cannon she'll appear in the middle and she'll be angry. Anyway hope you guys like it.**

 **Boys: Geoff, Alejandro, Duncan, Owen, and Devin**

 **Girls: Sky, Zoey, Heather, Ellody, Gwen, Carrie, Izzy, Eva, Leshawna, and Lindsey**

 **28th place Max: (The Super Villain)**

 **27th place Lightning: (The Athletic Overachiever)**

 **26th place Noah: (The Schemer)**

 **25th place Dave: (The Normal Guy)**

 **(RETURNED)** **Izzy: (The Pycho Hose Beast)**

 **24th place Cameron: (The Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy)**

 **23rd place Tyler: (The Jock)**

 **22nd place (Quit) Dawn : (The Moonchild)**

 **(RETURNED) Eva: (The Female Bully)**

 **(RETURNED) Owen: (The Party Guy)**

 **21st place Staci: (The Compulsive Liar)**

 **20th place Brick: (The Cadet)**

 **19th place Emma: (The Busy Girl)**

 **18th place Bridgette: (The Surfer Girl)**

 **17th place DJ: ( The Brickhouse With Heart)**

 **16th place Mike: (The Multiple Personality Disorder)**

Chris does his narration "Last time on Total Drama Island Mike and Zoey made it official after Mike finally told her his secret." (Shows clip of Mike and Zoey kissing.) "Eveyone was set on a painful and frightening treasure hunt where they had to find special keys." (Clips show the bear putting Owen's head in his mouth, Zoey getting scared by the bunny, and Leshawna coming back to the cabin with scratches and water all over her.) "Sadly when the elimination ceremony came it was Mike who was eliminated after Heather tricked everyone into thinking it was him who kissed her and with some help from Leshawna rallying everyone against the two of them his fate was sealed." (Shows clip of Heather kissing Mike, Zoey crying into her pillow, Leshawna rallying everyone, Mike giving Zoey the necklace after being eliminated, and the final clips shows everyone waving goodbye to Mike from the Dock.) "What glorious and ratings boosting drama will happen today check in out in this new installment of Total Drama Island?!"

The scene opens to Lindsey, Leshawna, and Zoey sitting on the porch.

Lindsey has a bottle of grape soda in her hand, Leshawna has a bag of sour cream and onion chips, and Zoey has a bag of marshmallows in her hand.

Lindsey holds up her bottle "Leshawna it was so awesome that you stole Heather's reward basket." "They included grape-tastic pop in her reward." "It's like my favorite brand of soda and it's one thing I've been really craving for on the island."

Leshawna eats some of the chips "Girl that's not all I did to that witch." "She was able to keep that invincibility pass last time, but I took my moment and gave her some payback for messing with my girl Zoey by voting off her man."

Zoey eats a marshmallow "I typically don't like to do stuff like that, but I helped Leshawna get back at Heather."

Lindsey asks curiously "What did you guys do?"

Heather comes out of the cabin angrily "Leshawna I can't believe you shredded my clothes." "You are so gonna pay for this." "Also you stole my reward!"

Leshawna shrugs her off "Girl as if I care besides you barely touched anything in here so I took it not like you really care."

Heather runs off angrily.

Lindsey confession "Heather is one of the worst people I know on the island I'm so glad Leshawna and Zoey shredded his clothes I actually would've liked to help them if they offered."

Heather confession "I so hate everyone here." "Sooner or later I'm going to have that hundred grand and I will never see any of these people ever again." "Especially Lindsey, Leshawna, and Gwen."

Leshawna confession "Heather is so out here this week there's no way that she can somehow weasel out of it this time." "We almost had when Emma was eliminated this we ain't gonna fail."

Zoey confession "I'm still majorly upset that Mike is gone." "I've had the girls to help comfort me even Eva has been kinda nice in her own way, she still kinda doesn't like me a little because I was a Gopher but I'll take what I can get."

The scene goes into the girls cabin Ellody and Carrie are talking.

Ellody asks her "So I've seen you've been making some progress with Devin anything good happen?"

Carrie sighs "It's still kinda awkward between us, but we're able to talk again." "He's actually talked less about Shelly ever since he found out I had a crush on him."

Ellody nods "Oh that's interesting I'm glad the two of you are making progress though if I may suggest something that could perhaps make you feel better may I suggest revenge against the one who revealed your crush."

Carrie surprised Ellody would suggest it "What would make you in the mood to sabotage someone that doesn't sound like you?"

Ellody nods in agreement "I know I'm not that kind of person, but Heather has become more and more irritating as of late her kicking Mike off crosses the line in my opinion well that and everything else she's done." "So are you in?"

Carrie thinks for a second and then smiles "Oh I am so in."

The scene flashes to Chris and the 15 remaining contestants are all standing on the Dock of Shame.

Chris begins to explain the challenge "Today's challenge is a good old fashioned game of hide and seek." "You all get ten minutes to hide before Chef Hatchet comes looking for you."

The scene shows a picture of Chef in his military gear he wore in the military challenge and Chris does a voice over describing Chef "With his military background and advanced degree in man hunting."

The scene has a split screen of Chef standing on the amphitheater wearing a graduation uniform and holding a most likely fake certificate.

The scene goes to the right side of the dock in his normal Chef uniform "He's uniquely qualified to make this game excruciatingly hard."

Chef pulls out a water gun and starts to pump it.

Duncan not impressed "What's with the water gun?" A laser from the scope on the water gun aims on the center of Duncan's forehead.

Chris continues with his explanation "The lifeguard's chair is home base when he finds you Chef will try to spray you." "If you escape his blast you can try to run to home base, but if he catches you on your way he'll douse you."

Duncan still not impressed says in a sarcastic tone "Oooh so we're gonna get splashed by a bit of water now I'm so terrified."

Chris wanting to get a good laugh tells Chef "Why don't you demonstrate Chef?"

Chef pumps the gun more and points it at Chris and shoots releasing a torrent of water from the gun blasting Chris far away.

Chris yells out from a far away hill annoyed and drenched "Not at me dude!"

Heather annoyed and wanting him to get to the point "So how do we win this game?"

Chris comes back still drenched and answers "You've got three options one don't get discovered in your hiding place, two run to home base before Chef blasts you, and three once you've been caught help Chef find other campers." "Do any of those and you win invincibility, all clear?"

Chris points at his watch "You got ten minutes to hide so all of you go!"

Everyone runs off in a hurry to hide leaving Lindsey alone on the Dock looking very nervous she runs off screaming.

The scene goes to Chris walking in front of the girls cabin he walks inside and approaches Lindsey's bunk

Lindsey is hiding under her blanket with the bottom half of her body not even under the blanket.

Chris talks to her to amuse himself "Lindsey couldn't you have done better then hiding under your covers?"

Lindsey not really good at the game says "Ha fooled you this isn't even my bunk."

Chris smiles and calls out "Oh Chef Hatchet!"

Chef then immediately kicks down the door frighting Lindsey and she somehow gets out of the cabin and you hear her scream the whole time she's running.

The scene goes to Leshawna and Ellody standing by the dock both wearing their bathing suits.

Leshawna whispers "Alright we'll hide under the water hopefully Chef won't find us."

Ellody nods and whispers back "Agreed it's quite interesting that we both had the same idea."

They climb down the ladder and both put a lily pad filter in their mouths.

The scene flashes to Chris walking near the communal bathrooms and inside Lindsey screams and hides in a bathroom stall.

She of course stands on the toilet making it super obvious she's there.

Chris still wanting to mess with her knocks on the stall door "Knock knock."

Lindsey being Lindsey actually answers him "Who's there?"

Chris answers the "The entire viewing audience."

Lindsey still not getting it answers "The entire viewing world who?"

Chris now getting bored tells her flat out "You're going to have to do a lot better then that to avoid getting captured."

Lindsey opens the stall door and does one scream this time.

Chris turns to the camera and says "My guess she's a goner."

The scene goes to Owen going to hide in a cave when he's suddenly grabbed by his shirt and dragged inside where all the other remaining guys in the game are (I.E. : Geoff, Duncan, Alejandro, and Devin.)

Owen now not frightened after being dragged in a cave after seeing them says "Wow guys nice hiding spot."

Duncan stands in front of all of them "Okay guys we're in huge trouble there's 10 girls and only 5 guys left on the island."

Geoff not getting it "Oh so that sounds like some good odds."

Duncan does a light smack on Geoff's face and then rolls his eyes "No, buttbrain bad odds." "If I noticed this then they're gonna notice eventually as well." "So what ever we do they're going to pick us off one by one unless we do something about it."

Alejandro comments "That may be true, but it seems most of them have a common goal to vote out Heather which means they're united by this cause." "Though what would happen if we get rid of the source of their unity."

Alejandro confession "Duncan brings up some obvious points, but I will persevere and get to the end no matter what or else my name isn't Alejandro Burromuerto."

Chris comes on the PA system "Tell them what you're last name means Al!"

Alejandro rolls his eyes "It is a very dignified name from where I come from."

Devin comments "Yeah they all pretty much hate Heather remember this morning?"

It does a flashback to Devin and Owen holding their bladders outside the bathrooms.

Inside the bathrooms Gwen is taking a shower while Heather is putting on her lipgloss and Leshawna is putting on her eyeshadow both by the sinks.

Heather stops for a second and turns one of the sink's knobs.

Gwen screams out from the shower "Ah who turned the hot water on?!"

Heather faking being apologetic "Oops sorry."

Leshawna still doing her eyeshadow smacks Heather in the face and Heather falls to the ground.

Heather pokes her head up and glares at Leshawna and it goes back outside of the bathroom and you hear them start to physically fight.

Heather screams out "Ugh get off of me!"

Owen and Devin are smirking at hearing them fight.

Leshawna yells angrily at her "Ooo I'm gonna get you!"

The fighting then sounds even worse like you hear sinks and mirrors breaking from inside. Devin and Owen then look very afraid and walk away slowly.

Flashback over.

Back in the cave Geoff talks "Dudes I'm totally in with this alliance those chicks voted off Bridgette and we were so close to the merge together."

Alejandro says "Actually you kinda did reach the merge the teams may not have been fully dissolved, but there were no Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass for that awful "meal" I shall not name."

Owen sighs "I know right I so would've been awesome in that challenge, but Al technically does have a point."

Alejandro's eye twitches when Owen says that name "Al why did you call me that?"

Owen says "Al I thought I could shorten your very long but cool name." "Nice right?"

Alejandro faking being okay with it "Yes very nice."

Alejandro confession his eye twitches for a bit "I despise the name Al my older, smart, and dare I say more handsome brother Jose used to torture me everyday with that name." "My eye tends to twitch whenever someone calls me that." "I will assuredly have to shut that idiot Owen's mouth perhaps very soon at that." His confession closes with him doing an evil smile.

Duncan looks at the others "So what do you guys say join forces?"

Owen shrugs "I don't know I kinda have a thing with Izzy and I don't want to ruin that."

Devin nods in agreement "Then there's also me with my complicated relationship with Carrie." "Besides Alejandro probably also has a thing for Heather and aren't you and Gwen also in a relationship?"

Alejandro chuckles "Oh please you are much mistaken mi amigo Heather and I will never ever be a thing and I have interest in her."

Owen asks curiously "Then why do you guys hate flirt all the time?"

Alejandro raised his eyebrow "Hate flirting?"

Owen explains "You know you guys have like a love hate relationship you always are like sly and slick when you're around Heather and Heather is always rude and snappy like she is with everyone, but with you two we can see that there's something between you guys."

Alejandro tells him "There is nothing going on between us and we most assuredly don't hate flirt with each other."

Owen confession "He may deny it, but I see the two of them at the Mess Hall when they talk with each other you can just see chemistry between them."

Duncan comments "Gwen and I have a thing and we have a pretty good relationship, but there's probably not gonna be a lot of angry if she finds out about this." "Look guys now is the time while they don't see it coming, while we have the element of surprise."

Owen still hesitant shrugs "I'm still a little unsure about this."

The scene flashes to Owen being upside down and looking very afraid and screaming.

The camera pans up to Duncan surprisingly holding Owen by both of Owen's legs and asks him "Are you sure now?"

Owen very afraid answers "Okay okay okay we'll form our own alliance."

The camera fully zooms out to see Duncan laying on a small ridge that approximately the same height as Owen which is why Owen has his hands on the ground which also shows as all of you probably know it doesn't take a lot to scare Owen.

Duncan let's go of his legs and Owen stands up and breathes a sigh of relief "Wow Duncan juivie really made you a scary dude."

The scene flashes to all of the guys back on the cave.

Duncan holds up his hand "Good now that we're all agreed guys unite and save our butts from elimination."

All the guys out their hands together and say at the same time "Agreed!"

Owen already excited "I am so psyched a dudes alliance I love it it's so manly." "Yeah come here." He grabs Devin and Duncan head's and start kissing them.

When he let's go both of the Devin and Duncan look squeamish and then Owen facepalms himself.

Duncan then all tells all of them flat out "Alright everyone clear out."

Alejandro raises his eyebrow "Excuse me?"

Duncan says "What I was here first dudes this is my hiding spot."

The scene flashes a path in the woods Chef is walking with his watergun in hand and Izzy is right behind him copying his movements like a mime.

Chef cocks the watergun and points it to his right and then to his left and Izzy copies that using her fingers to copy the gun.

Chef starts walking again and Izzy follows then within a split second turns around and points his watergun in her direction, but also in the split second Izzy jumps into a nearby bush. Chef turns back around and as he's leaving Izzy pokes her head up from the top of the bush.

The scene flashes to another path in the woods where an innocent squirrel is walking along suddenly an acorn falls from the top of a tree knocking it out.

The camera goes up the tree and as it's going up you hear the tree creaking and on the top of the tree Carrie is revealed to be hiding at the top she whispers to herself "Why on earth did I think that this was a good idea?" A pink bird flies on top of her head.

The scene flashes to Gwen hiding under a patch of fake grass and she lays down to remain hidden a squirrel walks by and she punches it before it can do anything.

The scene flashes back to Chef and Izzy in the path in the woods she of course is still copying his movements.

Chef scratches his butt and Izzy of course does the same. Chef points his gun towards her again and in split second she hides behind a conveniently placed giant rock. Chef leaves again and yet again Izzy pokes her head from above the rock.

The scene flashes to Zoey climbing up the Mess Hall roof from the front Eva climbing up the back side of the roof. Neither of them noticing each other.

Alejandro not noticing them either walks into the Mess Hall door.

Lindsey still not hiding well his hiding behind a tree as skinny as her, but of course both her arms are visible.

The scene goes to the campfire Heather is walking by trying to find a place to hide she notices something and walks towards it not realizing that her foot got caught on the line for the light decoration that they use for the elimination ceremonies.

It goes Lindsey poking her head inside of the kitchen she notices Alejandro crouching under the table. She goes under the table "Hey Allen (Alejandro hits his head on the table) what a huge coincidence I was planning on hiding here to."

Alejandro gets out from hiding rubbing his head "Lindsey my name is Alejandro and we can't hide together so can you please go find a place to hide for your own?"

Alejandro smiles at her and as if she's been put under a spell Lindsey smiles dreamily "Okay I'll get right to it seeing you later Andrews."

The scene goes to Heather still having her foot stuck to the light lines and she hasn't noticed yet.

Chris turns to the camera "I love this show."

Lindsey is looking into a mirror still in the kitchen putting some lipgloss on.

Alejandro comes out from under the table "Lindsey I thought you were leaving?"

Lindsey turns back to him "I know I said I was, it's just I wanted my lipgloss to look pretty."

Alejandro rolls his eyes and then gives her another smile "Lindsey you look like one of the most fair and beautiful women on this entire island." "There is no need to make your lips look better." "Now would you please leave so neither of us are caught?"

The light in the kitchen turns on and both of them turn to where the lightswitch is and see Chef with a grin on his face. Chef laughs as the camera fades to commercial break.

It then goes to the commercial break being over and the camera has an overview of the island and then goes back inside of the Mess Hall where Chef is still laughing and both Lindsey and Alejandro look afraid.

Chef points his watergun at them "This is my kitchen also known as forbidden territory!"

Alejandro pushes Lindsey into Chef "Sorry about this señorita, but I don't want to get out." He jumps through the kitchen window and runs.

Chef reaches down to grab Lindsey, but she narrowly avoids his grasp. Lindsey does a scream before running out of the kitchen.

Alejandro opens the kitchen door and hides under the porch while Lindsey runs off to the right screaming. Chef kicks down the door and chases Lindsey to the Dock.

Speaking of the Dock Leshawna and Ellody are still hiding under the water hearing them scream and Ellody shrugs.

Chef closes one of his and takes aim at Lindsey pumps his gun and lets loose a giant torrent of water soaking Lindsey. He walks over to her "Hmm only one Alejandro must have somehow gotten away." "It doesn't matter I'll have that boy soon."

The scene flashes back to the Mess Hall Lindsey is sitting on the stairs looking down with herself.

Inside of the Mess Hall Chef is searching inside of it. Chef searches the cafeteria area then, he checks the nearby fireplace, then he checks under the table.

He looks likes he's about to leave and then he hears a sneeze and looks up and see Izzy hangin up on the ceiling.

Izzy brushes her arm across her nose and then sees Chef notice her "I guess you heard that huh." She does a small chuckle then jumps down from the ceiling doing a warcry.

She kicks Chef in his back and then the camera goes in slow motion as she's rolling in a circle and then lands on the other side of the Mess Hall cafeteria and glares at Chef.

Chef gets up and shakes it off he looks at his watergun and drops it on the ground.

The camera zooms off and both of them are on each side of the cafeteria and somehow the tables are now gone.

The screen becomes smaller Chef cracks his hand and then Izzy cracks both of her hands then cracks her neck.

They then narrow their eyes and Izzy runs towards him ready to fight.

Izzy then tries to punch Chef repeatedly and he blocks each punch with his palms and they repeat this process many times until Chef breaks the chain by moving his hands forward pushing Izzy.

Izzy doesn't lose her balance and brushes her hand across her lip glaring at Chef the whole time.

Chef gives her a smirk.

Izzy puts up both of her arm bends one hand down and does 'come and get me' gesture.

Chef's smirks drops and he runs over to her and tries to punch her repeatedly and this time Izzy blocks each punch with her palms.

Chef tries to do another punch and Izzy jumps up in slow motions. Izzy says with a smile on her face "Bye bye!" She kicks Chef straight in his face.

She jumps out of the window and yells out to Chef "You'll never take me alive!"

Chef kicks down the Mess Hall door again chasing after Izzy, while Izzy tries to make a break for the homebase chair.

When she makes it to the Dock it goes into slow motion again.

Chef tries to shoot her and as she's making her way to the chair he shoots the water. Izzy tries to jump to grab the chair, but misses and lands on the puddle Chef's gun blast left behind and slides off the side of the dock into the water.

Underwater Izzy looks frustrated on a rock she looks over and sees Ellody and Leshawna next to each other.

Ellody has a starfish on part of her face and Leshawna has a very tiny octopus on her shoulder they both give her gestures that say 'Don't give us up please?'

Izzy nods 'Yes' understandingly.

They both give her a thumbs up in response.

The scene flashes to Heather hiding behind a rock looking bored "Ugh this is so lame!"

Alejandro is hiding and sees Heather he sees a nearby family of skunks and decides to speak with them. When he does they looked alarmed and he puts his hands up surrender "Excuse me my dear skunks I ask that you do not spray me, but you see that girl with the ponytail over there hiding behind the rock." "She said all four of you were totally disgusting and nothing but rats with a fowl smell."

They all look over at Heather with anger and Alejandro smiles and then bows "I'm glad I could inform you all of her words now if you'll excuse me I have to go hide please show her no mercy okay?"

The skunks all grin and nod 'Yes'. Alejandro sneaks away and leaves.

Heather is by the rock when she smells the air and holds her nose in disgust "Eww what is that it smells like dirty gym socks mixed roasted broccoli?!"

She turns around and sees the skunks and looks afraid, while all the skunks look at her angrily and the parent skunks even growl at her.

Heather still holding her nose glares at then "Ugh go away stupid skunks and go-

She's interrupted when all four of the skunks spray her at the same time and you hear her scream out in disgust and anger as the camera does an overview shot of the island.

The camera focuses back to Heather now having a pungent smell radiate off her body. She feels something tap her shoulder and sees Chef holding a stick with a glove on it in one hand and his watergun in the other hand. Chef is also wearing a hospital mask on his face.

Chef throws the stick away and tells her "Technically I don't have to spray you-

Heather desperate not to smell awful "No spray me I can't smell like a dumpster that was thrown into the sewer!"

Chef pumps her gun and sprays her and from the torrent of the water the skunks are washed away.

Heather is now soaked and looks happy, but after a second the smell comes back and she goes down on her knees and screams "Noooo!"

The scene flashes to Zoey and Eva still on the roof. A pink bird flies onto the roof and Zoey says "Aw it's so cute."

Eva looks up at the bird and hears in singing and sighs and begins to talk to herself "Alright Eva the bird can't give away your position so you have to go swat it away." "Just don't make it angry."

They both begin to climb up the roof closer to the bird and then they see each other.

Zoey asks Eva "What are you doing up here?"

Eva answers "Hiding from Chef just like you."

Zoey tells her "I'm hiding here though and you're kinda intruding."

Eva starts to look angry "I'm intruding you're the one who was intruding I was here first."

They both stand up on the roof and you hear the roof creak neither of them notice though.

Zoey says kinda annoyed "I'm pretty sure it was me who was up here first."

Eva completely angry and annoyed "All you did was just repeat my sentence and I don't care who was here first all I care about it that I don't get caught!"

The part of the roof under Eva collapses. Zoey actually concerned for her "Oh no Eva are you alright?"

Then the roof breaks over where Zoey is. Zoey says in pain "Ow this isn't a good feeling at all."

They open the door and they come outside to see Chef and Lindsey. Lindsey's happy to see them and waves to them "Oh hey guys look over there Chef it's Eva and Zoey." "Hi guys!"

Eva facepalms "Lindsey you aren't supposed to tell him you found us."

Lindsey asks "I'm not, but I thought if I did I get invincibility."

Chef grins at both the girls pumps his watergun and shoots them both.

Eva spits out some water "Just great because of the stupid roof we're out."

Zoey pushes her hair off from her eyes "I should have suspected something like that would happen with how low budget this place is."

Chef turns to Lindsey and says in a tone like she doesn't really care "Congratulations Lindsey for catching these two you have won immunity and all that junk so today you can't be voted out."

Lindsey cheers happily "Yay I'm immune in your face Heather."

Zoey and Eva go over to them and reel in disgust.

Eva asks holding her nose "What is that smell?"

Chef answers "Heather got sprayed by a skunk so you're gonna have to deal with that stank coming off of her until we find the others." "Should be a good source of motivation for you two and everyone else who I find."

The scene flashes to Chef walking in the woods with all the girls he got so far (I.E: Eva, Zoey, Heather, Lindsey, and Izzy)

You see Gwen still under her fake grass cover poking her eyes out when all of a sudden Chef steps on her foot and Gwen in pain stand up and yells out "Ow!"

Chef taps her and Gwen looks down sadly because she's out now.

Geoff comes next to Chef covered in ice and cold looking "Dude I give in I was hiding in your freezer, but I couldn't handle the cold anymore." "Please get me out."

Chef nods and pokes Geoff "I would've shot you, but you need to report to the medical tent see if you got yourself hypothermia we don't need any lawsuits."

Geoff nods shivering "Yeah I'll get right on it dude."

The scene goes to everyone who's out minus Geoff standing by a tree Chef kicks the tree with his boot and Carrie falls down and then Devin falls down right after her.

Chef tells them "You two are out."

Both Devin and Carrie are in the confessional.

Carrie has her arm on her shoulder "Okay we can totally explain how we both got in the tree when originally only just me was in the tree."

Devin nods "Yeah there's a totally good explanation I saw Carrie and we started telling each other stories about stuff we did when were young together."

Carrie smiles "Yeah the memories were so great." "I'm glad we're back to being normal friends."

Devin says with an unsure tone "Yeah just friends."

Now they have a separate confessional.

Carrie confession "I feel like I'm finally over Devin it's stopped being awkward between us and it's just normal again." "It's great to have my homie back and I can accept that there will never be any romance between us."

Devin confession he sighs "I realized something when Carrie and me were up in that tree alone relieving memories from when we were kids." "I relalized that she's the greatest girl I've met and I think she's amazing." "I think I wanna be with her to so Shelly sorry to do this on international television in front of the whole world, but I'm dumping you." "Sorry not really sorry, but I realized you were a toxic person I mean really who leaves their boyfriend out in the snow you're lucky I didn't lose a toe."

The scene flashes to Chef putting a finger between his gape in his teeth licking the ground he sees a green hair on the ground and picks it up. He smiles knowing it's Duncan's.

Gwen is standing with Geoff next to her.

Gwen says curious where he is "I wonder where Duncan is?"

Geoff with the alliance in his mind accidentally says "Like I should know that all the dudes are making a guys-only alliance."

Gwen looks at him with a mix of shock and slight anger.

Geoff then feeling guilty from that look gets down on his knees and tells her"Okay they are forming one and I'm part of it and I'm not supposed to tell you, but I don't be want you to be mad at Duncan."

Gwen looks calm "Wow I really had to pull the hard stuff to get that information."

Chef comes out a nearby cave grabbing Duncan by the back of his shirt "Alright already you got me sheesh."

Gwen goes to Duncan "You and I are gonna have a little chat later."

Chef turns to them and asks "So how many of you are left?"

Gwen points at everyone "There are fifteen of us left in the game, but there are only five people we haven't found yet." "Owen, Leshawna, Alejandro, Ellody, and Sky."

Izzy says excitedly raising her hand so she can get their attention "Ooo I don't know where Sky is, but a little while ago I saw her have some climbing gear in her hands."

Chef thinks "Climbing gear where would she take climbing gear?" He then has a look of realization on his face snaps his fingers and then grins "The cliff."

The scene flashes to Sky hanging on the cliff "Okay so far no one saw where I went." "I just need to wait this out until Chef quits which is hopefully soon." "Because being up here can be kinda frightening and I've been up here for a couple hours."

On the top of the cliff Chef sees her pike she put on the ground and the rope of her climbing gear go down the cliff. "Clever girl thought I wouldn't check here."

He pick up his water gun and points it downward getting an aim on Sky "Girl get prepared for a soaking."

He pulls the trigger and a torrent of water shoots down as it going down the cliff the water goes down slowly and Sky hears it "What is that noise?" She looks up and sees the water, closes both of her eyes, and all the water covers her whole body.

Chef grabs a megaphone "Attention Sky you are hereby out get back up here now maggot now!"

Sky rolls her eyes "Fine I'll get up!" "Sometimes I don't even know why I signed up for this show." She begins to climb up the cliff.

The scene flashes to Owen sitting in the marshmallow supply cabinet eating a bag in his hand. "Oh man these things are amazing." "I'm so glad that I found this."

He hears a pump and looks in front of him and sees Chef and the others in front of the cabinet.

Chef taps Owen and then points his gun at Owen "How many of those bags did you eat?"

Owen puts his hands up in surrender "I ate five whole bags."

Chef shakes his head "Boy you need to eat less." He turns to the others "Who do we have left you goth girl tell me the answer?!"

Gwen tells him "Three people Alejandro, Ellody, and Leshawna."

Chef thinks in his head "Where on earth are they I searched the entire island where could they be?" He then has a look of realization "The water."

The scene flashes to all of them racing towards the Dock when they all stop and see Leshawna sitting in the homebase chair with her filter in hand and Ellody is leaning on the homebase chair with her filter her hand.

Leshawna sees them and says "What took you so long sugar?"

Ellody nods "Yeah I mean we were right under the homebase the whole time." "Also thank you Izzy for not giving us up."

Leshawna nods "Yeah girl we both appreciate that."

Chef asks them "Wait if you two were here then where's Alejandro?"

Alejandro walks onto the Dock shirtless and of course wearing his shorts and wearing a pair of sunglasses "Oh is the game over I was relaxing on Chris's lounge chair over by the beach sunbathing?" "I'm surprised that no one checked there for me."

Eva says in her normal tone of voice "We thought it would be too obvious of a place to hide to check there."

Everyone goes over to all three of them and celebrates except Heather.

Chris arrives in front of all of them "Alrighty campers games over time to pick the loser and send them home." "However these following people you can't vote for Lindsey, Alejandro, Ellody, and Leshawna since they all gained invincibility."

The scene goes to the girls cabin all the girls are on the bunks talking.

Leshawna tells them "Okay girls I know what you're all thinking now that she smells awful and we won't let her in let's talk about getting her out of here."

They all nods in agreement.

Eva suggests "As much I hate to say this, but if the guys are teaming up against us then why don't send another one of them home."

Sky asks her "If we did go with that plan who should we vote off?"

Eva answers "Duncan or Owen."

Zoey says "As much as I'd like to go with that plan not really though." "Heather's been in a pain in all our butts since day 1 so let's just get her out of here."

Eva sighs in annoyance "Fine we'll vote for her at least we all won't have to share sides of the cabin anymore."

Carrie cracks her back and comments "Yeah I can agree about that last part my back can not handle another night on this hardwood floor."

Leshawna turns to the other girls "Anyone else got something to say?"

Lindsey says putting nail polish on her fingers "I don't have anything to say because I'm so voting off Heather, but if any one else wants me to do their nails I have this limited edition purple nail polish and I can so do your nails if you'd like."

Leshawna says "Yeah girl I think I'd like that color on me."

Eva nods "Save me some as well."

All the other girls look at her strangely and Eva replies "What I'm still a girl I can occasionally like girly things and purple is one of my favorite colors so yes that's another reason."

Lindsey smiles "Yay this is so gonna be a great day especially if Heather is finally out of here."

All five of the remaining guys are meeting at the Dock.

All of them are taking a knee and Duncan talks first "So it's agreed we vote Heather off?"

Owen says "Obviously."

Devin says "Who else would we vote off?"

Alejandro nods "She is quite unlikable."

Geoff agrees "Yeah let's get her out of here for voting off Bridgette."

It flashes to later in the night at the elimination ceremony.

Everyone sits out of their chair since some of them got their marshmallow Duncan and Heather.

Chris is holding up his plate "There is only one marshmallow left on this plate." "You each received a lot of votes against you." "One of you is going home tonight and cannot return _ever_." "The last marshmallow of the night goes to (after a long suspenseful pause he says) Duncan."

Heather stands up angrily "What you all voted for me!"

Zoey nods and smiles happily "That was for Mike!"

Duncan eats his marshmallow and then smirks "Shocker you're out of here the most unlikable person on the island." "You're even less unlikable then Chris and that's saying something."

Chris looks annoyed by Duncan's remark "What the dude is saying is very true." "I exaggerated when I said Duncan got a lot of votes against him the only vote for him was from you."

The scene flashes to Heather having all her bags and walking down the Dock.

Lindsey waves off Heather "Bye none of us will miss you and you smell really awful!"

Heather rolls her eyes and gets on the boat and as she's leaving she holds up the middle finger to everyone.

Alejandro confession "Heather oh Heather you were such a great antagonist, but now that you're out of here it's time that I start getting my hands very dirty." "The grand show is about to begin with me as the true antagonist who will go home with the money." "These people won't know what it them."

The scene flashes to Ellody, Sky, Gwen, and Duncan all meeting in the boathouse for another alliance meeting.

Sky talks to Duncan first "Okay so Duncan we need to talk about this guy's alliance Geoff told Gwen about."

Duncan groans "So it was Geoff who opened his mouth." "What's so and about this I made another alliance because let's face the guys have done nothing, but suck I mean really there's five of us left and now nine girls now that Heather is finally out of here." "You guys have the numbers."

Ellody adjust her glasses and agrees "Duncan we aren't saying your alliance is unjustified, but you didn't tell us about it and you asked Alejandro to be in it."

Gwen agrees "Yeah Alejandro is supposed to be the target of this alliance."

Duncan asks "Then why haven't we made any big moves against him?"

They all look at each other pondering his question. He's right they haven't made a single game move against him and then looked at each other determined.

Sky says "Then we'll all start working like a proper alliance and try and get him out next." "Everyone agreed?"

She puts her hand out and Gwen puts her hand on Sky's hand "I'm in."

Ellody nods "I concur we must take care of him." She puts her hand on their hands.

Duncan puts his hand on lastly "Agreed now let's win in the next challenge and get him out."

They all put their hands up and says "Victory!"

Sky pumps her fist in joy "Yes this time we got the alliance chant right."

Gwen says "Alejandro better watch out because we're going to make him the next one out on the Boat of Losers."

The camera fades to black on the Now determined alliance.

 **There you have it I hope this chapter was well worth the wait. I know enjoyed writing it since this is one of my favorite TD episodes of all time. So I hope I did it justice in my recreation of the episode in my Rearranged way. A lot of you are probably really happy that Heather is finally out of here I know you all probably thought she was the main antagonist, but like Alejandro said the true show is about to begin with the true main antagonist. I thought long and hard when to eliminate Heather and thought that this episode would be perfect for it. She just dug her hole way too deep and unlike in the cannon doesn't inexplicably somehow get immunity every episode after the merge. Alright then I think that finishes up my author's final chapter note for now so I'll see you in the next episode in the Bike Making challenge Drama Fans next time on Total Drama Rearranged Island!**


	18. That’s Off The Chain!

**Alright Drama Fans this is the bike making challenge now I'm about to tell you this a big player in the game is going to be eliminated in this episode. Who will it be read away and find out who? That's all I really have to say for this author's note.**

 **Boys: Geoff, Alejandro, Duncan, Owen, and Devin**

 **Girls: Sky, Zoey, Ellody, Gwen, Carrie, Izzy, Eva, Leshawna, and Lindsey**

 **28th place Max: (The Super Villain)**

 **27th place Lightning: (The Athletic Overachiever)**

 **26th place Noah: (The Schemer)**

 **25th place Dave: (The Normal Guy)**

 **(RETURNED)** **Izzy: (The Pycho Hose Beast)**

 **24th place Cameron: (The Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy)**

 **23rd place Tyler: (The Jock)**

 **22nd place (Quit) Dawn : (The Moonchild)**

 **(RETURNED) Eva: (The Female Bully)**

 **(RETURNED) Owen: (The Party Guy)**

 **21st place Staci: (The Compulsive Liar)**

 **20th place Brick: (The Cadet)**

 **19th place Emma: (The Busy Girl)**

 **18th place Bridgette: (The Surfer Girl)**

 **17th place DJ: ( The Brickhouse With Heart)**

 **16th place Mike: (The Multiple Personality Disorder)**

 **15th place Heather: (The Queen Bee)**

Chris narrates "Last time on Total Drama Island we had our campers play a fun game of Hide and Seek with Chef playing the seeker." (Shows clips of Chef shooting his watergun) "There were some good players, but there also were some very bad players." (Shows clip of Ellody and Leshawna hiding underwater and then a clip of Lindsey hiding under her covers) "There even was some sabotage from Alejandro when he lied to some skunks about Heather badmouthing them and in return they sprayed Heather which was one of the many contributing reasons that got her out of here." "It also was super hilarious when she was sprayed." (Shows clip of Heather being sprayed by the family of four skunks) "Alejandro even had a proclamation in the confessional about being the true villain of the game what will Alejandro do and will it be entertaining for both me and the viewers find out right here on Total Drama Island?!"

The scene starts with Duncan, Leshawna, Gwen, Sky throwing around a frisbee.

Gwen throws it and Duncan catches it.

The scene flashes to Alejandro, Owen, and Devin sitting on lounge chair by the beach.

When music that typically comes on when a hot girl comes out of water.

Lindsey coming out of the water wearing an orange bikini she flips her hair and the camera goes into slow-mo as she walks over to the guys. Speaking of the said guys all three of them had their jaws dropped.

Lindsey finally reaches them and the camera goes to normal speed and her clothes still dripping wet in some areas "Hey guys it so nice that Heather isn't here anymore." "So I thought I'd have a celebratory swim." "I'll see you back at the cabins."

Lindsey leaves to go change.

Owen confession "Oh man Tyler you are one of the luckiest men in the world since you were able to score a hot chick like Lindsey."

Alejandro confession "This has been an eventful three days there has been nonstop celebrating since Heather was eliminated, but since three days have past a new challenge will be starting today and it's time I made my move against some of these dimwits." "Though who to chose from is the question I have many candidates one will suffice."

The scene flashes to Zoey in the confessional. She looks angry and has to warpaint lines on both sides of here face and is wearing a bandanna that is made from part of her top that she ripped off the bottom of said top.

Zoey pounds her fist into her other hand "With Heather gone and Mike avenged I thought it was time for a little change." "In case there's anyone else like Heather in this island I don't know about it's time to play the game a little less nice girl." "It's time to conquer this game."

Zoey gets out of the confessional and Leshawna calls out to her "Hey Zoey girl we're playing frisbee wanna join?"

Zoey answers with little acknowledgment to Leshawna "Sorry, but busy now maybe later."

She walks away and they all giver her questionable looks.

Duncan asks the girls "Do you two know what's up with Pigtails?"

Gwen shrugs "I don't know ever since we finally kicked out Heather she's been weird she acts like this super commando girl." "She's super strong now as well yesterday I saw her crush a walnut with her bare hands."

Sky joins in on the conversation "That's strange Zoey doesn't look like someone who has the arm strength to crush something as hard as a walnut." "Maybe we should talk with her or something this doesn't exactly sound healthy."

A high pitched ear splitting sound comes from the PA system and all of them put their hands to their ears.

Chris announces through the PA system "Greetings campers your next challenge awaits you at the arts and crafts center!"

The scene flashes to Chris next to a shed and his ATV. Chris motions to the shed "Welcome to the arts and crafts center."

Duncan says annoyed with the challenge already "More like the arts and junk center."

Chris motions to the shed with his thumb "Yeah it used to be an outhouse, but now it's where Chef parks his road hog."

Chris kicks down the door and everyone marvels at Chef's motorcycle which looks like it's in very good condition and it even has some flame decals on it.

Chris then starts to explain what the challenge is "This brings us to your challenge building your own wheels."

Owen celebrates "Yes hot rods yes awesome gimme five woo hoo!"

Owen puts his hand out for Duncan to high five when Eva suddenly shoves him out of the way "Making a bike is something I can actually enjoy so I'm making mine first and you go last got it you name giving manipulator!"

Owen confession he sighs "Man I really thought Eva wasn't as pissed as she was from when she first got back along with me and Izzy." "She looked like she was staring to calm down a bit, but all of sudden she's super angry again what could I have done to make her even angrier."

Flashback to two days ago Alejandro is sitting in Mess Hall next to Eva talking with her. "So I see you harbor a hatred for Owen."

Eva takes a bite of her food and then when she swallows she responds "So what if I do?"

Alejandro smirks "Well then if you do I'd like to give you information about our tubby enemy." "He was telling all the other guys that he plans on getting you eliminated should you not win immunity in the next challenge."

Eva clenches her fists in anger hearing this and even grinds her teeth for a bit "Oh he does, does he?" "Well that manipulator won't get rid of me this time he thought I was bad before, but now I'll be ten times worse to him!" She stomps off in anger.

Alejandro looks at the camera and flashes it an evil smile.

Back to the present Chris finishes his explaination "You'll find all the parts you need in our bike depot."

The camera pans over to a pile of rundown broken looking bikes.

Carrie looks at them "Oh we're making bikes well I guess we could do that."

Devin goes next to her "Hey don't worry homie how about we team up." "Chris is that okay if we team up?"

Chris answers "If you can make a double seated bike then yes." "Once you collect the basic parts trick them out using props from the arts and crafts center." Chris puts on a military helmet and starts his ATV "Best design wins and to prove I'm a nice guy I'm even throwing in a bike manual."

He tosses over a dusty bike manual and Alejandro catches it. Alejandro hands it to Izzy "You take this incredibly smelly thing I have no need of it."

Izzy looks at the book excitedly "Ooo mold spores." Izzy hugs the book excitedly.

Duncan confession "Finally a challenge I can get behind I used to build bikes with my brothers back home all the time." "Ok so I used to steal them from the dweebs down the street and crash them into the school wall, but the point is this is something I know."

Duncan picks up a bike wheel and bike seat and Eva picks up some parts as well.

Eva holds onto her piece tight "This will be useful for my bike."

Lindsey comes over and grabs some piece "I'm so gonna make my dream bike with this stuff." "Every year at Christmas I asked for a Sunset Sally bike, but never got one."

Owen looks and sounds sad hearing that "Really Santa never brought you your Christmas wish?"

Devin looks and sounds sad to "Man that must be pretty messed up."

Duncan goes in between them "Guys this isn't a Christmas Wish contest if we wanna vote the chicks out then our bikes have to kick butt capise."

Geoff comes next to them "Right wailing chompers!"

Owen says now back to being energized "Kick butt yes let's do it!"

Devin says nervously "Guy's alliance woohoo."

Devin confession "Okay now that I've officially broken it off with Shelly and realized I like Carrie in the last challenge I've felt a little uncomfortable being in this guy's alliance." "Hopefully nothing goes wrong today."

Gwen confession "Okay Duncan trying to hide that the guy's alliance isn't noticeable to everyone is actually kinda cute and funny at the same time, but I won't spoil his fun that wouldn't be a good girlfriend move."

Alejandro approaches Lindsey "Excuse me Lindsey I was wondering if you'd like to team up?"

Lindsey asks suspiciously "You mean like an alliance?"

Alejandro nods in confirmation "Why yes in fact I'd like to take you to the final two with me."

Lindsey is apprehensive and responds "I don't know Andrew Heather asked me to be in an alliance with her and promised to take me and Staci to the final three." "The whole time though she treated us like slaves and I don't think I'd like to go through that again."

Alejandro smiles "Do not worry Lindsey I will treat you as my equal you shall not be my slave I can assure you." "I promise I will not cross you we shall go together into the final two what do you say?" Alejandro gives her a pretty boy look to charm her.

Lindsey blushes from the look and answers "Okay let's be in an alliance."

Alejandro and Lindsey shake hands.

Alejandro motions to Chef's motorcycle "Lindsey in order to guarantee us victory do you think you could dismantle that bike?"

Lindsey asks "But what about my bike?"

Alejandro gives her another smile to convince her "You need not worry about that Lindsey." "I will make your bike while you make mine." "Remember I said I'd treat you like my equal Lindsey." "So trust me I will make you a bike you will enjoy quite well as you will with me."

Lindsey confession "Okay so joining in this alliance with Alejandro so far into the game it may seem a little risky, but if you want to win you gotta take some risks right?"

Lindsey goes into the shed and closes the door behind herself.

Izzy and Leshawna come by the door Alejandro tells them "Oh sorry Lindsey is going to have her hands full for a bit."

The scene flashes to the guys minus Alejandro and Devin building their bikes.

Geoff is drawing a sketch of Bridgette's face while Owen attempts to pump the tires and after he keeps pushing the air and after getting tired he lets loose a fart and the seagull with the soda rings wrapped around its neck collapses to its side from the fart.

Owen whistles brushing it off and kicks the seagull away.

Leshawna holds up a bike peddle and asks "Where does this go?"

Gwen walks by with a box filled with bike parts and answers "That's the peddle haven't you ever ridden a bike before?"

Leshawna answers "Of course I've ridden a bike before I've just never built one from scratch that's all there's too many pieces."

Leshawna puts the peddle in Gwen's box and Gwen tells Leshawna "Well you better start reading the manual because the guys have an alliance going and it looks like Alejandro and Lindsey have decided to work together which mean it's us against them."

Leshawna annoyed with having to build a bike "Alright alright how hard can it be?"

Izzy yells out "Hey Leshawna come with me okay I've already built my bike?"

Leshawna to see her bike made so quickly "How'd you do that so fast?"

Izzy answers "Oh my brother was a mechanic before he got run over and developed a fear of motor vehicles." "Come on let's take it for a test drive woohoo!"

Leshawna fully convinced "Alright you're on!"

Leshawna confession "That girl might be crazy, but I wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to win this race." "Her bike looked fine."

Leshawna sits down on Izzy's bike and Izzy says "Alright your extra weight will totally help with our speed."

Leshawna annoyed and slightly offended replies "I'm gonna take that as a compliment."

Izzy nods "Okay."

Izzy then begins to peddle the bike really fast and Leshawna starts to scream in fear.

The scene flashes to Ellody and Sky working on their bike.

Ellody tells Sky "It's nice that we got to work with each other."

Sky smiles at her "Sure we're friends and friends help each other out." "We'll totally win this challenge with our two seated bike."

They both high five.

The scene goes to Devin putting on a helmet and he pulls his head back and hits his helmet against the tree to test its durability.

The other guys are all together.

Owen asks Geoff and Duncan "You guys remember your first bike ride?"

Duncan answers "Oh yeah I wiped out so bad I popped my collar bone." "You could see it sticking right out my shoulder it was wicked."

Geoff answers "I flew so far over my handlebars that I skid for a mile." He laughs "Skin was hanging off of me in chunks."

Owen laughs hearing that "Oh that's nothing I popped my arm right out of my socket." "It took three doctors to hold me down while they slingshot it back into place."

Devin looks nervous hearing all that and the guys all say in unison "Ah good times."

Carrie appears "Devin there you are." "Come on the bike's almost done we have to go out on the finishing touches."

Devin sighs and follows her.

Chris comes in on the PA system "Campers time to judge your bikes out your pedal to the metal and meet me at the crafts center!"

The scene flashes and Chris says "Well campers we gave you the part let's see what you came up with."

He looks at Alejandro's bike "Excellent aerodynamics Alejandro."

Alejandro nods "Yes it is very lightweight so it should be most useful."

Chris goes over to Gwen's bike which looks pretty well made and is even sporting a pair of wings on each side of it "Spooky yet practical well done."

Chris then goes over to Duncan's bike which is pretty good looking it sports a skull on the head of the bike "Wicked Mad Max mobile dude."

The scene flashes to Chris observing Lindsey's bike which has an also pretty good looking bike with tassels on the handlebars and purple horse's head on the head of the bike.

Lindsey motions to the bike for Chris "Go ahead ring the bell." (Chris rings the bell and Lindsey continues) "The real bike has sound effects like this." (She imitates a horse naying)

The scene flashes to Chris looking at Zoey's bike sporting some camo paint job and a chain wrapped around the handlebars.

Chris looks at Zoey a little impressed and a little nervous "Wow Zoey I'm liking that you gave your bike an edgy look along with yourself as well."

Commando Zoey tells him "My bike is going to be the most effective one here I made it so it can have have strong speed and crush the opponents."

Chris now feeling a little uncomfortable "Okay then Zoey I'm gonna head out to the others you um do you."

He walks away and the scene flashes to Geoff's bike which has pretty good looking bike with a sketch of Bridgette's face on the head of the bike.

Chris says excitedly at seeing Geoff's bike "Now this is a hot rod niiice!"

Geoff says teary-eyed "I call her Bridgette."

Geoff confession "Bridgette I miss you I know you've been gone for awhile and I cried when I found out you were eliminated and I've been trying to get over you being gone now, but I can't though I'm like so into you Bridge and it's kinda hard being this far away."

The scene flashes to Owen in a bike that he made well that can fit over his physique.

Chris praises Owen's bike "Nice job."

The scene flashes to Eva's bike given a dark blue paint job "This bike is made well I used the best parts I could find and from getting parts by frightening Owen and having him give me some good parts as well."

Chris laughs out loud hearing that and wipes a single tear from his eye "Oh man your hatred of Owen is so hilarious I just love it oh and cool bike."

The scene flashes to Ellody and Sky's double seated bike with it having sparkles around it to emphasize how great it is.

Chris asks them "Okay girls what's so important about your bike."

Ellody answers "Well it took my plans to craft a perfect aerodynamic double seated bike that can accommodate for both Sky's and my own weight."

Sky shrugs "Ellody did most of the work I haven't really done anything in my life where I had to build something so I just helped out where I could and followed her instructions she gave me."

Chris looks over the bike "Well with your genius and hopefully good building skills you girls may have some good chances."

Ellody and Sky high five each other after Chris's observation.

The scene flashes to the last bike team left Carrie and Devin's double seated bike.

Chris asks both of them "So anything special about this bike of yours?"

Devin answers "Not really I mean all we wanted to do is make a bike with each other that was stable."

Carrie says "Yeah it was just nice to work together."

Carrie confession "Okay then Devin and me we had lots of fun together making the bike things were nice being close with him again." She starts to blush and tries to deny it "I mean it was nice being friends again like I said I'm totally over Devin now no romantic feelings at all." She gives the camera an awkward smile that contradicts what she just said.

Chris asks the both of them now noticing it "Hey do you guys know where Izzy and Leshawna are?"

Carrie and Devin both answer at the same time "No."

The scene flashes to Leshawna and Izzy riding down the mountain on the bike Leshawna is screaming in panic and Izzy laughing with joy and excitement.

The scene flashes back to Chris brushing off Izzy and Leshawna's absence "Oh well their loss cuz this is where it gets good we're gonna race these babies hard."

Alejandro happy about this "Perfecto with my incredibly fast bike I could easily win this and be el campeón."

Chris does his signature chuckle "Yeah unfortunately you won't be riding it Alejandro you'll be switching bikes." "Yeah cruel twist huh?" "Alrighty then see you at the beach."

The camera fades to black for commercial break and then opens up to Chris on his ATV, Chef holding up a red flag and reading from a book, while everyone else sat behind a white starting line.

Chris holds up a broken and dirty looking helmet "Everyone picks a name out of the helmet to see who's bike you're riding." "If your bike makes it across the finish line then you get to ride it in the final round for invincibility."

Alejandro looks at his pick and has a look of extreme annoyance Lindsey comes over to him "Hey Alejandro I got your bike."

Alejandro changes his tune hearing that "Perfect Lindsey is you cross on my bike then I get to ride for invincibility." "If you feel yourself waning behind click this red button got it?"

Lindsey nods "Got it." She then looks confused "What does waning mean?"

Alejandro facepalms himself "It mean your losing Lindsey okay now do you got it?0

Lindsey nods "Yes now I got it."

Chris asks everyone else "Before we start has anyone seen Leshawna or Izzy?"

The scene flashes to Leshawna screaming as she and Izzy are riding their bike on the water. Leshawna has mud all over herself and Izzy has a huge grin on her face.

Alejandro has Eva's bike, Lindsey has Alejandro's bike, Duncan has Lindsey's bike, Zoey has Geoff's bike, Owen has Duncan's bike, Geoff has Gwen's bike, Eva has Owen's bike, Gwen has Zoey's bike, Devin and Carrie have Sky and Ellody's bike, and lastly Sky and Ellody have Devin and Carrie's bike. **(Sorry if this is confusing, but I felt like I needed to put this up here so I could recognize who has who's bike)**

Chris tells them all "Okay racers on your marks get set (he looks over to his side and says under his breath) paramedics on standby and drag!"

He puts his hand down to act like a flag and everyon starts to take off.

Owen yells out "Hey where's the peddles."

The camera pans out to show that Owen feet can't reach them because of his physique.

Eva is riding Owen's bike, but can't see because of the sand keeps getting blown into her face.

Devin and Carrie screams as they ride the bike together and because of Ellody's design it's going really fast.

Gwen does the same as Zoey's bike is going fast as well per Zoey's design.

Duncan is peddling his bike "Okay this is messed up riding this girly bike, but woo hoo this is one booming ride!"

Lindsey is riding her bike by Duncan and says "I know right!"

Zoey is riding Geoff's bike well when Geoff calls out to her "Wailing ride right I made it I used top of the line bolts."

Geoff confession "Okay so I forgot the bolts."

As Zoey's riding the bike falls apart and Geoff soon crashing into what used to be his Bridgette bike toppling over and in turn he wrecks Gwen's bike.

Eva still can't see over the sand being blown in her face and she to gets toppled over by the pile of bike rubble wrecking Owen's bike in the process.

Owen still by the front scratches his head not knowing what to to do and then has an idea and pulls the skull on Duncan's bike which in turn makes the bike rev like an engine. It starts to move without Owen needing to peddle at a super high speed which propels him to the finish line almost instantly burying Chef in a giant pile of sand with only Chef's right arm and the red flag left outside of the sand pile.

The bike's speed goes so fast that Owen can't stop and starts doing a giant circle around the island.

Back at the finish line Carrie and Devin get over next, Lindsey after them, and Duncan after Lindsey, Gwen passes over the finish line next, Ellody and Sky go over next, and Alejandro in dead last.

Chris comes up to the finish line on his ATV "Yes we have three awesome wipeout by Geoff, Zoey, and Eva." "For invincibility race winners Duncan's fun machine, Ellody and Sky's speed bike, Alejandro's speed bike, Lindsey's Sunset Sally bike, Zoey's commando bike, Devin and Carrie's best friend bike, and lastly Eva's punk bike!"

You then see a cloud of sand approaching which is Owen on Duncan's bike he yells out in fear and desperation "How do I stop this thing?!"

Duncan yells back "Slam the hood ornament!"

Owen does that and the bike launches Owen off itself and Owen lands straight into the sand.

Chris yells out to Owen "Awesome finish Owen!" "It's time to head over to the TDI motorcross."

Lindsey goes over to Alejandro "We did it we both made it to the next round."

Alejandro smiles back at her "Yes my dear we have competed well, but in order to guarantee us both safety we must win the next challenge."

The scene flashes to Leshawna and Izzy passing through a giant thorn bush Leshawna's still screaming and Izzy is still grinning. The only new thing is that a chipmunk is clinging onto Leshawna's head they go so fast that the chipmunk fur all comes off of it and it soon let's go of Leshawna's head.

The scene flashes to Gwen, Geoff, and Owen sitting out since their bikes all got destroyed they can't compete in this round.

Everyone is now on their original bikes and then Chris rides in on his ATV "Welcome to the (the screen splits three and Chris's voice echos) motor motor cross cross challenge!" "You'll be using your own bikes that you'll race the course to avoid hidden pitfalls." He then yells out "Cue the death traps!"

It motions to what's on the course and Chris does a voiceover "There's dodging the land mines (you see three land mines go off), maneuvering through the oil slick(you see a long puddle of oil), and finally jumping the piranhas." (You see a giant ham lowered into the piranha pond you see some bubbles emerge from where it was lowered and when the rope is lifted up there is no trace of the ham.)

Chris finishes his explanation "Oh and one more thing first one to cross wins invincibility last one to cross gets voted off the island no bonfires, do not pass go, do not collect a marshmallow."

Alejandro whispers to Lindsey "Okay Lindsey here's our strategy we have to stick together so that one of us wins this race so clear a path to some of the obstacles." "I will be able to handle some of them though I'd prefer it if you went first in the piranhas so that we can have a guaranteed win."

Lindsey confused "Wait, but then you'll win and not me."

Alejandro gives her a pretty boy smile charming her "Lindsey you wouldn't want me to lose now would you?"

Lindsey blushes "No of course not don't worry Alejandro I'll so help you win today."

Lindsey confession "Alejandro is like super handsome and way nicer then Heather was to me." "He's so gonna help me stay this week."

Alejandro confession "Lindsey is an easy pawn that is why I chose her to work with and ultimately double-cross should she already out-live her usefulness to me."

Chris yells out to everyone "Racers take your positions and go!"

Everyone begins to race through the course and after a bit when they reach the land mines Eva instantly gets blown away and screams while she's blown away.

Duncan avoids the first landmine he continues to jump over the hills setting each land mine off.

Zoey comes off from his side peddling her bike until she's eventually blasted away by the last mine and she of course screams as she's blasted away.

Lindsey lands near a land mine and as its set off she's blasted away.

Duncan reaches the oilslicks, but sadly is derailed off of his bike right after he reaches it.

Carrie and Devin soon reach the oil slick to, but their bike can't handle the oil and it topples over.

Lindsey lands on the oil slick and does a wheelie with the tail of her bike making a path for everyone else unintentionally of course.

Lindsey then has a look of shock as she reaches the piranhas and glides across the water doing a wheelie. Her back wheel gets stuck on the edge of the pond.

Alejandro pushes the red button and the engine inside of the bag starts to rev up making him go faster and he goes over Lindsey's head reaching the finish line and Chef waves the flag indicating that Alejandro has immunity.

Chris comes up with his ATV "And we have our winner Alejandro."

Ellody and Sky make it over to Lindsey and help her out of the water with the two of them making it to the finish line with Ellody and Sky making it in second place and Lindsey in third.

Lindsey gets off her bike "Thanks girls for helping me out." She then runs over to Alejandro and gives him a hug "We did it we're safe!"

Chris tells her "That's not exactly true you see Alejandro has immunity because his bike crossed the line first, but since Carrie and Devin, Duncan, Zoey, and Eva all wiped out and Sky and Ellody got second place you're technically the last one to make it over the finish line which means it's Dock of Shame time baby."

Lindsey confused says "I'm so confused."

Alejandro tells her "Well sadly I must say this, but you're eliminated Lindsey." "Sad that I have to drop you now we could have worked together more, but sadly we can't."

Alejandro goes to leave, but Lindsey grabs his hand "Wait I won for you I even built your bike."

Alejandro does a fake laugh "Oh Lindsey I must admit you did do that, but now that you're out I won't need to care for you anymore."

Everyone goes to see what's happening between Lindsey and Alejandro.

Alejandro tells her "Lindsey get rid through your head I'm not going to support you we may have had a deal, but now that you're out our deal is null and void."

Lindsey gasps "But you said you'd take me to the final two I even learned to say your name right for when we'd work together."

Alejandro not really caring "Guess we aren't there's no way I could've guaranteed your safety anyway."

Lindsey gaps again "What, but I thought we were friends and alliance partners."

Alejandro replies "Yeah, but did you really believe that we'd be friends after this competition your an asset and ally nothing more."

Lindsey confession she gasps again "I can't believe he said that!"

Lindsey says "I can't believe you just said that." "We made a deal you mean I helped you through this whole challenge and you didn't even care about me?"

Alejandro asks "Do you wish for the truth?"

Lindsey nods "Yes"

Alejandro answers "Yes I never really cared for you, you were a pawn in this game for me nothing more."

Everyone looks at him angrily and he yells out to them "What we're here to win 100 grand we're not here to make friends."

Duncan says "Man that's cold even by my standards."

Alejandro says "Oh please you do nothing but try and be scary and you're currently in two alliances both with contradicting views."

Duncan tells him "Well at least I'm straight with people and you can count yourself out of the guy's alliance."

Alejandro tells him "Whatever as if I care for your little alliance."

Gwen says angry "This week."

Lindsey says sad by this whole thing "Oh m gosh you really are evil I can't believe I'm saying this, but Heather was right about you you're nothing but a two-faced backstabbing lying (very long censored curse words.)

Alejandro has a look of shock hearing her say that and Lindsey continues her rant "I didn't believe her since you seemed so nice I always said that you weren't that bad when she was talking about you." "I can't believe I'm saying this again but she was right you're nothing, but a two-faced backstabbing lying (long censored curse words)." "And guess what I don't want to be your friend anymore." "I'd rather spend the day staring at Owen's butt then shopping with you and PS your bull necklace is super lame and very tacky."

Everyone cheers for Lindsey for saying all that.

They hear a screaming off in the distance and see Izzy and Leshawna.

Leshawna screams out in fear "Get me off of this thing."

They both pass over the finish line and Chris goes to everyone "And by a sheer thing of a miracle Lindsey is safe from elimination and since Izzy was on the back of the bike and she crossed the finish line last which means she's out." "Which means Alejandro just said all that stuff for nothing and kinda revealed that he was evil to everyone."

Alejandro has a look of shock and looks stunned.

Izzy gets off the bike and goes up to Chris "Wait so I'm out?"

Chris answers "Yes Izzy."

Leshawna goes over to her "Girl you are so crazy and I won't miss you since you just spent the whole day torturing me on that death trap you call a bike."

Izzy looks bummed and asks "Wait, but I thought we were having fun?"

Leshawna walks away "Our definitions of fun are way different."

Lindsey confession "I can't believe it that was so crazy I would've been out of here if Leshawna and Izzy didn't pass the finish and I can now call Alejandro my enemy." "I don't really know what came over me oh wait I do Alejandro's a total two-faced backstabbing lying (long censored curse words.)"

It goes to the evening with Izzy walking down the Dock "Gwen Leshawna I'm gonna miss you guys it was so nice that I was able to come back and see you guys."

She walks over to Lindsey "Lindsey you just got a second chance at this game take it girl." "Oh and kick Alejandro's butt for me I can't believe I thought he was cool."

Lindsey says confidently "Don't worry I won't mess this up and I'll so try and kick his butt."

Izzy goes up to Zoey "Zoey I'm liking your new look totally cool make sure to kick that jerks butt."

She goes up to Devin, Duncan, and Geoff "Bye guys I hope you all have luck with your romantic interests."

Devin blushes at the word romantic interest "Got it Izzy you do you."

Izzy goes to Eva, Ellody, Carrie, and Sky "I want you girls to show some awesome girl power."

Izzy reaches Owen and sees him crying his eyes out "Oh Izzy I can't believe you're leaving."

Izzy goes over to him and gives him a big hug "Hey big guy you don't have to be sad you were one of the people I bonded with most on the island." She kisses Owen on his cheek "I'll miss you big guy."

Owen cries more as she stops at Alejandro "One day I know you'll get a huge smack of karma in your face soon." "Bye."

Izzy gets on the Boat and waves to everyone "Bye guy's I'll miss you all except you Alejandro."

Everyone except Alejandro waves good bye to Izzy as the sunset as she leaves on the horizon.

The episode fades to black after the Boat is fully gone.

 **There you guys have it episode 18 is finally finished and I really think I had some of you going and thought I was eliminating Lindsey like in the cannon, but I thought long and hard and was like oh my gosh this twist will be so much better. I had Izzy eliminated because she was in the back seat of the bike so she definitely was the one eliminated and of course Alejandro revealed himself to everyone else that he was the main villain. I hope that you all enjoyed this episode because I know I had fun writing it.**

 **IMOPORTANT NOTICE: Hey I actually have a request of my followers you see the next episode will be the serial killer episode, but I've decided after that episode I want to do a custom episode! The thing is though that I can't think of a challenge for it so I'm asking you guys to review or PM me your challenge ideas. I'll see you next time Drama Fans in the Serial Killer episode!**


	19. Hook, Line, and Screamer

**Okay Drama Fans this is the serial killer episode perfect since Halloween is right around the corner. Another fan favorite character will be eliminated today so sad there, but this will happen in every season so yeah. There are 13 people left so we're getting closer and closer to the finale. It may be a bit early, but if you have any predictions for who wins and what placement people have just post it in the review section. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Boys: Geoff, Alejandro, Duncan, Owen, and Devin**

 **Girls: Sky, Zoey, Ellody, Gwen, Carrie, Eva, Leshawna, and Lindsey**

 **28th place Max: (The Super Villain)**

 **27th place Lightning: (The Athletic Overachiever)**

 **26th place Noah: (The Schemer)**

 **25th place Dave: (The Normal Guy)**

 **(RETURNED)** **Izzy: (The Psycho Hose Beast)**

 **24th place Cameron: (The Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy)**

 **23rd place Tyler: (The Jock)**

 **22nd place (Quit) Dawn : (The Moonchild)**

 **(RETURNED) Eva: (The Female Bully)**

 **(RETURNED) Owen: (The Party Guy)**

 **21st place Staci: (The Compulsive Liar)**

 **20th place Brick: (The Cadet)**

 **19th place Emma: (The Busy Girl)**

 **18th place Bridgette: (The Surfer Girl)**

 **17th place DJ: ( The Brickhouse With Heart)**

 **16th place Mike: (The Multiple Personality Disorder)**

 **15th place Heather: (The Queen Bee)**

 **14th place Izzy: (The Psycho Hose Beast)**

The episode starts with Chris doing his voiceover "Last time on Total Drama Island the campers were forced to make bikes." "Some of them actually had some skills with their bike constructions, well most of them." (Shows a clips highlighting some of the bikes and then at the end it shows the only poorly designed bike Geoff's Bridgette bike) "After I judged all the bikes we had our first round and we had some good competition especially since the producers and me made the campers switch bikes in the first round which was a great decision since we had three bike crash and pile up." (Shows clips of Geoff bike falling into pieces, Geoff wrecking Gwen's bike, and Eva crashing into the both of the other bikes on Owen's bike.) "Something even more interesting happened at the conclusion of our final round when Alejandro dropped Lindsey like a sack of potatoes and she ended up cursing him out shocking everyone especially Alejandro himself." "Lindsey would have went home if Izzy and Leshawna didn't show up out of no where and since Izzy was in the back seat of the bike she was eliminated again." "Who will be the next winner, and who will be the next loser, who will renew my contract for the next season?" "All these mind probing questions will be answered right here on Total Drama Island!"

The scene opens to a black and white movie which looks like it's set at Camp Wawanakwa. The first thing you see is the only thing with color on it you see a pair of brown dirty looking boots the camera pans up to reveal that the boots are on a psycho killer who bares a resemblance to Jason Voorhees.

Except unlike Jason this killer wears a Chef's apron with blood stains on it and on his face is white mask that contours with his face to show his teeth are sharp and jagged and his eyes glow an evil red!

He revs up his chainsaw and the scene transitions to the remaining campers sitting in chairs on the dock with a projector nearby and a tarp that they're using to project the movie onto it.

Lindsey scared points to the screen in panic "Oh no the murderer is coming out of the woods with his chainsaw."

Owen shields his eyes with his hand and points at the movie as well "Oh no the psycho killer man's going for the car!"

Leshawna yells out to the movie "Yo fool couple stop making out and start the car!" She picks up a clump of her popcorn and throws it at the movie.

Carrie hides her face into Devin's shoulder "Is it over yet?"

Devin has a blush on his cheeks and answers "Nope totally not over yet homie continue to shield your eyes."

Devin confession he pumps his fist in joy "Yes score Carrie is using me as her shield from the horror movie that so means that she's still into me." The blush comes back on his face "And the closeness between felt really nice."

Commando Zoey not really impressed with the typical horror scenario says "Welp they're both goners that killer is going to dismember both of them."

You hear the chainsaw get louder and you hear a teenaged girl's scream come from the movie.

Owen puts his hands up in panic "Great Canadian cheese now the car won't start!"

Geoff says with wide eyes "Dudes that killer is insane!"

Sky gets out of her seat and yells to the movie "Come on run the killer is going to kill you guys!"

Gwen yells out "Here come's the bloodbath!"

You hear some grinding come off from the movie which means the killer is using his chainsaw to chop some people up.

Gwen liking the movie since it's like her things yells out when the people are being chopped up "Yeah right on!"

Duncan also enjoying it as well "Yeeees!"

Lindsey shields her eyes "Oh wow that's so gross!"

Alejandro gets up from his seat "Looks like the asesino psicópata (psycho killer) is retreating into the woods!"

Ellody rolls her eyes at the end of the movie she stands up not liking it and yells toward the movie screen "That was the ending I mean it's cool that the killer killed some people, but serious it ended after he murdered the couple in car so not a good horror movie ending!"

Duncan asks her "I didn't know you liked horror movies?"

Ellody tells him "Well I find horror movies to be quite entertaining sometimes, other times I think they're just complete garbage depends on how good it actually was." "If I was a movie critic I'd give this movie a 7.2 out of 10 one point would totally be taken away from the ten because of that ending."

Lindsey sits down back on her seat "Wow Erin I so didn't know you were a horror movie fan." "I'm not typically a fan of it mostly because I don't like being scared."

Duncan tries to mess with her head "Oh really what scares (he puts his hands to his neck to symbolize someone being strangled) you the most the part where everyone meets a grisly death where the killer with the hook!" He pulls out a hook on his hand to Lindsey and she jumps in fear.

Duncan laughs out loud seeing her jump.

Lindsey confession she has a frown on her face and the rolls her eyes "Okay seriously Devlin I so did not like that you just did that."

Gwen takes the film out from the projector and puts it back into its bike. "Don't worry Lindsey for a slasher flick it was pretty tame."

Duncan holds up the hook and says "Yeah there hardly was any hacking not like in Bloodbath 2 Summer Camp Reign of Terror!"

Gwen says with a smile on her face "No way that's my favorite movie." "I love when the killer jams that guy's hand into the lawnmower." She does a demonstration of what the killer did to that guy with her hands.

Lindsey hides behind Leshawna afraid of what Gwen's saying.

Duncan says "Or when he pushes the chick off the dock and then she lands on the propeller blade that slices her in half." Duncan does a chopping motion with his hand.

The two of them say in unison this time "Or when they shove that guy's head into the wood chipper!" The two of them look at each other for a second and then start to make out with each other.

Lindsey however jumped in fear into Leshawna's arms and then Leshawna places her back on the ground.

Alejandro gags seeing the two of the make out in front of everyone "Eso es lo más asqueroso." (That is most foul.)

Alejandro confession he gags again "Seeing Duncan and Gwen make out made we gag very much I could not stand it anymore." "I had to make an excuse to get away."

Alejandro asks everyone "So anyone know where Chris is we haven't had a challenge for three days so today should be day we have another challenge?"

They hear the Boat of Losers engine run and see Chef throwing luggage and crates into the back of the Boat of Losers.

Duncan goes up to him "Yo Chef where's the fire?"

Chef then has a look of fright and runs onto the Boat.

Chris changes the gear and the Boat leaves the dock with both Chris and Chef looking scared out of their mind.

Everyone looks as the Boat as he leaves off into the horizon with only a backpack left on the Dock.

Owen pick it and yells out to the Boat "Dude you forgot this!"

A newspaper falls out of it Owen puts down the backpack and reads the paper out loud "Escaped psycho killer on the loose be on the lookout for a man wearing a hockey mask with a hooked-hand and carrying a chainsaw."

Lindsey gasps "Oh no a killer's on the loose!"

Eva rolls her eyes "Oh please as if you should believe that Lindsey." "This is probably a practical joke and challenge courtesy of Chris himself."

Alejandro nods in agreement "Yeah it does seem quite obvious a scary movie followed by the news of a psycho killer and a hasty exit of Chris and Chef." "It seems very suspicious to me."

Leshawna says to him "Yeah you'd know what suspicious looks like, but Chris looked pretty afraid so maybe this may be legit."

Eva replies "Oh please this obviously not real at all, it's just something to freak us all out."

Owen searches through the backpack and pulls out a purple bottle with Chris's face on the label "If this was a joke would Chris leave behind his hair gel?!"

The camera zooms in and out onto the bottle to emphasize how drastic that is.

Everyone gasps and some look afraid seeing that bottle in Owen's hand.

Gwen puts her hands to her head in panic "Woah this is for real!"

Lindsey looking very afraid asks everyone slightly confused "So wait let me get this straight Chris and Chef left is here to die while some escaped psycho with a chainsaw is on the loose?"

Duncan shakes his head no "No, we're alone while that escaped psycho killer with a chain saw and a hook is on the loose!" He pulls out the hook on his hand again and Lindsey screams out.

Carrie goes over to Lindsey to help her calm down and she does so by smacking Lindsey on her face "Lindsey stop screaming if there is a killer out there you screaming isn't gonna do any of us any good." "So just breath out and breath in and try to think of stuff that make you happy like lipgloss and Tyler."

Lindsey smiles hearing that name and looks around the area "Tyler where I don't see him."

Carrie corrects her "No I said think of Tyler, Tyler isn't here."

Sky looks around and asks everyone "Does it seem like we're being watched right now?"

The scene transitions to Chris sitting in a tent with monitors in front of him. He turns to the camera "Well it seems Sky already has that feeling with the killer watching her." "Tonight we're watching to see who can survive a real life scary movie with special guest appearance by 'The Escaped Psycho Killer With the Chainsaw and a hook'. Chris holds up a hook on his hand.

The scene flashes to the Dock Gwen tells everyone "It doesn't matter whether this is real or a challenge we need a game plan."

Lindsey says "Yeah Gwen you're like a huge horror person tells us your plan."

Alejandro shakes his head "You all can enjoy your game plans, but I myself am going to take a shower with some nice hot water."

Gwen yells at him "Are you crazy first rule of slasher films never go off alone?!"

Alejandro rolls his eyes "Whatever señorita if this was a movie I would listen to you, however it is not so I will enjoying my hot shower." "If you all want to hang around here and be afraid of a 'serial killer' I will not be acting like a ridiculous fool."

Ellody says out loud "And the hunky jock who thinks he's at the top of the world seals his fate." "As per usual in most horror films, sometimes they make it close to end but eventually they die anyway."

Gwen turns to the others "I say we all go back to the camp and talk strategy who's in?"

They all follow Gwen back to the bonfire area.

The scene flashes to Carrie and Devin walking in the woods.

Carrie asks Devin "So how exactly is going into the woods a good idea?"

Devin tells her "Um I just thought it would be nice to go for a stroll together."

Devin confession "Okay that isn't entirely true the reason I came into the woods was because I want to finally tell Carrie how I feel about her." "I was a little afraid of the killer, but I'm just hoping it isn't real so I can have time to tell her."

The camera shows someone breathing heavily behind some trees looking at the two of them.

It flashes to the bonfire ceremony where everyone (excluding Alejandro, Carrie, and Devin) is sitting on the stumps.

Gwen starts to say the rules "Okay rule number one do not go off alone, rule number two if you do go off alone never go in the woods, and rule number three if you do go into the woods never ever ever make out in the woods or you will die in the woods!" "Where's Carrie and Devin?"

Duncan answers "Breaking rules one and two maybe even three if he finally told her how he felt or she told him."

Eva says "He better tell her I've been rotting for them to get together for awhile."

They all give her a strange looks and Eva rolls her eyes and responds "Will you guys stop giving me that strange look I'm actually human I like things people like?"

Eva confession "Seriously I sometimes think that they think of me as some anger machine and nothing else." "Well they're going to see that isn't me all the time."

The scene flashes back to Carrie and Devin in the woods.

Carrie asks Devin "So was there a reason other then wanting to take a stroll that we're here in the woods?"

Devin answers "Well I was thinking that maybe the killer won't check the woods if he's focusing on the camp." "You know if there actually is a killer."

Carrie tells him "Um not to question your logic, but doesn't that seem kinda selfish saving us while there's a possible serial killer in the camp." "Besides I may not have seen the movie, but I did hear what they were saying in woods and wasn't there a couple who was killed in the woods when they were making out?"

Carrie then has a blush on her cheek "I mean not that we're a couple or making out cause neither of those things would happen."

Devin has a blush on his face again he breathes in and then out and then turns to Carrie "Look Carrie there's something I wanted to tell you for awhile and I totally should've realized it a long time ago, but what I'm trying to say is Carrie-

They hear heavy breathing from nearby and see a dark shadow go over them they both look over and see the killer with the chainsaw and hook! He grunts at both of them and they run away from him screaming.

As their running Devin yells out "I'm so sorry Carrie I shouldn't have dragged you into the woods!"

Carrie yells back as she's running"Apology accepted homie I know you didn't try and doom us on purpose."

Devin trips over a rock and falls off a nearby cliff and falls onto a ridge and then another one, then a third one, a forth one with a goat on it, then a fifth with a fire hydrant on it which Devin hits his head on it, then the sixth one with a cactus on it where he hits his kiwis on it.

Carrie looks down the cliff seeing him get hurt and cringing each time she hears a groan of pain come from him.

Devin lands on another ridge rigged with dynamite and gets blown away and he continues to fall down more ridges then he finally reaches the last ridge with a fire and twigs on it luckily he narrowly misses that and land on his front as he finally touches the ground.

Devin screams out in pain "Why was that there did Chris have some sick challenge idea involving all of that?" "My body doesn't feel good through."

Carrie yells to him "Don't worry homie I'll find a way down to go help you out." She looks around the area "Alright I guess I have to climb down the long way if I want to get down from here safely."

She walks to her side and slips on some part of the cliff and you hear all the noses of the stuff Devin fell on as she's falling on them. She eventually lands on Devin's back "Ow you're right this isn't a good feeling."

The psycho killer holds his chainsaw the two of them look very scared.

Carrie says very afraid "This can't be how we die can it."

It cuts back to Chris's tent with him looking at the monitors and sees Chef pick both of them up by their shirts.

Chris smiles at their capture "Well look likes those two are out."

Chef comes in with both of them and places them in front of him.

Devin looks around confused "Um Chris what's going on why aren't we dead?"

Carrie says "Yeah isn't that what killers do they kill people."

Chris laughs at both of them for a second and then after a bit of laughing and some annoyed looks on Carrie and Devin's faces Chris calms down "You guys were scared and it was so hilarious." "Relax through it's just Chef."

Chef tilts the hockey mask up to show them his face.

Carrie annoyed by Chris "What so this was all just a practical joke on your guy's part?"

Chris answers "Both yes and no you see this is also challenge and you both failed since in the movie you'd be the psycho killer's first victim."

Devin looks at Carrie apologetically "Wow so I guess this is my fault sorry I got us out of the challenge already Carrie."

Carrie smiles at him and then asks "It's alright, but what were you gonna say before Chef appeared?"

Devin breathes in and out so he can get the nerves out and right when he's about to open his mouth.

Chris interrupts him "Well the good thing is you're safe the bad news is you lost the challenge, but now you get to watch our favorite psycho terrorize the rest of the campers." He starts to laughs to himself "Fun right?"

Devin confession "Are you kidding me I try telling Carrie how I feel, before I can though I fall off a cliff with a stuff that shouldn't be there in first place that I hit myself onto repeatedly?" "Then I get another chance and Chris has to interrupt me it's like I can not have my moments."

Chris and Chef are by the front of the tent.

Chris tells Chef "Great work Chef, but next time try to really work the hook hand a bit more." Chef opens his mouth and Chris squirts some water into his mouth.

Chef nods and puts his mask back on and walks away.

The scene flashes to Chef on top of mountain with the full moon behind him he extends his arms up and revs his chainsaw up so everyone could hear it.

The scene flashes again to Gwen being next to a canvas with some pretty detailed drawings of all the current campers left. "Okay now that I've drawn a chart of all the players we can-

She looks over to the others "Where's Geoff and Owen?"

Duncan answers "Geoff had to take a leak so he took Owen with him."

The scene flashes to Chef heavily breathing poking behind a bush he looks over at Owen and Geoff in front of the bathroom.

Geoff tells Owen "Okay Owen I'm trusting you if that serial killer dude comes here I want you to protect me."

Owen happy to protect Geoff "Thanks for the honor of protecting you." He looks confused "Wait how could I protect you?"

Geoff answers "Well you're a large dude and with that largeness your stronger then you think." "You could ram him, body slam him, and other stuff like that." "You think you could do that for me?"

Owen nods "Yes" and Geoff goes into the bathroom.

It transitions to Chris in the tent leaning back in it "Cue the ice cream truck."

It goes back to the bathroom and the tune that plays when an ice cream truck passes by.

Owen has happy wide eyes hearing that "Is that ice cream ice cream?!" He runs in the direction of the tune to get the ice cream.

Geoff looks around in the bathroom very scared "Okay so I go in and then I go out what's the worst that could happen?"

He look over and sees Alejandro wearing a towel around his waist with wax strips on both his legs. He pulls one of them off and screams in pain.

Geoff starts to scream seeing the hair on the strip.

Alejandro goes over to Geoff and claps both of his hands "Geoff it's just a wax strip it is nothing bad." "So calm down now okay?"

Geoff continues screaming and runs out the door.

Alejandro rolls his eyes at Geoff's screams and notices that his towel feel on the ground and that's why Geoff was still screaming and ran off. He puts the towel back around him and the camera of course censored his kiwis before he fully puts the towel back around himself.

He turns to the cameraman with an angry fist pointed towards him "You will not show that footage to the world got it?!"

The cameraman nods and then runs away as well.

Geoff continues to run away the scene flashing very quickly with how far he's running away until he runs into the tent where everyone is.

Chris yells to him "Dude your safe!"

Geoff breathes a sigh of relief "I am wait where am I?"

Chef hands Geoff a water with his hook hand. Geoff takes it and Chris says "It's just Chef." "He was gonna scare the bejeebers out of you, but apparently Alejandro beat you to it."

Geoff almost spits out the water from that "Dude his towel feel down you think I wanted to see that and those wax strips with leg hair on them that's just sick?"

Chris says "True, but you still bailed before Chef even got a crack at you speaking of which you're up psycho man."

Chef leaves.

Gwen comes into the bathroom "Are you okay I heard screaming?"

Alejandro tells her "I'm fine, but Geoff ran out of here so you may want to check up on him." "Now may I please shower without any interruptions?"

Gwen tries to warn him "Oh I wouldn't do that-

Alejandro glares at her and Gwen rolls her eyes "Fine suit yourself don't say I didn't try and warn you."

The scene flashes to Alejandro turning the knob of the hot water on he's about to take off us towel when someone knocks on the showers stall door. "Excuse me, but I told you you idiotic cameraman to leave me alone!" "So quit knocking on the stall door!"

He hears a chainsaw go off and Alejandro opens the stall door keeping his towel on and screams seeing the killer.

The scene transitions to Alejandro sitting around rolled up into a ball wearing only his towel looking traumatized.

Chris looks down at him "Maybe if you paid attention to the scary movie you'd know that A) you never go off alone and B) you certainly never shower alone."

The scene flashes back to the bonfire with Duncan sitting next to the canvas and Gwen coming back and she asks him "Where's Leshawna and Lindsey?"

Duncan motions over with his thumb "They went to get some chow."

Gwen confession "Doesn't anyone listen to me?"

She uses a pencil and crosses out Leshawna's and Lindsey's picture.

The two of them tiptoe into the kitchen and after a bit of tiptoeing the door closes behind them and they both have wide eyes of fear.

They look around for a bit, but see nothing so they calm down and go into the kitchen.

They both go inside and see a whole pan of brownies.

They both go over and grab one.

Lindsey takes a bite "This is so tasty Chef must be a good cook sometimes, but not all the time."

Leshawna nods in agreement "Girl I so agree these taste so good."

They both then hear an echo say their names three times "Leshawna Leshawna Leshawna Lindsey Lindsey Lindsey." It then says "The brownies brownies." The lights then shut off and they hear their names said again. "Leshawna Leshawna Lindsey Lindsey."

They both try to run out of the kitchen and when they open the Mess Hall door Chef is standing there with his chainsaw reving up and they start to back up.

Leshawna then puts on a brave face "Yeah well I got 16 years in the projects bring it!"

Chef then swings his chainsaw near them both and they run out the door.

The scene flashes to tent with Lindsey and Leshawna both eating another brownie.

Leshawna holds up a brownie "I did not see that coming no way."

Lindsey bites into the brownie and says while she still eats it "Yeah when she was looking all brave I thought that we were so dead no offense Leshawna."

Leshawna says "None taken girl."

Chris says "Yeah challenging the killer what were you thinking?" He pops a brownie into his mouth. "You two did score major points for scooping up these delicious munches."

Alejandro asks Chris "May I please leave it is quite cold in here might I remind you I'm only wearing a towel?"

Geoff whispers into Chris's ear "Please dude let him leave."

Chris answers "Sorry dude we got to wait till everyone's slashed and it looks like our buddy Owen is up next."

They look towards the monitor and see Chef standing right behind Owen.

Devin yells out to the monitor "Dude turn around he's right behind you!"

Owen is walking when Chef taps his shoulder "Oh hey have you seen any ice cream trucks?"

Chef just continues to breath heavily and Owen looks calm and then he turns around and screams.

Owen is kicked into the tent and everyone looks down at him.

Chris comments "By far the worst blunder yet."

Geoff says "Not to mention leaving me dude."

Owen answers "Yeah about that I heard an ice cream truck and I totally would've brought you some."

It goes to the monitor with all the remaining people sitting around the canvas (I.E.: Zoey, Eva, Sky, Gwen, Duncan, and Ellody.)

Gwen asks them "Where's Owen?"

Duncan answers "Probably bit the dust with Geoff."

Gwen sighs "Well it's no surprise rule number eight the party guys are prime targets for psycho killers right after the fun loving girls."

Leshawna confession "Thanks for calling me fun loving girl though I have to say I could've had that rule long before I was captured."

Gwen looks at the canvas "You know what really ticks me off is that I was trying to help them."

Ellody tells her "Well you still have all of us."

Sky nods in agreement "We listened to your advice."

Zoey answers "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm out here I have some survival knowledge so I'm gonna go take down that killer."

Eva gets up next to her "Yeah I'm starting to agree with red here I don't want to stay and wait to be killed." "Besides the two of us are the strongest people here so let's go crush him."

Gwen tries to get them not to leave "Wait but guys we can't go it's not safe."

Zoey rolls her eyes "Well we'll make it safe by bagging that killer."

They both leave to go find the killer.

Gwen gets frustrated that they left "Ugh that's it I'm going to get a sandwich you guys want to join me?"

Duncan nods "Come on let's go get some sandwiches so you can calm down."

Everyone back at the tent looks at the monitors with interest.

Owen points to the monitor which you see Chef walking in the woods "Oh no Zoey and Eva are going after the killer."

Eva confession "When you feel the need to kick someone's butt for annoying you and that's what I'm going to do with this killer." "Even if Zoey was really insistent on her plan."

Zoey confession "My plan was simple and Eva better follow through with it."

Eva yells over to the killer "Hey ugly I'm right here!"

Chef revs up his chainsaw and goes closer to her and she tries to throw a branch at him and Chef tears it in half with his chainsaw.

She throws to more branches and Eva says in her head "Zoey's plan better work."

Chef walks forward and right when he's about to reach Eva he's grabbed by his foot by a snare trap.

Chef hangs upside down and the mask falls off his head and the chainsaw and hook both land on the ground.

Zoey jumps down from a tree and looks proud at her work on the snare trap. "We did it we caught the killer."

It flashes to the Mess Hall with Gwen, Ellody, Sky, and Duncan each eating a sandwich.

A man with a hook and chainsaw come behind all four of them.

Gwen looks at him sarcastically "Ha ha I wasn't born yesterday dude." "Please we watch a scary movie with an escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook and here you are running around."

The scene flashes to Eva and Zoey coming into the tent with Chef.

Zoey holds the mask in her hand "Hey looks like we bagged the killer."

Lindsey looks at the monitor "Oh hey look Gina, Shay, Emily, and Darren are all taking on the psycho killer."

Zoey points to Chef "Wait If Chef is there who's that on the monitor?!"

Owen puts his hand to his head in panic "Holy Lola it's the real psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook."

Everyone screams racing out fo the tent to go save them.

As Chris is running he says to Chef "This could be really really good for ratings or really really bad for lawsuits."

The scene flashes back to the four of them in the Mess Hall.

Gwen is currently talking with him "You know actors without speaking parts don't get paid much, but seriously dude invest in a dental plan and some toothpaste."

Psycho Killer confession he coughs into his hand and sniffs it and then looks down sadly.

Gwen asks him "Hey you want a sandwich before you impale us with your scary hook?"

He nods 'no'

Ellody whispers into Gwen's ear "Not to alarm you, but I think this guy isn't an actor."

Gwen rolls her eyes "As if this guy's an actual psycho killer." "Look you can drop the charade okay, I know you're an actor with a hook prop and frankly you're not that scary."

He takes his hook off of his hand revealing a strange looking stump.

Sky asks her "Do you believe he's not an actor now?"

Gwen drops her sandwich she was holding and looks frightened.

Duncan asks them "Girls would you like to help me save Gwen from this guy?"

Ellody nods and takes the lead "Glady." "Duncan Sky distract him while I get something from in the kitchen that will save all of us."

They nod and start to taunt him.

Duncan yells from one side of him "Hey loser I bet you've never used that chainsaw you're probably just a big baby."

Sky nods on his other side "Oh yeah totally and that haircut you have I don't think prioson must have had a good barber."

Ellody goes into the kitchen through the saloon doors and goes into Chef's drawers and pulls out a long piece of rope. "Luckily Chef always has this in his kitchen." "Now to help out my friends."

She runs out of the kitchen and starts giving them orders "Alright everyone follow my orders okay." "Duncan punch him as hard as you can!"

Duncan nods "If that's what you need." He punches the guy in his gut very hard. "That's for holding a chainsaw to my girlfriend!" Duncan holds his hand in pain from the force.

The Killer is pushed back and Ellody yells to Sky "Alright Sky kick him in the back of the head and make it hurt."

Sky does as she's told and kicks him straight into the back of the head "This is for threatening us."

Ellody tells out to Gwen "Gwen uppercut his jaw."

Gwen nods "Okay I've never really done that before, but here it goes." She uppercuts the guy straight into his jaw and he falls to the ground dropping his chainsaw and he falls to the ground.

Ellody looks at him "Alright this last one I'm gonna need everyone's help with time to restrain him by hogtying him."

They all takes turns grabbing a part of his unconscious body and tie them all together.

Duncan takes his hook hand "You'll probably get this back when you go back to prison."

Gwen looks at all of them "Did we just take this guy down _Spider-Man_ style?"

Sky answers "I think we did beat the bad guy up then tie him up."

Everyone who was running from the tent comes in the kitchen and they all say at the same time "He's the real psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook!"

They look over and see the unconscious tied up killer.

Chris goes over to them "Oh looks like you guys tied him up and took him down." "Chef call the cops and tell them we have their killer."

It cuts to the elimination ceremony Chris tells everyone "Well it's obvious to everyone that Gwen, Sky, Duncan, and Ellody all gain immunity for capturing that dangerous criminal and sadly it's equally unanimous that Geoff walks the Dock of Shame, since he was the only who panicked without seeing the killer, but no hard feelings dude you will be missed."

Owen gets up from his seat "Awe group hug." Everyone groups around Geoff and gives him a hug.

The scene flashes to the Boat of Loser taking off with Geoff in the back.

Gwen yells out "Bye Geoff."

As the Boat leaves the screen fades to black at episodes conclusion.

 **There you have it the psycho killer episode is completed. It was sadly Geoff who went home now I will PM Space Zodiac since they were the only person to give me a challenge ideas for the custom episode. So we'll discuss there and hopefully within two weeks the custom episode will be completed and posted hopefully you never know with stuff like that. Alright I'll see you guys on the next installment of Total Drama Island Drama Fans!**


	20. Brains Vs Brawns Vs Beauties

**Oh my gosh guys it took awhile, but I'm finally at my first custom episode for this season can you believe it. Now I'd like to say a special shoutout to _Space Zodiac_ for helping me think of a challenge for this chapter. The challenge will be a Brains vs. Brawn, vs Beauty challenge. So basically a summary of this challenge is that there will be three rounds one that's supposed to be associated with each of the three categories so one Brawn challenge, one Brain challenge, and for a final challenge of course one Beauty challenge. I hope you guys like this chapter since thiss is a custom episode there will be no borrowed dialogue for this episode since it never happened in the actual cannon so this chapter will be 100 % original. Bonus Author's Note I have two more custom episodes after this one I need to think about a challenge idea for one of them or a challenge could be suggested for it, but the other one I totally have a challenge for and won't need any suggestions for it. Both of them also won't happen directly after this episode. **

**Boys: Alejandro, Duncan, Owen, and Devin**

 **Girls: Sky, Zoey, Ellody, Gwen, Carrie, Eva, Leshawna, and Lindsey**

 **28th place Max: (The Super Villain)**

 **27th place Lightning: (The Athletic Overachiever)**

 **26th place Noah: (The Schemer)**

 **25th place Dave: (The Normal Guy)**

 **(RETURNED)** **Izzy: (The Psycho Hose Beast)**

 **24th place Cameron: (The Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy)**

 **23rd place Tyler: (The Jock)**

 **22nd place (Quit) Dawn : (The Moonchild)**

 **(RETURNED) Eva: (The Female Bully)**

 **(RETURNED) Owen: (The Party Guy)**

 **21st place Staci: (The Compulsive Liar)**

 **20th place Brick: (The Cadet)**

 **19th place Emma: (The Busy Girl)**

 **18th place Bridgette: (The Surfer Girl)**

 **17th place DJ: ( The Brickhouse With Heart)**

 **16th place Mike: (The Multiple Personality Disorder)**

 **15th place Heather: (The Queen Bee)**

 **14th place Izzy: (The Psycho Hose Beast)**

 **13th place Geoff: (The Funniest Guy Around)**

Chris narrates "Last time on Total Drama Island the campers were set on a night where they had to survive the psycho killer." "Who was really just Chef the whole time he scared and captured many of the campers until Eva and Zoey had enough and took the fight to Chef himself." "However when Zoey and Eva brought him back to me and the other captured campers we saw something insane." "A real psycho killer who with the combined might of Ellody, Sky, Duncan, and Gwen they were able take him down and hogtie him." "That day was an insane day, but today we got a brand new challenge where the competition will be at its max check out what that challenge is right here on Total Drama Island!"

The scene opens to the Mess Hall.

Everyone is sitting by the tables separately. The camera pans to Gwen, Duncan, Sky, and Ellody.

Ellody asks Duncan "So Duncan is your hand still injured from when you punched that criminal?"

Duncan's hand has bandages wrapped around it "As you can see it's still injured which really sucks because I need both my hands to work to win this stupid game."

Gwen moves Duncan closer to her "Hey don't worry you have three loyal allies and friends we won't vote you out and if anyone else brings up your name when everyone's deciding who to eliminate we'll try and convince people not to vote for you." "Besides Punk Rock you got that injury protecting me from an actual serial killer I think that earns you some major boyfriend points and my mom will probably like you even more since you did protect me from a serial killer."

Duncan smiles at her "Of course I'd protect you from anyone Pasty you know that." They begin to make out with each other.

Gwen confession she has a huge smile on her face and looks up in the air dreamily "Being with Duncan is so amazing he's rough and edgy, but also has a bit of soft spot sometimes I don't think I could've found a better guy." "Mom if you're seeing this please approve of Duncan." She then has a look of remembrance "Oh and remember to keep Kyle out of my room."

 **(Yup I just gave Gwen's little brother a name.)**

Sky looks slightly uncomfortable seeing them together "Guy's we get it you're in love, but could you at least not make out in front of us we're trying to eat."

Ellody nods in agreement with a blank look in her eyes "I concur with Sky on that."

They stop making out and Gwen says apologetically "Sorry guys." "So let's think of strategies for the next challenge."

Duncan rolls his eyes "Alright then what strategies do you guys have, because my guy's alliance isn't doing so well?"

Sky asks him curiously "Why are you guys having problem?"

Duncan answers her a little crusty "Well I kicked Alejandro out of it, Geoff was eliminated in the last challenge, Devin's been distracted lately, and I can't keep an alliance alive with just Owen who's still kinda bummed out that Izzy's out again." "So to answer your question no the guy's alliance is so far seeming like a horrible decision."

Sky tries encourage Duncan "Duncan your guy's alliance may be failing, but you still have a place in our alliance like you did in the beginning."

Ellody adjust her glasses and says "Again I concur with Sky you are a vital part of our alliance." "So let's crush this next challenge and secure victory." She puts her hand on the center of the table and whispers "Everyone whispers victory in unison so our alliance is not discovered." "On three (they all put their hands together on the table) one two three (they all raise their hands up together and whisper) victory!"

Chris soon comes onto the PA system and announces "Campers today we're doing another classic competition meet me at the amphitheater to find out what it is!"

Leshawna rolls her eyes "Of course he's to lazy to physically tell us that."

Devin asks her a question that doesn't really need an answer "Are you surprised it's Chris he isn't really he best host?"

Leshawna agrees with him "You got a point there come on let's go get that challenge done and get this day over with."

Leshawna confession "Today my goal is get that boy Alejandro out of here so that's just what I'm gonna do." "If it's challenge where we're somehow put together lord help me not punch him straight in the face and Chris to though I wouldn't mind punching his face."

The scene goes to the amphitheater everyone is standing in the bleachers whe Chris finally shows up.

Chris looks over at all the campers "Hello campers hope you're excited for today's challenge."

Eva yells out annoyed at him and angry as well "We waited for you for twenty minutes do you know how hot is sitting here?!"

Chris does his signature chuckle "I know right great I made that announcement just to see if you guys would actually wait here for me and you did." "Anyway it's time for you all to know what the next challenge will be."

Chris holds up a piece of paper "Today's challenge is one I know you'll enjoy we've done the Battle of the Sexes challenge and now it's for the Brains Vs. Brawns, Vs. Beauties challenge." "Three temporary teams will be forged each with four members since there were twelve of you left the teams will be equally distributed."

Ellody confession "A Brain vs Brawn vs Beauty it's so obvious that I'll be on the Brains team since I am a certified genius."

Alejandro confession "I exhibit all three of those qualities I am smart, I am strong, and I definitely am beautiful it's a wonder what team I'll be put on."

Chris looks at the paper again "Okay first up we'll start with the Brains team will the following people come on stage Ellody, Gwen, Devin, and Carrie."

All four of them are go up stage and Chris gives them a pink flag with a brain on it.

Gwen confession "Okay so I'm put on the on a team with my friends we should be a good match up Ellody and me are in an alliance and we've gotten to be good friends because of it and Carrie and Devin are back on good terms and are best friends so we should be a well function team."

Chris looks at the paper again "On to the Brawn team when I say your name make your way up to the stage Duncan, Owen, Sky, and Eva."

They all come on stage and Chris gives them a yellow-gold colored flag with a muscle flexing as their symbol.

Owen confession "Okay so good thing I'm on the Brawn team bad thing is that Eva also is on the Brawn team and she's still very angry at me."

Eva confession "Ugh this is annoying I can stand Duncan and Sky, but Owen I can't stand him."

Sky confession "I'm in an alliance with Duncan so I can trust him and Eva was someone who I often got along with when we were in the Killer Bass together, but I haven't really talked with Owen I don't know why, but I just don't really talk with him a lot."

Chris reads out the last name on the list "And of course lastly on the beauty team is Alejandro, Lindsey, Leshawna, and Zoey."

They all come on stage and Chris hands them a baby-blue colored flag with a mirror as it's symbol.

Zoey asks Chris "Excuse me why am I on the Beauty team shouldn't I be on the Brawn team?"

Chris answers "Well before you were this Commando Zoey kinda of girl you were a little more beautiful and less dangerous." "Also no one on the other teams are switching so no complaining that you aren't on the team you wanted to be on." "We chose you to be on those specific teams for viable reason so deal with it."

Leshawna confession "I can't believe I'm stuck on a team with Alejandro that boy better keep his mouth shut around me or he's getting a taste of Leshawna from my fist to his precious face."

Lindsey confession "Oh my gosh of course I got on the Beauty team since I'm like so pretty." "I don't like that I'm on a team with Jalapeño, but still my team is gonna win since I'm like the prettiest girl here so we should have this in the bag."

Zoey confession "Fine I'll deal with being in this Beauty team at least Leshawna and Lindsey are my friends, however Alejandro is someone I want to put in a snare trap and leave him so the blood can rush to his head."

Chris looks over at the teams "Okay campers there will be three challenges one that benefits each of your teams." "So one comp. that's in favor of the Brains team, another that's in favor of the Brawn, and lastly one in favor of the Beauties." "We'll be doing those competitions in that order for the Brain challenge it will be held somewhere else that not here." "Also in each challenge a certain amount of points are given for the first challenge each winning team wins 1 points, for the second challenge the first place team wins 3 points while the second place would win 1 point, and lastly for the final challenge it will be worth 5 points for the first place team and the second place team will earn 3 points." "Everyone else who scores last gets no points."

Chris then informs the contestants "The amphitheater will be where the Beauties challenge will be held which is also our final challenge zone so let's head out to the first challenge zone."

Sky asks him annoyed "Of we're already in a challenge zone why don't we do the Beauty contest first?"

Chris answers annoyed with her question "Because I said so and production needs some time to set up the challenge so all of you follow me your glorious host to the Brain favored challenge."

Leshawna confession she laughs to herself "Glorious oh please the only thing Chris is glorious at is nothing because he ain't good at anything." "How he got this job I don't understand it at all." She starts to laugh again "He said glorious oh man it's still funny."

The scene flashes to everyone standing in front of three square shaped area.

Chris explains the first challenge "This is the Brains team challenge as you can see these panels are where a puzzle will have to be made." "The problem is in order to win this challenge you must locate all eight pieces in the woods for each one of your individual puzzles." "Once all the pieces are located come back to your puzzle area and place them inside to make the correct image." "If you're missing a piece or assemble the image wrong then you must start from square one on the puzzle or find the last piece you forgot." "Each puzzle has pieces that are color coded for your specific teams so Brains have pink puzzle pieces, Brawns have yellow-gold puzzle pieces, and the Beauties have baby-blue puzzle pieces." "Oh and a warning for Alejandro or anyone else in the mood for sabotage taking pieces with the other teams colors earns you instant disqualification from this challenge." "So don't do it okay." Chris claps his hands "And begin!"

They all run off to the woods to go find some pieces.

The scene flashes to in the woods with Lindsey seeing a baby-blue piece "Yes I got a piece." She goes over to Leshawna searching nearby "I found a piece Leshawna now we just need five more."

Leshawna rolls her eyes "Lindsey we need seven more pieces, but good job on finding that piece girl." "Remember though only take pieces that are the same color as this one understand?"

Lindsey nods "Yeah totally I understand."

Leshawna says flat out "You need my help so you don't mess this up for us don't you?"

Lindsey looks down sadly "Yeah I do."

The scene flashes to Eva punching a tree and a puzzle falls from the top of it. "Perfect one piece down seven to go."

Eva hears someone scream very loudly "Oh great that sounds like Owen what did he do now he better be in pain or dying if I'm going to help him."

The scene flashes to Owen with a beaver in front of him "Listen mister beaver I didn't mean to interrupt you and your wife I was just trying to get the puzzle piece above your den it's not my fault that I crushed your den to pieces." "So please don't use your giant buck teeth to tear open my skull."

Eva comes up to Owen looking angry and growls at the beaver and it cowers in fear. "Leave us to talk."

Owen gets down on his knees in fear of Eva "No please I prefer the beaver right buddy?" He looks over and sees the beaver gone.

Owen confession he looks at the camera angrily "Coward how dare you leave me in the woods with Eva I would've preferred you over her!"

Eva points her finger in his face "You mentioned a piece where is it?"

Owen hands it to her "Here I kept it in my pocket just don't kill me!"

Eva yells at him "Stop screaming!" She takes the piece "Go find another now or I'll second thoughts on letting you go."

Owen nods in fear "I will I'll go find another one." He runs off in fear.

Eva walks off with the two puzzle pieces in hand.

The scene flashes to Gwen finding a piece "Perfect." "If only it wasn't pink though I would prefer any other color then pink, but that's the color I'm stuck with today."

She hears someone murmuring nearby and she goes to investigate and sees Devin holding up a pink puzzle piece and talking to it "Carrie I know we've been best friends for years, but I- he shakes his no "No that's too lame okay let me try again." He clears his throat "Carrie you're one of the nicest and sweetest- he has an annoyed look on his face "Ugh no why is this so hard?!"

Gwen decides to come out from the bush she was hiding in and goes over to him "Devin what are you doing?"

Devin gets startled by Gwen and drops his piece he picks it back up and asks her "How much of that did you hear?"

Gwen answers "Probably most of it."

Devin's sighs "To answer your question what I was doing was practicing on how to ask Carrie out."

Gwen looks confused and asks him "But I thought you had a girlfriend?"

Devin tells her "I broke up with her in the confessional when I realized that I liked Carrie."

Gwen smacks him across the face repeatedly with each word she says "Are you kidding me?!"

Devin holds his cheek in pain "Ow what was that for?"

Gwen answers with hints of anger and annoyance "Carrie's been talking all summer about how she likes you then when she finally starts giving up on that romance you fall for her!" "Also how come you didn't tell everyone that you broke up with whatever your ex-girlfriend's name was I never really cared about her when you mentioned her?"

Devin sighs "I know I should've told everyone, but I wanted Carrie to know first so I could tell her how I felt."

Gwen asks him still annoyed with him "Okay that sounds really stupid, but why haven't you told her yet?"

Devin answers her "I've tried telling her in the last challenge I tried telling her at least three times, but I was interrupted each time."

Gwen tells him bluntly "Well then I'm going to help you tell Carrie." "I helped Mike tell Zoey so I'm going to do the same for you."

Devin hugs Gwen "Thanks Gwen you're a good friend."

Gwen push him out of the hug "Okay that's enough of that let's go find more piece between us we've got two pieces and we need six others."

The scene flashes to Leshawna, Lindsey, and Zoey all together in the woods.

Leshawna holds two pieces in her arms, Zoey has two as well, and Lindsey has one.

Lindsey says to the other girls "Zoey it's like so cool that you used your survival skills to find these pieces."

Leshawna nods in agreement "Yeah girl we really appreciate this."

Zoey replies to them "It's no problem so long as it secures victory then I'm open to helping others." She then looks angry "Even if it's also helping Alejandro."

Lindsey tripped on something "Ow." She look down at what she tripped on and picks it up "Awesome a sixth piece for us." "We're like doing so well in this challenge." Lindsey asks confused "How many more pieces do we need left?"

Zoey confession she rolls her eyes "Okay Lindsey is a good friend of mine, but she can also be a total airhead sometimes."

Zoey answers her "We need two pieces hopefully Alejandro has found some pieces for us."

The scene flashes to everyone at the panels again with their puzzle pieces in hand.

Chris stands in front of all of them "Alright campers you've retrieved all eight of the pieces you need for this challenge." "Now you all must work together to form your puzzles and make your team symbols." "I wanted all three of the puzzles to be of my amazing face, but the producers said no."

Gwen confession "Thank you producers for helping not feed Chris's already overinflated ego."

Chris continues with his explanation "Each team must assign a leader to help assemble the puzzles." "Each of you take some time and discuss amongst yourselves."

The scene flashes to the Brains team talking with each other.

Ellody asks her teammates "Would it be alright if I took charge for being the leader for the puzzle?"

Gwen answers "Yeah I would've chose you to be leader anyway." She turns to Carrie and Devin "What do you two say?"

Carrie says with confidence in her friend "I'm in agreement with you guys Ellody was the leader of the Bass so she totally should be the leader of the Brains."

Devin is looking at Carrie distracted and then when everybody looks at him with strange looks on their faces he says "I agree with whatever you guys were talking about."

Ellody confession "Wow I can't believe it I'm made leader of my team again." "I'm smart, but I don't think I'm that great that I'm seen as an authoritative figure to others." "Guess I don't know myself completely."

Carrie confession "Okay what was with Devin staring at me." "He's been so weird lately maybe I should sit down and have a talk with him and ask him about it after the challenge of course."

Flash to the Brawn team.

Duncan looks at his team and says "Owen and me discussed and I think I should be the leader."

Owen looks confused "We did?"

Duncan elbows Owen and glares and him and Owen collects himself "Oh right we totally did discuss it together."

Eva turns to both of them and glares at them both and gets closer to both of them "Oh and why shouldn't I be the leader?!"

Duncan answers her nonchalantly "Because we need your speed and strength along with Sky to build the puzzle." "Owen needs to be helping you to, so don't pound his face in while we do this challenge got it?"

Eva continues to glare at them "Fine I'll help make the puzzle, however Owen needs to keep his mouth shut so I can focus on the challenge and not pounding his face in."

Sky confession "Okay normally I like being around fellow athletes, but Duncan and Eva aren't exactly the practical kinds of athletes and they can both be very intimidating." "So I decided to stay out of their conversation before we had to make this puzzle."

It flashes to the Beauties.

Lindsey asks the others "So who should we have as our leader?" "I personally vote for Leshinda."

Alejandro rolls her eyes at him "Her name is Leshawna and I think I'd be the better leader."

Leshawna pushes him to the side "Oh please as if any of us will listen to you so there's no way you're being the leader." "Zoey girl who would you rather have as a leader me or him?"

Zoey rolls her eyes at how trivial this was "Of course I'm voting in Leshawna's favor I've already had to deal with one egotistical "popular" person who liked to order people around when she was still here." "So I'm not dealing with a guy version of her."

Alejandro confession he rolls his eyes in annoyance "I'm not that similar to Heather so there's no way I'm a 'guy version' of her like Zoey claims." "I so far despise all my temporary teammates especially Lindsey seriously I've had dogs with more brains then her."

The scene flashes to everyone by their panels ready to make the puzzles.

Ellody whispers to the Brains "Alright guys here's the plan we'll make our puzzle on the ground first so we know how to make it with the right pieces." "We'll try and lift it from the ground into the panel and if that fails then we dissemble the puzzle one piece at a time and until we have the puzzle completed again in the panel." "Though we have to have the other teams not see our plan so they can't copy us so here's what we do." "Gwen you go distract the Brawns by making out with Duncan in front of them, while Carrie you'll go talk with Lindsey and the others and ask for some fashion advice." "Lindsey wouldn't deny the chance to give anyone fashion advice and her going on and on about it will possible annoy and distract her other teammates." "As for you Devin you're helping me make the puzzle everyone know their roles?"

Gwen confession "Okay Ellody really has the leader mindset today." "I would've said no to joining her plan to distract the Brawns that way, but come on it's Duncan anytime I get spend with him is great."

The scene flashes to the Brawns. Duncan is giving orders to his people so they can get this puzzle right "Owen that's piece find another place for it!"

Gwen comes over to him and approaches with a smile "Hey Punk Rock I thought I could come here and have a nice chat with you."

Duncan asks her suspious "Shouldn't you be doing your puzzle I thought Ellody would want all hands on deck with making that puzzle?"

Gwen answers him "She said that she had it covered with everyone else so I decided to give you a little visit." "Why is it bad that me your girlfriend would like to spend time with you?"

Duncan puts his hands up in surrender "Of course it's not bad before we make out with each other you wanna help me order Owen around."

Gwen snikes at and answers with a small chuckle "Of course I do." Gwen looks over and looks disgusted "Owen why do you have no pants on?!"

The camera pans over to Owen who has no pants on "What I was getting sweaty and I didn't want them on."

Gwen and Duncan yell at him in unison "Put your pants back on right now!"

Gwen and Duncan stare into each other's eyes and then start to make out with each other.

Duncan uses one of his free hands to do the "finish without me" gesture to his teammates.

Eva confession "Is it me or is Duncan and Gwen seeming like they're too much in love now?" "What's so great about romance anyway I just don't get what people like so much about it."

The scene flashes to the Beauties.

Carrie approaches Lindsey "Hey Lindsey I actually came over to talk with you since I wanted to see if you have some fashion advice for me?"

Lindsey squeals in joy "Oh yay I totally have some advice for you okay first let's talk about making your hair shine." "Then there's your clothes the green looks good on you, but I think some pink or red would be even better."

Carrie confession "What did I just get myself into?" "Ellody you really owe me for this."

It flashes to the Brains with Devin and Ellody putting the finishing touches on the puzzle on the ground.

Ellody whispers to Devin "Alright left the puzzle up gently so it doesn't break."

Devin nods "Okay got it."

He picks up one side of their puzzle and Ellody picks up the other side and they carefully place it into the panel. The camera focuses on the image to see a pink puzzle with a brain image on it.

Chris comes over to them and announces "And the Brains win the first challenge and win a reward that will give them a major advantage in the next challenge, however there's still a lesser advantage to be won for the next challenge for second place third place gets nothing."

Alejandro asks him annoyed with Chris already "Why didn't you mention that before?"

Chris answers with his normal fake smile "Oh simple I didn't feel like it so there okay." "Get ready though because one more team can win the advantage and it looks like the Brawns and Beauties are having trouble assembling their puzzles."

The Brawns puzzle has half the right pieces in while a couple are in the wrong place and the Beauties have most their pieces in right, but at the same time some of them aren't in the right place either.

Both teams race to finish the puzzle and make it right.

Eva was yelling at Owen "Owen that piece in the center in the top left corner now!"

Owen still very afraid of her doesn't reply just does what she says.

Sky tries to be less abrasive towards Owen yells to him "Owen don't rush you're doing great!"

Owen confession "Okay on one side I got Sky who's trying to encourage me on the other I have Eva who's frightening me and what they're both saying is opposite of what the other says and it's just so confusing."

Owen asks them both and suggests "Why don't you guys help me finish the puzzle as a team?" He covers his face with his arm and flinches "Please Eva don't kill me for suggesting teamwork."

Sky goes over to him to make him feel better "Owen don't be afraid to ask for help we probably should've been helping from the beginning."

They go over to the puzzle and Eva rolls her eyes at them "The only reason I'm helping is so we can win that advantage."

It flashes to the Beauties Lindsey is still talking with Carrie "Then maybe some eyeshadow to compliment your eyes or wait better yet maybe some fake eyelashes."

Leshawna goes over to them whispers into Lindsey's ear "Lindsey we're almost done with this puzzle and we need you to help if you keep talking with Carrie then Alejandro could convince people to vote you out since you did nothing." She looks over to Carrie who heard all of what she said "No offense girl."

Carrie replies with a smile on her face "None taken though Leshawna has a point we'll talk later okay Lindsey?" Carrie waves bye to Lindsey as she goes back to her team.

Lindsey goes to help her team out and the scene flashes to both puzzles almost done.

The camera goes to a split screen as Sky has the last piece for the Brawn in her hands and Alejandro has the last piece for the Beauties in his hands.

The camera goes in slow motion from the split screen as both the pieces are going down and Eva places her piece in first making their symbol of the flexing muscle complete.

Chris sets off his horn on his megaphone "And there you have it the Brawn have won the second reward!" "And they're going to need it because the next challenge is the Brawn's challenge." "The producers really loved the idea of doing this challenge that they came up with so prepare yourselves for it."

Ellody asks him hesitantly since part of her doesn't really want to know what crazy challenge the producers came up with "What is the challenge?"

Chris does his signature chuckle and answers "Oh believe me you'll know what it is when we get to the challenge zone it's going to be so hilarious." He laughs more making all the campers nervous.

 **Score count:**

 **Brains: 1 point**

 **Brawns: 1 point**

 **Beauties: 0 points**

The scene flashes to the swamp and Chris explains the challenge "Alright campers here's our challenge for the Brawns you see being a brawn means that not only are you tough, but you must have endurance as well."

"So for this challenge 1 person chosen by me must trek through this horrible stinky foul swamp and find something of great importance." "The people I've chosen for this challenge are Carrie, Owen, and Alejandro." "Inside the swamp are these (he holds out a statue of his face) well not these specifically since again the producers said I couldn't use my face in this challenge so instead the busts you guys need to find is of your own faces." "Oh and again Alejandro can't sabotage this challenge either, so if you find someone else's bust just put it back and go try and find your specific bust."

Alejandro confession "Come on why can't I do one piece of sabotage today it's like I can't have any fun today."

Chris then tells them with the utmost amount of caution he can give "Oh and I almost forgot about this you're lucky I remembered this swamp is also inhabited by some nasty and deadly crocodiles so yeah I'd watch out for them to."

Eva asks Chris annoyed with that she couldn't compete in this challenge "What is everyone else who's not going in the swamp supposed to do?"

Chris answers nonchalantly "Easy you guys will be watching on this monitor to watch how your teammate does." The interns wheel in a flatscreen tv monitor "With this we'll be able to view what happens via our cameras that our other interns placed in the swamp for this challenge and may they all rest in peace because of that."

Lindsey confession she looks very afraid "Okay I'm not bright all the time, but seriously why would anyone accept an internship here since you either end up in the hospital extremely scared for life or you die!?"

Ellody then reminds Chris "Chris didn't you say something about getting an advantage for this challenge?"

Chris groans in annoyance "Great I thought you guys forgot about that for a second." "For winning the first challenge in first place Carrie gets these special boots and mask that will make her trek into swamp less smelly and Owen wins these trusty nose plugs they help with the smell, but not with the water because you can get stuck in the water very easily especially with someone of your weight."

Owen takes the nose plugs "l'm just going ignore the last part you said."

Chris tosses the mask and boots to Carrie and she catches them both.

The scene flashes to the swamp Carrie, Alejandro, and Owen are at the starting line.

Chris holds up his starters pistol and says "Okay on your mark get set go!" He shots the pistol up in the air and they all go into the swamp. A seagull falls next to Chris dead and he looks at it uneasily "Oh right that's why we stopped using the starters pistol."

Chris gets out his walkie talkie "Hey Chef turns out you were right about the pistol we got a dead bird here." Chef yells unintelligibly from the other line and Chris moves the walkie talkie away from his ear with how loud he's yelling and hangs up.

The scene flashes to Carrie wearing a hood and she pulls the mask part of the hood up over her nose "Well this doesn't block out all the smell, but it is helpful." "These boots also aren't the most comfortable, but I'm not getting stuck so that's good to."

Alejandro talks to her unseen and ominous like "Carrie those pieces of equipment will do nothing for you because I'm going to win this challenge just like I win everything."

Carrie tried to find out where he is by looking around "Where are you Alejandro and why are you being creepy right now?"

You hear Alejandro chuckle "Chris said I couldn't sabotage the busts, but he didn't say I couldn't mess with people and I decided you'd be a good choice to mess with." "I however have a deal I'd like make you and me in an alliance what do you say?"

Carrie yells out completely creeped out by Alejandro "I will never join you!"

Alejandro chuckles again and proclaims "Well then you and Devin better watch your backs come elimination."

Carrie gaps and runs off to try and focus on finding her bust.

The camera pans over to a tree branch with Alejandro lounging on it he gives it a wave and then he climbs away from the branch.

Leshawna confession "I saw that whole thing on the monitor and pretty boy needs to get out of here." "Maybe not this week since he's on my team, but next time that boy is getting a big taste of my fists."

It flashes to Owen walking through the swamp tired and wheezing. "Must find... bust to... avoid Eva... killing me." "It's so smelly here."

He finds a fallen down tree trunk and sits down on it "I need... to rest."

It transitions to the front where everyone is looking at the monitor some people actually have popcorn in their hands.

Eva was one of those people and she throws her popcorn at the monitor "Ugh Owen is so dead!"

Eva confession "A break, Owen's only been in there for 10 minutes why does he need a break now?" "Especially when the whole team could lose this challenge because of his little break."

It flashes to Carrie searching through some trees and she hears Alejandro's voice again (he's hiding on a tree branch again) "You know it's actually been very entertaining watching how you search, but of course in the end find nothing." "Your groans of exasperation are quite funny to."

Carrie rolls her eyes at him "Seriously Alejandro why are you messing with me again shouldn't be trying to find your own bust?"

Alejandro chuckles manically "Well I actually did I'm an expert at finding things that resemble my gorgeous face and my bust is now in my possession."

Carrie is being very annoyed "Ugh I'm sick of you thinking you're better then everyone else." "Can you just leave me alone?"

Alejandro replies "Where would the fun be in that?" "However if you don't wish to continue to walk around here aimlessly I can tell you where your bust is, if you join forces with me."

Carrie replies after rolling her eyes "Oh please as if you know where my bust is." "I'll find it on my own and then my team will work to kick your butt and have you out of here."

Alejandro sighs "Fine if you continue to resist I'll be taking my leave hope you like getting in last place." "If the Brains team loses all four of you will have your loyalties tested personally I'd love to see that whole event go down as I'm sure you'd all be crumbling on the inside." "I'm going to go take my bust and win this challenge so long my blonde puppet."

Carrie confession "Oh he did not just call me a puppet I am so going to make sure that he pays for trying to torment me in this stupid smelly swamp."

It flashes to Alejandro arriving at the finish line he presents his bust to Chris.

Chris takes it and then tosses it away since he doesn't care about it "And Alejandro won the challenge for the Beauties." "Brawns and Brains you better hope Owen and Carrie can pull through for both of you."

Alejandro goes over to his teammates and speaks to them cockily "I believe I did well can't you agree?"

They all give him glares and looks of disapproval

It flashes back to Owen walking through the swamp when all of a sudden he trips on a tree branch and spots something next to his head it's the bust of his face he picks it up and then suddenly he starts moving further upward and looks taller.

The camera pans out to show Owen on top of a crocodile that looks angry. Owen gulps in fear and looks at the camera and says "This will not end well."

The camera pans to an overview of the island and you hear Owen scream out in fear and most definitely in pain as well.

It flashes to Carrie hearing the scream and looking nervous "What the heck was that was that even human?" She searches around the area and searches through some reeds and finds her bust she picks it and pumps her fist in joy "Yes finally hopefully I'm not too late."

The camera flashes to Carrie arriving back at the finish line with her bust she looks exhausted and is wheezing when she hands it to Chris.

Chris announces after he again tossing the bust away "And with Carrie returning the Brains team has one again which means that the Brawns team lose this challenge!" He looks around and asks the contestants "Anyone know where Owen is?"

Owen finally comes back as if on que and collapse on the ground the camera shows parts of his clothes are torn and he has teeth marks on some parts of him as well.

Everyone cringes at the sight even Chris. Chris motions for Chef "Chef just take Owen to the medical tent so he can get some care and maybe a pint of O negative blood to."

Chef nods and blows a whistle. Three interns appear with a giant stretcher big enough to support Owen's weight. With Chef's help they bring him on the stretcher and take off with Owen.

Chris turns to the contestants "Everyone else let's go head to back to the amphitheater for the finale challenge of the day."

Eva confession she punches the confessional wall in anger "I can't believe Owen would mess this up!" "If we lose this because of him he is going straight off this island."

 **Score count:**

 **Brains: 2 point**

 **Brawns: 1 point**

 **Beauties: 3 points**

The scene flashes to the amphitheater where there are tricked out lights a runway and huge truck next to the stage.

All the contestants except Owen are sitting in the bleachers when spotlights go to the center of the stage Chris comes out from backstage and says to the contestants "Are you guys ready for this special Total Drama Fashion Show?"

Lindsey claps her hands eagerly and screams in joy "Yay a fashion shows!"

Chris ignores her and starts to explain the challenge "Campers this fashion show is going to be one of your most difficult challenges." "You must make clothing that will wow us all, and by us all I mean myself, Chef, and special guest star former contestant and today's hard to impress cameo judge Heather!"

Heather comes onto stage and glares at everyone "Hello losers I'm back sadly not as a contestant, but today I'm going to be judging each and every one of the pathetic excuses for dresses or whatever clothes you make today."

Leshawna confession she rolls her eyes already annoyed with Heather being back "Seriously I just got rid of this girl and now she's supposed to judge the clothes we make."

Carrie confession she looks up beggingly up to the sky as she has her hands folded in a praying position "Please please why her of all people to be a cameo guest star I would've preferred anyone else even Dave." She realizes what she just said and waves awkwardly to the camera "No offense to you Dave if you're watching."

The scene flashes to to Casa De Losers Dave is looking at the TV and says to it with his arms crossed on both of his sides looking angry "Okay I totally took offense to that." "When she gets here I'm totally telling her that."

It flashes back to the amphitheater Chris holds up a top hat. "Inside this hat are all twelve of your names for each team will have one model that must be chosen by of course myself." "Let's see who's the first model of the day." He reaches into the hat and took a slip out he unfolded it and reads the name outloud "Happy to report for the Brawns team Eva will be the model for them."

Everyone gasps and Eva stands there frozen the only movement from her body is her left eye occasionally twitching since she has to be in a fashion show.

Chris smiles at their reactions especially Eva's "Alright campers get ready for the next model to be chosen." He reaches into the hat and pulls out a slip unfolds it and reads out with an even bigger smile on his face and he starts laughing so hard from the chosen name he drops the slip while he laughs.

Heather rolls her eyes and picks up the paper and a smile forms on her face to. She smirks towards the audience and tells them revealing the name to them "Congrats Gwen you actually get to have your chance at being a model something that's so impossible in the real world."

Gwen confession she screams in agony "Nooooooooooooooo!"

Heather sees that Chris is still laughing really hard and since she wanted the challenge to start quicker picks up the hat and pulls a random name out. She holds the name out so everyone else can see "Lindsey you get to be the next model."

Chris is still laughing and so Heather kicks him in the shins to stop him from laughing "After your knee is done being in pain get up and host the show!" "I'm going back to the judge's tent to enjoy some triangle shaped sandwiches while I wait for this fashion show to begin."

Chris holds his knee in pain and looks towards the contestants "Campers go to that truck to get your fashion supplies for your clothes and make them clothes that impress not clothes that sucks." He yells out as he's limping away "Keep your grubby hands off my special Chris sandwiches!"

The scene flashes to inside of the truck looking bigger then it's exterior suggested all the contestants look inside and see that it's like a fashion studio with mirrors, hair products, scissors, hair dryers, and other hair related stuff on one side and on the other side there's tape measures, fabrics, a full body mirror, and even some privacy changing areas.

Lindsey walks closer inside with a sparkle in her eyes as she completely mesmerized by all the stuff and looks like she's about to faint with how amazing it all looks.

Zoey goes up to her and taps her shoulder "Hello Lindsey you okay there?" She waves her hand over Lindsey's face to see if that would snap her out of it.

Lindsey shakes her head snapping out of it "I'm beyond okay this is like my dream come true." "Come on let's go find the best fabrics before they're all taken." She grabs Zoey's hand and drags Zoey to the fabrics.

The scene flashes to Eva sitting on one of the chairs in front of the mirrors. She's looking annoyed as no one's doing anything to make her look different even if she's going to hate every moment of it. "Hello guys what's going on over there?!"

She looks over and sees Duncan and Sky arguing.

Duncan shakes his head no at her with an irritated look on his face "There's no way in this world or the next that I'm doing that." "Unlike you I want to keep my face undeformed."

Sky rolls her eyes at him "Come on Duncan Eva isn't that bad come on can you just do it?"

Duncan nods no again "For the last time no if you trust her not to deform your face or kill you then you tell her what you want us to do!"

Sky tries to retort, but knows that Duncan isn't going to budge one bit who would though. She sighs and then turns to Eva and starts to tell her nervously "Okay Eva we really need to win this after losing the last challenge so in order to win we believe-

Duncan clears his throat to interrupt her and corrects her "She believes."

Sky elbows him and says with more emphasis on the we " **WE** believe that we should wax off the middle of your unibrow so you can have two eyebrows and be able to look better since Heather is one of the judges and she's really critical on how people look."

Eva glares at them and asks them with anger in her voice "So let me get this straight to impress Heather you want me to rip off the middle of my unibrow with wax one of the most painful ways to take hair off someone's body?!"

Duncan answers with his hands up to symbolize surrender "No, since Sky here will be your stylist she'd be the one to pull the wax off."

Eva sighs at how ridiculous this is right now and orders them and then at the end warns them "Alright then I can trust Sky to do this better then you Duncan." "So you both will be my stylist and do my hair and all that junk." "However you should also get something to tie my hands down with since I'm most likely going to punch something near me once the wax is pulled off."

Duncan nods not wanting to do her hair "Alright then I can go with that plan Sky you stay with Eva and start on her makeup I'll go get the fabrics and some strong stuff to tie down Eva's hands." "Anything specific stuff you want Eva?"

Eva answers directly and bluntly, she even lists things off with her fingers "Indigo fabric, shoes that won't give me serious blisters, and some strong rope if you can find that."

Duncan leaves to get the stuff and Eva turns to Sky and orders her "Get started with my nails first we'll move onto the hair after we do the wax strip got it?!"

Sky nods not responding and on the inside is fearing for her life because she thinks Eva will most likely kill her if she messes this up.

The scene flashes to Gwen being sat down on the chair with Ellody next to her so Gwen can have some comfort and feel less uncomfortable and annoyed with having to be their team model.

Ellody asks Gwen not knowing how to start this "Okay Gwen you're our model and you need to look good to impress Chris, Chef, and the one who needs to be the most impressed Heather of all people."

Gwen sighs not really happy with this challenge "What's the point Heather hates me and I hate her there's no way that she'd choose us to win?"

Chris comes in on the PA system "To everyone possibly discouraged by Heather being a judge we have warned her she won't be paid unless she makes an unbiased decision on the winners!"

Gwen surprised to hear that stands up from the chair and asks Chris both annoyed and slightly angry as well "You're paying Heather?!"

Chris comes back on the PA and only answers by saying "Yes."

Alejandro confession "They're paying Heather this is absolutely ridiculous if anything I should be paid for being the best contestant."

Chris knocks on the confessional door and tells him "If you really are the best player the hundred grand the winner gets should be payment enough."

Alejandro doesn't respond he just rolls his eyes in annoyance.

Ellody tries to take Gwen's mind off of Heather being paid to be a cameo judge "Okay Gwen I think I see Carrie and Devin picking out some nice black fabrics come on let's go see what they have." She pulls Gwen away from the chair towards the fabrics.

The scene flashes to Chris on the stage. Chris has a microphone and tries to do a French accent and sounds terrible "Alright fashionistas we've given the contestants some time to beautify their three 'models' and make beautiful clothes and looks let's see if they did a horrible or good job."

Heather very annoyed already yells at him from her judges chair "Quit doing the horrible accent!"

Chris rolls his eyes and continues to do the accent "First up as winners of the last challenge the Beauties will go first." "Give it up for Lindsey!"

Chris gets off stage and spotlight point down to center stage all focusing on where Lindsey comes in.

Lindsey wearing a beautiful orange dress that extends down to over her feet. With a cut on one side of the front of her dress that showed part of her legs showing that on her feet she is wearing matching wedges. With some clear white lace on the top of her dress. She isn't wearing her bandanna and is instead wearing a tiara. As for her makeup she's wearing some red lipstick on her lips.

She walks down the runway doing some poses and each time she poses you hear a camera go off until she reaches the edge and asks the judges "So how do I look?"

The Chef and Chris have their mouths wide open.

Heather decides to break the silence after glared towards the idiots she has to work with today "Okay Lindsey since I have to be unbiased and even though I hate you for betraying me." "I have to say you're makeup and dress are fairly good." "To me orange is not a color I like to wear, but you can barely pull it off." "So for me I'd have to give you a 7." She holds up a seven score card.

Chris and Chef still have wide mouth but Heather clears her throat and that snaps them out of it.

Chris shakes his head snapping out of it "Oh right yeah I have a question about your clothes Lindsey did you make these clothes yourself?"

Lindsey answers "Yup Zoey helped me out and so did Leshawna, but Alejandro didn't really help out he was too focused on the other teams." "So Leshawna dragged him back to our area every time he looked like he was about to escape."

Chris nods and then gives Lindsey his assessment "Okay Lindsey I have to say you are very hot in the dress and the tiara is a good touch." "So I'm gonna give you a 10 for your score." He holds up a 10 score card.

Lindsey claps in joy from Chris's score.

Then we move onto Chef he gives Lindsey his assessment "Alright pretty girl it's true you look hot, but you look a little too flashy for my taste I give you a 8.5." He holds up an 8.5 score card.

Chris comes back onto stage with his microphone and resumes using his horrible French accent "With that Lindsey secures the Beauties with 25.5 out of 30." "An overall good score, but one that can be beaten."

Heather throws her score card at Chris which he safely dodges before it can hit him "Keep doing that accent and I'll throw something bigger!"

Chris groans in annoyance "Fine, but I'm only going to stop using the accent to protect my gorgeous face." He turns to Lindsey "You can go backstage and tell Gwen that she's on." "You think you can handle that?"

Lindsey nods compliantly and goes back stage and you hear offscreen. "Gwen you're up!"

Gwen sigh offscreen "Fine let's get this over with."

The spotlights focus on the center stage and Gwen comes onto the stage.

She is wearing a circlet on her head that is gold with a red fake jewel on the center. Her dress is of course black and it extends down to her legs with like Lindsey's dress it has cut on the front of it showing off part of her leg. The back of the dress extends outward for about a few inches. On her feet Gwen wears a pair of black stiletto heels. Gwen's makeup is the same as usual except her normal teal lipstick has been replaced with black lipstick.

Chris asks her a very disappointed with what she's wearing "Okay Gwen why is it that you look more Gothic instead of pretty?"

Gwen rolls her eyes "As if I was dressing as some prissy princess." "These are the only colors and style I will tolerate wearing." She points out to him "You're luck I even put the circlet on my head." "Just evaluate this dress so I can take it off and get back to my normal clothes."

Heather grins to herself "Well Gwen frankly black is probably the only good color that looks good on you literally nothing else goes with you." "Overall this dress compliments, well how can I put it into good words I guess all I can really say is I guess it compliments you." "Though since this is more of a personal beauty instead of fashion beauty I'm going to have to doc some points down for that." "So I'll give you a 7 just like I gave Lindsey." She holds up her 7 score card again.

Gwen confession "That is probably the best and only compliment I'll get from Heather." "It feels weird though to kinda be complimented by her."

Chef judges her next "Well I kinda have to agree with Heather on the person beauty thing, but it's less flashy then Lindsey's and you actually make the black look good for you." "I'll give you a 9." He holds up his 9 score card.

Chris does the last evaluation of her "Okay still disappointed by your colors, but I guess I'll just give you a 7 to since in some eyes most likely Duncan's you look kind of good."

He goes back onstage and looks like he's about to do the accent again until Heather holds her score card again.

So Chris just talk with his normal voice "So Gwen scores her team 23 points out of 30." "Not enough points to beat Lindsey's score, but maybe it could save her and her team from elimination." "We'll have to see how well the Brawns did with Eva to determine who loses and who wins immunity."

Chris turns to Gwen not caring about her being onstage anymore "Go get Eva so we can finally end these challenges and get to eliminating someone."

Gwen leaves not really caring to get Eva.

Backstage Sky is trying to encourage Eva like a coach encouraging their player "Alright this competition is huge so we need you at your A game." "So let's try this again try and give me a smile without looking like a serial killer."

Eva is obviously very frustrated with the amount of times she's tried this and failed "Alright then I'll try one more time, but if I fail I'm not smiling on that stage!"

Eva struggles with moving the muscles in her face into making a smile. She struggles for a bit longer until she has a unsettling smile on her face. "How did I do?"

Sky is blunt with her "Okay it's still horrible you should really stop smiling."

Eva quickly moves her face back to it's normal look "Thank goodness I can't stand having my face be in that position." "Hopefully this dress you helped make is enough."

Gwen comes over to both them and gestures her thumb toward to the stage "Hey guys Chris needs Eva to go up now for your scores."

Eva groans "This blows so hard." "Wish me luck."

As Eva's walking to the stage Sky yells out to her "Good luck!"

Gwen asks Sky "You know Duncan is?"

Sky answers "He's checking up on Owen back at the infirmary."

Gwen walks off to go see Duncan "Thank you."

Back on the stage Eva walks on the runway.

Her hair is not really that different with the only difference is that she has a scrunchie on her ponytail with a sky blue star on it. Her dress is indigo colored it goes up to her knees. Wrapped around the center of her waist of the dress is a purple sash. Her shoes are some purple heels that she's having a bit of trouble walking on. She has some pink lipstick on her lips and some light blush applied to her cheeks.

She walks up to the edge of the runway still having a little trouble standing.

Chris tells her wanting to at least get this from Eva "Before we give you your score think you could do a smile for us?"

Eva sighs "Fine I'll do it." Eva tries to smile again and this time she's a little better, but it still looks a little creepy seeing her smile.

Chris feeling awkward from that smile says "Okay so maybe you shouldn't smile." "Overall your dress is certainly different, but it still looks good on you at least." "But frankly Sky and Duncan probably should have made the dress a little more... more." "So I'll give you a 7.5 for effort." He holds up a 7.5 score card.

Chef does his judging next "Girl you are not cut out for this modeling thing and I'm pretty sure you would like it that way." "Anyway the dress could use some work and the smile was a little creepy, but you tried so I'll give you that." "I'll give you an 8 just cause that's how I want to grade you." He holds up the 8 score card.

Now onto the final judge Heather "Well let's see I can obviously say Duncan or Sky really need some knitting lessons or something like that since if that's all they can come up with for you they really need it." "The star scrunchie to me also seemed like an unnecessary piece." "So I'm giving you a 5.5." She holds up a 5.5 score card.

Chris comes back onstage "Okay so that combined score gives the Brawns a score of 21 out of 30."

Chris turns on his microphone again "Would everyone come onto the bleachers so I can give the final score and tell everyone who won and who lost."

The scene flashes to everyone on the bleachers including Owen.

Chris taps his microphone to test it and everyone puts their hands to their ears to try and block out the sound. "Alright campers I have the final results for the final challenge." "In first place it was Lindsey representing the Beauties team winning them first place and in second place winning team the winners are

Gwen representing the Brains team." "Which also means that Eva and the Brawns team have lost the challenge." "Here is also the final score count of the day:

 **Brains: 5 point**

 **Brawns: 1 point**

 **Beauties: 8 points**

Chris announces to everyone with that "So that means the Beauties have won first place, immunity, and a special previously undisclosed prize a party by the beach with Chef providing some of his DJ prowess, a soda and juice stand where you can order as many drinks as you please, and at the end of the night you even can have some binoculars for stargazing." "The Brains team came in second so they just won immunity, but the Brawns you got last place and therefore one of you will be going home tonight."

Lindsey raises her hand and calls out for Chris "Chris Chris!"

Chris replies "Yes Lindsey what do you need?"

Lindsey asks "Um do we have to vote to?"

Chris answers her "Nope this will be a vote just between the Brawns." The camera focuses on the Brawns team all of them looking very nervous.

The scene flashes to the guy's cabin Owen and Duncan are discussing who to vote off.

Owen asks him hopeful "So you'll help me vote out Eva?"

Duncan nods "Sure big guy Eva does seem like the biggest physical threat up for elimination."

Owen gives Duncan a big bear hug. Duncan says in a strained and pained voice "Owen...can't breathe."

Owen let's go of him "Sorry about that sometimes I don't know my own strength." "I'm gonna go get some dinner before we have to head to the elimination ceremony."

Eva comes over to him after Owen leaves "I overheard what you said about eliminating me." "So I'm going to try and plead my case to you." "I know you trust Owen and want to support him since he's your friend, but here's the deal Owen is not a good competitor physically." "I mean you saw him in the swamp who takes a break during a challenge."

Duncan crosses both of his arms not convinced by her "So what you're saying is you want me to vote out Owen because you think he's gonna slow me down?"

Eva answers bluntly "Yes he already slowed down our temporary team today and he's going to slow you down in the future." "I've already convinced Sky to vote with me, so I need someone else's support and that person is you." "I'll give you time to decide and you better make the right decision."

She walks away leaving behind Duncan who looks like he has a very conflicted face.

Duncan confession "Man this elimination is going to be so hard, do I vote off Eva and keep Owen my friend or do I vote off Owen and Eva becomes a strategic ally?" "I'm going to have to make a decision real soon."

The scene flashes to late at night at the elimination ceremony. Chris holds up a platter of marshmallows "Campers this is an important elimination ceremony because one of you one of our major competitors will be eliminated." "You all pretty much know the deal get a marshmallow and you're safe don't get one and it's down the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers and you can never come back _**ever**_."

Chris takes the first marshmallow off of the platter "This first marshmallow will go to the people who received no votes against them." "Sky and Duncan." He tosses them both a marshmallow.

The suspenseful and tense music begins to play "There is one marshmallow left and two of you one of you are going home who will it be though?" "The camper who received the most votes against them was ...

(It will be revealed below.)

(Almost there.)

(Hopefully the person you wanted to stay does stay.)

(There will be one more after this.)

(Sorry to everyone who wanted this person to stay.)

Owen." Chris tosses Eva her marshmallow and Owen looks shocked.

Duncan goes up to him to apologize "Sorry dude, but you were kinda suffering ever since you came back into the game."

Owen chuckles in disbelief that he's been suffering "What I haven't been suffering name one time?"

Duncan tells him three examples instead of one "Let's see on your first day back Eva put you into a pool of leeches, then in the bike challenge you were flung around the island by my bike, and then in today's challenge you were attacked by crocodiles face it dude you go through a lot of pain here."

Owen looks down sadly "I guess you kinda do have a point there."

Duncan asks Owen "So are we still friends?"

Owen brings him into another hug "Of course we are dude."

When he let's Duncan down Duncan puts out his fist and Owen pounds his fist into Duncan and then they blow it up.

Owen then turns to Eva looking angry "As for you though I am sick and tired of you being rude and mean to me!" "So I put your name out there when the Screaming Gophers voted you off I'm sure anyone else on that team would've suggested you since you are extremely frightening and intimidating!"

Eva gets off the stump and goes over to him and Owen shields his face "Please don't pound my face in!"

Eva tells him in a strict tone "Put your hands down I'm not going to punch you."

Owen puts his hand down and saw that Eva has her hand extended out for him. "Are you going to smack me?"

Eva rolls her eyes "No, I want you to shake it."

Owen is very confused "Why I thought you hated me and I just stood up to you?"

Eva answers him "Because I was never angry because you put my name out there." "I was mad because the way you eliminated me was something a coward would do, you weren't upfront with me about how you felt." "So I wanted you to stand up to me eventually and prove to me you weren't a coward and you did that right now."

Owen is still confused "So you never hated me?"

Eva nods 'no' "Of course I didn't hate you now are you going to shake my hand before you leave?"

Owen gladly takes her hand and shakes it.

Sky then goes up to Owen "Sorry to see you go Owen maybe if we ever compete again or see each other in real life we could bond more and get to know each other better."

Owen gives her a hug to "Yeah I agree on that to."

Chris tells him "Owen I think it's time for you to go."

Owen looks towards the Dock "I guess you're right." "I'll see you guys later."

The scene flashes to everyone on the docks waving goodbye to Owen and Owen is waving goodbye as well from the Boat of Losers.

The camera focuses on Chris for the finale shot "See you viewers next time right here on the next drama packed installment of Total Drama Island!"

 **And there you guys have it sadly Owen is the next contestant eliminated originally I planned on having to eliminate Leshawna in this episode but as I started writing it, it made more sense to me for some reason to eliminate Owen. I love Owen he's great he's funny, but this sadly had to be done again.**

 **Also I'd like to apologize for how long it took me to release this chapter and for how long it is. I've been a little busy now that I got my first job and I guess I wanted my first custom episode to be a huge episode. I really hope that you guys liked it please tell me what you think in the reviews. Fav, Follow, and recommend this story to your friends. I'll see you next time in the animal catching episode right here on Total Drama Rearranged Island! So for now this is ShadowJCreed wishing you a good day Drama Fans.**


	21. Wawanakwa Gone Wild!

**Okay guys there are only 11 people left in the game we're getting closer to having this season over with and starting the next one. Just to warn you guys I won't tell you which one who will be eliminated, but I'm going to tell you it's a girl who will be eliminated in this episode. Since as you can see I'm not really helping the guys this season. I really should make sure there isn't a huge different amount of guys and girls next season. Speaking of TD Rearranged Action I'm already trying to think of a cast and elimination order for that very season. I hope you guys like this chapter and at the end I'm going to ask you the viewers three questions that you can answer in your review of this chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter Drama Fans.**

 **Boys: Alejandro, Duncan, and Devin**

 **Girls: Sky, Zoey, Ellody, Gwen, Carrie, Eva, Leshawna, and Lindsey**

 **28th place Max: (The Super Villain)**

 **27th place Lightning: (The Athletic Overachiever)**

 **26th place Noah: (The Schemer)**

 **25th place Dave: (The Normal Guy)**

 **(RETURNED)** **Izzy: (The Psycho Hose Beast)**

 **24th place Cameron: (The Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy)**

 **23rd place Tyler: (The Jock)**

 **22nd place (Quit) Dawn : (The Moonchild)**

 **(RETURNED) Eva: (The Female Bully)**

 **(RETURNED) Owen: (The Party Guy)**

 **21st place Staci: (The Compulsive Liar)**

 **20th place Brick: (The Cadet)**

 **19th place Emma: (The Busy Girl)**

 **18th place Bridgette: (The Surfer Girl)**

 **17th place DJ: ( The Brickhouse With Heart)**

 **16th place Mike: (The Multiple Personality Disorder)**

 **15th place Heather: (The Queen Bee)**

 **14th place Izzy: (The Psycho Hose Beast)**

 **13th place Geoff: (The Funniest Guy Around)**

 **12th place Owen: (The Party Guy)**

Chris narrates "Last time on Total Drama Island we had a huge episode of Brains Vs. Brawns Vs. Beauties." "Seriously it was so long the producers made it an hour long special episode." "Anyway we had an all out crazy competition with three challenges." "In the end the Beauties were declared the winners, the Brains got second, and the Brawns were the losers." "After some convincing from Eva to Duncan and Sky she was able to have them vote off Owen." "However Owen didn't leave without some hugs and good moments." "Today we really hope that we _**catch**_ your attention in this new episode of Total Drama Island."

The remaining 11 contestants were walking on the way. Lindsey, Leshawna, and Zoey are reminiscing on how they enjoyed their reward from the last challenge.

Lindsey smiles and holds up a bottle of grape-tastic pop "That juice bar was amazing they had all my favorite kinds of soda and juices." "Luckily I was able to save a bottle of this."

Leshawna agrees with her "You do have a point there girl and Chef really knew how to drop it like it's hot on that DJ table." "It was even better that Zoey prevented Alejandro from enjoying any of it."

Zoey laughs at the thought of what she did to him "Hey it was no big deal all I did was set up a little something to make sure he couldn't get away."

Flashback to the party the Beauties are on their way to the party when they hear a scream of panic they all turn around and see Alejandro in a cage.

Zoey smirks at him "Well looks like one of my traps actually got something."

Alejandro orders her "I demand you let me out of here and why do you even have a trap on the beach?!"

Zoey answers "I have traps everywhere especially in the woods." She then starts a sarcastic act "I don't know Leshawna should we let him out, I mean does he really deserve the reward?"

Leshawna smirks at him to, following along with her "Yeah I don't think he does deserve it, so I guess we'll just have to leave you in that cage." "Come on Lindsey let's go enjoy that party."

Lindsey squeals in joy "Yeah it's party time!"

Back to the present.

All the girls laugh together picturing Alejandro trapped in the cage.

Alejandro confession he looks angry and frustrated "Those girls are going to regret leaving me in that cage." "I mean seriously so many people passed by me that could've let me out (he starts to list them off with his fingers) the interns, Chef, the guy who I think was the juice bartender, and all Chris did was laugh repeatedly at me." "He's lucky that since he's the host I can't do anything to him or else I'll face disqualification."

The camera focuses to Devin holding some flowers he got for Carrie as he's about to approach her with them you hear him scream and everyone looks over to see him gone and the flowers on the ground.

Eva looks at the flowers "Wasn't there a guy who smiles too much here a second ago?"

The camera pans up to the tree to see Devin's foot trapped in a snare as he's hanging in a tree "Excuse me for liking to be a happy guy!"

Gwen asks Zoey worried for Devin "Was that one of your traps?"

Zoey rolls her eyes and responds nonchalantly "As if my traps are way more effective then that sorry excuse for a snare."

A giant cage falls on all of them and Zoey has a blank look on her face "Okay this trap is a little more impressive."

They all turn their attention to see Chris with a beaver on top of his head "Good morning campers or should I say trappers ready for today's challenge?!"

He holds up a serated knife in his left hand and in his right hand he holds the beaver.

Everyone in the cage has a look of a shock at the sight.

Chris smiles at their fear "Excellent then let's chat about it over chow shall we?"

Devin being a little delirious from the blood rushing to his head "Is he gonna untrap us I don't think I could take much more of this?!"

Chris throws the knife and he hits the cage with his face and Devin in a lot of pain can only say "Ow that hurt!"

The cage door opens up on Devin hitting the top of it.

It shows an overview of the island and then it goes towards the Mess Hall.

The scene flashes to inside of the Mess Hall everyone stares disgusted at the normal white mush they have to eat everyday.

Gwen tries to lift some of her food up and is just all out disgusted "Ew gross does this have paste in it?"

Duncan holds up his bowl and holds it upside down and none of the white mush falls out of it "Or it is paste."

Chris stands with in front of all of them and announces "Campers there are only 11 of you left on Total Drama Island." "After tonight's dramatic bonfire ceremony 10 of you will be left." "We're getting closer to the end people so look alive."

Duncan confession "What are my chances of winning I'd say pretty darn great because anyone who doesn't vote for me is a dead man!" He gets closer to the camera standing up looking threateningly "Are you listening out there all of you who've been kicked off if you don't vote for me I'll find you?!"

Zoey confession "What are my chances of winning pretty big because ever since I've become this commando girl I've been an unstoppable machine and that will help get me to the finale and win this thing!" "If I get kicked out though let's say it won't be pretty." She holds up a fork and bends it in half.

Chris tells them about the challenge for today "Today's challenge involves making like our province's great Rangers and game wardens you'll each have eight hours to trap an animal."

Zoey asks "Does Alejandro count since he's a snake?"

Chris shakes his head no "No, a wild animal which you must bring back to the campfire unharmed."

It flashes to a bear being having its legs tied with rope and it's being held upside down with a helicopter dragging it away.

Chris does a voice over along with this sight "Rangers and game wardens often have to relocate animals for their own good and the good of campers."

The camera pans out to see 6 other helicopters holding bears. Below where these helicopters are flying is a playground.

A little boy is playing with a toy truck in the sand box, another boy is on the swings swinging, and another little boy and little girl are on the seesaw.

A bear gets loose from its bindings and falls on the little girl while the little boy on the other side of the seesaw is launched away.

The little girl under the bear is heard screaming in a muffled tone of voice "Ow get off!"

It flashes back to the Mess Hall.

Gwen is already annoyed with him "For my good, when I find my animal I'm going to have to barbecue it." "I'm starving to death!"

Chris smirks and announces "Funny you should mention that Gwen, a reward for winning today's challenge is a meal of all of your favorite foods!"

Alejandro is happy to hear that "Well then this reward is a must have for my gorgeous self."

Leshawna confession "Am I surprised I made it to the final 11?" "No, I'm not and frankly Leshawna is gonna go straight to the top and win that sweet sweet cash." She shrugs "Does anyone else deserve it, sure everyone except Alejandro that boy is going down and that is a fact?!"

The scene flashes to everyone standing in front of the boathouse.

Chris holds out a safari cap with slips of paper inside of it "Everyone pick an animal assignment."

Carrie takes her slip first "Chipmunk."

Leshawna after her "Frog."

Duncan next "Raccoon."

Gwen after him "Duck."

Ellody next "Beaver"

Commando Zoey reads her card with a smirk "Deer now that is child's play."

Eva reads her card annoyed and angry with what she got "A bear seriously so far all these people have been given is cute and small animals and I get a bear!" She leaves to go find something to break to calm her down.

Lindsey picks her up excited with what she got "Oh yay I get to find a bird!"

Sky picks up her slip she asks Chris completely clueless "A gopher where am I supposed to find a gopher?"

Chris answers her with few words and a huge grin on his face "The mines." He starts laughing after he says that.

Devin gets his and looks scared at what he got "I have to get a skunk!"

Chris laughs even harder that he got that slip and Devin can't help, but be annoyed with how Chris is.

Alejandro takes his slip lastly and he goes to Chris and throws his slip to the ground and then crushes it with his boot "I will not go after a moose!"

Chris tries to warn him "You haven't heard the penalty yet."

Alejandro continues to walk away "I could less of what penalty you would have in store for me."

Chris tells him the penalty "Loser cleans the communal washroom."

Alejandro then cringes hearing that and the camera focuses on the communal restroom having suspenseful music play as it zooms in slowly on the disgusting looking bathroom.

It even does a shot in the bathroom of a toilet where you can literally see the smell coming out of it. One of the many flies flying around the toilet goes near the smell and dies instantly falling into the toilet making a small splash as it falls in.

It flashes back to the campers all looking shocked and disgusted, Lindsey even gasps with how gross that is.

Chris explains "Yeah before he left Owen left something in the bathroom that never went away because not even the plunger would help flush it."

Everyone then looks even more disgusted.

Ellody confession "Owen not to sound rude, but you need to either go to a physician or a dietitian." "That smell is awful and we have shower right next to it since the communal bathroom is so small and (she cringes) so gross!"

Chris explains to all of them "Alright campers you have just one minute in the boathouse to grab your critter catching gear."

Everyone races into the boathouse.

Leshawna's searching through a crate while Eva is trying to get a bear trap to work, Zoey pulls a net out of the barrel, Ellody has some rope in her hands, Sky holds up a flotation device, and Duncan has a canoe oar he then drops it and picks up a sledgehammer.

Gwen asks him not sure how that would be a good idea "You're going to trap a raccoon with a sledgehammer?"

Alejandro comes over to taunt him "Yes Chris said that we have to bring them back alive with that you won't be doing any good on that."

Duncan nods puts the sledgehammer down and picks up a chainsaw and turns it on "Thanks Al for the suggestion."

He leaves the boathouse with a grin on his face.

Lindsey finds a burlap sack in a barrel "Yes this is totally perfect for catchin what did I have to find again?" She picks up paper skip that had her animal name on it "Oh right a bird I have to find one of those."

Chris comes to the front of the boathouse and tells the campers "10 seconds remaining."

Gwen looks down on the floor and finds a can with a duck on it "Duck bait perfect." She picks it up and leaves the boathouse.

Gwen confession "I don't know I guess I have a chance." "Let's put it like this if I didn't think I had a chance to win do you really think I would be in this dump?" She lists some things off with her fingers "Putting up with the revolting food, giant bugs, and cameras in your face all day is one thing, but both Chris and Alejandro only a hundred thousand dollar could make me stand being near them this whole time."

Carrie confession "What are my chances of winning I actually don't know, I mean Devin and me are a great team and we made the final 11 I'm actually surprised no one saw our friendship as a reason to target us cause I really hope we reach the finale together." She blushes after she thinks more about what she said and starts getting more fidgety "I mean as friends nothing more because there's like nothing going on between us."

As Eva leaves she trips on something when she gets back up she holds up an orange gun "A tranq gun this will be much more effective with taking down a bear."

Everyone goes back on the dock and Chris asks all of them "Everybody ready?"

Everyone responds "Yes."

He responds to all of them "Then game on!"

Everyone races off to go catch their animal.

Alejandro confession "I am not in a good place game wise right now and I decided to do a move you see you need allies to actually win so I narrowed it down to anyone who would be willing to work with me and found no results that is until I found out a piece of information about dear Zoey that I know she wouldn't want it to get out." "She is going to do some things for me if she wants me to keep quiet about it."

Zoey is on the edge of the dock making a snare trap when Alejandro approaches her "Hello Zoey-

Zoey stops him before he can talk more "Whatever you want no."

Alejandro chuckles at her "Oh I believe you will listen to me you see I learned something about you something that I think you'd like to keep secret."

Zoey stands up and tells him not believing a word about what he's saying "Oh really and what is that?"

Alejandro smirks telling her a fraction of what he knows "A not so little incident between you and a girl named Trina Barker."

Zoey holds him up by his shirt collar aggressively "How did you find out about that?!"

Alejandro's smirk doesn't stop when he tells her "I found Chef looking through everyone's personal files one day after breakfast and I caught a peak of each of one most of them were boring, but some were downright juicy especially yours." "Now I suggest you put me down and help me catch my animal so we can win or I'll let what happened that day out to everyone else then everyone's view of you will change."

Zoey sighs and puts him down "I will work with you for today and that will be it got it?!"

She holds out her hand for him and he takes it. Alejandro says with a satisfied smile on his face "Today is all I need now let's go find a moose and deer so that we can guarantee our safety or really my safety."

They walk away to find their animals together.

The scene flashes to the woods with a duck eating some of the duck bait that Gwen put on the ground. Gwen is in a nearby bush holding a net typically used for pet fish tanks "C'mere ducky ducky let's get this over with.' She sprinkles out some more of the duck bait closer to the bush. "Come and get it!"

The duck quickly runs over to it, but before Gwen can catch it the duck quacks and them runs off like the roadrunner from Looney Tunes.

Gwen confession "Okay last time I checked ducks waddled." She holds the duck bait can up "Maybe Chris put something in this to make the duck able to that." "Dawn wouldn't happy about that if he did."

It flashes to Leshawna trying to catch her frog she's holding a bucket and talks to herself being cocky " Man this is gonna too easy."

She walks over to the frog and each time she gets close the frog jumps away after her third try she falls into a puddle that was deeper then she thought she emerges with only her head coming back up with the bucket she had now on her head. Leshawna annoyed with the frog still with the bucket on her head "Yeah froggy gonna pay."

The scene flashes to Ellody going to catch her beaver she's walking over the side of the river "Now if I followed the path of the river correctly the beaver dam I located some time ago would be approximately over here." She points over to the direction of her left and like she said there was the beaver dam.

She holds up some leaves she found "Hopefully this is good enough bait beavers are well known as being vegetarians and they do eat these kinds of leaves so it's bound to be a good choice in bait."

Ellody confession "It's through my sheer brain power that I was able to make it this far into the game and I'll make it straight to the finale and win the hundred grand and prove yet again that smarts are useful in winning competitions like this."

She approaches the den when all of sudden three beavers come out of the den and start to chase her and she screams as they chase her and in her moment of fear she drops the leaves she had in her hands on the ground. The beavers that stayed behind take the leaves that she was going to use as bait and bring them to the den.

The scene flashes to Eva in front of the bear cave "Listen up bear I'm going to give you one more chance come willingly or things will get ugly." The bear replies with a simple roar not even bothering to come out of his cave. Eva becomes angry hearing that "Oh yeah well I'm going to make you eat those words and I got a traq gun so watch out!" She runs into the cave and you begin to hear Eva punching and some shooting sounds to, while the bear is heard growling and roaring as the two fought in the cave.

The scene flashes to Devin and Carrie walking together looking for their animals, the two of them are talking with each other.

Devin looks like he's spacing out and is oddly quiet Carrie confused to why Devin looks like that decides to ask him about it "Devin are you okay you've been oddly silent ever since you were knocked on top of the cage?" Devin still doesn't respond since he's so spaced out. Carrie tries to get his attention more by yelling his name louder "Devin what is up with you?!"

Devin shakes his head snapping out of it "What happened?"

Carrie rolls her eyes at him "Seriously Devin what is up with you you've been spacing out a lot lately?"

Devin confession he looks determined "Alright this seems like a perfect time I should just tell Carrie this is my moment." Devin smacks his face and tells himself for some self-motivation "This time you will finally tell her how you feel and you're not going to have anything get in your way!"

Devin breathes in and out to try and calm down and have the heart to tell her "Okay Carrie here it is I have to tell you something and it took doing this show with you for me to realize this and I feel like a real idiot for not realizing it sooner (he takes Carrie's hand into his own hands and Carrie has a deep blush on her cheeks from the moment), but Carrie I want you to be my girlfriend."

Carrie confession "Is this a dream because I've had dreams like this before, but every time Devin tells me he likes me I wake up?" "Okay I know one way to see if this is a dream." She rolls up her sleeve and pinches her shoulder "Ow!" She looks extremely happy after this and say enthusiastically "It's not a dream Devin really asked if I could be his girlfriend!" She squeals in joy and happiness almost breaking the camera with how loud she squealed.

Carrie gasps and asks Devin "But what about Shelly?"

Devin tells her with a big smile on his face "I dumped her in the confessional after realizing that I liked you not her."

Carrie happily takes Devin into a hug "Devin I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Devin enjoys the hug and when their done hugging Devin blushes and moves in closer to her and Carrie leans closer to him "Carrie is it alright if I-

Carrie kisses Devin and nearby a skunk and a chipmunk (the animals they're supposed to capture) are watching and looking at them happily. The chipmunk then catches a whiff of the skunk's smell gags and runs away, the skunk then looks down sadly after that.

The scene flashes to Duncan approaching a raccoon eating something behind some rocks. He talks to raccoon like he's dog to try and get the raccoon to follow him "Hey buddy, hey little pal come on let's go for a walk."

Duncan looks behind himself after he hears more raccoon noises and sees many more raccoon come together like a giant robot. "So that's gonna be how it is well I didn't want it to come to this but." Duncan pulls the chainsaw off his back and revs it up.

More of the raccoon begin to group together like robots even somehow making a sound like a piece of a machine until each tiny raccoon is put together to form one giant raccoon.

Duncan looks up at this sight in shock and fear "Well that's more then meets the eye."

There's then an overview of the island it focuses on the Mess Hall with Chef throwing some trash away with Lindsey nearby searching for a bird she can catch and of course being clueless the whole time she's searching for it.

Lindsey goes over to Chef "Hey Chef have you seen any birds because I've like not seen a single one?" Chef points up to the roof of the Mess Hall and the camera pans over to it and you see the pink bird tweeting on top of the roof.

The camera goes back over to who Lindsey is very happy to see the bird "Yes perfect thanks Chad." "Hope you don't mind me climbing the Mess Hall roof." She walks over to a side of the roof where she can climb up the roof.

Lindsey confession "I totally think I can win and when I do I'm taking Taylor on a date and buying a year's supply of lipgloss."

The scene flashes to Sky in front of the mine she has a miner's helmet with a built in flashlight on her head "Luckily I was able to find this in boathouse." "I just really hope I don't get lost in here and if I go in here and don't come back out my mom and sister can just sue Chris and the producers."

Chris comes in on the PA "Actually Sky when you signed your contract you also signed a wavier that you or your relatives can't sue if anything happens to you."

Sky is annoyed with both the contract and herself for not reading it carefully "Dang it I knew I shouldn't have skimmed the contract." She sighs turns on the flashlight on her helmet and walks into the mine. "Here gopher gopher!"

The scene flashes back to Gwen going after the duck who's feet look just like the roadrunner's when he runs as Gwen chases after it. Ellody runs past her screaming not realizing the beavers aren't chasing her anymore.

Gwen gives Ellody a strange look and calls out her name "Ellody!" Ellody keeps running and screaming. The duck then does that weird tongue thing the roadrunner does and races away.

Gwen completely annoyed with what's happening "Ugh I hate this lame-o show!"

It flashes to Zoey and Alejandro sitting in a bush nearby is a moose it finishes eating some grass and starts to walks away when Zoey pulls out a handmade slingshot and a dart from her pocket.

Zoey confession "Okay so I may have pocketed one or three of Eva's tranquilizer darts, but it's not like she'd miss them." "Eva's so strong she'd probably hurt the bear before even using one of these." She holds up three darts in her hand "The third one is in case I miss which it's a real long shot for that to actually happen, but you always have to be careful."

She shoots the dart and it hits the moose. It looks like it has wide eyes before falling onto the ground. Zoey and Alejandro get out of the bush and Zoey tells Alejandro "Alright if you want to win this challenge hold him up by his backside and I'll pick him up from the front so we can take him to the cage."

Alejandro nods "Alright then and as promised after you help me I will go help you catch your deer."

Zoey rolls her eyes at him "As if you'll really be able to help." "I'll catch it on my own, but you do owe me for this." She picks up the front of the moose with little difficulty and Alejandro has to take some more effort in picking up the moose by his backside.

Alejandro agrees with her, but also tells her "Yes I owe you a favor after this, but I will only do the favor if it's in the game it can't be used to humiliate me."

Zoey agrees "Fine I'll only do it in the game." "Can you pick it up more it feels like I'm the only one who's really lifting this moose?"

Alejandro is currently struggling to carry it "Well I'm sorry if I didn't gain super strength or whatever happened with you to get so strong."

Zoey being kinda cocky "It's called gaining skills and working out."

The scene flashes to Duncan running from the raccoon robot like it's about to shoot a gun one of it's arm gears up and shoots three of the raccoons at him and he screams as he narrowly dodges the raccoon from scratching out his face. It shoots another raccoon at him that extends out it's claws and it hits Duncan off a mountain into a tree that helps preventing him from being seriously injured.

Duncan relieved that he got away from the raccoons is about to celebrate when he feels a raccoon on his head and the raccoon doesn't look happy.

The scene goes into commercial break after that and it re-opens to Devin on a tree branch with a chipmunk on the end side of the branch.

Carrie is on the ground below and calls out to Devin "Um Devin is it really a good idea to do that, I can catch the chipmunk another way and plus aren't you afraid of heights?"

Devin replies "This isn't so high even if it's still pretty high up." The camera pans out to show Devin basically hugging the branch and slowly inching his way to the chipmunk on the branch.

Devin confession "What I may be a little terrified of heights, but Carrie's my girlfriend now and I want to impress her by helping her catch her animal for her."

Carrie yells up to reassure him "You're doing great Devin just don't fall!"

Devin gets more scared hearing her say that "Carrie you aren't helping you're only making me more scared!"

Carrie yells up to him "Sorry!"

The scene flashes to Zoey and Alejandro arriving at the cage. They drop the moose down for a bit and Zoey opens the cage door and Alejandro pushes the moose into the cage.

Alejandro cheers in joy "Yes I won the dinner and immunity!" "Now if you'll excuse me I need to rest because my arms are now extremely tired from carrying that moose." "I will most assuredly have my energy back to start eating my food."

Zoey confession "Seeing Alejandro tire himself out the entire time was very entertaining and worth working with him." "It was even more satisfying that he actually carried the backside of the moose without a fight, even if he complained about it so much it was funny the whole time."

You hear Gwen's voice yell out "Open the cage open the cage!"

Zoey re-opens the cage door and the camera shows Gwen leading the duck with the duck bait towards the cage and once the duck is close enough Gwen throws the duck bait can into the cage. Once the duck is inside the cage Zoey closes it.

Gwen looks over and sees the moose in the cage and is very annoyed "Seriously I didn't win." "Now I really hate this game!"

Duncan screams out with the raccoon still on his head "Open the cage!" Zoey opens it again and Duncan pries the raccoon off his face and drops it into the cage.

Duncan closes the cage door behind them and Duncan gloats "Ha what do you think about that?"

Alejandro's resting on the ground and simply tells Duncan because he doesn't have the energy to say more "I already won."

Chris comes in on the PA "Remember last camper to bring in their animal has to clean the communal bathrooms."

The scene flashes to Ellody sneaking back towards the beavers she gets in the water and pokes her head up in front of the beaver's who are all sitting in front of a tiny dinner table "Hello sorry for intruding on your meal, but I would like to conversate and compromise with you." One of the beavers respond by smacking her with his tail "Ow that was uncalled for!" The other two beavers also join in by smacking her with their tails. The camera pans out to outside of the dam with you still hearing the beavers smack her face repeatedly.

The scene changes to back in the cage Eva throws the bear into it. The bear has patches of fur ripped out, bruises on his body, and darts all over his back. Eva however has scratch marks on some parts of her clothes, a bruise on her face, and her hair is completely messed up. Eva collapses onto the ground exhausted.

Some interns pick her up, put her on a stretcher, and then brings her to the medical tent.

The scene flashes to a frog and Leshawna holding a fishing pole with a piece of cheese attached to it "Come on Froggy it's Gouda." The frog looks discouraged and Leshawna's annoyed from that look "Oh no you aren't tricking me again." "I'm not coming over there if you want this cheese you are coming over here."

The frog ribbits and Leshawna walks over slightly. The frog ribbits again and Leshawna's face brightens a bit. The frog ribbits again and Leshawna looks frustrated again "Okay one more step, but that's it."

She walks forward again and falls into another deep puddle. Leshawna's head comes out of the puddle this time with mud on her face. Leshawna is completely angry now "Froggy be messing with the wrong sista!"

The scene flashes to Devin and Carrie arriving at the cage Devin opens the door and Carrie places the chipmunk inside. They then close the door behind it and Carrie hugs Devin "Thanks for helping me get my animal homie even if you did catch the chipmunk after the tree branch broke." "Now come on let's go find your animal."

Devin stops her "No, I'll go catch it alone." "Gwen probably knows where to find a skunk since in the pirate challenge she had to get her key from one." "Plus I don't want you to get sprayed by the skunk if it does spray me."

Carrie finds it cute that he doesn't want her to get sprayed by a skunk "Awe that's sweet of you." "I'll see you later good luck catching your skunk." Carrie kisses his cheek and walks away.

Everyone minus Eva and Alejandro grin at him after seeing her kiss his cheek. Devin tells them happily "Yeah the two of us are dating now it's awesome!" Devin runs off to find his animal.

Gwen turns to Duncan "Looks I won the bet come on cough it up."

Duncan goes into his pocket and gives her a twenty dollar bill "Who knew that they'd actually get together." "Shouldn't you go help him so he doesn't get lost?"

Gwen takes the 20 from him and goes after Devin "Wait up Devin you said you wanted my help, but you ran off!"

The scene flashes to Alejandro eyeing all the amazing food he asked for when Ellody and Zoey run in with their animals. Chris sees them coming and opens the cage door for them and they both drop their animals into the cage.

Chris does his normal (probably fake) smile "Good job both of you, though I noticed there's a dart in this deer for safety reasons I'm supposed to ask if you have any more darts, do you?"

Zoey hands him her extra dart and then asks Chris "So you know who's left?"

Chris yells "Interns!" An intern approaches Chris and she hands him a piece of paper and then the intern leaves "According to this paper Leshawna, Lindsey, Devin, and Sky are the only people who haven't brought in their animals yet." "I'm surprised though they were given the easy tasks."

Leshawna then walks over with a bucket and drops her frog in "I am going to take a shower."

Leshawna walks away and Chris crosses out her name "Scratch that now we're only expecting Lindsey, Sky, and Devin."

Sky arrives next looking exhausted and opens the door and puts her gopher in the cage "I really hate that mine." "You're lucky that I didn't get lost in there trying to find that gopher and that it didn't bite me cause I'm sure it may have rabies."

Chris shrugs "Not my job to put the animals back where they belong that's on the interns."

The scene flashes to the Mess Hall and Lindsey is no where in sight until you hear faint screaming and she runs on screen and you see the pink bird looks really angry and is chasing Lindsey. She continues to scream running away with the bird still hot on her tail.

The scene flashes to Gwen pointing out the skunk den to Devin while Devin is holding a bucket of water.

Gwen confession "I helped Devin get some water from Mess Hall, it was weird though the whole time we were there we heard screaming, but each time we looked out the window or door the screaming stopped." She shrugs "It probably wasn't anything."

Devin drops the bucket of water into the skunk den washing them out again and when a skunk falls out of the hole Devin picks it up and puts it in the bucket and quickly races to the cage so he can catch up.

The scene flashes to everyone waiting for the two of them when people start to hear Lindsey screaming.

Ellody sighs in relief "Finally one of them is finally coming back we can end this day and I can go sleep to forget about those beavers hitting my face and almost breaking my glasses."

Duncan points in the other direction "Devin's making his way back to." Devin yells out to him "Come on dude you're in the bottom two with Lindsey come on hurry it up!"

Devin hears him and runs faster while Lindsey's still screaming as the bird chases after her.

It goes into a split screen focusing on their feet until after some more suspense to see who lost and has to clean the bathroom. Until the split screen ends with Lindsey running past the cage with the bird still going after her and Devin opening the cage and putting the skunk inside the cage protecting himself from bathroom duty.

Everyone cheers after that except Lindsey who's still screaming.

The scene flashes to the elimination ceremony.

Chris present his platter of 10 marshmallows "You've all casted your votes and made your decisions." "When I call your name come up and claim your marshmallow." "The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately go down the Dock of Shame and take the Boat of Losers back home and you can never come back _ever_."

It begins a sequence of confessionals of everyone complaining about everything.

Gwen confession "One thing I'll be happy to never see again is Chef's food."

Leshawna confession "Definitely the food."

Duncan confession "The food."

Leshawna confession "That is the rankiest-

Carrie confession "Stinkiest-

Devin confession "Nastiest-

Leshawna confession "Oldest-

Ellody confession "Moldiest-

Eva confession "Bladest-

Zoey confession "Baddest-

Alejandro confession "Most disgusting slop I have ever had to eat and did you see the bathroom stalls?"

Gwen confession "I don't think they've been cleaned in over-

Lindsey confession "35 years-

Leshawna confession "Wow whee they stank-

Duncan confession "And I mean stink."

Chris begins to say the names and toss the marshmallows to the campers "The first marshmallow goes to Alejandro because he has immunity." "Next up Devin, Leshawna, Duncan, Gwen, Zoey, Ellody, Sky, and Carrie."

Chris gestures to the plate "There is one marshmallow left and two contestants Eva Lindsey one of you have spent your last night on Total Drama Island." "Lindsey you're possibly going home because you failed to get your animal and Eva you may have done a number to that bear and possibly traumatized him, but you also got hurt as well." "The person going home is (long suspenseful music starts to play)

 **(Author's note: I'm thinking of doing these parentheses every elimination ceremony for real good suspense instead of just saying who gets eliminated though unlike the one in the last chapter I'll do them based on the elimination ceremony not words of my own thinking.)**

(Chris holds up the last marshmallow and looks like he's thinking even though he knows who's out)

(Both the girls on the chopping block look extremely nervous.)

(Even Devin is nervous because he knows if Lindsey's out he's going to have to clean the bathroom)

the person going to the Boat of Losers is Eva." Chris throws the last marshmallow to Lindsey.

Eva gets up enraged "Fine you want me out I'll leave, but you all will regret getting me out!" She runs off quickly down the Dock in a fit of anger.

Lindsey looks happy that's she's still in until Chris approaches her with a mop and bucket "You do realize that since you're still in you have to clean the bathroom's right?"

The scene flashes to Lindsey groaning as she cleans the bathroom "Oh why did it have to be me why couldn't I have been the one eliminated!"

 **Alright everyone Eva was the one eliminated in fact I didn't notice this until I finished this chapter, but a fun piece of trivia could be that Owen and Eva were eliminated side by side both times they were eliminated. I eliminated Eva because even though I loved writing her again this was the place I thought would be the most easy for me to eliminate her since any other situation in any other challenge just didn't seem like a good place to eliminate her. Carrie and Devin are also now together now I know everyone doesn't like their ship, but I don't understand why they're one of my favorite TD Couples. Also I know it's super sad that I had Lindsey be the one who has to clean the bathroom maybe even a little cruel, but I sadly decided on her at the last minute.**

 **Now as I mentioned in the first author's note of this chapter I have three questions for you the viewers.** **The first one is the next episode is a custom episode I need a challenge idea for that one as well I'll however try to make it shorter then the last custom episode I did. Submit your challenge ideas in either the review section or by PMing me though I'd prefer PM so we can discuss more about the specifics of the challenge.**

 **Now the second one is that we're down to the final 10 contestants and I'd like to see your predictions for the elimination order see if any of you are close to gettting it right.**

 **Here I'll actually give you guys a template for it and the challenge descriptions to try and help you think about who will be eliminated in that episode.**

 **10th place: Custom episode (need idea for it) (Space Zodiac gave me challenge idea again, but if you have an idea please send it to my PM and I may choose yours)**

 **9th place: Handcuff Trust exercise**

 **8th place: Casa De Losers episode**

 **7th and 6th place: Custom episode/double elimination Scavenger Hunt in the Mines**

 **5th place: Camp Castaways episode (In the cannon it wasn't an elimination episode, but here it will be)**

 **4th place: Boys vs. Girls race through the woods**

 **3rd place: Triple Dog Dare**

 **2nd and 1st place: Finale challenge**

 **Here are the remaining contestants to also help you remember who's still in the game.**

 **Guys: Alejandro, Devin, and Duncan**

 **Girls: Carrie, Ellody, Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsey, Sky, and Zoey.**

 **My third question is that I'd like to see your predictions for who gets in on the next** **season of TD Rearranged Action I want to know who you the fans want in next season, though it's not guaranteed that they'll get in?**

 **To inform you there will be only 21 contestants next season so 7 contestants will be excluded from that season. Though one of them will be brought into the show later in the season, BUT in a completely different way then how Courtney got in the season in the cannon and they won't have ridiculous special treatments like Courtney received they'll just be another normal contestant.**

 **I'll see you next time on the next episode of Total Drama Rearranged Island Drama Fans have a good day and thanks for reading!**

 **ALSO I'D LIKE TO WISH YOU ALL A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	22. Shocking Trivia!

**Alright in this custom episode I've decided to do a trivia episode it was a very strange, but fun concept I decided to do for this custom episode. By the way Lindsey won't be absolutely stupid when answering the questions because it will be about stuff on Total Drama she'll just be mildly stupid. Now the only way that someone can be eliminated in this challenge is based on two teams the people on the winning team all team members will gain immunity while the people on the other losing team will all be open to elimination and will be sent to the bonfire where one person will leave the show.**

 **Boys: Alejandro, Duncan, and Devin**

 **Girls: Sky, Zoey, Ellody, Gwen, Carrie, Leshawna, and Lindsey**

 **28th place Max: (The Super Villain)**

 **27th place Lightning: (The Athletic Overachiever)**

 **26th place Noah: (The Schemer)**

 **25th place Dave: (The Normal Guy)**

 **(RETURNED)** **Izzy: (The Psycho Hose Beast)**

 **24th place Cameron: (The Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy)**

 **23rd place Tyler: (The Jock)**

 **22nd place (Quit) Dawn : (The Moonchild)**

 **(RETURNED) Eva: (The Female Bully)**

 **(RETURNED) Owen: (The Party Guy)**

 **21st place Staci: (The Compulsive Liar)**

 **20th place Brick: (The Cadet)**

 **19th place Emma: (The Busy Girl)**

 **18th place Bridgette: (The Surfer Girl)**

 **17th place DJ: ( The Brickhouse With Heart)**

 **16th place Mike: (The Multiple Personality Disorder)**

 **15th place Heather: (The Queen Bee)**

 **14th place Izzy: (The Psycho Hose Beast)**

 **13th place Geoff: (The Funniest Guy Around)**

 **12th place Owen: (The Party Guy)**

 **11th place Eva: (The Female Bully)**

Chris narrates "Last time on Total Drama Island campers were sent on safari." (Shows clip of the campers being trapped under the cage) "They made like they were zookeepers although some of them might want to look at other careers." (Shows clip of Ellody running from the beavers and Leshawna falling in a deep puddle trying to catch a frog.) "In the end Eva was eliminated again after receiving some painful bruises from a bear even though she gave him his own share of painful bruises and ripped out some of his fur." "Yeah the bear still isn't doing good after three days his therapists said he's now forever scared of Eva which is understandable since she is very frightening." "Anyway back to today who will be voted out and who's friendships will be tested on this episode check it out right here on Total Drama Island?!"

The camera focuses onto the Girl's cabin with Lindsey on her bunk looking completely frightened, Gwen is drawing in her sketchbook, and Leshawna is filing her nails.

Zoey comes into the cabin she places her bandanna on the side of her bed and turns to the others "Where'd the other girls go?" "I went to go for my daily run in the woods when they were here."

Gwen looks up from her sketchbook for a bit and answers "Ellody went out to go collect plant samples or something like that, Carrie is off with Devin probably making out with him, and Sky went to go look for some flowers or something cute to snap Lindsey out of her weird frozen and frightened state." She goes back into sketching in her book.

Zoey looks at Lindsey and feels sorry for her "I can't believe she's still like that."

Leshawna puts her nail file down and shakes her head feeling sorry for her to "I'd probably be just like her if I had to clean that nasty bathroom you even saw it yourself Lindsey was in tears when she came back from the bathroom and when she stopped crying she started being like this."

Zoey sighs "I know even doing a little white lie that there was a year's supply of lipgloss outside didn't even get a response from her."

Sky comes back into the cabin with some flowers in her hands "Alright I made sure to get the prettiest flowers on the island to help Lindsey."

Sky goes over to Lindsey and hands the flowers to her, still Lindsey gives no reaction to them.

Leshawna gets frustrated since another one of their plans to snap her out didn't work "Alright girls we've tried everything we have one plan left to try and snap Lindsey back to reality." "Zoey this is all up to you girl do it and if this doesn't work nothing will."

The girls move away from Zoey and Lindsey to give them some space. Zoey breathes in and out, gets an agrresive look on her face, and then she proceeds to smacks Lindsey across her face twice while yelling at her "Lindsey snap out of it!"

Lindsey screams out after Zoey smacks her face "Ow my face feels sore why'd you just smack me?!"

Sky points out "To get you out of your weird frozen state ever since you cleaned the bathroom you've been like that."

Lindsey looks confused "When did I clean the bathroom?" "The last thing I remember is Eva being eliminated and then after that it's a complete blank."

Leshawna looks confused at that "What so wait you straight up don't remember a thing after the elimination ceremony?"

Lindsey shakes her head no "Not a thing." Lindsey looks down at the flowers in her hands "Oh where did these come from they're so pretty, I'm gonna go see if Chef or Chip has a vase or something like that for these pretty flowers?" "Bye girls." She gets up from the bunk to go to the Mess Hall.

Zoey smiles at that "Well at least Lindsey's back to normal even if she doesn't remember a thing from when she wasn't normal."

Leshawna shrugs "I'm not gonna question it so long as she's back to normal that's all that matters."

The scene flashes to Duncan and Ellody meeting in the boathouse.

Duncan has his arms crossed and asks Ellody "Okay you asked to see me here in private without Sky or Gwen now spit it out and tell me what you wanna talk about?"

Ellody adjusts her glasses and begins telling Duncan her concerns "Okay so you know how strange it is that Alejandro got immunity in the last challenge even though he had one of the hardest animals to capture." (Duncan nods in aggrement) "Well I've been asking around and found out how." "I don't know why, but Zoey apparently helped him win."

Duncan raises an eyebrow in disbelief hearing her say that "Really why would Zoey of all people work with Alejandro?"

Ellody looks concerned for Zoey "I don't know why, but Zoey's changed ever since Mike was eliminated maybe this commando side of her has changed her so much that she'd actually work with him." "I only asked you to meet me here because Zoey is Gwen and Sky's friend and they wouldn't believe this if I told them." "Zoey's my friend to, but we need to get her back to normal and eliminating her may be the best course of action to do that."

Duncan is a little surprised with what Ellody is suggesting "So basically what you're asking me is that you'd like to secretly target Zoey with me, while when we're around Sky one of your best friends on the island and Gwen my girlfriend we're supposed to act like Alejandro is still target number one." "I don't understand why don't we just target Alejandro instead he's the big threat here."

Ellody nods taking in his suggestion and points out "Is he really though, think Duncan all Alejandro's done since we've hit the merge is betray Lindsey which put a huge target on his back he hasn't done anything devious ever since, unless he somehow coerced Zoey into helping him then that would make him the bigger target."

Duncan agrees with her "Alright then let's talk to Zoey and get her to explain herself before we do anything rash okay?"

Ellody thinks and after some consideration agrees "Alright then I won't do anything hasty until we ask Zoey."

Chris's voice comes in on the PA system "Attention campers come to the amphitheater for your next challenge!"

The scene flashes to the amphitheater with all the contestants standing onstage with two tables that have tarps on top of them.

Everyone looks annoyed, Gwen is the most annoyed of everyone "Seriously where is Chris he's late again?!"

All of a sudden a scream is heard "I'm right here Gwen."

A smoke bomb goes off causing everyone to cough as Chris emerges from the smoke "I know right guys I made such a great entrance." He looks around to see everyone still coughing "Oh quit being babies the smoke bomb wasn't that big of an explosion."

Two interns come on the stage and use fans to blow the smoke away and making standing on the right side of the stage with frizzy hair.

Gwen spits out some of her hair that got in her mouth "I hate this show."

Alejandro confession his hair is frizzy and messy "Look at what they did to my hair do you know how long it takes to get this ready every morning Chris will pay for this by the end of the season."

Chris ignores the contestants complaints and starts to explain the rules of today's challenge "Alright campers today we'll be having a good old game of trivia with a twist." Chris snaps his fingers "Interns!"

The two interns take the tarps off two tables to show red buzzers on the table.

Chris gestures to them "You guys will be separated into two teams of five and you'll have to answer questions about stuff that has happened here on Total Drama Island." "Guess right and the first team that answers 5 questions correctly wins immunity and the losing team of course will be sending someone home."

Chris claps his hands again "Interns bring in the Board of Punishment- I mean the Board of Questions."

The interns bring over an electronic board that doesn't look very safe "This board will show the face of an eliminated contestant whoever's face appears on it will have a pre-sent in question read in by me that you'll have to answer." "Get the answer wrong and the question is passed to the other team and if they get it wrong then no one gets the point." "Now let's do team 1 first, once I say your name come to the table on the left and take your seat: Duncan, Zoey, Ellody, Gwen, and lastly Alejandro."

Ellody confession "Are you kidding me I have to be on the same team as Alejandro and Zoey?" "I don't trust either of them, but as a certified genius as if I'd let those two get in my way of winning this for my team even though they're also on that team."

Everyone on Team 1 goes to take their seats and Chris points to the next table "And on Team 2 we have: Sky, Lindsey, Carrie, Leshawna, and Devin."

Carrie confession "I can't believe it I'm on a team with Devin I can't believe this!" "I really hope that we win because immunity is always a great perk."

Everyone takes their seat and game show sounding music begins to play and a spotlight goes on Chris to see Chris behind a podium "Welcome to Total Drama trivia I'm Chris McLean the host of this challenge as usual and today we have ten contestants who are here to see how well they really know this show that they're on"

Chef comes on stage wearing the same magenta dress and earrings he'd wear every time during the next season at each of the Gilded Chris Awards holding a coin in his hand and the contestants can't help but laugh "I get no respect around here." Chef gets louder "Alright I am doing the coin flip to determine who will go first and no you don't get to pick which side of the coin you'd like!" "Team 1 is heads and Team 2 is tails!"

Chef tosses the coin up into the air and when it falls back down he catches it with his hand and reads out what side it landed on "Team 2 you guys are up first!"

Everyone on Team 2 celebrates that they're going first.

Chef walks over to the Board of Questions and pulls a switch on the side of it activating it until a picture of Geoff's face appears on it.

Chef goes through some cards and hands one to Chris "Okay some of these questions were personalized so here's Geoff's question: Hey Dudes it's me Geoff it was hard thinking of a question, but Bridge helped me decide anyway my question is what prank did Gwen do to Heather after Heather read her diary?"

Carrie pushes her buzzer and gets shocked "Ow why'd that happen?!"

Chris does his signature chuckle "Oh right forgot to mention that anytime someone pushes a buzzer they get a tiny, but painful non-lethal shock."

All the contestants groan because they'll have to endure through that for the whole challenge.

Chris smiles "I'm loving your enthusiasm campers anyway Carrie you buzzed."

Carrie glares at Chris and answers the question "Gwen threw itching powder all over Heather and her bunk." A ding sound goes off and Team 2 are given their first point.

Duncan rolls his eyes "I can't believe that they got that question Gwen is right here if Chef wouldn't have decided which side of the coin we could've had that easy question."

Gwen chuckles"Don't worry Punk Rock we all know that if it was up to you, you would've chosen heads."

Duncan smiles at her "You know me so well Pasty."

Chris cuts it on them "Hey weird couple over there we have challenge and a time limit so stop the yapping." "Anyway since Carrie got the point for her team, her team gets the next question." "Chef pull the lever again."

The camera goes back to the board and Chef pulls the lever and it lands Owen. Chris reads out Owen's card "Hey guys congrats on making it this far, my question is what made me sleepwalk during the Big Sleep challenge?"

All the campers look clueless before they're all shocked after taking too long to answer.

Leshawna yells at Chris "You didn't say we'd get shocked for taking too long to answer the question?!"

Chris laughs "I know right the best details are better left secret before they're revealed anyway you guys took too long so Team 1 game goes to you guys."

Gwen sighs "Alright then here it goes." Gwen slowly pushes the buzzer before she gets shocked "Ow I really hate this show!" "The answer though is baked beans Owen told me himself about how baked beans make him sleepwalk."

A ding sound goes off and Chris says "Good job Gwen you being friends with Owen actually helped you out." "Moving on though next question."

Chef pulls the lever and it lands on Izzy. Chris gets her card from Chef and reads it out "Izzy wants the answer to this question, who was the first official TD couple?"

Alejandro pushes his buzzer getting shocked "Easy the answer is Noah and Emma."

The whole team gets shocked after that and Chris laughs at their pain "Getting answers to questions wrong also gets everyone on your team a shock." "Team 2 any one in particular have the answer to Izzy's question."

Lindsey raises her hand and shouts out "Oh me me call on me Chris I know the answer!"

Sky tells Lindsey so she can actually give him the answer before they all get shocked "Lindsey in order to answer you have to push your buzzer." Sky points to her buzzer.

Lindsey has a look of realization "Oh okay." She clicks her buzzer and gets shocked "Ow right forgot about that." "The answer is easy though because I was part of the first TD couple along with Tyler." "We made out on the bathroom sinks."

Sky confession "Why would they make out on the sink I brush my teeth there everyday?" "Which sink did they do on though so I know which one to avoid?"

The ding sound goes off and team 2 celebrates that they have another point.

Chef pulls the lever again and the board shows a picture of Heather and everyone looks in anticipation at what crazy question the mean girl queen bee thought of Chris reads her question "Hey losers who should all be eliminated instead of me here's my question which one of my game moves is my favorite?"

All of team 2 begins to think when Devin has an idea and clicks his buzzer and of course gets shocked "Ow, after some thinking I think Heather's favorite game move was telling everyone that Carrie had feelings for me." He waits for a shock, but instead gets a ding.

Chris announces "Correct that was Heather's favorite game move." "Chef you know the routine by now."

 **Score Count:**

 **Team 1: 1 point**

 **Team 2: 3 points.**

Chef nods pulling the lever and it lands on Cameron. Chris reads the card out "Greetings friends especially you Ellody (Ellody blushes hearing her name from Cameron's card) my question is who was the third member of the Killer Bass who eliminated?"

Leshawna points out "Sky Carrie this is on you girls, you two were on the Killer Bass so you should know this answer."

Carrie does a nervous laugh and whispers in Sky's ear "You remember this right was it Tyler or Cameron himself who was the third member of the team who was eliminated I can't remember which one?"

Sky whispers back "I can't remember either I'll take a guess." Sky clicks her buzzer and gets shocked "That really doesn't feel good at all." "I'm gonna say Tyler was the third member of our team eliminated." Everyone on Team 2 gets shocked because Sky got it wrong.

Chris turns to Team 1 "Alright guys same question for you."

Ellody clicks her buzzer "Sometimes I regret signing up for this show." "Anyway the answer is Cameron because I was very sad when he was eliminated because he was such a close friend of mine and (she admits with a blush on her face) love interest."

A ding goes off and Chris says "A little too much information, but you got the answer right which earned your team a point."

Chef goes and pulls the lever and it lands on Max's face Chef hands Chris the card and Chris reads it "Greets underlings it is I your future evil emperor of the world speaking to you on this card to give an evil question that will boggle your minds with how hard it is, what profession do I have outside of evil?" Chris turns to Chef "Okay maybe we shouldn't have had the contestants personalize their questions after all, anyway team 1 answer the question."

Alejandro clicks his buzzer "Dios mio that stings!" "I was one of the few people to actually have spoken to Max on his only day here and Max told me that he babysits on the side to make some cash." A ding goes off. "And of course I'm correct."

Chef pulls the lever and the monitor lands on Staci's picture, Chef hands the card to Chris and he reads it out "During the Sucky Outdoors I tried telling a story to you guys, but you guys totally stopped me before I could tell it." "My like question is what profession did I say he had?"

All members of team one were clueless.

Alejandro points out to Duncan "Duncan you told a story that on that day you should know the story she tried to tell."

Duncan glares at him "Dude you were there to and I frankly ignored Staci anytime she told any of her 'stories'." "Ellody what about you?"

Before she could reply all of them were shocked and Chris laughs at their pain again "That was hilarious and it of course you guys took too long." "I can't wait to shock the other team because none of them probably know the answer to."

Lindsey clicks her buzzer "Ouch that feels worse every time it happens!" "Staci was like my absolute bestie here on the island and I'd talk with her after almost every challenge and after that challenge I needed some serious girl talk so I went to Staci and she told me that she tried to tell the story of her vampire hunter ancestor." "Which I totally loved it when she told me about him totes great story."

 **Score count:**

 **Team 1: 3 points**

 **Team 2: 4 points**

Chef pulls the lever and it lands on Dawn, Chef hands him her question.

Chris rolls his eyes "Great Dawn's question of all people." "Hello friends it is I Dawn please forgive Chris for his rudeness of rolling his eyes at my question he had a lonely childhood ever since his father left."

Chris hands the card to Chef "Okay you read this Dawn's already freaked me out enough with her creepy girl stuff."

Chef rolls his eyes at Chris takes the card and he reads it "Hello Chef don't be alarmed like Chris was I shall give you my question, what does DJ's name stand for?" "Team 2 if you get his question right your team wins the challenge and immunity."

Leshawna smiles confidently "DJ's name that's all you need and we get immunity that's easy." "Do any of you guys know what his name stands for cause me and DJ we were not on the same team?"

Carrie and Sky shrug. Carrie sighs "We only ever called him DJ nothing else."

Sky nods in agreement "I guess we're going to get shocked then because all we did was call him DJ." Everyone gets shocked almost on cue.

The camera focuses on team 1 and you look over to see everyone nervous to answer until Zoey clicks the buzzer "That wasn't a good feeling." "Okay DJ he was a nice guy and I sometimes used to get him food for Bunny and I think DJ once told me his name was Devon Joseph." She cringed hoping that she remembered his name right and sighed with relief when she hears the ding.

Chris announces "And with that answer Zoey has tied her team with team 2 which means we're going into the sudden death round we need one volunteer from each team though if you cost your team the victory you'll probably be putting yourself in the hot seat tonight."

Team 2 discuss with each other and when they part Leshawna steps forward "I need to win this for my team so sign this sista up for the sudden death round."

Team 1 discuss with each other as well and Zoey steps forward "As if I'm losing this for my team."

Chef pulls the lever and the board stops at Dave.

Chris cringes at the sight of Dave's face "I'm not sure any of you remember anything about this normal kinda boring guy, but let's check out his question that will determine who wins the challenge." Chef hands Chris the final card "Here what Dave had to ask: Hey guys it's me Dave it's been awhile hasn't it anyway my question is name one thing I'm pretty sure I'm allergic to?"

Leshawna confession "One thing you're sure your allergic to, Dave you need to go to an allergy clinic to be sure and seriously you never talked about any allergies all you did when you were here was follow Gwen like a little puppy dog!"

Zoey confession and face palms herself "Seriously I can't even with you sometimes Dave." "Guess I'll have to guess on what to say."

Gwen confession "Because you followed me so much I actually know the answer to this you said you're possibly allergic to bee stings, tomatoes, wheat, peanuts, flowers, mountain lion dander and most fruit flavored gum." "Seriously get checked out at an allergy clinic to make sure so what if they put needles in your back to test you it's worth it so you don't sound like a whack-a-do."

Both of the girls look nervous before Zoey quickly clicks her buzzer shocking her again "I really hate this challenge!" "Okay Dave is a huge germophobe and he's also kinda dorky and some people back home like Dave don't really like bugs especially bees and spiders so I'm going to be making a huge guess here and say bee stings."

Zoey waits for a shock and instead gets a ding. Chris announces "And Zoey wins the challenge for her team meaning all of them have immunity while everyone else your up for elimination." "So talk with each other because tonight someone has spent their last night on Total Drama Island."

Team 1 celebrates their win by picking up Zoey and all of them except Duncan chant "Go Zoey go Zoey go Zoey!"

While everyone on Team 2 looks disappointed and sad that they lost.

The scene skip to later in the night at the bonfire elimination ceremony. Chris holds up a platter of marshmallows "Campers there's only four marshmallows on this plate and five of you." "The person who does not receive a marshmallow will walk down the Dock of Shame and take the Boat of Losers out of here and you can't come back _ever_."

Chris picks up a marshmallow "The first marshmallow goes to Lindsey." He throws it to her and she catches it "The next marshmallow goes to Sky." He throws it to Sky she catches it and pumps her fist in joy that she's still in the game.

Chris points to the last two marshmallows "The rest of you have had a vote casted against you this next marshmallow goes to the camper who received the lowest amount of votes and that person is-

(Carrie, Devin, and Leshawna all look extremely nervous since they're all on the chopping block.)

(The suspenseful music becomes louder and more dramatic until a name is said.)

Carrie." He tosses a marshmallow to Carrie which makes her relieved then she notices Devin's still on the chopping block and she gets very nervous for him.

Chris motions to the last marshmallow "This is the final marshmallow of the night and that means one of you two received more votes then the other and the person who will be receiving the final marshmallow is-

(The suspenseful music resumes an Devin and Leshawna look worried.)

(Devin starts to bite his nails and all Lindsey and Sky can do is look in anticipation to see who gets eliminated.)

(Carrie twiddles with her hair trying not to focus on Chris taking forever to say the name.)

Sky finally yells out not being able to handle the suspense anymore "Chris just say the name this suspense is killing us!"

Chris decides to have mercy on them for once and says "Devin." He throws the final marshmallow to Devin.

Leshawna looks back at her friends in disbelief "I can't believe this you all really voted me off?"

All of them try to defend themselves "No, Leshawna I would like never vote for you I voted for Dale."

Sky tells her "Yeah and sorry guys, but I also voted for Devin." "It's nothing personal it's just couples can become targets sometimes."

Carrie sighs "Yeah I voted for Lindsey sorry."

Devin admits "Yeah I also voted for Lindsey which me and Carrie agreed to do because well you get why Lindsey right?"

Lindsey looks down sadly "Yeah I understand."

Leshawna's now completely stumped "Wait Chris either these guys are lying and they're being fake or the vote was tampered with."

Chris thinks for a bit "Oh wow majorly dramatic, but a vote is a vote even if it was tampered with so sadly Leshawna you're out, but I will ask the producers to investigate your claim that the voting box was tampered with and well it's all up to them what happens after that."

Chef approaches Leshawna now back in his normal chef outfit "Come on girl time for the Boat of Losers."

Leshawna sighs "Alright then though I need you guys to do whatever it takes to find out who tampered with the vote sorry Devin, but I voted for you to so it would've been you going down the Dock of Shame instead of me." She follows Chef down the Dock of Shame and the camera focuses on the Boat of Losers with Leshawna waving bye to everyone still on the Dock.

The camera fades to black or so it seems the camera shows one final scene of Alejandro watching the elimination ceremony end on top of the nearby hills smiling deviously to the camera "Heather thank you for this idea."

The camera now truly fades to black.

 **Well there you go Drama Fans I know it wasn't a huge chapter though you guys can probably guess that you did not expect this ending to happen I know I had another vote be tampered with first it was Brick and now Leshawna. Now here's the deal the reason I did that is because I think Leshawna is so great and one of my favorite TD characters which made it almost impossible for me to think of a place to eliminate her and I didn't want her to win the season. I know Leshawna's a huge fan favorite character and it so pained me to finally eliminate her it was like so crazy when I finally wrote the words that eliminated Leshawna. Now the next episode will be the Casa De Losers episode instead of the handcuff trust exercise episode which really needs an even amount of people to do that episode so yes when I make it the next chapter will definitely be the Casa De Losers episode.**

 **I'll see you next time in the next chapter of Total Drama Rearranged Island Drama Fans and I hope it will be a chapter you enjoy.**


	23. Haute Camp-Ture

**Alright guys here it is I've been waiting to do this episode ever since the very beginning and it has always been one of my favorite TDI episodes because you get to see how the eliminated contestants have been doing since they've been eliminated. Now without both Courtney and Harold I won't be able to do anything involving wanting to hurt someone with a lamppost so I'll try and do some sort of drama that's still good enough for this chapter.**

 **Boys: Alejandro, Duncan, and Devin**

 **Girls: Sky, Zoey, Ellody, Gwen, Carrie, and Lindsey**

 **28th place Max: (The Super Villain)**

 **27th place Lightning: (The Athletic Overachiever)**

 **26th place Noah: (The Schemer)**

 **25th place Dave: (The Normal Guy)**

 **(RETURNED)** **Izzy: (The Psycho Hose Beast)**

 **24th place Cameron: (The Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy)**

 **23rd place Tyler: (The Jock)**

 **22nd place (Quit) Dawn : (The Moonchild)**

 **(RETURNED) Eva: (The Female Bully)**

 **(RETURNED) Owen: (The Party Guy)**

 **21st place Staci: (The Compulsive Liar)**

 **20th place Brick: (The Cadet)**

 **19th place Emma: (The Busy Girl)**

 **18th place Bridgette: (The Surfer Girl)**

 **17th place DJ: ( The Brickhouse With Heart)**

 **16th place Mike: (The Multiple Personality Disorder)**

 **15th place Heather: (The Queen Bee)**

 **14th place Izzy: (The Psycho Hose Beast)**

 **13th place Geoff: (The Funniest Guy Around)**

 **12th place Owen: (The Party Guy)**

 **11th place Eva: (The Female Bully)**

 **10th place Leshawna: (The Sister With 'Tude)**

Chris narrates "Last time on Total Drama Island our contestants were put in a fun and painful version of Trivia. (Shows clip of many of the contestants in pain after they push the buzzer.) You hear Chris laughing hard through his voice over "It was one of my favorite competitions ever, oh man it brought me joy every time the buzzer shocked them." "Anyway back to the competition Team 2 seemed to have the advantage until Team 1 decided to step up and in the sudden death round Zoey ended up giving the victory for Team 1." "Come elimination ceremony and through one of our strangest and controversial eliminations ever when Leshawna was voted off the island or was she?" (Shows clip of Alejandro smiling devilishly to the camera in the final scene.) The voice over ends with Chris appearing on the dock of Playa De Losers "In today's special episode we're going to be exploring the location of where we send all our loser eliminated contestants a little place I like to call Playa De Loser where we will ask them questions about how they feel about the remaining contestants and just who they think deserves the 100,000 dollars." "Let's see what they really have to say right here on Total Drama Island!"

Chris shows off the outside of Playa De Losers "This is Playa De Losers the all-inclusive luxury resort where our campers are sent after being brutally voted out of the game (shows inside of the resort with DJ and Brick on lounge chairs while Eva lifts some of her weights in front of them) get to lick their wounds and accept their fates as reality show has-beens (they show you Lightning jump off the diving board into the pool.) when we're down to the final two competitors their fates will be in the hands of these 19 losers." (You see Noah, Emma, and Mike all sitting on stools in the center of the pool by the juice bar that's also in the center of the pool.)

All three of them sip their drink and Mike looks down sadly "You know I'm sure Zoey-

Emma and Noah interrupt him and say in unison mocking him "Would love this favor."

Noah deadpans "You've been yammering on about stuff you think Zoey would like ever since you were eliminated."

Emma states also not really caring what Mike was going to say "And we've been stuck hearing it ever since." "Just get over her for now you're at a five star resort enjoy yourself you can care about Zoey when she finally gets here by being eliminated or if she wins."

Mike rolls his eyes at their negativity towards him "Fine if you guys are so annoyed with me talking about Zoey I'll be going." Mike tries to get off his stool when he falls out of it getting Noah and Emma wet.

Mike gets up out of the water without his shirt on he breathes in and Vito comes out "Yo Vito is out I'm go hit up some of those lounge chairs and get myself a tan."

The camera focuses to under the water on Vito's backside of his swim trunks when it goes back to on top of the water Vito yelps and rubs his butt "Eh what bit me on my keister?!" "Can't be sharks this a pool not the ocean."

Noah rolls his eyes "Hey Jersey Boy you said you were leaving so get to it."

Emma also points out "Besides the sharks are getting some seaweed mud wraps."

The camera transitions to two sharks and Staci wearing bathrobes and having cucumbers over their eyes while getting seaweed mud wraps.

Vito sits back on the stool "Whatever it was left a mark so I ain't leaving until I know it's gone."

They hear some water splash around and look over to see Izzy put her head above the water "Sorry about that." "I just had the urge to bite something, have you ever felt that it doesn't go away until you sink your teeth into something?!" "That must be how sharks feel huh?"

The camera focuses back over to one of the sharks he removes one of his cucumbers from his eyes and shrugs.

The camera goes back to Izzy "Oh right Vito here's your shirt back." She hands him the shirt "Okay nice talking with you guys bye!"

Chris narrates again "As you can see our campers have made themselves comfortable at out luxury resort, seems like Geoff and Bridgette are happy to be reunited."

It goes to the hot tub to see Geoff and Bridgette making out and Bridgette's even wearing Geoff's hat on her head.

Cameron is just sitting on the other side of the hot tub writing stuff on a notepad he whispers so the two of them don't notice him "So that's how you properly kiss someone."

Geoff turns to the camera in joy "Dude this resort is off the charts!" Geoff and Bridgette resume making out.

The scene flashes back to the lounge chairs Brick lifts up his shades "Man can you believe this place is right around the corner from the camp grounds?"

DJ lounges back and Bunny (secretly Bunny number 2) jumps on DJ's belly "Man now this is the life I could hang out here for awhile." An eagle swoops down taking Bunny #2 in it's talons "Oh no Bunny!"

The camera pans up to the eagle to see it drop Bunny out of it's talons for some reason. Bunny lands on the grill and when he falls on it the grill's top closes on him.

Owen opens the grill to get some of the weenies that he was grilling on it "Man this place is so great there's always an amazing amount of food for me to eat and make and this grill is awesome!"

Dawn runs over to Bunny and picks him up "Oh my Bunny I'm so glad I was able to explain to that eagle that you were DJ's friend." "Please let us go find DJ he most assuredly is panicking and will relieved when he realizes that you have no injures on you."

Dawn leaves to go find DJ and Owen looks at her weirdly "Man Dawn can be kinda creepy sometimes, but I think it's pretty cool that she talks to animals."

The scene flashes to Tyler sitting by the edge of the pool.

Tyler looks down sadly "Man I can't believe that Lindsey's still in the game so many people here thought she would've gotten out sooner, but not me I'm being a supportive boyfriend to Lindsey and I think that she can win."

Dave interrupts Tyler "Dude no offense but Lindsey is not someone who's winner material."

Tyler asks Dave suspicious "Dude were you eavesdropping on me I was talking to the camera in private?"

Dave not so subtlety says no "What eavesdropping on you, as if I don't have anything better to do to listen to you talk to the camera." "It's not like I was a little wanting to get some cam time so I can talk about Gwen."

Tyler rolls his eyes at Dave "Dude get over her Gwen clearly wasn't into you I mean all you did was follow her around and all she did was reject you, besides she's dating Duncan now so she definitely isn't into you." "You need to find yourself a new chick to like instead of Gwen."

Dave sits down next to him looking bummed out "Maybe your right Gwen's amazing, but maybe I should find another girl who I can be in to." "Maybe I should go talk to Brick he's a good friend of mine here and he told me who he's crushing on so maybe he can help me find a girl to."

Tyler raises an eyebrow at that sentence "Did I just hear you right when you said Brick is into some girl?"

Dave begins to panic and gets fidgety "What I never said anything about Brick liking someone your ears must be clogged or something!?" "I'm just gonna go!"

Dave quickly runs off and the camera flashes back to the pool Izzy gags on some of the pool water holds up a bikini bottom "Hey look someone's bikini bottom."

Emma points out "Izzy I think that's your bikini bottom."

Izzy pokes her head underwater and when she brings her head back up she has a look of shock "Oh no it is." Izzy jumps back under the water not before giving the camera a shot of her butt, though it of course is censored.

It flashes to other lounge chairs with Heather filing her nails on one of them looking angry "This place may seem way better compared to the island, but I lost out on the money because Alejandro sicked a pack of skunk on me!"

Leshawna passes by her to taunt her "Please girl the skunk smell was the least of your problems for why we eliminated you." "I'd say the exact reasons why, but then I'd get censored more times then the camera people can hold on with censoring."

Leshawna walks off to go get some food before Owen eats it all and Heather turns back to the camera "And I also have to deal with these losers until the finale." "I'm fine living with them for now except there's one person here I'd like to clobber." "That idiotic wannabe villain Max he annoys me so much at first I politely told him to shut his trap."

Flashback to some time ago after Heather was eliminated.

Heather is swimming in the pool when all of a sudden she hears Max yell out "Evil cannonball!"

All of a sudden Heather is drenched in water she spits the water out of her mouth in disgust "My hair whoever just jumped in the pool is so dead!"

Max's head emerges from the water not hearing what Heather said "Oh it's you I as my evil self have been looking for you I propose that you become my minion and you will help me rule the world!" He then proceeds to evil laugh before punches him in his face hard enough to knock him out.

Heather glares at him as he goes underwater "Mess with my hair again and you'll get it even worse then that!"

Once the flashback is over the camera focuses on Heather glaring at the camera "Max wouldn't leave me alone after that so I eventually got tired of punching him so I did the simplest thing to get rid of him." She picks up something by her feet to reveal it's a lamppost "I asked Izzy to pull this out of one of the lamppost areas and now all I have to do is be around Max and threaten to hit him on his head with this repeatedly to keep him away from me it's perfect idiot repellent."

Max pokes his head out of nearby fake bush and cowers back down when Heather picks up the lamppost "You hear me Max you keep away from me or I'm using this to hit your stupid head until you can't talk anymore!"

Max is crawling behind some nearby fake trees trying to avoid her finding him. He whispers when he notices the camera pointed at him "Ugh evil does not have time to fraternize with cameramen now begone before Heather hears me and no I am not hiding from her out of fear evil fears nothing!" "I am merely hiding to keep the perfect image that is my face the same and not disfigured by her anger."

Max's stomach rumbles and he groans "Great because of my hiding from her, evil is being deprived of his food I must go ask one of these ignoramuses for food."

The camera flashes to Staci about to enjoy chicken leg and having some bologna and porridge on the side when Max approaches her from behind some nearby fake trees "You girl with the new hair style who I pushed off a cliff once I demand that you give me some food!"

Staci smirks "You know I like could give you some of my food, but I'll only give you my bologna if you address me by my actual name and say please."

Max glares at hearing her response "I will never say either of those things I am the epitome of evil and evil people never say please or address those below them by their actual names."

Staci takes a bite of the chicken leg and taunts him "I don't know then Max you see I still haven't got back at you for tossing me off a cliff!" "So no I'm not giving you my food even if you really called me by my name and said please." "Though since you're so adamant about this all I can really give you is this." "Hey Heather Max says your hair is totally fake and you wear extensions and he's hiding in the bushes behind me!"

You hear Heather scream out in anger off screen and Max runs away in fear.

The scene flashes to Lightning pumping some iron "Lightning couldn't believe that he was out second." "So Lightning had some trust issues Lightning should still be in the game and winning it this game is obviously rigged sha-rigged!"

It transitions to Noah and Emma being by the pool.

Noah talks to the camera guy "I was really surprised that I was the third out, but I guess Cameron somehow breaking my jaw was a passable reason for why I was eliminated."

Emma talks to him as well "Well I'm annoyed that I lost to Heather in a tie breaker challenge, but I guess it didn't matter much cause she was out a couple episodes later." "Would I have wanted to move onto at least the merge yes, but I guess you can't change what happens." "Even though I so would like to."

The scene flashes to Vito still by the juice bar "Mike probably would've made it further if that Heather skank didn't kiss him." "Mike finally got his girl to accept him only for Heather to take him away from her." "The other personalities also feel a little bad for Mike, but we don't really tell him that though because it's kinda weird already with how we all live in his one body." "Anyway I've had my time, time to put Mike back in control."

Vito puts the swim shirt back on he breathes in and Mike looks around weird out "Oh great which personality took control this time?"

The scene flashes to Heather holding up her lamppost and poking it against a bush "I can't believe Max said those things about my hair he so gonna pay I do not have extensions!" "Max wherever what your back!"A coconut hits her on her head "Ow what the why is there even a coconut here we're in Muskoka not Hawaii!"

The scene flashes to Eva using a fork to pick up some steaks "How would I characterize my experience (she shrugs) pretty decent got a chance to actually play the game well and Owen and I kinda made up though I'm still barely pissed at him, but we're making progress." "Some people say I have intense anger which I can agree with on some levels, but I've been talking with my friends who haven't been eliminated yet and Dawn seems to be a very good life coach/anger management coach and she's been helping me get better control of my chakras whatever those are."

The scene flashes back to Noah by the pool reading a book "Did I get anything out of this experience?" "Well I guess getting Emma as a girlfriend was a good experience and still is."

Izzy rises up out of the water again with a fish being impaled by a harpoon on a harpoon gun "You guys are dating I never knew that you guys are always so close to each other, but I've like never seen you two kiss."

Noah gets annoyed with her "Well we have kissed so keep your nose out of our room."

Izzy gasps "Our room, so you guys moved into the same room here at the resort!?"

Leshawna laughs from her stool she's sitting on "Oh man this boy can't keep anything from Izzy."

Noah and Emma both get annoyed with everyone around them and say in unison "Ugh just shut up!"

Izzy laughs more "Oh even synchronized talking oh you guys are like so into each other."

Noah asks Emma "Do you want to get away from these people back at the room?"

Emma takes his hand as they both get off the stools "Gladly."

Leshawna yells out "See that the love birds are going off to their room together!"

They both scream off screen again "Shut up!"

Leshawna and Izzy make kissey faces to mock them.

Tyler walks by to tell them "Hey guys check this out Lindsey's sister sent a letter to her that I may have opened out of curiosity and she said Lindsey's picture is on Star Stalker Magazine my girlfriend's pic is on a magazine!"

Leshawna smiles at the news "Well good job on Lindsey getting her picture in a magazine." "Though you shouldn't be going through her mail don't want you to creep Lindsey out."

Tyler nods taking in the advice "Yeah guess you have a point there." "I'll go put this back where I found it."

The scene flashes to Cameron getting a piece of meat from Owen by the grill. "Try this chicken wing Cam I'm sure you'll like it and I made it a mild flavoring no spicy stuff that you can't handle."

Cameron nods "Thanks Owen I can't wait to try a chicken wing for the first time in my life."

Chris approaches the two of them and asks Cameron "Cameron if you could say anything to one of the 9 remaining contestants, what would it be?"

A flashback starts of some moments between Ellody and Cameron.

The first clip shows Cameron doing his confession after dodge ball challenge "I don' know why, but for some reason when Ellody told me she believed in me I felt really motivated to win."

The next clip shows the Sucky Outdoors challenge a wolf's howl is heard through the campsite and Cameron jumps into Ellody's arms. Ellody yells out annoyed that he keeps jumping in her arms "Cameron stop jumping on me!"

Cameron quickly gets down and he says to her apologetically "Sorry I don't know why, but I feel safer in your arms."

Ellody blushes hearing that "That was very nice Cameron, but please do it less."

Flashback over.

Cameron looks up happily holding up his plate "I'd tell Ellody that she is one of the most special people I've met." "I may not have met many people since I lived most of my life in a bubble, but ever since I met her I couldn't help but feel attracted to her and I think I may actually be in love with her."

Owen wipes a tear from his face hearing that and brings Cameron into a big hug "That was beautiful I really hope the two of you get together."

Cameron gasps trying to breath "Owen...I can't... breath hug...too tight!"

Owen hears that and puts him back down "Sorry about that I get kinda emotionally when it comes to love."

Leshawna comes running over to them "Ugh Izzy peed in the pool and now I have to take a shower cause do not want to have that on me."

Owen looks up dreamily hearing "That definitely sounds like Izzy so wild and cool and so hot."

Cameron tries to get Owen's attention because he stands there looking like that "Um Owen you okay there big guy!?"

Owen doesn't just respond and looks happily at the direction of the pool.

The scene goes back to Chris being outside and talking to the camera "And there you have it stay tuned stay here to answer the question everyone wants to know what do the losers think of the final nine and who will they vote to win these answers and more coming up."

It cuts to commercial and goes back to inside of the resort and Chris walks by the buffet table "You've seen how the losers are spending their time." "Now it's time to hear what they think about the final nine."

The scene flashes back to the grill with Izzy throwing some of the coconuts onto the grill. Izzy tries to do an Australian accent "Just throwing a few shrimps on the barbie." "Anyway I think Alejandro is a huge snake and not the good kind of snake."

It flashes to Heather holding up her lamppost still searching for Max "Alejandro is someone I'd have some very choice words for, but I have to admit he is kinda a formidable opponent." "Though I still hate everyone still in the game especially that traitor Lindsey." (Shows a small clip from when Lindsey stood up to Heather after the cooking challenge.)

The scene transitions to some nearby bushes with Max hiding behind them he looks up at the camera "I despise everyone on the island especially that evil poser Alejandro." He hears a twig snap and Max turns to the camera "Did you hear that as well?"

Heather's lamppost lands on top of his head and the camera pans up to above the bush with Heather hitting him with the lamppost "This is for insulting my hair you idiotic twerp!"

Everyone hears Max's screams of pain as Heather hits him hard with the lamppost.

The scene goes over to the lounge chairs with Brick, Dave, and Lightning lounging on the chairs.

Bricks pulls up his sunglasses and shrugs "Normally I'd help anyone in danger, but Max kinda deserves that for putting shaving cream in my boots."

Dave cringes hearing that "Ew that sounds totally gross."

Lightning boasts "Lightning could take a hit by mean popular girl any day especially if she has a sha-pole." "Lightning does admit though that it's hilarious hearing her hurt him instead."

Chris approaches them "Brick, Dave, Lightning give me your opinion of Alejandro."

Bricks shakes his head in disapproval "Now that is man who I would never trust." "I'd hate to admit this, but I'll just say it anyway Alejandro is much worse then Heather."

Lightning says "Dude is so uncool I think he had a hand my elimination so that dude is not cool to me."

Dave admits confidently "Yeah that guy is gonna go down hard and someone on the island I'm hoping is gonna give him some major karma."

The scene flashes over to Noah, Emma, and Tyler by the side of the pool.

Tyler tells the camera "Hey I warned everyone about that dude and because they didn't listen he's still there." "So if he somehow wins I am so telling my old teammates from the Killer Bass that I told them so."

Nosh admits "Dude may be a total slimeball, but you can't help but respect that his tactics have been working otherwise he still wouldn't be in the game if they didn't." "I was barely on the island to ever really talk to him, as if I really wanted to talk to anyone really."

Emma frowns at the camera "As much as I hated Heather I frankly would be alright if he was here and not her though they're both frankly extremely annoying."

The camera flashes to Staci sitting on a lounge chair "Standing up to Heather was probably the best thing ever though, Alejandro I would have like totally liked to stay and stand up to him as well but you know can't do everything you want to do."

It flashes to Dawn helping DJ wrap Bunny up in some bandages "If no one even liked Alejandro the one thing my aura senses couldn't tell is how did he make the final nine?"

DJ adds on "Dude's like a slippery eel or something like that right when you think you have it cornered and reach down to grab it, it gets out of your grasp." "With how he's been playing the game dude totally must think he's untouchable."

Dawn nods in conformation "Agreed one thing I see most of the time in Alejandro's aura is his ego and competitive mind."

The scene flashes to Mike "Who would I like to win well it's obvious I want Zoey to go all the way to the end." "Though I would like to talk to her more about her new strange Commando thing." "It's actually kinda hot with her being dangerous and all (he whispers to the camera) just don't tell the others about that don't wanna sound strange well stranger then usual."

Izzy appears next to him and says "Oh we already heard." "You are so into her we always catch you staring at her when she comes on during the new episodes." "You dig the war paint on her completely."

The camera goes back over to Noah "My golden lab drools less over a rib-eye steak."

The camera goes back to Mike and pans out to see Staci, Geoff, Bridgette, Dave, Brick, Eva, and Owen watching him.

Eva smirks at Mike watching him look embarrassed "We were totally eavesdropping on you." "I'm surprised you didn't notice our shadows above you though."

Mike groans clearly embarrassed.

It flashes back over to DJ "Man Duncan is just an overall tough guy." "I definitely wouldn't want to get in a fight with him cause he'd just kill me."

Dawn puts a hand on his shoulder showing support "It is quite alright DJ you are one of the most non-violent people I have ever known and Duncan would most assuredly never fight you because Duncan is someone who only fights others who he knows would fight back."

It flashes over to Dave "Yeah Duncan not his biggest fan he made me pee my pants (shows clip of Duncan putting Dave's hand into a mug of warm water and Dave then pees his pants) and drew on my face with a permanent marker luckily those things aren't really permanent." (Shows clip of Dave walking into the Mess Hall with the mustache drawn onto his face.) "Dude's a total jerk and I really hate his practical jokes that he did on me."

It flashes back to Geoff and Bridgette sitting on the hot tub with Bridgette wearing Geoff's hat again.

Bridgette says to the camera "Duncan's not as tough as he seems Mike and Brick told me there's a sweet side to him though they didn't exactly tell me how they saw this side of him and he seems to be a great boyfriend to Gwen." (Shows clip of Duncan giving DJ Bunny(again secretly Bunny 2) back and DJ looking extremely happy.)

The scene flashes over to Emma "Duncan is a choice character you either like him or you don't, with me it's like an in-between kinda thing since I don't overly approve of his personality and choice to wear many face piercings." "And giving a deer a noogy wasn't exactly the nicest thing for him to do."

(Shows clip of Duncan giving said deer a noogy.)

Goes back over to Staci "Not many people here are exactly rooting for them, but I would so love to have Devin and Carrie go to the finale they're like my fav Total Drama couple and who doesn't love the idea of a couple making it to the finale?"

The camera goes over Tyler again "Well I'm supporting Lindsey all the way my girlfriend is gonna win this game."

Izzy laughs to herself "Oh man Gwen is probably my favorite people left she's kinda harsh sometimes, but her pranking Heather by throwing that can of itching powder all over her is probably the best thing I'll remember after the competition is over."

It flashes back to Geoff and Bridgette again.

Bridgette smiles "They may have voted against me at the end of the day, but Gwen and Leshawna were so nice to me when the teams merged since Leshawna's out because of Alejandro I'd so vote for Gwen to win."

The scene flashes to Heather filing her nails again "Okay let's talk about Sky." "She is probably the single-handedly quietest athlete I've ever met." "It's actually really pathetic, but who isn't pathetic that's left on the island."

It cuts later into the night everyone is sitting by the pool resting their feet in the water.

DJ asks everyone "So who would you like to win if you could vote right now?"

Dave says "I think Gwen should win or maybe Sky."

Heather laughs at him mockingly "Oh please nerd bag you'd only vote for Gwen because you think she'd be into you if you did and well you've never even talked to Sky before." "Also you haven't got it through your head yet, but Gwen's taken."

Dave turns to Brick "Brick come on back me up on this that I could have a chance with Gwen."

Brick looks at the camera and thinks of something "What I'm getting a call from my mom okay I'll go answer it?!"

Brick quickly runs away and Dave yells out to him as he leaves "Coward!"

Bridgette goes next ignoring Dave "I can't decide between Sky or Gwen they're both very cool."

Max who has Heather's lamppost wrapped around his body says angrily "Well I would vote for no one, no one except me deserves the money."

Cameron looks up happily "Ellody no doubt about it."

Emma adds on her opinion "Well let's see I'll go for either Devin or Carrie they're honest and even though they call each other homie they're good people."

Noah nods in agreement "They're also one of the least annoying people there."

Geoff thinks "I'm gonna have to go with my dude Duncan I think he has a good shot of winning." "Plus he was a really chill dude sometimes and definitely knows how to party."

DJ nods "Yeah and Duncan also woke up from a monster nap to help us win the dodge ball challenge." (Shows clip of Duncan showing the Bass some strategy to win the game.)

Eva says in her normal voice "He had all five of you whaling on one opponent at the same time I like his style."

Dawn chimes in on the conversation "Well I believe that Gwen would be a great winner and believe me I haven't used anything aura related to find out who the winner will be so it is completely a guess on my part."

A smoke bomb goes off in the center area in front of the pool and Chris appears out of the smoke "Ok losers it is time for the most unexpected of all time tonight you will be voting off the next camper off Total Drama Island."

Izzy smiles gleefully "Really oh wow this gonna be fun then."

Chris explains "Here's how it's gonna work there are no marshmallows." "I am gonna ask you one by one to see who you would like to see join you here tonight at Playa De Losers." "I'm gonna just go on a random draw and say Staci should go first."

Staci smiles "Oh yay now I definitely want to keep Lindsey in the game (a ding sound goes off) so I'll like vote for Alejandro."

Chris replies to Staci "Staci you can't vote for two people so our vote counter just counted that you voted against Lindsey."

Staci gasps "What, but I didn't mean to do that she's my bestie can't I take my vote back?"

Chris answers "No, no you cannot."

Heather smirks "Well if we're voting for people we hate then I'll vote against Lindsey as well." (The ding sound goes off again)

Everyone glares at Heather and Emma yells at her "Of course with your stuck up attitude you'd vote against Lindsey." (A ding goes off again)

Chris points out "And that's three votes against Lindsey."

Emma glares at Chris "What I didn't vote for her!"

Chris ignores her "Owen you're up next big guy."

Owen chuckles "Don't worry guys I won't say Lindsey- (he's interrupted by a ding signifying that he did vote for Lindsey) Owen looks like he's about to freak out hearing that ding and panics saying "I didn't mean to say Lindsey!" (The ding sound goes off again.)

Izzy yells out "Everyone stop saying Lindsey!" (A ding sound goes off again and Izzy covers her mouth)

Chris points out "That's six votes Lindsey."

A parrot squawks "Rawk Lindsey." (The ding sound goes off)

Everyone says in unison "No!"

Chris tallies that vote "Seven votes Lindsey."

Tyler goes over to Chris angry "Chris that was a parrot it doesn't even know who Lindsey is and why does everyone keep voting for her!?" (A ding sound goes off again and Tyler puts his hands on his mouth disappointed in himself.)

The parrot squawks again "Rawk Polly want a Lindsey!" (The ding sound goes off again.)

All Chris says next is "9."

The scene flashes back to Wawanakwa with Lindsey looking completely shocked as Chef pushes her down the Dock of Shame and then pushes her into the Boat of Losers with Lindsey's face still shocked and speechless.

The scene flashes back to Lindsey still looking completely shocked with her luggage in hand at the Dock at Playa De Losers.

Chris narrates at the episodes conclusion "And with that we're down to eight." "Tune in next week for the almost dramatic episode of Total Drama Island!"

The parrot's voice is heard again "Rawk Lindsey!"

After the parrot's final line the scene fades to black at the episodes conclusion.

 **I was really motivated to write this chapter and I'm really hoping that you guys enjoyed the chapter. It was really fun writing it and ever since the beginning I've wanted to eliminate Lindsey here because I always felt it was a perfect place to eliminate her.**

 **We're down to the final 8 though so we're getting even closer to finale. So I have a question for you guys what is your prediction elimination order for the remaining contestants?**

 **I'll see you next time Drama Fans on the Handcuff Trust episode of Total Drama Rearranged Island!**


	24. Trial by Tri Armed Triathlon

**Alright here's the handcuff trust challenge now this one is gonna be fun to write and hopefully I do good on this chapter and you guys like it.**

 **Side Note: I am still very interested in doing this story and I can explain why I've been absent for so long. I definitely would have posted the next chapter/episode at least 3 weeks ago, but my computer stopped charging properly. We don't know if the problem is with the computer itself or if the problem is with the charger, but I'll hopefully be able to find out the problem when I have the money.**

 **Why I need my computer is very important you see I write my chapter on the FanFiction mobile app and use my computer to watch cannon episodes of Total Drama Island at the same time. So this chapter will be written from me going from the FanFiction app to the YouTube app which is very irritating, but I have to work with what I have.**

 **Thank you for being supportive towards my story and I'm hoping all my tech problems are better soon.**

 **Boys: Alejandro, Duncan, and Devin**

 **Girls: Sky, Zoey, Ellody, Gwen, and Carrie**

 **28th place Max: (The Super Villain)**

 **27th place Lightning: (The Athletic Overachiever)**

 **26th place Noah: (The Schemer)**

 **25th place Dave: (The Normal Guy)**

 **(RETURNED)** **Izzy: (The Psycho Hose Beast)**

 **24th place Cameron: (The Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy)**

 **23rd place Tyler: (The Jock)**

 **22nd place (Quit) Dawn : (The Moonchild)**

 **(RETURNED) Eva: (The Female Bully)**

 **(RETURNED) Owen: (The Party Guy)**

 **21st place Staci: (The Compulsive Liar)**

 **20th place Brick: (The Cadet)**

 **19th place Emma: (The Busy Girl)**

 **18th place Bridgette: (The Surfer Girl)**

 **17th place DJ: ( The Brickhouse With Heart)**

 **16th place Mike: (The Multiple Personality Disorder)**

 **15th place Heather: (The Queen Bee)**

 **14th place Izzy: (The Psycho Hose Beast)**

 **13th place Geoff: (The Funniest Guy Around)**

 **12th place Owen: (The Party Guy)**

 **11th place Eva: (The Female Bully)**

 **10th place Leshawna: (The Sister With 'Tude)**

 **9th place Lindsey: (The Dumb Princess)**

Chris narrates "Last time on Total Drama Island we got a view of the past losers of the competition and now their lives were at the luxurious Playa De Losers." (The camera flashes out to show a shot of the resort inside and out.) "We learned some interesting information about some of the contestants like how Noah and Emma are dating." "Yeah honestly never thought that would happen." "There also was some tension between Heather and Max." (Shows clips of Heather hitting Max with the lamppost.) "At the end of the night I unleashed a major twist the losers were going to vote out one of the remaining contestants and after some well let's just say votes Lindsey was voted off the island." (The camera flashes back to Wawanakwa with Chris on the Dock) "Now eight remain in the game who will win today and who will lose hard check it out right here on Total Drama Island?!"

The scene start with a helicopter's propeller sounding very loud waking up all the contestants.

Gwen walks out of the girls cabin and yells out to the helicopter "Keep it down we're trying to sleep!"

Carrie walks out of the cabin soon afterwards and looks up at the direction of the helicopter noise "What's going on out here?!"

Duncan walks out the guy's cabin and glares at the direction of helicopter's noise with the bags under his eyes as evidence that he's still tired "Whatever it is needs to shut up!"

The camera soon pans up to show Chris is in his helicopter and he yells down to the contestants "Welcome back to Total Island over the past six weeks we've seen 20 campers push themselves to the limit and they get their butts kicked off the island by their fellow campers stinks to be you."

Chris list off the contestants in the order they've been eliminated in "Max, Lightning, Noah, Dave, Izzy, Cameron, Tyler, Dawn, Eva, Owen, Staci, Brick, Emma, Bridgette, DJ, Mike, Heather, Izzy again, Geoff, Owen and Eva again, Leshawna, and lastly Lindsey."

The scene flashes to Chris having his helicopter parked on the ground and looks at the camera speaking to the audience at home "Only 8 campers remain and after 6 weeks of bugs, yucky cat food and even grosser bathrooms our 8 finalists are about this close to losin' it." He gestures with two fingers how close.

You see all the contestants in the middle area where the cabins are with their normal day clothing and Chris resumes what he was saying "We strove to come up with the best way to help the campers de-stress, but then decided it would be way more fun to handcuff them together and see we couldn't push them over the edge." He holds up a pair of handcuffs with one finger.

Chris looks at them and tells them "In the name of today's challenge the tri-armed triathlon you're all going to be wearing these." "So today there will be three challenges, four teams of two, and three arms."

Duncan looks at Chris annoyed with him "Excuse me, but I've already had enough handcuffs in my life and I'm not about to be handcuffed to one of these people."

Chris tells him, but more importantly everyone "Winning team members both get invincibility from tonight's vote."

Gwen confession "Six long weeks I don't know how much more of this I can take." "The person who's creasing me the most and I hope she never hears this is Carrie." "She just never stops being happy taking about how happy she is to be Devin's girlfriend." "It's Devin this and Devin that." "We get it you're happy to date the guy just stop talking about him for once!"

Ellody confession "This camp is awful I really am starting to get sick of it!" She calms down and adjusts her glasses "Out of everyone at the camp who I don't trust it has to be Zoey." "She helped Alejandro and it will take a lot more then winning that horrible trivia game for us, to gain my trust back."

Duncan confession "This palace is torture man at least in juvie we at least had a half hour of television each day and they kept the lunatics locked up separately." "I mean this outhouse is the only place I can go for peace and quiet." "Luckily Owen's out of here Owen's a good friend, but dude would stink this thing up!" "Gwen makes this place slightly less horrible, but out of everyone here Alejandro is the most annoying person of them all." "Not only is he a snake, but the dude is total egomaniac."

Alejandro confession "Okay so basically everyone here despises me, but that really doesn't matter." "I will have that hundred grand soon and then I will rub it in their faces and when I get home I will rub it in Jose's face!" "Out of everyone here I want Duncan to get out here not only is he a physical threat, but he always complains to me whenever I do my daily hair and facial products." "This gorgeous face and beautiful hair don't just happen it takes serious work to maintain it!"

The scene cuts into the mess hall with the camera panning over the people at the table holding up their handcuffs. Alejandro is handcuffed to Duncan, Zoey and Ellody are handcuffed, Carrie and Gwen are handcuffed, and lastly Sky is handcuffed to Devin."

They all don't look happy about this and Chris looks at his campers "The first of three challenges is competitive chow down!" "Each team will choose the feeder and an eater." "Eaters must put their hands behind them and to make it even more difficult for the feeders." "One last thing (Chris holds up a skeleton key with an actual skull on the key) this is the wimp key a skeleton key that will open any handcuff." "You'll be offered the wimp key at each challenge to unshackle yourself from your teammate, but if you choose to accept it you'll be both be eliminated."

Gwen having enough of hearing Chris's voice asks him "Hello how do we win this?!"

Chris points out to her "Chef's getting platters for each team." "The winning title goes to the team who finishes their platter of delicacies fastest."

Alejandro looks over at Duncan "Whatever Chef makes has to be disgusting so I'm not eating it you are."

Duncan rolls his eyes at him "Whatever so long as we win I won't complain and with your dumb diet I don't think we would win."

Alejandro tries to keep up a straight face and tells him "Well I'm sorry if I want to keep up my figure and not look like Owen."

Duncan just rolls his eyes at Alejandro not really caring for him or the dumb conversation.

The camera focuses on Zoey and Ellody.

Zoey looks at Ellody confused and a little curious "It's weird that we got put together." "Chris put us together and we're friends, but everyone else seems to be together since there's a problem going on between them." Zoey then realizes something "Do you have a problem with me?"

Ellody tries to hide it, but just replies to Zoey with a lie "Of course not no problem between us we're friends."

Ellody confession. You hear Zoey's voice outside of the confessional "Why do I have to wait out here and cover my ears?"

Ellody tells her "Simple I'm a very private person and I'm not really comfortable doing a confession with you in the confessional as well." "Are you okay with that?"

Zoey sighs "Okay I'll just wait out here and cover my ears."

Ellody sits back on the confessional "I don't trust Zoey and I feel conflicted with how I feel about her now." "One side of me says to forgive her since Zoey's my friend, but the other half of me thinks more competitively and I don't know if I can trust her after she worked with Alejandro." "Ugh I really wish I could just make a decision on how I trust her!"

Zoey gasps from outside the confessional "You don't trust me!"

Ellody looks alarmed when she says that "You said you would cover your ears."

Zoey gets in the confessional and glares at her "I was lying as if I would cover my ears!"

The scene goes back to the mess hall with Zoey looking mad at Ellody "Ellody you're the feeder." "Since you don't trust me I'm going to prove that you can by winning these challenges!"

Ellody nods going along with her plan and now afraid of commando Zoey when she gets angry.

Carri asks Gwen looking disgusted "Could you be the feeder just in case there are worms in the food?"

Gwen smiles at Carrie and nods in agreement "Sure."

The camera goes over to Sky and Devin. Sky tells Devin "I have a strong stomach so I'll be the eater."

Devin nods in agreement "Got it."

Chris confession "Okay everyone I put Sky and Devin together because they were the last options everyone else had some beef with the other person even if the other person didn't know about it." "Also it was hilarious that Ellody accidentally outed herself to Zoey pure comedy gold!" Chris starts to laugh uncontrollably.

It goes back to the table with Chef placing platters in front of everyone.

Duncan looks down at the food and gulps "Is chicken supposed to be green?"

Alejandro cringes at the sight of the food "I don't care so long as you eat all of it."

Duncan looks at him with an unamused look on his face "Dude you do realize that you have to feed me this stuff which means you have to touch it?"

Alejandro looks up with a panicked look on his face and asks Chris "Do you have some gloves I could wear?"

Chris shakes his head and answers "Nope you either touch them with your hands or you take the wimp key and open yourself up to elimination."

Alejandro groans in annoyance and sits back down in his seat.

All of the eaters put their hands behind their backs and the scene flashes to Alejandro feeding Duncan part of the chicken and Ducan stops eating for a bit and basically orders him "Stop going slowly and feed me the food or we'll lose because of how slow you're going Al!"

When Alejandro hears that name he gets angry and starts feeding Duncan faster then before.

It goes over to Ellody feeding Zoey and Zoey is glaring at Ellody the whole time she feeds her. "Go faster so we can win!"

Carrie feeds Gwen at a medium pace and the two of them time how long they should take with each spoonful of food Carrie feeds Gwen.

While Devin tries going faster with his way of feeding Sky, but also needs to pick up hid pace a bit.

The screen fades to black for commercial break and then soon returns back to the show with Chris giving the result of the challenge "And the winner of the challenge is Gwen and Carrie!"

Carrie hugs Gwen happily after they win. "Yes we did it Gwen you're strategy worked!"

Gwen looks weirded out as Carrie hugs her.

Gwen confession "Okay so Carrie was a good feeder, but she still would occasionally talk about Devin as she fed me." "He was two feet away from us, but wouldn't stop talking as if he was far away."

The scene goes over to everyone on the docks. Chris holds up the wimp key "Last chance for the tempting wimp key before part 2."

Alejandro looks tempted to take it when Duncan picks up on that and tells him not having any of that "Don't even think about it."

Chris shakes the wimp key around for bit longer and after no one says anything he puts the key away and points over to the beach with his thumb "For the second challenge you will find four canoes one for each team." "Your challenge is to paddle your canoe while wearing handcuff (He holds up the wimp key and shakes it again and laughs to himself) all the way to Boney Island." (Shows a shot of the front of Boney Island and most importantly of course the giant skull in the mountain) "Once there you will open a package that is waiting for you, GO!"

Everyone races to the beach trampling Chris as they all run.

The first team to arrive is Alejandro and Duncan.

Duncan pulls on the handcuff and tells Alejandro "I'm going in the front of the canoe you go in the back."

Alejandro glares at him and jerks the handcuff chain as well "I am going in front because I will actually help us win if I'm there."

Duncan looks at Alejandro with a glare and jerks the handcuff chain again "As if you'll actually help us win." "All you'll care about if you're in the front of the canoe is to make sure you don't get your oh so important hair wet!"

Alejandro glares back at him and two of them just argue there instead of focusing on the challenge.

The scene flashes Zoey paddling in the front of their canoe, Sky paddling in the front of their canoe, Gwen paddling the front of her canoe, and Alejandro rubbing his head as Duncan paddles in the front of the canoe. (Also implying that he hit Alejandro on his head with the paddle to get in front)

Carrie helps push the canoe into the water with Gwen and tells Gwen another story "And then Devin surprised me with a picnic it was so sweet."

Gwen groans inside and tries to resist saying anything to hurt her feelings.

The scene flashes back to Gwen paddling the canoe with Carrie continuing with her story "And then to finish the night Devin brought me to the bonfire and snuck some marshmallows away from the supply bin so we could roast the marshmallows together."

Gwen's eyes twitches and she finally snaps "Will you just please shut up?!"

Carrie looks sad after Gwen says that and asks her alarmed "Woah Gwen where'd that harshness come from?"

Gwen continues paddling the canoe and informs her still having a harsh tone in her voice "Well I'm sorry if you won't shut up about Devin for five minutes."

The scene flashes to Ducan and Alejandro arguing again. Duncan tells Alejandro with a glare on his face "Come on paddle I'm doing all the work here and I know my half of the canoe isn't the heavier half."

Alejandro gets insulted by that and asks Ducan with a glare on his face "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Duncan throws back it him "It means what I said it meant." "So get off your butt and actually paddle."

Alejandro stand up and holds up his paddle to Duncan "You better shut your mouth now or I will use this to make you shut up!"

Duncan stands up holding his paddle as well "If that's a challenge then I'll take it." "Get ready to creamed."

The scene flashes to Devin and Sky arriving at Boney Island.

Sky is in the midst of telling him a story as they arrive "I've always felt so insecure when it came to breaking bad news to people and so that's why I hesitated to tell him before I left home."

Devin nods and offers her some advice "Well maybe the first chance you have access to a phone, you could tell him?" "I'd rather be told something like that over the phone then to never be told about it and live a lie."

Sky looks down sadly and thinks, but later looks up at Devin now sure about herself "You have a point there." "Could you and Carrie be by my side when I call him so I don't hesitate?"

Devin nods and smiles at her "Of course as your friends we'll help you out when the time comes." Devin looks over and sees the beach "Hey look over there I think I see the package Chris mentioned."

The scene flashes to the two of them at the beach and Sky goes through the backpack and picks up a fragment of the cursed totem. (The bottom part that only has the feet on it.)

Both of them gasp when she pulls it out and she immediately hands it to Devin in a panicked way "You take it, I can't touch any cursed objects."

A dramatic riff is played as the camera zooms in on it.

Chris soon arrives in his helicopter making the sand go all over the place. Chris yells into his megaphone "Welcome to second part of the challenge." "Back in episode 8 Staci stole the island tiki totem from this island."

Gwen soon pulls in with the canoe hearing what Chris said and asks him "But I heard that she got rid of it?!"

Carrie nods in agreement "That's what she said at the elimination ceremony."

Chris answers with his megaphone "Oh right she lied." "She broke it off into four pieces and flushed it down the septic tank!"

Everyone cringes in disgust hearing that.

Chris nods and says into his megaphone "I know right the pieces in that pack need to be returned to the Cave of Treasured Terror and you want to do it double quick." "Cause the longer you have a doll the worse your luck." "Oh yeah one of you has to piggyback the other enjoy!" Chris leaves with his helicopter.

Duncan looks at Alejandro and says "There's no way I could carry you on my back so I'll be riding you."

Alejandro asks him with an eyebrow raised "Why is that?"

Duncan answers "Easy you're bigger then me." "So get down so I can climb on and we can win."

Alejandro kneels down and Duncan picks up their piece of the idol which is the mouth part of the totem.

Gwen looks at Carrie and then sighs "Get the piece and you piggyback on my back." Carrie nods and pick up the piece with the eyes on it while Gwen kneels down.

Devin looks up at Sky and opens his mouth to say something only for her to stop him "You'll piggyback me on your back and I'll take the totem piece."

Zoey looks at Ellody and tells her with a glare on her face "You get on my back and carry the totem piece." Ellody gulps and gets the forehead piece of the totem.

The scene flashes to Carrie riding on Gwen's back looking like she's in deep thought while also making sure to hold onto the totem piece.

As they go through the island Carrie asks Gwen wanting to understand more "Gwen did I do something to upset you?"

Gwen sighs and stops they soon stop by a beach and Carrie gets off of her.

Gwen looks over at Carrie and tells her "Okay I'm going to be real with you." "Carrie I think you're great, but lately you've been annoying me so much with your stories about dates Devin took you on!"

Carrie gasps when she says that "Gwen why didn't you tell me?" "I would've stopped talking about him so much."

Gwen sighs and answers her "Because you were happy and I didn't want to upset you." "But I guess today with the stress of the challenge I just snapped."

Carrie sighs and admits "Yeah the game has been really stressful lately and I shouldn't have been stressing you out so much." "Gwen I'm sorry for annoying you with my stories lately." "I just wanted to do some girl talk with my friend and I heard talking about your boyfriends is something people do in girl talk."

Gwen asks her surprised "You consider me a friend?"

Carrie chuckles at her question "Of course we're friends Gwen."

Gwen groans when she says that "Oh man and I just blew up at you, Carrie I'm sorry." "Do you accept my apology?"

Carrie nods with a smile "Of course Gwen." "I'm sorry for just talking about Devin nonstop can you forgive me for that?"

Gwen nods and smiles "Of course I forgive you." Both girls hug after they've forgiven each other.

Once their done hugging Gwen looks at Carrie and says excitedly "Well now that we're forgiven how about we win this challenge?!"

Carrie smirks "Let's do it!"

Gwen kneels down and Carrie gets on and they make their way to the cave.

The scene flashes to the cave with Alejandro and Duncan arriving at the cave first and Duncan was about to get down when a spider lowers itself down and Alejandro screams and runs away before it could get on his face and most likely bite him. As Alejandro runs away Duncan yells out "Dude you are such a wuss!"

The spider falls on the ground and walks away.

Soon Zoey and Ellody arrive and Ellody says in joy "Yes, we're almost there just a few steps." And after she says that wolly beavers appear out of the cave.

Zoey and Ellody look very afraid at them and Ellody suggests before the beavers try and kill them "We should run right?"

Zoey puts Ellody on the ground and cracks her knuckles "You can run, but I'm fighting these guys off." "Come at me!"

The beavers and Zoey fight each other offscreen of course. Though the sounds coming off screen can give you an idea of what's happening and who's winning. (P.S. it's not the beavers)

Sky and Devin, and Gwen and Carrie soon arrive after that and they just try and look away from the carnage going on between Zoey and the wolly beavers.

Gwen looks at Carrie and then at the others "Carrie what do you think our chances are?"

Carrie looks ahead and says "Not good look there's Ellody she's almost in the cave with her totem piece!"

Ellody soon throws the totem inside the cave wining part two of the challenge for her team.

The scene flashes to everyone standing behind some tables by the totem pole with covers on the tables.

Chris announces to everyone "So the points currently are one point for Gwen and Carrie and one point for Ellody and Zoey." "The rest of you have no points so you really should pick up the pace people!"

Chris looks at all the campers "Awesome day huh, moldy food, carnivorous beavers, but it's time for someone to win this thing." "Today's final challenge is- (he pulls one of the tarps away revealing showing a whole stack of wooden busts of everyone who's been eliminated.)

Alejandro picks up a Staci face and says "These are oddly well detailed." "Though I rather would not like to hold up Staci's head anymore she already disgusts me this just takes it up to a new level."

He puts the head back on the table with a cringe.

Chris rolls his eyes at Alejandro and starts to explain the challenge "The next challenge is making the Totem Pole of Shame and Humiliation!"

The camera flashes to an assembled totem with Chris doing a voice over around it "Your task assemble the heads in the order of which your comrades were voted out."

The camera flashes again to Chris "Unless you want the wimp key." He holds up the key and shakes it.

He turns to the contestants and says "Time for heads to roll!" Chris blows a whistle and the camera flashes over to Ellody holding up the Cameron bust and she hugs it.

Zoey looks at her strangely "Are you okay you're hugging the wooden head of your sorta boyfriend?"

Ellody blushes when she says that and sighs "Sorry I just miss him a lot and whenever I see Cameron it makes me feel better."

She hands Zoey a wooden Mike head "Here try it out with this Mike head."

Zoey takes the head and looks at Ellody and says "Look this may be good, but we have a challenge to do- (she stops when she gets a good look at the Mike head and traces her hand on it and she starts hugging it as well) "Oh Mike I miss you and your cute face and that gape in your teeth that makes you even cuter."

Everyone looks at them strangely as they get emotional over the wooden faces of the guys they like and miss.

The camera flashes over to Alejandro and Duncan and Alejandro picks up the Heather and Lindsey heads "These two were the biggest threats to my game and now because of me they're both out of here."

Duncan raises an eyebrow at that statement "Excuse me, but I don't think you had anything to do with Lindsey getting out." "All Chris said is that she was eliminated "by an mysterious twist" and Heather got out because no one liked her and she got sprayed by a skunk."

Alejandro puts the Lindsey head down and shrugs and then tells Duncan "And who do you think sicked those skunks on her?"

Duncan looks at him surprised "No way dude how did you sick skunks on Heather?"

Alejandro tells him "Some people call me an animal whisperer and I merely made up a small lie to the skunks to get them angry and the rest is history."

Duncan smirks when he says that and puts his fist out "Everyone hates her and that was actually pretty cool respect."

Alejandro smiles and accepts the fist bump.

The camera switches over to Gwen and Carrie.

Gwen holds up the Dave head and the Noah head and asks Carrie "Which one of these two were eliminated first?"

Carrie looks at them and thinks "Noah definitely Noah I remember that because the dodgeball came before the talent show."

Gwen nods and arranges the heads.

Sky and Devin looking at the heads.

Sky looks at the heads and picks up the Izzy head "I never really understood her."

Devin shakes his head "No one can understand her Izzy is crazy except maybe Owen cause I think that the big guy was into her."

Sky looks at the Owen bust and picks it up in her other hand "Really Owen and Izzy I never thought those two would be into each other."

Chris soon arrives at Ellody and Zoey's table to see the two of them still hugging the bust and he looks at them concerned and confused. While Zoey and Ellody looks happy, but also look close to being in tears.

Chris asks them "Are you guys okay?" "You have a challenge to do and you two are way behind everyone else."

They soon snap out of it and Zoey looks at the Mike wooden head and says "Yeah we're fine it's just nice to be reminded of those we love."

Ellody nods in agreement "It's actually kinda therapeutic, but you are right though we do have a challenge to do."

The two girls look at each other and start making the totem.

The camera focuses to Carrie holding up a head "The next person out was Geoff I remember that."

They're interrupted however when Chris announces "Amd the winners of the challenge is Alejandro and Duncan!" "Which means anyone can get voted off tonight!"

The scene changes to the elimination ceremony with Chris holding up his marshmallow platter "Campers there are 7 marshmallows on this plate and you've all casted your votes tonight and made your decision." "The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight immediately return to the Dock of Shame and take the Boat of Losers home and you can't come back _ever."_

Chris begins to hand out the marshmallows "The first marshmallow goes to Sky next goes to Duncan." "6 campers left and 5 marshmallows remaining." "The next marshmallows go to Alejandro and Gwen." "The next one goes to Carrie and Ellody."

Chris looks at the last remaining marshmallows "One marshmallow left and two people left on the chopping block each with a vote against them." "Devin you're on the chopping block because people may see your nice attitude as a threat." "Since let's face it you're the nicest guy left on the island." "Zoey you're on the chopping block for very obvious reasons you're very strong and you with your commando thing may be seen as a threat." "And the person who recieves the last marshmallow is...

(This was a really hard decision)

(I had to really think on how I should end this chapter/episode)

(So I finally came up with a decision one that may be a little strange, but I realized that I had to do it)

Neither of you." "You see you both received four votes against each other, but I don't want to do a tiebreaker challenge." "So here's the deal the fate of who gets to stay in the game will be determined by none other then the viewers themselves." "So for now you get to relax and when we close the polls in an hour you'll get the results." "Good luck Zoey and Devin you're going to need it."

 **Sorry guys this may seem strange like I said before. I couldn't make up my mind I basically was get Zoey out or wait no I should get Devin out. Ugh I had enough of being indecisive so I just decided finally that I should let you guys the viewers decide who goes. So send me a PM or review and tell me who you'd like to stay in the game Zoey or Devin. I'll resolve this in the next chapter which is also is a custom episode and it will be the last custom episode/double elimination of the season. Anyway I'll see you in the next chapter Drama Fans and hopefully this indecisiveness never happens again.**


	25. Dig Deep

**Alright this is it this will be a major chapter. In this episode the question of who gets eliminated Zoey or Devin has had the votes tallied and the camper will be voted off. This chapter is also a double elimination challenge where our remaining contestants all have to go into the mine for a treasure hunt and the last two people at the finish line and out of the competition. You all will be shocked at who gets eliminated in the chapter I'll guarantee** **you will all be shocked and maybe a little angry. Just matters on how you feel about the characters. This also will be the last custom episode in this season. I may do one or two in the next seasons, but I'll leave that up to you guys to tell me in the reviews how you feel about the custom episodes. Really I want to hear your imput on them.**

 **Boys: Alejandro, Duncan, and Devin**

 **Girls: Sky, Zoey, Ellody, Gwen, and Carrie**

 **28th place Max: (The Super Villain)**

 **27th place Lightning: (The Athletic Overachiever)**

 **26th place Noah: (The Schemer)**

 **25th place Dave: (The Normal Guy)**

 **(RETURNED)** **Izzy: (The Psycho Hose Beast)**

 **24th place Cameron: (The Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy)**

 **23rd place Tyler: (The Jock)**

 **22nd place (Quit) Dawn : (The Moonchild)**

 **(RETURNED) Eva: (The Female Bully)**

 **(RETURNED) Owen: (The Party Guy)**

 **21st place Staci: (The Compulsive Liar)**

 **20th place Brick: (The Cadet)**

 **19th place Emma: (The Busy Girl)**

 **18th place Bridgette: (The Surfer Girl)**

 **17th place DJ: ( The Brickhouse With Heart)**

 **16th place Mike: (The Multiple Personality Disorder)**

 **15th place Heather: (The Queen Bee)**

 **14th place Izzy: (The Psycho Hose Beast)**

 **13th place Geoff: (The Funniest Guy Around)**

 **12th place Owen: (The Party Guy)**

 **11th place Eva: (The Female Bully)**

 **10th place Leshawna: (The Sister With 'Tude)**

 **9th place Lindsey: (The Dumb Princess)**

Chris narrates "Last time on Total Drama Island we had our 8 remaining campers who didn't trust each other the best and handcuffed them to each other." (Shows a clip of everyone getting their arms handcuffed) You hear him laugh very hard in his voice over "It was hilarious!" "Anyway everyone went through three challenges that obviously was not very good for their already stressed out attitudes which I absolutely loved!" "The challenges ended up with no one gaining immunity and at the bonfire Zoey and Devin were put up on the chopping block and the votes ended in a tie." (Shows a clip of the votes being read out and everyone being shocked) "The producers and me came up with a way to get past the tie by asking you our viewing audience to take their chance at eliminating a contestant by voting on our online poll." "The results are now closed and one person has spent their last day on Wawanakwa." (Goes to Chris on the docks facing the cameras) "What are the results check it out right here on Total Drama Island?!"

The scene opens up in the morning with Chris walking into the bonfire area with a clipboard in hand "Campers I called you all here in the morning to deliver the news since the online poll's voting was officially closed last night after we received a flood of votes from fans of the show."

Chris looks at the other contestants "As you all know Zoey and Devin are currently up for elimination while the rest of you are immune for today." "On this clipboard I have a picture of the eliminated contestant on it." "I was against this, but the producers overruled me on this and they said that the two of you will be allowed to give a small speech right now about your feelings in general." "Zoey you have the floor first."

Zoey stands up and the camera focuses on her "Okay I didn't prepare for a speech, but I guess I just have to come up with something." Zoey sighs "Okay so half of you voted for me and I don't know why if it was because you see me as a threat or you don't trust me like Ellody." "Ellody told me it was because I helped Alejandro that you guys don't trust me." "But I have a reason Alejandro blackmailed me with an incident of something that happened in my past I'm not proud of." (This gets a gasp from some of the people and some glares directed at Alejandro) "Anyway another reason you could have voted against me is because you see me as a physical threat." "Which I have to admit ever since I became Commando Zoey as some of you call me now I do feel stronger and I don't apologize as much as I used to." "But I don't want to get out and I'm really hoping the viewers at home didn't vote me off." "Even if they did, at least Devin gets to stay in and be with Carrie more."

Zoey sits down at the conclusion of her speech and the camera pans back to Chris "Good speech Zoey I'm sure the fans are going to love it." "Devin your turn for a speech bud."

Devin gets up and the camera pans over to him "Okay so I can't believe I'm actually up for elimination." "This game has been an all out roller coaster for us all." "We all had craziness happen to us some point in the game and most it was because of Heather and Alejandro being evil and conniving at some point." "Then as everyone knows Carrie and I actually got together and I love being with her much more then I ever was with Shelly." (Carrie smiles happily when Devin says that) "My gameplay hasn't really been huge in this game, but I've always thought of you guys as friends, except Alejandro of course." "I don't know why I got votes, but what I do know is that if I get eliminated or if I don't I'll be happy with the fact that I have Carrie as a girlfriend and I'd take her over the money any day."

Carrie runs out of her seat and gives Devin a hug "Oh Devin you're so sweet." "I'm so happy that you agreed to audition with me, because we have each other now."

Chris goes up to the two of them and tells them in his normal tone of condescending "Okay this moment is sweet and all, but we have a show people and I want read the results!"

Carrie and Devin roll their eyes used to Chris's annoying attitude as usual and sit back down.

The camera flashes to Chris holding his clipboard in hand "The viewing audience have all cast their votes and one of you is going home." "When I turn this clipboard over a picture of the eliminated camper will be shown and they will have to go down the Dock of Shame and take the Boat of Losers back home and they can't come back _ever_." "The person the viewing audience has chosen to eliminate is

(Suspenseful music begins to play as everyone is looking very nervous on who's going to be eliminated)

(This person was voted out at a vote of 5 to 4 close to being another tie, but there was 1 PM vote and in my opinion that vote was the deciding vote)

(This person getting out will not count towards the double elimination two other people by the end of this chapter will also be eliminated)

(Anyway let's hear the results from Chris)

Devin." Chef comes into the scene and throws a marshmallow to Zoey.

Devin looks down sadly "Wow I can't believe I got outvoted, but I guess my time has come."

Carrie goes up to Devin and says "I can't believe it either, but at least we have each other." The two of them go in for a kiss, but when their lips are just inches away from each other Chef takes Devin by his shirt collar and begins to take him down the Dock of Shame.

Carrie waves sadly as he's being dragged away "Devin I'll miss you!"

Devin yells out as Chef continues to drag him away "I'll miss you to!" "Make it all the way to the top homie!"

Carrie starts to have some tears go down her face and she yells back "I will!"

Everyone minus Alejandro (since he doesn't care) runs to the Dock and waves goodbye to Devin as the Boat of Losers begins to move away from the island.

The camera flashes to the Girl's cabin with the girls comforting Carrie.

While Duncan and Alejandro go back to the Guy's cabin.

The time skips to three days later when the next challenge is going to happen.

The scene opens to the 7 remaining contestants enjoying their time at the beach swimming. All of them happy that Chris hasn't chosen to ruin their fun... yet.

Ellody is watching Zoey swim in the water looking guilty and Duncan goes up to her and asks her "Zoey still not talking to you?"

Ellody sighs "Nope she doesn't even let me get a word out." "I wish I could still trust her it's just so hard to do that now."

Duncan looks over at Zoey and then back at Ellody and asks her with a serious look on his face "Do you still want to eliminate her over Alejandro?" "Cause let's face it the numbers are dwindling down and if we take her out we'll have one less vote against him."

Ellody nods after Duncan explains himself and she then replies to him with a determined tone in her voice "You're right." "Alejandro is the bigger threat, come on let's go find Sky and Gwen we're taking that jerk down today."

Duncan confession, He looks looks very pissed off "And there you go people that's how you get someone's attention back in order." "Ellody's been distracted for the past couple days and I've been sick of it." "Alejandro needs to get off this island then we can focus on Zoey." "After that it would just be Carrie and she'd be an easy elimination." "Then my alliance will battle it out for the top." "Which in the end I'm hoping me or Gwen could win it."

Chris soon comes in on the PA system and announces "Campers today we will be having our next challenge!" "Report to the mines right now to get the briefing on this next extremely dangerous challenge." He does his signature chuckle and then says into the mic "Be there soon or I'll have Chef get you for me!"

The scene flashes to everyone back in their everyday clothing in front of the mine's entrance.

Chris begins to explain the next challenge for the remaining campers "Campers as you know there are 7 of you left on the island." "However today that will change as TWO people will be eliminated today."

Everyone gasps when he says that and Chris smirks "Yes gasp indeed Campers because in this challenge it will be a race." "Allow me to explain better with this monitor nearby to help give you some visuals." Chris claps his hands together and calls out "Interns!"

The interns soon come in, wheel in the monitor, and turn it on.

The camera focuses on the monitor while the Chris does a voice over explaining the challenge "Today all of you will be sent down into the mines." (The monitor shows a picture of the interior of the mine) "Inside the mines there are hidden advantages, thing is there only is one of each advantage and there aren't many advantages down there." (The monitor then shows an image of a map, a flashlight, and a GPS) "The advantages are first come first serve and if I were you I'd find be looking for them if I want to stay in the game." "Your first part of the challenge will be using the mine carts to find your way to the second part of the challenge." (Shows image of a mine cart on the tracks) "Oh and watch out those tracks are very old and rickety." "Once you reach part 2 of the challenge you will have to retrieve a hidden treasure in the mine using the pickaxes provided in the area." (Shows image of the pickaxes propped up by the wall) "These treasures were buried by the interns before the challenge of course and most of them made it out of the mine alive." "The other interns who didn't make it back out, we don't know their whereabouts, but hopefully they'll get out of the mine soon." "Anyway back to the challenge after you retrieve your treasure you must then try and find the exit of the mine in the tunnel ahead of the room where you found your treasure." "Once you make it out the exit you will then find the finish line close by cross that and you're golden and still in the game." "Well the first five to make it to the finish line stay in the game the last two to reach the finish line are instantly eliminated from the game." "Oh and you must have your treasure in hand to stay in the game no treasure means no immunity."

Ellody confession, She looks very annoyed at the challenge they're going to have to do and of course with Chris "So Chris wants us to go down into a mine of all things!" "Mines are extremely dangerous there are many deaths and disappearances that occur when dumb reckless teens and people who work in mines go into the mines!" "Sometimes I don't even think the 100 grand is enough of a prize to go through all these challenges for." "Maybe a 1 million dollars would be more motivation I mean most reality shows like this one offer a million dollar or half a million dollar cash prize." "I'm really only on this show to gain financial aid for college."

The interns soon come back holding hard hats with built in flashlights and they hand one to each of the 7 remaining contestants. The interns dismiss themselves and some them wheel the monitor away and leave to do whatever they do when they aren't working.

Chris starts to explain the helmets to everyone "These hard hats you must wear when you go into the mines so you could see down there." "Cause it's really dark down there." "If the lights on the hats go out or you lose the hats then let's hope that you somehow can learn to see in the dark." Chris looks really happy with himself and asks a rhetorical question "This is probably the most dangerous and best challenge of the season right?"

Gwen confession, Gwen is currently curled up in a ball looking very afraid and she's actually shaking with how afraid she is "Does anyone not remember that I have a deep fear of being buried alive?!" "I can't stand being in places like that!" "There's cave-ins, holes in the ground, pointy rocks you could accidentally stab yourself with if you do a wrong step!" "Hopefully with Duncan there it could help me calm down a bit, but Duncan alone won't be enough to make me not freak out and maybe hyperventilate with how deep we're going down!"

The camera flashes to all the campers wearing their hard hats and Chris is laughing at how ridiculous they look wearing said hard hats.

Chris wipes a small tear of joy off his face and then clears his throat to get back to his normal attitude "You guys look great, but I think we've had enough time up here." "It's time for you guys to head down underground." "If you guys want to pair up with each other it's fine, but you have to get your own individual treasures even if you pair up."

The scene flashes to everyone inside the front room of the mine with the entrance nearby.

Gwen looks incredibley afraid even though she's barely inside the mine.

Alejandro grins at her and then taunts her "Good luck with the challenge Gwen I hope you don't have a breakdown before you reach the exit." Alejandro then laughs to himself, turns the flashlight on his hat on, and then walks towards the mine carts.

Duncan glares at Alejandro as he leaves the room and puts a hand on her shoulder supportively "Don't listen to him." "You'll be alright since you'll have Ellody, Sky, and myself to help you out so don't freak out."

Sky nods in agreement and points out to Gwen "Remember Gwen to help relax yourself just breath in and out every couple of seconds."

Ellody also nods wanting to make sure Gwen was in a good mindset during the challenge "Yes Gwen with us here we shall be an unstoppable team and maybe one of the people who will get out today will be Alejandro."

Gwen smiles because of the friends and boyfriend she has to support her. They all turn on their hats and go towards the mine carts.

The camera then focuses to Commando Zoey approaching Carrie. Zoey looks incredibly serious and asks Carrie "You look like you could need some help in the challenge." "I'd be happy to help you out if you'd like?"

Carrie breathes out a sigh of relief at Zoey's question "Yes I'd like that." "I almost thought I would have to do this challenge alone now that Devin is out." Carrie looks down sadly after she says that.

Zoey sighs, puts a suppotive hand on her shoulder and tells her "Believe me I know how hard it can be to feel like that, being away from the person you love." "It feels really bad sometimes, but you have to use that feeling as motivation so you could go further in the game." "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Carrie looks up and even though she still looks sad she nods and replies by saying "I think I do." "Devin told me to win and I can't do that if I'm feeling down with myself." "Come on let's head to those mine carts." They turn on the lights of their hats and go towards the mine carts.

The scene flashes to Alejandro riding in his mine cart trying to use his body weight to make sure the cart doesn't fall off of the tracks "This is ridiculous I'm trying to keep up with my lead, but this cart is so old I'm surprised that these tracks haven't caved in on themselves."

The people behind him are slowly gaining up to him, but still need some work.

The camera focuses on Duncan, Ellody, Sky, and Gwen all in one mine cart looking scrunched up together.

Duncan looks at his alliance members and asks them a little frustrated "Who's bright idea was it to stick us all in here again?"

Sky looks at him and answers "It was bit of group decision." "Just shift our weight in the right direction and we should be at part 2 of the challenge soon enough."

Ellody asks Gwen as Gwen's shaking in fear again "Gwen how are you doing so far?"

Gwen answers back with a panicked tone in her voice "Not really doing okay!" "I just want this challenge to end!"

Ellody thinks for a bit on a way to help her and suggests "Maybe covering your eyes will be helpful for you?"

Gwen doesn't need to think it over at all and instantly puts her hands to cover her eyes and she sighs in relief "Okay it's slightly helpful, but I can't keep my hands over my eyes forever."

Ellody nods in agreement and tells her "Don't worry Gwen I'm sure we'll be able to think of something else soon."

The camera flashes to Zoey and Carrie. Carrie yells out to Zoey not feeling very comfortable on the rickety mine tracks and so Zoey could hear over the sound of the carts old wheels going on the track "Zoey how much longer do you think we have until we reach the next part of the challenge?!"

Zoey looks around the area and then shrugs "Don't know, we've never been down here before!" "Hopefully we can find one of those advantages Chris mentioned earlier soon, it would make navigating in this place much easier!"

The camera flashes to Alejandro arriving in a open cave area. He looks around the area with his headlight "Come on where are the pickaxes?"

Eventually his light shows him the pickaxes and he smirks "Chris never said anything about sabotage in this challenge." "Let's make this harder for my competition."

The camera flashes to everyone else soon arriving and they hear grunting as Alejandro hits his pickaxe to the ground.

Ellody isn't happy to see that and tells everyone around her "We can't let him get immunity today so let's split up and look for those pickaxes."

Everyone splits up to go look for the rack throughout the room when Zoey finds the rack "Hey guys come check this out!" The camera only is focused on her face and not on the rack right now.

The camera flashes to see that the rack where the pickaxes were being held by is empty.

Alejandro confession. He does a small chuckle and has big cocky grin on his face "Oh did someone hide all the other pickaxes?" "Oh well I guess they will have to search for them, while I work on getting my treasure." "Sometimes this game is almost too easy."

Alejandro slams his pickaxe into the ground again and everyone instantly knows that he did something.

Sky confession. She shakes her head in disapproval "Alejandro may think he's unstoppable, but I know some things about Karma and Alejandro is going to be hit hard by Karma some time in the future and I'm hoping it's very soon."

Duncan looks over at Gwen who doesn't look like she's doing so well and Gwen eyes are even looking a little shaky. He goes over to her and asks her with some concern in his voice "Hey you can hold my hand if you'd like to help distract you from the mine?"

Gwen smiles at how nice Duncan just sounded and takes his hand. She then breathes in and out to relax herself a bit and says "Sure I'd love to." (She holds Duncan's hand and the two of them start to walk around) "Let's get this challenge over with before I start freaking out again." "Keep that light of yours on, so we could find that pickaxe and get that treasure."

Duncan confession. He has his arms crossed and glares at the camera "None you back home better think I'm going soft." "Gwen was scared and I'm pretty sure any guy who has a brain would do what I just did to make their girlfriend or boyfriend feel better and less scared."

Gwen confession. She gives the camera a small smile "Duncan is the perfect boyfriend." "I may hate being on this crappy show, but Duncan is a good upside to still being here."

The camera flashes over to Ellody and Sky looking around when Ellody trips over something.

Ellody holds onto her leg and looks down to see if she scrapped herself anywhere on her legs "Oh thank goodness I recieved no injures and my glasses luckily didn't fall off and break."

Sky looks relieved when she says that "Thank goodness the last thing we need is anyone getting hurt today." "What did you trip on though?"

The look down with their headlamps and see a small device on the ground. Ellody reaches down to pick it up and she smiles with joy "This must have been one of the advantages Chris mentioned."

Sky looks at it not really understanding what it is at all "What is it?"

Ellody adjusts her glasses and replies to Sky's questions by saying "It is a Global Postioning System or GPS as others call it." "I'm surprised that down here it actually would work." "Let's test it see if it does." Ellody turns it on and it works perfectly.

The screen on the GPS shows many red dots around them and they look at them curiously. Sky shrugs "Guess we follow those dots, hopefully it will lead to something good for the challenge."

The camera flashes to Alejandro hitting his pickaxe into the ground again. He wipes some sweat off of his brow a little exhausted from all the digging. "I have dug 3 three holes and I have not found a single piece of treasure." "This challenge is frustrating, luckily the other pickaxes have been hidden by someone." He reaches for his pickaxe and strikes it into the ground again.

The scene flashes to Carrie and Zoey walking around when Carrie spots something and runs over to it "Zoey I found a pickaxe!"

Zoey picks it up and smirks "Finally, now we can get in the lead." "Come on let's go get that treasure and win immunity."

The camera focuses over to Ellody and Sky stopping in an area where the red dot is. Ellody points down to the ground "One of the treasures must be buried here." "Sky do you see any of the pickaxes around here?"

Sky looks around with her head lamp and after some searching she runs over to some stalagmites by the wall and takes a pickaxes from behind them "Found one now come on let's dig up that treasure."

Ellody moves away from the red dot location at a small enough distance so Sky could dig it up. Sky uses her pickaxe and hits it into the ground.

Duncan and Gwen soon arrive by them, both of them are still holding their hands together. Duncan looks over at Ellody and asks her "I can see your search for a pickaxe was successful, do you know where another one could be?"

Sky hits her pickaxe into the ground and answers his question in-between each strike she does on the ground "Don't need it!" "We have a GPS and you guys can use our pickaxe when I'm done with it!"

Gwen looks at Sky a little concerned with how loud Sky is being right now "Sky is there a reason why you're yelling?"

Sky nods and hits her pickaxe into the ground again "Yeah beating this pickaxe into the ground is strangely therapeutic!"

Sky confession. She shrugs at the confessional camera "Yeah that really helped me out with feeling more content with making some decisions that I haven't made yet in life." "For some reason hitting a pickaxe to the ground made me think about my life." "Don't know if it's just the pressures of the game that's making me think or hitting things can make me feel better." "I really should have that talk with Keith when I get back home."

The camera flashes over to Alejandro hitting his pickaxe into the ground and you hear a clank noise when he does "Perfecto the treasure is mine."

Alejandro uses his hand to pick it up and the treasure is shown to be a box. Alejandro tries to open it and it luckily does not require a key he looks inside the box and takes out a folded piece of paper that he soon unfolds it.

He begins to read the paper out loud "You have found your treasure and a hidden advantage for the challenge." "The box that carried this paper is your treasure and you must make sure nothing bad happens to it." "As for this paper not only does it act as a message for you, if you turn it over it will be a map that will help guide you to the exit of the mines don't let anyone take it though." "This is the only advantage that can be stolen by another player without any consequences."

He folds the map back up and puts it away in his pocket "Of course there's a catch to this advantage." "No matter, I won't be interacting with anyone here so having it stolen won't be a problem." He reaches down and picks the box up "As for this box, I must take it the finish line." "With any luck my competitors won't be able to catch up to me any time soon."

Alejandro soon runs out of the room to go find the exit.

Zoey hits her pickaxe into the ground and Carrie gasps and points down into the hole "Look Zoey I think I see something sparkling down on the hole."

Zoey uses her hand to brush the dirt off around it and she picks it up to reveal a black hand mirror with a red jewel on the back of the mirror "Woah this mirror looks pretty nice so I think I'd classify it as treasure." She looks at her reflection in the mirror and gives it a strange look when she does.

Zoey confession. She looks at the camera with a face that shows that she's both concerned and confused "Wow that was the first time I've seen my reflection in awhile." She puts one of her hands on her cheek where she put the war paint on it "I really do look different." "Do I almost look too different?" She gets the mirror out of her pocket and looks at her reflection again "This really weird to me."

Zoey looks over at Carrie and hands the mirror to her "Here you use it to go to the finish line." "I'll stick to being here to find a treasure for myself."

Carrie looks at the mirror in disbelief "No, Zoey I can't take this." "You were the one who dug it up, you should take it to the finish line."

Zoey shakes her head and makes sure that Carrie holds onto the mirror "Carrie I want to win this challenge." "You need to have a personal victory for yourself and if you stick by me this whole challenge then some people may think that you rode my coattails to win." "I don't want people to think that way about you." "Not a lot of people see it, but I know that you have a chance to win the game."

Carrie looks at the mirror and smiles "Thanks Zoey." "I guess some people may think I can't do things in the game alone." "Guess I'll just have to prove them wrong." "Good luck with the challenge and thanks for being my friend."

Carrie walks out of the room to find the exit of the mine.

The scene goes to Sky holding a silver multi-tool in her hand "So I guess this is the treasure I needed to dig up."

Ellody looks at it and nods "I guess so." "Come on I the GPS is showing some more treasures nearby." "Sky I think you've used a lot of energy to use pickaxe so Duncan want to do some digging."

Duncan looks down at his hand holding Gwen's hand and he asks her "Are you going to be alright without me holding your hand for a bit?"

Gwen nods understanding "I'll be fine." "I'll just focus on my breathing and if I start freaking out Sky and Ellody could help keep me calm."

Duncan nods, lets go of her hand and picks the pickaxe up. He looks at Ellody and tells "Alright then lead the way to the next treasure with that GPS."

The scene flashes to Carrie walking through the tunnels trying to find the exit with the mirror firmly grasped in her hand "Come on Carrie once you find the exit you can win this challenge." "This challenge better be worth all this hassle."

Carrie confession. She looks confident "I can't believe I made it this far into the competition." "I mean there's always a chance I could get this far, but now that I'm here it almost feels unreal." "I just have to make sure not to get out of the competition today and I'll be in the final five!"

The camera focuses on Alejandro as he walks through the mine tunnels looking at his map "So if I've been walking in the right direction according to this map the exit should be close by." "Knowing Chris though he most likely set up an obstacle to block the exit in some way."

Chris confession. "Wow Alejandro seems to think that he knows how I think, like I'm predictable." "Which I'm not." "Even though I did want to set dynamite around the exit of the mine the lawyers and the network both said no." "So if something does block the exit it's not my doing."

Chef confession. "This is one challenge I would've enjoyed messing with those kids as they did it, but no apparently the network thought we were being too hard on them." "So they were the ones that decided to make this stupid and dangerous challenge." "They're still in an abandoned mine and that place ain't so stable, so if something happens it's on them." He rolls his eyes "Pssh as if these kids deserve a slightly less dangerous challenge, then what Chris and me were going to do." "Two words _flaming archery_."

The camera flashes to Zoey holding a small silver goblet in her hand "So Chris has a goblet, really did he buy this at a renaissance fair it's totally fake looking." She runs out to go find the exit.

The camera flashes to everyone in the four person alliance holding a treasure. They soon run out of the

room so they don't get far behind.

The camera goes to Carrie walking through the mine tunnels. "Man this hard hat is so uncomfortable, but it's my only source of light in here so I have to keep it on." She then notices a light coming from another part of the tunnel and runs toward it.

Once she's in the tunnel area she notices a lantern shining brightly sitting on a rock in the center of the room "Woah this is a good find."

She goes over to pick it up and once she does a note falls off from the bottom of the lantern. She reaches down with her other hand to pick up the note and uses the light from the lantern and her head lamp to read it properly "You now have a hidden advantage in the challenge this lantern will help guide you through the challenge." "There is a catch though you must present this lantern to Chef at the end of the challenge for a hidden advantage in the game that can be used whenever you want." "If you lose the lantern or it breaks somehow Chef will give you a disadvantage in the game." "Oh and you have to keep your hard hat on the whole time even with the lantern."

Carrie rolls her eyes at the last part of the note that was most likely written by Chris. She picks up the lantern and puts the note in her back pocket she takes the mirror out of her other back pocket and starts to try to find her way to the exit.

The camera flashes to the four person alliance walking through the tunnels with Gwen being close to Duncan, but she still doesn't look like she's perfectly fine. They are however not holding hands anymore.

Sky walks closer to Gwen and asks her "Are you doing alright Gwen?"

Gwen nods in a very fast way "Yup totally alright here so long as I have all of you here I won't panic completely."

All of them then hear a crack noise and look around for the source of the crack noise and eventually the camera focuses to where Gwen and Sky are standing.

Ellody looks concerned for both of their safety, but she tries to be the voice of reason in this moment "Gwen, Sky walk slowly away from there and nothing bad will happen." "Just don't make any sudden movements-

She's interrupted by the ground giving away, you can hear the sound both of the girls screaming as they fall and soon the sound fades away.

Duncan runs over to the side of the hole with fear in his eyes "GWEN!"

Ellody puts a hand to his shoulder in support as they both look concerned over their friends and hoping that nothing bad happened to them.

The scene flashes to the girls screams being heard again until they both land in some water.

Gwen soon lifts her head out of the water and screams out in fear.

Sky soon comes up from the water as well coughing. She sees Gwen panicking and she swims over to her "Gwen stop freaking out you're not alone I'm here."

Gwen looks at Sky slightly relieved. Her body's shaking partly because she's afraid, but also because she's shivering in the cold water. "Sky thank goodness you're here." "Come on let's get out of here before we get hypothermia."

Sky nods and tells her "Alright hold my hand I'm going to get us out of the water." Gwen does just that and slowly the two of them get out of the water.

Sky looks at Gwen as she's still shivering and panicking "We both lost our hard hats in the fall, did you lose your treasure?"

Gwen checks her pocket and shakily takes a lighter out of her pocket and Sky reaches in her pocket and takes the silver multi-tool out of it they both sigh in relief that they didn't lose their treasures.

They soon put the stuff back in their pockets and Sky suggests "Come on let's follow the current of this river maybe it could lead to the exit." Gwen nods and they begin to follow the current. With Gwen making sure to stick close to her friend.

The camera flashes to Alejandro following the map and finding the last area of the mine that would lead to the exit. "Now that I'm here I just need to watch out for whatever obstacle Chris has set in here." He walks through the room for a couple steps when suddenly a group of gophers emerge from the ground and they don't look very happy and they begin to chase Alejandro and he screams as they chase him.

Chris confession. He looks very smug with himself "What I didn't set any obstacle in the exit of mine like I said I did, which is true." "The gophers that inhabit that mine just inhabit that last area the most in the mine." "So there is an obstacle there, but it wasn't set by me." "How was I supposed to know that it was gopher breeding season down there and they get very aggressive when they feel threatened?"

It soon flashes to Ellody and Duncan still looking very sad, but Ellody's focusing on the GPS and she points in a direction "Turn right here and the exit should be close."

Duncan sighs "Alright then hopefully Gwen and Sky can find their way out as well."

Ellody sighs as well "They will Sky is a good survivalist and friend, she and Gwen will make it out in no time."

The camera flashes to Carrie arriving the gopher room the gophers that chased Alejandro soon come out of the ground near her, but with how bright both Carrie headlamp and lantern are the light blinds the gophers. Carrie sees the gophers in pain from the lights and she runs through the room not wanting to hurt anymore of them.

The camera goes to Carrie running out of the mine and passing through the finish line where Chris and Chef are waiting for her.

Carrie take the mirror out of her back pocket and gives it to Chris "Here is my treasure."

Chris takes the mirror and annnounces even though no other contestants are there "With getting herself and her treasure back here Carrie has won immunity and a place in the final five!" "Which means only four spots are left in the final five!"

Carrie cheers with joy and then remember the lantern she walks over to Chef and shows it to him along with the note that came with it "I found this in the mine and as you can see it's not broken and it's not lost."

Chef takes the note from her hands to see if it's real and he then looks at Chris and gives him a nod "Follow me to the kitchen I'll give you your hidden advantage in there."

Carrie nods and the two walk off.

Alejandro soon runs out of the mine with a scream not realizing he already outran the gophers and eventually passes through the finish line.

Alejandro gets out the box that contained the map advantage he recieved in the mine and hands it to Chris "There take the box out of my possession."

Chris takes the box, but soon hands it off to the interns "Congrats Alejandro you got 2nd place and a guaranteed spot in the final five."

Alejandro confession. He looks angry and very frustrated "Note to self I hate gophers!" "Luckily their giant teeth didn't bite me or else they most likely would've left a scar and this gorgeous body cannot afford any scars!" Alejandro takes off his shirt to show everyone his gorgeous body.

The scene flashes to the kitchen with Chef handing Carrie a necklace with most likely a fake sapphire on it. Chef get out a notecard and clears his throat "Congratulations Carrie you have recieved this special advantage in the game that will allow you to do one of two choices." "Save yourself from elimination should you be eliminated or steal someone else's vote before an elimination ceremony." "You may use this power anytime you're in the competition and who knows if you're a good enough competitor you may never even need to use it."

Carrie confession. She holds the necklace up to the camera very excitedly "I can't believe it, I have a hidden advantage!" She calms down and looks at the necklace in her hand "I'm going to have to make sure to use this at the right time." "So I have to strategize and make sure to tell only those I trust the most about this, so I definitely have to hide this from Alejandro at all costs."

The camera then flashes to Ellody and Duncan arriving in the finish line with some scratches on their clothes and they both look very angry at Chris.

Chris tries to hold back his laughter at how they look so instead he just says "Well you two are in third and fourth place so you're still in and that means there's only one spot left in the final five."

Duncan glares at Chris and asks him with the tones of his voice sounding angry and frustrated "Has Gwen and Sky come here before us?"

Chris shakes his head not really caring about either of them "Nope which means one of them is already out of the game, or both of them if Zoey arrives before them."

The camera flashes to Zoey arriving out the exit with some scratches but not many on her body and soon Sky and Gwen exit out of the other exit connected to the water.

The camera goes to a split screen and all three of the girls say in unison "There's the finish line!"

The split screen continues as the girls race for the finish line.

 **(Sorry about this, this specific elimination was planned ever since the beginning planning phases of this story.)**

The split screen soon ends as both the camera points converge with each other and Zoey crosses the finish line first and hands Chris her silver goblet.

Chris announces with his megaphone "With the delivery of her treasure Zoey has taken the final spot in the final five, while Gwen and Sky are eliminated!"

Gwen and Sky look shocked at both of them being eliminated.

Gwen then looks very angry and stomps over to Chris "You mean to tell me that you had me go through that cramped mine and deal with everything inside of it just to have me eliminated!"

Chris puts his hands up and looks scared from Gwen's anger. Chris then clears his throat and then yells into his megaphone "Yes I am!"

Gwen holds onto her ears in pain and then kicks Chris in his shin "Do that again and I'll be aiming for your kiwis next!"

Chris rolls his eyes at her and puts his megaphone away "Whatever, anyway it's time for you two to take the ride on the Boat of Losers."

The scene flashes to everyone minus Alejandro (again because he doesn't care) saying goodbye to Gwen and Sky.

The two of them have their bags with them and the first person they goodbye to is Zoey.

Gwen gives Zoey a hug "It was nice being your friend on the island."

Zoey smiles and tries to cry in the hug "Gwen I'm going to miss you." "You were my only friend from the Screaming Gophers left in the game."

Gwen smiles and they stop hugging each other "I'll make sure to tell Mike that you're still thinking about him every day."

Sky then hugs Zoey next "You're probably one of the most athletic people I've ever met." "If you ever want to train for the Olymipics with me, you know how to reach me."

The two then go over to Carrie and Gwen smiles at her "I'll make sure to talk to Devin for you as well." "I'm sure he's really happy that you got 1st place today."

Carrie smiles at her as well "Thank." "You always were someone who was honest with me sometimes brutally honest, but I think you're one of people in life who'd I'd be happy to know."

Sky then goes up to Carrie next "Carrie you always were someone on the Bass who could make me smile." "I'm glad that you and Devin got together."

Carrie keeps up her smile "Thanks it's sometimes even now hard to believe." "You always were like a big sister in the Bass to me." "I'm glad that we made it this far in the game together."

The last people the two girls talk to are their closest friends Duncan and Ellody.

Gwen goes over to Duncan and smirks at him "Well Punk Rock guess you got in the game further then me."

Duncan smirks back at her "Don't worry Pasty if there's another show like this maybe you'll go further then me next time, maybe is of course the keyword." Gwen chuckles and they both embrace in a kiss while Sky talks to Ellody.

Sky sighs "I'm sure those lovebirds are going to miss each other a lot, they're just too proud to say it."

Ellody asks her "How do you feel about being eliminated?"

Sky shakes her head "I've been trying to wrap my head around it and it still feels weird to me." "But hey at least you and Duncan are still in the game and you guys can get Alejandro eliminated."

Ellody nods with determination in her voice "Don't worry that jerk is out of here next time." "Say hi to your sister for me."

Sky nods "I will."

Gwen and Sky then look at each other. Gwen asks Sky "So I guess it's time to go?"

Sky nods in agreement "Yeah it is."

They get on the Boat of Losers and everyone ways goodbye to them on the dock and they do the same on the boat.

Alejandro confession. He has a big grin on his face "First the couple is separated and now the alliance against me are now split in half." "This game is in the bag for me they should just crown me the winner now." He leans back on the seat looking very cocky.

 **Well there you have it the chapter is over and Gwen and Sky were sadly eliminated. Everyone thought it was going to be Carrie and Devin, but you thought wrong. So now we're down to the final five competitors Alejandro, Carrie, Duncan, Ellody, and Zoey. This game is almost over and like I've said before the episode Camp Castaways will be an actual elimination episode unlike the cannon. Also sorry for how long this chapter is.**

 **Now I actually have some questions for everyone.**

 **1\. If you haven't already said who do you hope wins the game from who's left? If you have said it, but you changed your mind please tell me?**

 **2\. What did you overall think about this custom episode?**

 **3\. Who do you hope gets eliminated next?**

 **4\. What is your overall opinion of the final five?**

 **5\. What stereotype name should Devin have?**

 **6\. Lastly what do you think about the hidden advantage I decided to give Carrie? Do you think she'll use it or do you think she doesn't need it?**

 **Can't wait to hear your responses to your questions. See you next time on Total Drama Rearranged Island, Drama Fans!**


	26. Camp Castaways

**We're down to the final five and after this episode the final five will become the final four. We're getting closer and closer the finale I'm really excited!**

 **Boys: Alejandro and Duncan**

 **Girls: Zoey, Ellody, and Carrie**

 **28th place Max: (The Super Villain)**

 **27th place Lightning: (The Athletic Overachiever)**

 **26th place Noah: (The Schemer)**

 **25th place Dave: (The Normal Guy)**

 **(RETURNED)** **Izzy: (The Psycho Hose Beast)**

 **24th place Cameron: (The Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy)**

 **23rd place Tyler: (The Jock)**

 **22nd place (Quit) Dawn : (The Moonchild)**

 **(RETURNED) Eva: (The Female Bully)**

 **(RETURNED) Owen: (The Party Guy)**

 **21st place Staci: (The Compulsive Liar)**

 **20th place Brick: (The Cadet)**

 **19th place Emma: (The Busy Girl)**

 **18th place Bridgette: (The Surfer Girl)**

 **17th place DJ: ( The Brickhouse With Heart)**

 **16th place Mike: (The Multiple Personality Disorder)**

 **15th place Heather: (The Queen Bee)**

 **14th place Izzy: (The Psycho Hose Beast)**

 **13th place Geoff: (The Funniest Guy Around)**

 **12th place Owen: (The Party Guy)**

 **11th place Eva: (The Female Bully)**

 **10th place Leshawna: (The Sister With 'Tude)**

 **9th place Lindsey: (The Dumb Princess)**

 **8th place Devin: (The Oblivious Crush)**

 **Tied for 7th place Gwen: (The Loner)**

 **Tied for 7th place Sky: (The Athlete)**

Chris narrates "Last time on Total Drama Island the campers were sent down into the Wawanakwa mines." "Where each of them were sent down to find "treasures" when in reality these treasures were just Chef's things that he temporarily donated for the challenge." "Alejandro hid all the pickaxes to try and stop everyone, Gwen and Sky fell down a hole and luckily didn't die, and some of them were even attacked by gophers." "Overall it was a very entertaining day for me and most likely you the viewers." "In the end because of their fall Gwen and Sky were delayed in the race out the mine and got in last place eliminating them from the competition." "We're down to our final five competitors in this game who will win today and who will get eliminated check it out right here on Total Drama Island?!"

The scene opens to it raining heavily at the island.

Chris is on the docks, he is holding an umbrella so he does not get wet and most likely also is using the umbrella so his precious hair doesn't get wet and droopy "Welcome back to Total Drama Island." "This time we prepared a bizzare episode full of surprises." "For instance this weather, rain is not an easy thing to control let me tell you, but we figured the five remaining campers were getting off way too easy." "So we pulled some strings and voilà."

Chris is almost struck by lightning, but luckily he somehow jumps out of the way in time. As he jumps he screams in fear as he just escaped most likely instant death.

Everyone was on their cabins porches except Zoey.

Chris comes in on the PA system "Listen up campers one of the most grueling challenges of any summer camp experience is the dreaded rain game." "Where all activities with even the remotest possibility of fun are cancelled in favor of the craft tent." "The forecast for tomorrow is rain, rain, and more rain." "Followed by rain." "See you all in the craft tent tomorrow at o'700 hours."

(Duncan is using his knife to carve some wood into a makeshift spear looking very frustrated, Alejandro is glaring at the sound of Chris's voice on the PA, Carrie is painting her nails and Ellody is using her notepad to jot down some notes about the weather.)

Alejandro smirks at Duncan "Carving wood won't bring Gwen and Sky back it will just reduce your face to hideous wrinkles."

Duncan grabs his knife and slams it into cabin steps near Alejandro's feet and Alejandro yips in fear.

Ducnan then reaches down and pulls the knife out of the wood "Don't test me Al." He picks up the spear and points it at Alejandro for a bit before he goes into the cabin.

Carrie stops painting her nails and looks over at Alejandro "Why is it that you're such a jerk?"

Alejandro grins at her "What you call a jerk, I call a strategist." "Now if you'll excuse me, I must retire tonight as well so I can have the energy to win the next challenge." Alejandro walks into the cabin as well.

Ellody looks around the area after jotting down some more of her notes "Have you seem Zoey today?" "She went out to forage by herself last night and didn't come back."

Carrie looks concerned when she says that "It's weird right ever since the last challenge Zoey's being really weird, well weirder then usual." "Wonder what's up with her."

Zoey confession. She looks at the camera a little tired looking "Man I am really happy I'm in the final five." "I never thought I'd get this far into the competition even now that I'm this "Commando Zoey" person." "When I saw my reflection in that mirror I don't know it just made me realize is Commando Zoey me now?" "Everyone basically seems to think I'm a different person or at least that's how it seems." "I just needed to distance myself a bit from everyone, so I went foraging last night and fell asleep in the confessional after I felt the need to vent in it."

The scene flashes to everyone else going into their cabin and the camera flashes again to show the camp ground looking flooded not far enough to reach the cabins, but close enough to it.

A wooden chair floats down the water, then followed by the shed, then followed by a family of raccoons on a log and red bird flying above them, and lastly a submarine telescope above the water with a squirrel on top of it.

The scene transitions to the morning with Chef ringing a bell in front of the Mess Hall and Chris soon pulls up in on his ATV.

He asks Chef wondering where they are "Hey Chef have you seen the campers?"

Chef shakes his head "No and I peeled the whole bag of rotten spuds." He holds up a bucket of peeled potatoes with some skins still poking out of the bucket. **(Spuds is just another name for a potato)**

Chris scratches his head confused "Hmm I can't seem to find them either." "Come to think of it I can't even find their cabins."

The camera pans out to show the cabin gone and water all over the ground.

The camera flashes over to the girls bunk bed that somehow got out of the cabins, the cabins, and the objects that were floating earlier in water, floating in where the water ended up.

Duncan looks tired and walks out of the cabin not yet noticing the water surrounding the cabin. He walks forward and screams as he falls off the cabin porch into the water.

Duncan's scream wakes up Ellody who's sleeping on the bottom bunk of the bed, who then proceeds to scream herself and fall into the water as well.

Carrie soon wakes up confused with all the screaming going on around her "Wha- she falls into the water before she can say "what".

Alejandro then looks grumpy and yells out "What is with all the screaming?" He walks forward out the porch and falls into the water with of course a scream.

Carrie looks around in the water and asks "Where did all this water come from?"

Ellody adjusts her crooked glasses that luckily didn't fall off her face "The rain was going down hard last night, this must be the end results of the rain."

Ellody picks up her arm, screams and shakes off some leeches off her arm. She uses her hand to peer off into the distance, but can't see anything "Wherever we are we're not close to Wawanakwa."

Duncan's head comes out from that water and he gags and then spits out some water from his mouth "This water is sick."

Alejandro glares at him as he comes out from the water as well "This situation is not good for any of us." A shark's fin swims by them and they all scream at the sight of it.

They all jump up in the air and the sound effect from Scooby-Doo when they run with their legs spinning in a circle goes off and they run in the air, all of them landing on the Guy's cabin porch. They all scream in unison "Shark!"

The girl's bunk collapsed on itself somehow and the shark eats the wooden chair from last night in one bite.

All of them look at the water, when Ellody realizes "Dangit, my magnets are in my room and the cabin is floating away from us."

Duncan annoyed with the situation asks her with a tone of frustration present in his voice "How are magnets supposed to help against sharks?"

Ellody adjusts her glasses and tells him an explanation on why it would be useful "Easy with the charged metals combined in the saltwater it creates a weak electrical field which disrupts a shark's electroreception senses."

Duncan rolls his eyes at her explanation and asks her "Care to speak in English for the class, professor?"

Ellody rolls her eyes at him back and says in words that they can understand "A magnet is something that sharks are afraid of because it affects their hunting senses."

Carrie yells out in a panic "Does it really even matter?!" "If Zoey was here she would be able to wrestle the shark or something dangerous like that, so we can swim to the magnets!"

Zoey confession "Oh man this has just been crazy and I didn't even mean to go crazy against Trina." "She just frustrates me so much!" She looks at the camera and then realizes "Oh I guess you need me to clarify some stuff." "Trina was my nemesis/rival back home, she'd always try and one-up me every chance she could get." "One day I wasn't having a good day and Trina decided to try and make it even worse, and I don't know I just snapped at her." "Let's just say it took awhile for Trina's leg to recover and the swelling from her black eye to go away."

She looks down sadly after she says that "Everyone was afraid of me after that, and because of that I don't really have a lot of friends or really any friends." "That's why when I heard about this show, I saw an opportunity to make some friends." "I can't believe Alejandro tried to use that against me." She sighs with relief "Man I'm glad I could finally get that off my chest." "Guess it's time to get out of the confessional, now that I've confessed a lot in here."

She opens the door and screams when she sees that the confessional is drifting down in the ocean. She closes the door of the confessional and screams from inside of it "Where's Wawanakwa?!"

The camera flashes to everyone else at an unidentified beach of an unidentified island.

Carrie looks around unsure of their surroundings "Is anyone else freaked out by this deserted island?"

Alejandro chuckles at her question "Oh please you have nothing to worry about, this is most likely one of Chris's cheesy sets for a challenge." He walks over to a rock "Here I'll prove that this rock is made of paper mache." Alejandro kicks the rock and then instantly holds his foot in pain.

This gets a laugh from Duncan and then once Duncan is done laughing he says "We just drifted downstream, the producers will send a search party."

Chris confession, Chris looks at the camera a little peeved off "Just to set the record straight my sets are not cheesy." "I lost three interns moving those rocks into place and about that search party nuh-uh those campers are on their own."

The camera flashes to Chris and Chef back at Wawanakwa.

Chris looks at the camera with his eyebrow furrowed clearly frustrated "So I guess that means craft day is cancelled." Chris shrugs and sounds more carefree after he says that "Anyway I'm let's eat."

Chef still holding the bucket of spuds looks extremely surprised at what Chris just said "You actually want to eat this slop."

Chris chuckles after he says that "Yeah right, I'm talking about the breakfast buffet back at our camp."

Chef holds a thumbs up and chuckled menacingly and only says "Cool."

Chris and Chef then begin to shove each other playfully, until Chef shoves too hard knocking Chris to the ground.

Duncan confession, he doesn't look happy at all "Well well well stuck on an island with my friends and Alejandro this is going to be an eventful day."

Ellody confession, she frowns at the camera "I can't believe that this would happen, I blame Chris completely for this." "Next time make sure the cabins are properly bolted down."

Alejandro confession, he shakes his head in disapproval "Next time I sign up for a reality show, I'm going to need to know who the host is, so I know if they're like Chris." "If they are then you can count me out of that show."

Carrie confession, she has her hands to her hips and she does not look happy "Next time I decide doing a reality show with Devin will be fun, just talk me out of it."

The camera flashes to Duncan relaxing on the back of a rock and somehow a backpack with a bow and one arrow inside of it appeared next to him. He tells everyone else on the island "Look let's just sit back and chill until the rescue team comes to get us."

Carrie goes over to Duncan concerned over their situation "What if there isn't a rescue team though, we could really be deserted?" "What if the producers think we're dead?!"

Ellody goes over to Carrie and tries to comfort her "Hey Carrie don't freak out." "Come on, the most rational thing to do is make a raft and sail it back to camp."

Alejandro comes over to her and rolls his eyes at her "Great then you really can be lost if you do that just try and open up your eyes, this is a challenge we're not really deserted."

They four of them begin to argue with each other on what they should do to get off the deserted island.

Alejandro then stomps off soon "You know what I'm going to survey the island and see if I can find the search party or Chris." "Do you hear me Chris I'm going to find you and get off this island!"

Chris confession, he does his signature chuckle and says to the camera challengingly with a smirk on his face "Ooo I'm so scared."

Alejandro walks away and soon Alejandro is in the confessional next "I'd rather just get away from them." "If this is a challenge, which I know it is, I will get victory over everyone else." "Walking off from them will just help me get victory again."

Once his confessional is over he stumbles on a treehouse and he smirks "Well guess I have some shelter now."

It goes to Zoey in the confessional when the confessional jerks a bit. "Wait I must hit something." She yells out excitedly "It must be land!"

She opens the confessional door and runs out of it happy that she found land and as she's running she sees a dead t-rex skeleton on the beach and Zoey screams out in panic.

Then after a second she stops screaming and taps the skeleton skeptical about it "This is fake, if it was real the skeleton would feel harder then this."

Chris confession, he looks at the camera angrily "The t-rex was my idea and it was satisfying to see her scream, but I wanted to get a reaction out of the campers that was louder and longer." "Total waste of resources and interns."

Alejandro is standing on the porch of the treehouse and he looks out in the distance "The view is nice, but I don't see any sign of Chris from up here." He hears everyone on the beach arguing with each other still and he yells out to them "Hey if you all are done arguing, I found us a place we can stay!"

He opens the door and a fake skeleton held up by strings falls into the doorway scaring Alejandro and he screams as he falls off the porch of the treehouse.

Alejandro then shuffled slowly away when he sees a t-rex skeleton (most likely the same one from before) and he screams again.

Carrie, Ellody, and Duncan soon arrive onto the scene with nervous wide-eyed looks on their faces and a lightning effect comes out of nowhere (even though it isn't raining) focused on the aforementioned t-rex skeleton.

Ellody frowns and then at looks at Duncan "Still think we drifted downstream?"

Carrie frowns as well and looks at Alejandro who's head emerges from a nearby bush "Still think this is just a challenge?"

Duncan's wide-eyed look stays as emphasized with how it looks on the camera "I can admit that I'm wrong sometimes."

Alejandro glares at the two girls and replies "I can admit this isn't a challenge, with how real this is now seeming to me."

The scene flashes to Zoey off in the woods of the island going up into a tree and yanking a coconut off the top of the tree.

Zoey confession, she holds the coconut up the camera "I don't really understand why coconuts are on this island since we're in Maskoka and coconuts don't grow here, but they're real so if I can find a way to cut this thing open I can have a nice refreshing drink." "I have always wanted to try coconut milk."

Chef confession, the camera is zoomed in on Chef's face "Will someone please explain to me why there are palm trees and coconuts up here, we're in Northern Ontario?"

The camera in the confessional fully pans out to show Chris in the confessional as well with Chef "They were leftover props from the dinosaur movie shoot." Chris shrugs "What we're on a budget?"

The scene flashes to Zoey using a rock to crack open the coconut and with one more hard hit she cracks a hole big enough for her to drink from. "Perfect now I should just repeat this process on a few more coconuts and I shouldn't be thirsty for the next couple hours." "After I drink some more of this, I'll start on my SOS fire."

The scene flashes to everyone (except Zoey of course) on the porch of the treehouse.

The camera is focused on the fake skeleton and Ellody's voice is heard as she pokes it "Wait a minute this skeleton is an obvious fake."

Duncan then starts to laugh to himself out loud "You mean Al got scared by a fake skeleton, now that is just pure gold!"

Alejandro's eye twitches at the mention of the nickname he hates and he glares at Duncan angrily "It's not my fault I couldn't tell it was fake at first, since it came out of nowhere!"

Carrie rolls her eyes at them and pushes the skeleton out of the way of the treehouse's doorway "Let's just focus on surviving for now, instead of arguing and mocking each other." "Come on let's go inside this treehouse and see if there's any food in here."

Ellody looks at the treehouse with a sigh with both frustration and annoyance in her tone "Okay I'll go inside, but I really think we should focus on building a raft out of here soon."

Duncan groans when she says that "Really you're on that whole raft thing again, I thought we were going to wait for the producer's search party?"

Ellody glares at him and now there is a hint of aggression in her voice "Oh please as if the producers could find us." "They're so ridiculous that they actually hired someone like Chris to host this show and give him an equally insane co-host like Chef!"

Chris and Chef confession, they both don't look very happy at Ellody's words. Chris speaks up first "I'm going to let that comment slide... for now." Chef merely just nods and grunts in agreement.

Carrie confession, she looks concerned "Okay I think being stranded on this island isn't helping Ellody out so well." "Usually she and Duncan never argue, but since we got here that's all they do." "I really hope I won't have to chose between them later."

Duncan confession, he looks at the camera with a peeved off look "Okay it's not my fault I decided to distance myself from them for a bit." "If they want to build a raft or do whatever Alejandro's planning to do to get off this island, it would be better for me right now to do that."

Alejandro confession, he looks at the camera with a slight smile "It amuses me to see them argue, I didn't have to do anything and their alliance may finally fall completely to pieces." "If this really is a challenge, then one of the thorns in my side will get out next."

Duncan looks at them and tells them "Let's make a new rule, every camper for themself!"

Everyone says in unison "Deal!"

Alejandro pushes the skeleton aside and goes into the treehouse.

The scene flashes to Duncan picking up the bow and backpack with the one arrow sticking out of it mentioned earlier and Ellody and Carrie walking in the opposite direction of him on the beach to make a raft.

Carrie confession, she looks down sadly "They made me decide between them even if I didn't want them to, and I made my decision."

The scene flashes to Zoey walking through the woods carrying some sticks in her hands "These should be perfect for building an SOS fire." All of a sudden she screams as an arrow comes out of nowhere and almost hit her.

She goes over to the tree it ended up inside and rips the arrow out of the tree. She looks at it more closely "Wow wherever this came from it should be perfect for an aerial signal when nightfall comes, though I only would have one attempt at that."

The camera pans over to see Duncan holding his bow in his hand looking confused "Okay I have no idea where that ended up." "Note to self, next time make more then just one arrow."

Duncan then hears something in the bushes and he jumps up with his knife in hand and he stabs it into something. With all three stabs he gets a banana on his knife.

The scene flashes to Duncan looking at a whole pile of fruit (really only just pineapples and bananas)

Duncan looks at the pile happily and he says with a bit of cockiness in his voice "One fruit salad coming up and one super omelet." The camera pans over to an egg alone in a big nest next to the fruit "Cha rockin'!" He picks up the egg and for some reason leaves the fruit behind.

As Duncan leaves a roar is heard with the shadow of what looks like a pterodactyl flying above unseen by the camera and somehow Duncan is not alerted by its presence from its loud roar.

The camera flashes to Ellody and Carrie looking like their almost done with their raft and Duncan soon arriving on the beach with a basket in his hand with oranges strangely in it and of course the egg he took.

Duncan looks at them shaking his head in disapproval "You're just wasting your time with that."

Ellody rolls her eyes at him "Whatever, once we have this complete we'll be able to sail it back to Wawanakwa, while you and Alejandro stay here and keep being stranded." "I'll make sure to put in a good word to Chris for your precious search party."

Carrie looks at them with a strange look and asks them "Are you two alright you've never really acted this way towards each other before?"

Duncan shrugs "I don't know, maybe it's just the tension of being on this crazy deserted island." "If only Gwen was here maybe we'd be working together, she always was a good moral compass for me."

Ellody sighs trying to focus on the raft, instead of her feelings "Sky always was a good friend I could speak to when I needed it." "Without her here it just feels weird to me."

Carrie looks at them with a smile "So that's what's up, you guys miss your friends and you're frustrated that you don't have them to talk to in this crazy game."

Duncan and Ellody share a look that makes them look like they're agreeing with her.

Suddenly Alejandro yells out from one of the treehouses window "Will you keep it down, I'm trying to get some sleep up here so I can contemplate how I will get off this island later?!"

A loud roar echos throughout the beach and everyone has wide-eyed looks of fear on their faces again.

The scene flashes to Zoey putting to rocks together in an effort to try and start a fire. She talks to herself as she does it "I really hope that these rocks are flints otherwise I'm just going to look stupid doing this." She gets startled when the same loud echoey roar go throughout the area.

It flashes to Chris and Chef at a campsite. With Chef blowing into a conch shell "Brunch is served!"

Chris pats his belly in anticipation to eat the food "Ah brunch such a civilized meal don't you think?" "You've already digested your brekkie, but you're not quite ready for lunch."

Chris uses his finger to pick some of the food up and he yells out excitedly "Ooo hollandaise you've outdone yourself Chef." He puts his finger in his mouth to eat the hollandaise on it.

Chef looks satisfied by Chris's response and blows into the conch again.

With the sound from the couch going loudly throughout the island the camera focuses back to the treehouse with Alejandro looking frightened.

He of course tries to deny that anything real is happening right now "There is no monster, this is just a poor attempt by Chris to frighten us!"

Ellody rolls her eyes "Science dictates that things such as monsters do not exist so of course it isn't a monster." "Whatever that is though I do not want to get attacked by it."

Carrie looks at Ellody and then at the raft slightly skeptical about this "I don't know Ellody." "Do you think we have everything fastened correctly on the raft?"

Ellody looks at the raft curiously and then nods "You do have a point we have to make sure that the raft is properly secure." "So let's test the rope's strength again."

Carrie confession, she sighs with relief "The raft we made seemed good, but I also really said that stuff to give Duncan and Ellody some more time to try and make up with each other and try and relax even if we are stranded."

Duncan sighs and goes over to them "How about I trade you guys my egg to help reinforce your raft, and maybe if you have the room hitch a ride with you two?"

Ellody smiles at Duncan's proposal and she nods "That sounds good to me, are you alright with it Carrie?"

Carrie nods with a smile "I'm alright with it." "Come over here this part of the rope may need to tightened a little more."

Alejandro glares at their teamwork.

The scene flashes to Ellody, Carrie, and Duncan riding the raft on the water, when Alejandro runs over to them in a rush "Wait you can't just leave me here!" "What even happened to everyone for themselves?"

Duncan chuckles and only says to him "Bye Al." He starts to row with an oar to help steer the raft.

Alejandro confession, He looks at the camera with an actual look of panic on his face and it's noticeable in his voice "I can't believe they would just leave me on that deserted island alone." "We may be enemies and Duncan always calling me Al does make me angry, but leaving me on an island to fend for myself that crosses a line!"

It flashes to Chris and Chef's campsite, Chris is playing limbo while Chef plays some bongos to give some music as Chris plays.

As Chris is bending over the limbo bar he says enjoying his time away from the campers "Ah fun in the great outdoors." "Too bad the interns are missing it." "We should send them a video of this, good times."

The scene flashes to Duncan, Carrie, and Ellody on their raft.

Duncan looks at the girls and tells them a little frustrated "You know we could be at camp faster if we rode our oars in the same direction."

Ellody scoffs at that "We would be going in the same direction if you were going in the same direction as me and Carrie." "Which the way we're rowing is the way back to camp."

Carrie looks at the two of them a little uneasy and asks them "Guys didn't you just try to make up on the beach before?"

Duncan rolls his eyes and looks over in the distance "Whatever, how we were rowing apparently was just a big circle look there's the shore of the island over there." He points his oar in the direction of the beach.

The scene flashes to everyone on the beach.

Ellody adjusts her glasses to see if she's looking clearly and she looks around at the area to see potted trees and footprints around the shore "This place is apparently not deserted with these footprints and how new these pots look."

Carrie looks at them with a strange look "This island just got very bizarre, but it's also good because if there are other people here they can tell us where Wawanakwa is."

Duncan sighs in annoyance "It's probably going to take hours to find those people, so let's take my egg and we can have a meal before we start looking."

He goes over and picks it up from the raft, and before the girls could say anything the source of the loud roar from before appears.

They all scream as Boney Island Goose-Pterodactyl hybrid (whatever it's called) grabs Duncan by his shoulders.

Ellody runs over and grabs a rope from the raft "Here help me grab its leg with this rope and our combined weight could be enough to have whatever that thing is called drop him."

Carrie nods, they get the rope ready, and Ellody quickly lassoes its leg and Carrie grabs on to Ellody.

All of them scream as the whatever it's called pulls them away and it lags a bit slowly in the air with the combined weight of the three teenagers on it.

The scene goes to Zoey holding a makeshift bow and lighting Duncan's arrowhead on fire.

Zoey confession, she holds the arrow up to the camera "Okay so those rocks I found earlier weren't flints, I found that out after they didn't work." "It may be daylight, but shooting an aerial signal could be a big chance for me to get off this island." "I really hope this works."

The scene flashes to Alejandro standing on the porch of the house looking up at the sky "I'm honestly surprised that a helicopter hasn't found me yet."

The scene flashes to the Goose-Pterodactyl hybrid looking a little tired, but not giving up its hold on Duncan's shoulders yet.

The scene flashes again to Zoey spotting the treehouse "That would be a perfect vantage point to shoot this arrow."

She runs over to the treehouse, but stops in her tracks when she notices Alejandro on the porch. She looks at him slightly relieved, but also a little disappointed to find him of all people "Alejandro how did you get here?"

Alejandro looks down a Zoey confused "Zoey what happened to you last night and why is that arrow look like it's about to catch completely on fire?"

Zoey looks down at the arrow and screams as the fire could've burned her hands if she held onto it further. She drops it and then sand helps put out the fire.

The screams of Duncan, Carrie, and Ellody are soon heard and the Pterodactyl-Goose hybrid drops them grabbing its egg quickly as it drops them.

They all scream as they fall and they land in front of Zoey.

Zoey looks very happy to see them and she gives them all a hug, even Ellody "Oh guys I can't believe you're here to!" "I haven't seen you since before last night, what happened to you guys?" A purple boa constrictor lands around them all from out of nowhere and they all scream.

The scene flashes to everyone on the treehouse's porch looking afraid of the giant snake below them on the ground.

Carrie looks at everyone and tries to break the tension "So what happened to you last night Zoey?"

Zoey sighs and only says "It's a bit of long story."

The scene flashes to Chris and Chef at their campsite. With Chris and Chef sitting on stools with coffee cups in their hands and a coffee machine in-between them sitting on a log.

Chris is holding up his cup and he asks Chef "So Chef how do you think our campers are doing on their deserted island?"

Chef answers holding up his cup as well and responds "Anything could've happened to them by now mauled by bears, fell off a cliff, starve to death."

Chris looks a little nervous as he Chef listed all that stuff out and he places his coffee cup on its plate "Hmm maybe I should go check the monitors and see what kind of footage we got?"

Chef brings Chris into a hug and tells him with an honest tone in his voice "Chris man you are one dedicated host you're an inspiration."

Chris smiles at Chef's words "Thanks dude it's what I do."

The scene flashes to treehouse, the boa constrictor is still on the beach by the treehouse's ladder and everyone is now in the treehouse to avoid said constrictor.

It goes to Zoey in the sitting on one of the bunk beds in the treehouse "And that basically sums up what I've been doing for the last couple hours."

Alejandro claps his hands sarcastically "Oh what a riveting tale you said Zoey, now if you'll excuse me I can't stand another moment in this treehouse with all of you people."

Duncan rolls his eyes at Alejandro "As if we care what you say dude, remember you're the person no one can stand being around every day."

Alejandro goes over to Duncan with a glare on his eyes "Well at least people can stand being around me, more then they can stand being around your loud snoring!" "Gwen is going to enjoy sleeping next to someone as loud as you at night!"

Duncan clenches his fists in anger "Don't bring Gwen into this, this has nothing to do with her!"

Carrie gets in-between them to stop their argument from escalating "Guys I know this game is getting very stressful, but we can't go turning on each other and arguing every five seconds!"

Ellody gets up to help Carrie out "Besides if you haven't realized it yet we aren't in the competition right now since we're all stranded so arguing because of it won't help any of us get out of this situation!"

Carrie confession, she looks bummed out "Man the pressures of the game are really getting to everyone." "I wanted to get this far in the game and of course win, but man everyone's really just going at each other."

Zoey looks at all of them and says "Okay I think we need to relieve some tension here." "So let's do something I did when I went to therapy." "It's basically where we just confess our sins and other things on our minds of help us feel better."

Duncan looks confused at what she said "You went to therapy?"

Zoey sighs and admits to them "For about two weeks, but still it was really helpful for me."

Alejandro glares at her "No matter how helpful it is, I won't be doing it."

Carrie looks down at the treehouse floor and sighs "Well I'm doing it." "I really need to clear my head and if that snake is going to kill us I'd rather confess what's on my mind before that happens."

Zoey smiles and tells them "Yeah if we are going to die, wouldn't you want to say something before that happens?"

The scene flashes to Carrie gasping "Oh so that's why you got sent to juvie."

Duncan nods sitting in a stool looking a little down with himself "Yeah, but hey at least it's not as bad as what Alejandro did."

Alejandro says sitting in a stool as well "I can admit it wasn't the best moral decision, but it really pales in comparison at what Ellody did."

Ellody looks away nervously at the mention of her name.

Zoey smiles at them and asks "See doesn't it feel good for you guys to say all that?"

Carrie screams when she sees a spider lower it's down from the treehouse's roof "Ah Spider!

Carrie runs out of the treehouse and everyone else follows her out. Carrie notices something off in the distance "Hey guys look there's smoke over there!"

Ellody gasps in joy "That must mean that there really are people on the island."

Duncan looks out into the distance "Maybe it could be the rescue team."

Alejandro glares at the smoke "Or it could be a trick courtsey of Chris our obnoxious host himself!"

Zoey squints to try and get a better view beyond the trees "Well there only is one way to find out." "We go to wherever that smoke is coming from."

Duncan points down at the boa constrictor with panic clearly in the tone of his voice "Really, only one problem with getting there the 50 foot boa constrictor below us!"

Zoey looks down at it and tries to think of a plan "Duncan do you have any weapons on you?"

Carrie looks at her concerned when she says that "You aren't going to kill it, are you?"

Zoey shakes her head "No, I just need something hard to knock it out."

Duncan shakes his head "Don't have anything to help you out then, all I have is my pocket knife."

Zoey looks around the area and sees some coconuts in a nearby tree "I'll use one of those then." She jumps onto the tree from the treehouse porch, climbs up it, and picks one of the coconuts off the tree before throwing one at the python's head knocking it out.

Alejandro looks at her curiously and asks her "Couldn't you have done that before?"

Zoey shrugs "I could have, but I thought we all needed some well deserved down time to relax and relieve some obvious tension." "Now come on let's get going."

Zoey climbs down from the tree and everyone starts climbing down from the treehouse.

The scene flashes to everyone running into Chris and Chef's campsite.

Chris looks at the campers happy to see all of them "Hey guys about time you showed up." "Welcome to our production team's secret location."

The scene flashes to give everyone a good view of campsite showing you the big buffet table, Chris's helicopter, Chris and Chef's tent, a trailer, and a bear eating one of the sandwiches from the buffet table.

Chris them looks frustrated at the campers and throws his arms up to show how frustrated he is "Or was a secret until now!"

Zoey looks confused and asks Chris "But what about the t-rex skeleton?"

Duncan adds on by asking him "And the prehistoric goose?"

Chris does his signature chuckle "Oh those are just leftovers from a dinosaur movie that was-

Alejandro interrupts him with anger evident in his tone "You mean while we were shipwrecked you were here, enjoying the day in luxury!?"

It then starts to rain out of nowhere and Chris opens up the trailer's door and while Chef walks into the trailer, Chris answers his question by saying "Yes that would be accurate Alejandro." "Sorry I'd invite you in, but there's only room for 7." He waves at them "See you at the campfire tonight." He then closes the trailer door on them.

Everyone looks up at the sky angry at Chris and Chef for leaving them out on the rain.

The scene flashes to everyone at the campfire.

Chris looks at everyone and tells them "Well campers it's been a grueling day for you." "Frankly Chef and I are worn out." "I hope you've learned two valuable lessons, first always make sure your cabins are securely fastened to the ground and second the every camper for themselves deal stinks." "Five heads are always better then one."

Chris holds up a plate of marshmallows "Which brings us to yet another dramatic marshmallow ceremony." "Once I say your name I'll toss you a marshmallow." "Duncan, Ellody, Alejandro and Carrie you all get marshmallows." "Zoey sad to say this but you're out."

Zoey sighs in relief "Oh thank goodness."

Everyone then looks at her strangely when she says that and Zoey groans when they look at her like that "Sorry guys, but I actually voted for myself."

That gets some gasps from everyone and Carrie asks Zoey not understanding why she'd do that "But why would you do that?"

Zoey looks at everyone with a smile on her face "I loved meeting everyone on the island, but after seeing my reflection in that mirror in the mine challenge." "I've been really unsure about myself." "Am I more like the girl who you saw at the beginning of the season or am I more like Commando Zoey?" "I realized I can't find out that out while I'm still in the game."

She looks at all of them and asks them "I hope I didn't upset any of you, by doing this." "Do you guys think you can understand why I'd do this?"

Carrie smiles at her "I can understand, Zoey you need to discover who you are." "If leaving the game helps you do that I'll support you."

Carrie goes up and gives Zoey a hug and Ellody comes up to Zoey "I know you didn't want to speak to me anymore, but do you think once the season is over we can try again?"

Zoey thinks for a bit and then nods "Sure, I can't be mad at you forever."

Zoey waves to Duncan "I'll see you later Duncan." She turns to Alejandro and says to him "I really hope I don't ever see you again after this season."

Chris looks at his watch and tells Zoey "Zoey we got a time limit, time to head down the Dock of Shame."

Zoey nods and waves goodbye to everyone "Bye everyone, good luck!"

Zoey walks down the Dock of Shame and Alejandro tells everyone "We shall speak of nothing to anyone of what we confessed back there."

Duncan nods in agreement "No argument."

Ellody nods in agreement as well "Absolutely."

Carrie nods in agreement "I won't say a thing."

The camera moves to Zoey getting on the Boat of Losers and the camera fades to black as the Boat of Losers leaves the island.

 **There you have it the conclusion of the Camp Castaways episode. I know some people may not agree with why Zoey voted herself off, but it seemed like a good reason to me. In the game she couldn't really find out what kind of person she's more like if it's normal Zoey, Commando Zoey, or maybe a mix of the two. She needs time to figure that out for herself. I also hope that the reason isn't confusing for you guys to why she voted herself off.**

 **Anyway let's talk about things other then just Zoey. We're down to the final four contestants in the game. Alejandro, Carrie, Duncan, and Ellody. I hope you guys like the look of the final four because I can say I'm very happy with it as well.**

 **Now some questions I'd like to ask you.**

 **1\. Did you guys enjoy the chapter?**

 **2\. Were you alright me with excluding Mr. Coconut from the episode?**

 **3\. What are your thoughts on the final four?**

 **4\. What stereotype names should I give Carrie and Ellody since they technically don't have one?**

 **Alright then that settles it on the questions. I'll see you next time Drama Fans in the Boys vs. Girls race through the woods where another person will of course be eliminated and the final four will become the final three.**


	27. Are We There Yeti?

**We're down to the final four and I'm just absolutely happy that I got this far in my story. I really feel like I've developed more as a writer the more I've done this fanfic and I'm happy that I feel like that. Honestly though, I don't know if I should keep my writing style like this for the next season of this fanfic series. Like I've really got to thinking lately, should I keep with my current writing style or write more like most people on this site I don't really know. What do you guys think I should do?**

 **Boys: Alejandro and Duncan**

 **Girls: Ellody and Carrie**

 **28th place Max: (The Super Villain)**

 **27th place Lightning: (The Athletic Overachiever)**

 **26th place Noah: (The Schemer)**

 **25th place Dave: (The Normal Guy)**

 **(RETURNED)** **Izzy: (The Psycho Hose Beast)**

 **24th place Cameron: (The Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy)**

 **23rd place Tyler: (The Jock)**

 **22nd place (Quit) Dawn : (The Moonchild)**

 **(RETURNED) Eva: (The Female Bully)**

 **(RETURNED) Owen: (The Party Guy)**

 **21st place Staci: (The Compulsive Liar)**

 **20th place Brick: (The Cadet)**

 **19th place Emma: (The Busy Girl)**

 **18th place Bridgette: (The Surfer Girl)**

 **17th place DJ: ( The Brickhouse With Heart)**

 **16th place Mike: (The Multiple Personality Disorder)**

 **15th place Heather: (The Queen Bee)**

 **14th place Izzy: (The Psycho Hose Beast)**

 **13th place Geoff: (The Funniest Guy Around)**

 **12th place Owen: (The Party Guy)**

 **11th place Eva: (The Female Bully)**

 **10th place Leshawna: (The Sister With 'Tude)**

 **9th place Lindsey: (The Dumb Princess)**

 **8th place Devin: (The Oblivious Crush)**

 **Tied for 7th place Gwen: (The Loner)**

 **Tied for 7th place Sky: (The Athlete)**

 **5th place Zoey: (The Indie Chick)**

Chef narrates "Last time on Total Drama Island those good-for-nothing campers got swept away by a rainstorm that left them stranded on a deserted island." (Shows clips of them either falling out of bed or falling of the guy's cabin porch, then shows another clip of all of them minus Zoey on the "deserted island's" beach) "Meanwhile the Commando Girl drifted to the shore in the outhouse." (Shows clip of Zoey screaming when she sees the confessional is drifting in the water and then shows clip of her seeing the fake t-rex skeleton on the beach) "The smart chick and the nice girl built a raft and soon let the delinquent join them, while leaving pretty boy back at the beach." (Shows clip of said actions.) "Somehow they all ended up in the treehouse confessing their sins." "They later saw some fire off in the distance and ran to it seeing Chris and yours truly there."

The scene goes to Chef in the kitchen holding up a meat cleaver, he looks at the camera and says "They asked me to do the recap, you got a problem with that!" "Since Chris is off at some frufru award show I'm filing in as host." "Guess what ain't happy about it either." "So sit back, zip it, and watch tonight's episode of Total Drama Island!"

The scene opens up to woodland music playing as the sun rises off on the horizon of a mountain.

The camera focuses to Carrie sleeping soundly on the bottom bunk of her bed, but there weirdly is a bush behind the bed. A blue bird tweets as it lands on top of her head.

A squirrel looks at Duncan on the top side of his bunk bed it lands in front of him and he sneezes slightly.

It goes over to Ellody on the top side of her bunk bed waving a fly that's buzzing around her ear. A frog lands on Ellody and eats the fly, and then hops off the bed.

It then goes to Alejandro laying back in the bed snoring when all of a sudden an acorn falls on his head and he wakes up. He screams loudly waking everyone else up and he yells out "How did we end up in the woods?!"

Carrie screams out as well "Who moved our beds without waking us up?!"

Ellody picks up her glasses on the side of her bed and puts them on "Chris explain yourself!"

Duncan glares and yells up to the sky slightly shaking his fist up in the air "You're a deadman McLean!"

Chef soon arrives riding on a helicopter ladder. He yells out loudly so they could hear him over the helicopter and because it's Chef "How you got here is not your concern!"

Once Chef is close enough to the ground he gets off the ladder, he looks up at the helicopter and gives them a thumbs up prompting the helicopter to fly off.

Ellody looks at Chef and asks him surprised to see him there instead of their host "What happened to Chris?"

Chef yells at her and answers her question by saying "None of your gosh darn business what happened to Chris!" "I'm in charge now and I'm gonna make you wish you were never born."

Chef then begins to explain the challenge "Your mission is to find your way out of the forest or die trying!" He goes up closely to Alejandro in an effort to intimidate him.

Carrie puts her arms in slightly in panic "Are you kidding we will die out here if you make us do that?!"

Duncan confession, he looks bummed out and annoyed "So I'm stuck in the woods with Alejandro again, this so far is not a good day for me."

Chef holds up two duffel bags and starts to explain the challenge "Here's how it works (he tosses one to Duncan and he catches it) team one delinquent and pretty boy." "Team two smart chick and nice girl." "Everything you need is in these bags you'll navigate your way to north base camp." "The first team to tag the camp totem poles wins and here's a tip better set up camp by sundown, because once nightfall hits you won't even see your trembling hand and your terrified face unless you got night vision goggles, but you don't." He holds up a pair of the aforementioned night vision goggles and begins to laughs in their faces.

Duncan runs up to Chef and grabs the front straps of his apron looking afraid and sounding like it in the tone of his voice "Oh please don't leave us here, I'm begging you we won't survive!"

Chef pushes Duncan away from him and tells him with a direct tone in his voice "Grab a hold of your gut soldier!"

Ellody confession, she looks at the camera confused "Duncan is many things, but I've never seen Duncan act like that before." "I don't know why, but I suspect Duncan has done something underhanded." "As his friend of course I can't just accuse him of such a thing in front of Chef, so I'll need to plan it out."

Alejandro glares at Chef and picks up the duffel bag "This is just perfect I'm sleeping in the woods tonight where a bear could maul me in my sleep."

Chef chuckles in amusement at his statement "I wouldn't worry about that, you wish you would see a grizzly once you meet up with old Sasquatchanakwa." "He's one mean mamma jamma!" The helicopter comes back and the dust in the woods begins to come around the area again.

Chef grabs onto the helicopter's ladder and yells out to the contestants "Good luck troops!" "Try not to die!"

Everyone looks in shock as Chef just leaves them there and two metal cranes come out of nowhere (most likely from two more helicopters) and take the bunk beds with them.

Carrie yells out as Chef leaves "Where is your humanity?!"

Alejandro grins at her and says in an effort to taunt her "Oh such a sad person you are Carrie." "Too bad that your team will most likely fail today with how scared you are."

Duncan grabs Alejandro's arm and starts to drag him away "You can taunt people later Al, right now we have a challenge to win." "And if we lose the odds won't go well against you." "So get moving."

Alejandro glares at him, but then shrugs "Fine let's go." The two guys run off.

Carrie and Ellody look at them as they leave and Carrie yells out to them "Are you seriously just leaving, you heard what Chef said?!"

Ellody puts a hand on Carrie's shoulder supportively "Don't worry, we'll win this challenge together and kick those guy's butts."

Carrie confession, she smiles at the camera even though she does also look a little nervous at the same time "I'm relieved that Chef paired me up with Ellody." "She's so nice to people and I'm really glad that I didn't get paired up with Alejandro."

Duncan confession, he looks at the camera with a frown and his arms crossed "So it bites that I'm paired with Alejandro, but if I want to win I'm going to have to put up with the guy." "Even though I can't stand him."

The scene flashes to Alejandro and Duncan running through the woods when Alejandro stops by a tree to rest.

Duncan notices him stop and he goes over to him "You're stopping why?"

Alejandro glares at him and replies trying not to look tired "I'm merely resting my feet since we ran off without a destination in mind, but why did we even start running in the first place?"

Duncan shakes his head in disapproval, nonetheless he chooses to answer his question "Easy because if we're going to win this, we need to be ahead of the girls." "Besides if we ran as fast as we did, we may psyche them out."

Duncan opens the bag and tells Alejandro "Let's search through this thing so we can find out what Chef left us."

He dumps the stuff out on the floor and Alejandro holds some of the stuff up "Binoculars useful, bug spray also useful." He picks the spray bottle up "I'm fact I'm going to go spray myself with this, can't have mosquitoes bite my gorgeous skin." He places the binoculars on the ground and goes a little distance away so he can spray himself with the big spray.

Duncan picks up the other two things from the bag "A map now that is useful and only one sleeping bag, definitely keeping that for myself."

After Duncan puts the stuff back in the bag, Alejandro comes back "There now I should have no bugs go near me."

Duncan rolls his eyes again at Alejandro "Whatever dude just make-

Duncan is interrupted from what he was going to say by the sound of a loud roar that could be a grizzly bear or Sasquatchanakwa. Both guys have wide-eyed looks of fear on their faces.

Alejandro looks at Duncan fear still on his face "What shall we do to get out of here, I for one don't want to encounter Sasquatchanakwa."

Duncan laughs out loud when he hears Alejandro say that "Oh man you honestly believe that b.s. Chef was talking about!" "Oh man don't tell me you also believe in the Cupacabra?"

Alejandro glares at him as he laughs and answers him by saying "Of course I believe in the Cupacabra!" "Unlike you I actually believe in some forms of folklore and superstitions."

This only makes Duncan laugh out loud more from what Alejandro said.

Duncan laughs for a couple more minutes before he eventually calms down and tells him "If you feel like that much of a baby over a fake story said by Chef, I guess I'll have to lend you these when it gets dark out tonight." He holds up the night vision goggles Chef had.

Alejandro looks at them shocked, and a little impressed by Duncan's actions but only a little. He asks him "You stole those from Chef?" "I'm actually surprised that you did that instead of thinking of doing myself."

Duncan grins as he holds them up "Well you're not the only guy in this game who can be underhanded." "I can have my moments as well." "Now come on we don't want to fall behind."

Alejandro asks him confused "Do you know where we're going?"

Duncan sighs "No, but if we find a vantage point we can use that map to find our way back to camp." He points over to some cliffs "Those should be good enough." "Use the map so you can show us the right way to those cliffs."

Alejandro nods and the camera focuses more on the map to show that Alejandro has it upside down and he doesn't realize it.

The camera zooms in on the compass rose on the map, the camera then transitions from the compass rose to an actual compass that is upside down being held by Ellody.

The camera goes back to being right side up, Ellody adjusts her glasses, and says "Alright then the compass points north so that's must be the direction towards camp." "Following the river should be easy to go that direction."

Carrie nods in agreement since Ellody is a genius "Sounds like a great idea with any luck, we should reach camp before the guys do."

Carrie confession, she looks at it nervous and a little sad. She goes into her pocket and pulls out her hidden advantage necklace "Chef or one of the interns must have put this in my pocket." "How'd he I left it in my dresser though?" She sighs "Hiding this advantage feels hard for me to do and I'm actually starting to feel conflicted since I'm going to have to use this very soon there only can be so much more of the game." "Hopefully I don't have to use this."

The scene flashes to Carrie and Ellody walking through the woods with the camera focused at a far away distance from them at a bush and animalistic heavy breathing is heard.

Ellody confession, she swats a mosquito away from her face in the confessional "Ugh I really can't stand this challenge." "Not only do Carrie and I have barely enough direction to go back to camp, but these mosquitoes won't leave me alone." "If only we were given bug spray, knowing Chef though he'd replace the bug spray with something that attracts bugs more to you."

The scene flashes to Ched laying on the dock wearing nothing, but his swim trucks holding up an English to French dictionary "Pardon monsieur ou à la bibliotheque."

The scene flashes to Alejandro and Duncan climbing up a cliff.

Alejandro looks over and asks Duncan "So why is it that you don't believe in Cupacabra and Sasquatchanakwa?"

Duncan smirks at him and says to him cockily "Oh please if they were real, we would have found them by now." "I mean really if you gather the whole amount of whack jobs who believe in any forms of Sasquatch find woods where there have been "sightings", get them all together like a giant search party, have them all spread each other out in the woods, and find them."

Alejandro is actually shocked when he hears Duncan's suggestion and he asks him "How do you know that would work?"

Duncan get up onto a rock he can stand on and answers his question by saying "Easy it's basically like a predator cornering it's prey, once it's cornered it can't escape." "If they're real and as big as people say, you'd probably also need a strong kind of tranquilizer maybe the kind they use on elephants."

Alejandro nods and says "You do drive some good points there."

Duncan soon gets to the top and get the binoculars out "We can talk more about your mythology later right now we need to find a way back to camp."

He zooms in and he chuckles to himself "Hey look over there it's the girls and they're going down the wrong!"

Duncan confession "I need to keep appearances up and that means Al has to think me and Ellody have been drifting apart now that our alliance is cut in half." "Ellody knows me by now and she'll know that I won't mean what I'm about to say."

Duncan yells up from the top of the mountain "Typical chicks with zero sense direction, hey here's a pointer try checking a map!"

Carrie frowns at him holding up the duffel bag for her team in her hands "We would if we had one, but this compass tells us that direction is north."

Ellody grins at him and replies by saying "You know the direction where Chef told us to go."

Ellody confession, she looks at the camera with a curious look on her face "Either two things just happened Duncan is trying to forget our alliance, or he's trying to fake out Alejandro to make it appear like that." "It's definitely the latter option Duncan and I are sound allies and he definitely wouldn't drop me like that during a challenge." She looks at the camera in slight disbelief "Or would he?"

Duncan goes over to Alejandro and he yanks the map out of his hands and he groans when he sees its upside down.

Carrie yells up to him to taunt them "Enjoy the view boys because we're definitely going to win this challenge!"

Duncan picks up the duffel bag and glares at Alejandro "Great because of you we're behind some genius you are."

Alejandro looks at him in disbelief and glares at him "It's not my fault, you said you wanted a vantage points." "I found one on the map."

Duncan glares back at him "Yeah a map that was upside down and I wanted a vantage point closer to camp!" He goes over to the edge of the cliff "Now follow me, in order to catch up we're going to need to jump into the river!"

Alejandro looks over the edge of the cliff in disbelief at Duncan "Are you insane, we could die doing that!?"

Duncan rolls his eyes at Alejandro "Oh please the cliff we jumped off on our first day here was much bigger then this." "You weren't a chicken then so I don't expect you to be one now."

Alejandro looks over the edge again and Duncan tells him "Don't make me start mocking you with chicken noises, just jump."

Alejandro groans at the situation they have to go through and he soon jumps over the cliff and screams as he falls and Duncan soon jumps down and screams as he falls as well. A splash noise is heard as they both land in the river below.

It cuts to commercial break after that and when the show comes back there is an overview shot of the camp. It focuses towards the cabins with Chef going through everyone's stuff.

He picks up a book from a drawer, a small container of dental floss from behind someone's pillow, the next shot is of him in the guy's cabin taking Duncan's pocket knife, and Alejandro's hand mirror.

The scene flashes to Carrie and Ellody sitting on some rocks each one of them has a candy bar in hand.

Carrie looks at Ellody hesitantly and asks her "Ellody I can trust you if I have a secret right?"

Ellody adjusts her glasses and smiles "Of course, I've never broken anyone's trust when it concerns a secret of theirs."

Carrie looks at Ellody for a bit and she eventually decides to take out her hidden advantage necklace "I secretly won this in the mine challenge." "I can use it for two different purposes, to give myself an extra vote or prevent me from being eliminated."

Ellody gasps when Carrie shows her, her advantage and she asks her "Could I examine it?"

Carrie nods and hands it to her "I had to keep it a secret, but it was getting hard for me to do that."

Ellody looks at it curiously "Interesting, have you thought about using this?"

Carrie shakes her head "Not really, but I have to use it soon or it will just become a useless trinket."

Ellody hands her the hidden advantage necklace back and asks her "Do you have to use this before or during the bonfire ceremony?"

Carrie answers her by saying "During, Chris wants it to be used so everyone especially the viewing audience can see it being used."

Ellody nods at the information she gives and suggests to her "Well maybe you should use it tonight." "It seems like it would be the most opportune time to do so."

Duncan and Alejandro start appear behind the girls as they row down the river in a raft.

Duncan puts a finger to his mouth to signal Alejandro to keep quiet and Alejandro nods in agreement.

They drift more down the river when Carrie asks Ellody "You really think so?"

Alejandro tries to keep quiet, but as the guys are about to get away from the girls he sneezes alerting the girls of the guys presence and Duncan facepalms.

The girls say in unison "They're trying to get ahead!"

The girls run so they don't fall behind and as they run Carrie makes sure to pick the duffel bag up so they don't leave it behind.

Ellody confession, she looks at the camera with an impressed smile on her face "Using the river to give himself enough time to catch up, Duncan definitely has been learning from me." "But I can't afford to lose this challenge now that I know of Carrie's advantage."

The camera flashes to a campy sounding tone coming on as Duncan and Alejandro walking through the woods with a candy bar on the ground. They guys obviously see it's a trap and they walk forward, but Alejandro however trips the snare trap and he gets hoisted up by the rope.

Duncan rolls his eyes and drops the bag to go get him down.

While he does that Ellody comes by and takes the bug spray out of their bag and she quickly runs off.

Duncan soon gets Alejandro out of the trap and Alejandro falls on his face on the ground.

Duncan gets down from the tree and picks up the candy bar, while Alejandro gets up and follows him.

The campy tune continues with Alejandro and Duncan hiding behind some bushes they both make loud animal roaring noises and frightening both Ellody and Carrie they both run into a nearby fallen tree that's big enough for them to stand inside of it and it's hollow as wel. Alejandro and Duncan get a boulder and put it in the hole of the fallen tree.

They go through the girl's bag and they take some of their chocolate bars out of the bag.

The girls walks out the other side of the fallen tree and look both confused and weirded out.

The scene flashes to Ellody wrapping toilet paper around Carrie, Carrie asks Ellody not so sure about this idea "You really think this will work?"

Ellody nods "Of course, I made sure to find out information about most members of the Killer Bass and I found out Alejandro believes in certain mythology." "I don't know if he believes in undead mummies, but we'll be finding that out with this plan."

The campy tune resumes and it flashes to Carrie arriving at the guy's campsite with Duncan walking off to get more firewood before she arrives.

Carrie gets closer to him and Alejandro has a look of panic before climbing up the tree to avoid her. As he runs up the tree he yells out "Soul stealer!"

Carrie laughs to herself under the bandages and Ellody comes by and takes the guy's sleeping bag. The two girls high five and run off.

The scene flashes to Alejandro and Duncan setting some sticks in a large area. They soon run off and the girls arrive after they do.

They walk onto the stick only for it to revealed to be a pit trap.

Carrie accidentally let's go of the bag and Duncan comes back to the area grabs their bag and takes their compass out of it.

Duncan tosses it to Alejandro and drops the girl's bag into the pit with them.

The scene transitions to the night with a full moon bats flying by it in the night sky.

It goes to the girls looking very frustrated.

Carrie says very tired and annoyed "I can't believe the guys stole all our stuff."

Ellody shakes her head and points "We clearly underestimated them with Duncan's criminal past and Alejandro's strategic mind we should've acted more accordingly." "At least we both were able to use their bug spray so we won't have any mosquitoes attacking us anymore."

They walk by when they notice some very large footprints on the ground. The both exchange a knowning glance and they begin to act with each other.

Carrie points at the footprint and says dramatically "Oh no Ellody it's a Sasquatch footprint!" "That must mean he's close by!"

Ellody gasps dramatically to go along with it "Oh my what every shall we do?"

Carrie puts her finger up to her mouth and Ellody gets the signal. Carrie walks over to the bush and screams as she jumps into the bush.

Instead of the guys who they thought we in the bush Sasquatchanakwa appears from out of the bush instead with Carrie grabbing onto his head.

Ellody then screams pointing at the Sasquatch and soon runs off. Carrie notices that it's a real Sasquatch and she screams with her hands in the air, this startles the Sasquatch himself and he screams as well.

The scene flashes to Alejandro and Duncan walking down the woods path when they hear the girls screaming.

Alejandro asks Duncan hearing this noise quite well "Do you hear that as well?"

Duncan nods in agreement "Yeah, get the night vision goggles from the bag so we can check out what that is."

Alejandro nods, gets them out of the bag, and puts them on he looks around when he finally sees the source of the screaming of Carrie on the shoulders of Sasquatchanakwa screaming her head off.

Alejandro yells out with a panicked tone in his voice "Run, Sasquatch!"

Duncan looks behind them as Alejandro runs and sees the Sasquatch himself and he screams as he runs off as well. Ellody soon runs over screaming still with Carrie and the Sasquatchanakwa screaming loudly as well.

Everyone runs into a nearby cave. With the screen being completely dark.

You begin to see everyone's eyes start to appear and they begin to say each other's names.

Alejandro calls out "Duncan?"

Duncan's voice is heard calling out "Ellody?"

Ellody responds back "Duncan?"

Carrie's eyes soon appear "Ellody?"

Ellody responds back "Carrie?"

Alejandro looks up and asks "Carrie?"

Carrie responds "Alejandro?"

Duncan says with a bit of annoyance in his voice "Now that we're all accounted for, what are we going to do about that Sasquatch?"

Alejandro looks down at Duncan now angry with him "Oh so now that you've seen the Sasquatchanakwa you agree that it exists." "Which also means the Cupacabra exists as well, ha in your face!"

Ellody rolls her eyes at Alejandro "You can gloat later about how Duncan was wrong, did you see how big he was?"

Duncan says to them a little cocky again "I could've taken him."

Carrie rolls her eyes at how cocky he is being "Is that why you were running and screaming before?"

A pair of red eyes appear in the dark cave with its brow furrowed.

Duncan whispers back to her trying to defend himself "I was just faking him out." "Anyway I think we're safe here for awhile."

The begin to hear some screeching noises sound throughout the cave. Many red eyes begin to appear throughout the cave as the screeching continues.

Alejandro looks alarmed at all the eyes and says "Depends on how you define safe."

Carrie yells out in fear "Wait red glowing eyes and screeching in a cave that can only mean one thing-

They all say in unison "BATS!"

Sasquatchanakwa runs out of the front cave entrance screaming and running, while Carrie, Alejandro, Ellody, and Duncan all run out of the cave exit screaming with bats following them out.

The camera flashes to all four of them looking exhausted.

Carrie asks them "Alejandro you're the Sasquatch expert do they get more ferocious at nigh?"

Alejandro responds by saying "I don't know that much about their behaviors, but I don't really want to find out."

They hear animalistic noises as if it's an animal eating the meat off of its prey.

The camera flashes to Chef at the talent show stage playing a harp and Chef attempts to sing as he plays, but he doesn't get a lot of lyrics out before a fly flies into his mouth.

Chef then begins to hack and soon he spits the fly back out onto the ground covered in his saliva.

The scene flashes back to the campers and Alejandro tells the girls "Ladies we've had a long night, I'd like to suggest a truce what do you think?"

The girls look at each other and express a knowing glance. Ellody nods and says "Fine we shall agree to a truce for now, but we don't either you especially you Alejandro."

Alejandro grins at them "You have nothing to worry about, for our truce I shall be on my best behavior."

Duncan looks at Alejandro suspicious and he then looks at the girls "Sure whatever I'll agree to a truce." "Let's set up camp for the night it's already dark and we've had enough excitement for the night."

Carrie nods in agreement "Totally getting chased by bats and accidentally getting a piggyback ride from Sasquatchanakwa was already crazy enough for me tonight."

Alejandro confession, he has a big grin on his face "Duncan doesn't know it yet and neither does the girls, but I have a plan." "One Duncan may be reluctant to agree to, but I have my ways of persuading people."

Ellody confession, she looks at the camera with a bit of a normal look on her face "Duncan being around Alejandro has me concerned, but with this truce I'll hopefully have some time to speak with him."

Ellody suggests to Alejandro and Carrie "How about the two of you go get some firewood, me and Duncan will help prepare the campsite?"

Duncan is about to say something, when he looks at Ellody and she has a begging look on her face and Duncan sighs "Yeah she has a point, I've set up tents before so I'll be able to help her out with that."

Alejandro raises an eyebrow at them suspicious of them, but he concedes and tells Carrie "Fine let's go find some firewood, don't trail too far from behind me."

Carrie rolls her eyes at him and starts to follow him to get the wood.

Ellody looks at Duncan and tells him not looking happy "We need to talk."

Duncan confession, he looks sad at the camera "Well I just had to explain everything to Ellody especially what I said back there at the cliffs." "She wasn't very happy herself, but she overall understood why I said all that stuff." "I may hate Alejandro, but I have to keep up appearances with that jerk during the challenge."

The scene flashes to everyone sitting by the campsite with a fire lit in the center of the campsite

Ellody gives Carrie the sleeping bag "Here you seem to be the person who needs this the most."

Carrie smiles at Ellody's kindness and wraps herself around the sleeping bag and soon falls asleep.

Alejandro gets a log and uses it as a pillow "Let's just get to bed, the more energy we have by the morning the better we can finish the challenge."

Duncan leans back on a tree "Yeah I need my sleep." Duncan closed his eyes and falls asleep.

Ellody puts her glasses down on a nearby tree stump and begins to fall asleep herself.

The scene flashes to the morning with Carrie waking up Ellody with a panicked tone in her voice "Ellody wake up the guys are gone!"

Ellody wakes up shocked and immediately puts her glasses back on "Is there anything here?"

Carrie nods and hands Ellody the map "They left this behind by accident."

Ellody looks at the map and she notices some writing on the bottom of the map "Follow the trail and you'll find us."

Ellody confession, she smirks holding the map "Duncan's plan worked Alejandro doesn't suspect that Duncan left behind the map for me and Carrie." "Last night we were very suspicious of him so with enough luck Duncan would've left a long trail of crumbs from the energy bars that me and Carrie can follow back to camp."

Ellody looks at Carrie and tells her "Don't worry everything's fine, follow me." She notices a trail of crumbs like she mentioned and they begin to follow it.

The scene flashes to Duncan and Alejandro running through the woods with grins on their faces and Duncan sneakily drops a crumb down after every couple of steps he and Alejandro takes.

Duncan confession "What can I say, Ellody is a genius." "With any luck she and Carrie should have enough time to catch up with us."

Alejandro confession, he looks at the camera with a look of satisfaction on his face "Those girls fell for my clever plan and now without their compass they'll have no way back to camp." "Duncan and I have this in the bag."

The camera flashes to Ellody and Carrie running through the woods and Carrie asks Ellody as they run "So how do you know which way we have to go with just the map?"

Ellody looks down at the ground to focus on the crumbs and she answers Carrie by saying "I'll explain more later just follow me."

As they run Carrie smells something good in the area and she asks Ellody "Do you smell that as well?"

Ellody sniffs and she nods in agreement "Yes it almost smells like sticky buns, come on let's go follow the smell to the finish line!"

The camera flashes to Chef in the kitchen pulling said sticky buns out of the oven.

Chef looks down at the tray with a smile on his face "That's some oven lovin'."

The scene flashes to Chef sitting down in a lounge chair with the tray of sticky buns in hand. Chef licks his lips and just as he's about to pick up one of the sticky buns, Alejandro yells out "Look I see the totem pole!"

Chef's smile disappears and he groans "Dang it."

Duncan looks nervous that there's no sight of Ellody or Carrie in the area, he attempts to trip Alejandro.

Before Duncan's foot can trip Alejandro, Alejandro runs faster and he touches the totem pole.

Chef gets up from his chair and announces not really caring "Alejandro touched the pole first, that means guys win and girls lose."

Ellody and Carrie soon arrive at the totem pole, but they both look down sadly as they see they're already too late.

Duncan confession, he looks down sadly "Well this isn't good now Alejandro has a immunity." "Which means me and Ellody have to vote Carrie off." "Without her though Ellody and me won't have anyone else to go through except Alejandro." "So next time that jerk's going down!"

Carrie confession, she looks down sadly as well "I can't believe we lost." "I knew we shouldn't have trusted the guys last night." "Even if they did have all the supplies."

Ellody confession, she sighs "Well tonight will be interesting though with Carrie's advantage my days here might be numbered."

Alejandro confession, he looks very happy with himself "Now that is most definitely an interesting turn of events, but I have immunity so that's one step closer to that 100,000 dollar cash prize!"

The camera flashes to late at night during the elimination ceremony. Instead of being given marshmallows Chef is venting to all of them in anger "This was supposed to be my day!" "Had it all planned out." "I was going to eat my sticky buns, and relax while reading Ellody's secret poetry journal."

Ellody gasps when she hears him mention that book.

Chef continues "Then I was going to clean my toenails." "That reminds me you need to sharpen this." Chef throws Duncan's knife back at him and Duncan catches it. The knife however is bent and covered in toe jam. "Then I was going to use Alejandro's hand mirror so I can see myself as I flossed my teeth with Carrie's dental floss."

The two of them then look uncomfortable to hear Chef also used their stuff.

Chef then points his finger at all of them in anger "But you all ruined it!" "So here's your invinci-darn-bility!" He tosses two marshmallows to Alejandro and Duncan.

He then grins at the two girls and the suspenseful music begins to play. The girls look nervous and Carrie becomes very conflicted before when Chef's about to say a name.

Carrie stands up and takes her hidden advantage necklace from her pocket "I'd like to use this."

Alejandro and Duncan look shocked at what Carrie has and she goes over and hands it to him.

Chef asks her "For which one of the two things you can do with it?"

Carrie looks at Ellody and sighs sadly "Automatic immunity."

Chef nods "Well then blonde girl gets the final marshmallow, meaning genius girl you're out!"

Ellody sighs and nods "Yeah I thought that was going to happen." "I'm ready to go."

The camera flashes to the docks.

Alejandro looks at Ellody and tells her "We could have been great allies, but it seems as if you trusted the wrong side."

Ellody rolls her eyes at him and then goes over to Duncan "Guess it's all up to you now."

Duncan holds his fist out and nods in agreement "I'll try and make you proud leader."

She fist bumps him and gives him a smile of respect, she then goes to Carrie.

Carrie looks at her and says apologetically "Sorry about using my advantage on you."

Ellody brings her into a hug "It's alright, you deserve to be in the final three." "I wish you and Duncan luck in the game." "Besides after so long I'll be able to see Cameron again." "We have so much to catch up on."

She walks onto the Boat of Losers and the Boat starts to leave the Dock as Ellody officially leaves the game.

The scene flashes to everyone sitting by the bonfire.

Alejandro looks at everyone with an evil smile "So it's just us now." "So close to the end."

Alejandro confession, he smirks at the camera "Thank you to everyone who's stupidity got me to the final three." "You really should've listened to Tyler, but I knew none of you would believe that clumsy oaf."

Carrie confession "I got to admit I never thought I'd end up this far, but I guess I'm a better competitor in the game then I originally thought I'd be." "Wish me luck guys."

Duncan confession, he looks at the camera not looking too happy "So all my allies are out except me, I owe it to them to win this whole thing now." "I just have to play my cards right and I'll be going to that finale."

 **There you have it the finale three are Alejandro, Carrie, and Duncan. This episode was a lot of fun to do and I was thinking about who would be the best choice to get out in this episode. After some hard hard thinking I eventually decide it had to be Ellody since Carrie needed to use her idol in this episode. Speaking of her idol I actually plan on making that an annual tradition for each season. So there will be one hidden advantage necklace in TDA, TDWT, TDROI, and every other season after that.**

 **Alright now I have a major announcement Drama Fan the next challenge is of course the Triple Dog Dare challenge and I've been thinking about doing this for awhile. So I'm asking you readers of my story to send your dares to me either by PM or by review. *Don't spam my messages, though, your dares will be ignored if you do that*. If you have more then one dare tell me or trying sending them in one whole message.**

 **The reason I'm doing this is because most dares from the show like licking Owen's armpit, or eating jelly from his bellybutton, and any other Owen related dare can't exactly be done without Owen in the finale 3. Also the gross eat Harold's gum dare can't be done either without Harold in this season. Also I'm not sure if I should do the shave your head dare either, so try sending in dares that can torture Alejandro and maybe a few for Carrie and Duncan to torture them. I will however be using some dares from the cannon that can be done.**

 **I really can't wait to see what dares you'll be sending me, see you next time Drama Fans!**


	28. I Triple Dog Dare You!

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm extremely happy that I'm this far into the story. The next episode the official winner of the season will be revealed and of course there will be an alternate ending for the non-cannon winner of this season. I really appreciate you guys sending in your dares this episode would not have been possible without you guys. I had to do some tweaks to some of the dares and one I just ignored because I didn't really think it was a dare that I'd use. Other dares however I didn't have room for so I sadly also had to cut those dares as well. I honestly thought that more dares would've been sent in, but I have to work with what I got. Hope you guys like the chapter.**

 **Boys: Duncan and Alejandro**

 **Girls: Carrie**

 **28th place Max: (The Super Villain)**

 **27th place Lightning: (The Athletic Overachiever)**

 **26th place Noah: (The Schemer)**

 **25th place Dave: (The Normal Guy)**

 **(RETURNED)** **Izzy: (The Psycho Hose Beast)**

 **24th place Cameron: (The Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy)**

 **23rd place Tyler: (The Jock)**

 **22nd place (Quit) Dawn : (The Moonchild)**

 **(RETURNED) Eva: (The Female Bully)**

 **(RETURNED) Owen: (The Party Guy)**

 **21st place Staci: (The Compulsive Liar)**

 **20th place Brick: (The Cadet)**

 **19th place Emma: (The Busy Girl)**

 **18th place Bridgette: (The Surfer Girl)**

 **17th place DJ: ( The Brickhouse With Heart)**

 **16th place Mike: (The Multiple Personality Disorder)**

 **15th place Heather: (The Queen Bee)**

 **14th place Izzy: (The Psycho Hose Beast)**

 **13th place Geoff: (The Funniest Guy Around)**

 **12th place Owen: (The Party Guy)**

 **11th place Eva: (The Female Bully)**

 **10th place Leshawna: (The Sister With 'Tude)**

 **9th place Lindsey: (The Dumb Princess)**

 **8th place Devin: (The Oblivious Crush)**

 **Tied for 7th place Gwen: (The Loner)**

 **Tied for 7th place Sky: (The Athlete)**

 **5th place Zoey: (The Indie Chick)**

 **4th place Ellody: (The Registered Genius)**

Chris narrates "Last time on Total Drama Island yours truly was of M.C.ing a swanky awards show." "So Chef took over as host and man was he brutal to the campers." (Shows clips of Chef doing his intro in the last episode then the clip transitions to everyone stranded in the woods and the beds being taken back to the camp by the helicopters.) "Not only did he dump them of the woods to fend for themselves, but he left them alone with scary dude Sasquatchanakwa." (Shows clip of all the campers running from Sasquatchanakwa in the woods) "They ran helter, they ran skelter, they ran into a crowded bat cave." (Shows clip of everyone in the dark cave with the red bats eyes appearing all around them.) "Massive mistake I might add." "Ultimately Alejandro convinced the girls of a truce so they all shared their supplies for the night." "But Alejandro somehow convinced Duncan to go along with his plan and the guys ditched the girls with very few supplies left." "With little surprise the guys won immunity." (Shows clip of Alejandro touching the totem poll giving both him and Duncan immunity.) "In the end after Carrie played her hidden advantage necklace to give herself immunity Ellody as the only person left without immunity was sent down to the Dock of Shame for the Boat of Losers." "Leaving three glutton for punishment campers heading into our most exciting challenge yet!" (It cuts back to Chris in the docks) "Don't believe me _I triple dog dare you_ to watch this episode of Total Drama Island!"

The camera focuses on the cabin area the PA system goes off, waking up the seagull who has the soda rings on its neck and it appears to have set up a nest inside of the PA megaphone.

Chris's voice of course comes off from the PA system "Campers, welcome to the semi-finals." "Today we reward our challengers with an all-you-can-eat pancake breakfast."

The camera transitions to Chef flipping pancakes in his kitchen with a stack of already made pancakes next to him.

Chris continues to speak into the PA system "That's right genuine food byproducts served with fresh ingredients relatively close to their expiration dates."

Chef accidentally flips a pancake so hard that it lands on the kitchen ceiling. Chef uses a crusty looking shovel to get the pancake of the ceiling and it lands on the pancake stack. It also makes you think if Chef has done the same thing with all the other pancakes as well.

Carrie confession, she looks a little nervous but happy at the same time "I can't believe I actually made it to the final three." "Just goes to show that having a good social game can get you far in the game."

Alejandro confession, he looks like he's very cocky with a big smirk on his face as well "As if there wasn't a chance I'd make it to the end." "I made sure to plan accordingly with my strategy and blindsided a lot of people to get here." "Oh and Tyler since you were the first person I deceived it probably is one of my most satisfying victories of this game." "If only our idiotic Killer Bass team would've believed you."

Duncan confession, he doesn't look happy at all "Man I am pissed." "The only reason that Carrie is here is because of that stupid necklace she had." "Where the heck did she even get it?!" "The only reason I agreed with Alejandro to leave the girls in the last challenge was because we both made a deal to vote off Carrie the weakest player left here." "Unless he knew about her hidden advantage, if he did I'm going to make sure to find out that information!" "That dude is done!"

The camera flashes to Chef giving Alejandro his pancakes first.

Duncan gets his pancakes next and he looks at his pancakes questionably when he sees the top pancake have on it what looks to be toenails, pubic hair and what looks to be small brown pebbles, but I'm not sure if that's what that is.

Carrie gets her pancakes last and goes to sit down.

Carrie confession, she smiles at the camera happily "Getting the money would make me feel like I did the impossible which is awesome, however I don't want to have Alejandro in the finale so I'm going to make sure that jerk is out of here."

Alejandro confession, he rolls his eyes "My two remaining competitors Duncan and Carrie are just two more things I need to crush and that 100 thousand dollars will be mine!" "Carrie will be easy to beat in the finale so I'll have to make sure Duncan is out of here next." "Shouldn't be too hard."

Duncan confession, he still doesn't look happy, but he also doesn't look completely angry "I'm going to take Alejandro down I owe to my former alliance members to take him down." "Gwen if I win I'm taking you on a date you'll never forget."

Carrie confession, she looks at the camera in deep thought "I actually never thought I'd have a chance of winning so I never had any plans with the money." "But I guess if I win I'd use some of it for college, and maybe a party as well." "I'll invite everyone from the TD cast to the party except maybe not Max, and definitely not Heather or Alejandro."

Alejandro confession, he smirks at the camera "My plans of what I'll do with the money when I win the money are mine to know and mine alone."

Duncan confession, he thinks more about the money "A date for Gwen is of course just a small portion of what I'd do with the money." "I'd of course have to pay some fines that I have back home, as the rest of it I'll have to think more about what I could do with the leftover money."

Carrie confession, she looks at the camera slightly annoyed "This show may be called Total Drama, but I totally would've have liked it better if there was less drama then there was on this show." "After we got rid of Heather I thought we'd be free of all that drama and then Alejandro showed his true colors."

Alejandro confession, he is looking cockily into his hand mirror "Spending 8 weeks at this camp with all these people should definitely be worth that money." "Duncan will most likely go back to juvie soon and Carrie will just go back to being that insignificant girl at her school only she'll have a boyfriend this time."

Duncan confession, he crosses his arms and frowns at the camera "My time here has been a crazy experience." "I never really thought I'd have a girlfriend like Gwen." "I don't think I could've found a better girl for me, I'd hate being with some prissy rule following girl." "Could you picture me with someone like that?" Duncan begins to laugh to himself "As if I'd ever be with a girl like that."

Alejandro confession, he checks himself with his hand mirror again "Duncan and Carrie have some minor victories with them." "Which only means that crushing them will be all the more satisfying."

Carrie confession, she smiles at the camera again "Okay Duncan he actually kind of frightens me a bit." "He means well sometimes, but he can be really intimidating and frightening without even trying."

Alejandro confession, he smirks at the camera again "Duncan has been a worthy adversary, but he must be taken down next if I am to succeed in my plans." "If he makes it to the finale with me, well I guess I'll just have to make sure that he loses then as well."

Duncan confession, he look on his face that shows he's in deep thought "Alejandro's strengths, dude can be majorly manipulative and just look at him the guy has muscles so he's strong as well." "I'll just have to work with all my own strengths to get that dude out of here."

Carrie confession, she glares at the camera "Alejandro's strengths are his massive ego and ability to be rude and mean to everyone he comes across." "Except maybe Heather, because I think those two had a weird hate-flirt kind of relationship." "That's the best word I could use to describe their relationship, it was a really weird kind of relationship."

The camera flashes to the amphitheater stage with Chris and the three finalists sitting behind some crates similarly to the first merge challenge.

Chris then begins to explain the challenge "Cameprs welcome to the semi-finals, the producers ran out of insane ways of torturing you." "So they asked ousted campers for ideas, turns out they had a lot." "They provided us with the sickest, most twisted, and insane dares imaginable in TDI's version of-

Chris moves further back on the stage and the camera pans out to show a wheel with the picture of all 25 eliminated contestants spread around it with a soda bottle in the center of the wheel.

-Spin the Bottle!"

The camera begins a flashing sequence with the camera flashing each time someone's name is mentioned focusing on each one of their pictures "Starting with Izzy, Mike, Dawn, Eva, Noah, Leshawna, Lindsey, Staci, Tyler, Emma, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Ellody, Brick, Lightning, Max, Devin, Dave, Cameron, Gwen, Zoey, Sky, and lastly the Queen of Mean herself and all out popular girl Heather!"

The camera focuses back at Chris "Put them all together and we've got a high-stakes game of I Triple Dog Dare You!"

Chris begins to explain the challenge more "Each player will take turns spinning the bottle, the camper you land on determines the dare you'll perform."

He goes over to Chef who's wearing a pink sequence dress, a matching pink sequence chef's hat, a crystal necklace with a matching pair of crystal earrings, and lastly a pair of pink sequence gloves. Chef is holding out a platter of three empty Grape-Tastic Pop bottles.

Chris takes one of them from the platter "You can take the dare yourself and win a get-of-out-dare- freebie or inflict the dare on a fellow camper in hopes of booting them out."

Alejandro asks him curious "And if we refuse to do the dare?"

Chris puts the freebie bottle back on the platter and answers him by saying "Not a good option, anyone who chickens out of their dare will be sent directly to the Dock of Shame board the Boat of Losers." "Do not go to bonfire, do not collect marshmallow and do not get to win 100,000 dollars!"

A canoe held up by ropes drops on stage filled with all the cash inside of it.

Carrie confession, she looks at the camera a little nervous and shocked "Wow a sudden-death elimination, this is my chance to get out a major game threat." She then has a smile on her face.

Chris stands behind a metal barrel and he asks them "Who's ready to humiliate themselves first?"

No one says anything for a bit until, Duncan sighs "Whatever if these guys are too chicken, I'll just go first."

Duncan goes up the wheel and spins the bottle.

Chris confession, he looks really happy in the confessional "Okay so here's the deal." "Chef and I have a little side bet going on." "Whoever pukes first has to pony up a hundred bucks."

Chris looks happy that Duncan volunteered and says "Let's get this party started!" The bottle spins around more before landing on Ellody's picture and Chris reads out her dare "Stand through a half-hour science lecture from Chef, without complaining, screaming, or anything else that makes you look like you aren't interested in the lecture."

Duncan looks shocked hearing that dare.

Chris tells him "Duncan you can preform the dare yourself or dare one of competitors to do it." "Either way someone's going to have to sit through that lecture."

Duncan thinks for a bit and then sighs "It's going to suck, but I'll do the dare myself."

The scene flashes to the bonfire with Chef dressed as a professor putting a projector on with it projecting some diagrams on it "Today I will be teaching you about the basics of Oxidation and Reduction and I expect you to listen if I see you not look interested you fail the dare!" "Now let's begin."

The scene flashes to Duncan sitting back in his seat in the fetal position looking traumatized. He mutters as he shakes in the fetal position "So much learning, so boring!"

Chris looks satisfyied to see Duncan in his traumatized "Well Duncan since you preformed the dare well according to Chef, you get the first freebie!"

Chef dressed back in his dress and jewelry places the freebie on Duncan's crate.

The camera flashes to Alejandro spinning the bottle it eventually lands on Max's face "Max's dare is slap yourself in the face repeatedly and you can't hold back."

Alejandro smirks "As if I will damage my gorgeous face, Carrie I dare Carrie to do it."

The two pass each other by on stage and Alejandro warns her "Remember the dare says not to hold back."

Carrie goes up to Chris and he tells her "Alright Carrie this dare is simple just smack yourself across the face 6 times and you won't get kicked off."

Carrie confession, she looks absolutely angry "Alejandro is so dead for this!"

The camera focues on Carrie as she smacks herself across the face hard repeatedly. Duncan and Alejandro both cringe at the sight of her smacking herself.

The camera flashes to Carrie sitting in her seat with a bruise on her left cheek.

Carrie goes back up to spin the bottle since it's now here turn and it lands on Staci's face. Chris tells her what the dare is "Eat the Rocky Mountain Oysters from the Brunch of Disgustingness."

Carrie has a frozen look on her face when he says that "Wait aren't those the-

Chris interrupts her knowing what her question is "Yes, those are the bull testicles."

Carrie grins to herself "Alejandro." "Hope you enjoy those bull testicles with that weak stomach of yours."

Chef comes over to Alejandro and opens a jar of the Rocky Mountain Oysters "Just eat one pretty boy." "I need the rest for a banquet soon."

Alejandro reaches into the jar and takes one of the Rocky Mountain Oysters out of it.

He looks at it in udder disgust so he closes his eyes pops the whole thing into his mouth. He chews on it for a bit before he finally swallows it. He gags feeling some barf rise up in his throat. Before he can throw up though he swallows it. Looking absolutely disgusted with himself for doing that.

Alejandro confession, he looks very angry and as he opens his mouth he yells out some very choice words that get beeped out " _ **Beep beep beep**_ Chris is a _**beep beep**_ and this show is _**beep** **beep** and these idiots can go **beep** themselves." _

**Cut** **to** **commercial** **break** ~

Chris looks at the camera and says to the viewing audience "Welcome back to TDI semi-finals for a challenge we like to call I Triple Dog Dare You!" He points to the camera as he says that again. He gestures towards the campers "Duncan you're up next."

Duncan spins the bottle and it lands on Heather.

Duncan rolls his eyes at that "Great what does the wicked witch of the upper west side want me to do?"

Chris reads off the card "Well her dare was dependent on who it would land on it." "Since it landed on you Heather's dare for you is dye your mowhawk pink."

Duncan looks annoyed at that dare "Not sure if that's how hair dye works, but my hair already is dyed green so what's the worst that can happen." "I accept the dare."

The camera flashes to Duncan in a barber's chair with Chef still dressed like a lady.

Duncan asks Chef a little concerned "Do you know how to dye hair?"

Chef shrugs "Eh how hard can it be?"

Duncan sighs "Alright let's just get this over-with."

The scene flashes to Duncan back I his seat with a pink mowhawk and a second freebie being placed on his crate.

Duncan confession he glares at the camera and points a finger at the camera threateningly "Heather just so you know I am going to be getting back at you for this!"

Alejandro and Carrie both look like they're trying not to laugh at Duncan's new pink mowhawk and Duncan slams his fist on the crate to shut the two of them up. Which it surprisingly does actually work.

Alejandro goes up to spin the bottle and it lands on Gwen's face, Chris reads the dare out to him "Eat and chew on your own toenail _slowly_."

Alejandro cringes at that dare, but he looks down with a sigh and says "If I can stuff down bull testicles, then a toenail will be child's play." "Especially my toenails since I make sure that they're clean every day."

Alejandro sits down on the barber's chair and and takes off his boot. Chef comes over with a nail clipper and clips off the top of Alejandro's big toenail. It lands on a plate that Chef puts in front of Alejandro.

Alejandro picks it up and slowly chews on it, having both Duncan and Carrie look as Alejandro eats another disgusting thing even if Alejandro claims he cleaned his toenails.

Alejandro keeps chewing slowly on toenail until he's chewed enough to swallow it.

Chef hands Alejandro a freebie after he successfully completed his dare.

Alejandro pumps his fist in joy and he takes his freebie back with him to his seat.

Carrie goes up to the wheel next and spins it until it lands on Lightning's picture, Chris reads the dare out "Drop a tray of ice into your undies and let them melt."

Carrie is shocked to hear such a tame dare and she says with determination in her voice "As if I'll pass up on an easy dare like that."

The camera flashe to Chef holding a bucket filled with ice.

Carrie reaches into the bucket and takes some ice out of it which she then of course stuff them down her underwear.

Chris then begins to joke about her as she feels the ice in her panties. "Now that is one cool chick with a frosty 'tude chilling-

Carrie interrupts him a little annoyed with him as he joked about her and yells out "Just give me the freebie, I did the dare!" Chef hands her the freebie.

Duncan looks a little cocky and says "I've already done two dares in a row so I'll do the next one without question."

Duncan goes up to spin the wheel and it lands on Brick's picture, Chris reads the dare out "Run a lap around the entire island with Chef barking orders at you the whole time."

Duncan groans when he hears the dare "Can I still pass the dare onto someone else?"

Chris shakes his head "Nope you already said 'you'd take the dare without question' so you have to do the dare now."

The camera flashes to Duncan running in the beach with Chef now dressed as a drill sergeant again with a megaphone in hand. He yells into the megaphone "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR MAGGOT GET MOVING!"

Duncan starts running with Chef chasing after him "MOVE MOVE!"

The camera flashes to Duncan looking exhausted sitting back in his seat with a third freebie being placed on Duncan's crate.

Chris tells everyone "Okay everyone let's give Duncan some time to get his breath back." Chef dressed as a lady again comes over to them with a platter of PBJ sandwiches and Chris motions to the platter "Chef made snacks, PBJ anyone?"

Chris grabs one of the sandwiches and so does Carrie.

The camera flashes to Alejandro spinning the bottle and it lands on Izzy which frightens Alejandro.

Chris reads the dare out "Give a purple nurple to a sleeping bear."

Alejandro goes back to his desk and gives Chris his only freebie "I'll be using my freebie and giving the dare to Duncan of course."

Duncan glares at Alejandro and Chris looks very satisfied with this "Well Duncan since Alejandro used his freebie on you." "You have no choice, but to take the dare or face instant elimination."

Duncan confession, he looks like he's absolutely seething in anger "Alejandro is dead!" "I already have to be humiliated enough to be stuck with a pink mowhawk, but if I get mauled by a bear there's going serious repercussions for you!"

The scene flashes to Duncan approaching the bear cave in the woods. A sleeping bear's growls are heard as Duncan tiptoes into the cave.

Duncan approaches the bear inside of the cave with the camera focusing on the cave entrance, instead of inside of the cave itself.

Soon the sound of fur being ripped off is heard and the bear roaring. Duncan runs out of the cave in fear as the bear runs out of the cave roaring again.

When Duncan's gone the bear rubs the area where Duncan pulled his fur off with his paw.

The camera flashes to Carrie spinning the wheel until it lands on Devin's face making Carrie smile happily-

that is until Chris reads out his dare "Eat a worm."

Carrie's cheeks instantly bulge out with the mention of that word "Worm!"

Carrie instantly runs over to Chris and gets her freebie "I'm using this there's no way I could do this." "I don't know if I could this, but I am not passing the dare onto anyone." "Just seeing a worm will be disgusting, but someone eating one (her cheeks bulge out again) will be absolutely atrocious to me."

Chris gets out his phone and calls up one of the producers to see if she's allowed to do that "Yeah, uh huh, fine we'll go with that." He turns back to Carrie and tells her "Alright Carrie the producers decided to take pity on you and they'll allow your decision to happen." "Just don't expect them to do that for anyone else or you again."

The camera flashes to Duncan going up to the wheel and spinning it before it lands on Geoff's face.

Chris reads out Geoff's dare "Drink powdered fruit punch from the communal toilet."

Duncan hands him his freebie "As if I'm doing that."

The camera flahes to Alejandro going up to the wheel and spinning it until it lands on Eva's face.

Chris reads out her dare "Eat dog food."

Alejandro looks disgusted by this dare, but he tries to put on a straight face and Chris informs him "Alejandro this is really simple you could do the dare, or you can pass the dare onto someone else say someone without a freebie." (Carrie gasps when she realizes he's referring to her) "Which would you like to do?"

After a couple minutes of thinking Alejandro says trying not to freak out "I shall do the dare no matter how horrocious it is." Alejandro cringes in disgust after saying that.

Chef soon comes over with plate that has chunky dog food which looks straight out of the can.

Alejandro gulps nervously picking up a fork that Chris had on the plate and sticking it into the dog food taking a small piece of it off.

He hesitantly opens his mouth and puts the whole whole fork into his mouth to get all the dog food off of it and he soon swallows.

Alejandro just stands there with wide eyes for a bit before doubling over and throwing up on the stage.

Chris's own cheeks bulge out and he throws up. Soon handing Chef 100 bucks according to their deal.

Right when Chef takes the money though he doubles over as well and throws up on the stage.

Which soon causes both Duncan and Carrie to throw up as well.

Chris confession, he's holding onto his stomach in pain "Okay that was so gross." Chris's cheeks soon bulge out again and he throws up into the confessional toilet. Chris lays on the confessional floor in pain and says "Is there nothing these weirdos won't do?"

Alejandro gets handed a freebie because even though he didn't eat the whole thing of dog food. He still ate some of the dog food. Which the dare being eat dog food still counts as him performing the dare.

A small montage begins with the wheel being spun by Carrie until it lands on Noah.

Alejandro is shown to being force fed hard-boiled eggs by Chef meaning Carrie passed the dare off to him.

The montage continues with another dare with the bottle pointing on Leshawna's face. The dare is shown with Duncan balancing a stick with steaks hanging up on it with both his hands and he also has a steak hanging on himself like a necklace. The camera soon pans out to show Duncan on a tight rope hanging above the ocean with sharks below him in the water.

The camera flashes again with Alejandro being dressed as a baby. **(Someone asked for this dare to be done on him, but this dare actually was in the cannon show and it was done on Owen)**

The camera flashes again and the bottle soon lands on Dave with Carrie doing a dare where she has to kiss a dead fish off camera of course and Chef and Chris throw up again.

The montage continues with the wheel landing on Bridgette with Duncan wearing a beard of bees.

The next dare is DJ's dare with Alejandro wrestling a bear. ( **Okay this dare was asked to be done by someone as well, but it was also done in the cannon except it was with an alligator. They also asked for him to wrestle a lion, but they're in Canada not Africa so I can't exactly have him wrestle a lion. So a bear was the best option for me to go.)**

The small montage is now concluded.

Chris looks like his normal brand of fake-happy "I can't believe no one's dropped out and Duncan has 7 freebies, while Carrie has 1 freebie and Alejandro of course has no freebies since he used all of his freebies earlier."

Duncan whispers to Carrie with a determined look on his face "I want Al out of here and I know you do to." "So how about a deal, I take you to finale and you work with me to get Al out of here?"

Carrie nods in agreement "I'm so in." "Going to the finale with Alejandro is not on my to do list."

Duncan speaks up and says to Chris "Chris I'd like to give half of my freebies to Carrie."

Chris doesn't really know what to say that, but he agrees with him after think "Uh...um...okay." "Are you sure?"

Duncan nods and gives Carrie three of his freebies. Leaving four freebies for Carrie and four freebies for Duncan.

Alejandro outraged with Chris allowing this yells out "Excuse me, how are they allowed to do this?" "Check the rule book and make sure that they don't break any rules."

Chris looks at him cockily and says something very contradictory "Sorry dude dem's the rules, there are no rules."

Duncan goes up to the wheel and spins it landing on DJ's picture. Chris reads out the dare "Drink a blended purée Chef Hatchet's mystery meat."

Chef comes up to Duncan with the blender cup and Duncan smirks "Oh Al I got a nice drink for you."

Alejandro twitches at the use of the nickname he hates and Chef hands him the blender cup. Alejandro not ready to give up drinks the blended mystery meat quickly.

A small Alejandro torture montage begins after that.

With the camera flashing to Alejandro in a kiddy pool filled with leeches. With leeches all over his body.

The camera flashes again to Alejandro wearing the chicken hat with an actual chicken next to him. Alejandro bend down to peck at the ground and he accidentally eats some of grass in the process as well.

The camera flashes to Alejandro holding his breath for 30 seconds causing his face to start to become blue with how much he's holding his breath in.

Carrie holds up her freebie and a live cockroach is lowered into Alejandro's mouth. The camera flashes again before people see that actually happen.

You see Chef take his boot off and then his sock with the smell of Chef's B.O. emanating from the sock. He then puts two googly eyes on top of the sock which Alejandro then kisses as part of the dare.

The camera flashes again to a pig next to a giant pile of pig manure. Chef gets a bucket and uses it to scope up the manure on the top of the giant pile and then moves it over on top of Alejandro's head.

The camera then pans out to show Alejandro in a cannon which is being pointed at the pig manure pile. Which he of course is then shot into the pile in seconds.

The camera flashes again with Carrie spinning the wheel with the wheel soon landing on Lindsey's face.

Alejandro smirks at him when he sees that "This should be a cake walk if it's a dare from Lindsey."

Chris laughs very loudly when he reads out the card to himself. After he laughs for a couple more minutes of him laughing Chris finally collects himself and reads out the dare "Get a goth makeover courtesy of Gwen herself."

The Boat of Losers soon pulls up on the island with Gwen soon arriving at the amphitheater.

Gwen holds up her makeup bag looking very happy "Hope you're ready for this, with this goth makeover you'll look much better Alejandro."

Carrie and Duncan high five in joy and Carrie says extremely happy "Lindsey is so awesome for this!"

Duncan waves over to Gwen "Hey babe."

Gwen looks over at Duncan and instantly noticed his pink mowhawk and she chuckles to herself. She says to him with a teasing tone in her voice "Nice new color Duncan it suits you."

Duncan teases back at her by saying "Don't worry I'll be getting Heather back for this when I see her." "I'll be happily watching you give Alejandro that makeover though."

Alejandro is in a barber chair with Gwen holding up her makeup brush close to him.

Chris asks Alejandro before the dare starts "What's it going to be Alejandro are you going to do the dare or the Walk of Shame?"

The camera transitions to the Boat of Losers, then it transitions back to Gwen's makeup brush, and then at the canoe filled with money.

Duncan and Carrie watch in anticipation for Alejandro to get his makeover.

Alejandro tries to run off of the chair prompting Gwen to kick him in the nuts. Alejandro falls back on to the chair holding his nuts in pain and Gwen begins to apply the makeup to his face "As if I'm having you run out on this makeover." "I gathered all the right stuff so you can look as goth, as goth can be."

Alejandro screams as the makeup is applied on him and the camera soon flashes to Alejandro covered in pale goth makeup, with a more darker set of clothing, his nails have also been painted black, and he has some red highlights in his hair.

Alejandro is absolutely speechless at his new look while Carrie, Duncan, Chef, and Chris are all laughing at it.

Chris eventually is the first one to stop laughing and he says with a casual tone in his voice "Well I guess Alejandro is out."

Alejandro shocked to hear that yells out in disbelief "How am I out?" "Look at me I'm hideous like Gwen."

Gwen offended by that says "Excuse me I'm right here."

Alejandro ignores her and goes back to yelling at Chris "Do you not see me?" "So I ask again how am I out?"

Chris chuckles trying to hold back his laughter at Alejandro's suffering "Easy, you tried running off the chair meaning you refused to do the dare." "I just let Gwen do the makeover on you anyway because it was very entertaining to hear you scream in agony."

Alejandro grabs onto Chris's shirt in anger and Chris says not really caring what he thinks "Sorry dem's the rules."

Alejandro yells out in anger "I thought you said there weren't any rules!?"

Chris actually a little afraid of him, but still not caring what he thinks "Yeah I know it's complicated, but here's the rub." "You lose and they win."

Duncan, Carrie, and Gwen (even if Gwen isn't in the competition she's still happy to get that jerk out) celebrate that they were able to get Alejandro out of the game.

Alejandro looking absolutely angry at what happened "Fine I don't need your money!" "There are plenty of other reality shows I can go on and I'll dominate all of them!" "Then I'll have more money then all of you!"

Chris hands Chef the keys to the Boat of Losers and everyone follows Chef to watch Alejandro leave.

Alejandro yells at Chris before he leaves "You'll regret ever having met me!"

Gwen and Chef walk onto the Boat of Losers and drive off.

Chris does his first outro of the season "Tune in next time to see who will win the check for $100,000 on Total Drama Island!"

 **There you have it Drama fans Alejandro is finally eliminated from the competition! I'm so happy now I just have two episodes left after this. The finale episode and of course the other episode that leads up to Total Drama Rearranged Action. I'm really happy to have you all support my story.**

 **You may have sent your dares in for a specific person, but if you remember the rules of the competition is you can pass the dare off to someone else and not get a freebie in the process. Any dare you sent in was treated just like the dares in the cannon. If you remember correctly that's how Heather got out in the cannon, Gwen got the dare to shave her head so she passed the dare off to Heather and that's how Alejandro got out in this story Carrie was offered the dare to be given a goth makeover by Gwen so she passed the dare onto him.**

 **Anyway please tell me in your reviews who you hope wins the finale. Are you rooting for Duncan or are you rooting for Carrie?**

 **I don't know when I'll have the finale chapter done, but I'll make sure to work really hard on it. I'll see next time Drama Fans for the finale episode!**


	29. The Very Last Episode, Really!

**Here we are the finale of Total Drama Island where either Carrie or Duncan will take home the title of winner and the money. (Well not really the money, but that's how it goes every time for the winners of TDI). I've been waiting for this very chapter ever since I started this story so I'm really excited for this. I hope you guys like my finale chapter.**

 **Boys: Duncan**

 **Girls: Carrie**

 **28th place Max: (The Super Villain)**

 **27th place Lightning: (The Athletic Overachiever)**

 **26th place Noah: (The Schemer)**

 **25th place Dave: (The Normal Guy)**

 **(RETURNED)** **Izzy: (The Psycho Hose Beast)**

 **24th place Cameron: (The Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy)**

 **23rd place Tyler: (The Jock)**

 **22nd place (Quit) Dawn : (The Moonchild)**

 **(RETURNED) Eva: (The Female Bully)**

 **(RETURNED) Owen: (The Party Guy)**

 **21st place Staci: (The Compulsive Liar)**

 **20th place Brick: (The Cadet)**

 **19th place Emma: (The Busy Girl)**

 **18th place Bridgette: (The Surfer Girl)**

 **17th place DJ: ( The Brickhouse With Heart)**

 **16th place Mike: (The Multiple Personality Disorder)**

 **15th place Heather: (The Queen Bee)**

 **14th place Izzy: (The Psycho Hose Beast)**

 **13th place Geoff: (The Funniest Guy Around)**

 **12th place Owen: (The Party Guy)**

 **11th place Eva: (The Female Bully)**

 **10th place Leshawna: (The Sister With 'Tude)**

 **9th place Lindsey: (The Dumb Princess)**

 **8th place Devin: (The Oblivious Crush)**

 **Tied for 7th place Gwen: (The Loner)**

 **Tied for 7th place Sky: (The Athlete)**

 **5th place Zoey: (The Indie Chick)**

 **4th place Ellody: (The Registered Genius)**

 **3rd place Alejandro: (The Arch Villain)**

Chris narrates "Ah morning in Muskoka, the bird's chirping loon calling." (A loon's call is heard) "The majestic gentle sounds of beautiful Northern Ontario." (The camera shows shots of the camp and then a fart noise goes off)

Chris comes into view on the camera wearing a party hat "Welcome to the most dramatic thrilling episode yet!" Chris blows a kazoo in celebration.

The camera flashes to Chris by a tiki pole "It's been a long eight weeks in Camp Wawanakwa and Total Drama Island is about to come to an end."

The camera flashes to Chris on the Mess Hall's roof leaning on the chimney "Today two campers remain and by sun down only one will be left standing."

The camera flashes again to Chris at the campfire area "That camper will go home with a check for 100,00 dollars!" "Who will it be sweet smiling Carrie (shows a clip of Carrie singing in the talent show competition) or will it be dark, brooding, and dangerous Duncan?!" (Shows clip of Duncan stealing a mug from the Mess Hall)

The camera flashes to Chris at the Dock of Shame "Go grab a snack, have a pee if you have to, and sit your butt down and get ready for the dramatic final conclusion of Total Drama Island!"

 **(First time doing this, but I decided for the finale I'll give you readers a theme song for this story. Hope you like it. I own no rights to this song)**

The theme song's tone begins to play with the theme song first showing spotlights hanging in the woods somehow. A camera then comes out of hole with a gopher sleeping on it. Another camera comes out of a tree sending a squirrel and the nuts it had in the tree falling to the ground.

The camera then transitions to someone hitting a clapperboard down. The camera then begins to move through the island as the song lyrics begin.

The camera goes through the island and Chris backs up as the camera passes by him as he sits in a director's chair.

 _Dear mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_

The camera passes through the woods and down the cliff to show Owen in his swim trucks swimming underwater. He lets out a fart which kills a fish.

 _You guys are on my mind._

The dead fish and the fart drift up above the water leaving Geoff and Bridgette who were staring at each other lovingly with looks of disgust on their faces.

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see,_

An eagle swoops down and takes the dead fish into its talons. It flies up and eventually drops the fish, the camera transitions to Dawn and DJ surrounded by woodland creature in the woods. The fish falls to the ground and the animals attack DJ. Prompting DJ to run in terror as the animals cling to his body and Dawn races after DJ to get the animals off of him.

 _I wanna be famous!_

Duncan is shown to be laughing at them as Gwen stares at him in disapproval.

The camera transitions to Heather and Leshawna having a slap fight in raft that's about to go down a waterfall.

 _I wanna live close to the sun,_

The camera shows Lightning practicing his moves on a fallen tree that doesn't look very stable. Max is shown about to sabotage Lightning on the tree.

 _Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

When Izzy comes out of no where swinging on a vine and hits into both of them. All three of them eventually hit the outhouse knocking Brick out of inside of the outhouse.

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

 _I'll get there one day._

The camera focuses into the Mess Hall with Chef moving his hands in some disgusting looking mystery liquid. With Noah, Dave, and Emma all tied up looking afraid. At the same table Tyler and Eva arm wrestling with Eva easily beating him.

The camera transitions to Lindsey and Staci looking dreamily at Alejandro who has his shirt off posing on the beach. While Ellody and Cameron draw some advanced looking math equations in the sand together.

 _Cause, I wanna be famous!_

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

The camera focuses on the ocean with the seagull with the soda rings wrapped around its neck, a fish jumps above the water and a shark jumps up as well eating the fish, and then a tentacle comes out of the water and drags the seagull underwater.

You see the sight of Mike and Zoey cheering on Sky as she does gymnastics tricks in front of them.

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

The camera transitions into the night with everyone sitting by the campfire. Carrie and Devin sit in the center of the bonfire. Devin looks like he's about to lean in which causes Carrie to blush, only for the moment to be ruined with Devin picking up his marshmallow that he accidentally dropped on the ground.

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

Theme song done~

The camera shows Chris at the bonfire area sitting on a stump, looking at the camera "Welcome back we asked our finalists to record their thoughts in our confessional before going into the final round." Chris points over to the direction of the confessional.

Carrie confession, she looks very excited "Oh my gosh I can't believe I'm a finalist on the show!" "I absolutely enjoyed my time here on the show." "I made a lot of great friends, had an amazing team, and I finally got together with Devin." "There of course were some downsides of the show like the brochure for this place being a lie, having to eat Chef's food, and meeting Alejandro and Heather." "I'll be really happy if I never see those two ever again." "Also for the people who go to school with them you have my sympathies, except their friends of course you all have my hatred."

Duncan confession, he doesn't look really happy "How was my time here, it was complete and udder crap?!" "Except meeting Gwen she's probably one of the only good things that came out of this mess."

Chef confession, he doesn't look very happy "You think it's easy cooking for 28 ungrateful teenagers." "Man I've had better jobs in prison."

Carrie confession, she rolls her eyes "Like I've already said the food was horrible." "I'm surprised I even was able to digest some of it and not get diarrhea in the process."

Chef confession, he looks very annoyed "At least Owen was the only one who actually appreciated the hours I slaved over the oven."

Duncan confession, he crossed his arms "The food, I can say that it was worse then the actual slop I was fed in juvie!" "Seriously how did Chef even get his job?"

Chef confession "Less rat droppings on my food, does this look like a five star restaurant to you?!"

Carrie confession, she looks at the camera happily "The one thing I'll be remembered for?" "I think I'll be most remembered for my social game."

Duncan confession, he still has his arms crossed "What will I be remembered for?" "Definitely my amazing alliance with Sky, Gwen, Ellody, and me." "You guys rock, at least one of us was able to make it to the finale."

The camera flashes in the woods with a set of bleachers in it. The one on the left has Duncan's face on it and the one on the right has Carrie's picture on it.

Chris starts to explain the challenge "Now it's time to welcome the 26 camper who did not make it to the final episode."

Everyone who was eliminated began to arrive in the challenge area.

Devin waves at Carrie and she waves back to him. Gwen just smiles when she sees that Duncan's hair is still pink. (What his hair was dyed pink in the last episode, don't worry in the next episode his hair will be back it's old green color)

Chris narrates as they walk by the finalists "Everyone who's walked the Dock of Shame and left camp on the Boat of Losers kindly take a seat in the Peanut Gallery of Failure." "The side you chose will represent who you would like to cheer on to victory in today's final competition."

 **The seating arrangements:**

 **On Duncan's side: Gwen, Ellody, Sky, Heather, Owen, Max, Lightning, Leshawna, Tyler, Eva, and Cameron.**

 **On Carrie's side: Devin, Alejandro, Bridgette, Geoff, Izzy, Noah, Dave, Brick, Lindsey, Staci, Dawn, Emma, DJ, Mike, and Zoey.**

Heather confession, she looks really annoyed "Carrie is so going down." "I know Alejandro is rooting for her just to spite me, but it won't work." "I even have a plan for taking Carrie down." She holds a muffin up to the camera "Now I just need to present this to her."

Heather walks up to Carrie and tells her with fake niceness in the tone of her voice "Hey Carrie I thought that we could bury the hatchet." "Even if I'm on Duncan's side, I thought I could give you this muffin as a peace offering."

Carrie looks at the muffin uneasy and a little awkwardly "Thanks Heather." "I'll totally eat this before the challenge starts." Carrie waits for Heather to be out of sight and throws the muffin to the ground by the bleachers.

Where it's shown that Owen picks it up and he eats it in one gulp.

Alejandro confession, he looks at the camera with a smirk "It was fun to see Heather's plan fail without her even noticing it." "She also thinks that I'm supporting Carrie to spite her, but in reality I despise Duncan so that's why I won't be supporting him."

Chris tells the two of them "Duncan, Carrie this is your chance to tell the Peanut Gallery of Failure, what you would do with the money if you won and why you deserve it."

Carrie starts first "Okay so I'm really happy to have made it this far." "I can honestly say this was a nightmare, but I've managed to survive this long." "If I win the money, I definitely would like to use the money to help pay for college." "However I also want to celebrate our time here so I'd definitely use some of it to fund for an amazing party." "Where you'd all be invited, even the few of you who can't stand me."

Chris shrugs at her promise "Okay your promise is both boring and kinda entertaining, Duncan your turn dude."

Duncan begins to tell them "Well I basically can see that some of you aren't exactly on the best terms with me and that's why you aren't on my side." "But I can tell you that I've been one of the best players in this game." "If I win I'll use the money to pay some fines I need to take care of back home, but since Carrie suggested doing a party I'd be alright with using some of the money to do that as well." "Though I'll probably host the party on a yacht to up the space on it."

Chris smiles at Duncan's promise "Selfish and kinda sucky with one-upping Carrie, but it sounds better to me then her boring proposition."

Carrie glares at Chris when he says that.

Chris ignores her glare and began to explain the final challenge "Alright it's time for the final challenge The Rejected Olympic Relay Race."

The camera flashes to Chef, wearing a track suit, running through the woods, holding a torch in his hand to demonstrate the challenge.

Chris does a voice over as Chef demonstrates "Each if the three parts was pitched to the comittee, but sadly rejected as an Olympic sport."

Chef arrives at a toilet and drops the torch into it.

The camera flashes to Chris and the finalists with holding a cow helmet and a chicken hat "First each of you must put on one of these."

Duncan looks at his cow helmet annoyed "I can see why this was rejected."

Chris ignores his comment and continues to explain the challenge "Dressed as a cow and chicken run to the first location and shimmy up the pole to retrieve your flag."

The camera transitions to said poles with flags on top of them and then goes back to Chris "If you don't have the flag, don't bother coming back down off that pole."

Chris then explains part two of the challenge and the camera transitions to said area "Next you'll cross a 300 meter balance beam suspended across a massive gorge, while carrying an eagle's egg."

Carrie looks nervous when he mentions that and says "Well at least it can't get any worse."

Chris smirks and tells them "But it can, be low the gorge your friends the rare, but real man-eating freshwater sharks."

Duncan glares at her and says "You just had to say that everyone knows that when you say that, things do get worse."

Chris then tells them the final part of the challenge "The final leg of the race is a long-distance run returning to the finish line here." "First camper to arrive wins!"

Carrie smiles at Duncan and says to him "Good luck Duncan, if I lose today I'm glad it would be against someone like you and not Alejandro."

Duncan chuckles holds his fist out for her "Same here."

Carrie fist bumps him and then the two of them look at Chris.

The Peanut Gallery then begins to yell out their cheers.

Sky yells out to Duncan "Go Duncan, win this race!"

The rest his Peanut Gallery yells out cheers as well.

Devin yells out to Carrie "Don't be afraid Carrie, I know you can win this thing!" "You're awesome!"

Carrie's supporters cheer out for her as well.

Chris looks at the two finalists and tells them "On your marks get set GO!"

The two then run off ahead, with Devin following Carrie and Gwen and Sky following after Duncan.

Devin smiles at Carrie and say to her in am encouraging way "Go Carrie you're going to rock this race!"

Gwen tells Duncan as they start running "Come on Punk Rock we need you to pick up the pace a bit."

Sky confession, she smiles at the camera "Gwen and me decided to help Duncan out in the course." "Ellody would've came along with us, but she thought it would be too many people around Duncan and we didn't want to slow him down because of that."

Devin runs alongside Carrie and Carrie smiles at him "So came along to help me out?"

Devin nods in determination "Yup, I wanna help you out in the finale." "So when you need it, I'll be offering my help to you."

Carrie blushes when he says that "Oh Devin that's so sweet of you."

They eventually reach the pole with Carrie holding onto it and she tries climbing on it, but she keeps slipping down "Why do I keep slipping off this thing?"

Devin leans in and sniff it "It smells like butter."

Carrie looks at her pole confused and alarmed "How did butter get on my pole?"

The camera transitions to Heather looking smug with herself holding a plate with a stick of butter on it and a knife next to it.

The camera goes back to the two of them and Carie asks Devin "Do you have any ideas to get the butter off the pole?"

Devin thinks for a bit and then takes off his shirt and begins to use it to clean off the shirt, Carrie stared at Devin's shirtless body as he cleans the pole.

Emma yells out to Carrie to get her attention back "Excuse me Carrie, but I think it would be best if you weren't distracted Duncan's about to reach his pole!"

Carrie shakes her head to get it out of the clouds and she looks at her pole to see the butter off of it "Perfect thanks Devin you're an amazing boyfriend!"

She begins to climb up her pole and the camera pans out to Duncan climbing up his pole with Sky and Gwen standing at the bottom of the pole.

Duncan began to climb up his pole very quickly soon grabbing his orange flag and sliding down from the pole "Come on let's head to next part."

They begin to run to the next obstacle and Carrie soon slides down from her pole and runs off to catch up to Duncan.

Carrie confession, she looks down with herself "Man I can't believe that I got behind." "Though how did my pole get covered in butter when Duncan's wasn't?" "Someone must have sabotaged me!"

The camera flashes to Chris standing at the second obstacle with an intern next to him wearing a white cowboy hat, a pair of sunglasses, a male's tank top, and some jean shorts. Not the typical intern uniform.

Chris tells him as the intern stares over the gorge's edge "Okay new intern I know it's weird that you're starting on our last show, but all the other interns died already." "All you have to do is test out this final challenge and make sure it's moderately safe."

The camera goes down to the sharks jumping around in the water and one of the sharks stares at the intern and gestures with its fin to say "Come on down here." While the same shark has a very hungry looking grin on his face.

The intern very idiotically walks across the planks and Chris of course has to take his focus away by yelling out to him "Don't look down dude!"

The intern then falls off the plank into the water and you hear some chewing noises off camera and Chris cringes as he hears those noises down below.

Chris then shrugs and says not caring what just happened to that guy "Well that seems safe to me."

The camera flashes to Carrie and Devin going through the challenge and Carrie tells Devin as they're running "You know you don't have to follow me the whole time if you're getting tired."

Devin tries to pretend not to be close to be panting for breath and tells her "Hey don't worry about it, I said I'm going to help you out so that's just what I'll have to do!"

The camera flashes to Duncan, Gwen, and Sky arriving at the planks over the gorge.

All three of them look down at the gorge with wide-eyes.

Gwen tells Duncan with her hand on his shoulder supportively "Alright then I guess you have to cross that." "Don't worry though Sky and me will be supporting you on the other side, good luck."

Duncan looks over the edge of the gorge and he looks even more freaked out "I'm so going to die here." "I knew it would happen eventually here on this death trap of an island."

Cut to commercial break~

The scene comes back with Duncan grabbing an egg from a nest and Gwen waves over to Duncan.

Duncan smiles at her back and begins to take the egg with him across the plank.

Chris narrates as Duncan makes his way across the plank "And Duncan has his eagle egg starting the second challenge."

Sky looks at the eggs curiously and asks Chris "Where did you guys even get those eggs?"

Chef answers for him by saying ominously "Oh you'll find out real soon."

Carrie soon arrived at the planks and grabs her egg from the nest.

Devin looks at the gorge absolutely terrified "Wow that is very high up."

Devin and Carrie are in the confessional together with Devin in the fetal position breathing into a paper bag heavily.

Carrie explains to the camera "From the Phobia Factor challenge I'm sure you guys can remember that Devin is extremely afraid of heights which is why he's doing this right now." "Luckily he doesn't have to cross over the gorge like me."

Devin takes his mouth off of the bag for a bit and he screams out in fear "So high up!"

Duncan is walking by when he starts to lose his balance a bit and Gwen yells out to him "Don't think too much about what's below you!" "Just move forward and look forward!"

Duncan nods and gets his balance back only looking forward not downward "Thanks for helping me out babe!"

Carrie begins to walk down the plank with her egg in hand.

The camera flashes back to the Peanut Gallery of Failure with Heather looking frustrated and she whispers to herself so no one can hear her "When is that stupid muffin going to kick in?!"

The camera flashes back to Carrie and Duncan making their way across the planks when they hear a screech noise in the distance.

Chris looks smug with himself and says "Angry eagle parents anyone?"

Gwen looks at Chris extremely annoyed with him "Seriously they could get killed because of those eagles!"

Gwen tells Sky with the tone of her voice getting more angry "Sky you should hold me back, before I do something I'll regret later."

Gwen runs up to attack Chris and Sky holds her back from attacking him like she asked her to do.

Chris confession, he says to the camera sarcastically "Oh Gwen I'm so scared of you."

One of the eagles swoops down and Carrie and Duncan crouch down in fear with the eagle barely hitting both of them.

Carrie looks at Duncan and asks him in fear of the situation "Do you have any ideas on getting out of this!?"

Duncan yells back to her "Only one thing, pick up the pace on these boards!"

The two of them begin to race walk down the planks.

Heather, Alejandro, and Leshawna arrive where Chris and the others are.

Heather looks at the eagles and says to him with a smile on her face "Angry eagle parents nice twist Chris."

Chris looks at them and asks her "Thanks, but why are you three here?"

Leshawna tells him keeping a close on the two villains next to her "Just makin' sure these two don't mess someone's game up, or kill someone intentionally."

Alejandro chuckles at her when she says that "It's nice for you to feel that way, but I would never send the lives of anyone intentionally." "Heather here just decided to drag me into the woods by grabbing my shirt."

Heather rolls her eyes at him "Get over yourself, jerk."

Devin yells out to Carrie encouragingly "You can do it Carrie, you're one of the strongest girls I've ever met!"

Carrie smiles when he says that "That's really sweet of you Devin, but I'm kinda trying not to die right now!"

Heather smirks at her and yells out to her "Well then I hope that this won't distract you from staying alive."

Heather rips Alejandro's shirt off revealing his toned handsome body to everyone around him.

Everyone begins to stare at his chest except for Duncan of course. It even distracts the female eagle to stare at Alejandro, which in a matter of seconds the male eagle hits into the female eagle.

The eagles both fall into the water and the sharks who's eyes have both turned into hearts are staring dreamily at his chest as well.

Devin gets in front of Alejandro and he yells out to Carrie "Carrie don't get blinded by Alejandro's hot body, focus on getting past this challenge!"

Carrie shakes out of her trance and begins to make her way off the plank.

Leshawna confession, she fans her face with her hand "Oh that Alejandro is extremely evil, but boy I'd be lying if I said that his hot body wasn't gorgeous." "Did you see those muscles of his?"

Duncan puts his egg in the other nest and he tells Heather "Nice trick, but you gotta try a little harder."

Heather glares at Duncan and tells him "Excuse me, I'm on your side."

Duncan chuckles when she says that "That may be, but Al's charms can only last for so long."

Duncan begins to walk off with Carrie soon putting her egg in the nest "Next time try not using your boyfriend like that."

Carrie walks off and Heather yells out to her "He is not my boyfriend!"

Heather confession, she crosses her arms in annoyance "As if I'd ever give that Alejandro the time of day." "I am not into him and I never will be into him!"

Alejandro confession, his eye twitches and he glares at the camera "Not only did Duncan use the nickname I despise, but Carrie insinuated that me and Heather were a couple." (He gags) "As if that will ever happen." "I just gagged thinking of such a thing happening."

Carrie and Devin are running in the woods. As they're running Devin asks Carrie "So how are you doing so far?!"

Carrie smiles at him and says "Pretty good Heather tried to give to me a muffin before the challenge started, but other then that everything's been alright."

Devin looks at her confused when she said that "A muffin, was it any good?!"

Carrie yells back to him "I don't know, I didn't eat it!" "As if I'd trust any food from her!"

The camera flashes to Owen's belly grumbling in a bad way and he runs off to the outhouse confessional.

Chris yells out to him "Owen no not in the confessional!"

A very loud fart noise is heard going off in the confession can and Owen sighing in relief.

Heather looks at Chris annoyed with what just happened "What the heck is going on here?!"

Duncan, Gwen, Sky and Leshawna run past Chris and Heather.

Leshawna yells out to Heather "I wouldn't use that confessional for long time!"

Carrie, Devin, and Alejandro run past them next.

Alejandro yells to Heather "Adios Heather see you at the finish line!"

All of them pass by the Mess Hall and as they're running past the cabins Devin asks Carrie "So are we supposed to trust Alejandro for this challenge?"

Carrie yells back to him "Not really, but if he's helping us and not against us then he might really be helpful."

Alejandro yells out to them sarcastically "You do realize that I am right here and can hear everything you're saying right?!"

The camera flashes to Chris and Chef setting up the finish line.

Max, Lightning, and Tyler are standing up on the bleachers.

Tyler's looking through some binoculars and tells them "Oh hey I can see Duncan and Carrie they look like they're about neck and neck on getting to the finish line."

Max laughs maniacally when he hears that "Really, then it's time to evil!" "Minions follow me, we shall stop Carrie from winning and make sure Duncan the more evil finalist gets victory over her!"

Lightning confession "The Lightning did not like being called a minion, but I trust Max dude told me he's a certified genius." "So I trust him in his sabotage plan."

Max yells down to Chris and asks him "You host, where are your shovels?!"

Chris tells Max in an effort to get Max away from him "There's some in my trailer."

Tyler asks him confused "Why do you have shovels in your trailer?"

Chris tells him "I like to sometimes have my meals cooked over a fire pit."

Max tells them "Good let's go get those shovels and set a trap for that goodie goodie Carrie."

Max laughs evilly as Tyler and Lightning follow him to Chris's trailer.

The camera flashes to Carrie running with Devin looking very tired. Carrie turns to Devin and asks him "Devin are you doing okay back there?"

Devin shakes his head and tells her "I'll be fine!" "Hopefully we're almost at the finish line!"

The scene flashes to Max laughing evilly as Tyler and Lightning put leaves over the pit trap. "With this our evil plan shall succeed and Duncan shall be guaranteed victory!" "Now minions hide in the bushes with me!"

They hide in the bushes as they watch Carrie and Devin run close to the finish line just a little ahead of Duncan.

Chris announces as he sees the finalists make their way to the finish line "There they are two real competitors and if I may say truly personifying the true spirit of the Reject Olympics."

Carrie and Devin look happy that they may have a chance to win the game when they accidentally step on Max's pit trap and it surprisingly works and they fall into it.

Carrie yells out from the hole "What who put this here!?"

Duncan soon arrived at hole just in time for Max to emerge from the bushes and yell out maniacally "You have been duped by the evil that is Max the Terrible!"

Gwen glares at him and says to him "Terrible sure is right." "Duncan, Sky and me will help them out of the hole you run for that finish line."

The camera then begins to switch views back and forth from the hole and the Peanut Gallery of Failure.

When all of a sudden Heather yells out to Duncan "You're doing great Duncan, those losers didn't know what hit them!"

Leshawna rolls up her sleeves and she says angrily "Ohh I have had about enough of that girl!"

Leshawna grabs Heather and Heather scream as Leshawna drags her away.

Leshawna kicks open the confessional door and shoves Heather inside of it.

Leshawna grins as she closes the door on Heather's face.

Alejandro comes over to the confessional and he taunts Heather by saying "Well well it looks like you've been sealed in a smelly place."

Leshawna grins at Alejandro and tells him "I haven't sealed it yet, but I think you'd be happy to gloat in Heather's face in person.

Leshawna grabs Alejandro and opens the confessional and throws him inside of it "I hope you two enjoy it in there!" Leshawna then puts a branch in the door handle so they can't open it.

The two of them complain about how horrible smelling the outhouse is and about how they're trapped in there with each other.

The camera flashes to Gwen and Sky getting Devin and Carrie out of the hole.

Sky gestures towards the finish line "I told Duncan to slow down a bit so you two can catch up and it can be a fair competition."

Carrie looks around and asks her "That's great, but what happened to Max?"

Gwen smiles and tells her "Oh we gave Tyler and Lightning 20 bucks to turn on Max so they can give him an atomic wedgie on the flag pole."

Devin smiles when he hears that "Awesome!" "Now come on Carrie let's go catch up!"

Carrie and Devin run off and try and catch up to Duncan.

The camera flashes to everyone at the campsite screaming in joy as they see Duncan about to make it to the finish line.

Within a few seconds Duncan makes it right to the finish line winning the competition!

Heather and Alejandro confessional, they both look like they're about to throw up.

Heather asks them as she hears them cheering "What's going on who won?!"

Alejandro glares at her and tells her "Shut up we're in a disgusting confession can." "We can care about that later!"

Everyone cheers as Duncan yells out happily "Yeah I won this thing."

Devin and Carrie look down sadly as they arrive too late.

 **(Or that's how it would be if this was the cannon ending. That's right you heard me, Duncan is NOT the official winner. Let's see how it really went down, some of this next stuff will be copy and pasted for the ending.)**

They hide in the bushes as they watch Carrie and Devin run close to the finish line just a little ahead of Duncan.

Chris announces as he sees the finalists make their way to the finish line "There they are two real competitors and if I may say truly personifying the true spirit of the Reject Olympics."

Carrie and Devin look happy that they may have a chance to win the game when they accidentally step on Max's pit, but like other inventions of Max's it didn't work and they run right past the pit trap.

Duncan, Gwen, and Sky soon run to the pit trap and they all fall into it.

Gwen yells out in anger "Chris did you put this here?!"

Max to emerge from the bushes and yell out maniacally "Chris wishes he did this, you have been duped by evil that is Max the Terrible!"

Duncan yells out in annoyance "Max you are so dead for this!"

Max looks annoyed that Duncan is in the hole and he asks him "What are you three doing down there, Carrie and Devin are supposed to be in that pit?!"

Lighting and Tyler soon come out of the bushes and they scratch their heads in confusion.

Lightning asks Max "How'd your plan fail, you told me you were a genius?"

Tyler nods in agreement and asks him "I thought you said that your plan was foolproof!"

Sky yells out to him "And you believed that." "Look Lightning Tyler we'll give you 20 bucks each to get all of us out of here and give Max a very painful atomic wedgie!"

Lightning smiles when he hears that "Well you heard her." "Let's get them out of that hole!"

The camera flashes to Peanut Gallery of Shame with Heather yelling out to all of Duncan's helpers and Max "Ugh you people are useless!"

Leshawna rolls up her sleeves and she says angrily "Ohh I have had about enough of that girl!"

Leshawna grabs Heather and Heather scream as Leshawna drags her away.

Leshawna kicks open the confessional door and shoves Heather inside of it.

Leshawna grins as she closes the door on Heather's face.

Alejandro comes over to the confessional and he taunts Heather by saying "Well well it looks like you've been sealed in a smelly place."

Leshawna grins at Alejandro and tells him "I haven't sealed it yet, but I think you'd be happy to gloat in Heather's face in person.

Leshawna grabs Alejandro and opens the confessional and throws him inside of it "I hope you two enjoy it in there!" Leshawna then puts a branch in the door handle so they can't open it.

The two of them complain about how horrible smelling the outhouse is and about how they're trapped in there with each other.

The camera flashes to Lightning and Tyler getting Duncan, Sky, and Gwen out of the hole.

Gwen hands Lightning the money and tells him "You know what to do."

Lightning punches his fist into his palm and tells Max "You better start running."

Max runs off with Tyler and Lightning chasing after him.

Sky points into the direction of the finish line "Carrie and Devin probably don't even know we fell in this hole." "We have to run fast to catch up to them!"

Duncan, Gwen, and Sky begin to run fast in an effort to catch up to Carrie and Devin.

The camera flashes to everyone at the campsite screaming in joy as they see Carrie and Devin about to make it to the finish line.

Within a few seconds Carrie makes it to the finish line winning the competition!

Heather and Alejandro confessional, they both look like they're about to throw up.

Heather asks them as she hears them cheering "What's going on who won?!"

Alejandro glares at her and tells her "Shut up we're in a disgusting smelling confession can." "We can care about that later!"

Everyone cheers and Carrie smiles excitedly "I can't believe it, I won!" "I won!"

Devin runs up to her and brings her into a big celebratory hug that she won.

Duncan, Gwen, and Sky soon arrive and look down sadly that Duncan didn't win.

Gwen sighs and tells Duncan supportively "Hey at least you were able to get this far into the competition."

Sky nods in agreement "Yeah runner-up is still an amazing achievement."

Duncan smiles at his friend's support "I guess you guys do have a point." "It's not like anyone can say that they were runner up to a competition like this."

Everyone groups around Carrie as they celebrate her win.

Devin and Carrie both kiss and Duncan, Sky, and Gwen go over to go congratulate Carrie.

Commercial break~

The scene returns to late at night with everyone sitting on the campfire ceremony.

Eva looks at Alejandro and Heather and she tells them "You two really stink."

Chris soon arrives at the ceremony and Chris smiles at them "Here we are at the last bonfire _ever_." "After 8 brutal weeks it is my pleasure announce the winner of Total Drama Island Carrie!"

Everyone minus Max, Heather, and Alejandro cheer for her.

Chef hands her giant 100,000 dollar check "Oh my gosh I can't believe this." "I really did it!" "I can't wait to throw that celebratory party with all of you invited!"

Everyone cheers again when she says that.

Gwen looks at Duncan and asks him "How are you feeling?"

Duncan smiles at her "Great, I may have got second." "But it still feels pretty great to get this far."

Gwen smiles at him and whispers to him "Just wait until you arrive at the Playa." "Your jaw is going to drop."

Duncan looks at her confused when she mentions the Playa, but he shrugs not knowing what it is yet.

Chris holds out a marshmallow to Carrie "Carrie I give you the ultimate symbol of survival the final marshmallow."

He hands it to her and she smiles at it "Awesome."

She opens her mouth and successfully pops it into her mouth in one go.

Geoff yells out to Carrie "Oh Carrie I think you know what it's time for."

Carrie nods with a big grin on her face and then she turns to Chris.

The camera flashes to everyone at the Dock of Shame with Owen and Geoff holding Chris up and everyone else watching from the end of the Dock all of them with smiles on their faces.

Chris complains as the guys take him across the Dock "No no no, guys my hair dudes!"

You hear Owen and Geoff say in unison "1, 2, 3!"

Everyone else cheers as they watch Owen and Geoff throws Chris into the water.

Chris spits out some water and Chef laughs out loudly "I've been wanting to do that all summer." "How do you like that pretty boy?!"

Geoff smirks at Chef "Oh Chef."

Owen chuckles "You're next dude!"

Everyone cheers as Chef runs off and the guys chase after Chef.

Gwen goes up to Heather and asks her chuckling "Oh come on you got to be a little bit happy to see him get dunked?"

Heather looks at her with a glare and answers "No (she then smiles quickly) yeah."

Gwen plugs her noise and says to her "You still stink though."

The camera pans to Chef screaming as he's being chased by the guys still and the camera cuts to black.

 **There you have it Drama Fans, Carrie is the official canon winner of Total Drama Rearranged Island. With Duncan being the runner up. I hope you all liked the episode.**

 **However this is not the last chapter of the story, as you all know there still is one episode left the one that will lead up to Total Drama Rearranged Action!**

 **Now I've got some questions for everyone soem concerning this chapter and some concerning Action.**

 **1) How did you enjoy my finale chapter?**

 **2) Are you happy that Carrie won?**

 **3) Who would you like to be next season's antagonist? (Some options are Heather, Noah, or you could also say another character you'd like to be the antagonist. However Mal will not be the main antagonist of Action so don't say him)**

 **4) What are some of the people you hope get into the next season?**

 **5) What were your thoughts on this story overall?**

 **Now that the questions for you to answer are done, I'll say to everyone. Thanks for supporting my story and I'll see you in the next and final final episode of Total Drama Rearranged Island!**


	30. Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island!

**Alright Drama fans this is the finale chapter of Total Drama Rearranged Island. This has been an amazing journey for me doing this story and I can't wait to continue it for season 2. I don't know when I'll have season 2's first chapter done, so either follow or fav me to get notifications or please look around the Offical Total Drama Writer's forum for a post when I have the first chapter done. There also is the chance you'll see it when you type Total Drama Rearranged into the fanfiction search area. I'll have the first chapter done in at least 2 weeks to a month from now. Maybe even sooner if I have an available schedule. Just to tell you all there, will only be 21 contestants starting out in TD Rearranged Action, with someone joining in the middle of the season to make it 22 contestants. So that already will have you thinking on who will be the 6 contestants excluded from the season. Also just a warning this is going to be a very long chapter so prepare to read it for awhile. Anyway onto to finishing this story before the next one is released.**

 **28th place Max: (The Super Villain)**

 **27th place Lightning: (The Athletic Overachiever)**

 **26th place Noah: (The Schemer)**

 **25th place Dave: (The Normal Guy)**

 **(RETURNED)** **Izzy: (The Psycho Hose Beast)**

 **24th place Cameron: (The Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy)**

 **23rd place Tyler: (The Jock)**

 **22nd place (Quit) Dawn : (The Moonchild)**

 **(RETURNED) Eva: (The Female Bully)**

 **(RETURNED) Owen: (The Party Guy)**

 **21st place Staci: (The Compulsive Liar)**

 **20th place Brick: (The Cadet)**

 **19th place Emma: (The Busy Girl)**

 **18th place Bridgette: (The Surfer Girl)**

 **17th place DJ: ( The Brickhouse With Heart)**

 **16th place Mike: (The Multiple Personality Disorder)**

 **15th place Heather: (The Queen Bee)**

 **14th place Izzy: (The Psycho Hose Beast)**

 **13th place Geoff: (The Funniest Guy Around)**

 **12th place Owen: (The Party Guy)**

 **11th place Eva: (The Female Bully)**

 **10th place Leshawna: (The Sister With 'Tude)**

 **9th place Lindsey: (The Dumb Princess)**

 **8th place Devin: (The Oblivious Crush)**

 **Tied for 7th place Gwen: (The Loner)**

 **Tied for 7th place Sky: (The Athlete)**

 **5th place Zoey: (The Indie Chick)**

 **4th place Ellody: (The Registered Genius)**

 **3rd place Alejandro: (The Arch Villain)**

 **2nd place (Runner-Up) Duncan: (The Delinquent)**

 **1st place (Winner!) Carrie: (The Loving Friend)**

Chris appears on the Dock of Shame "Welcome back to Total Drama Island." "It's been a long time since you last saw our campers slugging it out for the 100,000 dollar grand prize." "Since the competition came to a shocking and dramatic conclusion our campers have had some time to snack on some real food." (The camera shows Chef wearing his bathing suit cooking on the grill at the Playa) (As if Chef just heard what Chris said Chef scowls and Chris looks at the camera nervously) "No offense Chef!"

He continues to talk about the campers and what they did after the finale "Take a hot shower, get their stuff back, and even peruse their e-mails from home." "There were losers-

Chris is cut off when a toaster is thrown at his head and Chris narrowly dodged it.

Chris stands back up and laughs to himself "Okay lots of losers, but there was only one winner Carrie." (Chris shows the camera a picture of Carrie) "The youngest of two daughters in her family, with only her older sister to compare her to." "A girl with a massive crush on her best friend, who was able to turn the game around for herself." "Without much strength, athleticism, or even ambition she was able to get one massive prize!" (Shows a flashback of Carrie being handed the cash check) "She's planning a wicked tropical party this winter, while also planning on using some of it for her boring college in two years." "But first they're going to move their booties for one final poolside rap party and tomorrow everyone's headed home...or are they?"

Chris has an evil looking grin on his face as winks to the camera "Find out right here on Total Drama Island!"

The theme song's tone begins to play with the theme song first showing spotlights hanging in the woods somehow. A camera then comes out of hole with a gopher sleeping on it. Another camera comes out of a tree sending a squirrel and the nuts it had in the tree falling to the ground.

The camera then transitions to someone hitting a clapperboard down. The camera then begins to move through the island as the song lyrics begin.

The camera goes through the island and Chris backs up as the camera passes by him as he sits in a director's chair.

 _Dear mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_

The camera passes through the woods and down the cliff to show Owen in his swim trucks swimming underwater. He lets out a fart which kills a fish.

 _You guys are on my mind._

The dead fish and the fart drift up above the water leaving Geoff and Bridgette who were staring at each other lovingly with looks of disgust on their faces.

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see,_

An eagle swoops down and takes the dead fish into its talons. It flies up and eventually drops the fish, the camera transitions to Dawn and DJ surrounded by woodland creature in the woods. The fish falls to the ground and the animals attack DJ. Prompting DJ to run in terror as the animals cling to his body and Dawn races after DJ to get the animals off of him.

 _I wanna be famous!_

Duncan is shown to be laughing at them as Gwen stares at him in disapproval.

The camera transitions to Heather and Leshawna having a slap fight in raft that's about to go down a waterfall.

 _I wanna live close to the sun,_

The camera shows Lightning practicing his moves on a fallen tree that doesn't look very stable. Max is shown about to sabotage Lightning on the tree.

 _Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

When Izzy comes out of no where swinging on a vine and hits into both of them. All three of them eventually hit the outhouse knocking Brick out of inside of the outhouse.

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

 _I'll get there one day._

The camera focuses into the Mess Hall with Chef moving his hands in some disgusting looking mystery liquid. With Noah, Dave, and Emma all tied up looking afraid. At the same table Tyler and Eva arm wrestling with Eva easily beating him.

The camera transitions to Lindsey and Staci looking dreamily at Alejandro who has his shirt off posing on the beach. While Ellody and Cameron draw some advanced looking math equations in the sand together.

 _Cause, I wanna be famous!_

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

The camera focuses on the ocean with the seagull with the soda rings wrapped around its neck, a fish jumps above the water and a shark jumps up as well eating the fish, and then a tentacle comes out of the water and drags the seagull underwater.

You see the sight of Mike and Zoey cheering on Sky as she does gymnastics tricks in front of them.

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

The camera transitions into the night with everyone sitting by the campfire. Carrie and Devin sit in the center of the bonfire. Devin looks like he's about to lean in which causes Carrie to blush, only for the moment to be ruined with Devin picking up his marshmallow that he accidentally dropped on the ground.

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

The camera pans out to show a sign in front of the bonfire that reads out 'Total Drama Island' in neon orange lights.

The opening shot of the episode begins at Playa De Losers with Eva getting some meat from Chef's grill and Carrie celebrating around her friends with the big check next to her.

Carrie yells out excitedly "Oh man this is an awesome party." "I can't wait till I can throw my own party with the prize money!"

Tyler runs by and throws a frisbee across the pool and Lightning catches it.

Lightning holds the frisbee up and yells in his normal overconfident and cocky way "Sha-Bam the Lightning is the best!"

Gwen, Duncan (who's mowhawk is now back to a light green color instead of it being pink), and DJ are all standing by Lightning.

Gwen looks at Lightning annoyed with him already "I didn't miss you at all, when you were eliminated."

Duncan nods in agreement "Lightning may be very annoying, but at least we still don't have to do those stupid challenges for Chris anymore."

Lightning looks at the two of them annoyed "The Lightning is right here and can hear everything you two are sha-saying." "Lightning is going to go back to playing frisbee so he doesn't have to hear your sha-voices."

Lightning throws the frisbee and runs off.

The camera focuses on the frisbee to see Bridgette and Geoff making out in the hot tub. The frisbee makes it way back to Tyler and Tyler jumps up to catch it, but misses and runs after it.

Tyler not paying attention to what's in front of him and instead focusing on the frisbee hits himself into a lamppost by the pool juice bar.

At the juice bar is where Lindsey, Staci, and Dave are hanging out.

Lindsey and Staci are nodding intently at something Dave just told them about.

Dave asks them with a sad tone in his voice "Any ideas on what I could do?"

Lindsey suggests to him "Look Daryl I know you want Greta to like you, but she's dating Derrick now."

Staci nods in agreement "Yeah Gwen is dating someone, so maybe you should get over her and like find another girl you might be into?"

Dave looks down sadly when they say that "Yeah, I guess you have a point there Gwen wouldn't be into me, even if I tried harder." "But how would I know that I like like someone else?"

Staci shrugs and tells him "It's not an easy thing to explain, how did you realize you were into Gwen?"

Dave thinks and when he starts telling them how he looks up dreamily "Well Gwen seemed kinda hot with her dangerous and wicked look, and then when I got to know her even if she hated me I saw Gwen as a really nice and secretly kinda sweet girl who just needed to open up more." "I thought that I'd be the one to help her open up."

Lindsey and Staci say in unison at Dave's description "Ooo that's so sweet sounding."

Lindsey goes up and gives Dave a hug with Dave mere inches away from her boobs.

(Small author's note: Don't judge me any guy or girl if they swing that way would love a hug from Lindsey if they were given the chance, even someone like Noah would love it as well.)

Dave looks very happy and nervous in the hug so Dave asked her trying to sound polite "Lindsey not that I'm not enjoying this hug which I am enjoying it, but could you put me down so we can discuss more about me finding a new girl to like?"

Lindsey nods and goes back to her seat.

Staci asks Dave curious "Dave do you exactly need a girl to like?" "Just look at me, I'm single and happy." "Do I want to date someone of course, but I don't need to date someone."

Dave thinks about her question and nods "Yeah I guess you do have a point there, I don't need a girlfriend right now." "Thanks for this, I'll try to be a little more independent instead of finding a new girl to like." Dave walks off looking confident with himself.

Staci confession, she looks very proud of herself "That felt really nice, Dave like needed advice and I was happy to help him out." "Now he can be happy without needing a girlfriend and Gwen can be happy that he's not into her anymore."

Lindsey confession, she smiles at the camera "Oh man I love this resort so much, it has so many amazing things." "If only I could enjoy it with Tyler, but I don't know where he is." "He was voted off right?"

The camera flashes to part of the pool area where Ellody and Cameron are hanging out on the lounge chairs.

Ellody smiles at him and asks him "So Cameron did you enjoy the haikus I wrote for you?"

Cameron nods and smiles back at her "Yes they were quite intriguing in a good way though." "I've never had anyone write poetry about me before." He blushes after saying that.

Ellody blushes as well "I'm glad you enjoyed them Cameron."

Cameron thinks a bit and asks her "Ellody I've never had any human interactions with anyone other then my mother because of my years being in a plastic bubble." "When I met you though you were kind, sweet, and you were a great friend to me something I never really experienced." "Would you like to go on a date with me when we return back to civilization?"

Ellody brings Cameron into a hug after he asks her that "I'd love to go out on a date with you." "Would you like to tell some of the others about our newfound relationship?"

Cameron smiles and takes her hand "Of course I would very much like to inform everyone."

The camera flashes to Leshawna, Noah, and Emma looking over some stuff on a laptop.

Mike comes over to them and asked them curiously "What are you guys looking at?"

Noah turns to Mike and explained to him "Interviews apparently the production crew interviewed the friends or family of the final 10."

Leshawna shakes her head a bit at what they're looking at "Yeah my friend Jasmine must have misheard the memo though because she thinks that it was an audition for the next season of this show."

Emma rolls her eyes in annoyance "Luckily there isn't another season, because I'm sure none of us can even stand being in this show."

Leshawna nods in agreement "Oh yeah I can agree on that with you girl." "I'm just glad we can relax for now until the boats come to drop us off back home."

Mike confession, he looks at the camera with a smile "I'm so glad that there isn't another season, but if there was having another shot at the money would be cool for me."

Mike breathed in heavily and Chester came out "Another shot at the money is ridiculous, who even came up with the concept of reality shows?" "In my day you earned money by working hard, not by doing death defying challenges."

Chester breathed in again turning back to Mike, Mike looks at the confessional camera a little confused "What was I saying again?"

The camera flashes back to the pool with Duncan and Gwen sitting next to each other. With Leshawna soon joining the two of them at the pool.

Gwen has a smile on her face as she looks at her friend and then at her boyfriend "You know playing this stupid game was worth meeting both of you."

Duncan smiles and nods in agreement "Yeah, this place definitely would've been absolute torture for me, if I didn't meet you."

Gwen blushes at Duncan's compliment for her.

Leshawna nods in agreement with them "No doubt."

Gwen gets some pictures from her pocket and she smiles at them "I can't wait for you to meet my buds back home."

She showed them the pictures of her fellow goth friends "This is Marilyn." She showed them another picture "Pixy Corpse." She showed them the last picture "And Reaper."

Leshawna looked kinda shocked at how Gwen's friends look like and she just sits there with her jaw dropped for a bit.

The camera flashes to Max in the fake bushes looking absolutely angry and plotting maniacally "I shall have revenge on everyone here, especially those traitorous minions who hung me up on the flagpole my underpants!" "So says Evil!" Max laughs maniacally.

Dawn appeared out of no where next to Max and said to him "Your aura says many things about you, especially that you're incredibly insecure."

Max is shocked to see her come out of no where and replies to her by saying "I am not insecure, I am Evil!"

Dawn kept smiling and told him "Your father must've not given you enough attention when you were a child, it must be why you crafted this persona to get his attention."

Max ran off before she could say anything else.

Max confession, he frowns at the camera angrily "How dare she say such things about me that aren't true!" "Evil such as me never needed his father's attention, even if it felt slightly better when he did." He shakes his head "Nevermind that, I shall make sure to enact my vengeance on her the most!"

The camera flashes to Lindsey on her PDA, she gasps when she gets a text "OMG Brianna and Heidi are planning a giant welcome home party for me!"

Staci gasped as well "Wow, that's like totes awesome for you Lindsey."

Lindsey also announced to her "And E Gossip will be there as well!" That announcement caused both of the girls to squeal loudly in absolute joy.

The camera flashes to the hot tub with Geoff and Bridgette continuing to make out with each other.

Noah and Emma come up to the hot tub and Noah asks them annoyed "As much as I enjoy watching you two makeout, could you let other people with you into the hot tub?"

Emma nods in agreement and reminds them "Besides there's 15 minute amount of time that you can even be in the hot tub and you two must likely have exceeded that time limit."

The bubbles in the hot tub turn off and Bridgette stops making out with Geoff to turn them back on when she noticed Noah and Emma staring at them. She looked at them absolutely clueless since both she and Geoff didn't hear a thing Noah and Emma were saying to them "Do you guys need something?"

Noah and Emma rolled their eyes at her and walked off.

Bridgette shrugs and pushes the button to turn the bubbles back on and then goes back over to Geoff so she could make out with him more.

The camera flashes to Eva lifting weights and Brick walks up to her and he asks her "Would it be alright if I joined you?"

Eva answers him not even looking at him as she keeps lifting her weights "Fine, just don't bother me too much."

Brick nods and picks up some weights that he could handle.

Brick confession, he looks at the camera a little nervous looking "I thought that if I joined Eva in lifting weights it could help impress her a bit." "Then I remembered impressing Eva is probably one of the hardest things that anyone could ever do."

Heather and Alejandro soon walk out into the main area.

Heather rolls her eyes at him, and turns back at him "Excuse me, why are you following me?"

Alejandro does his normal handsome guy grin "I'm not following you Heather, we just seem to be going to very similar places."

Heather gags at him "Ew, you are such a creep." "I was happier when you weren't here, because then I free of your constant flirting."

Alejandro chuckles at her "Like I kept telling you Heather you kept mistaking my kindness as me being flirtatious."

Heather points a finger at him angrily "Just shut up, the boats are coming to pick us all up eventually and I'll frankly be very happy when I'll never see your face again!"

Alejandro grins at her "Oh please Heather I know you'll miss my handsome face the most out of everyone here."

Heather confession, she groans in annoyance "I can not believe that I've had to deal with these people for so long." "When those boats come I'll be absolutely relieved."

A suspenseful and dramatic sound effect goes off on the PA system of the Playa.

This gets the attention of all the former contestants and as they all look in the direction of the noise they spot Chris walking into the Playa with a briefcase in hand.

Chef comes up to Carrie and takes the giant check from her, giving a bit of an awkward mood around where Carrie and Devin were celebrating her win.

Chris puts the briefcase down on the ground after a bit of walking, he yells out excitedly to the all the former contestants "Hello campers!"

Duncan rolls his eyes at that statement and says back to Chris annoyed with him "That's ex-campers to you."

Heather rolls her eyes as well at Chris as well and she points her hands on her hips "Yeah your twisted game is over, remember?"

Chris whispers to Chef not subtly at all with a big grin on his face "We'll see about that."

Chris and Chef laugh to each other maliciously.

Chris announces out to everyone "Congratulations to our winner Carrie." "You played hard!" (Shows a flashback of Carrie using her hidden advantage necklace) "You fought hard!" (Shows another flashback of Carrie singing during the talent show) "And you were a nice game player!" (Shows final flashback of Carrie socializing with some of the contestants from the game)

The camera flashes back to Chris and he looks a bit puzzled when it did "Not sure why, but you beat every other person on this island and your pockets will soon be stuffed with cheddar!" Chris points with his fingers at the giant check causing everyone to give out a small celebratory cheer for her.

Carrie smiles at the cheers she's getting "Thanks for the support guys."

Chris interrupts the happy moment though by standing high in the roof so everyone can hear what he's about to say "But what I'm about to offer may change all that." Chris points to the suitcase that he was holding earlier, that Chef now is holding and Chef raises it above his head "Inside this suitcase is 1,000,000 dollars!"

Everyone around Chris and Chef looked shocked to hear that and Chris tells them all "We had our PAs make a cardboard check of this awesome new prize."

A couple helicopters are heard off in the distance and a giant check almost the size of the entire Playa is being held by them. So big that the giant check covers the sun. The camera pans out to the whole overview of Wawankwa showing that the check is every bigger then initiallly seen and it looks to stretch out throughout the entire east side of the island.

From the overview of the island Chris yells out excitedly and his voice is even given an echo effect to emphasize how big the check exactly is "We went through a lot of cardboard to make this!"

The camera transitions back to the Playa with Chris next to Carrie and Chef holding the briefcase next to him "Carrie this million dollars could be all yours, all you have to do is figure out where we're about to hide it and bring it to the Dock of Shame before anyone else does."

Gwen asks Chris to clarify what he's exactly saying "So you're telling us, that we all have a chance to win a million dollars?"

Chris nods in confirmation answering her question by saying "Yep." He then turns to Carrie and asks her "What do you say Carrie will you settle for 100 Gs or 1...million...dollars!"

Suspenseful music begins to play as Carrie looks conflicted by the choice she has to make and she looks at everyone around her and then she looks at Devin and he smiles at her.

Carrie nodded and smiled back at him, she turns back to Chris and she gives him her answer by saying "I've gone through a lot in this game, but I think I can go through one more challenge and try for that million dollars!"

Chris and Chef look very satisfied at her answer and Chef instantly tears up the 100,000 dollar check.

Chris tells Carrie with his normal look and tone in his voice "That's the spirit Carrie." He informs all the former contestants while an intern picks up the suitcase and leaves with it "I'll give you all hints from the loud speakers just to make sure you're not completely lost."

Heather confession, she looks very happy with what's happening "Now this has just become even better, all these losers won't stand a chance against me."

Chris keeps up with explaining the challenge to them "Campers the ultimate million-dollar challenge starts now."

Chris gets out a starter's pistol which has a cork on it instead of blanks inside of it and the cork gets shot at the seagull with a soda-can ring around it's neck knocking said seagull out of the air with the seagull landing inches away from Chris on the ground.

Carrie runs over to Devin with a determined look on her face "Come on let's go get that money."

As they run out of the Playa to go find the case Devin yells to Carrie excitedly "You are an awesome girlfriend!"

Chris turns to everyone else in the Playa who look unimpressed and annoyed with Chris and Chef.

Heather goes up to Chris and Chef with an angry tone in her voice "Let me get this straight, after messing with our heads for an entire summer you expect us to start running around the island like idiots all over again?"

Chris replies to her nonchalantly "That's right."

Leshawna has her arms crossed and she asks Chris to add into the conversation "But how do we know you didn't stuff that suitcase with bricks or something?"

Chris answers nonchalantly again "You don't."

Noah and Emma turn the attention to them when Noah says sarcastically "As much as I'd love to play another round of Humiliate the Teens I've got a buffet to eat."

Emma nods in agreement "Yeah, as if I'm going to do anything for you of all people McLean."

Chris shrugs when they all say that "Fine suit yourselves." "I'm sure Carrie and Devin will be happy to have no competition, while they win the easiest million dollars in TV history."

Gwen trying to keep her cool merely responds by saying "Fine!"

Lindsey not wanting to feel left out also says "Fine!"

Alejandro nods in agreement with everyone "Definitely not going to happen."

Everyone sits where they were not moving for anything, when the camera transitions to an overview of the island with Devin yelling out "We're going to be rich!"

This turns some heads back at the Playa and it starts with Sky doing an awkward fake cough, then with Lightning whistling while looking in the direction of the rest of the island.

Leshawna turns her head to Gwen and Duncan by the pool, the camera then goes over to Noah eating a watermelon slice while looking at Emma and Emma chews a bit on the bottom of her lip while looking at Noah.

The camera moves over to Heather after a couple of seconds Heather's face turns into a smirk.

In another matter of seconds everyone races out of the Playa leaving Chris and Chef behind.

This causes everyone to accidentally hit into each other forming in a pileup. Even though they aren't even close to Chris and Chris, they still can hear all the contestants. After a couple seconds of everyone arguing with each other Chef whistles loudly to get them to stop.

This shuts everyone up and Zoey suggests to everyone "If we all want to get out of this pileup, how about we all team up and split the money 28 ways after we do?"

This causes some people to glare at Zoey for her optimism, everyone gets louder in an effort to pull themselves out of the pileup.

After some more effort Emma pulls Noah out of the pileup.

Emma tells Noah taking charge of the situation already "Look Noah, you and me both know that we want that money so I suggest that we work together and of course split the money."

Noah shrugs and responds to her by saying "Fine, let's work together."

Noah confession, he looks at the camera with a slight smile since that's the best Noah could really do to show emotions "Emma is a really unique kind of girl, and that's what I like so much about her."

Emma confession, she looks at the camera with a stern look on her face "I want that money and if I have to go through all these people to get it that's just what I'll have to do so Noah and me can have a half a million dollars each."

Emma and Noah run off from the pileup to find the money.

The camera fades to black for commercial break and the camera soon returns to an overview of the island.

The camera focuses on a part of the island where Owen, Tyler, DJ, and Lightning are all meeting up with each other.

Owen yells out excitedly "This is awesome an all guys team!"

Tyler yells out excitedly as well "Yeah guys rule!"

Lightning in his normal attitude yells out "Sha-team!"

Lightning confession, he looks at the camera confidently and says to it "Lightning doesn't need a team, but with the Lightning helping those sha-other dudes will be so appreciative of me finding the money for them." "They'll let me keep all of it!"

Tyler boasts as he flexes "I've been working out since I've got here-

Eva comes by with Dawn and Max following her and she shoves Tyler to the ground easily as she walks off, she tells him "Get over yourself."

Dawn apologizes as she follows Eva "Sorry for Eva shoving you to the ground."

Max laughs to himself "I think it was funny of her to shove your traitorous body onto the ground, so says I Evil!"

Eva and Dawn are in the confession together.

Eva looks at Dawn and asks her looking a bit frustrated "Why exactly did we agree to team up with him?"

Dawn tells Eva assuredly "Max may never admit it, but I can see in his aura that he doesn't enjoy being lonely." "So just please try and put up with him for now?"

Eva sighs and rolls her eyes "Fine, I'll put up with him for now, but if he gets too annoying I may just punch him in the face."

Dawn nods in agreement not wanting to mess with someone like Eva "I understand completely on why you would do that."

Izzy runs by laughing to herself and pointing at Tyler "That was really funny, you stupid guy!" Izzy runs passed him and she yelled out "Hey Brick you need a partner?!" You hear Brick scream off camera and Izzy yells out to him "You can run, but you can't hide!"

Staci helps Lindsey up from the ground and she asks her "Hey Lindsey, do you like want to be my team member?"

Lindsey gasps "Totally!"

Dave asks them as he picks himself off the ground "Mind if I tag along with you?"

Staci nods and tells him "Yah, you can come along just like don't be a total stickler the whole time though."

Heather looks at them and approaches them "Ladies it's your lucky day I am going to help you find this million dollars."

Dave glares at her "Hey I am not a lady!"

Staci goes up to Dave and tells him "Don't let her get to you Dave." She turns to Heather and tells her "No thanks Heather, you're really conniving and we know you'd turn on us at any chance you'd get to have all the money to yourself."

Heather is absolutely baffled by Staci's answer and she asks Lindsey "Lindsey are you agreeing with what she's saying?"

Lindsey shrugs and has a uninterested look on her face "Sorry Henna, but Staci has a point."

Heather begins to get loud with them when they say that to her "You're going to take the Germ Nerd over me!?"

Lindsey nods not understanding that Heather's getting angry "Uh-huh."

All three of them walk off leaving Heather behind.

Heather confession, she looks absolutely frustrated "I can not believe that they said that to me." "Those losers will pay, and when I have the money, I'm going to flaunt it in their faces!"

The camera goes over to Leshawna, Duncan, and Gwen rallying together.

Leshawna asks Gwen and Duncan "You two ready to find that money?"

Gwen nods with a smile "Definitely."

Duncan nods in agreement "Yeah, the sooner we find it the sooner we get far away from Chris."

Heather sees potential in them all three of them were some of the strongest players in the game. She goes over to them faking being nice and proposes to them "Hey guys I realize that we've had our minor differences, but what do you say we team up?" "We're four of the strongest players, together we'd be unstoppable."

Leshawna let's out a chuckle from Heather's proposition "You frontin' me?" "I'd rather stick a tire iron up my butt then team up with you."

Heather glares at Leshawna and starts to insult her just like how she insulted Leshawna in the first challenge before she threw Heather off the cliff "Oh yeah well at least I'm not a big butted loudmouth mall shopping homegirl!"

Leshawna gets angry from that and shakes her finger at Heather "Oh you are not waving your fingers in mah face!"

Before the argument could escalate Duncan and Gwen grabs Leshawna by her arms and Gwen reprimands her by saying "Come on we are losing precious time."

As Duncan and Gwen drag Leshawna away Leshawna turns to Heather and tells her "Oh you are going to get it, just watch!"

Cameron, Ellody, and Sky walk passed Heather to go look for the money together as well.

The camera goes over to Geoff and Bridgette.

Bridgette has her arms wrapped around Geoff and she asks him "Hey mister want to split a million dollars with me?"

Geoff brings Bridgette closer to him and compliments her by saying "Oh you're not just a babe, you're like an uber babe!"

They begin to make out with each other again and Heather of course approaches them as well.

She yells out to them and tries to get their attention "Guys!" She scoffs as they continue to makeout with each other and most likely don't even notice Heather next to them. As they keep going Heather rolls her eyes "Forget it."

As she walks off to find someone else to pair up with she spots Alejandro with a grin on his face "Nope." She walks away from him.

Heather confession, she has her arms crossed annoyed with her current situation "Okay I know it looks like I'm desperate for a partner, but that's only because- "Okay I'm desperate for a partner, but Alejandro that is even worse then working with Lindsey and Staci."

Mike and Zoey run off with each other passing by Heather not even giving her a chance to approach them.

Alejandro follows Heather in an effort to persuade her to work with him "Heather you and I both know that we're the only two people left." "Everyone else has been put into a group, so you have no other choices."

Heather rolls her eyes at him looking for another person, but after she can't find anyone she sighs and tells him "Fine, but don't talk to me!"

Alejandro nods and tells her "As you wish."

Heather yells angrily at him "What did I just say!?"

Alejandro chuckles and walks with Heather so that they can find the money together.

The theme song began to play as the camera shows a montage of all the groups running through the woods in an effort to find the money. After the small montage is done the camera fades to black for another commercial break.

When the camera comes back your see an overview shot of the island and Chris's voice is heard on the PA system "Okay this is pathetic campers it's been two hours now and no one has even come close to finding the suitcase!" "So here's your first clue: it's just hangin' around."

The camera flashes to Cameron, Ellody, and Sky walking through the woods together.

Sky smiled at the two of them "I'm really glad to hear you two are official."

Cameron nodded and smiles at Ellody "I can't believe it either, I've never dated anyone before so I'm really excited to try with Ellody."

Ellody smiles at Cameron as well "Yes Cameron is a very sweet person and it will be very nice when we leave the island and try going on a date."

Cameron nods and points out "If we leave the island with the money that will be even better, especially because we'll be splitting some of it with you as well Sky."

The camera flashes to Noah and Emma walking through the woods looking for the money. Noah looked at Emma and asked her "So how many square hectares is this island again?"

Emma looks at him not really understanding why he'd ask that "Does that even really matter?" "Just try and think where the case should be after Chris gave that clue."

Izzy yells up from one of the trees with Brick next to her up in the trees "Guys think the suitcase must be in the trees!"

The camera focuses to the two of them up in the tree with Brick not looking very comfortable up in the tree with Izzy.

Brick confession, he looks very afraid "Okay I tried hiding from Izzy so I wouldn't be paired up with her, but she just kept finding me and I just gave up on hiding." "Then after she heard Chris's clue she dragged me up a tree!" "I may not be afraid of heights but I am afraid of being up in a tree with someone as dangerous and insane as Izzy."

He hears some knocking on the confessional door and Izzy yells out from the other side of it "Brick you aren't trying to run and hide again are you?"

Brick shakes his heard curling up into a ball "No, not hiding at all Izzy just doing a confessional."

Izzy chuckles "Well okay, I'll wait for you outside of the confessional so I can hear what you're saying." "Just doing it in case you try and run away again." Izzy laughs to herself loudly which frightens Brick even more.

The camera flashes back to the Izzy yelling down to Emma and Noah, while also making sure Brick doesn't try and leave "Okay to find it we must think like the tree, we must be tree creatures." "Okay see what the tree sees." Izzy hangs upside down on the tree branch and begins to make a very weird and incoherent sound, which only freaks Brick out a little more.

Noah confession, he speaks with his normal sarcastic tone "Is it me or is Izzy just one crazy bird?"

Emma confession, she rolls her eyes at the camera "Izzy has some real screws loose and I don't really want to listen to her annoying tree talk, but even crazy people can be right sometimes." "The suitcase being in a tree does match up with Chris's clue."

Izzy is heard saying "Coming through!" She soon swings by on a vine like Tarzan with Brick on the vine with her screaming his head off in terror.

Dawn, Eva, and Max soon arrive where Noah and Emma with Eva yelling out "Make sure to keep up with us Max!"

When they arrive, Izzy yells out from wherever she and Brick landed off camera "Oh I think I see the suitcase!"

Max grinned when he hears her say that "You hear that, the crazy orange haired one knows the location of the suitcase."

She swings by on her vine again with Brick screaming in terror again.

Eva yells out "Stop her so she can tells us where the case is!"

The camera flashes to the case being held up by a rope on a tree branch.

Lindsey, Staci, and Dave arrive on the scene almost on cue. Lindsey holds up her PDA to them as she tells Staci and Dave about "I just saw this really pretty dress online."

Staci gasps at what dress looks like "Oh would you like be alright with me ordering one as well?"

Lindsey replies to her a little brutally honest "Oh gosh no."

Dave tries to get their attention when he spots the case "Guys."

Staci turns to Dave and tells him "Look Dave I know you might have something important to say, but we are talking about something more important then what you're going to tells us about."

Lindsey and Staci walk off and Dave yells out to them "But guys!"

After they leave Geoff and Bridgette arrive at the tree and are still making out with each other.

The camera transitions to Chris and Chef inside of Chris's helicopter.

Chris looks incredibly annoyed with how people have just passed by the case "Okay this is ridiculous!"

The camera flashes to Mike and Zoey at the boathouse.

Mike is searching through the drawers in the boatshouse and Zoey asks him curious "Mike why are we exactly looking in here?"

Mike turns to Zoey and tells her "Easy, there's a fedora in here and if I put that on my Manitoba Smith personality will come out." "He's amazing at finding things, even if he could be a little hard to be around sometimes." "I'm sure he'll try and be more nice to you since I care about you."

Zoey looked a little confused about Mike's reasonings, but she decided to go along with it if it will help find the case.

After a bit of searching Mike smiles and holds a fedora up "I found it!" He shows it to Zoey and tells her "If Manitoba becomes too annoying, just take or knock this fedora off of his head and I'll come back out."

Zoey nods understanding Mike's plan and Mike then puts the fedora on causing Mike to breath in heavily and Manitoba comes out speaking with his Australian accent "Well ain't this a surprise, I'm barely ever given the driver's seat." "Well what are we waiting for Sheila let's find that case and make us some money." Manitoba runs out of the boathouse with Zoey following him out.

The camera flashes to Alejandro and Heather walking through the woods together.

Alejandro is whistling as he walks through the woods and Heather gets in his face and yells at him "Shut up!"

Alejandro smirks at her "But Heather if I can not speak then I should be allowed to make some noise."

Heather keeps a stern look on her face and she tells him "No, you're not allowed to speak or make any noise that will annoy me!"

The camera flashes to DJ, Lightning, Owen, and Tyler arriving under the case. When they arrive DJ points it out instantly "Look there it is!" DJ points up and all the guys look up to see the case as well.

Chris relieved that someone found it yells out from his helicopter "Finally!"

Lightning yells out "Sha-bam the Lightning will get the case down from there!" Lighting went up to get the case while the other guys cheered him on.

After climbing up the tree Lightning falls out of it with the case falling down as well.

Owen grabs the case and all the guys cheer that they have it.

The camera transitions to Heather and Alejandro staring their heads out of a nearby bush. Heather whispers to Alejandro so nobody can hear them "Woah did you hear what I just heard?"

Alejandro nodded "Yes, they have the case but the game of course isn't over yet."

Heather nods with a grin on her face and the two of them lower their heads down in the bush and Heather asks Alejandro "Are you up for a little burglary action?"

Alejandro grins at her question "Of course."

Heather nods and the two of the crawl away from the bush and the camera focused back on the four guys and in unison they're all saying "We got the million, we found the million!"

Owen kisses the case in joy and he tells the other guys "Dock of Shame here we come!" Before Owen could run DJ stops Owen from leaving and he asks DJ confused "What?"

DJ asks him with a glare on his face "Why should you carry it?"

Tyler asks DJ not really getting it "What difference does it make?"

Lightning looks a little confused, until he gets a look of realization "Yeah Chris did say the first person to get to the Docks with the case wins that sweet cash."

DJ asks Owen not really trusting him "No offense, but who says you won't take off with the money?"

Owen not wanting the guys to turn on him hands DJ the case "Okay then you carry it."

Lightning points his finger at DJ in an accusing way "What if you chose to ditch us like a sha-jerk and take the money with you?!" "The Lightning should be the only one who deserves to carry the sha-case!"

Before it can escalate more Tyler yells out "This is crazy how are we all going to keep an eye on each other?"

Lightning thinks and tells them "Well Lightning may have a solution, but you guys may not like it."

DJ glares at him and tells Lightning "You aren't carrying the case."

Lightning groans in annoyance "Fine, Lightning has another idea."

The scene transitions to all of the guys tied up together and Lightning finishes off the last knot "There that should sha-hold now." "Now no dude can take the sha-case and run off with it."

Tyler puts his hands up excitedly and he yells out "Yeah!"

The camera flashes to Carrie and Devin looking for the case not knowing that the guys have already found it.

Carrie looked down sadly as she and Devin walk through the woods together.

Devin notices it and he asks her not wanting her to look sad "Are you doing okay?"

Carrie sighed "I don't really know Devin, we got a head start on everyone but we haven't even come close to finding the case."

Devin puts a hand on her shoulder supportively "Hey don't worry, we'll find that case." "You won this season and I couldn't be more proud and happy for you." "You never gave up in the game even when it was hard for you."

Carrie has a look of confidence on her face when he says that "You know what you're right, I never gave up in the game and I won't give up now." "Come on let's go find that case!" They both run off together to find the case.

The camera flashes back to the guys all tied up with each other with Tyler picking the case up from the ground. He looked at the guys confidently and he exclaimed to them "Alright let's put this baby to bed!"

The guys then start walk and they complain as they walk since they keep bumping into each other. The guys approach a long hanging tree branch with Lightning pushing the branch up and then DJ does the same when it gets in front of his face. The branch the smack down on Tyler's head and Tyler looks a bit frazzled from the impact, but nonetheless he keeps his hand gripped on the case.

Owen then of course let's put a gross loud sounding fart.

DJ waves his hand in his face and yells out annoyed with Owen's gas "Oh man!"

Tyler complained by yelling out "Dude you really had to cut the cheese!"

Lightning glared at him and only said "Sha-nasty!"

Alejandro and Heather who are spying on them from the same bush from before, both put their hands over their mouths and look like they're about to throw up when the smell comes in their direction.

Owen however had to make the situation worse by saying "Uh guys, I kinda have to go."

DJ looked back at him and told him "So turn around and take a whiz, we're all dudes here."

Owen clarifies what he actually meant by saying "No, not number one number poo."

Lightning confession, he looked into the camera with absolute disgust "I know Sha-Owen has some gas problems since I saw him a lot in the Playa, but man Owen needs to learn some self control!"

DJ still trying to moderate the situation tells Owen "Then head for the woods, just make sure you put down serious distance between us."

Tyler nodded and told Owen "Yeah we'll wait here."

Owen nodded and started to walk off not realizing that he's still tied up with the other guys.

DJ told Owen to clarify to him "You've got to untie yourself man."

Owen fiddles around the ropes and tells them unable to untie himself "I can't."

DJ looked like he was starting to get down on his last nerve and he looked at Lightning and asked him "Where'd you even learn to tie these knots, the Army?"

Lightning frowned at DJ and told him "I was just going with the sha-flow when I tied them!"

DJ ignored him and turned back to Owen and asked him "And you, why didn't you go before we tied ourselves together?!"

Owen answered him the best he could by saying "I didn't even have to go then!" Owen let's out a long drawn out fart.

Owen tried to untie the ropes again and he turned to the guys and told them desperate so he doesn't poop his pants "Come on guys this is serious!"

DJ cringed in disgust and told him "You're just going to have to go."

The guys back up a nearby bush and Owen pulled his pants down and then you hear long repetitive fart noises come from him as he pooped in the bushes. When Owen looks like he has a look of relief on his face, all three of the other guys wave their hands in their faces and Tyler dropped the case to the ground.

Owen looked at the guys and asked them "What do I wipe with bark?" Alejandro snuck up and grabbed the case while the guys are distracted.

Alejandro went back to Heather and asked her with a cocky grin on his face "Did that impress you Heather?"

Heather rolled her eyes at him again and threatened him by saying "Seriously stop flirting with me, or I will personally kick you where it will hurt you the most."

Alejandro nodded at that and he decided just for a bit that he'd stop messing with her "Understood." The two of them walk off with the case in Alejandro's hands.

The camera goes back to the guys with a smell visibly emitting from the bushes and Owen told the guys "All done."

DJ pointed his finger into the direction of the Dock and said "Let's just move."

Lightning gasped and yelled "The sha-case is gone!"

The camera flashes to Duncan, Gwen, and Leshawna running through the woods together.

Gwen turned to them as they ran "Okay I think we should double back and head that way."

Leshawna shook her head as he kept running "Nah-uh we covered that entire area I say that we keep going."

The camera flashes to Alejandro and Heather on a cliff. Alejandro finished making a hang glider and Heather asked him "Why exactly do we need this, can't we just walk to the Dock of Shame?"

Alejandro gestured to it and he told Heather with his normal devious looking smile on his face "This will get us to the Dock faster guaranteed."

Heather looked at it not trusting it or Alejandro "Fine if this will get us the Dock faster then let's do it."

Heather picked up the case and slammed it into Alejandro's crotch "As if I'd ever trust you, and because of that I'll be taking your glider that you were probably going to use to ditch me to take the money with you."

Heather begins to run and jumped off the cliff with the glider which promptly destroyed itself seconds in the air and she screamed as she feel with the case in hand.

Alejandro confession, he has an angry look on his face "Heather saw through my trick, but she didn't get what I planned to do completely right." "I was going to trick Heather into coming with me on the hang glider that I made faulty on purpose, then at the last minute I'd get off the glider with the case in hand and Heather who was no longer needed would fall into the river below us." "Now she has the case and I need to find it before she reaches the Dock of Shame."

The camera cuts to black for another commercial break and when the camera returns you hear Heather screaming and when she comes back into focus on the camera she falls into a beaver den and gets her head stuck inside of it. While the case falls on her butt and Heather said "Ow!" When it does so and the case begins to travel down the rive away from her.

Heather screamed out in anger as it drifted away and the camera focused inside of the beaver den with Heather's head stuck in it and two beavers in the den looking at her, one of them had a stick in hand.

Heather complained angrily at the beavers "That case had a million dollars in it you stupid beavers!" This gets the beavers angry and one of them began to hit her face with his tail while the other one hit her head with its stick.

The camera flashes to case drifting down the river and Chris comes on the PA system with another clue "Attention campers the case is wet, repeat the case is wet!"

The camera transitioned to Lindsey, Staci, and Dave and Lindsey yelled out "Quick everyone in the water!"

The two of them follow her into the water and Lindsey says excitedly "We're totally going to find it first!"

Dave shrugged "This isn't the best plan, but there's a chance the case could pass by here if it's in water."

Staci looked at the two of them and asked them "So like if we win what would you guys do with your shares?"

Lindsey asked them "Would my share be enough to buy a country like France?"

Dave confession, he facepalms in annoyance at what she just said "Okay not to sound like a bad guy, but that has to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard someone say in my life!"

If luck was on their side or something else like that, the case would soon drift right next to them and Dave pointed to it "There's the case!"

Lindsey and Staci celebrate that they have the case now. Lindsey picked the case up and exclaimed excitedly "OMG I'm so going to be the Queen of France!"

Dave confession again, he shook his head in the confessional "I really have nothing to say except, I'm wondering if Lindsey has a therapist or counselor who can help her."

A fishing hook comes out of nowhere and grabbed the case from her and Lindsey yelled out happily "Oh it's a flying case!"

The camera transitioned to whoever was using the fishing pole to reveal that it was Manitoba and Zoey and who took the case.

Zoey asked Manitoba and he pulled the case towards them "Manitoba was that really the right thing to do?"

Manitoba told her as he kept pulling with the fishing rod "Look Sheila if you want Mike and you to win that money this was the best idea I could think of right now."

He eventually got the case right in front of the two of them only for a alligator to eat the case off the hook.

Zoey gasped "Oh no that alligator stole the case!"

Manitoba looked annoyed at the now broken fishing line "What are alligators even doing in these here parts?"

The camera transitions to Chris and Chef at the Playa eating some sandwiches while they watch the campers from a monitor.

Chris turned to Chef and asked him "Alligator your idea?" Chef nodded his head yes and Chris chuckled at that "Good one."

The camera then focused back on Manitoba and Zoey.

Zoey looked down sadly close to crying now that the case was eaten "Now none of us can win now that, that gator ate the case."

Manitoba didn't like seeing her sad so he took his fedora off and then took his shirt off throwing both of them on the sand.

Manitoba breathes in heavily and became Vito. Vito looked at the water confidently and he told Zoey "Don't cry yet Red, I'm going to get that case out of the gator's belly."

Vito jumped into the water and he soon emerged from on the gator's back. The gator tried to shake him off while it swam over to the other side of the water scaring off Lindsey, Staci, and Dave. Vito held onto it's back though not letting go.

After what looks like some wrestling poses being done every time the gator went underwater and went back up to the surface, Vito finally had enough and he punched the gator's neck repeatedly until it spit the case back out. "That's what you get for messing with me!"

It's shown that the case landed in front of Zoey and Vito soon joined her back on the beach.

Zoey brought Vito into a happy hug when he gets back "Vito I thought the case would've been lost, but you were awesome out there." She let's go of him in the hug and picks the case up "Alright let's go to the docks and win!"

Vito nodded as he walked with her towards the Dock until he tripped and he held onto his knee "Oh man that is not a good feeling, I think I just sprained my knee!"

Zoey went over to Vito and told him with a determined look on her face "Alright then, I'll help you to the medical tent, the money can wait right now you need to get that knee checked out and nothing's going to stop me from getting you there."

Yet something does stop them when both Izzy and Brick accidentally fall on Zoey off of a tree.

Izzy smiles at the case that landed in her hands "Wow that was good luck, except for her head." Izzy runs off with the case leaving Brick behind.

Eva, Max, Dawn, Noah, and Emma arrive to where Brick is all of them except Eva look tired from running.

Eva went up to Brick pulled him up in the air by his shirt collar and asks him looking very angry with him "Where did Izzy go?!"

Brick looks very frightened by her and he tells her "Izzy finally left me behind, and she ran off with the case that she took from Zoey that way." He points to the direction where Izzy ran off to.

Eva dropped him onto the ground told him "You're lucky she has the case or you would've had my first in your face."

Eva looked at everyone and told them "Alright let's move, we need to catch up with Izzy and get that case from her."

Dawn looked at Zoey and Vito's injuries and told Eva "You may go find the case, I must stay behind and help Mike and Zoey to the medical tent." "Brick since you believe that no one must be left behind would you mind helping me?"

Brick nodded and walked off to go get Vito off of the ground.

Eva rolled her eyes at them and told the others "If the rest of you want to stay or go, either follow me or don't!" Eva ran off to go find Izzy, with Noah, Emma, and Max following after her.

Carrie and Devin soon arrive on the beach and Carrie asked Brick as he helped Vito off of the ground "Brick have you seen the case?"

Brick nodded and told them "Yup, Izzy has it and Eva and her own group are trying to take it from her." "I'm just helping Vito here to the medical tent."

Devin asked him "Which direction were they going and how long ago did this happen?"

Dawn approached them and informed them "They headed in that direction, you better hurry though because Eva looked pretty angry with Izzy and when Eva is angry with someone she is of course known to get violent." Carrie and Devin took her advice and ran in the direction she pointed to and Dawn yelled out to them as they run "Good luck!"

The camera flashes to Heather still trapped in the beaver den with one of the beavers on her butt and Heather yelled out to them "You better get off of me, you rabbies carrying glorified rats!" The beavers standing on her butt hits her butt with it's tail. "Ow stop that!"

Duncan, Gwen, and Leshawna arrive to the river really close to the beaver den where Heather is trapped. Duncan turned to the girls and told them "McLean said that the case was wet so I suggest, so I suggest we continue along the waterline."

The beaver slaps on her butt and Heather herself gets louder for them to notice and Gwen asked Duncan and Leshawna "Hey isn't that Heather?"

Leshawna peered her eyes to get a better view "Looks like it." She cringed a bit at the sound of the beaver's tail slapping her butt "Ohh that's got to hurt."

Gwen looks uncomfortable at the sight "Wow beavers can be mean."

Leshawna grinned and said to Gwen "I bet you, she wishes she wasn't wearing those teeny shorts now."

Heather yelled out to them for help "Help, guys get me out of here?!"

Duncan looked at the girls with a grin on his face and he asked them sarcastically "Should we help Heather out?"

They all laugh like crazy at that for a couple seconds and as they walk off to leave Heather there, Leshawna said to Duncan "Oh that's a good one!"

In the beaver's den one of the beavers looks like he's preparing his fist and Heather yelled out "You guys are so dead!" The camera cuts back to outside of the beaver den when the beaver who was preparing his fist, punches Heather. "Ow!"

The camera flashes to Eva and her group chasing after Izzy in the woods. With Devin and Carrie following right after them.

The camera flashes again to Ellody, Cameron, and Sky walking through the woods talking with each other when all three of them hit into a wall painted to look like trees all at the same time.

Sky handed Cameron his glasses since they fell off on impact and when Cameron put them back on her sighed with relief "Oh thank goodness, my glasses didn't break on impact with this wall."

Ellody looked closely at the wall to analyze it when she noticed the giant camera placed on the top of the wall "This wall must've been placed by Chris and the production team, the question is why though?"

Sky looked at the two of them and told them "I'll be able to climb this wall no problem whatever's behind it I'll tell you guys."

Chris looked at the monitor annoyed with them "Oh great of all people to find that fake wall, it had to be those three." "Nevermind, it's not like important." He holds up a plate with something on it and he asked Chef "Want some more pâté?"

Chef smiled and took the plate "Don't mind if I do."

The camera flashes back to Eva chasing after Izzy and Eva yelled out to her "Izzy stop running, this is only making it harder on yourself the more you run!"

Izzy laughed when she said that "Yeah if that very phrase didn't work on me when I was being chased by the RCMP it won't work now." "Oh right and also since I think this chase has helped us bond a bit I want to tell you that I'm thinking of changing my name to Kaleidoscope, you guys can call me E-Scope for short!"

Everyone stops in their tracks when they see Alejandro.

Eva warned them "Watch out, knowing Alejandro it's most likely a trap!"

Carrie looked a little scared of him when they see him "Why would we have to run into him of all people?"

Devin put his arm on Carrie's shoulder and told her "Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to you."

Max rolled his eyes at Alejandro "Ha you are just a minor villain compared to the greatness that is I Max the greatest villain of all time!"

Emma asked him not really having any of Max's evil shtick "Weren't you voted off first?"

Max yelled out "Irrelevant!"

Izzy looked at the others and told them while holding on tightly to the case "Whatever you guys do don't look him in the eyes, he has powers."

Alejandro smiles happily at her and he held his hands out and asked Izzy "Please Izzy give me the case?"

Izzy shielded her eyes and she told him "Back off really hot guy!"

Alejandro smirked "I didn't want to do this, but you apparently have more resistance then I initially believed." Alejandro took his shirt off and his beautiful body was shown off by a bright mesmerizing light.

Noah warned Izzy while he shielded his own eyes "Izzy look away!"

Izzy couldn't resist and she looked at him "I can't he's just too beautiful."

Noah and Max tried to stop her from giving him the case, but accidentally tackled each other and Alejandro took the case from Izzy. While Devin shielded Carrie with his body so she wouldn't look at Alejandro.

Eva completely mesmerized says out loud and a little out of character for herself "He's so pretty, he deserves it."

Emma is equally mesmerized with him and said "Such a beefy looking Adonis."

Alejandro grinned at them "Thank you." He walked off with the case.

Alejandro confession, he looked satisfied with himself "I barely got to use my gorgeous good looks in the game, in this final challenge I finally got my chance and it worked really effectively." "Those fools just handed over the money to me, and now the Dock is my next destination."

The scene goes back to Izzy with a blush on her cheeks and she shook her head to snap herself out of trance. She notices that the case isn't in her hands anymore and she yells out "What happened, where'd the case go?!"

Noah informed Izzy "You gave it to Alejandro." He then turned to the others and told them "Not like any of you tried to stop him, except Max who tackled me instead of him."

Max glares at Noah and told him "You may not have been my target, but I am not apologizing."

Emma gasped "I can't believe that his charms worked on me." "I must've looked like a complete fool."

Devin slumped down and sighed "We didn't really help either." "Man why is that guy so crafty?"

Carrie put her hand on his shoulder supportively "We all messed up here."

Eva looked down sadly "I'm so ashamed."

Noah looked back the most angry with Eva and Emma "You should be iron woman that was seriously pathetic, and I'm your boyfriend and that jerk somehow charmed you."

Eva confession, she has her normal expression on her face and it sounds like she's freaking out, but it's hard to tell "What am I going to do?" "I'll never be able to show my face at the gym again!" "I'll be an outcast, a leper, I let a guy talk me into giving away 1 million dollars!"

Chris comes in on the PA system to give the next clue "Attention campers the case is now somewhere beautiful and headed towards camp!"

Izzy gets her angry face on and she exclaimed "E-Scope is not going to let him get away with this, no matter how hot he is!" She turned to everyone else and said to them "Come on!"

Eva looked like she had a determined and her normal angry face as she said "Yeah, we'll crush his skull!" She pounded her fist into her palm to emphasize this.

Max laughed manically while he twiddled his fingers "Alejandro shall face the wrath of my evil!"

Emma went along with Eva being angry "Let's mess that guy's hot face up!"

Carrie actually feeling angry herself "That jerk annoyed me like crazy after the merge, doing this will feel even better then the goth makeover he got!"

Devin yelled out enthusiastically "Let's get that jerk!"

Noah looked at all of them a little concerned and told them "Okay you're all going a little too far, let's just run after him and outnumber him to take the case from him."

They all began to say sorry in their own ways, except for Max of course. They then rallied together and ran off to catch up with Alejandro.

The camera flashes to Geoff and Bridgette on top of the cliff with each of them for some reason holding a long tree branch in one of their hands.

Geoff tried to think of the clue Chris just said "Olay, so the case is somewhere beautiful eh, maybe it's in your eyes?"

Bridgette gasped from that "That's so sweet." She ran up to Geoff and began to make out with him again. Geoff accidentally dropped his tree branch so Bridgette turned around to pick it up, only for her to accidentally knock Geoff of the cliff.

Geoff screamed as he fell down the cliff "I love you!"

Bridgette turned around and noticed what she did and all she could say was "Geoff?"

The camera flashes back to Ellody, Cameron, and Sky by the wall with Sky using a rope made from a vine to lasso the camera as a leverage point for her to climb up the wall. Cameron and Ellody cheered her on as she climbed up the wall.

Chris sewing this from the camera spits out the coconut milk he was drinking and he tells Chef "Dude you better make your way out there!"

Chef nodded and ran for his ATV and he drove off to stop Sky.

Back at the wall, Sky smiled as she made it up the wall and she instantly noticed that there was a fast food restaurant over the wall. She yelled out so Ellody and Cameron could hear her "Oh my gosh we've been this close to civilization all along!"

Someone pulled up in a truck and the person behind the order microphone asked "Can I take your order?"

When the guy in his trunk is about to open his mouth to order, Sky interrupted him by saying "Yes, you can definitely take my friends and my own order!" "We're absolutely starving over here!" The guy in his truck doesn't look to happy that he was interrupted.

A boom pole hit Sky on her head to show that an intern was in a hot air balloon trying to get what she was saying "Ow, that was uncalled for!" She then used the pole of the boom pole to start pulling the hot air balloon down to her.

The intern says into his wakie-talkie "Um Chris we got a situation here!"

Chris yelled back into the walkie-talkie "Bail!" The intern jumped out of the hot air ballon like Chris told him to do. Sky gets in the hot air balloon and Sky could still hear Chris on the walkie-talkie repeatdly saying "Bail and abort!"

Sky threw the walkie-talkie out of the balloon's basket and she told Ellody and Cameron "Guys, I'm going to take this thing down to you, and then we can find that case!" "A bird's eye view could be perfect for us!"

The camera flashes to Heather walking down the side of the river with bruises all over her face. Dawn arrived by her side in the river rowing in a canoe "Hello Heather, I can see you recently got into some conflict with some beavers."

Heather looked surprised to see Dawn and asked her "What are you doing here?"

Dawn answered her as she kept rowing the canoe to keep up with Heather as she kept walking down the riverside "After Brick and I helped Mike and Zoey receive medical attention the three of them decided to go back to look for the case, while I came to look for you."

Heather looked at her confused when she said that "Why exactly did you come to look for me?"

Dawn smiled at her and told her "I thought we could speak with each other, I'm sure you need some company after everything that's happened today."

Heather shook her head and replied to Dawn by saying "I'd rather not speak with you, mostly because you creep me out."

Dawn looked over at Heather and said to her honestly "You know you only lash out at people because of your overall desire to be popular over anything else, which is most likely why people don't like you."

Heather looked at her weirded out when she said that, but Heather tried to defend herself by saying "What people like me, that's what being popular is."

Dawn pointed out to her "Then why is it that no one wanted you on their team?" "Alejandro only asked to team up with you because you were both desperate and no one else would pick him either."

Heather sat down on a big rock and she asked Dawn "You're alone, what's your damage?"

Dawn smiles at Heather and told her "I have chosen to be alone for right now that is, unlike you people most people are more comfortable around me." "Not all, but most people."

Some sad music began to play as Heather admitted to Dawn "I don't like being mean all the time." She wrapped her arms around her legs "It's kind of become this habit of mine, do you think it's fun being the one everyone hates?" Heather then started to cry, though it was debatable if they were real or fake tears. "I mean I still have all my looks, but really I just feel empty sometimes."

Dawn pointed out to her "Heather people like you have a kind of mentality where you feel afraid that everyone will reject you so you choose to push them away first." "It's a hard mentality to get rid of, but it is possible."

Heather looked over at her and asked her "What made you become such an expert?"

Dawn smiled at her and told her "Easy I learned from my parents about reading auras, and learning about auras is actually very good to also learn about psychology." "Would you like to join me in the canoe?"

Heather looked shocked to hear that question from her and she asked Dawn "Are you asking me to team up with you?"

Dawn nodded "Yes, you're a very smart person Heather and I'm sure we'll have a good conversation as we make our way back to camp to get the case."

Heather smiled and got into the canoe with her and Dawn warned Heather "Though Heather as a warning to you, I'll be reading your aura the whole time we're together so if you plan on backstabbing me I'll know before you even try to do it."

The camera flashes to see Lightning, Tyler, DJ, and Owen all still tied up with each other finding Alejandro in the woods.

Owen looked angrily at him and said "Excuse me, Al you have something that belongs to us?"

Alejandro smirked at all four of them "If you all want it, I invite you gentlemen to try and take it from me."

Someone most likely Owen throws a chicken bone at him still covered in barbecue sauce. Alejandro wiped the barbecue sauce off with his hand and he asked the four of them "Is that really the best you can do?"

Owen answered back to him "No!"

Tyler whispered to Owen and asked him "Hey, where'd you get that chicken wing?"

Owen reaches into his pocket and he told Tyler "I got a bunch of them from the party in my pocket, do you want one?"

Tyler's cheeks puff out after Owen told him that.

DJ has a determined look on his face and he told them "Guys focus, we got a case to take back!" "We're not falling for your pretty boy games this time, right Owen?"

Owen shook his head "Right!"

Lightning held his fists up and he threatened Alejandro by saying "Hand over that case to The Lightning or your face is going to get sha-punched hard!"

Alejandro shook his head and told them "No."

Tyler looked confused when he says that and he asked the other guys "What do we do now?"

DJ smirked and he pointed into another direction "What is that Jose the brother you kept complaining about hating at the Playa, Chris must've brought him here to mess with you!"

Alejandro dropped the suitcase by accident and yelled out "What Jose, where is he?!"

The guys all run in a stampede and grab the case and run all the way to the cliff. Tyler looked at the other guys and asked them "Now what?"

Right after he says that a growling bear comes next to them, Owen chuckles at the bear and he said to the other guys "Hey I bet it's just Izzy in there." Own grab the bear's mouth and opens it and yelled into his mouth "Can you hear me in there Izzy?!"

The bear roars loudly proving it's a real bear.

All the guys scream at that and run off the cliff with Lightning only using his arms to hold onto the cliff's edge. He yelled to the other guys "You guys are so sha-heavy!"

DJ yelled out in fear "Help!"

The camera cut to black again for commercial break, back with the guys hanging for their lives on the cliff.

Right when Lightning is about to gain his footing and lift them all up the cliff, the edge of the cliff breaks off and they all fall of the cliff into the water below, before falling to the bottom they grab onto the boom pole on the hotair balloon.

Owen yelled up to all three of them inside of the balloon "Ellody, Cameron, Sky save us my ankle can't hold onto this thing for much longer!"

Cameron sighed and told them "Guys we're really sorry, but there's not enough room in the basket for you guys." "We'll have to land on the ground to bring you down safely."

Lightning yelled up and asked them "Is that exactly safe?!"

Ellody yelled down to him "Theoretically!"

Sky gasped and pointed to the case. She whispered to the two of them "Guys look down there's the case in Owen's arms."

Ellody gasped and she told the guys "Guys if we help you, you're going to have to offer us a share of the money if any of you win."

Lightning looked at her annoyed "Girl are you crazy?" "The Lightning's getting all that money because he deserves it!"

DJ, Owen, and Tyler look at Lightning angrily and DJ asked him "Who exactly told you that's what's happening?"

Lightning boasted to them "The Lightning did, as if I'd sha-share the money with any of you." "Like I said in my confessional earlier, you guys should appreciate that Lightning found the case for you that you'd let Lightning keep all of it."

Cameron yelled down to Lightning "Lightning that would've never worked at all, if you worked with them in a team they'd all expect at least a quarter of the money each."

Lightning looked shocked to hear that "Sha-what, Owen give me that case Lightning never wanted to share with any of you because Lightning's never gonna share any money with you guys."

Owen knocked Lightning's head with the case knocking him out "As if I'd do that for a shellfish jerk like you!" "Ellody we'll gladly give you and your friends Lightning's share that was promised to him!"

Sky smiles at them and yelled down to them "I'll get right on landing in a safe place for us all!" "I'm going to try and land by the docks so we can each get our shares!"

The camera flashes to Geoff and Bridgette walking through the woods with Geoff having a bump on his head not wearing his hat.

Bridgette looked at Geoff and told him with sad tone in her voice "Sorry for accidentally knocking you off the cliff."

Geoff smiles at her and responded to her by saying "No worries, it was a pretty soft rock."

Bridgette has mouth wide open when she sees a young looking moose in the woods "Oh it's so cute, oh it can't reach the branch."

Geoff smiles and pulled the branch down for the moose "Here you go little fella." The moose looks happy to eat from the branch when Bridgette accidentally knocks herself into Geoff again and Geoff gets slammed onto the young moose.

The camera transitions over to Geoff with the young moose crying out, with camera panning out to show the moose's dad standing over him. Geoff tried to defend himself by saying "Hey this isn't what it looks like!"

The moose huffed at him angrily.

Geoff confession, he smiled happily to the camera "Bridge is really amazing, she's so sweet and pretty and down-to-earth." He looked at the camera and admitted to it "I'm afraid she's gonna accidentally kill me though by the end of the day."

Geoff and Bridgette ran in fear away from the moose dad as it chased him.

The camera flashes to Chris announcing on the PA system "The case is almost at the campgrounds, get your butts in gear people." "It's a million big ones!"

The camera flashes to Gwen and Duncan running through the woods together. Gwen yelled out to her friends "Come on guys let's move it!"

The camera panned back some distance to show Leshawna trailing behind the two of the panting as she runs "There has got...to be...a faster way to get there."

By luck Chef drives by on his ATV he asked Gwen and Duncan as he passed by and Gwen and Duncan stop running to hear what he has to say "Hey any of you punks seen a hot air balloon go by?" "Sky, Ellody, and Cameron stole it from one of the cameramen."

Gwen is shocked to hear that "What they all have a hot-air balloon?!" "They're totally going to win now."

Chef informed them "Well they actually also got the case as well and are making their ways to the finish line right now." Leshawna grabs a branch from the ground and Chef continues talking "If I'd have my bet on anyone I'd put my money-

Leshawna knocked him across the head with the branch knocking Chef out, Leshawna gets on the ATV and she tells Duncan and Gwen "What are you waiting for get on?!"

The camera flashes to Brick, Zoey and Mike walking with each other in the woods.

Mike has his shirt back on and isn't wearing a fedora so it definitely is Mike back in charge right now "Man we must be so behind after we had to be in medical tent."

Zoey smiles at him and hugged Mike's arm supportively "Don't worry Mike, Izzy somehow came out of nowhere, knocked me out, and stole the case from me." "Izzy could be anywhere."

Brick also pointed out to her "I don't think Izzy has the case, Chris's last clue was that it was somewhere beautiful, Izzy's nice looking, but she definitely isn't beautiful."

Mike and Zoey are about to say something back to him when Geoff and Bridgette run by them and yell out "Run!"

When all three of them see the moose they all screm and run away from it.

Owen yelled out to Cameron, Ellody, and Sky "Guys can you try and make the balloon go faster, I can't hold on much longer!?"

Sky pushes the switch to help the fire grow to make the balloon faster "Sorry guys I don't think it can go any faster!"

Dawn and Heather pull up to the campgrounds in their canoe and Dawn yelled out "Look it's a hot air balloon and Owen and the other guys are hanging for their lives!"

Heather pointed out as well "Look they have the case, come on let's try and catching up to them!"

Heather ran out of the canoe and Dawn followed after her.

The camera flashes to Leshawna, Gwen, and Duncan on the ATV reaching the cabins. When Leshawna she Heather and Dawn she yelled out "Yo Heather, this is for calling me a big butted loud mouth mall shopping homegirl!"

Gwen tried to stop Leshawna from making a mistake "Leshawna what are you doing?"

Duncan yelled out "Whatever it is, I think we should definitely get off this thing!"

Gwen and Duncan scream as they jump off the ATV, while Heather revved up the ATV's engine and started to chase after Heather and also Dawn, but she really doesn't want to chase after Dawn just Heather.

Heather and Dawn screamed as they ran towards the Dock of Shame.

Leshawna screamed out in joy as she ran the two of them and herself off the Dock and into the water.

Heather yelled out after she emerged her head from the water "She's crazy!"

Dawn spit out some water as well and she told Heather "I wouldn't say crazy, just vengeful against you."

Chris yelled out from the PA system "Attention campers the case is still on its way to the campgrounds, don't give up now!"

The camera cuts to Izzy, Noah, Eva, Devin, Carrie, Max, and Emma all wearing the same gear the hunters had to wear in the deer paintball challenge in the boathouse.

Noah asked Izzy in his same monotone sounding voice "So why are all of us dressing up like this?"

Eva admitted to her, because she for reason has the deer outfit on "I feel kinda dumb because of this."

Devin smiles at himself and Carrie wearing the deer outfits "I think Carrie and me look pretty cute in these."

Max grinned at himself in his hunter's outfit "I look like true evil in this."

Emma rolled her eyes at him in her hunter's gear "So long as I don't have to wear this for a long time I'll be alright with it."

Izzy told them in her own version of the hunter's outfit "Look guys don't complain about your outfits, we drew straws to decide what we'd wear anyway." "Alejandro won't see us coming though, now remember the minute (she started handing everyone a bucket) you spot that pretty boy Alejandro in your sight fire at will and take the case back." "Got that?!"

All of them salute and say in unison "Yes sergeant E-Scope!"

Izzy confession, she looks pretty happy as usual "Ooo I love this commando stuff." "I swear I'd be so good in the army, no one would see me coming, it would be so fun!" "I adore sneaking up on people, it's one of my passions in life." "Sometimes in life I just walk quietly along the road and then all of a sudden I'm just like boom!" "Once I made my grandpa wet his pants, it was awesome!"

The camera flashes to everyone who was in the boathouse is now peering over the wall of the communal bathroom.

Geoff, Bridgette, Zoey, Mike, and Brick all scream as the moose keeps chasing them passing by the communal bathroom.

Izzy told all of them when they saw the moose "Retreat, retreat, retreat!"

Bridgette told them "Guys look the pool ladder!"

You see the pool ladder and a small pool that's filled with water, and all five of them start to climb up the ladder to get away from the moose.

Dave, Staci, and Lindsey arrive on the scene and Dave asked all the people up the ladder "What are you guys doing up there?!"

They all pointed to the moose and all three of them screamed as the moose chased after them instead of the people up the ladder.

They all ran into the Mess Hall and luckily the deer doesn't follow them into it.

All the people now on the diving board look relieved that they didn't hurt by the moose. However their relief was short lived as the hotair balloon looked ready to hit into the diving board.

DJ yelled up to Sky "Sky get the balloon higher!"

Sky kept pulling the switch but it wouldn't work she told them "I don't think it's working anymore!"

DJ yelled out "This may be incredibly stupid sounding, but we may have to jump!"

Cameron glares at him and said back to him "Yes you're right that does sound stupid, the survival rates for jumping out of a hot air balloon are very low!"

Sky looked at him and sighed "This is going to sound crazy, but I think we should do it."

Cameron yelled out in terror "What?!"

The guys didn't have too many arguments and they jumped landing on the diving board with everyone else. The diving board wobbled with all those people on it, but it didn't collapse.

Ellody looked at Cameron who still looked incredibly scared and told him reassuredly "Look Cam they all survived, we should do it before we lose our chance and actually die!"

After some conflicting moments all three of them jump off as well and land on the final spaces left on the diving board. Everyone on the board start to argue over the case.

Leshawna came out of nowhere and said to herself "As I'm letting that thing get away from me this time." She climbed up the ladder and reached out for the case and accidentally pushed it away from everyone.

The case feel off and moved around until it lands in front of the Mess Hall, with Dave peaking his head out of the Mess Hall door and he ran over to the case and yelled out to the girls "Guys I got the case back again!"

The girls squeal and run out to go celebrate with Dave.

The camera looks up to see a plane with Alejandro about to jump out of it.

Back at the Playa Chris asked Chef "How did Alejandro get the keys to the plane?"

Chef hides a signed picture of Alejandro in his pocket and he told Chris "I don't know."

Alejandro confession, he grinned at the camera "I gave Chef my headshot signed for when I make it big after the exposure I get from this show, he could sell that thing and get a lot of money for it." "The keys were mine in seconds."

Alejandro soon jumped out of the plane and with no one driving it the plan crashed to the ground taking out one of the supports for the diving board's ladder. Making everyone on the diving board uneasy.

Alejandro landed on the ground with his parachute helping him get down he asked them "Excuse me, I would appreciate that case in my possession now."

Izzy peaked her head out before he can get the case from them "Not on my watch pretty boy!" "Fire."

All the people who were with Izzy on her side, threw their buckets of water at him. With some dead fish that were in the water getting on him as well.

Izzy then dumped a bucket of chum on his head and she ran up to Dave and grabbed the case from him "Thanks Dave." "Guys come on let's hurry to the Docks!"

Everyone with Izzy runs to join her at the docks when Izzy tripped and of curse the case had to tumble away from her when she did.

The diving board couldn't handle all their weight anymore and split in two. DJ, Ellody, and Owen fall into the water in the pool while everyone else on the diving board even the still unconscious Lightning stayed on the half of the board that's acting as a sled for all of the others who didn't fall into the water.

They then dragged Dave, Noah, and Emma onto the board that kept sliding.

Then with some more chaos to happen Heather and Dawn were knocked back into the water right when they got out of it.

Chris cringed as all of them got knocked into the water.

The case now floating in the water, until a shark comes out of no one and eats the case whole. The seagull with soda can rings around it's neck laughed at everyone's misfortune, until it's eaten by the same shark.

Leshawna looked incredibly angry and she yelled out "Great now what?!"

Chef dropped Chris off at the Docks and told them sarcastically "So you lost the case, way to go." "I didn't want to have to do this, but since none of the 21 of you officially won, you all officially tie."

He smiled and explained more to them "Which means you will all get another shot at winning the million dollars (everyone celebrates) in season 2!"

Leshawna confession, she gestured with her finger to Chris outside of the confessional can "Did he just say season 2?"

Heather shook her head annoyed with the situation already "Nah uh, no way I am not coming back here."

Eva confession, she crossed her arms in anger "If i have to do another garbage season again I'm going to punch Chris personally!"

Duncan glares at Chris and told him "Oh no forget this, I didn't agree to season 2."

Chris grinned at him and told him "Actually you did it's called the fine print, read it, live it, love it!"

Gwen looked pretty pissed in the water "I hate the fine print!"

Chris turned to the people who didn't get in the water "As for the rest of you, your treasure hunt ends here." "Along with all your hopes of ever winning any money of being on this show." "The good news though, you'll be watching all the action from season 2 from the sidelines."

Carrie who isn't in the water gasped and she asked Chris "Wait, but I won this season will I at least get the 100,000 dollars back?"

Chris shook his head not really caring "Nope, you gave up that money when you said yes to the million."

Carrie groaned when he said that "I can't believe this!"

Carrie confession, she looked at the camera angrily but also shocked as well "Chris better be lying about me getting no consolation prize for at least winning this season, otherwise I might have to find a lawyer who will be able to at least get me the 100,000 dollars back."

Geoff confession, he looks incredibly excited "Whoo hoo yeah season 2 is gonna be awesome!"

Mike and Zoey are in the confessional together and they smiled at each other. Mike told Zoey really happy "I can't believe it, we're going to be on season 2 with each other!"

Zoey smiles at him back "Mike I'm really excited to do this with you, hopefully we go to the end together."

Izzy in the water smiled in the water "Yes this is so awesome, E-Scope is coming back. E-Scope is coming back!" She laughed to herself.

Max grinned with himself "Yes, I as the ultimate form of Evil shall win season 2!"

Dave looked at him annoyed "Can you please be quiet, this water isn't feeling good in my clothes?"

Chris informed all of them "In exactly two days you all report to a brand new location, for a whole new challenge, and the last one standing will receive 1million dollars!" "Don't forget to tune into Total Drama Action!" Chris gets a movie clip board and clapped it down, with the camera cutting to black afterwards.

 **Thank goodness I'm finally done with this very long chapter. It took a very long time to finish it and I'm just relieved that's it finally over with.**

 **Anyway now let me clarify who will be in the next season and who won't be. Warning you may be a bit angry about a few of them who I decided not to use in next season and it was a very grueling decision for me and took a couple hours for me to finalize my decisions.**

 **The 7 excluded from season 2: Alejandro, DJ, Owen, Staci, Ellody, Lindsey, and Carrie.**

 **The 21 who are in season 2: Lightning, Tyler, Dave, Cameron, Sky, Geoff, Bridgette, Emma, Noah, Heather, Mike, Zoey, Gwen, Duncan, Leshawna, Dawn, Eva, Max, Devin, Brick, and Izzy.**

 **This will be your cast for next season and one of the 7 excluded will of course join in the middle of the season like Courtney did (though it won't be because of a lawsuit like her) as I've stated in previous chapters. I'm really excited that I finally finished this story and here are some possible ways to find out when I've posted the first chapter of TD Rearranged Action:**

 **1) Subscribe to the posts about your stories section in the Official Total Drama Writers forum and when I post the first chapter I mention it there.**

 **2) Follow or Fav myself to get notifications from when I'll post the new story.**

 **3) Regularly check in the search area of the site for the story.**

 **If there are any other ways that you might be able to find out about the next story, you'll probably have to PM me what to do.**

 **I really thank all of you for supporting me on this story and I'll most likely have the first chapter for Action done next month or two weeks from now since I'm going on vacation next week and won't be able to write then.**

 **Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and story as a whole and I really hope to see all of you and maybe even more people for the next story.**


End file.
